YU-GI-OH-GALAXY
by Bloodfiend123
Summary: Go check out Jackpot 2 for the original first chapter. this is an AU story.
1. Introduction

Yo, this will be the 3rd fic I'm writting, but not one that i made.

This fic actually belongs to Jackpot 2, I got messaged by a friend who told me about him and this fic and that I should take it over.

I already talked with jackpot and he agreed to it, I'll continue from chapter 1 , of course, it won't be posted here, https/m./s/9328885/1/YU-GI-OH-Galaxy, this is a link to it. Go check it out.

The only thing i might modify is the hair of the characters; not that I got something with weird coloured hair, but i think it's just a bit too much, I will integrate it, but under a different form.

There'll be custom cards and such, but I'll also use already existing decks and since there was no duel yet, it'll be in MR4 along with other things as well (riding duels, motorcycle man).

The style in which it is written will also be modified, I'm looking to change the one I'm currently using so I'll use this as a "test" to she how it turns out.

It'll also be shorter than the first chapter, only around 2k per chapter.

I'll also use the multi-cultural theme from Prismaura, meaning that not all will be Japanese, but there is where things get started.

Hope you'll enjoy this YGO series as I will enjoy writting it.

1st Author : Jackpot 2

2nd Author: Bloodfiend ( Blood for short)

Thank you


	2. After class trouble

**( Alright, first of all, the change of hair color, Yuji and Karen both have black hair, Yuji has brown eyes while Karen has blue ones and the Rachel girl is a blonde with blue eyes)**

After Yuji and Karen found the box with the deck inside, Yuji picked up the cards from it "A deck of cards?" He examined them.

"Where did they come from?" Karen was right beside him looking at the cards as well.

"I don't know but..." He felt a strange feeling when looking at them. "I feel like I've seen them before"

"Huh?" She found what he said a bit odd. "Are you sure you're ok? Did you hit your head?"

"I'm fine, but how else do you explain it? I mean, it was my gem that opened the box"

"Your mother gave it to you, right? Maybe it some sort of present."

"From mom?" He looked at the cards and his gem when remembering his mother. The cards he was holding did look like something she'd like. "I don't know...They also just popped up outta nowhere" He let out a small snort. "I just hope this is not some ghostly thing. Not that I don't miss her, but I hate ghost"

She sighed a bit "I guess..." she checked her clock. "We should get going. It's getting pretty late"

"I agree. Plus, I think I need a-" He yawned before he could finish speaking "A Nap"

"Oh, Yuji, what am I gonna do with you?"

After that they each went back to their homes, but Yuji stayed up a little more checking the cards he now had and looking over them. -They look so cool- He was going through them, looking over each card. -I wonder if there is something else in the box- As he thought that he picked up the box and started looking inside it but there didn't seem to be anything. Until...-Huh?- Under the cushion the cards were sitting on he found a few more cards that, at an obvious first sight, were different from the rest -Wow. Those are cool-looking! But...- And...- I have no idea what they are and why they are black- Of course. -Maybe I should search for some stuff about them on the internet- He got on his PC and searched for any info on 'Constellars', but came back with nothing. -Seriously? Nothing? Oh man...- He turned off his PC and collapsed on his bed. A bit disappointed but otherwise ok. -Maybe Karen knows more. If I recall correctly, her sister used to be a regional champion at this game, so she MUST know at least the basics- He yawned again. -Anyway...time to hit the sack- He turned off the lights and went to sleep, but he was unaware of what was going to happen next.

Somewhere in the city, an older boy was walking around while looking at something that looked like a video recording...of Yuji and Karen right after Yuji woke up. "That boy..." His voice let out a hint of aggressivity. "He has no idea what he got himself into. I will show him just how exactly things are in this world."

It was the next day and the sun began to rise, but someone didn't seem to notice. _snore._ Yuji was still in bed, snoring and completely asleep. Good thing someone was there to knock on his door and wake him up.

"YUJI! ARE YOU STILL SLEEPING?" Karen was outside shouting. She seemed to have gotten a bit annoyed as well.

"huh..." He slowly grabbed the clock and looked at it, then, went back to sleep...Only to jump and shout. "NOT AGAIN!" He quickly got out of bed and began getting ready for school while also messing up a few times, like, seriously, who puts mustard on their toothbrush? But eventually, he was done. But before he left. "Oh, I should take those as well" Before he got out of his room he grabbed his new deck and went out the door where an angry Karen was waiting. "Oh...hi"

"Again?" She had her arms crossed and she was tapping her foot on the ground.

"Yeah..." He replied awkwardly.

"What am I going to do with you? Let's go" And just like that, they went on their way to school. Unaware of a certain someone stalking them.

"There he is, the thief who stole what's mine..." The same person from last night was following them.

At school, once break time arrived, Yuji was sleeping in class as he does most of the time. "YUJI!" When of course, Karen is not shouting at him.

"AHH!" He jumped as Karen's shout woke him up. "Don't do that"

"How else am I supposed to wake up a sleepy head such as yourself?"

"I don't know. Maybe by letting me rest?" Nice try kiddo, but if I cannot sleep 'til at least 9 during weekdays then you're not getting any either.

"Nice try" She was a bit sarcastic saying that "Come on!" She grabbed him while he was still half-asleep and easy to pull and dragged him to the roof of the school.

"So..." He yawned again. "Why did you brought me here?"

"For those" She pulled out a deck of cards. Yuji's cards to be exact.

"What the?" He searched his pockets. "Those are mine! "

"Why did you bring them with you? You don't even know how to duel!" She was right.

"Well..." He was scratching the back of his head. "Maybe I am interested in learning?"

"From who?"

"Your sister?"

"Why would you want to learn from her?" She seemed a bit upset "I could teach you how to duel as well, you know!"

"Wait..." He noticed something in her sentence.

"Oops!" She covered her mouth. "I mean- I could- You know, I can teach you the basics"

"So you do KNOW how to duel!" he pointed out while displaying a cheeky smile

"When you're little and look up to your sister, you tend to learn" She didn't sound too proud of that. "But it was merely a whim!

"Still!" He clapped his hands together and started to beg. "Can you please teach me how to duel! Please!"

She sighed and gave in to his begging "Fine...I guess we do have some time for that. But no dozing off while I'm talking, got that?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" The rest of the break period was spent teaching him the very basics of dueling, and since there were a lot of rules, he almost did doze off a few times. Almost.

After the break period was over, the 2 went back to class, but Yuji wasn't really paying attention as he put his notebook up to hide himself running his hand through his deck. -Alright, so the monsters are those ones with stars, the spell cards are green and the pinkish ones are traps, but she didn't know what the black ones were- He yawned, again.- I could really use a nap...I didn't get my usual one during the break period.- And just like that, he fell asleep in class. But that didn't last long.

"Hey, wake up!" A strange female voice echoed in his mind. "Something is not right. WAKE UP!" At that last shout, he did wake up. But not a subtle way, unfortunately

"Hm?" His teacher, a woman in her late 30' with long black hair, noticed him apparently falling asleep and waking up in sweat all of the sudden. "Having a nightmare, Amano?" She had quite the sarcastic tone of voice saying that, and Yuji knew that wasn't good for him. He stood there without answering. "If you're having problems sleeping then you shouldn't have a problem cleaning the class later today"

"But, Miss Kisara, I am not on du-"

"Not on duty?" She cut him off before he could finish. "Then think of it as punishment for sleeping in my class" The class was trying to ignore them, but you could people laughing and whispering. "Now then, let's continue our class!"

"Oh man..." He slammed his head on his desk. -What was it with that dream as well?- Later, after the bell rang and everyone left to go home, Yuji was still inside the classroom cleaning the floor. "Stupid dream..." He was muttering. "If I wouldn't have woken up like that, then I wouldn't be here!" He was really focused on his job. Until he heard someone knock at the door.

"Yuji?" It was Karen. "Care to explain why you woke up like that? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Kinda..." He put down the brush. "It was a weird one as well"

"How come?"

"I don't know. Real? It just seemed like someone was actually shouting at me to wake up"

"Oh...Are you sure it isn't because of me waking you up in the morning?" She tried joking, but it was obvious that it didn't work.

"No...The voice wasn't yours" He replied looking a bit...out of it. "I don't know who it was to be honest"

"Wow...you really need your sleep"

"Maybe...But what's with you here?"

"Miss Kisara send me to make sure you don't fall asleep" At that line, Yuji raised an eyebrow which earned a giggle form Karen.

"Can you at least help me?"

"Sorry. Teacher's order." She replied bluntly.

"I see..." He was clearly tired of cleaning. "I'll finish up quick, so how about waiting for me outside the classroom?"

"Very well, but if you fall asleep, I have permission to splash you with water" With that she left and went outside the classroom where someone was waiting. "Who are you-AHHH" She screamed.

"What the?" He immediately dropped the brush and stormed out of the classroom. But the sight that was waiting for him was not a pretty one.

"Ah, I see you've come out" The guy that was following the revealed himself to be a boy about 1 year older than Yuji with black hair which became white towards the edges, a pair of light-blue jeans and a white jacket with a snowflake on the right side.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH KAREN!" He shouted as he saw his friend literally trapped in solid ice before his eyes. "Let her go!"

"Not yet" He spoke in a creepy tone of voice. "Not until I get what I came here for"

"And what is that?" He tried being strong but truth be told, he was shaking. He was afraid something might happen to Karen.

"Your deck and stone!" He said it while pointing at them. "once you give them to me, I will be on my way"

"The deck...? And my gem?" He held them both in his hands. "Why?"

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that. But why do you care for some cards and some worthless rock?" He had no shred of respect in his voice.

"Worthless...?" Those worths struck him badly. "This is the last thing-"

"Your mother gave you. Blah-blah-blah. A bunch of worthless sentimental crap" He had no respect at all, not even for such a thing. "Listen here, I am on a deadline, so just give me the cards already"

He squeezed the gem in his hand. "Who are you?"

"My, how demanding. My name is Yukimo" He smirked. "Anything else you want to know, Yuji Amano?"

It was already creepy enough to hear him say everything until now. The things he knew about Yuji, and now he said Yuji's full name. "If..." He looked at Karen. "If I give you at least the cards, would you leave and release Karen?"

"Tch. Fine" He didn't like not taking the stone as well, but for some reason, he smirked. -I will just come back for it later- He put his hand forward asking for the cards.

Yuji slowly began to give him the deck when out of the sudden he stopped. "NO! Do not give him the cards! Do not let him have them!" A voice was shouting in his head.

"Why...?" He muttered as he stood with the cards in his hand.

"huh?" Yukimo looked at Yuji who looked like he saw a ghost. "Are you doing alright?" There was no real worry behind his words.

"Listen" The voice repeated itself. "Too much is at stake here, and I understand your situation, but if you give him the Constellars, then you're putting more lives in danger than you can imagine" Unlike Yukimo, this voice had a solemn tone when talking. "So please, I am begging you...Don't give them to him. Fight him!"

"How...?" he muttered again. But this time he needed to decide quickly.

"Are you trying to fool me?" Yukimo was getting impatient and angry while looking at Yuji just standing there with his prize in his hand. "Hurry up before I turn her into a permanent ice sculpture!" He snapped.

-He's right...I must do this or- Suddenly he gasped as he saw something that looked like a hand covering the hand he was holding the cards with and pushing it back to him. -What...? But I don't even know how to duel properly, I never even used this deck before!"

"It's alright..." The hand retreated itself but Yuji couldn't see whom it belonged to. "They will guide you, as will I"

-Who are you?- He didn't even need to talk anymore, just think.

"My name is Magisa, and I'm a friend." Her voice was kind and solemn.

-Magisa...How do I duel him? I don't even have a duel disk.-

"Don't worry. Just hold your gem in your hand and let us guide you"

"GRRRRR. THAT'S IT!" Yukimo jumped at Yuji and tried to take his deck by force but at that moment Yuji jumped back and did as Magisa told him. In the next second, he and Yukimo were both blinded by a strong crimson light that filled the hallway they were in and when the light faded, something unexpected appeared on Yuji's arm.

"Wow." He looked at his arm where a piece of crimson armor appeared out of thin air which had odd markings on it that made it resemble some kind of duel disk and even a slot which contained Yuji's deck. "Is this...?"

"Your duel disk" Magisa answered him.

"heh...aha...HAHAHA" Yukimo burst into laughter. "Are you serious? You were smart enough to figure that out?" Hew was talking while laughing. "No matter! You just dug your grave!" Yukimo quickly put on his own duel disk which was light-blue with white, the model suggesting an icy theme. "Come on kid, let's see what you have, so follow me!" Without a warning, Yukimo jumped out through the window and a strange cold wind launched him upwards to the roof.

"I won't let him escape!" He looked at the now frozen Karen. "I will try and be quick, so don't catch a cold, ok?" After that he ran up the stairs towards the roof where Yukimo was waiting for him.

 **Alright, so, for those who read this when it came out you might've figured it out that I've changed some stuff here and there a bit, but no major plot change. But I did change it form script format, so, here!**

 **Now all I am asking...Which is not something I am used to btw, is to please follow, review, and favorite.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	3. Duel of ice

**Alright, last time, Yuji has received his deck, Constellars, but the very next day he begins hearing voices, having strange dreams and now someone is out for his deck and gemstone. Heck, they even took his friend, Karen, as a hostage, so he is forced to duel this Yukimo or else who knows what might happen to Karen.**

Yuji ran up the stairs as fast as he could knowing full well what might be waiting for him. His duel disk looked heavy but surprisingly, it was not, and more rather light as paper. Eventually, he reached the door to the roof and went right in it in his hurry. Yukimo was sitting on the railing, waiting. "I see you've shown up" He jumped off and stood straight facing Yuji while pointing his duel disk at him. "You know the terms, right? If I win, I get your stone and deck, and you can forget about your girlfriend downstairs"

"But if I win, you'll free Karen and leave us be!" He replied while pointing his duel disk at him. The lines on the disk glowed as his deck as shuffled, meaning that everything was set. "Let's do this!" His eyes had a faint crimson glow.

 _YUJI: LP: 4000, H:5_

 _YUKIMO: LP: 4000, H:5_

"I'll let you decide who goes since this is obviously your first duel" Yukimo acted pretty cocky. -This will be a cake walk-

"Very well!" He looked at his hand. -Alright, if I do this right, I can finish him right here and now!- He put a hand on his duel disk. "I-"

"WAIT!" Magisa shouted at him. "You can't do that! You can't even finish him this turn!"

-Magisa? What do you mean? His field is empty, so this is my chance!"

"Remember what Karen told you!" Magisa was right. Yuji was about to do a series of huge illegal moves there if she wasn't there to stop him.

 ** _Flashback_**

"When you start a duel, one must choose who goes first and who goes second" Karen was explaining the rules. This happened during the break period earlier.

"That's easy! I'll always start first and attack!" He was smiling pretty confidently at that while Karen was rubbing her template in a bit of disappointment. "Can't I?"

"Actually, while starting first allows you to set up with little changes of being countered, going second is actually a bit better." She began explaining. "If you go second, you can get a glimpse at your opponent's deck, you'll be able to draw a card, and go into the Battle Phase. Otherwise, there is not a lot you can even do during the first turn"

"I see" He rubbed the back of his head while a bit of sweat ran down his face. "I didn't realize even choosing your turn can mean this much"

 ** _End of the flashback._**

-Right!- He remembered. -If I go first I cannot draw, or even go into my Battle Phase, and judging from my hand, going first right now is not that good either- He looked at Yukimo and shouted. "I'll go second!"

"Very well" He took a card from his hand and slammed it on his duel disk. "I set one monster face-down and end my turn!" _a face-down card appeared on the field before them._

"My turn! I draw!" Yuji drew a card and began looking over his hand. "What now..." He muttered as he looked over his hand. Although he knew the basics, he was still pretty inexperienced.

"Careful, if you attack with a monster that has less attack then my monster's defense, you'll take damage." Yukimo poited out. Since his monster was face-down, one could not see its stats.

-He's right- He looked through his cards trying to find a good move to make, but honestly, he was also afraid not to mess up big time.

"Remember, Yuji" Magisa was speaking. "Let us guide you and you shall have nothing to worry about"

"Alright...I'll trust you. Please" He put his hand on his deck. "Please guide me, and help me save Karen" Although he was talking to Magisa and his deck, to Yukimo it seemed like he was talking alone.

"Are you sure you're alright? I think you should surrender" He mocked Yuji.

"I am fine..." Suddenly the image of a monster resembling a warrior clad in armor appeared before his eyes as a light glowed in his extra deck as well. "I see..." He looked at Yukimo, but this time, he had a fire in his eyes. "Fight with me! I summon Constellar Leonis!" _A monster wearing shining armor and what looked like a blue mane on his helmet appears_ _;1000/1800, level 3, Beast, LIGHT_ "I use his effect! During my Main Phase, I can normal summon another Constellar from my hand! I summon Constellar Sheratan! _Another monster appeared, a bit smaller than the other one but with similar armor, he had what looked like 2 ram horns on its helmet;_ _700/1900, level 3, Beast, LIGHT._ "When Sheratan is normal summoned, I can add a Constellar monster from my deck to my hand. I add Constellar Rasalhague!"

"Tch." He looked at Yuji's field and couldn't help but notice his monster's low attack. "What are those weaklings gonna do?"

"This" A light went across his eyes. "I overlay my 2 Level 3 monsters!"

"Xyz summon?!" Yukimo was genuinely surprised by that.

 _The 2 monsters turned into streams of light and a galaxy-like portal appeared, they went in it then a powerful light appeared_ " Come to me! Warrior of the stars, Constellar Hyades!" _A new monster appeared, he had similar armor, but he was larger, two horns on his helmet and 2 giant weapons that looked like kunai knives, 2 orbs were orbiting around him;_ 1900/1100, rank 3, Beast-Warrior, LIGHT, OU:2

"To think a total noob like you could pull off an Xyz summon" Yukimo hissed at Yuji.

"Xy-what?" At that moment Yukimo gave Yuji an odd look before starting to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you are merely a puppet!" He calmed himself enough to be able to talk. "YOU didn't Xyz summon HIM! HE made YOU Xyz summon HIM!" He pointed at Hyades. "You're nothing but a noob"

"Hey!" He was offended, even though it was the truth. "Let's see if you can still say that after I defeat you! I activate Hyades' ability! I detach one overlay unit to switch all your monsters to face-up defense position!" _One of the orbs went inside his armor and then the face-down monster flipped face-up, revealing_ _a small blue dragon with 1400/900, weaker than Hyades._ "Only 900 defense?! I could've destroyed it without Hyades!"

-That's it, go all out, dance as I sing- He watched but didn't talk. He was up to something.

"Anyway, Hyades attacks your monster! " _Hyades swung his 2 blades, impaling the dragon, but something was weird, his blade also put a hole in the roof._ "What in the world?!" He was both shocked and scared seeing that his monster, a harmless hologram he thought, did real damage.

"What is it?" Him, on the other hand, was unfazed by that. "Never dueled with that fancy glove before?"

"What was that...?"

"What is gonna happen to you once I'm done with you" He threatened Yuji. "I activate Snow Dragon's ability! When he's destroyed or card effect and sent to the graveyard, I can place one Ice Counter on any monster currently on the field. I choose Hyades!" _A wind carrying snowflakes appeared and a small piece of ice formed on Hyades armor._

-I don't know what those Ice counters are for, but I have a bad feeling about it- He took a card from his hand. "I set one card face-down and end my turn!" _A card appeared on the field_

 _YUJI: LP: 4000, H: 4_

 _YUKIMO: LP: 4000, H: 4_

" My turn! I draw!" He looked at the card and smiled. "Perfect! I activate the continuous spell, Water Hazard!" _A card appeared on the field after he had placed it on his disk, it had the image of a wave and water was dripping from it._ " Using its effect, when I control no monsters, I can special summon one WATER attribute monster from my hand! I special summon Blizzard Thunderbird!" _A new monster emerged from the water that dripped from_ _Water Hazard, it was a strange creature with an armor that made it look like a bird, large yellow wings were on its back;_ _1600/1400 level 4, Winged Beast, WATER_ "Next I activate the spell card, Foolish Burial to send one Blizzard Falcon to my graveyard from my deck, and use Thunderbird's effect! I discard one card to special summon 2 Winged-Beast WATER attribute monster, one form my grave and one from my hand. Come out, my 2 Blizzard Falcons!" _2 new monsters emerged, they looked like falcons, they had blue feathers;_ _1500/1500 level 4, Winger Beast, WATER_ Due to its own effect, Thunderbird return to my hand after I use its effect." Thunderbird disappeared.

 _YUKIMO: H: 2 (kNOWN IS BLIZZARD THUNDERBIRD)_

"2 Level 4 monsters...Are you going to Xyz summon as well?" He assumed that's what was coming seeing Yukimo's monsters.

"Please" He sounded disgusted at the idea. "Why would I result to such methods when what I already got is good enough?" He smirked. "I activate the spell card, Mirrored Ice! With its effect, if I control 2 or more WATER monsters, I can add 1 WATER monster for each WATER monster currently on the field. I count 2, my Falcons!" _Suddenly 2 giant pieces of ice appeared before the Falcons and their reflection shifted n the ice before it shattered and 2 cards appeared instead. Yukimo immediately grabbed them._ "The added cards are Snowman Creator and Snowdust Dragon! Next, I summon Snowman Creator! _A strange monster that looked like a machine literally creating snowman appeared;_ _1600/1000 level 4, Machine, WATER_ "Snowman Creator's effect! Upon his summoning, I place Ice Counters on your monsters up to the number of WATER monsters I control! I control 3 WATER monsters, so Hyades gains 3 more counters!" _More ice appeared on Hyades, it didn't bother him though._ "Everything is ready now..." He smiled as he put the card in his hand up. "I remove 4 Ice Counters on the field to special summon this!" _The ice shattered,_ _but a strong wind carried its pieces above where it gathered into a weird sphere of cold winds and ice. "_ Dragon of the freezing north, show yourself! Snowdust Dragon!" _A 4th monster appeared, a long blue dragon that breaths ice;_ _2800/1800 level_ 8, _Dragon, WATER_

"Wow..." Yuji took a step back as the dragon looked down upon him.

"Say Goodnight. I attack Hyades with Snowdust!" _The dragon turned to Hyades and froze him solid, shattering him._

"Hyades! ahh!" he screamed as the aftershock from the attack hit him and he had to cover his eyes" What the?" But when he opened his eyes he got the shock of his life. The whole area was covered in ice and snow and the wind was whipping it all over the place.

 _YUJI: LP: 3100._

Yukimo, on the other hand, was laughing. "Had enough yet? Have you?!" He raised his voice. "This is a TRUE duel!"

"I'm..." He almost slipped on the ice. "I'm still standing!" HE stood tall.

"Not for long..." His tone turned grim. "I attack you directly with my 2 Falcons!" _The 2 went straight at Yuji, he managed to dodge but one of them managed to scratch his cheek._

 _YUJI: LP: 100_

"Now, to finish, I attack with Sno-"

"Trap activate!" He shouted before Yukimo could finish his sentence and before Yukimo could notice, his monster was frozen by the ice around him.

"WHAT?" He shouted. "HOW!"

"Attack Overload, I can activate this card if I take more than 3000 points of damage during the Battle Phase. I end the Battle Phase!" He slowly stood up as he talked.

Yukimo was gritting his teeth in irritation. He couldn't accept that Yuji managed to survive this turn despite him having Snowdust Dragon out. "Fine!" He snapped at Yuji. "I end my turn! But next turn, you're mine! So come on! Draw your last pathetic card!" He kept shouting.

-I'm in a real predicament here- He looked at his field and hand. -I have nothing on my field or hand and my monster was taken out like it was nothing! He also has a monster with 2800 ATK-

"Don't worry, there is still hope"Magisa's voice echoed in his mind again.

-How? I lost Hyades-

"He was not alone"

A new light came from his extra deck. "Of course!" He put his hand on his deck. "I draw!" Once he saw what he drew, he knew what to do. "Alright! I summon Constellar Rasalhague!" _A new monster had appeared, shining armor, but pretty small and he was holding a scepter;_ 900/100 level 2, Spellcaster, LIGHT

Yukimo laughed when he saw it. "How's that runt of a monster going to help you? He doesn't even have enough attack to destroy my weakest!" He mocked Rasalhague which earned him an angry glare from the monster.

"I activate its effect!" He ignored his mockery. "I tribute him in order to resurrect a Constellar from the grave, come back, Hyades!" _As the little one disappeared, Hyades appeared again, but the orbs that were orbiting around him were gone._

"Really? Bringing back an xyz?" He laughed. "Fool, when they leave the field, they lose their overlay units! So in other words, he's useless!"

" But he's not here to stay..." He muttered loud enough for Yukimo to hear him.

His smile disappeared. "huh?"

"I overlay Hyades!" _Hyades turned into a stream of light, just like the time when he was summoned and a galaxy-like portal appeared. "_ Bright stars that shine in the endless space. Gather together under this new form and show the world your shining beauty! Xyz Summon! Come, Constellar Ptolemy M7!" _A big dragon appeared on Yuji's side, it was covered in the same armor as all other Constellars and he had beautiful golden wings;_ _2700/2000 rank 6, Machine, LIGHT_

"WHAT!" He snapped. "How could you summon something like this?! HOW!"

"You messed with Karen, I won't forgive you." He pointed at Yukimo as his eyes had a red glow in them. "I attack Snowdust with Ptolemy!" _Yuji's dragon opened his mouth slightly and a strong light could be seen in it._

-Is he nuts? My dragon has more attack and he doesn't have enough LP to survive- He chuckled "Very well! If this is how you wanna die. THEN LET'S WHAT YOU CAN!" _Snowdust was getting ready to counter-attack._

"I activate the quick-play spell, Shining Hope!" At those words, Yukimo watched as the light started to shine around him. "Shining Hope's effect! When a Constellar battles a monster with higher attack and the opponent has more LP than me, the opponent's monster has its attack reduced to 0!" _A bright light started shining on Ptolemy's wings._ _As the light was shining the ice and snow that covered the area melted and Snowdust fell to the ground_

"Very well...But I will finish you during my next turn!" he shouted.

"There won't be another turn! Shining Hope has another effect, my monster gains attack equal to half the difference in our LP!" At those words...Yukimo realized.

"Half...but that's..." He realized...It was over.

"Hm? This kid got him" The mysterious person was watching the duel from a safe distance.

 _The LP difference is 3900, half that is 1950, 2700 plus 1950= 4650._ "GO! PTOLEMY! SHINING STAR STRIKE!" _Ptolemy shot a strong beam of light that obliterated Snowdust and even made a hole through the roof all the way down through the school._

 _YUJI: LP: 100; YUKIMO: LP: 0_

"No...It can't be" he was clearly refusing to accept loss "You cheated. Yeah, that's it..."

"I won! Now free Karen!" Yuji demanded.

"You cheated" he was whispering those words and repeated them, faster and faster, louder and louder. Until... "YOU CHEATED!"

"What? I did not!"

"NO WAY YOU COULD'VE BEAT ME! Say goodbye to your friend, cause she's never leav-" Yukimo gasped as someone dropped down between him and Yuji before Yukimo could jump on him.

"Now now, Yuki, he did not cheat, he beat you fair and square. Respect your end of the deal" Judging from the voice and form of the body, the person was a she. But her face was covered with a bike helmet.

Although he was clearly not happy about this, he behaved. "FINE!" He snapped his fingers and a faint sound of ice cracking could be heard coming from the hallway.

"See you later, boy"

"This is not over Yuji, I will get those cards, remember that!" He snapped at him before a bright light shone brightly and blinded Yuji. When his sight returned to him, they were gone.

"Who were they?" He could only wonder. But right now, there was someone who needed him. "I have to go check on Karen" As he was running down the stairs his duel disk disappeared but a box strapped to his biceps with his deck in it appeared instead.

Unknown to him. Magisa smiled. "He is a good choice, Constellars"

 **Favorite, Review and Follow, please.**

 **This has been the very first duel of this series and honestly, I am gladded I revamped since this allows me to fix grammatical issues and typos. THANK YOU GRAMMARLY. Oh, right, this also allowed me to look over the duel itself and fixed some stuff in it.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	4. School budget

After Yuji defeated Yukimo, he rushed down the stairs to where Karen was. -Hope she's ok- Eventually, he arrived where Karen was. "Karen!" he went to her but she was unconscious, the floor was also wet from the ice. "Good, she's just unconscious." he picked her up and went outside. The school was a mess! Water and ice from the duel were everywhere and the hole from Yuji's dragon was clear as day. -I can't believe this, the monsters were real, like, real, real!- he had a troubled expression while trying to process what just happened.

"Mmm...Yuji?" she opened her eyes slightly.

"Karen!" he noticed

"What happened? Why are my clothes wet? Why were you carrying me?" She clearly had questions, and honestly, who could blame her?

"Well, you see..." Yuji put her down and began explaining what happened but it was a hard thing to believe.

"Did you fell asleep or something again?"She had a disappointed look in her eyes "All that sounds like a dream. So why are you lying?"

"I'm not! I swear that is the truth!" Yuji tried convincing Karen he wasn't lying, but truth be told, all that was pretty hard to believe if you didn't see it.

"Look, most likely a pipe broke and the water jet knocked me out, now if you'll excuse me, WE have a broken pipe to report!" she went towards the door.

sign "I guess it does sound crazy" he went to the door as well but as they both got close to it they began hearing sounds coming from the outside."The police?"-crap, I hope I'm not in trouble-

The 2 stepped outside, multiple cars, news reporters and what not were in front of the school. "What is this?" she was clearly surprised, she didn't know what happened

"Hm? Where is everybody looking?- he looked in the same direction as everyone else -OHHH- It wasn't that hard to miss honestly and the light show he put up was unlikely not to draw attention. "Karen?" he taped her shoulder

"Not now, I gotta find out what happened."

"I know what happened... I already told you after all." he pointed at the hole that Ptolemy made, it was a big hole going through the whole school.

"What are you talking about-" She gasped in complete shock as she saw the damage made to the school. She almost passed out realizing what Yuji was true and fell over, but Yuji caught her.

"Easy now..." He was making sure she wouldn't fall as she placed her hand on her forehead in disbelieve.

"Yuji, what happened? she was scared. Her voice trembling.

"As you can see...things got out of hand..."

"HEY, YOU 2!" A police officer saw them and went to them. "What's with you here?"

"I'm the president of the student council."

"Cleaning duty" Yuji answered pretty bluntly.

"Did you saw what happened?" The officer looked at the damage. "This place looks like war hit it."

N-no" Of course she'd lie as no one would believe them.

"All we remember is talking in the hallway when a pipe burst. Everything went blank after that" And of course he'd back up the lie.

The officer let out a tired sigh as he looked once again as the school "This is a weird one." He turned to Yuji and Karen "So, are you 2 gonna be ok or should I call your parents?"

"We'll be fine, thank you" Karen answered. "We should go home as well"

"Alright, I'll help you get past the reporters. Seeing 2 students walking out of here might think you 2 got a lead and they'll bomb you with questions." By his voice, you could tell he didn't like them too much. "Those guys don't have any respect for privacy."

Later, when Yuji arrived back home safely thanks to the kind officer keeping reporters at bay, like, seriously, those guys were like starving vampires when they think they have a possible scoop. But that aside, when Yuji arrived home he was greeted by his father which immediately went to him to make he's ok. "Yuji! Are you hurt?"

" I'm fine. I only got a small scratch"

"Thank God, I was originally gonna scold you because your teacher called and told me you were sleeping in class, but now I'm just grateful you're safe"

"I'm alright dad, Karen was hit by a water pipe though." he made it sound like she literally got hit by one, not just soaked.

" Oh my!" he had a worried tone of voice "is she alright? Is her sister already on her way to the hospital?"

"Wait, what! Hospital?" He realized why the confusion. "She is fine! I didn't mean it like that. A pipe broke and she was soaked, that's all!"

He was relieved to hear that "Good, I guess we'll find out tomorrow what is gonna happen to your school."

"Yeah "he smiled awkwardly "Though, I wouldn't mind the extra napping time."

His father let out a small chuckle when he heard his son's small joke. "Anyway, I'll head to my room" After that Yuji went upstairs to his room.

-Oh Nova, what am I gonna do with our boy?- he pulled out a picture with a woman - He's more like you every day, I worry because of that, but hey, you weren't any different- He smiled at the picture, but he also looked somewhat sad.

Inside his room, Yuji was looking through his cards on his bed.

-Alright, so what did I use against that Yukimo guy?-He picked up a couple of cards from the pile in front of him.

 _Attack Overload_

 _Trap card_

 _When you take 3000 or more damage during the Battle Phase from 1 or more attacks; end the Battle Phase._

 _Shining Hope_

 _Quick-play spell card_

 _During the Battle Phase, if a "Constellar" monster you control battle an opponent monster with a higher attack while your LP is lower than your opponents: Target the other monster, and if you do, make its attack 0, also your monster gains attack equal to half the LP difference._

-those are the cards that won me the game, but what about the big one?- He pulled out the Xyz monster, Constellar Ptolemy M7, the monster which won him the duel...and that destroyed the school.

"huh" he had a slightly disappointed look on his face - he has a cool effect, why didn't I use it?- He looked at his effect more carefully -oh, I'm dumb- he slapped his forehead easily - I couldn't use it anyway- His phone rang and he answered." hello?"

"Don't 'hello' me!" To his dismay, he got an angry Karen on the other side of the line

"What is it, Karen?" He asked with his voice trembling a bit. A foolish question if you think that the answer was obvious.

"What do you mean what is it?" She was angry alright. **"** YOU MADE A HOLE THROUGH OUR SCHOOL!" As she yelled into Yuji's ear the poor boy had no choice but to put distance between the phone and his ear so he won't go deaf.

"Sorry..." Apologizing is not gonna cut it, boy.

"Do you think that's gonna cut it?" What did I say? "You'll have to take responsibility!"

"How?" He kept his voice volume down.

"You'll have to... **"** All of a sudden, silence, sweet silence. But an odd one to that as well. Karen must've realized that what she was asking was not that...possible. At least not without being sent to the psychiatrist for how nuts that sounded.

"Have to?" he asked with a slightly scared tone of voice once he noticed the rather awkward silence.

"Uhhhh" she was thinking "tell the teachers?" she muttered in the phone. Really? Tell the teachers?

"Tell the teachers?" he was surprised to hear that

"Y-yes?" she clearly realized her mistake and all her anger turned to embarrassment as she realized her request.

"What should I tell them? 'Hello, sorry for the hole in the school, my monster did it' " he had a sarcastic voice.

"Look, I realize that is not possible, heck, I wouldn't have believed you if you didn't tell me and then saw the damage with my own eyes." her voice returned to normal.

"So? What now?"

"I don't know. They'll tell us tomorrow what is going to happen, in the meantime go to sleep. You'll need it..." She recalled his story and how he apparently faced Yukimo to save her. "And Yuji...I want to thank-" At that moment, she noticed. Yuji hanged up and went to sleep most likely already. "That idiot! "she was slightly annoyed by that as she put the phone down and went to sleep herself.

The next morning, Yuji was, to the surprise of some people, awake and walking towards the school. He yawned while walking "Why does school have to start so early?" You could tell by the sound of his voice that he was not a morning person at all.

"Yuji!" As he was walking he heard a familiar voice call out to him and when he turned to his right he saw Rachel walking to him, so he stopped for a bit for her to catch up.

"Hello, Rachel." He greeted her, but you could still tell he wanted to sleep due to his voice.

"Have you heard what happened at our school?" Gossip travels quick.

"Yeah" He yawned again as he said that.

"I'm surprised that you're awake and actually on time" she had a slightly surprised tone of voice

"Even I come on time" He yawned mid-sentence ****"sometimes." He scratched the back of his head. "But anyway, we should get going unless we want to be late."

"Right" As so they walked to school, but once they arrived they found a large crowd of students cramped at the entrance. "What's going on?"

"I don't know" He looked around the crowd and eventually spotted Karen. "Karen!" He called out to her and luckily she turned around and saw them as well.

"Good, you came." She noticed Rachel being with him " I see you brought Rachel with you" She seemed happy to see Rachel.

"Karen, mind explaining to us what's happening?" Rachel, at this point, looked pretty worried. "This is not normal"

"The teachers have an announcement to make about...that" She pointed at the school only for Rachel to see a part of it covered and the hole in it only slightly visible. "I don't know what exactly they want to tell everyone, but my guess is that it's about the budget."

"Budget?" This caught Yuji's attention. "What do you mean?"

"The school was beginning to have financial problems a while back. I noticed it one day when doing some paperwork." She looked at Rachel, and from her look, it seemed that something has happened. "If I am right then some clubs might be shut down to preserve enough money to fix and keep the school running"

"I'm worried about my swimming club practice, I hope it'll get spared" she had a worried tone of voice

Suddenly, someone started shouting. "Alright, listen up!" the principal was speaking as the students gathered around. "As you might have heard, our school had an unknown incident, due to this event, the budget will be depleted to fix it, so certain things will be canceled until things get back to normal" the principal called out multiple things that have been shut down due to the budget, including the swimming club.

"What...?" The news hit her like a boulder. All her strive and hard work have been reduced to nothing in mere seconds right before eyes, and what's worse, she couldn't do anything about it.

"Oh Rachel" Karen tried to help Rachel snap out of it, but how could she? Karen didn't know how it was to have your hard work shattered like that, nor will she since the council was not called out and actually left intact.

-I'm sorry Rachel...I'm sorry- He clenched his fist in frustration as he knew it was his fault for the hole. But he couldn't say anything, so all he could do was try and comfort her. "I'm sorry"

"It's ok...It wasn't your fault, so you needn't apologize" she put on a smile, a fake smile.

-Poor Rachel, I know how important the swimming club was to her- She looked at Yuji with a gaze that asked him if she should tell Rachel, but Yuji nodded in disagreement.

-I know it is partially my fault, but I can't apologize properly- he had a bit of a frustrated look the whole time but he tried to hide it as best as he could.

"That'll be all" the principal put the list away then fixed his glasses "Classes are canceled until next week. I apologize to all club members who had their clubs shut down." The principal left.

After that, many students returned home disappointed and some even shedding tears. But Yuji, Karen, and Rachel were walking together and actually talking to try and make Rachel forget a bit about her club being shut down and all that.

"Well..." Yuji yawned. "I guess I get to sleep a bit more now" Despite what happened he kept being himself to some degree, and to his fortune, actually earned a giggle from Rachel.

Karen sighed at his antics "What am I going to do with you?" The classic reply Yuji always got from Karen. A good thing she kept it as she managed to make Rachel maintain a faint smile.

"You 2 barely changed" Rachel was smiling faintly, but this time, it was genuine. "And to be honest, I am glad"

He was feeling bad for what he did despite Rachel's reassuring smile -I wish I could help her-

"Good to see you're not letting this get to you." Karen smiled at Rachel. Proud that her friend is not letting this affect her too much.

"Yeah, besides, this actually gives me more free time now, I don't have to practice so I might as well find a way to spend my time"

"Like?" Karen asked out of curiosity, but even she couldn't see this one coming.

"Well, you see" she pulled out a small box from her bag, inside there were Duel Monsters cards "I always wanted to learn." Now this was a surprise for both Yuji and Karen.

"Duel Monsters!?" Told ya she was surprised. "When did you became interested?"

"I might've watched a live duel and seeing the monsters fight and duelist going at it with the passion they had really caught my interest. But due to the swimming club I never really had enough time to practice or learn it properly."

"That's awesome!" Yuji snapped. "I actually want to learn as well, see!" He wasted no time pulling out his deck and showing it to her.

"Constellars, huh?" She looked through the cards one by one. "I never heard of them before"

"I know, right? Aren't they cool?" He was getting pretty hyped. "But enough about my cards. What are you playing?"

"Well, I don't know much about it so I asked at the shop for some tips, bought some buster packs and got a bunch of good cards."

"What did you get?"

"Well..." she pulled out a card "I don't know what this card is but I find it interesting" she was holding a purple monster card

"That's a fusion monster!" Karen exclaimed.

"Fusion monster?" Rachel looked at her card. "So that's what this is, huh?"

"Yes, its when you use a fusion spell card to summon a new monster from your extra deck by sending 1 or more monsters listed as materials from the field or hand to the grave." She explained the summoning method but that kinda gave something away.

"Karen! I didn't know you duel!" Rachel was pretty surprised to hear how much Karen knew and assumed Karen was dueling.

"What? No!" she told her with a strong tone of voice

"Then how do you know so much?" Rachel asked.

"Her older sister used to be a regional champion" Yuji answered but that earned him a punch in the shoulder form Karen. "Ow! Why'd you done that for? She was gonna find out sooner or later, so why not tell her now?"

"Because you 2 don't know my sister." She had an irritated and tired tone of voice when she brought up her sister.

"Then how about we meet her and ask her to teach us?"

"What?! No! no no no no" Karen was against the idea form the looks of things, but then.

"Please, Karen!" Rachel asked her with hands clasped together. "Please allow us to ask your sister for training!"

She sighed as she admitted her defeat. "I am not responsible for anything that might happen, clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Yuji replied with enthusiasm.

"Thank you!" Rachel thanked her for the chance.

After that, they went to Karen's house, but the atmosphere was pretty uncomfortable for Karen due to having 2 upcoming duelist next to her.

 **Alright.**

 **As always don't forget to Review, Favorite and Follow.**

 **I am not really good at these after-story messages, so do a review, please.**

 **Note: Since this is a revamped chapter I will be answering reviews in the latest chapter instead of the one that is next after this one.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	5. Karen's sister

After yesterdays disaster with Rachel's club getting shut down because of budget issues, the 3 headed to Karen's house where, after some begging, Karen agreed to introduce the 2 to her older sister which will teach the 2 some dueling. But why did Karen act as if it'll be the end of the world?

After walking a few blocks they reached Karen's house. "Your house is pretty nice" Rachel gave her a polite compliment.

"Yeah, it's only me and my sister and luckily none of us are lazy" Karen replied. "So cleaning is not an issue."

"So, where is she? I can't wait to start my duel monster training" He was speaking a bit too loud.

"Duel Monsters?!" Suddenly a new voice came from upstairs and a woman, most likely in her early 20' with long black hair made into a ponytail wearing a beige sleeveless top with light-brown vertical lines on it and a pair of blue jeans. She had blue eyes and a small bracelet with an angel-wing model on it. "Are my ears playing tricks or have I heard it right?"

"Nice one Yuji" Karen was obviously a bit upset about it. -And here I wanted to sugarcoat a bit to save myself a headache-

"Hi" Rachel spoke. "Are you Karen's older sister? The one which held a regional title?"

"Sure am" She smiled at her. "So what brings you guys here? Karen isn't that fond of bringing friends over"

"Well" Rachel replied. "I and Yuji wish to actually learn from you"

"Yeah" Yuji backed her up. "We heard you're pretty good and we were wondering if you're willing to teach us some stuff"

"Really?" You could hear the interest in her voice. "In that case, mind if I see your decks?"

"Sure! No problem." Yuji handed her his deck.

"Constellars!" She looked over them with a curious look. "I never heard of such an archetype before. I assume you must feel pretty proud for having these guys, I assume they must be pretty rare." She gave him his deck back.

"I guess" He gave her an awkward smile. "I never thought about it like that, to be honest"

"No worries" She turned to Rachel. "What about you? Mind if I take a look?"

"Not at all." Rachel gave her the deck. "

She whistled when she saw them. "Lunalights. Now those are a good deck. A good fusion centered deck with a good effect diversity." She looked at Rachel. "Tell me, do you have some fusions as well?"

"I do!" She pulled them out of her pocket and gave them to her.

"Not bad." She kept examining her deck until something caught her eye. "Where's polymerization?"

"Poly-what?" Rachel looked like she had no idea what she was talking about.

"Polymerization. It's the card that stands at the core of fusion decks." She explained how the card looked at Rachel.

"Oh!" Rachel remembered. "Well..." She seemed a bit embarrassed. "I found a bit strange looking so I didn't bother to add it. I didn't know it was important."

"I see." Despite this, she smiled. "You 2 really need help, so how about we go to the living room and continue there?"

"Don't we have other things to do, Crystal?" Karen intervened.

"Relax sis, not like the trash will run away" Crystal, as it seems her name was, took Yuji and Rachel and went to the living room where they continued their talk, but Karen didn't stay with them and decided to go upstairs to do some school work. "Now" She looked at Rachel "For your deck, you're gonna need polymerization, its the main fusion card people use, so it's a must!"

"Understood!" Rachel replied with energy.

"Also, Yuji" She turned her attention to him.

"Yes?"

"I couldn't help but notice some effects on your cards as well as a pattern, so I must ask. Do you have Xyz cards?" Crystal asked as she was looking at Yuji pull out something out of his pocket.

"Like this?" He showed her Hyades. "I was wondering what it was"

"Yes. That right there is an Xyz monster. A bit rarer and complicated to use than fusion monsters, but good none-the-less"

"Does that mean Yuji's deck is Xyz based?" Rachel asked.

"Seems so, and I have no idea what he might be hiding in there except maybe a rank 4"

Both Yuji and Rachel asked at once. "Rank?"

"Wow." She rubbed her forehead a bit. "You 2 really are noobs. This ought to take a bit" Crystal began explaining various rules to them, including the basics. Yuji, who had Karen explain the basics before, managed to understand most of it while Rachel was almost at a complete loss.

"I didn't realize that Duel Monsters was so...complex" She was overwhelmed a bit. Poor Rachel.

"Yeah..." Yuji had a rather tired tone of voice." It is pretty complex..." He yawned.

"Don't go falling asleep here, boy" Crystal talked and managed to keep Yuji from falling asleep. "There is still a lot to learn"

"Like Link summoning?" Yuji asked despite his sleepy voice.

"Exactly! You 2 need to learn it!" She sounded pretty energetic saying that but also serious. "The Extra Monster Zone is the only place where you can special summon from the extra deck to and while special summoning from the grave is a way to bypass it..."

"Monsters like my Xyz actually lose more from that since they won't have overlay units when revived?" Yuji threw a small question there to try and see if he got it.

Crystal raised an eyebrow at him. "Good job! That's exactly why! So you need a link monster with good links to open up your main monster zones to go into multiple extra deck monsters"

"Wait" Rachel stepped in. "But neither of us has any Link monsters!" She had a point. Yuji had no Link monster and neither did she.

"Then you will have to get some later, or your decks will be slowed down a bit" Crystal pointed out. "But even with this limitation, you should still be able to make a strategy and win"

"I don't know about you Rachel, but I think a Link monster is optional" Yuji talked. "I mean, you need to send to the grave to summon one while Xyz turn their materials into overlay units to use their effects"

"Oh?" Crystal couldn't help but notice his little cocky attitude. "In that case, are you interested in a duel?"

"What?" The question caught Rachel off guard.

"Wait." He noticed the way she said it. "You want to duel both of us at the same time?"

"Well yeah. Since you 2 are just noobs it should be easy" She acted pretty cockily about it as well, but that comment was not left unanswered.

"Bring it!" Yuji snapped with enthusiasm at her. "Just because we're not as experienced doesn't mean we'll leave that comment slide!"

"I agree!" Rachel was on Yuji's side. "We accept"

"In that case" She pulled out a duel disk from behind the chair. "Let's do this!"

"Oh yeah, let's-" At that moment he remembered...He couldn't use his gem and he didn't have a proper duel disk. " Actually, I don't have a duel disk..." He smiled awkwardly. "So how about the table-" At that moment he was left surprised when he saw Rachel pull something out of her bag. "Rachel! You have a duel disk?!" He was surprised to see that she owned one.

"Yes..." She answered shyly. "I don't really spend my money, so it went up. I decided to buy it when duel monsters started to seem interesting."

"Oh man...that leaves me out" Yuji collapsed on the sofa.

"Don't worry about it, for I I know where to get a duel disk" She cleared her throat. "Karen!" She shouted at her sister which then came down and answered.

"What is it?" Karen asked.

"Mind lending Yuji your duel disk?" Crystal asked back. "We are gonna duel and he needs one"

She sighed. "Fine..." She went back to her room and returned with the duel disk, which was beautifully decorated to look like the sky night. "Here" She gave it to Yuji.

"Thank Karen" He put it on. "It's a bit tight"

"It is not the male version, but it'll do." Crystal said. After that, they all went outside to duel. "Alright, here are the rules for this match. You 2 will share your field and grave but not your life points, and after each of your turns, it'll be my go. For example, when Yuji ends his turn, then it'll be my turn and when I end my turn it'll be Rachel's turn then back to me, got it?"

"Got it!" Yuji replied as Rachel simply nodded.

"Then let us begin" Crystal smirked while looking at them. -This ought to be interesting-

 _CRYSTAL: LP: 8000, H: 5_

 _YUJI: LP: 4000, H: 5_

 _RACHEL: LP: 4000, H:5_

"I'll go first! I play the field spell, Ritual Sanctuary from my hand!" _The surrounding area began changing and turned into what looked like a wedding chapel_

"Pretty." Rachel was amazed by it

"Field spells, huh? Awesome" Yuji was amazed as well

"I use Ritual Sanctuary's effect!" Crystal declared. "I discard one spell card to add 1 LIGHT attribute Ritual Monster or 1 Ritual spell card from my deck to my hand!" _A card popped out of her deck then she grabbed it. "_ I choose Cyber Angel Benten!" _she added a blueish monster card to her hand."_

"Cyber Angel?" Rachel muttered.

"Ritual Monster?" Yuji did the same.

"I activate the Ritual spell from my hand! Machine Angel Ritual!" _Suddenly the chapel turned into a metallic color and a big fire appeared on the altar "_ I send Petit Cyber Angel and Shining Angel from my hand to the grave to Ritual summon Cyber Angel Benten!" _2 monsters appeared above the flame and turned to dust, the flame began having a golden glow to it and then a new monster came out._ _It looked like a woman holding a chain with a fan at the end of it;_ _1800/1500, level 6, Fairy, LIGHT_

"Wow..." he looked at her monster. "So, this is Ritual Summoning, huh?"

"Since I can't attack I'll end my turn." Crystal said.

 _CRYSTAL: LP: 8000, H: 0_

"Alright, my turn-" he stopped "Wait, wanna go Rachel?" He offered Rachel the next turn.

"Really? Thank you!" she turned at Crystal "I draw!" she drew one card. "What to do?" she looked through her cards -I don't have that poly card. Wait, what's this? - She picked up something from her hand. "I activate Fusion substitute!" _A card showing a strange spiral of light appeared, then,_ _Rachel's disk beeped_ " 'select monsters' " She read what it said on the duel disk. "I know!" _She grabbed 2 of her cards "_ I send Lunalight Black Sheep and Lunalight Purple Butterfly to the grave to fusion summon Lunalight Cat Dancer!" _The 2 monsters melted together in the spiral of light and a new monster appeared. I_ _t_ _looked like a girl with crimson hair wearing a mask and some dancing costume, she had 2 daggers in her hands;_ _2400/2000 level 7, Beast-Warrior, DARK_

"Nice one!" Yuji shouted.

she was looking at her monster and didn't really hear Yuji as she was awed by her monster "pretty..."

"not bad, I said you had no polymerization cards, but not that you had 0 fusion ones." Crystal added.

"What now?" Rachel directed her question at Yuji.

"Command your monster to attack Benten! She's weaker!" he had an excited look on his face

"Ok. Cat Dancer attack Benten!" Rachel shouted as she pointed at Benten. _Cat Dancer pulled out her daggers and attacked Benten, Crystal's monster was destroyed_

 _CRYSTAL: LP: 7400_

"Not bad." Crystal added as she saw her monster disappear.

"Yay!" she was happy that her attack worked "Also, I believe Cat has an effect."

"What do you mean?" _Suddenly a dagger flew to Crystal and almost hit her_ "I see." She smirked.

 _CRYSTAL: LP: 7300_

Rachel read the card "It says that each time it attacks it inflicts 100 points of extra damage."

"I see, that explains it" she had a smile on her face, despite being in both field and LP disadvantage.

"I end my turn." Rachel said.

"My turn, draw!" _She looked at her card_ "Hello there beautiful. I activate Ritual Sanctuary's effect! I shuffle spells in my grave back in the deck then summon a monster with a level less or equal to the number of spells I shuffled!" _2 cards popped from her grave then she placed them on her that then shuffled. "_ I shuffled 2 spells! Therefore I special summon a level 2 or below monster in defense mode. Come out! Cyber Petit Angel!" _A monster that looked like a little robotic angel_ _appeared;_ _300/200, level 2, Fairy, LIGHT_

"How cute." Rachel looked at the little monster

"What are you gonna do with that little thing?" Yuji asked as he pointed at the lil' monster.

"Just watch. I use his effect! When he's summoned I can add one Cyber Angel or Cyber Angel Ritual spell from my deck to my hand." _a card popped out of her deck "_ Unfortunately, there's not much I can do, so I set one card and I end my turn" _a face-down card appeared on the field._

 _CRYSTAL: LP: 7300, H: 1_

"My turn! I draw!" _Yuji drew a card_ "What to do" he examined his hand "Well, I better summon something good since I can't use my extra deck."

"Sorry." Rachel apologized since it was her monste4r which occupied the extra monster zone.

"Don't worry, your monster is awesome!" he smiled to reassure Rachel.

"Ok." She replied.

"I summon Constellar Pollux!" _A monster that looked like a knight holding a sword with 2 different blades on it appeared, its armor was divided into 2 sides, on one side it was white and the other one had a more ominous look, it had darker details on it with spikes here and there; 1700/600, level 4, Warrior, LIGHT "_ Pollux's effect! I'm allowed to normal summon once again!"

"2 normal summons ?!" The effect surprised her a bit.

"I tribute Pollux to summon Constellar Antares!" _As Pollux put his sword up a bright light shined on him and a new monster appeared, it had a silver armor with a red light on it, he was wielding a spear that looked to be tied to a sickle at the other end , the sickle was made of metal but the blade of the spear was made of red light, this Constellar had a mechanical look to it as well;_ _2400/900, level 6, Machine, LIGHT_

"Wow" Rachel looked at Yuji's monster "Awesome"

"Those Constellars are pretty nice if I dare say so myself." Crystal commented." But will they be enough?"

"Antares effect! When I summon him I can add one Constellar from my grave to my hand!" Yuji kept going. _A card popped out of his grave and he added it to his hand._ "time to attack. Antares, attack Cyber Petit Angel!" _Yuji's monster grabbed the little angel with its sickle and it what getting ready to hit it with its_ _spear._

"I activate my trap! Holy Barrier, Mirror Force!" Crystal interrupted. _Her face down revealed itself then a strange wall appeared in front of her monster, Antares hit it, but then he and Cat Dancer were destroyed._

"What?!" he looked surprised. "What happened to our monsters?"

"Too bad!" She was smiling at them as she placed a hand on her hip."I activated my face-down trap, Mirror Force. When you attack, I can activate this card, and when that happens, all attack position monsters are destroyed!" She looked a bit disappointed.

"Damn. I'm sorry Rachel, because of me your monster was destroyed. " He apologized to her.

"It's alright, we can still win!" She replied.

"How cute, but hurry and end your turn. I have dinner to cook" Crystal said.

"I first set one face down" Yuji took a card from his hand and set it on the field. "I end my turn"

 _YUJI: LP: 4000, H: 4_

 _RACHEL: LP: 4000, H: 3_

 _CRYSTAL: LP: 7300, H: 1_

 **Another one in the bag. Do let me know what you think of this duel.**

 **Please do not forget to review, favorite and follow.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	6. Cyber Light , A new star shines

picking up from where we left off. Yuji and Rachel were dueling Karen's older sister, Crystal, they had an advantage in both field and LP, but after Yuji ran into a Mirror Force, the tables might turn.

A drop of sweat ran down Yuji's face -The card I set is my Attack Overload Trap, with it I can end the battle-

"I draw!" _Crystal drew a card and looked at it._ "Perfect! I activate Pre-Preparation of Rites!" _A card appeared on the field, it had a weird creature stuffing itself while being watched on it "_ With it, I add one Ritual Monster and 1 appropriate Ritual Spell card from my deck to my hand." _2 cards popped out of her deck "_ I add a 2nd Benten and Machine Angel Ritual!"

 _CRYSTAL: H: 3_

"I activate my Ritual spell, Machine Angel Ritual!" _The chapel changed again._ "I use Benten as a tribute!" _Benten appeared over the blame and turned to dust_ "Come out! Cyber Angel Natasha!" _A new monster appeared, it looked like a she-centaur with 4 arms, she was wearing armor on its top part of the body and a helmet;_ _1000/1000, level 5, Fairy, LIGHT_ " Then Benten's effect! When she's tributed I can add a light attribute fairy-type monster from my deck" _A card popped from her deck_ " I add Cyber Angel Dakini! now, I activate Natasha's effect! I gain LP equal to half her Attack points." _Crystal's LP went up by 500 points_ "

 _CRYSTAL: LP: 7800, H: 1_

"I end my turn"

"My turn, I draw!" _Rachel drew a card._

RACHEL: H: 4

-I don't get why she summoned another weak monster, but I still can destroy it- She grabbed a card in her hand "I summon Lunalight Blue Cat!" _A monster that looked a blue cat-girl with a moon-shaped mask and a ballet outfit appeared;_ _1600/1200, level 4, Beast-Warrior, DARK_

"Careful, she might have another nasty surprise. " Yuji warned Rachel so they don't fall for something like Mirror Force again.

"Don't worry." She reassured him. " I attack Natasha with Blue Cat!" _Blue cat pulled out her claws and jumped at Natasha._

"I activate Natasha's effect!" Crystal exclaimed. "When a Ritual Monster is targeted for an attack, that attack is negated." _Natasha raised herself on her back feet and Blue Cat returned to Rachel._

Rachel was a bit disappointed that her attack failed "I'm sorry Yuji, I couldn't do much."

"Don't worry. It is not over yet."

"Right." Rachel noticed a card in her hand "I set one card face-down and end my turn!" _A card appeared on the field_

 _RACHEL: H: 2_

"My turn! I draw!" she looked at her card "Good." She looked at them. "I activate Machine Angel Absolute Ritual!" _The chapel changed again, but the flame on the altar was bigger and brighter this time_

"Too bright!" Rachel covered her eyes due to the light.

"My eyes!" Yuji did the same. -Not again...- He hoped nothing crazy like what happened with Yukimo happens again this time due ot him not seeing anything.

"Using this card, I can Ritual summon by shuffling monsters in my grave as well. I tribute Cyber Petit Angel and I shuffle one Benten back into my deck to Ritual summon Cyber Angel Dakini!" _A new monster came out of the flame, like the rest, it was a she, and she was wearing armor and had multiple arms, with 2 she was holding a spear and with the other 2, she was holding 2 swords;_ _2700/2000, level 8, Fairy, LIGHT_

"That's not good" Once he saw her monster, Yuji knew it was not good.

-Who do I attack? They both have face downs, I have to risk it- Crystal turned her attention to Rachel. "I attack Blue Cat!" _Dakini jumped at Blue Cat, she swung her blades, the cat dodged until Dakini got her with the spear._

 _RACHEL: LP: 2900_

"Rachel!" Yuji shouted seeing as the attack made her take a small step back.

"It's fine" she smiled. She was actually enjoying this. "I activate my trap! Lunalight Reincarnation Dance!" _Her face down revealed itself, it had the image of 2 Monsters dancing between the clouds with the moon in the background._ "When a monster I control is destroyed, I can add 2 Lunalight monsters to my hand from my deck." _2 cards popped out of her deck "_ I choose, Crimson Fox and White Rabbit." she grabbed the cards and added them to her hand

 _RACHEL: H: 4_

"You learn quickly." Crystal complimented Rachel. "I end my turn. Dakini's effect activates! I add one Ritual Monster or Machine Angel Ritual spell card to my hand from my grave. I add the other Benten I had in there." _A card popped out of her grave_

 _CRYSTAL: LP: 7800, H:1_

"My turn! I draw!" Y _uji drew a card_ -How do I defeat Dakini? Natasha can negate attacks and if I don't act quickly she'll gain more LP-

"You're thinking too much, let them guide you." Suddenly, Magisa's calm and solemn voice echoed in his head.

\- I'm open to ideas, believe me, but I don't know what to do- Yuji replied in his head.

"Try him." _A light ran across Yuji's eyes_

"Bingo." He said that one out loud and actually made Crystal avert her attention to him. - Is he a?-

"I was surprised by the rule change, the extra monster zone was not around when I last checked" she sounded a bit embarrassed "So I decided to help you, this is a soul, so it depends to you to give it shape."

-I'll trust you- Without realizing he was taking his time chatting and to everyone it looked like he was dozing off.

"HEY!" She yelled. "Quit spacing out!" she seemed a bit irritated **"** I got dinner to cook!"

"Sorry!" Yuji managed to snap out of it.

 _YUJI: H: 6_

"I summon Pollux!" _the monster from earlier reappeared "_ Next, due to his effect I normal summon Constellar Algiedi!" _A new monster appeared, this time, a female Constellar with golden armor and a scepter in her hand._ "Algiedi's effect! I special summon another Constellar from my hand! Come out! Leonis!" _Leonis appeared "_ Leoni's effect! I gain another normal summon! Come out! Sheratan!" _Sheratan appeared_

"4 monsters at once!" Crystal looked impressed

"Wow..." Rachel watched the knight like monster's lined up on the field.

"Those Constellars are quite good but..." Crystal pointed out. "None of them are strong enough to destroy Dakini, and even if they were, I have Natasha."

 _Constellar Pollux: 1700/600 , level 4,Warrior,LIGHT_

 _Constellar Algiedi: 1600/1400 ,level 4,Spellcaster,LIGHT_

 _Constellar Leonis: 1000/1800,level 3,Beast,LIGHT_

 _Constellar Sheratan: 700/1900 ,level 3,Beast,LIGHT_

"Just watch!" Yuji was pretty confident about his move "I use Sheratan's effect. I add one Constellar monster from my deck to my hand." _A card popped out of his deck._ "I choose Constellar Siat."

 _YUJI: H: 3_

"You still lack the attack power." Crystal pointed out.

"You're not tricking me twice" He smiled at her knowing he can't just attack.

she seemed surprised "I see, so you remember Natasha's effect. That won't help you."

 _A light ran across Yuji's eyes "_ Actually, I might have just the thing to destroy them both."

"Oh?" Crystal seemed curious

Inside the house, Karen was watching them

She sighed while watching them through the window "I don't understand. What is so special about all that... **"**

Back at the duel

Yuji: -Ok, time for you to be born- He pointed his hand upwards "Appear! The circuit that shines in the night!" _Suddenly something appeared in the sky, it looked like some circuit board with arrows pointing in different directions._

"WHAT'S THAT?" Rachel shouted as she saw something completely new above them.

Crystal began laughing "You hid something like that from me?" She kept laughing as she talked "Very well! Let's see what you can!" Now, she was fired up.

Inside the house, Karen was surprised by Yuji's move **"** When did Yuji get a link monster?!"

Back at the duel

"Arrowhead, confirmed! The summoning conditions are 1 or more Constellar monsters! I set Leonis and Sheratan in the link marker zones!" _Leonis and Sheratan turned into what looked golden tornadoes and flew into the arrows of the circuit that started glowing. "_ Link Summon! Come out, Constellar Veroios!" _A new monster emerged from the circuit, it had a silver armor decorated with 2 blue stones on its hands, it carried no weapon, it only had its fist;_ 2000/ LINK-2, Warrior, LIGHT, Links: B-R, B-L.

"Wow..." During the whole duel, she was amazed by the monsters and their different appearances, but when looking at Veroios, you could say this one sends a chill down her spine.

a drop of sweat ran down her face **-** this one seems rather stronger than the other Constellars, but something is not right-

Inside the house "Amazing..." Karen was amazed by his monster "It looks so strong...but" she looked worried "will it be enough?"

Back to the duel

\- Welcome Veroios, glad to have you here- His monster stood tall and proud on the field right in front of Dakini and seemed to be throwing knives in her with its gaze.

"Now, use his effect!" Magisa commanded.

-Wait, not yet, I wanna see how Crystal reacts to this- He kept going. He still had things to show. "I overlay Algiedi and Pollux!"

"Overlay?!" Rachel looked at Yuji. "Is that for Xyz?"

-He's not done- Crystal took a small step back.

 _A strange galaxy-like portal appeared, Pollux and Algiedi turned into 2 streams of light that went inside it. "_ Come out! Fearless Warrior of the stars! Constellar Praesepe!" _A new monster appeared, it was big and its armor was golden like the sun, it had a somewhat mechanical look, a small cape could be seen on his back, two orbs of light were orbiting around him;_ _2400/800 Rank 4, Machine, LIGHT, OU:2_ "Now! I attack Dakini with Praesepe!"

"What?!" Crystal seemed shocked "But Dakini has a higher attack!"

Yujismiled "Not for long! I activate Praesepe's effect! When a Constellar battles, by using one overlay unit, that Constellar gains 1000 attack points!" _The big Constellar grabbed one of his units as it floated around him and crushed it in its fist, thus resulting in a fiery golden aura to form around his hand; 2400-3400._

"Not good" Crystal reacted "I activate Natasha's effect! Your attack is negated!" _Natasha rushed in front of Dakini to stop Praesepe that was charging right at them "_ Nice try"

"I knew you'd do that! Veroios' effect!" Yuji quickly exclaimed. "Once per turn I can negate the effect of as many cards on the field up to the number of Constellar monsters I control, until the end of the turn! I currently control 2, so Natasha and Dakini lose their effect!"

"What!" Crystal could only watch as a blue-golden light enveloped her monsters and negated their effects.

 _Praesepe knocked Natasha aside and managed to destroy Dakini._ "Now, I attack Natasha with Veroios!" _Veroios quickly rushed in front of Natasha, he pulled his fist back._

"I activate the effect of my Machine Angel Ritual! By banishing this card my light attribute monster is not destroyed!" Crystal rushed to activate the effect before the attack connected.

"You still take damage!" Yuji pointed out with a cocky smile. _Veroios hit Natasha, but she managed to block_

 _CRYSTAL: LP: 6100_

"I end my turn!" Yuji said. "Not bad huh?"

"That was amazing!" Rachel praised Yuji a bit. "Your deck is so cool, Yuji!"

"heh..." He blushed a bit. "Thanks..."

"I must admit, I did not see that Link monster coming. But all things considered, this also dug your hole." She looked at them, but this time she had a rather cold look in her eyes "It is time we end this. My turn, I draw!" _She put the card in her hand_

 _CRYSTAL: H: 2_

"I activate the equip spell card: Dark Ritual Art!" _A card with the image of a black book with an upside-down cross appeared._

"What's that?" Rachel seemed rather afraid of the ominous looking card.

"I got a bad feeling about this..." sweat ran down his face.

"Due to my card's effect, I get to revive Dakini by tributing Natasha." _Natasha disappeared and Dakini appeared. "_ Furthermore, she's equipped with Dark Ritual Art and her effects are replaced by the effects of another Ritual Monster in my hand! I choose Benten!" _Dakini's weapons disappeared and Benten's appeared_ " She also gains Benten's attack." _4500 Attack points_

"That's..." she looked scared

"That's a lot of attack power..." Yuji didn't like where this was going.

"I attack Praesepe with Dakini!" Crystal declared the attack and her monster charged forward.

"I activate Praesepe's effect! I increase his attack again." Yuji replied quickly. _Yuji's monster grabbed his last overlay unit and crushed it in order to increase his attack. 2400-3400_

"Gotcha!" Crystal exclaimed. "You fell for it kid!"

"What?" Yuji didn't know what he just did

"I activate my spell's other effect! When the attack of my opponents monster changes I can destroy one monster and deal damage equal to its attack to my opponent!"

Rachel gasped as she realized. "Yuji..."

"He's not my target sweetie, you are! Due to the rules of this duel I can deal the damage to whoever I wish!" _Suddenly Praesepe's armor started to crack and explode, pieces of it flying everywhere._

"AHHHHH!" _The pieces of Praesepe's armor hit Rachel one after another_

 _RACHEL: LP: 0_

"Oh,no...I'm sorry Rachel." Yuji apologized since, if he wouldn't have boosted his monster, she wouldn't have taken damage.

"It's ok, it was fun." Rachel smiled at him.

"We're not done yet, I can still attack. Dakini changes her target to Veroios!" _Dakini used Benten's weapon to tie Veroios up with the chain then cut him with the fan._

 _YUJI: LP: 1500_

"I'm still standing-" Yuji's words were interrupted as he saw Dakini in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Actually, you're not" she chuckled "When the monster revived by Dark Ritual Art destroys a monster by battle, it is destroyed at the end of the turn and both duelists take damage equal to its defense!" Dakini threw her fan around and hit both of them, but due tthe LP different and amount, Crystal was fine.

 _YUJI: LP:0_

 _CRYSTAL: LP: 3600_

 _End of the duel._

 **Alright, first things first. I modified Algiedi so her effect is now "Level 4 or lower" to make some combos possible.**

 **Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	7. The other chosen

Alright. So, after their defeat against Karen's older sister, Crystal, they went inside the house to review their mistakes and what not

Crystal was sitting on the sofa "You 2 weren't half bad, but..." At that moment her voice seemed to change the tone a bit. "Rachel!"

She jumped a bit as Crystal shouted her name. "Yes?"

"YOU FORGOT ABOUT SHEEP'S AND BUTTERFLY EFFECT AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN USED SUBSTITUTIONS OTHER EFFECT!" Crystal was shouting at Rachel with an authoritative tone of voice. Similar to that of officers during military instruction. "And you, Yuji..." She turned her attention to him.

He gulped "Y-yes?..." Looks like he was expecting corrections like Rachel.

"WHERE DID YOU HID THAT LINK MONSTER?" This surprised Yuji a bit since, instead of correction, Crystal was asking him.

"I -" Suddenly he stopped his words.

"Wait!" Magisa stopped him. "You can't tell her, she can't know about it."

-Fine- He answered Magisa then resumed speaking. "I just had it, didn't knew what it was at first..." he put on a fake smile and scratched his head to give the impression of sheer ignorance on his part and maybe have Crystal drop it.

"Hmmm" Yuji's act barely fooled her, so she gave him an odd look as if looking for something. Luckily for him, she decided to stop doing that. "Very well, you 2 aren't half bad, so I guess that's a plus."

"Wait" Karen interjected. "something still doesn't add up." At her words, Yuji perked up thinking that Karen might spill the beans.

"And that is?" Crystal asked her younger sister.

"If Yuji had it from the start, why didn't he summon it?" Yuji was relieved to find out she was only confused about Yuji's choice. "He could've taken the first turn and summon Veroios then to help Rachel later."

"I was just trying to be nice, that's all" Yuji added.

"That" Crystal spoke. "And you did well by not summoning him too early as I could've prepared a counter-strategy for him, and you had no idea that Rachel would occupy the extra monster zone, correct?" Luck was on Yuji's side as Crystal's question provided him the perfect excuse. For the most part.

"Kinda..." He answered awkwardly. Crystal was pretty good. Putting herself in his place and with his cards, and this is what you get. A pro at work, who can analyze her opponent in mere moments.

"I don't know how you missed that sis. It was pretty obvious" Crystal said.

"I am not a duelist like everyone else in this room, so maybe that's why" Her answer was true. But for some reason, she seemed rather annoyed by that to some extent.

"Alright. Now you 2..." Crystal turned her attention back to her new students, and Yuji had to admit it. Crystal was way scarier than Karen. "I expect to see you here tomorrow after 3 PM."

"What?" Rachel asked in surprise.

"FOR REAL?" Yuji snapped a bit and even raised his voice as he was happy to hear that he could keep practicing.

"You heard me" Crystal added. "I'll teach you 2 how to duel properly."

"Yes!" Yuji exclaimed in excitement.

"Thank you!" Rachel thanked Crystal.

"Sis..." Karen only gave Crystal a cold look.

"Oh, chill out Karen. You were the one that told me you wanted to spend more time with your friends." Crystal replied to her sister.

"Not like this..." Karen muttered.

"What was that?" Crystal asked.

"Nothing"

"Ok...Anyway, I think you 2 should go. It is getting late and I and Karen have dinner to cook."

"Alright!" Yuji replied.

"See you tomorrow." Rachel said.

A bit later, after Yuji and Karen left, Karen was with Crystal in the kitchen. But she seemed a bit out of it.

"I didn't think you'd actually accept them as your students..." Karen said with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"What can I say? They got some potential in them." Crystal replied as she was cooking.

"Maybe..." For some reason, Karen seemed rather...troubled.

"Alright, spill it out" Crystal put the spoon down and turned to her sister. "What's the issue?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not dense, Karen" This was a sign she was serious. The 2 usually call each other 'Sis' or stuff like that. Crystal's tone of voice was also a dead giveaway that she was rather worried for her little sister's health. "I can see that something is bothering you, and a lot by what I can see."

"Look, it's none of your concerns. " Karen replied to her with a rather impolite tone.

Crystal analyzed her sister's behavior from earlier and noticed something. "I thought having your friends around was something you wanted, am I wrong?"

"N-no..." Karen replied. Apparently, Crystal hit the nail on its head. "But...Not like this. Not while learning to duel from YOU, someone who cheated..." Excuse me, what?

Crystal sighed after hearing that. It seems it is true, and she was not proud of it either. "I know I messed up, I do. But how long are you going to hold it against me, huh? You used to LOVE dueling even more than me."

"I used to...Before the one, I looked up to as a model in it, proofed to be a cheat." Karen replied to her sister with the disappointment of that memory in her voice.

Crystal, despite her sister's behavior, kept her cool. "Listen, I know I messed up big time back then, but please, please, try to understand WHY I did it"

"Why? We didn't need your cheating in the end, remember?" Karen replied.

"At least try to talk to them. I won't try and purposely stop you from talking to your friends. That, and I don't want to repeat my mistake" She looked up at the kitchen cabinet and looked at an old picture with herself, Karen and an older woman. "I still wonder how she's doing, you know."

"I'm sure she's fine. " Karen replied as she took a sip out of her tea.

"Anyway, let's eat. We don't do be starving tomorrow when your friend and boyfriend come over" Crystal turned around just as Karen spit her tea when she heard her say 'boyfriend' just to tease her. But what Karen didn't see was Crystal putting on a small smirk. -Knew it-

"I-I'll be in my room! Call me when dinner's ready" Karen went upstairs as fast as she could.

Crystal giggled at her antics. "Knew it. Their decks match as well so those 2 could become tag partners." She began humming as she kept cooking.

Inside her room, Karen quickly opened her laptop and began doing some student council stuff just to take her mind off Crystal's words. "Stupid older sister..." She muttered. "What does she know about my personal life?" She kept pressing the buttons on her laptop. "I mean, it's not like I like that sleepy dork like THAT! We're just friends! Nothing more!" She eventually stopped working. "Maybe..." _BEEP._ She got a message. "huh?" She read through it and frowned. "Oh great..." She began chatting online with the council to try and stabilize the financial situation of the school until late at night.

At Yuji's house, inside his room. Yuji had just arrived after returning from Karen's place which was apparently a bit further than he imagined from his own house. "I need a nap" Those were his last words before collapsing onto his bed and letting his deck spill on the sheets.

 _RING, RING._ Suddenly, his phone began ringing and he managed to wake up a bit. "Who could it be...?" He answered. "Hello?"

" Hello Yuji, how are you?" Apparently, it was Rachel who has just called him.

"In bed" His voice did sound tired and lacked energy. I guess the adrenaline from earlier went away thanks to the long walk.

"Oh, I hope I didn't wake you. " Rachel replied.

Yuji yawned before saying something. "No, no. It's ok. So what did you want to talk about?"

"About the duel?" At those words, Yuji managed to stand up.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked.

"The monsters were awesome and the sensation it gave was even better." You could from her voice that she had a great first experience.

"I know..." He was happy that she liked it, and a bit jealous since his first duel wasn't such a warm breeze and an ice-cold one instead.

"I'm currently working on my deck, adding the poly card." She picked it up. "I read through some of my cards and Crystal was right, most of my cards mention it in their text, so I am adding it."

"Good to hear. Anything else?" He asked her.

"Not really, since we can't practice anymore the swimming club thinks that we may not be able to make it to the competition." she sounded a bit sad and honestly, Yuji knew she was.

-oh...right- he felt guilty "Don't worry, I know things will work out in the end and everything will be fine" He was trying to reassure her and make her feel better.

"Thanks, you always know what to say" she smiled **"** Well, guess I better leave you be, see you tomorrow, good night."

"Good night" he put his phone down and fell asleep. Shortly after he had fallen asleep he felt something strange, as if he was floating and decided to open his eyes. But he was not in his room no more, and instead, he was in a white space, which did take him by surprise. "Not this place again" He groaned with a tired voice.

"Hello, Red Warrior of the Light." A calm and solemn voice came from behind him.

Yuji turned around, seeing a woman wearing a white cloak that covered her face "That voice" he recognized it "Magisa?"

" Good, you know who I am." She replied.

"Where am I? What's happening? What happened that night?!" Yuji wasted no time to throw a bunch of questions at her.

"Our time is short Red Warrior, you must unlock the seals put on our greatest warriors and also find the other chosen ones." She replied to him instead of answering any of his questions.

"That's what I heard last time!" Yuji added. "Who are those warriors? And what is the Duel Spirit world?"

"The realm from which I come from. It's in danger..." She replied to him with a slight hint of fear in her voice.

"Danger?" Hearing that word caught his attention. "What do you mean?"

"We were attacked by an unknown force and our greatest warriors were sealed away..." She continued. "When he attacked, he sealed our most powerful warriors and he easily invaded us."

"I don't get it, what has any of this have to do with me?" Yuji asked. "What has this war to do with me? I am no one special"

"I... I don't remember..." Magisa replied. "When I send the relics, stones like the one you hold around your neck, I did it with specific targets in mind. But..." She put a hand on the side of her own head. "I myself seem to have lost some things...I do not remember WHEN, or to WHO I send them."

"Great...and the warrior thing? How am I supposed to release them?" Yuji asked.

Magisa smiled. "You already released one" Behind Magisa a familiar figure began to appear, one that Yuji recognized.

"Ptolemy!" He shouted as he saw the dragon standing besides Magisa.

"Yes..." The dragon lowered its head and Magisa slowly scratched him under his chin. "Ptolemy is known to be the most valiant of all of them." The dragon looked at Yuji and walked closer to the boy, which made Yuji trip and fall.

"Ptolemy? I don't get it...how did I?" He was even more full of questions than before. "How did I free you?"

"Each chosen by the relics has the power to free them, it only has to be awakened. " Magisa answered. "You were able to free him, and now he will fight with you until the end"

"Wait... " He noticed something in her speech. "When you were saying chosen, you said at plural. Does that mean there are others out there with my abilities?"

"Yes." She replied. "You possess the Red Relic. You must find the: Green, Blue, Yellow, Brown, and Purple chosen and find out if they awakened their powers."

"How do I find them?" He asked

"You first must get stronger, you already have Ptolemy, Hyades, Praesepe and you gave Veroios form, but they won't be enough. You must awaken Omega and Pleiades as well." She told him.

"There are 2 more Constellar xyz?" He replied.

"Yes, and remember... "she got close to him and put her hand on his chest "is in your hands " she pushed him

"Wait-" He didn't get the chance to keep speaking as he began falling through the empty space. He woke up in his bed with small pieces of sweat running down his face. " What a dream...was it?" he grabbed his gem "Red Warrior of the Light...and there are other 5 like me out there..." A glow appeared on his deck, Ptolemy was glowing. He noticed and he got up "Ptolemy?" he remembered Magisa's words "That's right, you're one of the warriors, you must want to fight..." Ptolemy's glow disappeared "I see" He yawned."I wonder if the other chosen have cards like me, unknown decks."

Somewhere in the southern side of the city, somebody was running. Heavy breaths could be heard in the street and the figure of a girl could be seen.

Somebody shouted. "This way! Don't let her get away!"

"Oh no." The girl took a turn into the alley but that served only to lead her into a dead-end "No!" she looked around. Paniked and scared.

"There you are!" one of the people chasing her appeared behind her. "Surrender your precious ring girl and no one will be hurt." He told her

"How about this instead?" Her ring gave a blueish glow as she jumped on a dumpster and over the wall on to the other side.

"Damn it! For a shy potato, she has some moves." He pulled out a radio station "I lost her, she's heading North."

"Roger that." Someone answered. "We can't continue our chase tonight, but we can find her tomorrow."

"Pfff, Alright." He didn't like the idea, but there was nothing he could do.

On the other side, she was breathing heavily as she was still running "I think I lost them...good" She put her back on a wall I managed to escape...what did they want to take my ring?" she looked at her ring, it had a silver ring with a blue stone in it "I'm not letting them have my only memory of him..." she continued walking. A bit later, the moon was shining on the sky as the mysterious girl was walking around the city. she looked at the moon **"** The moon is so beautiful..." Suddenly someone grabbed her. "AH!" She screamed.

"Got ya!" he grabbed her. One of the people chasing her before caught her, but how? "When I will tell the boys that I got you as I was going to the bar, they'll turn green of jealousy. Now hand over that ring!" He began reaching for her hand where the ring was.

"No...no no no no NO!" she clenched her fist

"Ugh, STOP STRUGGLING!" he stretched her hand and he almost opened her fist.

"NO! GET AWAY!" Her ring started shinning as she shouted.

"What in the world?!" The next thing he saw was a blinding blue light that made him cover his eyes, then when he opened them again, she was gone...The girl he had grabbed, and the prize his been looking for, disappeared without a trace. "The boss won't be happy to hear this..."

 **Another one in the bag. This revamp actually made me increase the word number on each chapter as well, so yeah. That happened. I also did some changing around with the plot, again, nothing major. Just some small side stuff that, if you stay to think about it, could affect the main one...huh. Gonna have to think about that one.**

 **Follow, favorite, review.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	8. Ame, the blue chosen

The day after Yuji and Rachel were accepted by Crystal as her students. Yuji was still in bed, as you'd expect from him, but then his phone rang. "Hmmm...What?" He woke up in order to respond, and so put the phone at his ear. "Hello?"

"Yuji! Where are you?" Rachel was on the other side of the conversation, and she seemed a bit worried. "Are you lost?"

"What do you mean?" Yuji replied as he let out a yawn. "I'm home, sleeping. So why are you awake at this hour?"

"Yuji..." She began talking slowly. "Look at your clock"

"ok..." He picked up his clock and looked at the time. "It is just 2:45 PM. So, goodnight" It took a minute for his sleepy brain to process the information more, but when he caught up he instantly jumped up. "2:45 PM?!" He shouted.

"You slept in again..." Rachel said over the phone. "I am already at Crystal's place waiting for you, and Crystal is..." Rachel looked over at a rather impatient woman who was drinking a coffee, but she knew Yuji was done for if he is late another minute. "Just hurry..."

"Gotcha!" He began getting ready in a hurry and even went outside with the sandwich in his hand, eating it as he ran. -I have to hurry!- he ran as if live dependent on it. Cause it might if he's late.

At the girl's house. Crystal sighed in a disappointing way. "Where is Yuji? He should've been here already"

Karen began talking shortly after Crystal asked "He must've slept in again." she wasn't surprised by that. "What am I going to do with him?"

"Come on you 2!" Rachel said. "I just talked to him and he's on his way"

"Then he better have fire in his feet" Crystal added.

Yuji was still 20 min away and running as fast as he could. He even began breathing heavily from the rush. "Gotta...hurry" He kept running, then suddenly, a strange girl appeared from around the corner and Yuji almost bumped into her. "Sorry!" He kept running but didn't notice as the girl looked at his gem with a strong interest.

"Is he...?" She began following him.

Eventually, Yuji arrived at Crystal's and Karen's place. "Sorry for the delay..." He was breathing heavily.

"It's ok Yuji. " Rachel said kindly, but the other 2 weren't as kind.

"Honestly, can you sleep more?" Karen scolded him a bit.

Crystal cleaned her throat to get everyone's attention, especially Yuji's. "Yuji, you do realize I am pretty strict about my teaching, right?"

"Kinda..." he answered with a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"Good" Crystal replied. "Then you can easily figure out that I cannot let you off the hook THAT easily, and thus you'll need a bit of a punishment"

"Punishment?" He seemed scared. "What type of punishment?"

"I hope it's nothing severe, he was just late a bit" Rachel muttered.

Crystal scratched her chin as she was thinking that came with the perfect one. She smiled, which alerted Karen. "Oh no...I know that smile" Karen said as she gave Yuji a look of pity.

The punishment was simple, to clean Crystal's flower garden, the actual deed was not. The garden was a mess and it was full to the brim with weeds that reached even to his knees. In the meantime, Crystal was giving Rachel her lessons inside the house while Yuji was outside doing his work. "This sucks..." Yuji said as he was pulling some weeds.

Karen was watching from inside the house. "I can't believe you used Yuji to get rid of having to clean the garden. " Karen said.

"He has to learn not to be late again, besides, not like I can just tie him to a pole and leave him to starve. And that garden so needed that clean up" Crystal replied as she was dueling Rachel on the table.

Karen turned around and kept looking at Yuji. "I guess. " She said.

Rachel gulped -Crystal can be scary, but at least she's fair.-

"DONE!" Crystal exclaimed. "I won Rachel."

"What?!" Rachel looked at the field and managed to figure out what happened.

"You got better" Crystal gave Rachel a small compliment. "You added Polymerization to your deck as I told you to and even used your monster's effect more effectively now, but you left an opening when you left Crimson Fox attack." Crystal explained.

Rachel sighed. "You got me..."

"Now..." Crystal took a look around. "Where's Yuji's deck?" she got up and went to the kitchen where Yuji left his deck.

"What are you doing sis?" Karen asked. "You can't peek at Yuji's deck like that!"

"Karen's right" Rachel backed up Karen. "You should at least ask Yuji first!"

"Relax, I'm just curious about something" She turned the deck and looked at the bottom "Knew it, he leaves the extra deck at the bottom" she looked through it.

"I don't understand why you're doing this. " Rachel said nervously.

"What's this?" she grabbed Ptolemy "Oh my! This one is strong and its effect is amazing! Yuji could've summoned it during our duel as well!" she seemed surprised by it.

"That's his ace! Put it back!" Karen raised her voice a bit.

"Ok ok" she put Ptolemy back and grabbed Veroios "Interesting, this one has 2 effects, Yuji only used one." Crystal kept looking through Yuji's cards.

"That's his link monster..." Rachel got closer to sneak a peek.

"Its a Link 2 with its arrows pointing bottom-left and bottom-right, pretty normal. " Crystal put Veroios back and looked in his extra deck for a bit more "Interesting, if he learns to use those guys at max, he could beat me easily."

"Is his deck that powerful?" Rachel asked.

"Yes" Crystal looked at Yuji through the window -I'm looking forward to seeing you grow kid-

In the meantime, someone just finished picking weeds. "And there!" Yuji wiped his forehead. "That took a bit longer than expected, but at least it's done and I can go start my training" Just as he was about to go inside the house, he stopped when he heard Magisa's voice again.

"Wait!" Magisa said. "Someone is here. Watching"

-Who? Yukimo?!- Yuji asked with evident worry. He did not want to see that guy again.

"Actually...Turn around"

Yuji turned around and saw a girl wearing a brown uniform, she was a bit dirty, she had a ring on her finger with a blue stone on it, her hair was short and black and she had blue eyes. "Hello?" He said in a low tone of voice.

The girl got closer and grabbed Yuji's gem "I knew it..."

"Hey! Don't touch that!" he pushes her back a bit and even raised his voice. What surprised him is that the girl actually seemed scared by his reaction. "Huh...?" She was covering her face with her hands and seemed to be shaking a bit. "Are you alright?" Yuji asked.

"Y-yes...I'm just shy..." She replied with a bit of a tremor in her voice.

"Oh, alright. Sorry if I scared you" Yuji apologized.

"It's fine..." She replied.

"What's your name?" Yuji asked.

"Ame" Meaning Rain in translation.

"Ame? Rain? That's an odd name" He noticed. "But, why did you grab my necklace?" He asked

Ame shows him her ring "You're like me aren't you?" she asked shyly

"A chosen!" Magisa shouted. "The Blue one to be exact."

"You're a chosen?" Yuji seemed surprised and raised his voice a bit, which spooked Ame again. "Ah, sorry." He quickly apologized.

"It's fine..." She answered shyly. "It happens a lot."

"Why are you here? Did something happen?" HE asked taking note of her dirty clothes.

"I ran from some bad people. They wanted my ring..." Ame answered while shaking a bit.

"Oh, no...it must've been them..." Magisa said.

"Did they follow you?" he grabbed her by the shoulders and looked behind her to make sure no one was watching.

"N-no, my ring started glowing when one of them caught me and suddenly I woke up in an alley around here" she was clearly stressed by the situation, of course, she did notice Yuji's hands on her and immediately pushed them off her.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized for touching her. "But anyway, you should come inside. I take it you're pretty tired."

"But, isn't this where those 2 girls live?" Ame said.

"How do you know?" Yuji asked.

"I-I might have spied on you a bit...it took me a bit to find enough courage..." Ame replied looking a bit embarrassed by the situation.

"Don't worry, I will find something to tell them. Come" He led the way for Ame.

"Karen knows about your ability to bring the monsters to live, but she doesn't know about the other chosen. " Magisa added.

Yuji opened the door and he and Ame walked in. Rachel immediately noticed him and went to greet him. "Yuji! You're done!" she noticed Ame "who's her?"

"Her name's Ame, she needs some help. " Yuji answered.

"That's not our school uniform, its the one from the southern academy. " Karen said looking at Ame's uniform, but couldn't help but notice something else about it. It's dirty..."

"Alright! Yuji" Crystal spoke up. "I'm not saying you did something bad bringing her here, but she ca-" Before she could finish she saw Ame collapse on her knees and started begging. She was desperate.

"Please help me!" Ame begged.

"Ame!" Yuji raised his voice a bit.

"Oh my!" Rachel was quite surprised by Ame's actions

"What are you doing?!" Crystal asked, clearly alarmed by Ame's behavior.

"Please, I only need somewhere to rest for a while." She said.

"I didn't say you can't! I was going to say that you can't stay in those clothes!" Crystal answered and Ame raised her head.

"What?"

"Look at you, you look like you haven't showered in ages. " Crystal added.

"Here" Rachel helped her get up from the floor.

"Let's get you out of those clothes and clean you up" Karen grabbed Ame and went to the bathroom.

"Ame? Odd name." Crystal said.

"I know. " Yuji said. "So, about my training."

she looked at Yuji and smirked. "PREPARE YOUR DECK!" She shouted.

He jumped a bit as she shouted with authority at him. **"** Y-yes Ma'am!" he prepared his deck and they started their practice. Later though... "So close..." Yuji sighed.

 _YUJI: LP: 0; CRYSTAL : LP: 2800_

"You only inflicted 1200 points of damage!" Crystal boasted.

he whispered "That's 'cause you abused the horse lady( Cyber Angel Natasha)"

"What was that?" Crystal barely heard him, but luckily for Yuji, didn't understand.

"Nothing!" He replied.

"That was a pretty good duel though, Yuji got out Veroios again." Rachel said.

" Yeah, but you didn't use Praesepe." Crystal seemed disappointed. "I was hoping to see that one again. A true brute that one."

" I had a bad starting hand, not much I could've done." He replied.

Karen and Ame came down the stairs, Ame was wearing some of Karen's clothes. "Hi there." Yuji saw them. "I see you're done."

"Took some rubbing, but she's clean. " Karen answered.

"Thank you for helping me." Ame thanked Karen for her help.

"What now?" Rachel asked.

"Well, its not too late and I'm curious to learn more about Ame, so how about we all talk while having some tea?" Crystal suggested as she was gathering her cards.

"Sounds good. " Yuji said.

"Tea is nice." Rachel said.

"Don't forget the lemons!" Karen said as her sister went into the kitchen.

"I would like some too..." Ame said.

It didn't take Crystal long to prepare the tea and return with it to the living room where everyone was waiting. "So, Ame? Mind if I ask a question about your name?" Crystal was the first to ask a question.

"Oh yeah, why is your name Rain?" And Yuji backed it up.

"Well...I barely remember, but my parents told me that the day I was born it was drought." She answered shyly.

"You look to be the same age as us. So this drought happened 16 years ago." Karen added as she took a guess at Ame's age.

"I was 5 at the time myself, it was a hot summer. Meaning that you are 16 after all" Crystal said.

"Yes, but, my parents said that the day I was born it rained for the first time in months, so that's why my name's Ame." She replied while looked outside.

"I see, it's kinda beautiful if you think about it." Rachel said while complimenting her name at the same time.

"I guess, or gloomy. " Karen took a sip of her tea after making that comment.

"Karen! That's not nice!" Rachel snapped at Karen a bit.

"It's ok, I'm not mad or anything, people used to say that a lot, so I'm used to it. " Ame said assuring everyone that she was not angry or anything because of the remark.

"So..." Yuji looked at her ring. "Do you duel?"

Ame looked at Yuji. "Well..."

"Oh yeah! She has a deck!" Karen quickly answered. "I saw it in her pocket as I took her clothes to the washing machine.

"What? You're a duelist?" Crystal was surprised to hear that. "I wouldn't have guessed looking at your personality. "

"Yes...Yes, I am" She answered.

"No way! I and Yuji are actually taking lessons from Crystal, do you need some too?" Rachel asked.

"Hey now! I'm not a teacher!" Crystal added before she woke up with a whole class. Her small outburst made everyone share a laugh, some louder than the other.

"No need, I know how to duel. " Ame answered as she calmed her laughter.

"Wanna duel then? " Yuji asked while smiling at her.

"Yuji, she might have a deck, but she clearly doesn't have a duel disk at her. " Magisa added.

"Sure, but I don't have a duel disk..." Ame answered.

"You can borrow mine for this match, I don't mind" Crystal gave Ame her duel disk.

"Yuji! Catch!" Karen threw her duel disk at Yuji

"I got it!" he caught the it

"I wonder what you're using Ame. " Rachel asked with an excited voice

"It's not something too crazy..." Ame said as she put on the duel disk. A bit large for her, but still good enough.

"Let's go outside!" Yuji said as he got up and everyone followed. Karen, Rachel, and Crystal were watching. "Ready?" He asked Ame as he put his deck into the duel disk and the shuffling mechanism started.

"I think so" She did the same.

 **And there. Another one in the bag, and with it we're one step closer to resuming the actual story.**

 **Favorite, Review, Follow.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	9. Crystron , the synchro user

Alright. Last time, while Yuji was doing his punishment for being late, he was approached by a girl named Ame who was also the Blue Chosen, the same as Yuji. Yuji brought her inside where she managed to get cleaned up and even made friends with Rachel, Crystal, and Karen, then, her dueling was brought up and now she's outside with Yuji ready to show what she's got.

"Ready Ame?" Yuji smiled at her to be friendly knowing that she is shy and this might help ease it up a bit.

"Yes." Ame smiled back as she put her hand on one of the cards she was holding. "I'll go first!"

 _YUJI: LP: 4000, H: 5_

 _AME: LP: 4000, H:5_

"I summon Crystron Thystvern!" Ame declared. _A monster appeared, it was a weird almost mechanical creature that looked to have purple crystals in it;_ _1500/1500, level 3, Machine, WATER "_ I set 1 card face-down and end my turn."

 _AME: H: 3_

"I draw!" -she played a pretty weak monster, and what are Crystron's?- He thought as he looked at Ame's monster. "I summon Constellar Pollux!" _Pollux emerged._ "Due to its effect, I can normal summon again!" _Pollux put his blade up and a bright light started shinning from its tip_ "I summon Constellar Sheratan!" _Sheratan emerged_ "Due to his effect, I add one Constellar monster from my deck to my hand." _A card popped out of his deck and he added it to his hand._ "I choose Constellar Acubens!"

"Constellars..." Ame muttered.

"-Ok, Crystal got me and Rachel last time with her face-down, not gonna happen again- "I activate the spell card, Constellar Twinkle!" _A card appeared on Yuji's field and suddenly, light particles surrounded Sheratan._ "This card lets me increase the level of a Constellar with either 1 or 2 levels, I increase Sheratan's level by 1, making him a level 4!"

 _Sheratan: 3-4_

"2 Level 4 monsters? Are you going to..." Ame seemed to know what's coming.

"You know it" he smiled, confirming her thoughts "I overlay Sheratan and Pollux!" _the 2 monsters turned into streams of light and a galaxy-like portal appeared. "_ With these 2 monsters, I build the overlay network! Appear! Brave warrior of the stars! Constellar Omega!" _A new Constellar XYZ emerged, it looked like a centaur covered in armor and he had a shield in his hand;_ _2400/500, Rank 4, Beast-Warrior, LIGHT, OU:2_

"Amazing..." Ame was amazed by Yuji's monster.

"I detach one overlay unit from him! This turn all Constellar monsters are immune to spell and trap effects!" Yuji said. _Omega held his shield up as an overlay unit went in it._

"What?" Ame seemed surprised.

"Not bad" Crystal seemed pleased with Yuji's grow. **"** he remembered my Mirror Force trap and prepared for a something like that."

"I attack Thystvern with Omega!" Yuji declared. _Omega charged at Thystvern and bashed him with his shield._

 _AME: LP: 3100_

"Thystvern..." Ame muttered as she even looked sad that her monster was taken out so easily.

"Are you ok, Ame?" Yuji asked noticing her sad look.

"Yes." Ame took a deep breath and looked at him. "Let's continue."

"That's the spirit! I set one card face-down and end my turn." Yuji declared the end of his turn.

 _YUJI: H: 3_

"My turn! I draw!" _She drew a card. "_ I summon Crystron Citree!" _A small girl like monster appeared, it resembles Thystvern in the slight mechanical aspect, it had twin-tails made of some orange type of crystal; 500/500,_ _level 2, Machine, WATER, Tuner_ "I end my turn"

 _AME: H : 3_

"I draw!" Yuji looked at Citree -Why did she summon such a weak monster? I can block her card with Omega, so why?-

 _YUJI: H: 4_

"I attack Citree with Omega!" Yuji declared without doing any other move.

-He didn't use Omega's effect? He'll fall for her face-down, unless- Crystal looked at Citree -Is that her trick?- Crystal seems to have caught up to Ame's strategy.

"I activate Citree's effect!" Ame declared, surprising Yuji. " During my opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase, I can special summon one Crystron from my grave by negating its effects!" _Thystvern reappeared_

"How's that gonna help you?" he looked confused, but that's to be expected. No one could predict the next move.

"Citree's effect!" Ame continued "If I successfully special summoned a monster by this effect, I can synchro summon!"

"Synchro summoning?" Crystal was quite surprised to hear that. "So Citree's a tuner?"

"What's Synchro summoning?" Rachel asked while watching.

"Just like fusion and XYZ its a summoning method that summons one monster from the extra deck, but..." Crystal explained but stopped at the end.

"She's doing it during Yuji's turn." Karen continued her sister's words.

"I tune Thystvern to my Citree!" _Citree dissapeared and 2 orbs of light appeared that turned into 2 green rings, Thystvern jumped in them and its body started to fade, leaving only 3 orbs of light behind._ _A strong light surged through the rings as some gate has opened._ "Synchro Summon! Come out! Crystron Ametrix!" _A monster emerged from the light, it has a strange female like body and a tail accompanied by 2 wings on its back, it was purple with slight orange spots;_ _2500/1500, level 5, Machine, WATER_

"Woah!" Yuji was amazed. But Ame was not done.

"Ametrix's effect! When she's Synchro Summoned I can change all your monsters to defense!" Ame declared. _Omega backed away and put his shield up_

"What?" Yuji snapped out of his amazement and saw his monster go into the defensive.

"This is what my Crystron deck does..." Ame said shyly. "They are a synchro deck with the ability to synchro summon during my opponent's turn."

"Awesome! Synchro summoning looks so cool! You are cool for doing it!" Yuji snapped.

"What?" She blushed at Yuji's compliment and even had a bit of a squeaky voice when she talked.

"Oh man!" he was smiling "If you can pull something like that during my turn, I wonder what other cool Crystron Synchro monsters you got."

"I actually..." Ame tried talking.

"Say no more! I end my turn!" Yuji didn't even let her finish as he ended his turn.

 _YUJI: H: 4_

"I draw..." _Ame drew a card._ "I summon Crystron Quan!" _A new monster emerged, it was small like Citree, but it had white crystals on its back like some sort of cape;_ _500/500, level 1, Machine, WATER._ "Now, I attack Omega with Ametrix!" _Ametrix used its tail and managed to bypass Omega's shield, Ametrix managed to stab Omega and destroy him._

"Since you forced it into defense, I don't take dama-" Yuji began talking but couldn't finish as Ame shouted.

"I activate a quick-play spell card! Crystal eruption!" _A card appeared on the field, it had the image of a warrior having crystal's bursting through its back._ "Due to its effect, I can discard one Crystron card from my hand and my Crystron monster's gain one additional attack for this turn only!" _she discarded a card and Ametrix struck Yuji._ Yuji was pretty surprised by this. "Quan attacks you directly! Twice!" _The little one hit Yuji twice._

"That was a heavy blow..." he rubbed his head

 _YUJI: LP: 500._

"I end my turn!" Ame said.

 _AME: H: 1_

"My turn! I draw!"

 _YUJI: LP: 500, H: 5_

Yuji looked at his hand "This situation..." he remembers his duel with Yukimo "Maybe if I..." He looked at Ame and began doing his move. "I summon Constellar Algiedi!" _Algiedi emerged._ "Her effect special summons another Constellar from my hand. Come out! Acubens, in defense mode!" _A new Constellar emerged, it was big, his armor shining, he had 2 crab-like claws on his hands like some type of gloves;_ _800/2000, level 4, Machine, LIGHT_

"Are you going to Xyz again?" Ame seemed nervous.

"Nah, I'll maximize the damage. Acubens effect! All Constellars gain 500 attack points!" Yuji declared.

 _Acubens: 800/2000-1300/2000_

 _Algiedi: 1600-2100_

"Now! I attack with Algiedi and Acubens!" _The 2 Constellars charged at Ame's monsters_

"I activate my trap card! Sakuretsu Armor!" _Her card revealed itself, it had the image of 2 creatures being blown away by another creature wearing some kind of armor._ "I use this card to protect Quan!" _Suddenly Acubens' claws cracked and he disappeared._

"I still got Algiedi!" Yuji declared.

"But she's still too weak..." Ame seemed confused

Yuji smirked as he took a card from his hand and played it. "I activate the quick-play spell card! Shining Hope!" _The card he used against Yukimo appeared._ _Algiedi's scepter gained a powerful glow._ "When my Lp is lower than my opponent's, I can make his or her monster attack 0, and if I do, my monster gains attack equal to half the difference in Lp-" Again...He was interrupted.

"I activate the effect of Crystron Impact in the grave!" Ame interrupted him.

"What?" Yuji seemed surprised that she had a counter.

"Yuji? Does your effect target my monster?" she asked with a calm voice

"Uhhhh" he read the card "Uh, it does. Why?"

"Good... Crystron's Impact's effect! When an effect targets my Crystron, that effect is negated!" Ame continued.

"What?!" Yuji was shocked that he's spell got negated.

"He got him!" Karen exclaimed.

"Shining Hope's effect is quite powerful though, so that would've been it if Yuji's card wasn't negated. " Crystal seemed nervous - Just how much he hid from me that time?-

"Oh no...Yuji!" Rachel shouted.

"I activate my trap! Constellar Meteor!" Yuji quickly said. _Algiedi was destroyed by Ametrix_

 _YUJI: LP: 100_

 _"_ Yes!" Ame smiled since she managed to get Yuji to almost self-destruct.

"Meteor's effect!" Yuji shouted.

"huh?"

"When a monster battles a Constellar and that monster was not destroyed, it is shuffled into the deck at the end of the damage step!" He explained the card's effect.

 _Ametrix disappeared_

 _AME: LP: 3100_

"That was not according to plan" he seemed disappointed "Didn't know you can counter my spell, when did you put Impact in the gra-" he remembered when she discarded "Back then..."

"Yes, the card I discarded at the time was Impact. " Ame answered.

"I set one card and end my turn!" Yuji declared.

 _YUJI: LP: 100, H: 1_

"I draw!" _Ame drew a card._ "I summon Crystron Rosephoenix!" _A new Crystron emerged, this one looked like a phoenix with the same crystals as the rest of the Crystron's so far, its crystals were of a beautiful red;_ _level 4, Machine, WATER "_ I tune it with Quan!"

-Yes- Yuji exclaimed in his mind. _The same thing as before happened again and a bright light erupted from within the rings._

"Synchro Summon! Come back! Ametrix!" _Ametrix appeared next to Ame._ "Now, I attack directly with Ametrix!" she looked at her hand "I also activate Limiter Removal!" _Ametrix charged what looked like a huge energy ball above her._

"Limiter Removal?!" Crystal repeated the card's name.

"You know that card?" Rachel asked when she noticed Crystal's reaction.

"Yes, it doubles the attack of machine type monsters, but it destroys them during the end phase." Crystal answered.

"Then why play it now?" Rachel looked at the field and their LP. "Ametrix has more than enough attack to end this."

"Its called Overkill, Ame wants to finish big" Karen seemed to have lost interest "I'll be inside the house" she went inside.

 _Ametrix: 2500-5000_

"Got you!" Yuji smiled.

"What?" Ame replied as she had no idea what Yuji was meaning.

"She's good, but she seems to get sloppy and easy to read when she thinks she has won. " Magisa said.

"You are not the only one with a trap! I activate my trap! Magical Cylinder!" Yuji declared.

Ame's eyes widened in realization...She lost.

Crystal cheered on the side. "Now that's what I'm talking about! Though..." She seemed to have a minor issue. "Not a good way to wrap it up."

"Wait, doesn't that trap negate an attack then- Ohhhhh" Rachel realized what just happened.

Yuji began explaining his card's effect "When an opponent monster declares an attack, that attack is negated and you take damage equal to your monster's current attack! Meaning a whopping 5000!"

 _2 cylinders appeared absorbing Ametrix's attack and throwing it right back at Ame._

 _AME: LP: 0_

 **Another one in the bag. With this, we have the 2nsd chosen's deck and their ace monster, so do lemme know what you think about the deck choice.**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	10. Magisa's form

After Yuji has just won the duel against Ame by using his trap, Magical Cylinder, to redirect a total of 5000 points of damage back t Ame and deplete all her life points.

"Phew" Yuji whipped his forehead. "Youn almost had me! If not for my trap, I would have 0 points about now" He was enjoying his victory. "But hey. It was fun, right?"

"Yeah..." Ame answered shyly. You could swear she seemed a bit more self-confident during the duel though. "It was"

Before Yuji could say anything more though, Crystal went to him. "Yeah- Ow, ow, ow. " She then grabbed him by the ears and pulled them while yelling.

"WHERE'D YOU GET THAT CARD FROM, HUH?" she seemed a bit mad. "THAT'S ONE CHEESY WAY TO WIN A DUEL"

"Which one?" Yuji replied as he tried freeing his ears.

"Magical Cylinder." She let go of his ears as Yuji fell on his butt and began rubbing his now red-as-strawberry's ears.

"I just thought it would be useful. ouch." He slowly got up.

"It is, but I still don't like that card" she was a bit disappointed "Don't use it again, got it?" despite this, her reason seemed to more personal than anything else.

"Yes ma'am." he was slightly intimated by her, but that was understandable.

"Ummm, excuse me?" Ame spoke up despite her voice volume being so low one can barely hear her.

"Oh yeah!" Crystal went to Ame as she remembered her situation. "You can stay at our place, we have a spare room you can use."

"I'll contact your school as well, but I have to ask. " Karen said. "Do you live with anyone?"

"No." Ame replied "I moved out of my parents home in order to study, but now it seems I'll have to move schools." she seemed a bit sad about it. Leaving behind your friends and everything you knew can have that effect.

"You're going to miss your friends, aren't you?" Rachel asked. She felt sorry for Ame having her life messed with so easily.

"Actually, I didn't have many friends. " Ame replied, which only added to Rachel's sympathy for her. "I was always too shy to talk to anyone." she sounded a bit depressed about it. Her own personality worked against her, so I guess it makes sense she'd be.

"Well, then why not be our friend?" he smiled at her which gained a surprised look from the short-haired girl. "You're going to live around here anyway so we might as well be friends."

"R-really?" she smiled a bit "T-thank you" At that moment you could swear she was about to cry. But luckily she did not.

"Don't mention it. " Karen said. "I just hope you can put up with Yuji"

"HEY!" He shouted as Karen's slight remark got to him, but it was no real offense or anything, especially since this made everyone share a healthy laugh together.

"Anyway, Rachel, Yuji, it's kinda late so you 2 should head home." Crystal said after calming her laugh.

"Oh right!" Rachel said.

"Oh no. " he panicked a bit as he looked at the time. "I'm late! MY DAD'S GOING TO KILL ME!" he ran home with God's speed.

Karen sighed at the sight of Yuji rushing off. This felt just like something he'd do, forget the time and run late enough to annoy someone. "Yuji..."

"I should go as well, bye." she left while waving at them.

"See ya tomorrow!" Crystal, Karen, and Ame waved back.

"So..." Ame was still nervous. "What now?"

"Let's go inside!" Crystal said as she went inside with Karen following, then, a moment later, Ame as well. "Alright, Karen. Go show Ame her room while I cook dinner." Crystal told Karen as she went to the kitchen.

"Alright. Follow me, Ame!" she took Ame to her room upstairs.

"This is pretty nice" Ame looked around, it was a pretty basic room with a bed, desk, bed drawer, and a lamp.

"It needs a bit of cleaning" Karen rubbed the desk, it was so dusty you could cut it with a knife. " I'll go get some things, stay here." Karen went to grab some stuff to clean the place

"Ok... " she went and set on the bed, dust went out as she set on it and made her cough twice "This is really a lot of dust"

Karen returned with some stuff to clean the place "Let's do this!" she put on a pair of gloves

Later, at Yuji house, Yuji was sitting at his deck with his deck laid out in front of him. He let out a relieved sigh as he did. -Good thing my Dad didn't get home yet, or else I would've been in trouble- He looked through his cards. -I still have a lot to learn about Duel Monsters, who knew Synchro Summoning can be so good?-

"It looks like you're having troubles" Magisa suddenly spoke up.

He jumped a bit then turned around "Magisa?" he saw a strange women-like figure coveted in a while cloak floating behind him. "Is that you?"

"You can see me now?" She asked curiously.

"Looks like it" he was amazed by Magisa's actual appearance

"Anyway, we must focus now. Ame is the blue chosen!" she had a serious tone of voice saying that. "Though this adds some progress to our quest"

"Oh right! She is. Uhh" he scratched the back of his head, something was on his mind

"Hm?" Magisa noticed "Is there a problem?"

"Well..." he looked at his cards "Can I get Synchro monsters as well?" he asked with a smile

"No." She answered bluntly.

"Aww. " He had a disappointed look "Why not?"

"Or maybe She changed her response. "I don't know. Veroios, the link monster resonated with power and I just led him to you. From there you know what happened." her voice, serious, yet, almost emotionless

Yuji sighed. "So what you're saying is: I have to wait for my deck to give me one?" He said with a disappointed voice.

"You're still mastering your deck as it is, don't rush it!" She replied.

"Fine, but what should I do?" he was bored as well "I mean, school's closed, all homework I could do is done and there's nothing to do."

"I don't know how you humans entertain yourselves, but it is none of my concerns." Despite her beautiful solemn voice...she was kinda cold.

"I know...We have the whole warrior-thing to figure out" He said as he laid on his bed. "But I did notice something odd about Ame."

"She as yet to free her warrior. " Magisa replied. "And if you're wondering about her attitude change during the duel. I sense her Crystron's at hand."

"Her warrior?" he remembered what she told him "Oh yeah!" he grabbed Ptolemy "Just as I got this bad boy, she must also have one!"

"Yes, but...the fact she couldn't sense me was odd as well" Magisa replied.

"What do you mean?"

"All chosen should be able to hear and see me."

"Maybe it's because she hasn't awakened yet?"

"Maybe. I still don't know what effects the relics have on different people."

"Yeah..." He yawned. "but anyway...I will go to sleep..." He began preparing for bed.

she looked at him strangely "what are you doing?"

"It's called sleeping...we humans need it..." He yawned again.

"How doe-" Before she could finish her sentence, she already heard him snoring. "Oh." she went to one side of the room and closed her eyes while floating

Somewhere in a secret location, a certain someone was yelling at his employee. "What the heck Ayame?!" he was furious "You let him go and challenge a chosen like this?!"

"Don't worry" The woman, apparently named Ayame, was tall, she had black hair and she was wearing a leather biker suit, her voice seemed carefree and calm

"How am I suppose not to worry?!" he kept yelling at her "The whole operation might be compromised!"

"Oh come on" she began walking around "The data we got out of that little test is gonna prove valuable in perfecting the procedure."

"Test? Do you think you can use Yukimo as nothing more than a guinea pig?" He replied harshly at her.

"He did manage to manifest completely solid monsters and more. " she grabbed a lollipop out of her purse

he was clearly stressed, but eventually let out a sigh as he admitted defeat in the argument. "Yukimo will be re-modified in the morning, it seems that his mind goes wild when he used that ability, so a team is looking into the problem."

"That's good. That wild animal wasn't our Yukimo and I missed him, You know." She replied.

"Anyway, so you got the name of the Red Chosen?" He asked her as she put some papers down on his desk.

 **"** His name is Yuji Amano, he lives with his Father after his mother passed away. He uses Constellars, most likely unique spirits that are aiding him." She told him everything she currently knew about Yuji.

"Hmm, interesting. wait" he saw his duel rating "How could this boy defeat Yukimo?!" he was shocked, Yuji had a duel rating of 0 since he never dueled before

"I was surprised as well, the boy got some help." She said.

He put the papers down "Interesting, very interesting." He seemed rather intrigued by that.

"If that's all, I'm going to my home." Ayame went for the door

"Wait!" He shouted and made her stop righty as she was about to open the door.

"Yes?"

"This boy, something tells me he's linked with something bigger. Follow him, watch him. Do not let him out of your sight! Heck, make sure no harm comes to him either." he had a serious tone voice about it. "Understood?"

"Understood." She went out the door, the door leads to a hallway, she walked to an elevator. -Hmm, Yuji Amano. You managed to get the boss interested, and so did I- she licked her lips. The elevator stopped on another floor and she went out. -I wonder if Yukimo is doing alright - she went towards a room on the left side of the hallway and peeked through the window. Yukimo was inside that room, he seemed to be in a sort of induced coma. She sighed at the sight. "poor kid. When I brought him back he went nuts, he kept asking for a rematch with that Yuji kid." she walked away "oh well, time to go to sleep." she went to another room

At Karen's house, Ame was turning in her sleep, she seemed to have problems sleeping. "Mmmm" _**s**_ he was awake -I can't sleep- she got out of bed -maybe some tea will help- she went downstairs in the kitchen where she had the luck to run into Crystal.

"Why hello there." she saw Ame entering the kitchen

"Crystal? How come you're awake?"

"I got a bit hungry so I decided to grab a midnight snack" Crystal opened the closet and pulled a bag of chips out

"oh."

"Why are you still awake?"

"I couldn't sleep" she had a shy voice. "I thought a cup of tea might help."

"Hmm, alright. " she began preparing some tea

"What are you doing?"

"Tea." she put the water on the stove

"But..."

"Hey now, you're our guest. No need to feel nervous about this." Crystal smiled at her to reassure her.

"Ok..." Ame took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Alright..." she poured the tea in 2 cups and put them on the table

"Thank you" Ame thanked Crystal for the tea before taking a sip.

"So, Ame, forgive me for asking, but where did you learn how to duel? And where do you got that weird deck?" Crystal asked while sitting at the table with Ame as well.

"I learned from a friend and my deck..." she touched her ring "It was a gift from him as well. " Ame replied.

"I see. I never heard of Crystron's before" she seemed interested by them "The ability to synchro summon during your opponent turn is quite rare."

Ame took another sip out of her cup "I guess its just my little trick. Like how Yuji has his Constellar."

"I know. He even hid his link monster from me." she took another sip. "That cheeky kid."

"I got a link monster as well, but I don't really know how to use it. " Ame said.

"What do you mean?" she looked at her with a curious look

"Well..." she pulled out her deck "here" she gave it to Crystal

"Let's see." she grabbed Ame's deck "Hmm, Crystron Needlefiber, it seems pretty casual, his effect is a good match for your deck as- wait. " she noticed something "Synchro tuner?"

"Yeah...I don't know what it means either..." She replied shyly as usual.

"huh. " she put Needlefiber back "Maybe you're missing some cards, but I'm sure you can use its other effect just as well."

"Thanks" she took another sip of the tea before putting her deck away.

"Anyway..." she stretched her arms and yawned. "I'm going to bed."

"I'll do the same" She yawned as well. " this tea hit the spot." After that, they each went back to their rooms to sleep. But now the question lingers: What can Ame's deck REALLY do?

 **And that's another wrap in the bag. Been busy IRL so the progress might be a bit slow, but I will try to get as much done as I can.**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	11. Final Lesson

It was the following day after the events from yesterday. Magisa was looking around Yuji's room, snooping around. "Humans have an odd decoration taste" She was looking around when she noticed the time. "Crystal is going to punish Yuji again if he is late, and that means he won't progress well in mastering his deck." She looked over at Yuji which was still asleep on his bed. She floated over him and began calling his name until he opened his eyes a bit...Only to see Magisa's face right into his.

"Ah!" Yuji got scared by Magisa since he wasn't still used to all this and hit his head in the wall right behind his bed. "Ouch..." He rubbed his head.

"Glad to see you're wide awake now. " Magisa said while floating into Yuji's chair over at the desk.

"Couldn't you wake me up in another way? Or later?" He asked with a tired voice since he just woke up.

"No. Now get ready!" Magisa ordered Yuji and he complied by getting himself ready. He went downstairs in the kitchen to grab some food before though since, for once, he was not going to be late. "I will never understand why humans need to consume certain substances to work properly..." She said as she was floating next to Yuji while going down the stairs.

"It is how it is-huh?" Once he arrived in the kitchen he noticed a note on the fridge, "Oh, I know what this is" He took it and read it

Sorry son, I had to rush to work. Food is the fridge, throw it in the microwave and eat. Obviously a note from his father.

Yuji sighed before taking the food from the fridge and throwing it in the microwave. "Of course..." He began waiting.

"Is your father always away?" Magisa asked floating around.

"Kinda, he works a lot in order to pay the bills" Yuji replied with a bit of a sad hint in his voice. It seems this arrangement was having some bad effects on him. At that moment the microwave made slight beep signaling it was done and Yuji had his breakfast before heading out. But he was unaware of the woman watching him from around the corner.

-That's him- Ayame was following him in silence as per orders. -I wonder what interesting things he is going to pull-

later at Crystal's home, the girls were having breakfast themselves, just finished as well actually. "Thank you for the meal" Ame thanked Crystal and Karen. Since Ame got there the 2 sisters have been very nice to her by letting her stay at their house and share some food and clothes.

"Your welcomed" Karen replied.

"Any news on her situation?" Crystal asked.

"I talked with the teachers and they agree that it is safer for her to change schools. " Karen answered.

"R-really?" Ame seemed a bit nervous. Made sense considering her shyness and the fact that she will be attending a new school full of strangers.

"Easy now" Crystal reassured her. Luckily for them, Ame has begun to come out of her shell a bit since yesterday around them. But she still eeps when someone raises their voice suddenly. "Yuji, Karen, and Rachel also attend that school, so you shouldn't have a reason to worry about being lonely."

"Thank you..." Ame replied with a low voice. Shortly after someone knocks on the door.

"I think it's Rachel, she lives closer than Yuji" Crystal got up from her chair after saying that and went to the door where, to her prediction, she saw Rachel smiling cheerfully at her. "Hello there, Rachel. Ready for another day?"

"Good morning to you too Crystal, and yes. I am" Rachel replied and went inside while Crystal closed the door behind her. It didn't take her long at all to notice the short-haired girl at the table. "Hi Ame"

"Good morning, Rachel..." Ame answered as she could.

"How've you been doing since yesterday? Any problems?" Rachel asked.

"None...Karen and Crystal have been very nice to me. "Ame replied. "I am kinda nervous about going to a new school though..." She confessed her nervousness as her vision drifted down to the floor.

"Whoever was chasing her might still be there, but she can't just skip class for the rest of her life. " Karen said. "But I don't think it will be a problem with the gym teacher we have"

"Yeah" Rachel agreed to her with a small laugh. "The coach can be pretty...hard-headed"

"I see..." Hearing that made Ame feel a bit better about her security while at that school. But now she was more nervous about the gym teacher.

Karen whispered to Rachel's ear. "He quit due to his paycheck being cut too much" This made Rachel worry.

"I see..." Was all Rachel could say about it.

"Anyway." She grabbed a magazine about fashion. "Now to wait for the sleepy head to come-" She heard knocking. "Hmm. Who it could be?" She put th magazine down and went to the door where she was surprised to see who it was. Half asleep, but on time. "Yuji!"

He yawned "Good morning, Crystal." he was still a bit sleepy

"My, oh my. I see that you CAN be on time" Karen said from behind Crystal with a mix of sarcasm and surprise...maybe a bit mocking.

"Not nice Karen."Crystal scolded her sister. "Anyway, come in, Yuji" Yuji went inside as Crystal closed the door behind him. But again, he was unaware.

Around the corner, Ayame was watching -looks like he's pretty popular-

Inside the house, the group was getting ready. "So, what are you gonna teach us today?" he was excited to keep dueling and that even made him wake up a bit.

"Well, you and Rachel have pretty much gotten used to the main flow of the game by now, meaning that I don't really have much to teach you in terms of the actual game." Crystal answered. "So today will be your last lesson, for after that you are official duelist" The last part was a joke since no one needed a certificate to duel, but on the side note, someone seemed pretty happy about it.

"Really? That's great!" Rachel said cheerfully.

"Yes. But that doesn't mean you guys can't stop by here every now and then for a quick match" Crystal replied.

"I see..." Yuji smiled as well, but there was something odd about it this time. -But it'll mean we won't be ALL together again.-

"Yuji...?" With the voice volume barely above a whisper, Ame muttered as she looked at Yuji. Did she notice something the others did not?

"Though, I must say that I might not be able to do that too much. " Rachel said.

"What do you mean, Rachel?" Crystal asked.

"Well, you see. School is going to start again soon and, even though we were disbanded, the swimming club could still participate if we have someone's support" With a glimmer of hope in her eyes, she said each word as she answered. She was right though, the school was going to start again soon.

"Same here. " Karen added. "There's going to be a lot of things to take care of once school starts again **.** "

"I see" Crystal grabbed her chin as she was taking in the information. Those were 2 busy bees. "But you, Yuji? Will you be able to visit?" Crystal directed her attention to Yuji, who, despite being right between her and Ame, seemed completely out of it. Just what was up with him lately? "Yuji?" She called out to him again, and luckily he snapped out of it.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I spaced out for a moment." He took a short breath then began talking. "Sure. My schedule is pretty flexible so I should be able to"

Crystal smiled as she leaned on her chair. "At least I have one dueling partner"

"Yeah..." Yuji said, and after a small pause. "One to beat again and again" This sentence earned him a good laugh fro the girls. Wait...Just realized. He is the only guy there. Oh well, shouldn't be a problem. But what seemed like a problem was his laugh, it seemed a bit forced and there wasn't much energy behind it.

-Is Yuji fine...?- Ame noticed. She was beginning to worry about him.

"Anyway" Crystal calmed herself an began talking. "Your last lesson is simple, I want you to summon your best monsters in less than 5 turns, and at least 1 link monster."

"Sounds easy." Rachel said.

"5 turns? I can do it in 2." Yuji answered with confidence.

Crystal let out a small giggle at Yuji's response. "I like your spirit. But don't think it'll be that easy. " Shortly after she said that she took Karen's duel disk from the coffee table in the living room and threw it at Yuji. "Catch!"

Yuji managed to catch the duel disk and put it on. "Alright!" After that, Crystal pointed outside and everyone moved out to watch the duel that was going to happen.

"Funny how the wheel turned. We first had a duel together and now we're going to duel each other" Rachel pointed out.

"Yeah..." Yuji drew his starting hand. "But don't think I will go easy on you" He gave her a cocky smile.

"Same for you, mister" She drew her standing hand with confidence.

 _YUJI: LP: 4000, H: 5_

 _RACHEL: LP: 4000, H: 5_

"I'll take the first turn! " Rachel announced. "I play Foolish Burial!" _A card with grave and a hand emerging from the ground with a shovel appeared. "_ Due to its effect, I send one monster from my deck to the GY. I send Lunalight Crimson Fox!" _A card popped out of her deck then she placed it in the GY._ "I'm not done. I summon Lunalight White Rabbit!" _A Lunalight with a hoodie in the shape of rabbit ears appeared, it has a moon-shaped mask covering its eyes;_ _800/800, level 2, Beast-Warrior, DARK_ "I activate her effect! When normal summoned I can special summon one Lunalight from my GY in defense mode. Come out, Crimson Fox!" _This Lumalight had a red fox costume and a moon-shaped mask on her left eye;_ _1800/600, level 4, Beast-Warrior, DARK_ "Now!" She smiled "Appear! The circuit that dances in the moonlight!" _A link circuit appeared._

"Awesome!" he was amazed by her evolution "I didn't know you can link summon now!"

"I picked it up along the way. Now." She looked above and stretched her hand to the circuit. "Arrowheads confirmed, the summoning conditions are 2 Lunalight monsters!" _White Rabbit and Crimson fox went into the circuit and 2 arrows turned orange._ "Link Summon! come forth! Lunalight Cheetah Dancer! _A new Lunalight appeared, it had a suit with spots on it and no mask, but she had a moon-shaped necklace instead;_ _1500/LINK-2, Beast-Warrior, DARK, Links: B-R, B-L_ "Unfortunately, there's nothing else I can do, so I set one card and end my turn."

 _RACHEL: H: 3_

"Alright! I draw!" Yuji drew his card.

 _YUJI: H: 6_

"Let's see. I know. I summon Constellar Siat!" _A small Constellar appeared holding a pot; the pot was bigger than him; 100/1600,_ _level 1, Fairy, LIGHT_ " Siat can be special summoned when I control no monsters and my opponent does, but I am only getting started! I summon Pollux!" _Pollux appeared_ "Due to his effect I can normal summon again! Come out, Leonis!" _Pollux put his blade up and alight started shinning, Leonis appeared_ "One more! Due to Leonis, I can normal summon again! I summon Constellar Sheratan!" _Sheratan appeared_ "Sheratan's effect! I add one Constellar from my deck to my hand!" _a card popped out of his deck and he grabbed it_ "I add Rasalhague to my hand." _Yuji now had 4 monsters on his field._

"I should've expected this..." Yuji's moves were predictable in a sense if you take into account the Constellar's abilities to normal/special summon again and again. That and she remembered his previous duel.

-Now, I just have to summon Veroios then since I got 2 Level 3, I can for Hyades- Yuji began thinking on what to do next.

"I thought you had to bring out your ace. " Magisa spoke up as she was floating next to him. No one except Yuji could see her, fortunately. "So why not bring out Ptolemy?"

-Forgot you can hear my thoughts. I'll try not to use Ptomely yet- Yuji told her via his thought as to not make him look like he was talking alone.

"Very well."She crossed her arms and she watches from next to Yuji.

"Appear! The circuit that shines in the night!" _The link circuit appeared_ "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are 2 Constellars! I set Siat and Pollux in the link markers!" _Siat and Pollux turned into 2 golden tornadoes and went into the circuit_ "Come out! Nordic star, Veroios!" _Veroios appeared out of the circuit._

"Looks like you're not wasting time..." Rachel was beginning to be a bit worried. Yuji was going strong.

"And I am not even done yet! I overlay Leonis and Sheratan!" _The overlay network appeared and the 2 monsters turned into 2 streams of golden light and went in the galaxy-like portal_ "Come out! Warrior of the stars, Constellar Hyades!" _Hyades emerged from it._

"Another new Constellar?" Rachel said as she looked at Hyades.

-Not really- Yuji said in his thoughts. "Let's do this! I attack Cheetah Dancer with Veroios!" _Veroios charged at Cheetah Dancer._

"Not so fast! I activate my trap! Horn of the Phantom Beast!" She exclaimed as her face-down card flipped _and the 2 horns, moose horns, appeared._ "This card equips itself to a beast-warrior on my field and that monster gains 800 attack points!" _Cheetah grabbed the 2 horns, she was holding them like weapons_ _:_ 1500-2300

"It won't be enough! I activate Veroios' effect! Once per turn, I can negate as many cards on your field up to the number of Constellars on my field! I currently have 2. So I negate Horns and Cheetah!" Yuji raised his voice saying this and shortly after, Veroios' gauntlets glow a blueish light. Veroios then punched the air in front of him to send 2 small blasts of that light to Rachel's cards.

"No, you don't!" Rachel shouted back.

"What?" Yuji was surprised by her confidence.

"I got this idea from your duel with Ame. That effect targets." she smiled "I activate the effect of Crimson Fox in the GY! When an effect that targets a Lunalight is activated, I can negate that effect by banishing this card from the GY, then we both gain 1000 LP."

"Oh no...I can't stop the attack!" _The blast that Veroios shot out died down before reaching Rachel's monsters, then, shortly after, Cheetah came running straight to Veroios and used the horns to destroy him._

RACHEL:LP: _5000_

 _YUJI: LP: 4700_

"At least that increased my LP." He pointed out.

"Yes, but you're not getting anywhere near mine, also, the effect of the horns activates. When the equipped monster destroys a monster in battle I get to draw 1 card." _She drew 1 card._

 _RACHEL: H: 4_

-I can't use Hyades to attack, so I'll have to end it here- "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

 _YUJI: H: 2_

"My turn, I draw!" she looked at her card -it's here- she took a deep breath "I play polymerization!" _A blue and orange vortex appeared from the card._ "With it, I fuse Blue cat and Black Sheep from my hand! Come out, Lunalight Cat Danger!" _Cat Dancer appeared. "_ Due to Black Sheep's effect, I return White Rabbit to my hand! Then I summon it!" _White Rabbit reappeared._ "Due to her effect, I summon Blue Cat from my GY in defense position! Then Blue Cat's effect!"

Crystal was watching the duel. - Rachel sure has improved with her Lunalights, but Yuji is barely sweating- She let out a small gasp as she realized. - I see, his face down. But White Rabbit has an effect that gets rid of that-

"Blue Cat's effect! I double the attack of a Lunalight on the field!" Rachel declared as the Blue Cat went to Cat Danger and the fusion monster gave it a pat on the head. _Cat Dancer: 2400-4800_ "I'm not done yet! I activate the effect of Purple Butterfly in my hand! By discarding her I increase Cat's attack by 1000!" _Cat Dancer: 4800-5800 "_ Now, finally. I activate Cat's effect! I tribute White Rabbit. Now the first time each monster you control would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed, also this card can attack all monsters you control, twice each, this turn."

"Not good." he was obviously intimidated by such an effect. Not just basically double damage from the same monster, but also the absurd attack increase on Cat Dancer.

"That's a lot of attack..." Ame commented from the side.

"I agree, but she messed up. " Crystal added.

"What? How?" Ame seemed confused, but another look at Yuji and the field revealed the answer. "I see..."

"I attack Hyades with Cat Dancer!" _Cat Dancer jumped at Hyades and knocked him down, but he wasn't destroyed._ "Now the damage, don't forget her other effect. You take a bonus of 100 points!"

 _YUJI: LP: 700_

"That was..." He was looking down at the earth.

"Yuji?" Rachel called out his name slightly as she seemed a bit worried she might've gone too far.

"Awesome!" He shouted as he smiled at her. "You got way better, and almost got me as well!"

She giggled seeing his expression. He was not worried at all and he was even enjoying each minute of this. "thanks, I guess. Wait..." she noticed something in his words "Almost? Don't you mean ' I will wipe out all of it'?"

"No. I activate my trap! Constellar Meteor! When an opponent monster battles a Constellar and that monster is not destroyed, it's shuffled into the deck at the end of the damage step!" _Hyades got up and raised his weapon, suddenly, a blazing fireball hit Cat Dancer, blowing her away from the field._

"No way... One card turned the tables like this?" Rachel was surprised by his comeback. Maybe he grew more than her during this time.

"Not bad right? Oh, and also, this effect stays on the field until the End Phase. So if you don't want to lose more monsters I suggest that you don't attack." Yuji warned her.

"Thanks for the warning, but I won't back down. Cheetah attack Hyades!" She was not scared in the least about the threat of losing her field. _Cheetah Dancer charged at Hyades and using the horns she cracked his armor and he exploded, blowing Cheetah back into the deck._

 _YUJI: LP: 300_

"Phew, that was close" he had a relieved expression on his face

"I end my turn. " Rachel said.

 _RACHEL: LP: 5000, H: 1_

"My turn, I draw!"

 _YUJI: LP: 300, H:3_

"This is quite the predicament, can you win?" Magisa said with little worry despite the situation.

-Yes, I just drew the right card- a light went across his eyes "I summon Rasalhague!" _Rasalhague appeared, he was a small Constlellar holding a scepter_ "Next I activate his effect! I tribute him to special summon one Constellar from my grave!" _Rasalhague raised his staff and a light shined bright as he disappeared and Hyades took his place._

"Hyades?" Rachel seemed a bit puzzled. -Why him? He can bring out ANY Constellar, so why not something to go into a rank 4 Xyz?-

"Why did he revived Hyades? Why not a different Constellar?" Karen asked from the sidelines.

"I agree, Praesepe would've been a good choice about now. So why not bring back a monster in order to summon him?" Ame added.

"You girls should've looked at his deck. " Crystal said. "He has quite an interesting thing in there."

"Here I go!" he had a slight glow in his eyes "I overlay Hyades!"

"What?" Rachel was surprised to hear that. Xyz summon using an Xyz monster as sole material?

"Overlaying an xyz monster again?" Karen commented. "Where did he learn that?"

"Just watch. " Crystal said while watching with great interest.

"Bright stars that shine in the endless space. Gather together under this new form and show the world your shining beauty. Come! Constellar Ptolemy M7!" _After Yuji finished his chant, Ptolemy emerged and let out a mighty roar. The giant dragon with beautiful golden armor covering its body and wings that reflected the light like crystals, or even shine on their own._

"Amazing..." Ame looked at Ptolemy with awe.

"You had something like that all along?" Rachel was amazed by Ptolemy.

"Yes, so if you don't mind. I will win this." Yuji proclaimed boldly. "I use Ptolemy to attack Blue Cat!" _Ptolemy shot a powerful shining ray that completely obliterated Blue Cat._

"That was a powerful blast..." she was a bit intimidated by Ptolemy's blast. Good thing it is just a hologram...right?

-It's so good to have Ptolemy on the field- Yuji looked up to his dragon which glanced back for a second to look at him.

"Believe me when I tell you that he enjoys being out as well, even though this is more like a practice for him. " Magisa said.

-I can imagine- "I set one card face down and end my turn."

 _YUJI: LP: 300, H: 1_

Rachel chuckled. "You know." She moved her hair from her eyes as the last attack shook her a bit. "I missed being able to spend time together with you and Karen." Her voice was solemn saying that.

"Me too! Ever since we got into High School, you and Karen have always been busy..." he looked down a bit, he seemed a bit sad

"Yuji?" Rachel noticed his behavior and called him out worriedly.

"Don't worry 'bout me." He put his head straight and smiled at her. "I'll always support you no matter what!"

"Thank you" she smiled knowing she had a good friend by her side. "My turn. I draw!"

 _RACHEL: LP: 5000, H: 2_

"I activate the effect of my Purple Butterfly in the GY! I banish it in order to special summon one Lunalight from my hand. Come forth, Emerald Bird!" _A_ _new Lunalight appeared, it looked like a girl with short hair and a suit resembling a bird;_ _1200/1000, level 4, Beast-Warrior, DARK._ " Due to her effect I sent one Lunalight card from my hand to the GY to draw 1 card! I discard a second Crimson Fox." _She put one card in the GY and drew a new one._ She looked at the card. "Yes!" She shouted. "Yuji..." She looked at him.

"Don't worry, just do it." He said while putting his disk forward as to challenge her.

"Right. Since Fox was sent to the GY due a card effect, I can make the attack of one monster you control 0 until the End Phase!" She pointed at Ptolemy "I choose the big one of course."

 _Ptolemy: 2700-0_

"Ptolemy!" Yuji called out to his dragon as it slowly descended on the ground.

"I attack Ptolemy with Emerald Bird!"

 _Emerald Bird: 1200 ATK_

 _Ptolemy: 0 ATK_

"If this goes through I lose!" Yuji exclaimed.

"Sorry Yuji, but this is my win." She apologized as a joke.

" Or is it? You did have to get some cards since the Constellar deck needed them" Magisa said with a sly smile.

-You're right!- he looked at his face down card " I activate the quick-play spell card! Berserk Scales!" _His face down flipped up and a strong glow appeared around Ptolemy_ " Ptolemy gains 1000 ATK!" _Ptolemy: 0-1000. Bird got above him kicked Ptolemy in the head, resulting in his destruction. "_ I lost Ptolemy, but I'm still in the game!"

 _YUJI: LP: 100_

" I end my turn with a face down."

 _RACHEL:LP: 5000, H: 0_

\- I have to finish this now- " I draw!"

 _YUJI: LP: 100, H: 2_

" I summon Constellar Sombre!" _A new Constellar appeared it had a golden armor with wings on its back and something that looked like the zodiac around it;_ _1550/1600, level 4, Fairy, LIGHT_ " I activate its effect! I banish one Constellar from my GY to add another one from the GY to my hand! I banish Sheratan, and I add Rasalhague back to my hand!" 2 _cards popped out of the GY, Yuji put one in his pocket and added the other one to his hand._ " Next, I can activate Sombre's other effect! If I used her other effect, which I did, I can normal summon another Constellar from my hand! Come out! Kaus!" _A new Constellar appeared, it had a silver armor and a bow._

-2 Level 4 monsters, which means he'll either summon Omega or Praesepe. But I am ready- she had a confident look

Yuji smiled as he took a card form his extra deck. -He is the last Constellar, right?-

" For now. Until you can help form new ones" Magisa replied.

" Time to bring him out! I activate Kaus' effect! Up to twice per turn, I can Reduce or increase the level of either one of my Constellars by 1!"

" Wait..." She took a look at the situation. " A Rank 5?" _Kaus put his bow up and shot 2 arrows, then particles of light started sprinkling on him and Sombre._

" I think I remember seeing a rank 5 actually." Crystal said.

" Really?" Karen said.

" Yeah, too bad I forgot what it does."

" Of course you did..."

" I use Kaus to make his and Sombre's levels 5!" Sombre: 4-5; Kaus: 4-5. " Next I take my 2 Level 5 monsters and Xyz Summon!" _The overlay network appeared and 2 monsters turned into streams of light that went into it_ " Come forth! Vanguard of the stars, Constellar Pleiades!" _A new Constellar xyz appeared, it had a shining golden armor and he was holding a reverse lance;_ _2500/1500, Rank 5, Warrior, LIGHT, OU:2._ " I activate his effect! By detaching one overlay unit I can return one card to your hand! I select your face down!" _One of the orbs orbiting around him went into his lance, then he pointed it at the face down. In the next second the face down was no more._

"Oh no..." Rachel knew what was next.

" I attack with Constellar Pleiades!" _Pleiades charged at Emerald Bird with his lance and stabbed her._

 _Pleiades: 2500 ATk_

 _Emerald Bird: 1200 ATk_

" That was good." Rachel praised him a bit.

" Thank you, I finally touched your LP." Yuji pointed out.

 _RACHEL: LP: 3700_

" Yeah, but I'm still an advantage." Rachel pointed out as well before putting hr disk forward.

" Alright, you 2" she went in the middle of the duel field " That is enough."

" huh?" Yuji was confused as to why did Crystal interfere.

" But why?" Rachel asked.

" I can see you've improved, so its really no need to continue, besides" she looked at Pleiades, which barely moved. He did move his head a bit. " I would like to talk to Yuji for a bit."

Rachel sighed. " Very well, but this is a draw!"

" Look at your next card." Crystal said.

" Huh?" Rachel looked at her next card and put on an awkward smile. " I see..."

" I am fine with a draw. " Yuji said.

" Very well. Let's go inside." Crystal said as everyone went back inside the house. They didn't even notice the sky starting to turn orange, as they didn't notice Pleiades putting its weapon on the shoulder and nodding in agreement of Yuji before vanishing.

 **THIS WAS A LONG ONE!**

 **Review, Favorite, Follow. Please.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	12. The shadow's are moving

Last time, just as the duel between Yuji and Rachel was reaching its conclusion, Crystal stepped in and stopped the duel. Maybe because it was getting late, but who knows? She seemed to have her reasons. Shortly after going inside, Crystal had called Yuji to the kitchen to have a word with him about some things. Unaware that Ame went as well and seemed to want to eavesdrop on them.

"So, mind telling me why you wanted to talk?" Yuji asked while Crystal went to the turned-off stove and leaned on it while facing him.

"You miss them, don't you?" Crystal's question was rather vague, but Yuji seemed to have an idea of what she meant. And he tried to play dumb.

"Miss who?" He replied trying to dodge the question. But Crystal was not born yesterday.

"Don't play dumb kiddo, I noticed it. You actually miss Rachel and Karen, right?" She caught him, and he confirmed it by dropping his fake smile and looking sadly on the floor. "I knew it..." She was not mad at him or anything of the sorts. She felt sorrier for him than anything. Yuji though, he was silent. "You know, I still remember when you guys were younger. I never really got the chance to talk with you and Rachel because of my dueling passion, but I did saw you 3 playing together from time to time." Her voice nostalgic when remembering these days, she continued. "The smiles you guys had and what not. But then..." Her voice changed. "Highschool came around and you guys simply couldn't keep it together."

"It's ok..." Yuji finally answered. Although it was barely above a whisper of an answer. " I mean, they both are so much better than me and have such big dreams. Karen studies hard to assure a good future and Rachel wants to make a name for herself with her swimming club. So really, there is no need to selfishly pull them back just to not be lonely. Right?" His answer, although genuine, shocked Crystal and Ame, which eavesdropped. How could he be this stupidly selfless as to cause himself this sadness?

"Gee, kid..." Crystal was honestly speechless and only muttered slightly as Yuji continued.

"Besides, who am I, really? They are going to make many new friends over the years and one day simply forgets about me, so it is not like I matter. As long as they are happy, I can keep going." This was the last straw for a certain someone which came out of hiding. "Ame?" He was surprised to see her, but before he could say something to her, she took a quick breath.

"It's not right!" She raised her voice a bit at Yuji as she said that. Her reaction leaving him dazed.

"What do you mean?" He asked as a drop of sweat formed on his face.

"Believing you mean nothing to them...It's wrong." She answered as she could. Her shyness dragging her down a bit, but this time, she couldn't afford to be shy. "People never forget someone they care about no matter how much time passes and always care for that person." Yuji was stunned by her words.

"But I really am no one important. I have no plans for the future either, so why should I drag theirs down?" He argued.

"You are not! You are making them try harder!" Ame retorted. This...This left Yuji fully stunned.

"I...make them try harder?" He muttered just low enough to be heard. Crystal was watching with her mind fully focused n each word they said.

"Karen told me...while we were cleaning..." Ame replied. "Each time a difficult problem comes in front of her that she must resolve for the student council, she thinks of you apparently..."

 _ **Flashback**_

"So..." Ame was dusting the desk while Karen was putting up some curtains on the window. "You are head of the student council...

"I am. " Karen said while working.

"What made you follow this path, though?" Ame asked. "It is a lot of responsibility"

"I need good recommendations if I wish to get into a good college, so I chose this" She answered bluntly.

"And what keeps you going on this path?" Ame kept asking and this time Karen actually stopped what she was doing and inhaled sharply.

"Yuji" She answered. "He is what keeps me going, to be honest"

"Yuji? How so?" Ame kept questioning, but luckily for her, Karen had no problem answering.

"I mean, he is always so supportive of me and Rachel in our work. He never pushes us to do anything when we have important stuff to do and never shows any problems with that either." Her answer was what must've set Ame to think Yuji might have a problem, but for now. "And if I cannot repay his support, then what type of friend am I? Heck, there was once this really bad problem at school, and I had no sleep for 2 days straight because of the deadline. But Yuji helped me out during that time and kept me going, and I actually made it before the deadline. With some time to spare. Yuji could've asked me to repay him, but he saw I was tired and simply left to let me rest"

"He sounds like a very considerate person. " Ame added.

"Considerate? I mean, maybe. But that is one of the few pro's he has" Karen said.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"She said that...about me?" Yuji couldn't believe his ears. "I never knew...I always supported them in their work, but always thought it was all them."

"It's not..." Ame said.

The following mood could be described as the calm after the drama storm, as in it being awkward a bit. But that was not the case since Crystal broke the silence. "So, now that we have Yuji's loneliness problem out of the way. Should we let the other 2 in on this-"

"No!" Yuji cut her off. "Rachel and Karen cannot know of this!"

"Why not?" Crystal asked.

"Because..."

"Because if they knew, they might begin worrying for you and that'd distract them for their own goals." Ame continued his words and he nodded to confirm that she said it right.

Crystal groaned. "You are putting me in a tough spot kid...Fine. I will not tell a soul."

"Thank you..." Yuji looked at the time. "Oh, I have to go."

"I guess it is late..." Ame said.

"Take care kid. Rachel must've left already and Karen is not one to lose time, so even with miss privacy breaker here " Crystal gave Ame a strange look. "Our words were safe."

"Good..." He turned to leave and while his back faced them he said. "Later." After that, he went out of the door and left.

Crystal sighed. "At least we made it stable." She said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ame asked confused at Crystal's sudden words.

"The problem is like a wound. It will bleed as long as it is open, and even though you might be able to stop the bleeding, as long as the wound is open it will bleed again. " Crystal's words now had sense, in some way. "So I wonder: How long until his loneliness bleeds again?"

Later, at his house, Yuji was looking over an old picture with him, Rachel, and Karen when they were still younger. Longing for those days to come back, but saddened they will never do. "Where did those days fly off to?" He said to himself.

Magisa was behind him as Yuji was sitting at his desk. "Do humans always talk to themselves?" Her sudden appearance made Yuji jump and drop the picture on the desk.

"Gee, Magisa. Don't scare me like that..." He turned around and looked at her.

"Didn't mean to. But why were you talking to yourself?" She asked.

"It's just something we humans do sometimes" He got up from his desk and jumped on his bed.

"Why?" Magisa asked. "It seems like an unhealthy habit."

"Maybe. But it can be the opposite at times." Yuji answered.

"Does it have something to do with the talk from earlier?"

"You were listening as well?" He looked at her.

"Of course I was. I am always here" She floated next to the window. "Are you lonely?"

"Of course not!" He got in a sitting position. "I talk to many others at school and stuff like that, I have friends."

"But outside of school?" Magisa hit the bullseye with that as Yuji went silent. "I almost pity you..."

"What?" He looked at her questioning her words.

"There are no other spirits left that haven't fallen except for the ones that are with the 6 chosen. But your friends are still there, just too busy for you." Although her words could've used some more tact, she had a point. Although they were pursuing their dreams, they were still there. But this made Yuji feel somewhat sad for Magisa.

"Are you lonely, Magi?" He asked her.

"I do not know what that means, but I do miss my friends." She noticed how he called her. "Don't call me that. Ever"

"O-ok..." He said. Yuji knew Magisa might've just acted though or something like that, so maybe he could empathize with her. "Anyway, see ya tomorrow Magisa." he turned off the lights and went to sleep. Magisa instead, went outside and sat on the roof since no one could see her.

At Crystal's house, in Ame's room, the shy girl was still awake as she had trouble sleeping due to the talk from earlier. -Poor Yuji, he must be pretty sad. I wish there was something I could do...wait- she got up and grabbed her deck -maybe...- Ame might've gotten an idea, but who knows what?

At the building where Yukimo was kept, Ayame was talking to someone."And you're telling me he used an XYZ monster to summon a new XYZ monster?" he seemed interested "what else?"

"Well, it looked like the one he used to defeat Yukimo." She told him pulling out a picture.

"I see. And he didn't use his power?" He asked with interest.

"I saw no such thing. And I believe such a light show is hard to miss"

"Alright." He put everything he had in his hands down. "From your report, it seems that he is not yet fully aware of the full potential his stone holds. You may go."

"Sir, before that, might I go see Yukimo?" she seemed somewhat concerned about him

"I can't allow that. He is currently receiving an improved version of the system." At his words, Ayame seemed somewhat shocked.

"What?" She snapped at him."But it hasn't been even a month since the last one!"

"The decision was made, and there is nothing you can do. Unless you want out support to stop..." he looked at her with a cold look in his eyes.

"Y-yes, sir..." She backed down.

"Good, now go! I have some things to take care of." He went to his PC where he began working.

Ayame left the room and went to another room. she stood in front of the door. "Damn it!" she punched the wall a furious look in her eyes, but also regret -One day...One day you dried up bastard, I'll have what I need then I'll destroy you. Why did I have to get involved in this?- she laid on the bed -Yukimo is being used as a tool and only because I was not good enough, and now I can´t even get away from the web of those spiders- she turned off the lights and went to sleep, she kept turning and she was clearly troubled.

Somewhere in another part of the building, the man who talked with Ayame was talking with another person. 30 min. after his talk with Ayame. "So? Is he stable now?" The same man Ayame was talking to before was talking to a man in a white lab coat.

"Yes, should be." he seemed confident "Due to his 'test' we were able to detect the errors and remedy them. But..." He stopped and paused.

"But?" He looked at him with a piercing gaze.

"Well, the system seems to puts a lot of stress on the brain, so in order for him not to get brain damage while using this, we have installed a time limit to the system." he seemed concerned about this.

"What!" he was clearly not happy to hear that "How much?"

"Around...1, maybe 1 and a half hour. After that, the system shuts down." He was intimidated.

"So you're saying that you made a defective product?" He seemed frustrated.

"No no no no. We are making progress by the passing day, we will eliminate the time limit in time as well. But until then, he must time his duels if he wishes to succeed." He said to maybe save himself.

"Hmm. Very well. But make sure Ayame doesn't hear about this. That woman is plotting something and honestly, I don't trust her." He said to the look-to-be-Doctor.

"Yes, sir. Soon the Constellar deck will be ours."

"Yes..." He said quietly. -Along with the other 5-

"Now, if you'll excuse me, Sir, I must attend to Yukimo." he left

he started heading to his office -I wonder how things are going with the Purple Chosen...last time I heard his country entered a civil war. I'm sure he's fine-

 **Almost 1k more words than the original...I got better.**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	13. Back to school

The free week that was given to the students in order for the high school to be fixed passed and now everyone is about to start again, since Ame had that incident at her old school, the board agreed to transfer her in order to help her, so she'll be attending the same high school as Yuji and the rest. Now though, she was with Karen at Yuji house in front of his room's door.

In the meantime though, Magisa was watching Yuji in order to see if he wakes up in time. "How long does he intend to sleep?" Her question was somewhat answered by him turning around in his bed a bit. She sighed. "I guess I can wait a bit more." She floated away into the chair over at the desk, then, someone started knocking on the door.

"YUJI! Are you asleep?" Karen was knocking on his room's door with Ame behind her. They must've let themselves in. "Come on sleepyhead, we are going to be late because of you!"

"Maybe he already left?" Ame said quietly.

"Yuji? No way." She replied as she kept knocking. "Wake up!" She shouted at the door.

"Mmmm." He finally woke up. "Who is it at this time-" He looked at the clock and immediately realized. "NOT AGAIN!" He shouted as he shot out of bed and began getting ready as fast as he could. Not quietly though as the girls most likely heard the chaos inside.

"Finally..." Karen said as she stopped knocking on his door and took a step away from it.

"He's awake?" Ame asked.

"Yes, and you might wanna step aside a bit" Karen warned Ame, and luckily, she listened as a rushed Yuji came running right out. Almost bumped into Ame, but luckily nothing happened.

"Yuji!" Ame called out to him as he hurried.

"Sorry! Need to hurry!" he ran downstairs

"Is it always like this?" Ame asked.

"Almost every day. Let's go." Karen replied as she went downstairs as well with Ame following shortly after.

Sometime later, they were on their way to the school. Yuji still a bit tired and it showed now that the rush has worn down. He yawned. "Thanks for coming to wake me up."

"It's ok..." Ame said as she was walking behind him.

"You really have to wake up faster. " Karen suggested. "HAve you ever considered an alarm clock?"

"Can't help it. It's just how I am" He smiled and tried to act cool about it.

Karen sighed at his comment. "Just try not to be late and get another punishment. The last thing I want to hear is that you are cleaning the classroom again."

"I'll try." He said.

"Anyway, I received the name of my homeroom teacher..." Ame said as she pulled out a piece of paper. When Yuji looked at it he was quite surprised.

"That's Miss Kisara! She's my homeroom teacher as well." He said in excitement. Looks like Ame is in the same class as he is.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It seems we're in the same class." He smiled at her, but Ame simply put the paper away. "Anyway, let's increase the speed a little" He began running.

"YUJI! WAIT UP!" Karen shouted as she began running as well after him.

"W-w-wait up you 2!" Ame yelled as she did the same not to be left behind in n unknown area she is not familiar with.

After some time they arrived at Miss Kisara's class. Yuji took his seat as did everyone once the bell rang and class started.

"Alright, class." Miss Kisara, the homeroom teacher addressed the class. "I hope you enjoyed your little break because it won't happen again." she fixed her glasses a bit and read some paper "Also class, we got a new student joining us from the southern academy. Come in!"

Ame entered the classroom and looked forward shyly. "Hi...My name is Ame Seika, I hope we can get along..." She introduced herself politely.

"Damn...The shy type." A student said.

"I wonder if anyone got under that shell by now." Another added.

Miss Kisara noticed the comment of the 2nd student, but she ignored and only cleared her throat to get everyone's attention again"Anyway, grab a seat, Ame. You can take the one next to Yuji over there." She pointed to the seat.

"Yes, Miss." Ame walked to her new seat and sat down. Yuji smiled at her to make her more comfortable being here.

The class went on smoothly and after the bell rang multiple people surrounded Ame in order to try to talk to her. She, obviously, felt a bit overwhelmed...A bit much.

"So, you're from the south?" A student asked.

"Y-yes..." she clearly had problems due to her shyness.

"Cool, so what did you switch schools for?" Another asked.

"That's a secret...I am not really allowed to say" She answered as to not get anyone angry with her.

"Oh come on." He insisted.

"You don't have to be shy, we won't do anything. " A female student said trying to comfort her a bit when she noticed Ame's ring "Oh my god! where'd you have that from?"

"What do you mean?" Ame asked as she was not sure what she was talking about.

"Your ring! it's so pretty and that blue stone matches your eyes." She complimented.

"Thank you. It was a gift from someone dear to me-" She couldn't get to finish as another student interrupted her.

"Did your boyfriend propose or something?" He asked. His question could've used more tact though.

Ame blushed hearing that and quickly responded. "No! Not at all! He was not even my boyfriend!"

"We do know its a "He" now though." He said as he caught up to her words.

"I..." She was beginning to shrink as she couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright guys, cut it out!" Yuji stepped in to help Ame "She is clearly starting to get uncomfortable from all of the questions." He said.

"Why would she? If that someone was special then she should just say it-"

"I do not know if he's alive" she muttered with a low voice so no one heard her.

"heh?" he almost heard her "Did you say something, Seika?"

" N-nothing. I have to go to the- " As she got up in her small panic she accidentally spilled over her deck. "Oh no..." She got on her knees and began picking them up.

"Lemme help" Yuji began helping her gather the cards.

"What are those?" He picked up a card curiously and read it **"** Crystron Quan? Are you honestly one of those duelist people?" He asked with a bit of surprise in his voice.

"Y-yes...I've been playing for a while now and-" She didn't get to finish, again.

"Why though?" He asked. "I mean, why play such a pathetic card? Don't you need things with a high attack or however you call them? So why play such a thing?"

"Attack is not everything!" She snapped at him as she took the card from his hand.

"Ok..." he went away seeing that he has no odds in that endeavor.

"Here" Yuji handed Ame the cards he has gathered. "I think I got them all."

"Thank you Yuji." she took the cards from his hand and added them to the rest

"How are you holding up so far?" Yuji asked as Ame began calming herself.

"Pretty well, thanks for asking." she put her deck back in her pockets

"So, what are your plans for the break?" He asked.

"I do not know actually...I'm pretty new here after all so..." That was true. Since she never was in this place before, she has no idea where everything is.

"Oh yeah...then how about I show you around?

"Really?"

"Yeah! It'll be fun." he smiled at her

"Hmmm." she hesitates a bit "ok." After saying those words, she and Yuji went out of the class, with Yuji not noticing some glares put on him. After a small while, he finally managed to show her around the whole place with time to spare. "This place sure is pretty large" she sat down on a bench on the roof. Their last stop was the roof as here is where Yuji spends most of his time. It is a good place to hide and sleep.

"I know right, I honestly got lost the first time I landed here. " He said awkwardly when recalling that time.

"You did?" She asked as if she didn't believe him. "But you know the place so well."

"Yeah...But after stumbling across the girl's changing room and being chased through the whole place, I learned its layout" He answered with an awkward smile on his face. That was not a good time. Ame though actually laughed at that a bit louder than before."Hey! I got detention at that time!"

"Still" She let out a snort before calming enough to speak. "It's still pretty funny"

Yuji sighed in defeat as Ame did have a point. It was funny to recall that time. "I guess you're right."

"I wonder what Karen and Rachel said about it." Ame didn't fully think those words through...

As she said those names, his smile faded a bit and he looked down "Well...Karen just scolded me and Rachel...I don't know."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, she was so busy with her swimming club those days that eventually it was already old news when we got to talk a bit." he was looking down, his eyes letting out a small hint of sadness "But that's ok... I'll support them, as I promised. I'll support Karen's decisions with the student council and Rachel's hard work with the swimming club"

Ame sighed. "How can you stay like this is beyond me, really" She admitted.

"It's alright. As long as they are happy" He smiled..a forced one again. Crystal was right.

"But is it alright to remain lonely in the process?" Ame said.

Yuji went silent a bit after that. "I mean..." He had no way to argue with her.

"Do you remember when I met you?" She said.

"Of course, it was just a few days ago. No way I could forget that easily." He replied to her.

"Well, a few days back I saw a falling star and before I knew it, it started heading for me and I passed out...when I woke up, I had a-" Before she could finish, Yuji cut her off as he knew what happened.

"A box with a strange lock on it resembling your ring?" He said and caught her attention.

"Yes, it was the same for you?" She asked.

Yuji pulled out his necklace from underneath his shirt. "Yes. I passed out then when I woke up I had the box with the Constellars in my hand, opened it and they were in there." He explained simply.

"The same with my Crystron deck." Ame gazed at the sky "I heard a voice telling me to find the others and free the warrior as well..."

"Same. Apparently, there are other 4 people like us out there." He told her.

"I wonder who they are..." She said softly.

The mood was getting a bit awkward and quick, so Yuji decided o break the ice a bit. No pun intended. "Ame look!" He went to a certain spot on the roof. "I made this!" He pointed at what looked like a circular patch in the roof. It was made by Hyades during that time.

"How..." Ame kneeled down and touched it. "It's so...large..."

"Well...You might not have that power yet, but we can bring our monsters to live, like, Real Damage and stuff like that." He said in an excited voice to her.

"You mean..." Ame realized something.

"Don't tell Rachel, but yes...I was kinda responsible for the school's temporary close" he was not proud about it "And because of that. Rachel's swimming club was shut down in order to fix all the damage." He still blamed himself for that.

"Really? So..."

"Yeah...she was very sad when she heard that, she worked so hard to get where she is, and what do I do?" His tone of voice showed his frustration "I put a mighty hole the school so her team's budget gets used for fixing! And worse, I can't even say sorry to her or tell her what happened!" He shouted.

"Why not? You 2 are friends, so maybe she'll believe you-" She didn't get to finish.

"Yeah, and then what?" he was clearly angry and frustrated about this, his guild was heavy, but he couldn't do anything to ease it "I can't tell her...What will she think of me then? I promised I'll support them not ruin everything they've worked so hard to achieve!"

"Then what do you plan to do?" She asked him straight.

He sat down on the concrete below them. "I don't know...I guess I'll wait and see how things work out. Who knows? Maybe a miracle happens and the swimming club gets its budget back."

Ame sighed. "It might...but you'll eventually have to tell her" She pointed out, and boy was she right.

"Maybe after I graduate, so I can move far away in order to escape her disappointment..." Yuji was currently very troubled about everything. The life he had before was completely turned on its head in a matter of days.

Ame looked at him with pity in her eyes "I wish I had friends as you do, you know." She tried changing the subject to make Yuji take his mind off things.

"What do you mean? We are friends, right?" He said pointing out.

"I don't mean now, but back in the south. I wished I had friends like you." She said smiling to him.

"The type too busy for you?" He retorted.

"The type that cares about you." She retorted back and actually got a reaction out of Yuji. One of utter realization. Yuji didn't get to say anything as the bell rang and they had to hurry back to class. "We have to get to class!" She pointed out.

"R-right!" he got up and went with Ame to their next class

The rest of the day went on without too much trouble, Yuji seemed a little out of it because of Ame's words. But after all, classes were done, he and Ame walked home while Karen and Rachel had after school stuff to do.

 **Another one down.**

 **Favorite, Follow, Review.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	14. Duel on campus

Everyone resumed their activities from before the duel between Yukimo and Yuji, Ame has been hanging with Yuji a lot which is the only difference really. But noticing Yuji's frustration and guilt about what happened makes Ame wander, how long can Yuji keep up like this knowing he's responsible for the shut down of the swimming team. its been almost one month since then. Now, Yuji and Ame were in class. Ame was clearly paying attention to the lesson while Yuji was barely keeping himself awake.

Yuji yawned. _**-**_ Can this lesson be any more boring?- he gazed outside through the window and something immediately caught his eye -What the?- **f** or a second he thought he saw Yukimo standing outside looking at him, but after he rubbed his eyes he was gone **.** -I'm just seeing things- He got back to what he was doing. Unaware that Ame actually noticed his behavior. This girl was pretty observant of others. After class ended shortly after that and Yuji and Ame found themselves eating on the roof. Yuji was enjoying his food, but he was worried about what he saw -He returned? no...it was just my imagination-

Ame could tell something was bothering him a bit. "Something wrong, Yuji?" She asked softly.

"Nothing too serious. I just thought I saw something earlier in class." he smiled at her trying to hide his worry

Ame sighed knowing he was hiding something. "What did you see?"

"No one important." he started eating faster.

"I never said it was a person, Yuji..." she stared at him as Yuji, upon realizing his slip, tried to first finish the food in his mouth. Cause manners. But he almost choked when he looked in front of them, and on the other side of the roof, he saw him again..."Are you ok?" Ame asked him as she leaned closer. Worried that he suddenly began choking. "You shouldn't eat that fast you know!"

Yuji looked at where Yukimo was standing after managing to calm a bit, but he was no more. "Yukimo..." He muttered his name.

"Yukimo?" Ame managed to catch his name. "Who's that?"

"He's the one I dueled that day...the one who froze Karen and tried to take my Constellar deck..." He told seeing there is no use hiding it now.

"What about him?" she asked.

"I thought I saw him earlier outside the window, and now it happened again...He was on the other side on the roof this time. I don't know what's going on ..." He began shaking a bit.

"Are you afraid of him?" she asked noticing his shaking.

"When I dueled him the guy had a few screws loose that was obvious. But now..." he recalled Yukimo's expression from now. "He looked colder...almost emotionless."

"You might just be tired..." Ame said.

"NO!" He shouted with conviction. **"** I'm sure that I saw him."

"So? What do you suggest we do?" Ame asked.

"I...do not know honestly." He answered as Ame seemed a bit disappointed.

-Such a tense moment ruined- She thought.

"I mean...I defeated him once, maybe I can do it again?" he seemed confident, but not too confident

"I don't think it'll be that simple." she talked with a low tone "He dueled you once, so he already learned what your deck can do and he'll most likely take countermeasures against it."

"What?! That's dirty!" He snapped a bit thinking of that.

"All things considered. That's exactly what those like him would do." She added to her previous statement.

"Well...Thanks to Crystal now I know the basics and...I thought up a few good combos that could potentially have some effect on him." Yuji said thinking about some strategies that might help him if he ever duels Yukimo again. "Something like Rasalhague reviving my Xyz then going into Ptolemy and attack-"

"That won't do!" Ame raised her voice at him.

"Oi!" He yelled in shock ay her outburst.

Ame immediately realized her outburst and shrunk in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry..."

"It's fine, besides, you're perfectly right. One good combo won't do, I have to think of another one." Yuji said.

"And possibly some to counter his deck. Speaking of which, how was his deck like?" Ame asked.

"Icy..." He said so with a chill running down his spine. "It had all kind of water and ice related cards in it, and his ace was pretty strong as well. " He explained Yukimo's deck to Ame from what he saw during their duel.

"Ice counters?" She asked as Yuji mentioned them.

"Yeah. Pieces of ice formed on Hyades and when 4 gathered, his dragon appeared!" Yuji said.

"Sounds...Interesting. And you say he hadn't used any extra deck monster?"

"Not even a small snowflake." He made a small pun "He also seemed disgusted by my Xyz."

"I see. He must have something with the extra deck then." Ame said while thinking of a reason someone would NOT use Extra deck monsters. "I think we should-" Before she could finish her sentence, the bell rang.

"It seems it'll have to wait." Yuji got up and began heading to the stairs leading down the roof.

"One quick question. Have you got yourself a proper duel disk?" Ame asked him.

"Took all my pocket money for 2 months, but yes." He answered her. "Why?"

"Well, Karen gave me her duel disk, and I was thinking..." She paused.

"Ame?"

"Would you like a duel after classes are done?" She asked him.

"Sure" He answered with a smile.

"Great." After that quick chat, the 2 went to their next class, they barely arrived in time though since Yuji had to go back to the roof. He forgot the rest of his food there. After every class was finished and everyone started going home, the 2 met in the school's yard with their duel disk ready. "Are you ready?" She asked shyly.

"Sure am!" He replied with confidence. "And you don't have to worry about a public. I think everyone is currently on their way home or just hanging inside the school."

"Alright..." She took a deep breath. "Let's do this!" She activated her duel disk.

"Alright!" he did the same, his disk was red with a golden star on it.

 _AME: LP: 4000, H:5_

 _YUJI: LP: 4000, H:5_

"Since this was my idea, I'll take the first turn. I set one monster face-down along with 2 face-down cards.." _three face-down cards appeared on her field._

 _AME: H: 2_

"My turn! I draw!" he looked through his hand **-** What to do, what to do- "Oh yeah! I summon Pollux!" _Pollux, the Constellar wearing armor, half white and one half with golden details and spikes on it appeared;_ _1700/600, level 4, Warrior, LIGHT_ "Next due to his effect I'm allowed to summon again! I tribute Pollux in order to summon Constellar Antares!" _As Pollux raised his blade and disappeared he was replaced by Antares, the Constellar with a mechanical look holding a spear with a sickle connected to it and a tip made out of strong red light; 2400/900,_ _level 6, Machine, LIGHT_ "Antares effect let's me add one Constellar from my grave to my hand! I add Pollux!" _A card popped out of Yuji's grave and he adds it to his hand. "_ Battle! Antares attacks your face-down monster!" _Antares threw its sickle at the face-down monster and forced face-up, revealing an orange lizard with big wings._

"The flip effect of my Gale Lizard activates!" Ame shouted. "When this card is flipped face-up on a monster you control returns to your hand!" _Ame's monster flapped its wings and let out a powerful gale of wind and Yuji's monster went back to his hand._

"Antares..." he added his card to the hand "What was that?"

"well, my Crystron's are good. but in order to keep my deck strong, I mixed in some other cards for extra support." Ame explained.

"I see..." he looked at his hand "Not much I can do now so I'll end my turn with a face-down."

 _YUJI: H: 5_

"My turn! I draw!" she added the newly added card to her hand and looked at the field "I summon Crystron Thystvern!" _Ame's Crystron monster appeared it had a mechanical body along with purple crystals attached to it as wings;_ _1500/1500, level 3, Machine, WATER "_ Thystvern's effect! I can destroy one face-up card I control and special summon one Crystron tuner from my deck! I select Thystvern!" _Thystvern's crystals let out a glow before it disappeared. "_ Now, I summon Crystron Rion!" _A new Crystron has appeared, it was smaller than Thystvern and it had a grey armor and grey crystals attached to it;_ _500/500, level 3, Machine, WATER_

-She traded Thystvern for a tuner, looking back at our previous duel. She plans to Synchro summon during my turn.- Yuji thought as he watched her turn continue.

"I banish Thystvern from the grave to use his effect! I add one Crystron monster from my deck to my hand!" _A card popped out of her deck._ "I choose Crystron prasiortle. Now, I attack directly with Rion!" _At her command, the little monster charged at Yuji and managed to land a solid attack._

 _YUJI: LP: 3500_

"I end my turn."

 _AME: LP: 4000, H:2_

Yuji: I draw!

 _YUJI: H: 6_

"I take it that face-down was a bluff. " Ame said looking at Yuji's field.

"Well...maybe. " HE said not giving off any clues, but his face said everything. -Truth be told it's my Attack Overload, but the conditions have not been met yet- "I special summon Constellar Siat!" _A small Constellar holding a pot appeared, it had a shiny silver armor;_ _100/1600, level 1, Fairy, LIGHT_ "Siat can be special summoned while my opponent controls a monster and I don't. Next, I activate the continuous spell card, Constellar Star Chart!" _A bright light appeared above them along with a symbol that was now floating above them._

"Ummm. Yuji?" She seemed nervous all of sudden.

"Yes?"

"Isn't that a little...easy to see?" She said pointing out the light that was emitted.

"What do you...oh." He realized...The symbol was pretty obvious since it was all the way above the school.

"Look at that!" A student saw the symbol from the window on the edge of the hallway.

"What's that?" One of his friends asked as he looked at it.

"I don't know, let's check it out." They went to the source of the light.

"...Is he seriously dueling at school?" Karen also noticed the light and knew who it was that caused it, so she decided to go check it out.

back at the duel, Ame was beginning to panic a bit seeing some students gather. "Oh no..."

"Ame...relax!" Yuji said trying to avert her attention from the forming crowd.

"But...They're going to-" She was losing her calm.

"Focus! Don't pay attention to other things, focus at me, and the duel." Yuji told her trying to keep her from panicking.

"I..." She looked at Yuji and took a deep breath. "Very well, I'll try."

"Great, let's resume the duel. Star Chart's effect! Once per turn when a Constellar XYZ monster is special summoned on my field I can draw one card!" Yuji continued.

A few students already appeared "Wow, are those 2 Dueling?" He asked while watching.

"Yeah. And look up!" he pointed at the symbol "One of them must've done it! "

Ame could hear them, but she kept her mind focused at the duel - What is he planning?-

"I summon Sheratan!" _A small Constellar with silver armor and a helmet with the design of ram horns appeared;_ _700/1900, level 3, Beast, LIGHT "_ When he's summoned I get to add a Constellar from my deck to my hand!" _A card popped out of his deck and he grabbed it._ "I add Constellar Algiedi to my hand." he smiled.

"What is it?" Ame asked noticing his smile.

"Just the thought of seeing you synchro summon again, its a really cool method." He complimented her.

"Thanks..." She answered with a blush.

"Now" he stretched his hand upwards "Appear! The circuit that shines in the night!" _A link circuit appeared above him._

"Woah! That's cool!" A student exclaimed from the sidelines.

"Yeah. I wonder what he is doing." Another student added as he watched.

"Arrowheads confirmed! I set Sheratan and Siat in the link markers!" T _he 2 monsters turned into 2 golden tornadoes that went into the arrows of the circuit._ "Link Summon! Come out! Nordic Star, Veroios!" _A Constellar wearing a silver armor appeared it had no weapons, just some blue stones on his fist;_ _2000/ LINK-2. Warrior, LIGHT, Links: B-L, B-R._ "Veroios' effect! Once per turn I can normal summon one Constellar monster next to his link! I choose Pollux." _Pollux appeared next to Veroios as he fist bumped with him._ "Due to Pollux, I can normal summon again! I summon Algiedi!" _Pollux put his sword up and Algiedi appeared, this one had more of a female look and she was holding a scepter in her hand;_ _1600/1400, level 4, Spellcaster, LIGHT_ "Algiedi's effect! When she's normal summoned I can special summon one level 4 or lower Constellar from my hand! I summon Acubens in defense position!" A _Constellar with a slight mechanical look appeared, it had a pair of gloves resembling the claws of a crab;_ _800/2000, level 4, Machine, LIGHT_ "Due to his effect, all Constellars I control gain 500 attack points."

 _Pollux: 1700-2200_

 _Algiedi: 1600-2100_

 _Acubens: 800-1300_

 _Veroios: 2000-2500_

"You've increased their attack!" Ame pointed out.

"Yeah, and now...I overlay Pollux and Algiedi!" Yuji declared. _T_ _he overlay network appeared and the 2 monsters turned into streams of light that went in it._ "With these 2 Level 4 monsters, I build the overlay network. Come! Brave warrior of the stars! Constellar Omega!" _The galaxy like portal let out a powerful blow and from it, Omega emerged, it was covered in the same armor as its brethren,_ except _that it looked like a centaur, he was holding a shield and 2 orbs were floating around him;_ _2400/500, Rank 4, Beast-Warrior, LIGHT, OU:2._ "Star Chart's effect!" _The symbol above him glowed_. "Once per turn, when I special summon a Constellar Xyz monster, I can draw a card!" _He drew a card._ "I activate Omega's effect! By detaching one overlay unit my Constellars are unaffected by your spell and traps this turn. Now, I attack Rion with Veroios!"

"While you do that I activate Rion's effect! During my opponents, Main phase or Battle phase I can special summon one banished Crystron monster by negating its effects. Come back, Thystvern!" Ame interrupted. _Thystvern appeared on the field. "_ You know what comes next" she gave him a sly smile "I tune Thystvern with Rion!" _Rion turned into 3 green light that flew above the field and thystvern jumped in them, its body faded leaving behind only 3 glowing orbs then a powerful light erupted inside the rings._ "Synchro Summon. Appear! Powered Inzektron!" _A massive mechanical monster appeared on the field;_ _2500/1600. level 6, Machine, LIGHT_ "Inzektron's effect! During the turn this is Synchro Summoned it cannot be destroyed by battle or effects, also I take no damage!"

"Awesome!" he gazed at Inzektron with an amazed look "I didn't know you could also summon other synchro's that don't belong to the Crystron archetype. " Yuji said.

"Thanks...my deck is full of surprises I guess" Ame replied.

"Indeed...But now I think it is useless to attack, so I end my tun!"

 _YUJI: LP: 3500, H:3_

 _AME: LP: 4000, H: 2_

 **One 'nother down, a lot more to go.**

 **Favorite, Follow, Review.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	15. End of the show, Duel Club?

To pick up from where we left off, Yuji and Ame decided to duel in the school's yard after hours. But Yuji messed up and played Chart, which through its flashy effects, has made the students who were left to gather up and witness their duel.

 _YUJI: LP: 3500, H:3_

 _AME: LP: 4000, H: 2_

Yuji has Constellar Omega, Veroios, one face-down and Acubens on his field while Ame has Powered Inzektron and 2 face-down cards on her field.

"My turn! I draw!" Ame looked at the card she drew "I activate the equip spell card, Air Cracking Storm! This card can only be equipped onto a machine type monster, I choose Inzektron!" _Out of the card a rocket appeared and mounted itself on Inzektron's arm. "_ When the monster equipped destroys an opponent monster by battle it gains a second attack! I attack Omega with Inzektron!" _Inzektron let out a small amount of steam as its arm's mechanism moved, turning its arm into some kind of energy cannon. It took Omega in its aim and fired._

 _YUJI: LP: 3400_

"Air Cracking's effect! Inzektron gets another attack! I choose Acubens!" _The rocket that was on Inzektron's arm launched and blew Acubens away._

"Since he was in defense I don't take damage!" Yuji said.

"But since he's gone, you only got Veroios left. I end my turn!" Ame said.

 _AME: LP: 4000, H:2_

"My turn! I draw!" Yuji drew a card.

 _YUJI: H: 4_

-Inzektron no longer has his defensive effect, but if I don't destroy it now Ame will use Air Cracking Storm for a second attack and that'll be it for me- he looked at his hand and field - I only got Veroios, but thanks to Acubens it has enough attack to match Inzektron- "I activate the spell card, Constellar Star Cradle!" Yuji said playing his spell. _From above them, a dazzling blue light started shining on the ground._ "In exchange for my Battle Phase, I return 2 Constellars to my hand from the grave!" _From where the light was shining 2 Constellars appeared and turned into streams of light that went into Yuji's disk, then 2 cards popped out of his grave._ "I select Pollux and Algiedi! Then I summon Pollux!" _Pollux appeared._ "Due to his effect, I can summon again! I tribute him for Antares." _Pollux put his blade up as he disappeared and Antares took his place._ "Antares lets me add one Constellar from my grave back to my hand, I choose Pollux." _Pollux's card popped out of his grave._

"Why summon strong monsters when you can't battle?" Ame said confused at Yuji's strategy.

"Who said I can't set up a defense? I use Veroios' effect, once per turn, I can normal summon one Constellar next to its link! Come, Algiedi!" _Algiedi appeared._ "Due to her effect, I can special summon one level 4 or lower Constellar from my hand. I summon Pollux!" _Algiedi put her scepter up and let out a glow, then in the next second Pollux appeared._ "I overlay Pollux and Algiedi!" _The 2 monsters turned into 2 streams of light that went into a galaxy-like portal._ "With these 2 monsters, I build the overlay network! Come, Fearless warrior of the stars, Constellar Praesepe!" _A big Constellar with a slight mechanical look appeared;_ _2400/800, rank 4, Machine, LIGHT, OU:2_ " Since I special summoned a Constellar Xyz monster, I draw 1 card due to Star chart!" He drew a card. "I end my turn with this."

 _YUJI: H: 2_

-Why summon those monsters if he cannot attack, Praesepe allows him to increase the attack of a Constellar by 1000 during the damage step, but why use him for defense? Either way, I still have my hidden tricks- "My turn, I draw!"

 _AME: H:3_

"I attack Antares with Inzektron!" _Ame's monster was preparing to fire its cannon once more at Yuji's monster._

"I activate Praesepe's effect! I detach one overlay unit to increase the attack of a Constellar attacking or being attacked by 1000!" Yuji said. _Praesepe took one of the orbs floating around him and threw it at Antares causing a golden aura to form around him._

 _Antares: 2400-3400_

"With this, Inzektron will be destroyed-"

"I activate my trap!" Ame interrupted him. "Synchro Strike." _One of her face down flipped face-up and 2 rays of light flowed to Inzektron. "_ Due to Synchro Strike's effect, I can target one synchro monster on my field and it gains 500 for each material used to summon him until the end phase! I used 2 monsters for Inzektron, so it gains 1000 attack!

 _Inzektron: 2500-3500_

"Not good!" Yuji said as he saw Inzektron power up. _Inzektron resumed its attack and its beam went straight through Antares._

"Air Cracking Storm activates! Inzektron gains one more attack! Target, Praesepe."

 _The rocket on Inzektron's arm fired up again and blew Praesepe away._

 _YUJI: LP: 2300_

"I still got Veroios!" Yuji said as Veroios stood tall in front of him.

"Not for long. I end my turn!"

 _Inzektron: 3500-2500_

 _AME: LP: 4000, H:3_

-its all or nothing- I draw!

 _YUJI: LP: 2300, H: 3_

"It's here!" he smiled "I summon Rasalhague!" _A small Constellar with a large staff appeared;_ _900/100, level 2, Spellcaster, LIGHT_ "Then I use his effect, I tribute him in order to special summon a Constellar from my grave!" _Rasalhague raised his staff and as the light from it shied he disappeared and Omega took its place._

"Yuji! Are you going for him?" Ame asked knowing what Yuji might be on to.

A small glow ran across Yuji's eyes. "You know I am! I overlay Omega!" _Omega turned into a stream of like and went upwards towards the symbol in the sky caused by Chart._ "Bright stars that shine in the endless space! Gather together under this new form and show the world your shining beauty. Come! Constellar Ptolemy M7!" _Yuji's dragon descended from the sky and let out a strong roar;_ _2700/2000, Rank 6, Machine, LIGHT_

"Ptolemy..." Ame looked at Yuji's dragon and how its armor glowed when the light from Star Char shined down on it.

"I activate the effect of Star Chart's effect! When I special summon a Constellar Xyz monster I can draw one card." he put his hand on the deck -Come one- he drew and looked at it -This is!- "Aww, man." He seemed disappointed.

"Bad draw?" Ame asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah...oh well, only one thing left to do. Ptolemy! Attack Inzektron!" _Ptolemy opened its mouth and a strong light could be seen._

"I don't think so, I activate my second face-down! Synchro Strike!" _her face down revealed itself as being a copy of her Synchro Strike trap. The same thing that happened before repeated itself._

 _Inzektron: 2500-3500_

"Looks like Ptolemy is going down..."

"Is he?" Yuji smirked. "I activate my Quick-play spell, card! Shining Hope! When a Constellar on my field battles a monster with a higher attack while my LP is lower than my opponents, I can target your monster and reduce its attack to 0!"

 _Inzektron: 3500-0; as its attack dropped the mighty giant collapsed on its knees._

"Oh no..."

"You know the rest, Ame. Shining Hope's effect! My monster gains attack equal to half our LP difference!"

3000-800=2200/2=1100

1100+2700=3800

 _Ptolemy's wings started to glow intensively as it prepared to strike._ "GO! Shining Star Strike!" _Ptolemy let out a powerful stream of light that engulfed Inzektron and totally obliterated him._

 _AME: LP: 200._

"So close!" Yuji exclaimed frustrated. "Oh well, this is why I have Veroios!" _Yuji's monster cracked its knuckles as it charged at Ame._

"I activate the effect of Crystron Cheenyx in my hand!" _A cheetah-like monster with black crystals with brown spots on them appeared on Ame's field in attack position;500/2100, Level 4, Machine, WATER._ "When I am about to receive a direct attack I can Special Summon this monster, and for the rest of the turn, I take no damage from a battle involving it!"

"In this case..." He picked up a card from his hand. The one he drew via Chart. "I activate the effect of Constellar Prometheus in my hand!" _As Yuji put Prometheus in the grave, Veroios' lit itself on fire._ "Now, if Veroios destroys your monster, you take damage equal to its attack!"

"What?!" Ame was surprised by Yuji's card.

"Veroios! Blue Flame strike!" _Veroios charged at Ame's monster which jumped on him, but the warrior did not yield as it ducked under it and sunk his fist deep into Cheenyx, destroying it. A blue flame flew from the spot of the class and landed on Ame which yelped a bit and backed down._

 _AME: LP: 0_

 _YUJI: WINS_

Ame lost her balance and collapsed on her bottom but she was fine. "Awww..."

"Good duel, Ame. It was fun" Yuji went to her and gave her his hand to help her get up.

"I guess..." She took his hand and got up. Suddenly, cheers started to echo around them, while they've been going at it quite the crowd gathered around and saw the duel.

"Oh man, did you see that blow?"

"I did, I thought I'll need sunglasses!"

"Dueling is really awesome! Those clashes between their monsters were so cool!"

Ame immediately noticed the crowd and hid behind Yuji due to her shyness. "Wow, I didn't even notice when all those people gathered up!" Yuji said as he started looking around the crowd, there were even some teachers in there that looked at the duel.

"Y-y-yuji...?" Ame's voice was trembling, sign that she was very uncomfortable being watched by so many eyes. "C-can we go?...Please?" She asked while hiding behind him.

"Sure" Yuji started walking while Ame was hiding behind him. The students were following them with their eyes as they walked as they whispered between themselves.

"Stop right there!" Karen shouted from the crowd as she made her way to them.

"What is it, Karen? Did you enjoy the duel as well?" Yuji asked her thinking she might've like the duel...but.

"Actually, I'm to announce your detention. " Karen said bluntly as she gave them detention papers.

"Huh?" Yuji looked over the paper. "For staying on school grounds too much after class?!" He exclaimed.

"Yes. Look at the sky, Yuji. The sun has set about 10 minutes ago" Karen was right. The place was only illuminated by the street lights at this point.

"Oh no...This is my fault." Ame said behind Yuji. "If I hadn't challenged Yuji to a duel, then we wouldn't be in this much trouble."

"Don't blame yourself that much, Ame. " Karen said. "You were having fun and most likely lost the track of time."

"Still...My dad's going to have my hide" Yuji said with a hint of fear thinking of what his father would do to him when he found out.

"Actually, not if I can help it" Everyone turned their attention to the voice which was coming from the crowd as they saw someone pretty important for the school walk up to Yuji and Ame. He looked through the glasses on his nose at the 2. His hair was white and had a wrinkle here and there which indicated his age. A brown suit completed with a black tie, but overall friendly impression.

"Principal?!" Karen was surprised to see him. "What is with you here, Sir?"

"I've been doing paperwork in my office when a light came from outside. I peer through the window and what do I see? A dragon-like creature firing at a robot!" He didn't sound mad.

"Are we that much into trouble...?" Yuji seemed nervous knowing he might end up cleaning the whole school.

"Normally, yes. But that duel was so entertaining that I actually want to tell you not to worry about anything." He replied with a smile at them.

"But, Sir, they broke school rules!" Karen said.

"Karen, I know you care for our rules. But you have to admit that duel was good." He said in a warm and calm manner trying not to make Karen upset.

Karen sighed in defeat. "I guess the finale was not half bad" She admitted. Maybe not fully, but she admitted.

"Anyway, you 2 are free to go." He told them. "You have done no actual damage and classes were done anyway."

"Thanks!" Yuji replied happily that he dodged a bullet.

"Thank you, Sir..." Ame thanked him as well as she could.

"But before you go. Might I ask if you belong to any club yet?" The Principal asked.

"I and Ame don't really have any...why?" Yuji asked. It was not that common of a question.

"Well, that duel was so spectacular that I could not see the things it might be used for. Charity, for example, putting up such a match to help the budget and stuff like that." He said with a hand on his chin.

"The budget?" This part, in particular, caught Yuji's attention.

"Indeed. If we can gather up enough we might be able to re-open the clubs that were shut down in order to fix the school." The Principal replied.

"Yuji?" Ame looked at him and saw it in his eyes. He had hope in them. Hope for atonement.

"So, what you're saying is, if we create a dueling club and teach others to duel so the school can host those charity duels, we might be able to return to the previous situation before the incident?" Yuji asked.

"My, aren't you a sharp one. Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying, and maybe we can increase it as well." He replied.

"What must we do?" Yuji said immediately and actually shocked Karen.

"Wait up! Are you sure? It is a lot of work." Karen warned him.

"Yes!" He answered instantly, and Karen began piecing everything together. Yuji was not doing this for himself...but for Rachel.

"Very well..." Karen said.

"My. This is the first time you back down THIS easily, Karen." The Principal said. "But that aside. Karen will give you the paperwork tomorrow for you to fill in and once everything is done you can bring them to me and I will do the rest"

"Alright! I have to prepare. See you tomorrow, Sir!" Yuji ran towards his house.

Ame immediately went to Karen. Karen sighed. -I better talk to him tomorrow- Karen thought.

Karen's attention was briefly caught by the Principal which chuckled nostalgically. "He is his mother's son, alright." He said before going away. The crowd as began fading long ago, which made it easier to walk then it was when he arrived. -That was a very good match though. Very, very good.-

 **Another one is done! Almost halfway there.**

 **Favorite, Follow, Review.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	16. A heavy conscience , duel's club 3rd

After Yuji and Ame finished their duel they were approached by Karen, which informed them of their rule breaking. But then the principal of the school went to them and told them not to worry about a thing, more, he said that Yuji and Ame can set up a dueling club in order to host more exciting duels in hope of using them as charity events and fix the budget. The next day, Yuji went to the Principal's office to pick up the papers and immediately realized what he got himself into when he looked over them.

"Ohhhhhhhh man!" Yuji was currently at home at his desk filling in the papers. It was pretty late as well, close to midnight. But he also stumbled upon an issue. "In order to even start this, we must have 3 members..." He muttered tiredly.

"I don't see what is so hard?" Magisa was floating around like always, appearing and disappearing whenever she wanted "From what I can see you're just writing on paper."

"It's not just the paper..." Yuji looked at the clock. **"** It's getting late and I still have 1 more file to complete. But I'm already tired..." true enough, the adrenaline from the duel faded long ago and now he was running on fumes.

"Karen is right. This sleeping habit is a flaw." Magisa said as she floated to sit on his desk. Not in a way that'll interfere with Yuji's work though, which was good.

"Can't help it. Anyway." he slapped himself on the cheeks to stay awake "I just need to finish this late document and then tomorrow the duel club will be official. Let's see..." he took out the last piece of paper from the bottom of the other ones and laid it in front of him on the desk "Hmm 'Names of the members: min. 3'. That's easy! Yuji Amano, Ame Seika and..." It just hit him. "Oh no..." He said as he slammed his head to the desk.

"One person short, it seems. " Magisa said

"Oh man, and we were SO close!" He looked at the paper. "I talked with Ame today and she said she will be more than happy to join, but now..."

"Maybe try recruiting another duelist?" Magisa suggested.

"Who?" He said with a bit of a cranky tone. He really needed some sleep. "I don't know anyone else at school who duels-" as he suddenly stopped talking Magisa smirked

"Looks like you figured it out." she leaned on her back as she was floating around "The same person you seek to help can help you further!" Magisa added.

Rachel...She is a duelist. But..." he seemed uneasy about this "What would she say?"

"I don't know. You've been her friend for a long time, can't you guess?"

"I know...But what if she somehow finds out?"

"About?"

"Ptolemy. What if she finds out I was the one who put a mighty hole straight through the school?" He said as he pointed to himself. " I am at fault for this whole mess."

Magisa sighed. "As it stands, only you, Ame, Karen and of course Yukimo, know what happened that night. But others will find it hard to believe." Magisa said. She had a point.

Yuji picked up his card. "I guess you're right. Heck! Even I wouldn't believe myself if I said I had actual monsters in a deck of cards." He said. "Neither would anyone think they could do THAT much damage"

"See. The situation is perfect-" Suddenly, Yuji's phone began ringing.

"Wait for a second Magisa." He picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Don't 'hello' me!" Deja vu, monsieur. "Do you even have the slightest idea what you got yourself into?" Karen said as she sounded a bit irritated.

"I just dueled and-"

"Dodged the rules thanks to our Principal" She was pissed about that, but that didn't seem to be the reason of her call. "But that is not why I called."

"Then why did you call me?"

"About your club...Are you doing this for Rachel?" Karen asked with a bit of hesitation. Yuji remained silent for a few moments on the other side which helped Karen confirm it. "I knew it..." She said as she sighed. "Look Yuji, I know you're feeling guilty right now, believe me, I know. If I wouldn't have got captured by that ice-freak, none of this would have happened! So, in a way, I also bear guild."

"But not as much..." Yuji replied with a bit of shame in his voice. "I was the one to put that mighty hole in the school, so I am the one with the most blame."

"In a way, yes. But by doing this you are looking to atone for that, yes?" Karen asked.

"Yes. " Yuji replied as he picked up one of the papers. "I hit a wall though."

"A wall? What is it?"

"Well...We need a third member if we wish to start this club and right now only I and Ame are on the list."

"I see. And since there aren't that many duelists around-" Karen said, but.

"We have almost no one to ask." he cut her off while continuing her sentence "But I do have an idea. " Yuji said.

"What idea?"

"I plan on asking Rachel to join since the swimming club was shut down she has a lot more free time now and when we manage to increase the budget to the point of re-opening it, she can switch clubs. " Yuji told Karen his plan.

"Yuji..." she seemed a bit nervous "You know...If she finds out about what truly happened that night-"

SHE WON'T!" he cut her off once again but this time he also raised his voice "You and I are the only people who know that she might trust when saying such unbelievable things. And I'll like to keep it like that for as long as possible." He said with determination.

Karen sighed. -He is still the same as always- "Very well. Now...I have to go before you-know-who hears me talking about a duel club" Karen said as she quickly hanged up.

After she hanged up, Yuji laid back on his bed looking at the ceiling. A certain thought crossed his mind. "Hey Magisa"

"Yes?" She floated into the desk's chair.

"I never asked you this but...What can my power actually do?" He asked her as he looked at the cards in his hand and the stone around his neck.

"Thanks to the stone around your neck: You can weaken the walls of this dimension to the point where each monster you summon can actually pass through and become solid in this plain." She explained.

"So long story short: They are real. Like me." He simplified it.

"Yes. But your power is still incomplete." She added.

"What?" he looked at Magisa "What do you mean?"

When you dueled Yukimo, only your arm was covered in the armor. Therefore your true potential is still far." She continued explaining him of what he WILL become ABLE to do. "Once you gain full control over it, you should be able to pass through the wall that separates my world from yours."

"The world of the monsters?" He asked.

"Monster is a bit of a harsh word, but yes." She replied taking a bit of offense from the word 'monster'

He grabbed the stone around his neck and looked at it "To think my mother's gift will turn out to be so...amazing." He said as he smiled a the stone.

"You can also, after you gain more power, become able to summon them without the need of a disk, and eventually you shouldn't need your armor either." She added.

"I see..." He put the stone back under his shirt. "But..." his voice suddenly gave off a hint of fear. "This power could also be used to harm people, right?"

"I'm afraid so. That's why the chosen must be pure."

"Pure you say..." his eyes began slowly closing as he fell asleep and began snoring.

"For real?" she floated over him and looked at his face. She sighed. "Why did I got attached to him out of all chosen?" With Yuji apparently asleep, Magisa floated into a corner and crossed her legs like in some kind of meditation.

In the meantime at Karen's home. Karen just finished talking with Yuji and put her phone down "That idiot..." she went to her room and laid on the bed, then she gazed upon an old memory. A photo of her, Rachel and Yuji when they were younger. "Where have those times flown off to?" she talked with a nostalgic tone of voice as she picked up the photo "I remember when this was taken..." Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and let themselves in.

"Hey Karen, are you alright?" Crystal went inside Karen's room and went to her "You seem a bit tense and more than usual." she sat on the bed

"It's nothing" she put the photo away before Crystal could see it "Just remembering some things."

"Remembering you say?" she looked at Karen and noticed the photo she was hiding behind her back "Care to tell me what you were remembering?" She asked trying to see if Karen will admit.

"Just some school stuff, you know how it is." As Crystal thought. Karen tied to dodge.

"School stuff, eh?" she moved a bit closer to Karen "Sis."

"Yes?" Karen didn't notice Crystal's hand slipping behind her.

"You're terrible at hiding things from me." without a warning she snatched the photo from behind Karen and got up to look at it.

"HEY!" she tried to take it back, but Crystal simply pushed her back on the bed.

"This is..." Crystal looked at the photo for a few seconds then showed a small smile "You know.." she gave her the photo back "I remember you being a hell of a lot happier back then, then how you are now." Crystal said as she looked at her little sister.

"Times change, Crystal. I can't spend time fooling around with Yuji and Rachel anymore, I have my duties as the head of the student council!" Karen said.

"Not everything changed." she pointed at the photo, at Yuji to be precise "He's mostly the same."

"Your point?" She said as she laid back on her bed.

"Look, while you and Rachel were busy with your own lives- " she stopped talking as she remembered Yuji's words -Damn, that's right. I can't tell them-

"Crystal? Are you ok?" Karen asked as she noticed her sister stop talking.

"Of course..." Crystal said trying not to raise any flags. "I was just wondering how Yuji has been doing at school." she tried lying, and luckily, she was better than Karen at it.

"He sleeps a lot, during class as well. But his grades are keeping up." She replied to Crystal's question.

"I see. Anything else?"

"Except him making a duel club- " she shut up immediately as she was about to tell Crystal about Yuji's plan

"What was that about a duel?" Crystal looked at Karen with a curious look in her eyes.

"Y-Yuji and Ame actually dueled at school, yes. And somehow managed to dodge detention since they stayed on school grounds too long-"

"Hold it right there!" she cut Karen off "How was he?" Crystal asked Karen, which managed to understand that Crystal was asking about Yuji's performance.

"Not bad...I guess. I didn't saw the whole thing go down." Karen said. She didn't arrive when the duel began after all.

"I see...Anyway, Ame is already asleep. You should be as well." she was slowly walking to the door

-Almost told her- Karen let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh yeah" Crystal stopped as she was about to close the door. "If Yuji needs help teaching the noobies of the Duel Club. Tell him to gimme a call" And just like that, Crystal left the room and closed the door behind herself.

Karen was both surprised and angry -HOW DID SHE FOUND OUT?!- she buried her face in a pillow.

The rest of the night went by without anything else happening, but who knows what tomorrow has in store? The next day Yuji decided to go meet Rachel and ask her to join the duel club without revealing his intent. Will she join? "So." Rachel said. "You want to create a duel club in order to host charity duels and help increase the budget?" she was talking with Yuji and Ame who were standing in front of her, they were talking in the hallway "And you need 3 members to start?"

"Yes! Once we do, we can also start asking around for people to join." he was excited about this, not only because he will help Rachel, but also because this means she'll actually spend more time with him "So what do you say?"

"Well..." Rachel looked at Yuji's face "I guess. Since the swimming club got shut down and all that..." she let out a small hint of sadness

Hearing her say those words made him realize the thing he asked of her was to join him after he took away the swimming team from her. But he kept his spirit high, not to show guild. "Don't worry Rachel. Everything will be fine." He said to reassure her.

"I guess." Rachel smiled at him.

"Awesome!" he was very happy to hear that

"Now I guess we wait and see the principals decision. " Ame said.

 **'nother one done.**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	17. The beginning of a new club, old place?

Alright, last time Yuji ran into a small issue regarding the number of people necessary for starting the duel club. But he decided to ask Rachel to join and she said yes. Now the duel club can start, but something is not right. Wasn't the budget limited? If so, where did the school got the money for supporting this club? What's the catch? Yuji was on his way to the principal's office with the papers for the duel club while Rachel and Ame were waiting in front in front of their class. Eventually, Yuji reached the office and now its time to see what will happen. "It's now or never" he knocked on the door "Hello?"

"Come in please." The voice of the principal came from the other side of the door. Yuji opened the door slowly and went inside where he found Karen sitting in a chair with the principal at his desk. "Ah! Yuji Amano. I take it you came here to submit your club application?"

"Yes!" Yuji walked to his desk and presented the papers "I hope everything is alright."

The Principal looked over them "Seems just fine" he reached the paper with the names of the members "Ame Seika and Rachel Taiyoko" he let out a small chuckle "I see you got yourself some nice company." He couldn't help but point out the company Yuji had.

Yuji let out an awkward laugh. "I guess you could say that."

Karen cleared her throat. "Sir, can we get to the point?"

"Ah yes...That." he seemed a bit concerned

Is everything alright?" Yuji asked worried there might be a problem.

"Well...how should put this...you better take a seat."

"Alright." Yuji did as he was told

"The school can't afford to sustain a new club as the current budget stands. " Karen said bluntly.

"What?!" Yuji replied in shock.

The Principal sighed. "I'm afraid Karen is right. Due to our budget being so tight after that mysterious hole, we are barely able to pay the teachers and staff. No way we can sustain a new club unless we close another one-"

"Then why did you propose this when it wasn't a possibility?" Yujicut off the principal without knowing

"Let him finish, Yuji!" Karen said with a snarl at Yuji's ill-mannered interjection.

"Sorry..." Yuji apologized. "Please continue."

"As I said" The Principal continued. "we cannot support a new club...on official school grounds that is." he put on a sly smile "I've beat my head to the clock of the dead trying to think this one out."

"Wait, what?" Karen seemed surprised "Sir, you didn't tell me anything about this!"

"What's going on?" Yuji had no idea what was going on and was honestly a bit confused.

The Principal let out a mischievous chuckle "Karen...you should already know that this old dog still knows how to let out a good bark to scare the wolves" he put on a sly smile "I found a way for the club to exist without expenses to the school."

"What?!" she was shocked by what she heard "But isn't that against-"

"The rules?" The Principal said anticipating her words. "Maybe. But look at our situation Karen" he opened a drawer in his desk and lined up a bunch of documents on his desk. "Those are the complains and bills. People weren't happy when their club got shut down"

"I see..." she read through a couple of them "It seems they really weren't happy about it. There are even some profanities here."

"Wait wait wait! Hold the phone! What has this to do with the duel club?" Yuji asked trying to clarify some stuff.

"Well...while you will exist, you won't have any budget from the school." The Principal said

"And how's that good?"

"Impatience aren't we? One thing at the time boy." he turned his sight to Karen "Karen, is that old building still standing?"

"You mean the old greenhouse? Yes." Karen replied.

"Is it still being attended to?"

"Not really, it has been unused for quite some time from the documents I read-" she suddenly stopped talking upon realizing the principal's plan, the old man let out a small laugh as well as he noticed "I see..."

"I'm lost..." Yuji admitted.

"You see Yuji. There's an old building here on school grounds, a greenhouse that belonged to the old gardening club." The Principal said.

"The gardening club? But don't they basically have the whole school as their club room since they are the ones taking care of all the plants around here?" Yuji asked. He had a point since every flower bed around the place was very well kept.

"That is now. But in the past, they were actually limited to a small greenhouse located in the back of the school. The building hasn't been cleaned in years and the school has stopped putting money into it for a while now." Karen explained.

"Exactly!" The Principal said confirming it.

"IN that case, won't you need to clean it before we use it?" Yuji asked as he imagined the filth he might encounter.

"We won't." The Principal spoke with a hint of embarrassment in his voice "The building shouldn't have any problems like a roof ready to fall or a rotten wooden floor. But I assume the plants either died or overgrew and then there would be dust, spider webs, maybe even broken windows and graffiti." He listed out some of the things that might be there.

"So let me get this straight. " Yuji said. "You are setting us in an old dirty place with no help from the school and expect to set up a proper club?" Yuji did show a bit of disappointment.

"That's right." he seemed a bit embarrassed "I apologize for this inconvenience. But if we were to give you a room the former members of the closed clubs might not take it well."

"Seeing that a new club is founded with a full budget while theirs was shut down would most likely draw negative attention. " Karen added.

"I don't know..." Yuji said.

"It isn't too late to back down-" The Principal began saying but never finished.

"Ok. " Yuji replied cutting him off a bit. "If we just have to clean the place then so be it." he showed them a confident smile

Karen sighed but smiled. "Of course you'd say that."

The Principal was looking at Yuji with a completely surprising look. He was expecting some complaints from him, maybe even an outburst of anger. But the youth was completely relaxed, cheerful even. "Very well..." he smiled "I and Karen will do the paperwork and you can go notify the other 2 members."

"Great!" Yuji got up from the chair "I'll let the girls know!" he ran out of the office

The Principal sighed and leaned back n his chair. "He's his mother son alright. I see Nova all over him."

"Yuji's mother?" Karen said surprised that the principal knew her. "You knew her?"

"I did." He replied. "She was a free spirit that one" he let out a small nostalgic chuckle "My...that woman was one of a kind I tell you."

"How did you meet her, Sir?" Karen asked as she sat at the desk preparing the paperwork.

"I was just a humble teacher at the time. my first time teaching actually, and I must say that I got tricked a bit into taking the teacher job in Ginga City." He said.

"What do you mean by 'tricked', Sir?" Karen asked.

"Let's just say that my class had some difficult students. Halfway through the year I even considered resigning!" He admitted.

"What happened then? What changed your mind?" Karen asked again as the old veteran fixed his glasses.

"Nova did...Although she was one of the most troublesome students. She approached me with almost no fear and told me things I wouldn't even guess about everyone."

"She snitched her whole class?!" Karen assumed in shock that Yuji's mother might be a snitch.

"Heavens no!" He said quickly. "But she did tell me the rumors going around and what not, and before I realized it, I was able to understand my class better and thanks to that I started to like it here a lot. Nova was very kind, a bit impatient and maybe even reckless. But her heart was in the right place." He pulled out an old picture from the bottom drawer of his desk, in it, there was a man with a whole class around him "Time sure flies..." He said remembering those days.

"I guess I see then where Yuji gets it. " Karen said as she picked up a pen.

"You have no idea..." he put the picture back "Now, how about we get working on those papers?" After snapping out of his nostalgia the principal started filling out some papers along with Karen while writing he had a smile on his face the whole time. He was most likely happy to help his former student's son or maybe he just enjoyed remembering those good days.

Yuji went back to his class where Ame and Rachel were waiting for him. While he had no problems what so ever with the arrangements of the club, the same might not be said about the rest. "Girls!" he arrived at the front door of his class while calling out to Rachel and Ame which were right there "Everything is set!"

"Great!" Rachel said happily. "Where is our room?"

"I hope it isn't in a bad place..." Ame seemed nervous about this.

"Well..." he scratched his head while trying to figure out a way to tell them about the old building without making it sound too bad, he eventually told them "And thus, we have to clean the place a bit."

Rachel sighed. She didn't seem too happy about it, but she wasn't that disappointed either "I guess the budget is a bit tight..."

"Cheer up. It might not that bad." Ame was a bit more positive about it.

"Ame's right. Maybe it ain't that much work to do." Yuji added.

"Ok..." -they are in for a nasty surprise- Rachel thought. It seems she knew what they were getting into. Oh boy...

Miss Kisara showed up as the 3 were talking "What is it with you 3 here? Homeroom is about to begin." She told them.

"Already?" Yuji said.

"We must've lost track of time. " Ame said.

"At least you are close, now come on." Miss Kisara went inside the class followed by the 3.

Classes went by as normal. Yuji was excited to see the place where the duel club was gonna be while Rachel had more of a nervous expression on her face, safe to say she knew something they didn't. After the lessons were in the books and the bell rang the 3 headed to the old greenhouse, but my oh my, it was gonna take a lot of work to make it into a proper club room. "This is it?" Yuji was looking at an old building, the front gate was covered by overgrown plants and behind it, one could see a glass roof, most likely the place where the plants are.

"It sure seems...old. " Ame said as she looked at it.

Rachel sighed. "Knew it" She mumbled under her voice.

"What is it, Rachel?" Yuji noticed her mumbling.

"I knew how bad it was before you, my boyfriend actually brought me here once." Rachel said admitting she knew about the place's situation.

"Really? Did you go inside?" Yuji asked.

"Not really...We just walked around it." Rachel replied.

"So we're going in blindly..." Ame said as she backed down a bit...That place would make a good Halloween attraction.

"Then let's just see what we're dealing with" as Yuji said those words he stepped forward with confidence and cleaned the gate a bit of the overgrown vegetation then opened it.

Inside it wasn't too much, the entrance of the building was a room with nothing but some shelves around it, to the right and the left were two doors, one leading to the storage room for plant seeds and the other to a slightly larger room with a table in the middle and several gardening instruments. If you go straight you find a wooden door leading to the greenhouse part of the building where there were multiple plants, either dead or overgrow. The place was dusty and full of all kinds of filth, but Yuji seemed to ignore it and instead he started thinking about the things they can do in there.

"This place is awesome!" Yuji said. He was not bothered by the filth as much as the others.

Ame sneezed. "And dusty..."

"Couldn't agree more. It needs a lot of cleaning, it has a broken window in the storage room and we have to see what we're going to do with the plants." Rachel added.

"No worries" Yuji looked at her with a confident smile "I'm sure we can work it out."

"If you say so..." Rachel started looking around.

"I guess I better go get the cleaning materials" Ame went towards the school to ask the janitor for some cleaning products.

"Hmm. After we clean around here we could set up the main dueling room in the greenhouse and in the room to the right we could have the place where the club members can meet." Yuji was looking around, thinking of how to fix up the place.

Rachel was in the greenhouse "Those flowers sure are beautiful, even if they're overgrown." she was admiring the flowers, while only the overgrown ones seemed to survive in there she was really enjoying them "Maybe we could keep a part of them..." She said.

Suddenly the door opened and Karen walked in along with Ame and the principal "Huh? Yuji heard the door open and went to it "Karen! What is it with you guys here?"

"Supervising. I see you're already getting used to the place." Karen said.

"I guess...We're still trying to figure things out before we actually get to cleaning and setting things up." He replied.

"Good grief. You haven't thought about that yet?"

"It's not that. I was surprised to hear that we will receive a whole building." Yuji said as he pointed to the whole place with his arms.

"Well, I hope you enjoy it." The Principal said as he looked around and saw all the filth "Even if it'll need some cleaning..."

"It will turn out great. I know it." Yuji was really confident about this "Besides what could go wrong at this point?" Ok, did he just jinx it? He did.

"Yuji's right. Besides, I brought some stuff to clean the place." Ame put down an empty bucket with some cleaning products "The janitor said he'll bring some more stuff as well."

"Awesome!" Yuji picked up some stuff "Let's start!" he went in the left room and started cleaning

Karen sighed then smiled seeing Yuji so energetic about it. "Good to see he's doing well." She went outside.

"Well then, I wish you good luck and a happy spring cleaning." The Principal left

After they left, Rachel returned from the back of the greenhouse and Ame gave her some stuff to clean as well. The 3 worked hard on the place until the sun started setting down. "Phew!" Yuji whipped his forehead "That took more than expected. " he collapsed on his bottom on the wooden floor.

"Yes. And we still got a lot to do." Ame pointed out.

"At least the biggest problems are taken care of." Rachel said. The place looked a bit better, the broken window was replaced and the plants in the greenhouse were thrown out, except for a few which Rachel decided to keep around. They cleaned most of the filth in the left room and completely cleaned the right room. they still needed to fix the interior of the greenhouse though and bring some better furniture for the place.

Yuji stretched his arms and yawned. "How about we call it a day then?"

"I agree. " Ame said as she yawned.

"I guess we do need our rest." Rachel said as she put the cleaning products away.

After that, they left the place and went home, but it was not going to be easy to finish. And there are some who would want to make sure it never finishes.

 **'nother one down.**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	18. Duel club finished, time to start

Picking up from where we last left off, Yuji, Ame, and Rachel just finished the 1st day of cleaning around the old greenhouse building where their duel club will be stationed due to budget problems and to not draw negative attention to them. But with 0 help from the school, they'll have to use any resource available to clean the place and make it worthy of the title Duel Club HQ, or whatever they'll decide to call it.

The next day they were in class. Ame and Rachel were paying attention to Miss Kisara's lesson while Yuji was working on his deck while his face was covered by his notebook. -Alright, if I wish to be a good enough duelist for the club I need to add some good cards to my deck- he was looking through his cards trying to think of any good cards to add -Maybe some more draw and search power?-

"Alright class" Miss Kisara, the teacher said. "Regarding the test next week-" Miss Kisara's words got cut off when Karen came inside the room. "Karen?" she was surprised to see her "What is it with you here?"

Karen seemed somewhat troubled."I am here for Yuji"

"Huh?" Once he heard his name he put the notebook down and looked forward. "What is it?"

"Follow me." Karen left with Yuji and went to the old greenhouse, she looked uneasy the whole time and when they arrived they knew why.

"What the heck?!" Yuji was shocked by what he saw. The building was vandalized over night. Messages such as " Go to hell" and " Thief club" were written all over with graffiti and they even threw trash bins around, mocking the hard work they did yesterday to clean the place. "Who could've done this?" he ran to the building to examine the damage "The place is thrashed!"

Karen slowly approached Yuji "This is what I was afraid of..." she looked around "The people from the closed clubs must have heard about it and did not take it well."

"We didn't even properly start the club and them just...DAMN IT!" Yuji was becoming frustrated and furios

"Calm down. Not like you can't clean again." Karen said trying to keep Yuji from having a furious outburst.

"It's not about that..." Yuji seemed to calm down, but then seemed kinda sad "If people don't like a dueling club, then maybe they won't enjoy dueling either."

"Yuji..." Karen thought about what he said for a few seconds before answering to him "When you and Ame dueled you managed to gather quite the crowd, and honestly, I doubt people won't want to see more."

"That was before the club thingy..." Karen's words seemed not to have work, he was still pretty sad "I don't know what to do."

Karen sighed in defeat. "I guess there is no choice then. " she turned around "YOU CAN COME OUT!" she shouted then 2 people appeared. One of them was Crystal while the other one was a guy a bit older then Yuji with black hair and brown eyes wearing a uniform with an unbuttoned jacket.

"What the?" Yuji was surprised "What are you guys doing here?"

"I heard about this from Karen and decided to lend you a hand." Crystal smiled at him

"Name's Takeru." he stretched his hand to Yuji to shake, Yuji shook his hand "If you do not know me...I'm pretty sure Rachel mentioned a boyfriend,soooo..."

"You're her boyfriend?!" Yuji exclaimed surprised. "Why are you here?"

"You see" Takeru began explaining. "After the Swimming Club got shut down and all hopes of them basically reaching the competition went down the drain...Rachel looked a little bit sad each time I mentioned it. But then she told me that she was learning how to duel, and that brought back her beautiful smile."

"I see. " Yuji said as he began understanding the situation.

"Yeah. So when she told me she joined this new club. I didn't know what to think since the martial arts club was also shut down, that was my club, y'know."

"Oh..." Yuji felt a bit awkward as he said that "Look, this is not personal or anything I just-"

"Hold it, little buddy! I bear no ill will against this place. I saw you dueling back then as well, and I was captivated by it. It'll be a shame not to see more." he smiled at Yuji "So do not worry about me." Takeru said.

"Thank you." Yuji smiled, hearing that people like seeing duels and that there are people like him who, even if this Duel club was like adding salt to the wound, were able to smile and forget about all bad things cheered him up. he then turned to Karen "So what are you guys doing here? As you can see..." he looked at the misery around him "We're not open yet."

They actually came here for the Duel club." Karen pulled out a piece of paper "We need to get up and running fast!" she seemed serious about it

"Why the hurry? We can wait for Rachel and Ame-"

"No, we cannot!" Karen cut Yuji off. **"** As the student council president, I must make sure every club follows the rules, which includes keeping the space given by the school clean at all times."

"And that matters because?" Yuji didn't get where she was going

"As clueless as ever..." Karen took a few breaths then started talking "If this place, the space provided by the school, or only the principal, in this case, is not registered as an active club soon. Your application will be canceled."

"WHAT?!" he was surprised to hear that "I didn't know there was a time limit to set up a club!" he began panicking a little

"Normally, the staff would help with cleaning old rooms. But since the budget is small and this club is supposed to be a 'surprise', you won't receive that kind of help from the school, or else this place would've been done yesterday." Karen explained.

"We can't have it canceled!" Yuji said.

"Relax! That's why we're here." Crystal opened the door a bit more, revealing some cleaning products and even some paint "It'll be hard work."

"You actually came all the way here to help us set it up?" Yuji asked seeing how they were willing to help him.

"Can't have my student disgraced like this, you know. Besides" she gave her younger sister a sly smile, Karen then let out an annoyed sight "I want to ask some stuff afterward."

"That's great!" Yuji'smood improved a lot now, it may be possible to get this car on its wheels after all "Then what are we waiting for?" he grabbed some cleaning products, he was very enthusiastic and got right to it

"Heh. " Takeru chuckled a bit when he saw Yuji starting to clean "Rachel did a great job describing him. " He said with a low tone of voice and no one heard him, he then grabbed some stuff as well

Before long they were all hard at work. Karen had to go back to the school due to her duties but did tell Yuji his absence will be excused and doesn't have to worry.

They managed to get the trash out and fix some stuff, then painted over the graffiti and brought some tables and chairs from the storage and set it up. The right room of the club was now a duel disk storage where the members place their disk when commencing club activities, the back room which used to be the greenhouse was mostly emptied, leaving a nice space to duel in using the hologram system of the duel disk's, and finally the left room was the place where the members meet , it had a table and a few chairs, even an old blackboard on wheels. When they were finished, at last, it was just as the bell rang and Karen, along with Ame and Rachel, arrived at the new Duel club building.

Rachel gasped "What?" she was shocked to see the building, it was cleaner than how they left it and clearly repainted "But...We didn't bring any paint!"

"What happened?" Ame'sreaction, even if not as strong as Rachel's , was still pretty similar as she asked Karen

"Let's say the fairies arrived and fixed the place." Karen threw a small joke.

"Hey!" Taker opened the door and went outside "I ain't no fairy!

"Takeru?!" she was surprised to see him, she rushed towards him with a bit of a worried look "I can explain!"

"No need!" He smiled at her. **"** I know all about this new club, and honestly, I hope you have fun." His voice didn't harbor any ill will at all and he was genuine in his words.

"Really?

"Yeah- " it didn't take long after he answered that Rachel hugged him "Hey now. We're in public..." he had a slight blush

"You're the best!" she was still clinging to him, but from her voice, one can figure it out how happy she was

Hey!" Crystal shouted from inside "He wasn't alone, you know!" she said that as she and Yuji came out of the newly made meeting room and went outside where everyone was.

"Yuji!" Amy went to him, which was dirty from all the cleaning and even had some stains of paint on his uniform. Those are not gonna come out easy "What did you guys do?" She asked seeing him.

" Isn't it obvious" Yuji pointed at the whole building "We finished it!"

"But...Why didn't you wait for us?" Ame asked.

"Well..." Yuji scratched his head while trying to think of what to say "You see-"

"Alright!" Karen raised her voice "As the rules state since this place fills out all the norms I hereby declare that the Duel club of Ginga city Academy is now officially open!"

"Awesome!" Yuji used this opportunity to evade Ame's question and to be proud and happy about his realization "Now we can start!"

"Shall we have a duel to celebrate?" Crystal proposed.

"I don't duel, so I'll just watch. " Takeru said.

"It does sound like a good idea. " Rachel added, backing up Crystal.

"I don't know..." Ame seemed a bit nervous "What if a crowd forms again?"

"Relax Ame. Not like someone will just try to devastate the place while we duel." Yuju threw that out in a joke but did get a strange look from Karen.

"I guess you're right. " Amy took her duel disk out of her bag and placed it on her hand "Shall we?"

Yuji wasted no time and set up his duel disk.

"I had a feeling bringing this old thing will do me well." Crystal brought her own duel disk as well.

Rachel also set her duel disk "My boyfriend is watching, so I can't back down here now, can I?"

"Oh my, four people at once." Karen pointed out.

"Is that a problem?" Takeru asked her since he had 0 dueling experience.

"No, it's just that they have to choose how they'll duel. " Karen replied.

"What do you mean?" Takeru asked further.

"Depending on the number of players a duel can be a tag, meaning a 2v2, or a Battle Royale, which is free for all. " Karen explained.

"Battle Royale? You mean everyone is your opponent?" Takeru asked hearing the term.

"And maybe ally if they so choose" Karen replied while adding to his question as well.

"Huh..." Takeru felt a bit overwhelmed. "Who knew dueling is so complex?"

Crystal heard Karen's words "As much as I would love a Battle Royale, none of you 3 could pull it off without drawbacks yet, so let's settle for a tag. Me and Rachel vs Yuji and Ame."

"Sounds good." Yuji agreed to it.

"Then here are the rules: The players share the field, LP, grave and even the banish zone. Teamwork is essential here so you must know your teammate well before trying this." Crystal explained.

"Still sounds fun. " Yuji said as he smiled at Ame.

"Then, shall we?" Rachel stood next to Crystal and pointed her duel disk at Ame and Yuji.

"Let's do this!" Yuji replied with a fire in his eyes.

 _'_ **nother one done.**

 **That's the chapter, but for those of you who noticed. Rachel's BF ain't the one from Vrains, I'm just using the name, so no salamangreat's. Or maybe I will bring them into the series. IDK, lemme know what you'll think in a review.**

 **Favorite, Follow, Review.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	19. inauguration duel

Alright, last time Karen has shown Yuji that the building where the duel club will be got vandalized and to add up to bad news, there was a time limit to set up a club, so it was either done today or never. But much to Yuji's surprise, Karen actually brought some help, her older sister, Crystal and Rachel's boyfriend, Takeru. With their help, he was able to finish up the place in time and Karen declared it as a functional club, and now after Rachel and Ame saw it, but had the "vandalized" part hidden from them, they decided to have a tag to celebrate, with Crystal as the fourth duelist.

They were outside ready to begin, Ame and Yuji were standing in front of Crystal and Rachel with their duel disk ready to go.

"Alright, now who is gonna start?" Crystal asked.

"I'd say Ladies first" Yuji offered politely.

"My, aren't you a gentleman." Crystal said in a joke. "I guess since I and Rachel are both girls that make this the lady pair" **s** he joked a bit with a rather playful tone of voice "But enough chit chat. Let's start!"

 _CRYSTAL/RACHEL: LP: 4000, H: 5/5_

 _YUJI/AME: LP: 4000, H:5/5_

"I'll start this. I place one monster face-down and end my turn." A _face-down card appeared on the ground as Crystal ended her turn._

"I guess It's my turn. I draw-"

"WAIT!" Crystal stopped him "I forgot a few rules..."

"What?"

"Don't look at me like that! I don't usually do tags, but no one can battle or draw until every player had a turn." Crystal said as she blushed a bit in embarrassment, but she wouldn't show it.

"It's like being first each time!" Yuji said pointing out the obvious.

"Hurry and make your move kid, or are you too scared?" Crystal challenged.

"Me? Scared? No way! I summon Constellar Algiedi!" _Algiedi appeared on his field;1600/1400, level 4, Spellcaster, LIGHT. "_ Due to her effect, I can special summon one "Constellar" that's level 4 or lower from my hand! Come, Acubens, in defense!" _Acubens emerged;_ _800/2000, level 4, Machine, LIGHT. "_ Due to his effect all "Constellar " monsters currently on the field gain 500 attack points!"

 _Algiedi: 1600-2100_

 _Acubens: 800-1300_

"My, are you going for Veroios? Or perhaps one of your Xyz monsters?" Crystal said looking at his field.

"Neither of them. I set one card face-down and end my turn." Yuji said declaring the end of his turn.

"My turn! I summon Lunalight Crimson Fox!" _A monster resembling a girl in an outfit resembling a fox appeared;_ _1800/600, level 4, Best-Warrior, DARK. "_ I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn! I set one monster face-down and one card face-down and end my turn." Ame said.

 _CRYSTAL/RACHEL: H: 4/2_

 _YUJI/AME: H: 2/3_

"Now the fun can begin." Crystal smiled "My turn, I draw!" she looked at her hand "I guess I should start out strong. I activate the field spell, Ritual Sanctuary!" _After she said that the surrounding area began to change, taking the shape of a chapel. "_ I activate the ritual spell card, Machine Angel Ritual! By using the level 1 Cupid Volley and the level 4 Nova Summoner in my hand as tributes, I Ritual Summon!" _On the altar behind Rachel and Crystal, a flame ignited and the spectral images of 2 monsters appeared above it, then turned into dust that went into the flame. "_ Come! Cyber Angel Natasha!" _Out of the flame a female monster which looked a centaur with four arms and wearing armor appeared; 1000/1000, level 5, Fairy, LIGHT_

"Natasha? That is going to be a problem." Yuji remembered her effects quite well.

"In more ways than one. I activate her effect to gain LP equal to half the attack of one face-up monster we control, in this case, Natasha, so we gain 500 LP." _Natasha put her arms up and a golden light enveloped Rachel and Crystal._

 _CRYSTAL/RACHEL: LP:4500_

"They increased their LP" Ame looked nervous.

"Don't worry, the more it goes up the easier it will go down. " Yuji said.

"Oh? Well said, but first, you have to get to our LP." Crystal said taking note of Yuji's words.

"That won't be a problem." Yuji seemed very confident about this.

"I really like your confidence, kid. But you're still lacking experience. I activate my field spell's effect! I shuffle as many spells in my grave into the deck to special summon one monster with a level equal to the returned amount. I return Machine Angel Ritual to my deck and special Summon Cupid Volley from my grave!" A _monster resembling a girl with green hair holding a bow appeared; 600/600, level 1, Fairy, LIGHT. "_ I activate her effect to send up to 3 cards from the top of my deck to the grave and increase her level for each one until the End Phase."

 _Cupid Volley: 1-4._

"With this, I end my turn." Crystal said.

 _CRYSTAL/RACHEL: 0/2_

"Then it's my turn! I draw! I summon Constellar Duolares!" _A new Constellar appeared, it was wearing armor like the others and it was holding a staff in its hand; 1500/1300, level 4, Spellcaster, LIGHT._ "I activate his effect! Once per turn, I can summon one Star Token on my side of the field." _A small monster appeared, it was only a small glimmer of light floating above the ground._ "The token is treated as a Constellar monster. Appear! The circuit that shines in the night!" _As he said those words a circuit appeared on the field "_ Summoning conditions confirmed, I set Duolares and the Star Token in the link marker zones!" _The 2 monsters turned into rays of light that went into the circuit._ "Appear! Nordic Star, Constellar Veroios!" _Veroios emerged from the circuit on the ground; 2000/LINK-2, Warrior, LIGHT, Links: B-R, B-L._

"There it is...The one monster that can get past Natasha."Crystal muttered as she looked at Veroios.

"You have a plan, Crystal?" Rachel asked.

"Shush girl, we don't need them to know" Whispered Crystal to her partner.

"I overlay Algiedi and Acubens!" _The 2 monsters turned into streams of light that went inside a galaxy-like portal._ "Appear! Brave warrior of the stars, Constellar Omega!" _The portal let out a small explosion as Omega emerged from it, it was a Constellar that looked like a centaur with a shield wearing the same armor like the other Constellars; 2400/500, Rank 4, Beast-Warrior, LIGHT, OU:2_ "I activate Omega's effect! By detaching one overlay unit, Constellar monsters I control are unaffected by my opponents spell and traps!" _One of the orbs orbiting around Omega went into his armor and a golden aura formed around him and Veroios._ "Battle! I attack Natasha with Veroios!"

"Natasha's effect-"

"I won't let you!" Yujicut Crystal off **"** Veroios' effect! Once per turn, I can target cards equal to the number of Constellar monsters I control and negate their effects until the End phase!"

"In that case, I activate the effect of Electromagnetic Turtle in the grave!" Crystal said.

"What?" Yuji was surprised to hear this. "An effect from the grave?"

"By banishing this card from the grave I can end the battle phase!" _Veroios' attack was stopped by a barrier that appeared in front of him. The warrior retreated back to Yuji's field where he rubbed the fist he hit the barrier with._

"You ..." Yuji realized. "You send it there with Cupid Volley's effect!"

"My, you catch on quickly. Yes, I did." Crystal confirmed his words.

"To think you had that luck..."

"Luck has nothing to do with it, its all skill. You should be able to do it as well after you gain more experience." Crystal added.

"I end my turn with a face-down!"

 _YUJI/AME: H: 1/3_

"My turn, I draw!" Rachel looked at the drawn card. "Good. I summon Lunalight Blue cat!" _A female monster wearing an outfit resembling a cat and wearing a moon shape mask on its face appeared; 1600/1200, level 4, Beast-Warrior, DARK. "_ Appear the circuit that dances in the moonlight!" _as she said those words a circuit appeared on the field "_ Summoning conditions confirmed! I set Blue cat and Crimson Fox in the link marker zones!" _her 2 monsters went into the circuit. "_ Come forth! Lunalight Cheetah Dancer!" _Her Lunalight link monster appeared, it was a female monster with a costume much like the rest, it had spots like a cheetah, but instead of a moon-shaped mask it had a moon-shaped necklace; 1500/LINK-2, Beast-Warrior, DARK, Links B-R, B-L._

"She got her link monster out..." Ame pointed out.

"Next I activate the spell card Lunalight fusion! With it, I fuse Lunalight Yellow Marten in my hand with the Black Sheep in my deck!" Rachel said.

"From the deck?!" Yuji was surprised to hear that.

"Its Lunalight's fusion effect, if my opponent controls a monster summoned from the extra deck I can use a "Lunalight" in my deck or Extra as well as fusion materials. Now." _A vortex of light appeared in the ground as her monsters went in it._ "Nocturnal dancer of the forest! Become one with the outcast from the herd, and give birth to a new beast in the light of the moon!" Rachel chanted as her monsters swirled inside the vortex "Come! A beautiful creature that dances in the moonlight, Lunalight Cat Dancer!" _A_ _larger Lunalight appeared, it was a female monster like the others, wearing a dancer costume and a mask while holding 2 daggers in its hands; 2400/2000, level 7, Beast-Warrior, DARK._

Crystal: Nice chant! you know that's just for effect right?

"When Yuji chanted for Ptolemy I thought it was kinda cool, so I decided to try it out. Now, Marter's effect! It allows me to add a "Lunalight " spell or trap when it is sent to the grave by a card effect! I add Lunalight Reincarnation Dance and set it, then when Black Sheep is sent to the grave due to a card effect I can add one "Lunalight" from my grave back to my hand. I choose Marter!" _A new face-down appeared on her field._

"I don't like this..." Yuji seemed nervous.

"I attack Veroios with Cat Dancer!" _Cat Dancer threw her dagger at Veroios._

"I activate my trap, Dimension Guardian! With it, I target Veroios and make it so he cannot be destroyed by battle or effect!" _Cat's daggers hit, but Veroios was still standing._

"You still take damage! plus a 100 points bonus due to Cat's effect!" Rachel said as an n extra dagger flew and grazed Yuji's arm. Luckily, they were holograms.

 _YUJI/AME: LP: 3500_

"I activate my trap!" Amy suddenly shouted "Doppelganger! Due to its effect, when we take damage from a monster effect you control, you take the same amount!"

"What do you mean?" Rachel seemed confused for a few seconds "You mean Cat's effect?"

"It's only 100 points, no big deal." Crystal said as the dagger was thrown back and landed between them before disappearing.

"I end my turn." Rachel said.

 _CRYSTAL/RACHEL: LP:4400, H: 0/1_

"My turn. Draw! I summon Crystron Rion!" _A small monster wearing a grey armor with crystals coming out of it appeared; 500/500, level 3, Machine, WATER, Tuner_ "Next I flip my monster face-up! Appear, Crystron Prasiorlte!" _A new monster appeared, it looked like a turtle with green crystals on its shell and body; 500/200, level 2, Machine, WATER._

"She has a tuner monster..." Crystal said looking at Rion.

"I tune my level 2 Prasiorlte with my level 3 Rion!" _Rion,s body disappeared and 3 green rings appeared instead, then her other monster jumped in them and its body slowly faded leaving behind only 2 small orbs of light behind, after that a powerful light surged through the rings._ "Mineral being, let yourself driven by power inside you and show the world the power of crystals! Synchro summon! Come, Crystron Ametrix!" _A large crystron appeared next to Veroios' link. It had the shape of a woman with a purple armor and orange crystals on the spots not covered by its armor. ; 2500/1500, level 5, Machine, WATER._ "Due to her effect, I change every special summoned monster you control to def!" Almost every monster on their field kneeled down. "Battle! I attack Natasha with Ametrix!" _Ametrix started rushing at Natasha with speed._

"Natasha's effect-"

"Veroios' effect activates!" Ame cut Crystal off. "I target cards on your field up to the number of Constellar monsters on our field and negate their effects! I choose Cat Dancer and Natasha!" _At that moment Veroios' glove let out a glow that enveloped Cat Dancer and Natasha. "_ Now the battle continues! Ametrix attack Natasha!"

"I activate my face-down, Intrigue Shield!" Rachel intervened. "Due to its effect I equip it to Natasha, and now the first time she would be destroyed by battle or effect it is not destroyed, nor do we take damage!" _A shield appeared on Natasha's arm that she used to repel Ametrix's attack._

"In that case, I attack her with Omega!" _Y_ _uji's monster charged at Natasha and bashed his shield against hers, but in the end, he pushed her back and managed to hit her, resulting in her_ destruction.

"Intrigue Shield's effect negates the damage!" Rachel said.

"But now you won't recover LP next turn. " Ame added.

"She's right. She went after Natasha not for her low attack, but for her effect." Crystal said pointing out Ame's aim.

"I see..."

"Now, Veroios attack Cat Dancer!" Ame declared.

"You attack Cat? Why? You don't even have enough attack to get past her defense, in fact, they're tied!" Rachel pointed out.

 _Veroios: 2000 ATK_

 _Cat Dancer: 2000 DEF_

"I activate the quick-play spell card, Battle Tune! Due to its effect, I banish Rion to have Veroios gain 500 attack points!"

 _Veroios: 2000-2500_

"Don't forget about me!" Yuji shouted. "I activate my trap card, Meteor Rain! Due to its effect, monsters we control can deal piercing battle damage now until the battle phase!" _Veroios charged at Cat his fist became red as if it was held in a fire and hit Cat dancer with all his might._

 _CRYSTAL/RACHEL: LP: 3900_

"Awesome! We got rid of their monsters!" Yuji cheered.

"Yes..." Ame said.

"I activate my trap, Lunalight Reincarnation Dance!" Rachel shouted. "When a "Lunalight" is destroyed by battle or effect I add 2 "Lunalight" monsters from my deck to my hand! I choose White Rabbit and Emerald Bird!"

"I set 1 card face-down and end my turn!" Ame said.

 _YUJI/AME: H:1/1_

"My turn! I draw!" Crystal looked at her card and let out a sly smile "Bingo! I play Pre-Preparation of Rites! Due to its effect, I add one Ritual Monster and one Ritual Spell from my deck! I add Cyber Angel Dakini and Machine Angel Ritual to my hand!"

"Another ritual is on its way..." Yuji said.

"Can she even do it? I don't see enough tribute-" Amy noticed Crystal's face-down monster "Oh no..."

"I flip my face-down monster face-up! Appear, Shining Angel!" _A monster that looked a male angel appeared; 1400/800, level 4, Fairy, LIGHT._ "Then Volley Cupids effect! I send 3 cards from the top of my deck to the grave to increase her level to 4!"

 _Cupid Volley: 1-4_

"I activate the ritual spell, Machine Angel Ritual! I offer Shining Angel and Cupid Volley as tributes!" Crystal declared. _L_ _ike before, a flame appeared on the altar behind her and the 2 monsters turned into dust that went in it._ "Come! Cyber Angel Dakini!" _A new monster emerged from the flame, it was a female monster with blue skin and 4 arms wearing an armor of some kind, it was holding swords and something that looked like a staff.; 2700/2400, level 8, Fairy, LIGHT. "_ Now we're cooking! Dakini's effect! When she's ritual summoned you must send a monster you control to the grave!"

"I-"

"I choose Omega!" Yuji said before Ame could say anything. _In the next second Omega disappeared_

"Yuji? Why?" Ame asked.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. " Yuji reassured her.

"Ok..."

"That was an odd choice when I look at your options, but alright. I attack Ametrix with Dakini!" _Dakini charged at Ametrix with her blades ready to hit._

"I activate my trap! Synchro Strike! Due to its effect, Ametrix gains 500 points of attack for each material used for her summon, in this case, 1000!"

 _Ametrix: 2500-3500_

"Her attack is higher than Dakini's!" Yuji pointed out.

"I banish Machine Angel Ritual from my grave to negate Dakini's destruction!" Crystal said quickly.

"But you still take damage. " Ame added. _Dakini's attack failed as Ametrix dodged and used her tail to hit back, but Dakini was not destroyed._

 _CRYSTAL/RACHEL: LP: 3100_

"That was a good counter..." Rachel said.

"She did get us alright." Crystal admitted."During the End Phase, due to Dakini's effect, I add one "Machine Angel Ritual" or ritual monster in my grave and add it to my hand! I choose a Benten to send by Volley Cupid's effect and end my turn!"

 _CRYSTAL/RACHEL: H: 1/3_

"My turn! I draw! I summon Constellar Sheratan!" _A small Constellar appeared, it was wearing armor and it seemed to have ram horn on its helmet; 700/1900, level 3, Beast, LIGHT._ "Due to his effect I add one "Constellar" monster from my deck to my hand, I choose Kaus and summon it due to Veroios' effect, which enables me to normal summon one "Constellar" from my hand next to a zone he points to." _A Constellar resembling a centaur wearing armor and holding a bow appeared; 1800/700, level 4, Beast-Warrior, LIGHT._ "I activate Kaus' effect! Up to twice per turn, I can increase or decrease the level of a "Constellar" I control by 1. I target Kaus and reduce his level!"

 _Kaus: 4-3._

"Oh? Why not raise Sheratan?" Crystal asked.

"You'll see. I overlay Kaus and Sheratan!" _The 2 monsters turned into 2 streams of energy that went into a galaxy-like portal that appeared on the field._ "Come to me! Warrior of the Starts, Hyades!" _Out of the portal a Constellar emerged, it wore armor and its helmet had what looked like 2 horns pointed forward on it, he was also holding 2 blades that looked like oversize kunai knives.; 1900/1100, Rank 3, Beast-Warrior, LIGHT, OU:2._

"Why summon a rank 3 when a rank 4 would've been better?" Rachel asked.

"You'll see. I activate Hyades' effect! By detaching one overlay unit I change all your monsters to defense position!" _Dakini kneeled and put her staff in front of her and crossed her blades._ "I attack Dakini with Veroios!" _Yuji's monster charged at Dakini._

"Attacking a monster with higher defense? What are you planning?" Crystal noticed it and immediately knew he was up to something.

"Me? Nothing. But Ame is."

"I activate my trap! Metalmorph! Due to its effect, Veroios gains 300 attack and defense!" Ame said. _Veroios' fists were covered in a metallic goo that took the form of 2 fighting gloves with spikes on the knuckles._

"Link monsters do not have defense...You only boost his attack." Crystal said.

 _Veroios: 2000-2300_

"Metamorph's effect! When the equipped monster attacks an opponent's monster it gains attack to half your monster's attack until the end of the damage step!"

 _Dakini: 2700 ATK. 1350._

 _Veroios: 2300+1350=3650._

 _With his fist, Veroios has broken through Dakini's blades and destroyed her._ "At least out life points are safe-" Crystal'swords were cut off by the spectral image of Dakini in front of her "What?"

"Surprise! It is still my turn!" Yuji said. "I activated my quick-play spell from my hand, Twin Lance of the Stars. Due to its effect, when a "Constellar" on my field destroys an opponent monster in defense position by battle and sends it to the grave my opponent takes damage equal to its defense!"

 _Dakini: 2400 DEF. Dakini slashed her blades at Crystal and Rachel then disappeared._

 _CRYSTAL/RACHEL: LP:700_

"So that's why you used Hyades..." Crystal said as she recalled his previous move.

"We're still in the game!" Rachel shouted.

"Actually, you are not. Twin Lance has another effect! When I control 2 or more Constellars, I can cut the attack of a Constellar that already attacked in half and allow it to attack again! Also, the burn effect is still active."

 _Veroios: 2300-1150_

"Wait...Combine that with Metalmorph and the effect of Lance..." Rachel realized.

"Go, Veroios! Attack Cheetah Dancer!"

"And at this moment Metamorph's effect activates!" Ame shouted. "He gains attack equal to half Cheetah's attack!"

 _Cheetah Dancer: 1500 ATK. 750._

 _Veroios: 1150+750=1900 ATK.  
_

"We'll still have 300 LP left since Link Monsters do not have Defense. " Crystal said.

"I activate the effect of Crystron Volcanyx in my hand. " Ame said. " By discarding this card: When a monster on our field attacks one on yours, the battle damage is doubled!"

 _With his bare fist, Veroios punched Cheetah in the gut and the feline dropped to the ground as it disappeared._ "Hyades!" _At Yuji's shouted, his monster attacked the 2 directly as it put his weapon between them._

RACHEL/CRYSTAL: LP: 0

YUJI/AME: LP: 3500.

 **'nother one down. The first tag of the series and I tell ya, it was not easy to write. do point out any mistake I might've made.**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	20. The plan is set, battle royale at school

The celebration duel was one good match, Crystal and Rachel seemed like they were holding the advantage before Yuji threw in his new quick spell. Everyone is improving nicely, but do not think this is too fast. I still got plans, and Yuji is not even done getting stronger.

The duel just ended. "That was a good match!" he smiled at Rachel and Crystal "We should do this again sometimes. "

"I hear ya, kid. And honestly, I agree." Crystal said.

Takeru went to Rachel "That was a beautiful duel. I especially liked your ...Fusion Summon, was it?" He said trying to retain the name of the summoning method.

Rachel smiled at him. "Yes. It is what my deck is focused on."

"I guess they do need a lead dancer." Takeru made a small pun.

Rachel laughed a bit at it. "I guess..."

"I wonder how others are gonna react to our duel-" At that moment, Karen tapped Yuji's shoulder and he turned his attention to her "What is it?"

"I know what you were gonna say, so why not ask them?" she pointed at the school which was a bit further, it seemed that their duel did not go unnoticed. There were people watching. "They look like they liked it."

"Ey!" realizing she was being watched by a crowd, again, she hid behind Yuji "Can we go inside? Please?" She asked as she was hiding behind him.

"Sure. " Yuji told her.

"Good. I also have some stuff to tell you guys." Crystal said. They all went inside the building. they were sitting in the meeting room.

"So, Crystal. What is it you wanted to tell us?" Yuji asked.

Karen seemed uncomfortable. -Here it goes...-

"Simple, the school appointed me as the club adviser. " she smiled at them "So I will be spending some time around here."

"Really?" Rachel was surprised by her news, in a good away though.

"Awesome!" Yuji had a reaction similar to Rachel's but with more energy.

"Does this mean you work here?" Ame asked.

"Well, kinda. The school can't really afford it right now, and I can only spend a bit of time as things stand now." Crystal said. "But if the budget goes up, so will my salary."

Karen sighed. "It also means you're gonna be here a lot."

"Don't be like that, sis. What harm can having your big sister around do?" Crystal said with a sly smirk. Karen though, only remained silent at that question as to not give an answer. "No comment, huh?"

"But wait. How exactly did you guys plan to raise the budget?" Takeru asked as he was aware of their plan.

"Charity duels. " Rachel answered. "People seem to enjoy looking at duels, so our job is to host those events and gather up some money."

"I hope we can entertain the public well, so things can start going smooth." Yuji looked at Rachel for a split second "And get every closed club back on track."

Karen got up from her chair. "I think it is time I left. I am not needed here anymore and I have some stuff to do"

"You know, you could get your deck and come duel as well-"

"Not interested." Karen quickly replied to her sister and left. She went into the school.

"So...When are we going to host one of those duels?" she asked while keeping a low voice.

"Let's start tomorrow!" Yuji said impatiently.

"Not gonna happen!" Crystal replied quickly.

"Why?" Yuji asked.

"First, we need to see if you can attract other people. Everyone already saw you and Ame duel."

"I guess some new faces could work..." Yuji seemed a bit disappointed. He must've wanted to start as soon as possible. "But who?"

"Well...I planned on having Karen dueling, but..." Crystal seemed concerned about something.

"Is there a problem?" Ame noticed her concern.

"You heard her just now, she's not interested." Crystal said reminding Ame of Karen's words before she left the building.

"I see..."

"Then what t do?" Yuji asked.

"We could spend some time recruiting people, or..." Crystal had a sly smirk on her face. She had an idea. "We could have an open competition."

"Open competition?" Rachel said.

"Free for all?" Yuji asked.

"Yes. It will be a battle royale mode to that." Crystal added.

"Doesn't that mean we will face a large number of people?" Rachel said and noticed Ame beginning t shiver at the thought.

"It does." At her answer, Ame's fears were confirmed.

"And I take it anyone is allowed to join?" Takeru asked.

"Only if they duel." Hearing those words calmed Ame a bit.

"I mean, any person?" Taker seemed kind of worried "What if someone joins and bad things happen?"

"Do not worry. I'm sure we will think of something." Crystal said trying to reassure him.

"I guess..."

"If you're worried about me, Don't be." Rachel said to Takeru. "I will be just alright" she smiled at Takeru to calm him down

-The first real smile in a while- Takeru sighed in defeat "Fine. But you better watch out for the creeps that lurk around the school."

"It won't be an issue." Rachel said.

"Where are we going to hold this battle royale?" Ame asked.

"I will speak with the principal to see if we can hold it on school grounds. " Yuji said. "It shouldn't cause too much trouble if we gather money to raise the budget as a result."

"And we can the school's security system to watch the duels from outside. " Crystal added.

\- Oh yeah...Yukimo disabled it when he attacked that time, but the school fixed- "Right!"

"I will have to prepare, then. Let's go Takeru!" Rachel grabbed Takeru by the hand and ran outside.

Crystal smiled then started walking to the door "I have to go as well, take care you two!" she left

"It will be so cool!" Yuji was very excited for the battle royale "Such an event is sure to round up some people willing to donate some money to the school!"

"I guess..." Ame seemed a bit reluctant about the idea

"Everything alright, Ame?"

"Well...I don't think I can take part in it. With my shyness and all." She admitted.

"Hey, if something you can always stick by me. You heard the rules as well, everyone is also your ally in a battle royale."

"I guess..."

"Anyway, I have to go talk with the principal about the idea and what not, so I guess we will talk more tomorrow."

"Ok...I will go home then."

"Remember to tune your deck!" he made quite the joke referring to her synchro based deck.

Ame let out a small laugh. "I will."

And with that, they both went out of the Duel club's building. Yuji went to present the idea to the principal and Ame went home to prepare, but little did they knew that the walls have ears as well. Ayame has been listening to their talk, she had snuck a microphone in a crack in order to listen to them "Interesting. I think Yukimo will look forward to this." she got up and left, who knows how much she knew.

Later that day towards the evening, Yuji had just returned home where his father just finished dinner. "So, I heard you got up and made a club." His father said.

"Yeah"

"Does it have anything to do with you asking for your allowance for the next month in advance?" his father asked.

"Maybe." Yuji quickly looked at his duel disk which was inside his backpack underneath the table "Why the sudden interest?"

"Well, I thought the school was having budget issues. But it seems they were pulling our legs."

"We?" Yuji noticed that his father was speaking at plural

"Yeah...I met with some other parents and they seemed worried the school might shut down. That would be pretty bad for a lot of people." He seemed worried.

"I see..." Looking back, he realized that his high school is one of the few in Ginga city, the others being a bit far away for everyone to afford the daily traveling expenses it will take "Well, as you can see there's no reason to worry about the school shutting down or anything." He said trying to make his father feel better.

"I hope so. It was there I met your mother."

"You told me before..." having his mother brought up in the discussion was not the best choice his father made.

"Hey, cheer up. I know you miss her, I do too. But we can't be sad all our lives." His father said. He was so right about that.

"I know ...But I still miss her."

His father sighed. "Anyway, I have to go to work tomorrow and you have school, so let's call it a night."

"Alright." And with that, they cleaned the table and went to bed, but Yuji stayed up for a little bit longer to tweak his deck a little.

In the meantime. -I hope they finished- Ayame was walking around the building in search of the doctor in charge of Yukimo, after a bit of time she found him.

"Ayame! What is it with you here?" The doctor was looking over some papers.

"I want to see Yukimo. May I?" Ayame asked.

"Well...You could. But due to your previous scheme, you will be monitored while you talk to him." The doctor replied.

Ayame seemed slightly irritated by that "So you will have a peeping Tom on me?"

"Something like that." The doctor said. -She is to not find out about the danger of brain damage in Yukimo's system. If I remember correctly she was pretty upset when we replaced the previous system with a new one when she thought we would only calibrate it-

Ayame sighed. "Very well...But careful where you lay your eyes."

"Right. Follow me." The doctor led Ayame to Yukimo's room as they went inside.

"Is there a problem?" Yuikimowas changed, unlike the time when he was clearly expressing a violent and unstable attitude. He was calmer and you could see it in his eyes that he had no violent drives in him. Yet.

"Not at all. Ayame just wanted to talk." The doctor said.

"How are you Yukimo?" Ayame asked as she went to him.

"My head is killing me and I feel a bit disoriented..." He replied holding his head a bit.

"Those are just side effects of the operation. They should go away soon." The doctor said.

"Other than that. I want to know something, and I think you can answer me, Ayame." Yuikimo looked straight at her

"And that is? "

"Yuji Amano...Is he still in one piece?" Yukimo asked.

Ayame was quite surprised to hear that his memory was not affected by the operation and what's more, he remembered the name of the one who defeated him. "Yes. But you will have to step up your game a bit, he got himself a teacher and got better with his deck." She told him.

"I see..." Yukimo stretched his arm to the table next to him and picked up his own deck "I take it he has more Extra Deck monsters as well."

"4 to be precise. One link monster and 3 XYZ monsters." Ayame said.

"A link monster?" hearing that surprised Yukimo. "He sure learned fast...Or they only pulled a string to make their new puppet move."

"Anyway, if you're looking for a rematch, know that they are hosting some event at their school. The boy was quite busy lately." Ayame told him.

"What type of event?" Yukimo seemed interested

Ayame proceded to tell him everything that went down while he was being held up in the building, not omitting even the names of his teacher, friends or even Ame for that fact. "The Blue Chosen?" Yukimo raised his voice a bit in surprise.

Oh my. I should report this." as the doctor was pulling his phone out, Ayame stopped him.

"Now, now. You wouldn't wanna do something that you'll regret now, do you?" She said in a playful voice.

"But...If another chosen is there-" he tried to argue.

"I only said she used an unfamiliar deck, and she had a ring with a blue stone on it. Not that she was the Blue Chosen." Ayame said trying to manipulate him a bit.

"But-" before he could react Ayame hit the back of his neck and pulled out a small syringe.

"There. " Adam injected the Doctor with something "This was made in case we would be busted. It induces amnesia and depending on how much I use, it erases a certain amount of stuff. I gave him enough to forget everything he did today."

"I see you're as cunning as ever." Yukimo smiled slyly at her.

"A lady needs her privacy after all." she chuckled after saying those words "But anyway, interested?"

"It is too public for me to cause a commotion and use the system. But a casual duel to get to know him should work." Yukimo said.

"You might want to disguise yourself as well, in case he recognizes you. " Ayame recommended.

"Don't worry..." Yukimo got up from his bed."I have some ideas."

 **'nother one done.**

 **And with that the chapter ends, I will start doing those things after each chapter to kinda explain what and not.**  
 **First: for those wondering about Ayame's reaction on a previous chapter when she seemed surprised by Yukimo's operation even tho she knew about it. She knew, but she thought they will tweak the previous system, not upgrade it. That is what made her upset.**  
 **Second: Don't forget to follow, review and favorite this and check out Jackpot 2 as well since Galaxy was originally his and I just continued it after, like, 5 years? Since ZEXAL.**

 **Favorite, Follow, Review.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	21. A cold wind approaches

Last time the newly formed duel club agreed to have a battle royale on school grounds for any duelist to join as a charity event to help raise the school's budget a bit. But news of this has reached bad ears and who knows what might happen? Yuji was currently talking over the details with the principal and Karen since he was, apparently, the president of the club. "I had no idea a duel can be done like that." The Principal seemed interested "It will surely be one hell of an event, and I am sure many people would like to see it."

"And pay for it. " Karen added.

"This is charity, we are not taxing the people for this." The Principal said to correct any possible misunderstanding in Karen's words.

"So? Is everything alright?" Yuji asked nervously.

"We will need to modify the security system a bit to show this duel to the audience outside of the school, but it should be possible!" The Principal answered with a positive tone.

"Great!"

"You also attracted more duelist from around the school. I saw some students carrying duel disk's around, so safe to say you have some help." Karen added, which only made him that happier.

"I need to let the girls know. This will be epic!" Yuji was very hyped for it.

"Do remember that this is on school property. So I must ask you not to damage anything belonging to it." The Principal warned. If anything does break it would be a problem.

"The monsters are harmless holograms, what harm can they do?" Yuji said reassuring him.

"I sure hope this goes well. The complaints about the dueling club being active while other places have been shut down all pilling up and I am afraid things will go downhill sooner or later if we do not act soon." Karen was worried about the situation since the dueling club was formed it has received large amounts of negative attention from ex-club members which had their clubs shut down after the incident in order to repair the school.

"Then...When do you suggest we do this?" Yuji asked.

"I say tonight!" The Principal said which surprised the 2.

"Tonight?!" Karen did not seem ok with this.

"For real?!"

"Yes. First of all, because I read some complaints as well and I must say...People really hate your gut at the moment. Second of all, tomorrow it's a free day so you can sleep in as much as you like afterward." The Principal exclaimed. His logic was sound for the most part.

"And these matters cause...?" Yuji asked since he still couldn't understand.

"Currently, you are one step from having your club room thrashed again and maybe even attracting bullies to the members of the club. We wouldn't want that now, do we?" The Principal said as he knew Yuji wouldn't allow something like that to happen.

"No, Sir! But...Tonight it's kinda sudden, don't you think?" Yuji asked as he seemed nervous.

"I agree with Yuji. There is no way we can prepare for everything this fast!" Karen added. She was right about that.

"Have some faith would you?" The Principal said. "This old dog still has some tricks he can do!" he was awfully confident about all of it "Just announce the student council and tell them to help, also bring the IT club. They should prove useful and they also do not hold grudges since their club was left intact."

"I guess that gets us some degree of manpower and the solution to the surveillance system of the school. " Karen said rethinking the situation.

"I have to let the girls know! We need to prepare and talk about our game plan!" Yuji said.

"I will start notifying the teachers. They need to know about this so they can hide all the important papers." The Principal said. "We cannot have students roaming around the school and risk waking up with some test stolen, can't we?"

"Then all that is left is the actual event. " Karen said.

"I hope we do a good job." Yuji was really nervous about all this, and not just because of the large crowd, that would be Ame's issue. He was worried that they might not make it.

"No need to worry. Now, go! Prepare yourself!" The Principal said. With that Karen and Yuji, both left the office in order to prepare for the event. Karen went to notify the student council while Yuji rushed to the Duel Club's building to notify the girls, but their reaction was not too welcoming to this short amount of time.

"Tonight?!" The girls screamed in unison at hearing the news.

"Y-yeah...Apparently the longer we wait the more we risk waking up with problems." Yuji said to them.

"But...We need time to think this through first!" Rachel said bringing up an obvious issue.

"Rachel is right!" Ame said. "We can't just go in and start dueling without a strategy. What are even the rules?"

"Easy...It is simple, each duelist has only 1 life and when they lose they must leave the school grounds, but we have 3 since we're the organizers and everything." Yuji presenting the rather simple rules.

"Is this really going to work?" Rachel had doubts about it "I mean, will people really enjoy looking at some kids playing a card game?"

"I see your point, but I and Yuji saw the proof to that ourselves!" Ame said backing up Yuji's plan.

"She's right! When I and Ame dueled back then, a large crowd formed and watched our duel all the way to the end!" Yuji said.

"They might've like you 2...But what about me? I just recently started dueling as well." Rachel, along with doubts, seemed also insecure about it.

"Me as well! We had the same teacher and everything, we're just as good!" Yuji said to reassure Rachel.

"I don't know..." Rachel looked at Yuji which was smiling at her. She couldn't turn him down when he made that face. "Alright...But we must organize."

"I have some ideas. " Yuji suggested. "I will be on the 2nd floor in one of the classrooms. Ame will take the roof since she is shy, so we want people to find her a little more...less, then us."

"Where will I be then?" Rachel asked noticing she'd be nowhere near the main building.

"The Gym! It's the perfect place for this! A lot of space, and it matches your deck!"

"The Gym, huh?" she thought about it for a second "Ok. I can work with that." She agreed to her spot.

"Then we're ready to go-"

"Wait just one second!" Suddenly Crystal showed up and interrupted Yuji.

"Crystal? What is it?" Yuji was surprised to see her.

"You think I will stand by and watch! I want in as well." Crystal demanded.

"I mean...Sure!" Yuji accepted without much of an argument.

"At the entrance. " Crystal added.

"The entrance? Well, that's a bit..." Knowing how good Crystal was made him nervous that literally, no one will be able to get past her.

"Too much? I will make it simple than by using a replacement deck. That way the scales are even!" She said assuring Yuji that people WILL get to them.

"Ok...But you would've shown up either way, didn't you?" He asked knowing the answer.

"You already know me, kid. so when is this going down?"

"Tonight. " Rachel answered.

Crystal needed a second to make sure she heard it right. "...That old man has gone senile?"

"People are already becoming aware of the dueling club and problems might start appearing if we wait more time" Rachel said repeating what Yuji told them earlier.

Crystal rubbed her head in frustration "Alright! I can be ready by then." She agreed with the time.

"Then it is settled!" Yuji said. "Tonight" After that, they went over some basic stuff that Yuji had already talked over with the principal and Karen and how things will go down. Finally, they went to their homes early to prepare, with the school knowing about it of course, and prepared. "Alright..." Yuji was at home working on his deck **"** To make things as good as possible I better Xyz summon a lot and put on a really flashy show for everyone to see."

"I see you're entertaining yourself." Magisa appeared behind him

Yuji jumped a bit as she kinda scared him and put a hand on his heart. "Jeezus, Magisa. Stop doing that!" He told her as this was getting old.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The appearing and disappearing thing. You are going to give me a heart attack one day!" He said keeping a hand on his heart.

"I cannot help it." She answered not caring much. "But what are you up to? Putting on a show for others using the Constellar deck was not part of our deal."

"Deal? I don't know if you noticed Magisa, but we never made one. I know this stuff is like, super important for you, but please have patience. We will figure everything out in time." Yuji asked of her while he got back to work.

"Time is exactly what we do not have! The enemy might attack the other chosen around the world if we're not fast enough to find them." Magisa snapped a bit.

"Ame is here. And she is the blue chosen, is she not?" Yuji said bringing up the fact that the work is 20% done.

"She is..." Magisa admitted as Yuji smiled "But the fact that she has yet to awaken to her warrior and free him is worrying me. The Crystron's listen to her which means she is not a fake, but if she is to fight with us, she needs to free him." She continued which made Yuji drop his smile.

Yuji sighed. "You are really-"

"Yuji?: Yuji's father knocked on the door "Are you on the phone? Who're you talking to?"

"it's Dad!" Yuji quickly grabbed his phone and put to his ear before his father went inside.

"Is everything alright son?" He asked with concern in his voice.

Yeah, just working on some stuff." Yuji replied calmly despite Magisa sitting on his desk looking at his father.

"Your teacher called and told me everything. Know that I am proud of you helping the school." He told Yuji.

"Thanks, but I better work on my deck first." Yuji began working on it when one of his cards felt on the floor and his father picked it up

"Oh? 'Constellar Ptolemy M7' " Yuji's father looked at the details of the artwork carefully which were suggesting stars. "I think your mom would've really liked the artwork" he gave him the card.

"You think so?" Yuji took Ptolemy.

"I do. She always liked the stars and that card is truly a bright one." Pun.

"Heh, I guess" Yuji looked at Ptolemy before putting him in the deck.

"Well, I will leave you to it. Good luck son" After that his father let out a yawn before going out of his room.

"He seems to be very kind. " Magisa said.

"Yeah...That's my old man for ya." Yuji said as he moved from his desk to his bed.

At the school, people already started arriving when they heard about this charity event. There was also a nice number of people wearing duel disk's ready to begin. This event sure attracted a lot of people and now it is up to Yuji and the others to make it all worth it. But will it go smoothly? "Good thing the doctor let you out." Ayame was driving on her bike towards the school with someone on the backseat

"I guess..." Yukimo was sitting in the backseat of the bike "So you're saying this is a charity event?"

"Yes. Apparently, the damage caused by your duel back then depleted the budget of the school and now they're kinda struggling. I even heard some clubs had to be shut down because of that." Ayame replied.

"I see. I take it Amano is doing this out of remorse and guilt then." Yukimo said while trying to make better sense of Yuji's logic.

"Seems like it. But I was also able to dig up more information about his friends. Turns out one of them, Rachel I think her name was, had her swimming club shut down. With the competition being so close and all, I guess the news must've been hard on the poor girl." Ayame said adding up to Yukimo's statement. Remorse and guilt.

"Hmm." Yukimo seemed rather interested. "Does she know?"

"That's the thing. The Red Chosen kept it a secret, and I assume only him and that other girl know." Ayame said as Yukimo smirked behind her.

"Very interesting..." Was all he said before arriving at the school.

"So? How are you going to do this?" Ayame asked as she turned to see Yukimo already getting prepared. he covered his face with a neckcloth and pulled a hoodie over his head while keeping his head low. "I see you came prepared."

"I just have to go unnoticed until I find Amano, then I can go full force." he put his duel disk on

"I need to keep an eye on you, remember?" Ayamelifted the seat of the bike, revealing a storage compartment and grabbed her own duel disk, it was a blackish disk with purple marking on it. "I will also have to go in there." She said while putting on the duel disk.

"Very well. But do not interfere." Yukimo said before they went and mixed in with the crowd, waiting for the event to start. Waiting to begin their hunt.

 **'nother one down!**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	22. The ice returns

The time is due and the members of the duel club are already at the school, ready to start. Except for one...A Snore echoed through the room as Yuji, of all times he could do it, was sleeping like a log. "Yuji?" Magisa was floating above him. Looking at him as he slept. "I think you should wake up." she tried waking him up nicely, but no effect. "Very well." She picked his alarm clock "I think this is how-" _BEEP BEPP_ she jumped a bit as the clock startled her and dropped the clock on Yuji by mistake.

"What the?!" Yujiwoke up rubbing his head from the hit the clock gave him "What's the big idea Magisa?!" he looked at her annoyed.

"Look at the time." She told him bluntly.

"Why-" Yuji looked at the time on the clock and immediately realized what was going on...he did it again. "SHIT!" he quickly jumped out of his bed and fixed his clothes and hair, then rushed out with his deck and duel disk straight to the school "I CAN"T BELIEVE IT, I FELL ASLEEP!" he kept running, a bit annoyed at himself for falling asleep.

At the school, the crowd had gathered. The people who were gonna take part in it were in front of the entrance while the audience was enjoying their seats in the yard with a few screens around some tables that were prepared for this event. Rachel and Ame were all set, even Crystal was there already. They were talking at the entrance.

"Where is he?" Rachel asked worried about Yuji being late. Again.

"I know the kid has a bad sleeping habit, but this is just ridiculous..." Crystal said slightly disappointed. "I mean, how can you fall asleep when something like THIS is about to go down?"

Rachel sighed. "I guess that is most likely why..." She seemed a bit disappointed. "And here I thought he got more awake these last few days."

"Give him a chance..." Ame was hiding behind a pillar to avoid the gaze of the crowd. "I'm sure he is on his way."

"He better be..." Crystal replied. "This was his idea after all, so he has a duty to see it through to the end"

"Maybe Ame is right." Rachel said still having some faith in Yuji. "I'm sure he is running like made right now. After all, he always kept his word." She smiled remembering that, although Yuji had many negative things like his sleeping habit, he also had positive ones like the fact he was dependable.

"Can you at least call him?" Crystal asked as she might have been getting impatient.

"Very well..." Rachel took her phone out and started calling Yuji.

Somewhere on the way to the school "I'M GONNA MAKE IT, GONNA MAKE IT, GONNA MAKE IT!" Yuji kept repeating those words as he ran, then he noticed his phone ringing and took it out "Yes?! I can't talk right now, I'm in a hurry!" He talked in a hurry.

"Yuji! Where are you?" Rachel asked. "We are all set to begin."

"I, you see, accidentally...I did it again" He admitted.

"You fell asleep?" Rachel figured it out. "Really?"

"Y-yes..." Yuji was embarrassed about it.

"Crystal did say that was most likely why..." Rachel said. "Are you anywhere close to school?"

"I think so...Yes!" the school was about 6 minutes away from him at his current speed "I will arrive now!"

"Hurry!" Rachel said before Yuji hanged up.

"I HAVE TO HURRY!" with a final burst of speed, he managed to arrive at the entrance and got past the duelist' who were waiting for this to start "Huh?" **A** s he was rushing through them he slowed down for a second **-** Who are those 2?- he noticed a tall woman with a guy hiding his face beside her -Nevermind, I have to hurry- he ignored them and went straight inside the school.

"He arrived..." Ayame said in a low, almost a whisper, volume.

"Indeed he has..." Yukimo smiled.

Inside the school. "Finally! I thought I would have to start this off." Crystal said as Yuji came inside panting as if he ran a marathon.

"I...am...here. " Yuji said as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"Are you ok?" Ame asked seeing him panting from his sprint.

"Yeah...I just need a bit of time." Yuji replied as he took a good last breath and exhaled. "Right! Ready?" He asked them as he was definitely ready. The others all nodded and activated their duel disk, then Yuji went outside to greet the crowd. "Everyone!" he shouted "It's time to begin! So get ready!" Ame and Rachel went to their spots as while he was talking "The event starts now!" with that, he went towards his spot while Crystal remained behind to greet them at the entrance.

"Come on!" Crystal shouted as multiple people engaged her in a duel.

Every person which was sitting outside with a duel disk on them rushed inside and some people even dueled Crystal. In the meantime, the people outside the school were spectating it through the security system, and everything looked promising. "Looks like everyone is enjoying this." The Principal said as he was watching the event unfold on a special screen set to monitor the event from outside.

"Looks like it. I hope they'll do a good job. " Karen had her full attention pointed at the screens.

At the entrance/

"I attack directly with Luminous Soldier!" A _monster resembling a knight with a sun-mask and an armor with spikes on its shoulders swung its blade at the other duelist the moment Crystal ordered to do so._

 _DUELIST: LP:0_

"And with that 4! and I didn't even lose half my points." Crystal seemed to enjoy crushing her opponents a bit too much. **"** Who's next?!" There were more students with their monsters already ready to attack. "I like this a lot..." she pointed her disk at them.

Somewhere near the Gym.

Rachel was doing some last modifications to her deck -ok- she put in her duel disk -I'm ready- she finished just in time as a group of 3 appeared.

"There she is!" One of them pointed at Rachel.

"Let's get her!" Another activated his duel disk.

unknown to Rachel, Ayame was watching. "Let's see what this young lady can do"

"Come on!" Rachel pointed her disk at them and the duel started,

The roof

Ame could see people through the windows roaming around "I hope I get some time before-" she didn't get to finish mumbling to herself as the door of the roof opened and 2 people walked in "Oh no..."

"Hey...I take it you're Ame, right? One of the duel club members." He asked

"Y-yes..." Ame slowly activated her duel disk

"I see. Then" he activated his duel disk "Shall we?"

On the second floor, in a classroom.

"Hyades, attack the Headless Knight! And I also activate Meteor Rain, meaning that now Hyades deals piercing damage." Yuji declared. _Hyades swung its weapon at a monster resembling a knight with no head, the knight tried to use its shield and protect himself, but Hyades overpowered him and impaled him. It disappeared in the next moment._

 _DUELIST: LP: 0_

"Good duel, man. You almost had me." Yuji told him.

"Yeah..." he was smiling which means he also had fun. "But that monster you got out, Xyz, was it? I had no chance after that."

"Don't worry. You can always apply for the duel club in order to learn this as well." Yuji said.

"Heh. I just might. This is too good not to."

"I know right. But anyway, since you lost, you now have to leave school grounds." Yuji told him as he frowned a bit.

"Yeah...See ya around then." and with that, he left

"Alright..." Yuji went and sit on one of the chairs "With him, I already took out 3...one of which got me below 1000. I hope everything is going well with the donations-"

"Feeling well, Amano?" A familiar voice suddenly appeared from behind the door of the classroom "That duel was not half bad."

"That voice..." Yuki jumped up and readied his duel disk. He was trembling a bit "Yukimo..." he growled saying that name.

Yukimo walked in the classroom and took off his disguise "Meteor Rain combined with the effect of Hyades? Not bad." He pointed out the move which won the previous duel.

"What are you doing here?" Yuji's voice showed aggressive behavior towards Yukimo, but also let out a hint of fear "If you're here for my deck again, I won't-"

"Chill, I am not." Yukimo prepared his duel disk. "I just wish to enjoy a casual duel." his face only showed a cold smile.

"You seem...different from the last time we dueled." Yuji noticed his change but it did not make him feel better about the situation.

"You'll have to excuse my behavior...I was under some 'side effect' that made me lose it a bit." Yukimo seemingly apologized for fo his previous behavior.

"So freezing my friend solid and laughing was just some side effect?" Yuji said as he clearly had a small grudge on that...He did not believe Yukimo one bit.

"Kinda...My mind was not in its right-"

"Don't mess with me!" Yuji shouted and cut him off "You attacked Karen then..." he recalled that night "Because of you, I..."

"Ruined the hard work of your friend?" Yukimo continued what Yuji was about to say.

Yuji was left shocked at Yukimo's words...How did he know? "How do you..." He took a step back.

"If she were to find out who was responsible for that disaster, her friend, I imagine how she'd feel about it. " Yukimo said apparently trying to lure Yuji.

"Don't you dare!" Yuji snapped at him.

"Then duel me!" Yukimo demanded. "If you win, I will not tell a soul. But if I win, I will tell her everything. She might not like me when she finds out what I did that night, but you...I wonder how betrayal taste."

"Enough talk!" Yuji activated his duel disk...he fell for it.

"Very well..." Yukimo activated his duel disk.

On the roof

"I attack your face-down monster with Inferno!" _A monster resembling a living fire spread itself to Ame's side of the field and attacked her face-down monster_ _which revealed itself as Crystron Citree. Ame's monster did not survive. "_ Yes! When Inferno destroys an opponent monster by battle it deals you 1500 points of damage!" _The fire from Inferno spread to Ame and looked like it was burning her as she let out a small scream._

 _AME: LP: 1700-200_

"With this, I end my turn-" His words were cut off by the fire of his monster striking him as well "What?!"

"I activated my trap card, Doppelganger. Thanks to its effect, when your monster's effect deals m damage you take the same amount as me." she smiled at him "And you only have 1100 LP left."

 _?: LP: 1100-0_

"Good duel. You almost won." Ame said.

"Yeah...Gonna get you next time though. Bye!" he left.

Ame let out a tired sigh as she collapsed on her knees. Never has she needed to interact with so many strangers at once and it seems to have taken a small toll. "Finally...I am finished. " A bright light shined in a classroom on the second floor. "Huh?" she turned her attention to it and saw Yuji dueling, but he seemed different "Who's he dueling?" she looked at the other person "I don't recognize him-" she noticed his cards "Those are like the cards Yuji described that were used by that...oh no." She realized who it was. "He is Yukimo..."

At the Gym.

"I attack directly with Cat Dancer!" Rachel's monster _threw her daggers at the other duelist in a quick motion._

 _?: LP: 1900-0_

"Thank you for dueling with me." Rachel thanked her opponent.

"No problem..." he left with a hurt pride since a girl beat him.

"Who's next?" Rachel asked.

"I believe I am sweety." Ayame walked towards Rachel with her duel disk ready.

"I see, thank you for joining our event." Rachel said making sure to be polite.

"Please, it's my pleasure. Helping a school by simply being a part of the event is quite nice." Ayame had a smile on her face and kept a polite voice.

"Glad to hear that. So? Shall we?" Rachel prepared her duel disk.

Ayame did the same. -Poor girl...I hate what I am going to do to you here-

Outside

"Yes, thank you very much" The Principal finished talking with someone then turned to Karen "I could kiss those kids right now! With the current donations, we've recovered 87% of our old budget!" He was happy alright.

"That is a very good number, sir." Karen was still watching the duels.

"You know...When your sister became the supervisor of the duel club, she told that you also duel. So why not join them?" The Principal asked Karen.

"I rather not. Dueling is not really for me anymore." Karen replied.

"Very well" He looked at one of the screens. "Who's Yuji dueling?"

"Hm?" Karen saw the camera and immediately went pale "Yu-kimo?"

"Karen? Are you ok?" The Principal noticed her reaction "Is something wrong with that boy?"

"Ye-" She stopped mid-sentence. "I mean, no sir. Just an old acquaintance." Karen lied not to cause a ruckus, everything was going too well at the moment to ruin it

At Yuji's duel with Yukimo.

 _YUJI: LP: 1600, H: 3_

 _YUKIMO: LP: 2600, H: 2_

 _Yukimo had Snowdust Snowman with 2 counters on his field and 2 face-down cards while Yuji had Omega with one overlay unit left and 1 face-down card_

"My turn, I draw!" Yukimo drew a card and looked at it "I summon Cold Enchanter in attack position!" _A new monster appeared that looked like a girl wearing armor and holding a staff with both hands; 1600/1200, level 4, Aqua, WATER. "_ I activate her effect to discard one card and target a monster, that monster gains an ice counter. I select Snowdust Snowman!" _A chill wind came from Enchanters staff and went to Snowman, then the third patch of ice appeared on him. "_ I end my turn with this."

"My turn, draw!" Yuji immediately put the card in his hand and looked at Yukimo "I attack Enchanter with Omega!" _Constellar Omega: 2400/500, rank 4, Beast-Warrior, LIGHT._ _Yuji's monster charged at Enchanter on with his shield forward, ready to destroy enchanter._

"Not going for Snowman?" Yukimo asked.

"I remember his effect from the last turn...You can just remove one counter to negate his destruction." Yuji seemed frustrated.

"Predictable. I activate my face-down, Diamond Dust!" _Yukimo's face-down card flipped up and a powerful storm howling with blue winds like the diamond has covered the field_

"What's this?" Yuji covered his face.

"I destroy every WATER monster on the field to deal you 500 points of damage for each one!" _Yukimo's monsters disappeared and the wind carried sharp pieces of ice that struck Yuji._

 _YUJI: LP: 1600-600_

"I continue my attack-" Yuji did not get to finish.

"I activate my other trap! Torrential Reborn!" Yukimo quickly shouted. _His other face-down flipped up and water started pouring from the ceiling. "_ When one or more WATER monster is destroyed, I can summon those monsters back and you take 500 points of damage for each of them." _Enchanter and Snowman emerged from the water on the floor then a wave started going towards Yuji._

"Not yet! I activate my face down, Damage Diet! Due to its effect-" _the wave swallowed him before he could finish_ "All damage is cut in half!" _The water dried away as Yuji was still standing._

 _YUJI: LP: 600-100_

"Good, I see you know how to survive. " Yukimo said.

"My turn is not yet over...Omega attack Enchanter!"

"When I resummoned her I switched her to defense, so I won't take damage. " Yukimo said as Omega was charging at his monster.

"But I can destroy it..." Yuji pointed out. _Omega bashed its shield into Enchanter and sent her flying, resulting in her destruction. "_ I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn..."

"You proved you can survive this far..." Yukimo said "Maybe you are a worthy opponent after all" he smiled "I draw!" He looked at his card "Good. I summon Blizzard Falcon!" _A blue falcon with feathers covered in ice appeared on the field; 1500/1500, level 4, Winged-Beast, WATER. "_ Now...I tribute Blizzard Falcon and Snowdust Snowman to special summon Ice Master from my hand!" _As his 2 other monsters disappeared a new monster emerged, it looked like a woman with long blonde hair wearing a robe with her face covered and holding a snowflake-shaped staff; 2500/2000, level 8, Spellcaster, WATER. "_ This is the end! I fist activate Ice Master's effect to place one ice counter on Omega!" _Ice Master raised her staff and a piece of ice appeared on Omega's armor._ "I attack Omega with Ice Master!" _Ice Master raised her staff once again, but this time it conjured a powerful wind that aimed to blow Omega way._

"I activate my face-down, Defense draw! All damage from this battle becomes 0 and I draw one card." Yuji said. _The wind blew Omega away, but a golden barrier protected Yuji from them and he drew one card from his deck._

"I end my turn. " Yukimo said.

"I need a good draw...I draw!" Yuji looked at his card "Bingo! I summon Constellar Duolares!" _A Constellar similar to the rest appeared, clad in armor and holding a staff; 1500/1300, level 4, Spellcaster, LIGHT._ "His effect summons one Star Token on my field!" _A little glimmer of light appeared next to Duolares; 0/0, level 1, Fairy, LIGHT._ " The token is treated as a Constellar monster. "Appear! The circuit that shines in the night!" _The link circuit appeared._ "Summoning conditions confirmed! I set Duolares and the Star Token into the link marker zones!" _The 2 monsters turned into rays of light that lit up the arrow on the circuit._ "Come! Nordic star, Veroios!" _Veroios emerged from the circuit, a Constellar clad in silver armor with 2 blue crystals embedded into his fist;2000/LINK-2, Warrior, LIGHT._

"I see you got your Link monster out..." Yukimo looked at Veroios with cold eyes.

"I will not allow you to harm them..." Yuji said.

"I wouldn't have to if you just give me the Constellar deck. " Yukimo said in return.

"Never..." Yuji said as he was not giving up yet.

 **'Nother one done!**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	23. Secrets unfroze

Last time things went south. The event was going well until Yukimo showed up along with Ayame and now Yuji was dueling him, but can he keep his cool in order to claim a second victory against him now that Yukimo has changed?

 _YUKIMO: LP: 2600, H:0_

 _YUJI: LP: 100, H: 3_

 _Yuji had Veroios on his field and one face-down, but Yukimo had Ice Master on his field which gave him current field advantage. last time we left off on Yuji's turn._

"I use Veroios' effect!" Yuji shouted. "When he is face-up on my field I can normal summon one Constellar next to his link in addition to my normal summon/set this turn! I summon Constellar Pollux!" _A Constellar wearing armor and holding a two-handed sword with a split blade appeared, its armor was like 2 half since a part of it was looking white and pure and the other one more threatening; 1700/600, level 4, Warrior, LIGHT._ "When Pollux is summoned I can normal summon another Constellar from my hand! I summon Constellar Antares by using Pollux as tribute!" _Pollux put his blade up and a light shone on him, then he disappeared and another Constellar appeared. A big one holding a spear with a tip made of red light tied to a sickle on its other end; 2400/900, level 6, Machine, LIGHT._ "His effect adds Pollux from my GY to my hand!"

| For a second I thought another XYZ was coming." Yukimo seemed pleased by that.

"Not yet...But I will" Yuji replied which made Yukimo frown a bit.

"Still, you lack the attack power to get over Ice Master." He pointed out, which was true.

"Do I?" Yuji said.

"What do you-"

" I activate Constellar Reinforcement in my grave! I banish it, and with it, I can special summon Constellar monster from my hand. I summon Constellar Siat!" _A small Constellar appeared holding a pot; 100/1600, level 1, Fairy, LIGHT._

"And how will that help?" Yukimo asked looking at the small Constellar.

"Siat can target one Constellar on my field or grave and make its level the same as that one. " Yuji exclaimed as his monster sat on its pot.

"2 Level 6 monsters?" Yukimo'seyes widened as he caught on to his plan "You are-"

"I activate Siat's effect to make him level 6, like Antares." _Siat's pot opened and 5 small lights flew above him, joining together with another one already floating around._ "I overlay my 2 Level 6 monsters!" _The 2 monsters turned into streams of light that went into a galaxy-like portal._ "Bright stars that shine in the endless space. Gather together under this new form and show the world your shining beauty!"

Yukimo recognized the chant. "He's coming..."

"Xyz summon! Come, Constellar Ptolemy M7!" _Yuji's most powerful monster appeared, its wings like the night sky, a dragon with a powerful roar; 2700/2000, Rank 6, Machine, LIGHT, OU: 2._

"There he is..." Yukimo remembered the last time he faced Ptolemy, but he smiled "The monster which defeated me back then."

"Since I didn't summon him using another Constellar Xyz as material, I can activate his effect this turn. By detaching one overlay unit I get to target one monster on the field or either one of our graves and send it back to the hand!" Yuji stated.

"What?" Yukimo seemed surprised by its effect. "Why didn't you use it last time?"

"I used Hyades last time to summon him, thus enabling the restriction. But now it's different!" Yuji looked at Ptolemy "We can go full out!"

"Then do it!" Yukimo shouted to challenge Yuji, trying to make him go at full strength. In the end, all Yukimo wants is to see Yuji's power "Show me the power you possess!"

"I activate Ptolemy's effect!" _T_ _he dragon grabbed one of the orbs floating around him with its maw and crushed it._ "By detaching one overlay unit I can return one monster in your hand! I choose Ice Master!" _Ptolemy let out a powerful roar as is wings spread and let out a dazzling light that began blinding Ice Master._

"I activate the effect of Snowdust White Rabbit in my grave! Yukimo hastily replied **"** When a WATER attribute monster on my field is targeted by a card effect and this card is my grave, I can special summon it. Then it switches the target of the effect to itself!"

"A monster that can resurrect itself AND redirect effects?!" Yuji was caught off-guard by this.

"I hoped to use this against shining hope, but oh well...Come! Snowdust White Rabbit!" _A small rabbit appeared on the field, it had white fur and its pawn seemed covered in ice; 500/1000, level 2, Beast, WATER._ _The light began to change its direction towards the rabbit and in the next second, it was gone. "_ I activate Snowdust White Rabbit's second effect! If this card is added to my hand outside the draw phase, I can special summon it and each special summoned monster on the field gains one Ice Counter! Come, White Rabbit, in defense." _The Rabbit returned, and with him a wave of cold winds that formed ice on every monster on the field._

"Ice counters on each monster..." Yujicounted the number of counters on the field and realized the trouble...There were 4 counters on the field. "There are 4 counters on the field..." He pointed out as Yukimo chuckled.

"Exactly. Right now there are 4 Ice Counters on the field, meaning I can special summon Snowdust Dragon. But unfortunately my hand is at 0 and it is not my turn, so I will not." Yukimo said.

"I will make sure of that. Ptolemy Attacks Ice Master and Veroios will destroy your rabbit!" _Yuji's 2 monsters launched their attack at Yukimo's monsters, but the boy did not even flinch._

 _YUKIMO: LP: 2600-2400_

"Since my rabbit was in defense I do not take damage from that battle. Only from Ice Master." Yukimo pointed out.

"I end my turn."

"My turn, I draw!" Yukimo looked at his card and smiled "You put up a decent duel, but here is where it ends. I play Monster Reborn! Its effect allows me to special summon one monster from either grave on my side of the field! Come, Ice Master!" _Ice grew out of the ground and Ice Master came out of it._ "I tribute Ice Master to use its effect! All monsters with Ice counters are destroyed!"

"All of them?!" Yuji could only watch as every monster he had was consumed by ice that engulfed their bodies and then shattered into thousands of pieces. "Ptolemy! Veroios!" he shouted the name of his monsters as they crumbled. "Damn it! But you are out of monsters as well!"

"Who said I was? I activate Snowdsut Avalanche from the grave!" _A strong cold wind started blowing around them._

"What the-" Yuji was forced to cover his face.

"By banishing this card I can special summon one Snowdust monster from my grave, but its effects are negated. Come! Ice Master!" _Ice Master raised from ice once more._

"Oh no..." Yuji realized he was open, with no monsters left and Yukimo having the 2500 attack power Ice Master on his field this looked like it was over.

"Good duel. Now. Ice Master! Attack him directly!" _Ice Master put its staff up and winds carrying shards of ice started blowing._

"This is the end-"

"I activate my face-down, Constellar Star Rebirth!" Yuji shouted.

"What?!" Yukimo was surprised that Yuji still had a card left. "A trap?"

"Due to its effect, the damage from a direct attack is negated and I can summon 1 Constellar from my grave with an attack equal or lower to the damage I would've taken. Come, Omega!" Yuji explained his card's effect. _The trap glowed with strength as Omega reappeared on the field._

"To think you had a card that negates damage like that and even brings back your monster" Yukimo smirked as he seemed to begin enjoying the duel. "Very well. I end my turn!"

"My turn, I draw!" Yuji looked a the card "This is..."

"What is it? Bad draw?" Yukimo asked.

"Maybe, I activate the spell card, Gift of the stars! Due to its effect, I can send 1 Constellar from my hand to the grave to draw 2 cards!" as he said those words he put the only card in his hand, Pollux, in the grave and drew 2 new cards.

"Those cards might just determine the outcome of the duel. What did you get?" Yukimo asked but Yuji remained silent, only letting out a small mumble. "Hm? A bad draw...I see." Yukimo assumed as he thought this was it, but fate said otherwise.

"I'm gonna win!" Yuji exclaimed suddenly which surprised Yukimo. "I summon Constellar Rasalhague!" _A Constellar of small size holding a staff appeared; 900/100, level 2, Spellcaster, LIGHT._

"What is he going to do? Revive Ptolemy?" Yukimo asked.

"Close." Yuji replied then put a hand up "Appear! The circuit that shines in the night!" _T_ _he circuit appeared above the field._

"What?" Yukimo was clearly not expecting a 2nd Link summoning since he knew that Veroios was Yuji's sole Link monster. "A Link Summon? But you do not have another Link Monster apart from Veroios!"

"Just watch." A golden light ran across Yuji's eyes. "The summoning conditions are 1 LIGHT monster, I set Rasalhague in the link marker zone!" _Rasalhague turned into a ray of light that hit one of the circuits arrows and lit it up._ "Be born! Gentle guide of the stars, Constellar Asteraki!" _A new Constellar emerged from the circuit, it had the appearance of a small fairy wearing golden armor and holding a staff in her hand; 700/LINK-1, Fairy, LIGHT, Links: B._

"700 Attack? And here I thought you were about to bring out a serious monster, but instead, you brought a harmless fairy" Yuji's monster pouted at Yukimo as it took that as an insult.

"When she's link summoned I can revive one LIGHT Xyz monster in my grave. Come! Ptolemy!" _Yuji's dragon returned with a mighty roar._

" I see. So you plan on attacking. But I will just crush you during the next turn!" Yukimo stated.

"There won't be a 'next turn', Yukimo" Yuji smirked. "Asteraki's effect! I can attach a card from either field or either grave to Ptolemy as an overlay unit!" Yukimo widened his eyes in shock as he heard. That fairy had some tricks, no joke. _In the next second, the small fairy flew to Ice Master and pointed her towards Ptolemy. Then Yukimo's monster became a small orb of light and began orbiting around Ptolemy._

"To think that small monster had this effect..." Yukimo looked at Asteraki with hateful eyes. "Taking my monsters and using them to power up cards like Ptolemy."

"Ptolemy, attack!" Yuji declared. _Yukimo rushes his hand to his duel disk, most likely to activate another effect from the grave, but he stopped just as Ptolemy let out a devastating blast at him that went through the school. No real damage this time though which was a good thing._

 _YUKIMO: LP: 2400-0._

"A deal is a deal, Yukimo. So leave!" Yuji demanded as the holograms disappeared.

"Very well" Yukimo left quietly, much to Yuji's surprise.

-How did he know about Rachel? And how did he managed to get here unnoticed- Yuji couldn't help but wonder as Yukimo made himself unseen.

Outside.

"HA!" The Principal exclaimed as the duel ended. "That was outstanding!" Some people approached him. "Yes? How may I help you?" He went with them to talk and after he finished talking with them he went back to Karen's table.

"That was outstanding-"

Karen didn't get to finish her sentence as The Principal began bursting in laughter. "We did it! We did it, Karen! They did it!" He pointed at the screens. "We got back our full budget with a huge bonus as well!"

"Sir? " Karen was quite surprised by his behavior.

"Oh." He realized his behavior and cleared his throat as he regained his composure. "Well, the event is far from over and Rachel is till dueling."

 **At the Gym where Rachel was dueling. The duel she had with Ayame was still going, but, unlike Yuji...**

"I must say, you put up a good duel." Ayame complimented her.

"Thanks...But I think it's over..." Rachel pointed out as she looked at the field and LP scores.

 _RACHEL:LP: 500_

 _AYAME: LP: 2300_

"Afraid so..." Ayame said.

 _Rachel had Cat Dancer out, no face-down and only one card in her hand. But Ayame had a monster resembling a woman riding some sort of creature, they were tied with strings as if they were puppets. Ayame also had a face-down card on her field and 2 cards in her hand._

"Battle! I attack Cat Dancer with El Shaddoll Winda!" _Ayame's monster raised her staff and the beast she was riding opened its maw, preparing a blast for Cat Dancer._

"You're attacking even though your monster has lower attack?!" Rachel said surprised.

 _El Shaddoll Winda: 2200 ATK_

 _Lunalight Cat Dancer: 2400 ATK_

"Don't judge me before I have shown my whole hand, sweety. I activate my trap, Purushaddoll Aeon!" _Ayame's trap flipped face-up and a dark aura came from it and went to Winda. "_ By sending one Shaddoll card from my hand to the grave I can increase Winda's attack by 1000 until the End Phase!" _W_ _ith that, the attack connected and Rachel's LP did not make it._

 _RACHEL: LP: 0_

"Good game, sweety" Ayame began walking out.

"Wait! Who are you?" Rachel called out to her and, unfortunately, she stopped.

"No one, in particular." Ayame started walking again but suddenly stoped "Oops! I almost forgot." she searched her pocket "Here!" She threw something at Rachel.

Rachel caught was looked like a memory stick. "What is this?"

"Just the only recording of the incident that put a hole through this school. Ciao!" with that Ayame left, no other words.

"The...incident? The one that..." She looked intensely at the memory stick in her hand.

"Rachel!" Yuji appeared from the back as he shouted her name. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yes. Why do you ask?" Rachel replied as she hid the memory stick in her pocket.

"Good...Some problems came up and things could've gone bad. I'm glad you're ok." Yuji said relieved she was unharmed.

"Oh. But why are you here? Shouldn't you be at your post?" Rachel asked.

"I actually got notified by the principal. We did it!" Yuji was happy. "The budget is even higher now as well."

"Really?" Rachel was glad to hear that their efforts were not in vain. "That's fantastic!"

"Come on! Crystal and Ame are probably already enjoying the party." Yuji said as he turned around and began rushing outside.

"Wait up!" Rachel got up and followed.

They went outside where everyone was waiting. The after-party was not planned, but after the event proved so successful. How could they not have a party? Everyone was enjoying themselves. But Rachel seemed a bit distant for some reason.

 **'Nother one down.**

 **Haha! I don't know if Jackpot thought about a custom archetype for Yukimo, but I did. The Snowdust archetype exists but it is only a few cards and that's it. So I got to work along with my homie Hydra on making them. A portion is made by him, which is most of them, and one by me, like the rabbit. Big thanks to him, he has a real talent in making cards.**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	24. The truth begins to come to light

Alright, last time Yukimo showed up along with Ayame, but Yuji managed to defeat Yukimo in a duel, but did he? Ayame went for Rachel in the meantime and actually defeated her using her Shaddoll monster, and for some reason gave her a memory stick with some recording on it. What could this mean for the due club? But more importantly, what will happen once Rachel finds out the truth?

Rachel was inside her room at her desk. She was holding the memory stick in front of her laptop while trying to decide if she was gonna play it or not. -What did that woman mean?- she was staring at the memory stick -That night? But...What happened? All we've been told is that there was some accident that caused some damage to the school and the budget was used for repairs...That caused the swimming club to be shut down- With not a second sooner after that thought she put the memory stick into her laptop. "Let's see..." She muttered as she accessed it -A video recording from across the street?- She watched the recording carefully "Nothing too...What's that?!" she noticed a powerful light shining on the roof "What...?" In the next second, she saw a blast of light cause the exact same damage that caused the hole in the school. She gasped in shock as she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw it. But what could've caused that? -Is there any more?- she skipped through it until the point where the police arrived and what not. She sighed as she was about to give up. There was apparently nothing on it. "I guess finding out what exactly happened that night is just wishful thinking." she was about to close her laptop when she remembered -Wait...I once followed some video editing classes. Maybe I can magnify it and calibrate the image so I can actually-

She didn't get to do so, unfortunately, as her alarm started, which meant that she had to go to school. "Oh. I guess I will have to find out when I get back..." She was a bit frustrated that she couldn't find out what exactly was on that memory stick, but that was not a reason good enough for her to skip class now, is it? Although she could've hidden her curiosity and clear troubled expression better as Yuji noticed it.

"Rachel?" Yuji whispered to her as they were in class. "Are you ok? You seem a bit out of it."

"Yes..." She whispered back. "Just a bit tired I guess" She lied of course not to worry him, and maybe to hide it as well, cause who knows who is trustworthy?

"You sure? It's hard to believe you'd be sleepy." Yuji had doubts, she never once been sleepy in class, unlike others, and she would never lie if something is wrong. "Rachel, what is it you're-"

"Quiet in the back!" Miss Kisara noticed the whispering and got their attention.

"Let's talk after class, ok?" Rachel suggested.

"Alright" Yuji replied as he didn't want to get in trouble again.

They waited, but the class seemed to never end. Eventually, the bell rang and they got to enjoy the free period. But Rachel was looking really, really worried. "Alright, what's the problem, Rachel?" Yuji asked as the 2 were on the roof where Yuji usually likes hanging out.

She sighed. Yuji was trustworthy, is he? Those might have been her thoughts, since hiding it might be too much to ask now "You see, during the event. I dueled a woman and she has..." she had problems saying it "Well...She gave me a camera recording of the incident that caused the school's budget to go downhill." in one swift breath, she said it all.

"WHAT?!" Yuji was shocked by that. From what he knew there were no solid leads on that, nor recordings. He knew what this will mean if she watched it, what he didn't know is that she already did "A-and, and, did you?" He asked as his voice began breaking in nervousness, but he tried hiding it.

"Yes..." Yuji's blood froze in his veins when she said those words.

"This is bad" Magisa appeared next to Yuji. "We cannot allow the secret of the Constellars to leak out to the general public."

-I know, I know. But what am I supposed to do?!- he let out a small sweat "And what do you think?" He asked her still trying to hide his panic.

"I didn't see much, unfortunately, only a ray of light going through the school and creating that hole." She told him.

-THANK YOU- Yuji could breathe easy knowing his secret was safe, especially from Rachel. "That's...a shame. I mean, it's basically useless now."

"Yeah..." Rachel didn't mention the fact that she was going to do a more, deep, investigation on the recording "But I guess it doesn't matter anymore. The swimming club is going to get re-opened thanks to the budget being raised and we're even getting some new equipment." she was clearly happy about that.

"Yeah...Why to bother with the problems of yesterday when they do not matter anymore, right?" Yuji said sweeping his forehead.

"Right. So, what are you going to do after class?" Rachel asked.

"You're asking me?" Yuji was a bit surprised by that. It is usually the other way around.

"Well, the swimming club is not yet back fully and Takeru is busy later. So I actually have some free time." She told him.

"Awesome! What would you like to do?" Yuji asked her with a smile. It was going to be one of the VERY rare occasions in which they get to hang out together as friends. "We rarely get to hang out nowadays and it'll be selfish of me to drag you into my stuff. So what ideas do you have?"

"No, no. It's exactly as you said. We rarely hang out, so if you're asking. Let's do what you want." Rachel showed him a warm smile.

"Really? ok. How about we go to the mall?" Yuji suggested.

"The mall?" she smiled slyly "Careful, cause Takeru might get jealous." Rachel teased Yuji a bit knowing Takeru could easily squash him.

"Huh? I didn't mean it like-" It was a bit too late as Rachel began laughing that he realized he was tricked and fell for it.

"Just a joke..." She managed to squeeze those words between laughs.

"You got me well...But, seriously now, does the mall sound well?" Yuji asked.

"It does" Rachel replied.

"Great! So I guess I'll meet you there then."

"Yup. After I get home and change out of my uniform we can head straight for it."

"Then I'll do the same. I guess I'll see you there."

"Yeah"

Knowing everything was fine helped Yuji relax. But little did he knew he was lied to by his own friend, what could be her reasons for that? Classes went smoothly and they each went home. The duel club did not have anything planned so they decided to go straight home and prepare. But one of them was doing more than fixing their hair.

"Alright...Let's see." Rachel was working on the recording "Come on- Yes!" she managed to extract an image out of the recording -by following the direction of the light I was able to find something, but..- she was looking at the unclear imagine strangely -What is that?- she began clearing the image -It almost looks like some wings...it seems to shine- she kept working -Come on...what?- when the image was clear enough she could she Ptolemy firing, only its wing and a bit of its head were visible but there was no mistaking it -What the? Ptolemy? Yuji's monster? What does this mean?- she tried looking around the image more but with no success, only Ptolemy was really visible in it -What is Ptolemy doing in this image?-

Her phone started vibrating, she got a message. Wonder who it is from? "Yuji?" she read it out loud with a low tone of voice, almost muttering "Hey Rachel, where are you? I'm waiting for you at the entrance" The message said. she looked at the time and realized she was late "Oh no..." she closed her laptop and quickly went out. But little did she knew she was not fully alone.

Ayame chuckled. "Looks like she did it" she was sitting next to her bike around the corner with a small electronic device in her hand "She managed to extract the image of Ptolemy from the recording. Not bad, but I still had to help her not mess up. Poor girl..."

Rachel arrived at the mall safely and noticed Yuji waiting for her at the entrance. He waved at her and she went to him. "I see you made it" Yuji greeted her.

"Yeah...Sorry about the delay" She apologized for being late.

"It's usually the other way around" Yuji smiled awkwardly at her knowing he is usually the one in her shoes. "But...I also fell asleep at home and was late. I texted you when I arrived, I didn't think you would be late as well, to be honest. It is not like you." He said pointing out further that something was not right. But he ignored the signs.

"Yeah...I had something to do, so it kinda slipped my mind." Rachel said. Not entirely a lie, but not the whole truth either.

"Well, since we're both late, I guess there is no problem. So?" He pointed at the mall's entrance. "Shall we?"

"Sure!" Rachel replied cheerfully.

And so they went inside. The mall was a beautiful place, with stores on the left and right. But also some stands with food and whatnot around. The roof was made of glass and you could easily see the sky above you. It was decorated with plants all over, even palm trees planted throughout the whole lower level of the mall. Yuji and Rachel started walking around the place while admiring the place. They had something to eat as well and even went to the arcade where Yuji tried his luck at some games...But lost most of them. Rachel also seemed to enjoy herself, but she occasionally threw a few looks at Yuji's back where he was holding his duel disk with his deck in it. She didn't know what to make of the image she saw, was it truly Ptolemy? If yes, is Yuji hiding something from her?

"So, Yuji." Rachel said as Yuji directed his gaze on her. "Would you like to...duel?" Rachel seemed nervous about it for some reason

"Sure!" Yuji answered with a smile "Did you bring your duel disk?"

Rachel had a bag on her back and pulled out her duel disk "I do."

"Great! Where should we do this?" Yuji asked looking around the place.

"I don't really know. The mall doesn't look like a place to duel after all." Rachel said as someone managed to catch wind of their dilemma.

"Excuse me. But are those duel disk?" One of the employees of the mall approached them and asked politely.

"Sure are. Why do you ask?" Yuji said.

"Oh good." The employee seemed relieved. "you see, the mall recently fixed a contract with Illusion Industries."

"The company which created Duel Monsters?" Rachel asked to make sure she heard it right. Those guys were a big company after all.

"Yes." The Employee replied. "They set up a shop on the second floor and even a special duel zone on the first one for people to duel."

"Duel zone? But we didn't see any." Yuji started looking around trying to find the said zone

"That's because it was not yet made public." The employee said clearing the confusion. "But you can duel if an employee of the mall shows it to you."

"Cool. But is there any catch? this sounds a bit too convenient." Yuji said.

"My, you're a sharp one. There is. But a small one. Shouldn't be a problem." He replied letting Yujin know there was something in the middle.

"Which is?" Rachel asked insistently. They wouldn't want a creepy catch now, would they?

"Well...this is some promotion for the people to get into dueling. And even though I can tell it has been going well, people have yet to see a true duel go down here. So you must accept being filmed and everything like that." He explained.

"You'll broadcast the duel?" Rachel asked surprised of the catch.

"Not really. We will edit it with other images to make a cool promo. So what do you say?"

"It sounds good but-"

"Sure!" Rachel replied quickly before Yuji could say anything. "It is no problem."

"Great! I will inform the staff of the I.I. shop at once." The employee left to go prepare everything.

"You were...eager." Yuji seemed surprised by Rachel's quick reaction

"Well, it is as you said, people might enjoy our dueling and if this goes well. We could host more charity events with our dueling and good publicity for this is welcomed!" Rachel pointed out. She had a point.

"I guess you're right." Yuji agreed.

"Of course I am." Rachel smiled at him then looked at him with a strange look -And like this, I can check if the image is real-

They later went to where the duel zone was supposed to be set. a slim holographic image of the field appeared on the ground and Yuji along with Rachel got ready.

"I'm not going to go easy on you, Rachel." Yuji declared as he set his deck and the shuffling mechanism shuffled his deck.

"Same. So give me all you got!" Rachel said welcoming his challenge.

 **'Nother one down!**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review.**

 **Bloodfiend out.  
**


	25. A light to lead to the truth

Alright, ok, Alright, Alright, ok. Last time Rachel opened the memory stick Ayame gave her and was able to extract a picture of Ptolemy during the duel with Yukimo. Now she is asking herself questions about Yuji since he uses Constellars, and might know more about what happened. The 2 have been hanging out at the mall and decided to duel, and luckily for them, apparently there is a duel zone thingy there and they are beta testers for it.

 _YUJI: LP: 4000, H:5_

 _RACHEL: LP: 4000, H:5_

"Ladies first." Yuji offered in a polite manner.

"Thanks, but I rather go second." Rachel declined his offer just as polite.

"Aight then." Yuji has no problem with that. "I summon Constellar Algiedi!" _A female Constellar appeared, she was holding a small scepter in her hand; 1600/1400, level 4, Spellcaster, LIGHT._ " Due to her effect, I can special summon one level 4 or lower Constellarr from my hand. Come, Acubens, in defense!" _Another Constellar appeared, this one was slightly larger than Algiedi and its fists were inside 2 crab-like claws; 800/2000, level 4, Machine, LIGHT._ "Acubens' effect! When he's summoned all Constellars on my field gain 500 attack points!"

 _Algiedi: 1600-2100_

 _Acubens: 800-1300_

" I see you got 2 Level 4 monsters...Are you going to Xyz?" Rachel asked since she knew Yuji's deck was focused on that.

"Not really, I'll just set one card and end my turn." Yuji seems to have kept the first turn simple.

 _YUJI: H:2_

" My turn, draw!" Rachel drew a card " I activate Foolish Burial to send Lunalight Crimson Fox from my deck to the grave, then I summon Lunalight White Rabbit!" _A Lunalight resembling a girl with a mask and a hoodie with long rabbit ears appeared; 800/800, level 2, Beast-warrior, DARK._ " When she's normal summoned, I can target one Lunalight in my grave and special summon it. Come, Crimson Fox!" _Another Lunaligh appeared this one resembled a girl wearing a mask that covered its left eye and a fox outfit; 1800/600, level 4, Beast-warrior, DARK._ "Appear! The Circuit that dances in the moonlight!" _A circuit board appeared above the field._ " Arrowheads confirmed! I set Crimson Fox and White Rabbit in the link marker zones!" _Her 2 monsters went inside the circuit board in dance as 2 arrows turned orange._ " Come, the fastest feline on earth, Lunalight Cheetah Dancer!" _Her Link Lunalight appeared it was female like the rest, and it was wearing a cheetah costume, no mask thought, just a moon-shaped necklace around her neck; 1500/LINK-2, Beast-warrior, DARK, Links: B-L, B-R._

" I see you've got your Link monster out, but I am still in the safe. " Yuji said.

" Are you sure?" Rachel said as she smirked. Yuji tilted his head slightly at her words wondering what she was trying to say. " I play polymerization to fuse Purple Butterfly and Blue Cat in my hand!" _A vortex of light appeared on the field and her monsters went in it._ " Bearer of poison! Become one with the feline that prowls in the night, and give birth to a new beast in the light of the moon! Come! Beautiful creature that dances in the moonlight, Lunalight Cat Dancer!" _A new Lunalight appeared next to Cheetah's link,_ _it was larger than the ones before it and it was holding 2 daggers in its hands; 2400/2000, level 7, Beast-warrior, DARK. "_ Now, I attack Algiedi with Cat Dancer!" _Cat Dancer threw her daggers at Algiedi and managed to destroy her._

 _YUJI: LP: 3700_

" Cat Dancer deals an additional 100 points of damage each time it attacks a monster!" Rachel pointed.

 _YUJI: LP: 3600_

" Nice! It seems the first blood goes to you." Yuji said giving Rachel some credit for a good move.

" Yeah...I set one card face-down and end my turn. "

 _RACHEL: H: 0_

" My turn, draw!" Yuji drew a card " Bingo! I summon Constellar Duolares!" _A Constellar holding a staff appeared; 1500/1300, level 4, Spellcaster, LIGHT._ "Duolares' effect allows me to summon one Star Token on my field." _A small spark appeared on Yuji's field; 0/0, level 1, Fairy, LIGHT._ "Now, Appear! The circuit that shines in the night!" _A circuit board appeared above the field._ "Summoning conditions confirmed, I set Duolares and the Star Token in the link marker zones!" _Yuji's monsters turned into 2 rays of light that hit the arrows in the circuit and lit them up._ "Come! Nordic star, Veroios!" _Veroios appeared, a Constellar covered in silver armor with 2 blue stones in its fist, no weapon. ; 2000/LINK-2, Warrior, LIGHT, Links: B-R, B-L._

"I thought you needed 2 Constellars for him, why is it the token works?" Rachel asked confused.

" It's his own effect actually, the token is treated as a Constellar, so I can use it to Link Summon Veroios" Yuji replied.

"I see. That is very useful." Rachel pointed out as she thought about the idea. -Cards that treat themselves as other cards, huh?-

"I have more useful cards, you know. I summon Pollux!" _A Constellar with an armor divided into 2, one-half white and one dark appeared on the field. It had a sword in its hand; 1700/600, level 4, Warrior, LIGHT._ "Due to his effect I can normal summon a Constellar from my hand in addition to my normal/set for the turn, so I tribute pollux to summon Constellar Antares!" _As Pollux put his blade put he disappeared and a new Constellar took its place. It was larger and in his hands, he had a spear with a tip made of energy, at its other end it curbed and resembled a sickle; 2400/900, Level 6, Machine, LIGHT._ "Antares' effect lets me add one Constellar from my grave to my hand, and I choose Pollux! Then I use Veroios' effect! Once per turn I can normal summon Constellar next to its link in addition to my normal summon for the turn. I summon Pollux!" _Pollux reappeared on the field._

" Nice field, but Cat cannot be destroyed by battle and its attack is equal to Antares!" Rachel was very confident in her field as she thought Yuji couldn't break it yet unless he used a stronger monster for that.

"Sorry, but have you forgotten my Xyz monsters and Veroio's effect?" Yuji said reminding Rachel of what Veroios does.

Rachel could remember an xyz in Yuji's deck that could help him as well as what Veroios does "Oh no..."

"I activate Veroios' effect to negate the effects of Cheetah and Cat Dancer! Then I take Pollux and Acubens and overlay!" Yuji declared quickly. _His 2 monster went into a galaxy-like portal that appeared on the field._ Come! Fearless warrior of the stars, Constellar Praesepe!" _A big Constellar appeared on Yuji's field, it had one hand covered in some kind of weapon and it had 2 orbs of light orbiting around it;2400/800, Rank 4, Machine, LIGHT, OU:2._ "Now, I attack Cat Dancer with Praesepe! And due to his effect, by detaching one overlay unit I can make his attack higher with 1000 points until the End Phase!" _Praesepe: 2400-3400;_ _Praesepe charged at Cat Dancer, ready to destroy her._

"I activate my face-down, Lunalight Moon Barrier!" Rachel said at the moment Yuji's Xyz touched Cat Dancer. _Praesepe hit Cat Dancer full force and knocked her down on the ground._ "Due to my cards effect, my Lunalight's cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect once per turn! It is also a continuous trap so it stays on the field!" _Cat dancer got up, a bit dizzy from the hit but it got up._

"Nice! But I still got monsters to attack with. Go! Antares! Destroy Cheetah Dancer!" _Antares used the sickle of his spear to pull Cheetah close then impale her with his spear, resulting in her destruction._ "Gotcha! Together with Praesepe's attack that's a total of 1900 points of damage!"

 _RACHEL: 4000-3000-2100._

"That was a good amount of damage, but I can counterattack next turn!" Rachel said.

"That's the spirit! I end my turn!" Yuji was enjoying this duel.

 _YUJI: H: 0_

"My turn, I draw!" Rachel drew one card "This could be useful. I activate the effect of Lunalight Black Sheep in my hand! By discarding this card I can add one Lunalight from my grave to my hand, and I choose White Rabbit. Then, I summon White Rabbit!" _White rabbit reappeared on the field._ "Her effect special summons one Lunalight from my grave! Come! Blue Cat!" _A Lunalight, female like the rest, wearing a blue cat-like outfit appeared; 1600/1200, Level 4, Beast-Warrior, DARK,_

Yuji remembered Blue Cat's effect and thus knew it was not good for him. " When she is special summoned..."

"One Lunalight on my field gains attack equal to its original attack! I select Cat Dancer!" Rachel continued the sentence. _A blue aura went from Blue Cat to Cat Dancer which then put on a smirk._

 _Cat Dancer: 2400-4800_

"Not good!" Yuji was obviously worried about that, but not too much. -My face-down can help though-

"I activate the effect of White Rabbit! Up to the number of Lunalight monsters I control, I return that many spell or traps to your hand!" Rachel said.

"Come again?" Yuji said as he just realized his only hope went down the drain. _His face-down disappeared from the field and went into his hand._ "This is seriously not good..."

"Now, I activate Cat Dancer's effect! I tribute Blue Cat, now each time Cat attacks your monsters, they are not destroyed and Cat can attack them twice each!" Rachel said. Yuji realized that if all attacks went through he will not make it. "I attack Praesepe with Cat Dancer!"

"Praesepe's effect! I detach his last overlay unit to increase his attack by 1000!" Yuji quickly said hoping to at least reduce damage.

 _Praesepe: 2400-3400_

"It won't save you. Go! Attack Praesepe!" _Cat Dancer launched her assault on Yuji's monster. She threw her daggers at him which made him block with his arm, but when he lowered it he woke up with Cat Dancer right at his face. In the next second Cat Dancer stuck a dagger in his neck, destroying him._ "2 attacks...1000 points each plus an additional 100 per attack due to Cat's effect. That's 2200!" Rachel calculated.

 _YUJI: 3600-1400_

"Now, Cat! Attack Vero-" Rachel stopped-Wait, not yet...I have to see it.- I end my turn." She said suddenly, leaving Yuji confused as to why did she spare him?

" Why didn't you attack? You had me." Yuji admitted.

"I actually would like to see Ptolemy...can you summon it next turn?" Rachel requested.

"Sure! If you want to finish this big then I have no problem." Yuji replied.

"Great! Now Blue Cat's effect ends so Cat Dancer's attack returns to normal."

 _Cat Dancer: 4800-2400_

"My turn, I draw!" Yuji drew one card. "Sweet! I summon Constellar Siat!" _A small Constellar holding a pot appeared; 100/1600, Level 2, Fairy, LIGHT._

Rachel chucked when she saw it. " That's a cute little monster there, Yuji"

" I must agree to you there, Siat does look a bit cute. " Yuji said. _H_ _is monster turned to him and winked at him, almost as if he enjoyed the compliment._

-Magisa?- Yuji reached out to her confused at his monster's behavior.

"I never said they are not able to hear or see you. They have emotions too." Magisa answered and sort of cleared his confusion.

-Good to know- Yuji ignored Siat's reaction and focused on the duel "I activate Siat's effect! I target one Constellar I control or in my grave, and copy its level!"

"Copy its level?!" Rachel was surprised at the effect.

"Yep, and I copy the level of Antares, meaning Siat is now a level 6." _5 sparks of light came out of Siat's pot that joined together with another one already floating above Siat._

 _Siat: 1-6_

"2 Level 6 monsters? But I thought you needed a Constellar Xyz for Ptolemy!" Rachel said looking at Yuji's field.

"That too. But you see, when summoned by using an xyz, it enables a restriction." Yuji said. Rachel muttered under her breath as she heard that. "But now, I do not have to worry about that since I am not using an Xyz to summon him. I overlay Siat and Antares!" _T_ _he 2 monsters turned into 2 streams of light that went inside a galaxy-like portal._ "Bright stars that shine in the endless space! Gather together under this new form and show the world your shining beauty! Xyz Summon. come out! Constellar Ptolemy M7!" _Yuji's dragon appeared, its wings large and beautiful like the night sky covered with stars, it let out a mighty roar; 2700/2000, Rank 6, Machine, LIGHT, OU: 2_

"There he is!" Rachel was looking at Ptolemy with skeptical eyes -But he isn't glowing like in the image-

"Ptolemy's effect! I detach one overlay unit to target one card on your field or in your grave and return it to your hand!"

"Useless!" Rachel exclaimed. "Even if you target Cat, I have Crimson Fox in my grave. I reckon you remember its effect." She said.

Yuji, instead of stopping, kept going. "I do!"

"You actually forgot, didn't you?" Magisa said demasking Yuji.

-Maybe, but that's not important, I have an idea- "I use Ptolemy's effect on Crimson Fox!" This move caught Rachel off-guard as it meant Fox's targeting protection was no more. _Ptolemy's unit flew into the ground where a portal opened, from it Crimson Fox jumped out and straight into Rachel's hand._

"Since she is no longer in the grave I cannot negate any effect that targets..." Rachel muttered.

"I attack Cat Dancer with Ptolemy! And I activate Veroios's effect to negate Moon Barrier and Cat!" _Ptolemy let out a blast out of its maw that destroyed Cat Dancer._

 _RACHEL: LP: 2100-1800_

"Then Veroios will attack White Rabbit!" _Veroios charged at White Rabbit and punched her in the gut, resulting in her destruction._

 _RACHEL: LP: 1800-600_

"With this, I set one card face-down and end my turn. " Yuji said.

"My turn, I draw!" Rachel looked at her hand trying to figure out a way to turn this around. -I have Crimson Fox and I just drew Luna Light Perfume, what to do?- she looked at her options -Of course!- she looked at Yuji "I activate the spell card, Luna Light Perfume! Its effect allows me to special summon one Lunaligth from my grave! Come back, Cat Dancer!" _Cat Dancer reappeared._

"Nice move, but Ptolemy's attack is too high and even if you attack Veroios I still got life points. " Yuji said.

"Who said anything about Veroios." Rachel smiled. "Perfume's effect in the grave! I discard one card to add another Lunalight monster form my deck to my hand! I discard Fox and add Lunalight Emerald bird to my hand!"

"So that's your goal!" Yuji realized her plan and immediately knew it was not good for him at all.

"Fox's effect! If she is sent to the grave by a card effect, I can target one monster you control and reduce its attack to 0! I target Ptolemy!" _A crimson mist surrounds Ptolemy, then his glow disappeared._

 _Ptolemy: 2700-0_

"Now, I attack him with Cat Dancer!"

"I activate his effect! I detach one overlay unit to return one card in the grave or field to the hand! I target Cat Dancer!" Yuji said. _Ptolemy crushed his last overlay unit in its maw as his wings send glowing rays upon Cat Danger._

"Fox's effect! By banishing this card, the effect is negated and we both gain 1000 LP!" Rachel said. _A crimson aura appeared in front of Cat that blocked Ptolemy's light rays._

 _YUJI: LP: 1400-2400_

 _RACHEL: LP: 600-1600_

"Now I activate my face-down!" Yuji said surprising Rachel.

Rachel gasped as she forgot about Yuji's last set card. **"** Then why did you...?"

"Defense Draw! battle damage is negated and I draw one card!" Yuji said. _Cat destroyed Ptolemy, but a golden barrier protected Yuji from the damage and he drew one card._

"You still take Cat's effect!" Rachel pointed out.

 _YUJI: LP: 2400-2300_

"I end my turn." Rachel said. -I can't believe he used my own card to regain LP."

"My turn, I draw!" Yujidrew one card and the moment he looked at it he knew what to do "Alright! activate the spell card, Gift of the Stars! I send one Constellar from my hand to the grave to draw 2 cards" he looked at his cards "They're here!" Yuji exclaimed happily seeing his cards. "The effect of Constellar Sombre in my grave!"

"The grave?!" Rachel said surprised then she noticed "The card you discarded...it was Sombre!"

"Bingo! And when she's sent there I can normal summon for one less tribute this turn. Come! Constellar Virgo!" _A new Constellar arrived, it looked female, covered in armor and had 2 wings covered in armor on its back; 2300/1600, level 5, Fairy, LIGHT._ "Virgo's effect! I can special summon one level 5 Constellar from my hand in defense, Come, Constellar Zubeneschamali!" _A new Constellar arrived, it was pretty large height but rather slim, its arms were long and their end 3 claws extended out of each of them; 2100/1400, level 5, Machine, LIGHT._

"2 Level 5 monsters? Don't tell me you're..." Rachel realized why Yuji had used Ptolemy's effect earlier. It was to get Fox out of the way, not just increase his own LP.

"But I am. I overlay my 2 Level 5 monsters!" _Yuji's monsters turned into 2 streams of light that went into a galaxy-like portal._ Come forth! Vanguard of the stars! Constellar Pleiades!" _A new Constellar xyz appeared, it had a shining golden armor and he was holding a reverse lance;_ _2500/1500, Rank 5, Warrior, LIGHT, OU:2._

Rachel looked at Pleiades as the monster appeared next to Veroios' link. "Pleiades..." She remembered when Yuji used Pleiades last time. "I never quite got over him."

"I know, and you also remember his effect, right?" Yuji asked.

"Yeah...so I guess it is my loss." Rachel said admitting defeat.

"Not yet...You wanted to see Ptolemy, so you kinda threw the duel. So here, Appear! The circuit that shines in the night!" _The circuit appeared._

" Another Link Summon?!" Rachel looked up in shock at the circuit.

"Yep! I set Veroios in the Link marker zone!" _Veroios turned into a ray of light that went into the circuit._ "Come! Gentle guide of the stars, Constellar Asteraki!" _A new Constellar emerged from the circuit, it had the appearance of a small fairy wearing golden armor and holding a staff in her hand; 700/LINK-1, Fairy, LIGHT, Links: B._

"So cute!" Rachel couldn't help but say that at the small fairy that appeared in front of her.

" I know she is. " _Just like Siat, the little fairy reacted by actually blushing._ -I have to talk with Magisa later- Yuji ignored her reaction as he did Siat's "Asteraki lets me target one LIGHT Xyz in my grave and revive it next to her link! I select Ptolemy!" _Ptolemy reappeared behind the fairy, but as he did the small fairy got scared of him and hid behind Yuji._ "Asteraki?!" he was surprised by his monster's reaction "Ptolemy is with us! Don't you recall?"

"What is it with her? Is that a bug?" Rachel asked confused as she knew the monsters were only holograms, so did Yuji's seem to have human reactions?

"No idea." Yuji lied, of course. "But this doesn't change a thing. Asteraki's effect allows me to target one monster on the field or a card in either grave and attach it to Ptolemy as an overlay unit!" _In the next second Asteraki flew around Cat's head and stopped in front of her, she pointed her towards Ptolemy and then Cat turned into an orb of light that began orbiting around Ptolemy._

-Seems like this is it, I cannot continue any longer- "Looks like you won... "Rachel was a bit sad that she wasn't able to tell for sure it was Ptolemy.

"Yeah...seems like it. " Yuji said. -She seems upset for some reason, hmmm. I know, hey Magisa!-

"Yes?"

-Can Ptolemy glow as strong as he did when using Shining Hope, but without the card?- Yuji asked Magisa through his thoughts.

"Of course, he only needs to focus a bit. " Magisa replied. Yuji: -In that case- "Ptolemy! Attack Rachel directly! Shining Star strike, Max power!" _Ptolemy clearly heard him and roared loudly as a strong glow covered him, he opened his maw slowly as he was ready to attack._

Rachel immediately recognized the glow -This is...- she knew for sure it was true now...Yuji was hiding something related to that night. _Ptolemy let out a strong blast that blinded Rachel for a few seconds, and when she opened her eyes, it was all over._

 _RACHEL: LP: 0_

"Alright! Good duel, Rachel-" Yuji noticed her looking down. Are you ok? he asked, worried about her. But he was unaware of what he just did.

Rachel snapped out of it." Y-yes! I'm good" She said not to worry him further as it might get him suspicious.

"Good, so, whatcha wanna do now?" He asked.

"Actually I think I will head home now. Bye Yuji." She left, just like that.

"B-bye..." Yuji was a bit confused as to why the sudden leave.

On her way home, Rachel was deep in thought. -So it is true...Yuji knows what happened, and maybe he is guilty of it- Even though she now knew for sure, due to Ptolemy, she refused to believe it for some reason -No...There is no way Yuji would do something like that...I have to hear it form him. I have to ask him if he did it...If he ruined all my hard work- And just like that, she walked home wandering if Yuji, the one she knew for so long, was really her friend.

 **'Nother one down.**

 **Follow, Review, Favorite.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	26. The calm before the storm

Aight, last time Yuji and Rachel got to hang out at the mall and even got to duel there but little did Yuji knew that Rachel only wanted to see Ptolemy during their duels, so she threw the duel by not attacking when she had the chance. But she did got what she wanted and now she is wondering what Yuji could know about that night, and if he is truly her friend.

It was a beautiful day, birds were singing, flowers were blooming and nothing was bad in the world, or so they would want to think. But someone was meddling in another's life and nothing good could come out of that. "Let's see what we have here" Ayame was watching from across the street of Rachel's house I wonder what she is up to now."

Inside her house, Rachel was sorting through her stuff. But she seemed slightly disturbed and uneasy.-That glow was the one from the image- Rachel took out her deck -But what does it mean?- She began looking through her cards -Did Yuji destroy the school? No...If he did then why did he create the duel club for? Why help fix what you destroyed on purpose?- At that moment a thought struck her that -What if...I wasn't on purpose? But that's...- Suddenly, her thought was interrupted by the doorbell. "Coming!" She rushed downstairs and opened the door, but she was surprised to see who it was "You?" She said in total shock seeing who it was visiting her.

"Hello there, I take it you're doing fine." Ayame greeted Rachel nicely.

Rahel required answers now than ever, so she then invited Ayame inside. "So, mind if I ask who are you?"

"My name is Ayame." She said while looking around the house.

"Ayame...Can you tell me what's with-"

"The memory stick containing an image of Ptolemy putting that hole in the school?" Ayame cut Rachel off and said absolutely everything Rachel knew until that point.

"How did you know?!" Rachel raised her voice demanding an answer.

"Let's say I am the type of person who doesn't like not knowing stuff." Ayame was hiding the details, but overall, everything she said until now was the truth, even if it was in pieces.

"Then...is this..." Rachel slowly pulled the memory stick out of her pocket "Really true?"

"Afraid so" Ayame answered in a sigh. "And this all I can share with you. My 'partner' would never forgive me if I made anything more public then it already is."

"Partner?" Rachel was now confused. Just who exactly was the person in front of her and who's this partner? Questions she'll have to wait in order to get answers.

"You will meet him when the time is right. But right now I think you have better things to do, like finding out what your friend is hiding." Ayame suggested.

"But...How can I ask him without arising suspicion or affecting our friendship?" Rachel asked worried that she asking questions might rise some bad flags.

"That's the thing, you cannot. But why care? It might be his fault that the swimming club got shut down." Damn. Ayame knows how to talk.

Rachel gasped as she brought her swimming club in the discussion. "How..."

"As I said, I don't like being left in the shadows. " Ayame replied

"I...-" Before she could finish her sentence she noticed her phone ringing. **"** Who is it? she picked up her phone and looked at the screen "Yuji?"

"Talk of the devil. Answer him, it is rude to just let it ring, you know." Ayame said pushing Rachel a bit to answer. Right now, it was a tricky situation and she was taking full advantage of it.

Rachel slowly put the phone next to her ear and answered "Hello?"

"Hey, Rachel. " Yuji said. "Are you ok? You seem a bit off after our duel." He said making Rachel's heart beat faster. She was not careful enough and Yuji began worrying.

"Yes. Just feeling under the weather" Rachel said lying to him, then she noticed Ayame whispering to her.

"Ask him..." Were Ayame's words.

Rachel gulped as she mustered the courage to ask Yuji such a question. "Hey, Yuji?"

"Yes?"

"Did you see anything that night when the school was destroyed? I know you had been grounded and I am wondering if you know anything." Rachel did it. She asked him.

"I..." Yuji seemed to hesitate for a moment "I only heard a loud noise coming from the hallway, then I found Karen soaking wet next to a broken pipe. My guess is it had to do with the school's infrastructure or something like that." His voice was shaking a bit as he lied.

"I see..." Rachel noticed that something was odd "I am a bit busy at the moment, so let's talk later."

"Oh, ok. See ya at school I guess" And so, Yuji hanged up, unaware of what just happened and the heart that was struck by the pain of betrayal.

Rachel put her phone down and said in a whisper. "He lied..."

"See, I told you!" Ayame grinned a bit "What are you going to do now?"

"I..." Rachel was lost. Her friend hid away all of this and now she is starting to figure it out. But what will she do? "I wish to know...I want to know everything!" She said raising her voice.

"At it, girl! It was during-"

"NO!" Rachel shouted, cutting Ayame off "I want to hear it from Yuji...Every single detail." she had a determinate expression.

Ayame chuckled. -My, oh, my. This is bound to be more interesting than originally anticipated- "Very well. And how do you plan to ask him? It's not like he will answer you with the truth."

"I will challenge him to a duel, with the truth as the stake. " Rachel answered.

"Interesting. In that case, take those. " Ayame handed Rachel some cards.

"What are those for?" Rachel asked as she took the cards and looked over them.

"To help you. Not that you cannot beat him, but just to be safe." Ayame said.

"Ok..." She added her new cards to her deck.

"Good...But what are you going to do after you find out the truth?"

"I will see if Yuji is..." she hesitated for a second "I will see if he is truly my friend."

"Interesting." Ayamegot up. "Either way, I have to go now. Duty calls and if I linger around any longer I might get scolded by my boss."

"Very well."

"I'll see you around, Rachel."

"Same, Ayame."

Ayame left Rachels house and went to her bike, but she was waited upon. "I see you're busy." Yukimo was waiting on her leaning on her bike.

"God, Yukimo. Have you been standing here all this time?" She asked him.

"Only for a little while. But what are you doing?" He answered and then asked Ayame what she was doing. Ayame was aware of his deal with Yuji, but she had no such thing holding her back.

"Call it recruiting, and this should get us close to obtaining the Constellars." She said knowing this reason would most likely work to make the boss' agrees.

"Very well. But I will not leave it to some girl to get them. I will be watching her in order to make sure she finds out what she needs." Yukimo said as he made it clear he is not leaving anything up to chance.

"But I take it you won't be completely truthful either. " Ayame said.

"In love and war everything goes, and this is war. " Yukimo said. A bit of an old saying to justify certain things, but still as good as ever.

"Poor girl..." Ayamegot on her bike "She doesn't know what she's in for."

"Indeed." he got behind her on the bike "But once everything is done..."

"We will prevail." Ayame continued his sentence. After that, she started the bike and she and Yukimo disappeared around the corner. Rachel was still inside her house, working on her deck, and Yuji, well, he was not completely blind to this.

Yuji was sitting on his bed with his cards laid out in front of him, he was deep in thought -Something is not right...First Yukimo shows up then Rachel starts acting weird. Something is at work...But what?-

"I take it you're worried about your friend." Magisa was floating around his room "She did seem a little bit out of it."

"Yeah...But what is happening?" Suddenly, a glow appeared from the bottom of his deck. He noticed it and picked it up. "What the?" He was holding a blank card in his hand "Magisa?"

"It seems to be another soul, its only waiting for shape. But this one seems odd." She examined the card.

"How so?" Yuji asked as he looked at the card. Its edges were grey and the middle where the art usually stands was blank.

"I don't know...But I have a bad...how do you humans call it...feeling." Magisa said.

"Is this one dangerous or something?" Yuji asked worried not to be holding someone like a bomb in his hand.

"Hard to say. Souls are unpredictable and they sometimes able to read the wheels of fate." Magisa said.

"You mean, like seeing the future?"

"I guess you could call it like that."

"So this one will get his or her shape when the time is right?" He assumed.

"Most likely." She noticed the way he referred to the soul "His or her?"

"Well, yeah. After seeing how my monsters kinda reacted during the duel with Rachel I kinda figured out." Yuji said looking over his deck in front of him.

"Very good, Yuji. I can assure you they will like being treated like that." Magisa said warmly. "On another note, what are your plans now? The budget is back, is it not?"

"Yeah...Meaning Rachel will get to go back to the swimming club." he was happy for her but sad at the same time due to the fact that since the swimming club will resume the activity. That'll mean Rachel will once again be unable to spend time with him and the others "But it's ok. I promised after all that no matter what I'll support them with all I got!"

"What a pity..." Magisa said while floating.

"What?" Magisa's words caught his ear "What do you mean?"

"You sacrifice your own happiness for theirs and in return, you have gained nothing until now." her voice had a slightly annoyed tone about it "How can you be ok with it? Even Ame noticed!"

"Magisa...do you know my mother died?" Yuji's voice had a low tone "During that time Rachel was close to me and helped me get back on my feet, so I own her!" **H** is tone was slowly raising "I own both of them for being my friends even though I did nothing to deserve it. Heck, I even did the opposite!" It was visible now, his frustration...When he damaged the school and caused the clubs and what not to be closed, he broke this very promise to Rachel, and what's worse is that he cannot tell her

"I see..." Magisa went towards the window, she must've realized she overstepped her boundaries "I will be outside." she flew out through the window and set on the roof since no one could see her she had no need to worry about being spotted

Yuji put his deck on the desk and turned off the lights "I...I only hope she can forgive me one day..." He closed his eyes and tried sleeping, he had some trouble at first but eventually fell asleep

And so the night went by. Even though the mistakes of the past had been fixed, the marks still remain, and who knows what future awaits everyone? The next day, Yuji was in the duel club building with Karen in order to sort some paperwork. Classes were done for a while and everyone went home, the club has been doing well since the event by getting people to join, this meant it will keep going as long as it has enough members.

Yuji seemed troubled -Rachel seemed off today as well...- he recalled Rachel occasionally glaring at him in class, but she had a somewhat strange look in her eyes, a look full of doubt -Just what in world is going on?-

"Yuji?" Karen noticed his behavior "Are you alright?" Unfortunately, Yuji was completely spaced out and didn't hear her.

-Could she have found out? No, that's not possible- He was trying to figure out was going on with Rachel.

"YUJI!" Karen yelled strongly at him which made him jump a bit, but at least he was no longer space out.

"oh, sorry. I guess I kinda spaced out..." He apologized.

"What is it with you? You're awfully quiet and surprisingly, you are awake!" Karen noticed that something was wrong "Is something wrong?" She was actually worried about him. Whatever was going on was making Yuji act strange.

"It's just...Rachel is..." Yuji was trying to find the right words.

"Is something wrong with Rachel?" Karen assumed.

"No...She is..." he had problems saying it. He was too troubled in order to think straight "She's..."

"Yeah?" Karen insisted.

" I think she found out...about that night." Yuji finally said it.

"What?!" Karen raised her voice a bit "But we made sure not to tell anyone! How could she have found out?" She was clearly alarmed by this.

"I don't know...Yukimo said he won't tell her anything but I guess he lied." Yuji assumed. He shouldn't have trusted him.

Karen sighed. "As if it wasn't enough we had to go through all that just to bring back the swimming club. Now we might have to tell her everything about your cards and that night."

"I guess...I just wonder what she'll think of me after that."

"Why only you? I was there as well." Karen pointed out.

"Maybe, but...I was the one who did that." Yuji pointed through the window at the school,

"I see. But we are both still at fault for hiding it." Karen said trying to at least take a bit of the blame.

"Yet. I am at fault for ruining all of her hard work." Now here Karen couldn't say anything. It was all so bitterly true.

"Yuji..." She couldn't help but feel sorry for him at this point. She was aware of all the support he gave to both her and Rachel, but seeing him like this, worried and haunted by his mistake, is just not like him.

Outside the dueling club though, although no one heard them, it was clear something was going on, and not in a good way. "I am here..." Rachel was standing in the front of the duel club building "What now?" she was talking on the phone.

Go inside and say exactly what the message I will send you tells you. Believe me, it'll get under his skin and make him spill everything. Ayamehanged up then shortly after Rachel received a message.

"Yuji...please don't make this hard on me..." She muttered.

 **'Nother one down.**

 **Favorite, Follow, Review.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	27. The betrayal of a friend

Alright, last time the truth has been brought to light, and now it must face judgment. What will this mean? Only time will tell, and with that, I am saying that this chapter shall be the court.

Yuji and Karen were still talking about what to do if Rachel was to find out about that night. But little did they knew it was already too late. Rachel entered the room "Good afternoon..." her voice was a bit on the low side, it was almost easy to tell that something was not right.

"Rachel, are you alright?" Karen asked with a slightly worried tone for her long known friend "You seem troubled."

"Rachel?" Yuji spoke. "Are you-"

"Yuji" Rachel spoke his name. "Duel me!" She challenged him bluntly just like that.

"N-now? Why?" Yuji was completely caught off-guard by Rachel's sudden challenge.

"I want to know..." She muttered. "I HAVE to know!" Rachel said looking at Yuji.

"Know what-" Yuji suddenly stopped talking as he realized "Rachel...You..."

"I want to know what happened that night...every single detail." Rachel's words confirmed Yuji's fears.

"I...I cannot." Yuji replied as he felt his stomach get tighter.

"Then we will duel and if I win you are going to tell me everything!"

"Rachel, please calm down!" Karen begged Rachel but to no use.

"I am calm, but why are you calm, Karen?" And just like, Rachel's attention shifted to Karen which felt her heart rate spike once her friend's eyes locked on her.

"I..." Without knowing Karen let it known to Rachel that she knew.

"You...knew?" this came as a shock to Rachel. She was being lied to by her 2 closest friends "Why?!" She asked.

"I never wanted to hide anything, nor did Yuji!" Karen said trying to defend herself and Yuji. "But it's just...I-I don't even know how to describe it!" She was overwhelmed.

"Karen" Yujilooked at her "It's ok. This is my mistake." He said trying to relieve Karen of some guild.

"But you only did it to save-"

"ENOUGH!" Rachel shouted and cut Karen off as she got their attention. "I will not allow you to lie or avoid this! Let's go!" she headed to the dueling room inside the club.

"Rachel..." Yuji followed. He knew full well that this will test their bond...and in the worse case cut it.

Yuji and Rachel were at the dueling room inside the club, ready to begin. Karen was watching from the side, only able to witness as her friends are about to duel. But unlike before, this will be a duel for the truth.

"If I win, you will reveal everything!" Rachel demanded as she activated her duel disk and pointed it at Yuji.

"Rachel, please! Listen to me! We don't have to do this!" Yuji tried begging her to stop but to no use.

"No...I have to do this!" Yuji realized her determination and knew she won't back down.

"Rachel..." He activated his duel disk, but on his face, you could see he did not like doing this.

 _RACHEL: LP: 4000, H:5_

 _YUJI: LP: 4000, H:5_

"Since I challenged you, you get to choose who goes first!" Rachel said.

"I will take the first turn! I set one monster face-down along with a spell or trap!" _2 cards appeared on the field face-down._ "I end my turn..."

"What is it? Not going to put up a better defense?" She pointed out.

"Rachel, please, I don't want to duel you like this!" Yuji begged once more.

"Then you shouldn't have lied..." Rachel retorted. "My turn, I draw!" she drew one card "I summon Lunalight Blue Cat from my hand!" _A female monster wearing some sort of cat costume appeared;1600/1200, level 4, Beast-Warrior, DARK._ "I attack your Face-down monster with Blue Cat!" _Blue Cat charged at the face-down monster which flipped up and revealed himself as Constellar Acubens; 800/2000, Level 4, Machine, LIGHT._

"Since Acubens has higher defense then Cat's attack, he is not destroyed and you take damage equal to the difference!" Yuji said. _Acubens used his arms and pushed back Blue Cat, making it collapse on her back in front of Rachel._

 _RACHEL: LP: 4000-3600_

"At least you had a good defense. I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn!"

 _RACHEL: H: 3_

"I will get the truth...No matter the cost!" Rachel said.

"Rachel, if you'd just listen to us-"

"Useless!" Rachel cut Yuji off once more. "You would just lie! So I'm going to make sure you tell me!"

"She is determined. What are you going to do?" Magisa asked as she floating beside Yuji.

"I..." Yuji was looking down as he did not wish to duel her like this. He never wished for ANY of this!

"What a liar..." Rachel muttered just loud enough for Yuji to hear her.

"What...?" Yuji looked at her.

"You said you'd always support me and Karen in our hard work, and yet, because of you, my hard work went to waste!" Rachel seemed extremely upset, angry even. Frustrated as well. Just what was she talking about?

"What do you mean? Isn't the swimming club back on its tracks?" Yuji asked as he was sure Rachel's club was one of the first to be re-opened.

"Yes." She answered but nothing changed. "But because the school has that loss of money, the coach quit! Without one we cannot participate in the competition, so my hard work, no. THE WHOLE CLUB'S WORK! Was for nothing!" Her words were like knives thrown straight into Yuji's soul.

"I...I did not know." Were Yuji's sole words in this situation.

"I figured. But now, even though you promised to support us with all you have, you cannot give it your all even in this duel!" Rachel sais further putting Yuji down.

"I..." Yuji was lost.

"Yuji! Snap out of it!" Magisa yelled at him.

"I..." Yuji knew he'd broken his promise, but having it rubbed in his face like that didn't go well with him.

"This is no good...Constellars! Guide him!" Once they heard her orders, Yuji's cards all glowed before his eyes went black. "I will apologize later."

"My turn! I draw!" Yuji's voice seemed emotionless, almost completely lacking spirit.

 _YUJI: LP: 4000, H: 4_

"Yuji?" Karen noticed his strange behavior.

"I summon Constellar Duolares!" _A Constellar holding a staff appeared; 1500/1300, level 4, Spellcaster, LIGHT._ "Due to his effect I can summon a Star Token, and this token counts as a Constellar monster." _A small spark appeared on Yuji's field; 0/0, level 1, Fairy, LIGHT._

"That combo...Veroios." Rachel recognized the pattern and knew what Yuji was going for.

"Appear! The circuit that shines in the night!" _A circuit board appeared above the field._ "Summoning conditions confirmed, I set Duolares and the Star Token in the link marker zones!" _Yuji's monsters turned into 2 rays of light that hit the arrows in the circuit and lit them up._ "Come! Nordic star, Veroios!" _Veroios appeared, a Constellar covered in silver armor with 2 blue stones in its fist, but no weapon. ; 2000/LINK-2, Warrior, LIGHT, Links: B-L, B-R._

-Due to Veroios' effect, he can negate cards on the field up to the number of Constellars he controls- Rachel was analyzing the field -But I am ready-

"Veroios allows me to normal summon one Constellar next to its link, so I summon Constellar Leonis!" _A Constellar covered in armor appeared, its helmet had a blue mane on it like a lion; 1000/1800, Level 3, Beast, LIGHT._ "His effect allows me another normal summon, I summon Sheratan!" _Another Constellar appeared, kinda short, but its helmet had ram horns on it; 700/1900, Level 3, Beast, LIGHT._ "When Sheratan is normal summoned I can add one Constellar from my deck to my hand! I add Pollux! Next, I take my 2 Level 3 monsters and overlay!" _Sheratan and Leonis turned into 2 streams of light that went inside a galaxy-like portal that appeared on the field._ "Come, Warrior of the stars, Constellar Hyades!" _Hyades emerged,_ _two horns on his helmet and 2 giant weapons that looked like kunai knives, 2 orbs were orbiting around him; 1900/1100, Rank 3, Beast-Warrior, LIGHT, OU: 2._

"Hyades? Why summon him and not a stronger-"

"Hyades' effect!" Yuji continued not even giving Rachel time to say a comment on his moves. "By detaching one overlay unit all monsters you control are switched to defense!" _One of its orbs went into his armor then Hyades put one of his weapons up, in the next second Blue Cat collapsed on her knee._ "Battle! Veroios Attacks Blue Cat! Then at this moment, I activate my face-down, Meteor Rain!" _Veroios charged at Blue Cat, his fist began glowing as if he held it in the fire._ "Due to Meteor Rain, all monsters on my field deal piercing damage until the End Phase!"

"So that's why!" Rachel realized why Yuji used Hyades. _Veroios punched Blue Cat in the gut, which resulted in her destruction._

 _RACHEL: LP: 3600-2800_

"Next, I attack with Hya-"

"I activate my quick-play spell card!" Rachel cut him off "Lunalight dance of Sorrow. When a Lunalight monster is sent to the grave, I can draw 2 cards, and you take 400 points of damage for each Lunalight monster among them!" She drew 2 cards.

 _RACHEL: H: 5_

Rachel looked at the cards she drew and frowned "The cards I drew are Lunalight Emerald Bird and Lunalight Grey Opossum, thus you take 800 points of damage!" _A light-grey beam shot from her spell card and hit Yuji's chest._

 _YUJI: LP: 4000-3200_

"Are you finished?" Yuji asked without emotion.

"Yuji?" Rachel finally took note of his strange behavior "What is it with-"

"I will take that as a yes." Yuji continued without letting Rachel finish. "I attack directly with Hyades!"

"What- " _Yuji's monster appeared in front of her with his weapon above his head, ready to hit her._ "I activate the effect of Grey Opossum in my hand! By sending her to the grave I can negate a direct attack and end the battle!" _Hyades was stopped in its tracks by the spectral image of a Lunalight dressed in a grey opossum outfit. She had her hand stretched forward as if she was telling Hyades to stop, and so he_ did.

"I end my turn with a face-down!" Yuji said.

 _YUJI: LP: 3200, H: 1_

"This is enough..." Magisa said as Yuji's eyes went back to normal.

"Huh..." Yujiblinked once then it was like he woke up from a dream "What happened?" he looked at the field and LP difference "Veroios? Hyades? Acubens? What happened?" He was confused. What just happened to him?

"Yuji?" Rachel noticed him acting strange and softened up a bit. -No...He might be trying to fool me to stop. I cannot back down- She did not allow herself to have doubts. Not now.

"What was that..." Karen muttered as she looked at Yuji.-For a second there, it was like Yuji was another person-

"My turn, I draw!" Rachel continued.

"Huh?" Yuji heard Rachel declaring her turn "Wait, what happened-"

"I summon Lunalight Emerald Bird!" Rachel did not listen to him thinking he might want to trick her or something. _A female monster dressed in a green bird outfit appeared; 1200/1000, level 4, Beast-warrior, DARK._ "Her effect allows me to discard one Lunalight card and draw a new card from my deck." she placed a card in her grave and drew a new one "Good. I play the spell card, Polymerization! With it, I fuse Emerald Bird on my field and Yellow Marten in my hand!" _Her 2 monsters went into a vortex of light that appeared on the field._ "Bird with feathers like emeralds! Agile creature of the forest! Become one and give birth to a new beast in the light of the moon! Come! Lunalight Cat Dancer!" _A slightly larger Lunalight than the rest appeared, dressed in a dancer outfit; 2400/2000, level 7, Beast-Warrior, DARK._

"Cat Dancer? But why her and not Cheetah?" Yuji asked. "You are more restricted this way since only Link Monsters allow us to summon monsters in the Main zones from the Extra Deck."

"I don't need to. Emerald bird's and Yellow Martel's effects activate! When they are sent to the grave I can target one level 4 or lower Lunalight that is banished or in my grave and revive it with its effects negated, and I can add one Lunalight spell or trap from my deck to my hand! I resurrect Blue Cat via Emerald Bird's effect and add Lunalight Stage Swap by using Martel's effect!" _Blue cat reappeared and a card popped out of Rachel's deck, she grabbed it and add it to her hand._ "I set one more card face-down, and I activate a second Polymerization!"

"What?!" This was a first for Yuji as he never saw Rachel use other Fusion Monsters but Cat Dancer.

"Since Cat Dancer is in the extra monster zone she has to use her as a material. What is she summoning?" Karen said asking herself what could Rachel be summoning.

"Beautiful creature that dances in the light of the moon! Become one with the Feline that prowls in the night, and give birth to a new beast in the light of the moon! Come! Silent feline that stalks its prey in the night, Lunalight Panther Dancer!" _A new Lunalight fusion monster appeared, this one looked like an exotic black female in a dancing outfit; 2800/2500, Level 8, Beast-warrior, DARK._

"Wow! That doesn't look good..." Yuji saw her attack points, it was higher than that of any of his monsters.

"Panther Dancer cannot be destroyed by card effects, and her effect allows me to attack each monster you control one each, just like Cat, they won't be destroyed, and when she destroys one by battle she gains 200 attack points!" Rachel said stating her monster's effect.

"But you do not have any Lunalight to tribute to use her effect!" Yuji said assuming her effect is the same as Cat Dancer.

" Who said I need one? She can activate her effect without the need for a tribute!" Rachel said correcting Yuji.

" What?!" Yuji knew this was not good for him.

"Multiple attacks and she raises her attack? If Rachel does this right..." Karen commented being taken by surprise by such an effect.

"Battle! I attack Acubens with Panther Dancer!" _Panther dancer attack and stabbed Acubens with her claws, he wasn't destroyed the first time, but then she stabbed him with her other hand and the Constellar fell apart._ "Her effect activates!"

 _Panther Dancer: 2800-3000_

"3000 Attack?!" Yuji exclaimed seeing Panther's attack go up.

"I attack Veroios next!" _Panther rushed at Veroios and the same happened again, but she kicked him down as the final blow instead of using her other hand._

 _YUJI: 3200-2200-1200_

"Panther Dancer's effect!"

 _Panther Dancer: 3000-3200_

"Now, Panther Dancer, Attack Hyades and end this duel!" _Panther Dancer struck Hyades down with the first attack._

"I activate my Trap, Star Guard! With its effect, the damage from this battle is cut in half!" _Panther dancer was temporarily halted by a golden barrier but as she pushed forward she managed to reach Hyades._

 _YUJI: 1200-550_

"You won't survive the second attack though. Go! Panther Dancer!"

"Star Guard's effect! By banishing this card, all damage is redirected to my opponent instead!" _Hyades used his weapon and managed to devoid Panther's attack once, but then she clenched her teeth in annoyance and kicked Hyades in the face. But one of his weapons flew to Rachel and landed right in front of her in a way that she saw her reflection in them._

 _RACHEL: LP: 1500_

"I should have known you'd survive...I set one card face-down and end my turn!" _The attack of Panther Dancer went back to normal;_ 2800\. "Rachel, please! Just listen. I never once intended to destroy the school, I only did it by mistake!" Yuji said beginning to explain himself.

"Yuji is right! She did it to save me!" Karen supported him.

Rachel turned her attention to Karen as her words caught her attention. "Save you from what?"

"Someone was after Yuji's deck, and they took me as a hostage. Yuji only did what that person told him to do!" Karen said.

"Then why didn't he gave them the cards?" Rachel asked since that would seem like the logical thing to do. But if only she'd known the stakes.

"Because...I just can't." Yuji replied leaving Rachel puzzled. "The Constellars...I don't know how to explain it, but...they wish to be used by me! To fight with me! not with someone else!"

"What do you mean? They are just cards." Rachel said.

Yuji's deck glowed as the spirits were getting more active. "They are more than that...I draw!" He looked at his card "They...They are so much more. I summon Pollux! Then I Link summon. Appear, the circuit that shines in the night!" _A circuit board appeared and Pollux turned into a ray of light that went into it._ "Appear! Gentle guide of the stars, Constellar Asteraki!" _The small Constellar fairy appeared;_ _700/LINK-1, Fairy, LIGHT, Links: B._ "Her effect allows me to resurrect one LIGHT Xyz in my grave, I select Hyades!" _Hyades emerged._

"Let me guess, you are going to use the same monster you used to destroy my hard work." Rachel said throwing more salt into Yuji's already deep wounds.

"I...I overlay Hyades!" _Hyades went into a galaxy-like portal._ Bright stars that shine in the endless space! Gather together under this new form and show the world your shining beauty! Xyz Summon. come out! Constellar Ptolemy M7!" _Yuji's dragon appeared, its wings large and beautiful like the night sky covered with stars, it let out a mighty roar; 2700/2000, Rank 6, Machine, LIGHT, OU: 1._

"I was waiting for this!" Rachel exclaimed.

"What?!" Rachel's reaction to Ptolemy surprised him.

"I activate the trap card, Lost Wind!" _Suddenly, blackish winds surrounded Ptolemy and his glow began to die off._ "Lost Wind allows me to negate the effect of Ptolemy and halve his attack- What?!" she noticed that Ptolemy's stats were not changing and his glow persisted.

"Asteraki's effect! As long as her link marker points to Ptolemy, he is immune to your card effects!" Yuji said.

"To think the little fairy had such an effect. Very well!" _Asteraki went in front of Ptolemy's face and let out a strong glow that blew the winds away._

"It's over, Rachel. I attack Panther Dancer with Ptolemy! Then I chain my quick-play spell, Shining Hope!" _Ptolemy's body began glowing intensively._ "Due to Shining Hope's effect! When a Constellar on my field battles an opponent monster with a higher attack while my LP is lower, I can target the monster it battles, and make its attack 0. Also, Ptolemy gains attack equal to half the difference in our LP!" _The difference is 950, half that is 475. Ptolemy: 2700-3175._ "It is over..." Yuji said in a sad voice.

"I activate my other trap!"

"What?" This came as a surprise to him. What could she be doing now?

"She has a trap?" Karen remembered that Rachel has not used her other face-down that she set at the beginning of the duel "That card..."

"I activate the trap card, Deceived by the Light!" _Her card revealed itself and let out a dark light that began letting out multiple rays flying in random directions all over._ "When your LIGHT monster attacks my DARK monster, I can banish 1 card from my hand to destroy one monster you control, and if its a LIGHT attribute, you take damage equal to its attack! I select Asteraki!" _The light pierced Asteraki, which let out a painful scream before disappearing._

"Asteraki- GAh!" the light pierced his shoulder, but something was wrong.

Magisa gasped in shock as she saw that card. "That card is..."

 _YUJI: LP: 0_

"Now the truth-" Rachel'seyes widened when she saw that Ptolemy did not disappear, but more, Asteraki was back as well "What is this?" She asked frightened of what she saw.

"Yuji!" Karen rushed to him, Ptolemy let her pass "Are you-" Karen gasped in terror as she saw his shoulder, he was bleeding "How is this..."

"What are you doing?" Rachel noticed Yuji was in pain "Yuji?" She dropped her act and tried going to him, but her path was immediately blocked by Ptolemy which was growling at her with aggressivity. "What...Is this? It's like..." She looked at Asteraki passed Ptolemy which was trying to help Yuji's shoulder "They...are alive..."

"Ptolemy...Don't be angry at her." Yuji hissed out a few words despite his condition.

Ptolemy heard him and let Rachel go to him, but she didn't get too close before seeing what happened. She realized it was her card that did that. "What...I...I never wanted this." she was frightened. "I...I just wanted the truth...I never wanted to do this!"

"Rachel! help me! We have to get him to the nurse office!" Karen said asking for her help, but Rachel did not move.

"No...I did this...I..." Rachel ran passed them with tears in her eyes, she was ashamed of what she did, all she wanted was the truth. But in the process, she hurt her friend.

"Wait! Rachel!" Karen called out to her as she heard the door open.

"Gah!" Yuji let out a cry of pain as Karen realized she needed to take care of him first.

"Oh no...damn it!" Karen helped him walk to the nurse office, Asteraki followed until they were about to enter the school, Ptolemy disappeared the moment they exit the duel club building.

Somewhere in the street, close to her house, Rachel was crying and she was ashamed by what she did. "How..." She was unable to hold back her tears. "How did it come to this..." She collapsed on her knees.

"I see you found out the truth." Suddenly a familiar voice was heard behind her.

Rachel got up and turned around to see Ayame "You...You gave me the card that hurt Yuji!"

"I did, but it was a necessary evil." Ayame was not even denying her fault in this. She was even trying to make it sound like she had good reasons for it.

"How was that necessary?! I only wanted the truth!" Rachel was clearly showing some aggression towards Ayame which gave her the card that hurt Yuji "I never wanted to hurt him!"

"But you got it! Don't you remember what happened after the duel?" Ayame was calm about this despite Rachel 2 steps away from blowing her lipstick right off her lips.

"Yuji collapsed on the ground with his hand on the shoulder and-" she remembered that his monsters did not disappear "His cards..."

"Correct! You see, Ray. Can I call you Ray?"

"I...I don't care! Just explain what happened!" Rachel demanded of her.

"Alright, no need to be impatient. You see, there are those cards that contain spirits."

"Spirits?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, and your friend has a deck full of them, that is why that archetype does not exist. " Ayame said shedding some light on Yuji's non-existent deck.

"But what does that mean?"

"Well, you see" Ayame grinned as this is what she's been waiting for. "He is being used by them"

"Used?"

"Yes, the spirits are using him, like a puppet, to fulfill their plan. They cannot exist in our world without a host, so that's that." She said simply and bluntly.

"But...They seemed to care for him when he got hurt." Rachel recalled the protective behavior they had for Yuji.

"But of course. If he was to die then they'd lose a precious host." Ayame said bending the truth more.

"What are they after then?"

"We do not know. We only know it is not good. So we are trying to recover them, but with no success until now. They are quite crafty those spirits." Ayame said.

"So is Yuji in danger?" Rachel asked concerned for Yuji's safety.

"Maybe. We do not know what they'll do. They might dispose of him after they are done with him."

"Dis...pose?" Rachel began being afraid "So Yuji might be..." she was trembling.

"In danger of losing his life? Most likely." Damn Ayame. Not even sugar-coating it?

Rachel collapsed on her knees and put her hands around her head "No..." she couldn't process all this fast enough and she began being overwhelmed by all the information.

"But!"

"Huh?" Rachel looked at Ayame which was standing in front of her with her hand stretched out to help Rachel up.

"If you join us, we can teach you how to fight those spirits and save Yuji. " Ayame said offering Rachel a spot among them.

"Save...Yuji?" Those were most likely the keywords Ayame had to use to convince her.

"That is, of course, if you still wish to save him."

"I..." Rachel paused for a moment then started talking "It was not Yuji who did that...But the spirits." she took Ayame's hand "Very well...I accept your offer."

"Wise choice, Ray." Ayame grinned as her plan had worked.

 **'Nother one down.**

 **Only wanna say that this is a chapter I am most proud of since it shows the conclusion of the plan Ayame cooked up and the main drive of the MC which will make him give 200% in the following fights.**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	28. A friend is missing

Holy unholy! The plot took quite the turn last time. Rachel dueled Yuji and won, but this duel was all part of someone's plan (Ayame) which actually used the incident to draw Rachel to her and the people she is working for. And even if she did not mean it, Rachel used a card Ayame gave her, Deceived by the Light, to win the duel. But the card was real, it hurt Yuji in the process, badly, and made Rachel run away, ashamed by what she did in search for the truth. Now, Yuji was taken to the nurse's office. But what is also weird and, maybe a bit of a reason to worry is the fact that his Constellar apparently took over his body during the duel. What did Magisa hide from him?

Karen arrived with Yuji at the nurse's office but there was no one there, fortunately, which saved her the hassle of trying to explain such a wound. She took some supplies and began applying first aid on him. "Ouch!" Yuji was keeping his arm straight so Karen could work on it. "Careful..."

"Stay still!" Karen said as she took a bandage and put some disinfectant on it, then applied it on the wound "There!"

Yuji let out a small grunt of pain as Karen began bandaging around the wound. It no longer bled or anything, but it was still an ugly sight to look at. "This is going to leave an ugly scar..." Were Yuji's words when looking at the wound.

"Yuji, what was that? Where did Rachel get that card?" Karen asked trying to figure out what happened in front of her. Yuji was supposed to be the only one with cards like that, so Karen must've thought he knew something.

"Heck if I know. Yukimo did promise not to touch her, so I do not know who- OUCH!" At that moment Karen had tightened up the bandage so much it hurt him. But she did it for a good reason.

"And it didn't go through your mind that he might've not been alone?!" Karen said regretting her question a bit. "Someone who DID NOT promise a thing?"

"Wait!" he remembered the person that picked upYukimo that night "You're right! He was not alone..." He admitted.

"Yukimo might've promised, but not that person. So..." Karen said figuring out what must've happened.

"Do you think whoever was with him back then might've contacted Rachel?" Yuji asked as Karen kept working on his shoulder.

"Most likely." she finished first aid and took a small step back. "There. How do you feel?"

Yuji began moved his arm but then flinched from the pain as it still hurt quite badly **.** "It's going to need time to heal. " He said holding his shoulder a bit.

"Look, we will talk tomorrow with Rachel about all this, and tell her everything. " Karen suggested with a straight face, but Yuji could tell she was not looking forward to this after today's events. "And you know we cannot pretend it rains anymore. So please."

"I do...damn it. This is going to be one awkward talk. How am I supposed to explain all the stuff about spirits-" Yuji remembered something which caused him to go silent, and Magisa knew what.

"Yuji?" Karen called his named seeing him stop talking and going silent all of the sudden.

"Karen, did I act weird during the duel?" his question was straightforward, but something was up.

"Now that you mentioned it. " Karen recalled Yuji's strange behavior during the duel. "You did act as if you were possessed-" she realized "Oh my god! They possessed you!" Karen said loudly with a hint of fear in her voice.

"What the Hell deck..." Yuji took out his cards and looked at them -Magisa? Care to explain?-

"You were in trouble, so the Constellars took over for a bit. " Magisa said. She was standing, for once, next to Yuji.

-And didn't bother to even ask?- Yuji seemed slightly upset by this. But he knew they meant no harm...maybe.

" I doubt you would've answered fast enough. " Magisa said referring to Yuji's mental state in that situation.

"Yuji?" Karen called out his name again. " Are you ok? You are acting weird...Wait...Is THIS Yuji I am talking to?" Karen asked as she looked at him. Thankfully Yuji's eyes looked normal which made her feel easier.

"I'm ok...just a bit tired." he rubbed his eyes a bit and yawned. " I think I might head home."

"Yeah..." Karen looked at the clock "It is pretty late. But what are you going to do with your cards? If they can possess you like that, are they even safe?" Karen asked worried about this. She was not sure anymore about this thing Yuji had.

"Don't worry. I am sure they meant no harm, so maybe I can forgive them. This time. " Yuji gave Magisa, which was standing next to him, a quick glance.

"I get it. No more possessing you without permission." Magisa said as she began floating around.

"If you say so..." Karen got up "Can you walk?"

"Sure can!" Yuji got up, but as he did his shoulder let its presence known "This is going to be an issue for some time."

"I will help you get home." Karen offered her help seeing as Yuji might have a hard time getting home alone with his wound.

"Thank you, but I think I can-" The shoulder made its presence known once more as Yuji flinched because of the pain. "...Thinking about it a bit...Please lend me a hand." He asked with a bit of hurt pride.

Karen helped Yuji walk home. She couldn't help but wonder where Rachel went off to and so did Yuji. But they were sure that they were going to see her tomorrow, and then they will tell her everything. Or so they thought...

The next day, Yuji was handling the pain from his wound well enough to hide it and was on the roof with Ame. He told her the events of yesterday and whatnot, but what was worrying him is that Rachel was nowhere to be seen.

"All that went down yesterday?!" Amy was shocked to hear what happened. She and Yuji were on the roof with Yuji wearing a bandage on his arm up to his shoulder. "I can't believe Rachel did that."

"Me either. " Yuji seems to still have a hard time accepting that, what went down yesterday, actually happened. "I didn't know Yukimo had associates, nor that they contacted Rachel. When did it happen?"

"If I were to guess, then during the event. " Ame said.

"Wait!" Yuji remembered the people he saw before entering the building "I think I saw them before-hand!"

"You did?" Ame asked hearing Yuji.

"Yeah, but at the time Yukimo must've disguised himself. I feel stupid for not realizing..." Yuji slapped his forehead easily for not realizing that his enemy snuck right under his nose.

"Hey now, don't beat yourself over it that much. " Ame said trying to comfort Yuji.

"How can I not? If it wasn't my Ptolemy's attack that night, then none of this would've happened!" Yuji said pointing all the blame towards him once again.

"Not even our meeting?" Ame said with a sad voice.

"I...I didn't mean it like that." Yuji said apologetically realizing the way he worded all that.

"I know you didn't. But Yuji, everything happens for a reason in the world, and all we can do is go forward no matter what." Ame said. Quite the wise words.

"I guess you're right. " Yuji said.

"Good. So, is your shoulder doing well-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as Karen came running through the door and went to them. She looked troubled and distressed for some reason as she walked to Yuji.

"Karen?" Yuji was surprised by her sudden entrance "What is it?"

"Rachel...she..." Karen was holding a piece of paper in her hand and was panting. She most likely rushed up here. "She transferred!"

"What?!" Yuji was shocked by the news

"When?!" Ame asked as Karen began to regulate her breathing.

"She sent in the papers this morning, and the principal approved them. I only just found out as well." Karen said holding up the paper in her hand.

"Why did she transfer? And where?!" Yuji asked desperately for an answer.

"I do not know. It was only a transfer paper with some shady letter attached to it. The principal hid the letter but I still got the paper. Look!" Karen gave them the paper to look over it.

"I cannot believe this..." Ame said as she tried processing all this.

"Same...What is going to happen now?" Yuji asked unsurely.

"Now, our teacher will announce her transfer and we will just continue our classes. " Karen said simply, but at the same time, sadly.

"What? Just like that?" Yuji said. "Karen, there must be something you can do to cancel the transfer!" He said almost begging.

"I cannot, Unfortunately, I cannot do anything to stop it." She replied.

"But what about Takeru?" Ame asked. Takeru was Rachel's boyfriend, so who knows how he took the news

"Her boyfriend? I guess he might know some stuff, but I don't know. Where can I find him?" Yuji asked.

"Well, I usually see him around this time heading to the gym. So try there." Karen said pointing at the gym from the roof where the 3 were currently at.

"Right. Thanks." Yuji took off towards the gym.

"I wonder what is going to happen further down the road." Ame was very worried.

"I don't know. " Karen said to her with similar feelings of worry in her.

As Yuji was going towards the gym to meet with Takeru and see if he can find out about Rachel, someone jumped at him and knocked him on the ground. "What the heck?! " he was immobilized "What's wrong with you-"

"Shut up!" Turns out it was Takeru who assaulted him "What did you do with Rachel?! Answer me!" Judging from his voice, he was furious and didn't know where Rachel disappeared to either.

"Why are you asking that question?" Yuji said noticing Takeru putting the blame on him.

"Last night, just before I went to bed I got a message from her saying that she is done with me!" Takeru tightened his grip "I asked around, and it turns out she ran out of the duel club in tears. So what did you do with her?!" His aggressivity only seemed to have gone up while explaining what happened.

" Ow!" Takeru's grip was hurting Yuji's shoulder "Nothing! I swear!" Yuji said while trying not to eat dirt.

"Liar! Tell me!" Takeru didn't believe him and only became more fired up.

"She ran because she found out!" Yuji shouted.

"Found out?" Hearing Yuji saying those words caught him off-guard a bit and made him lessen his grip.

"I...I can't tell you here. Come by the duel club later and I will tell you." Yuji said.

Takeru took a moment to think. "You better show up!" He said as he let go of Yuji and got off him. He walked away still angry, but now, confused as well.

"That could've gone way worse..." Yuji got up and felt a jolt of pain in his shoulder. "My shoulder is hurting now...badly."

After that encounter, Yuji went to class, barely keeping himself awake and worries about his meeting with Takeru later that day. He didn't know much about him, only what he heard from Rachel and she didn't talk about him much with others.

Finally, he, Ame and Karen, were at the duel club waiting for him.

"So. what do you plan on telling him?" Karen asked thinking Yuji would try to make up a story.

"About those." Yujipulled out his deck, which surprised them. **"** If we want him to believe us, then we need to give him a reason to."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ame asked.

"Not in the slightest, but its the best we have. " Yuji said admitting his insecurity about this.

"I just hope he doesn't freak out. " Karen said in a sigh revealing her own problem with this.

A moment later, Takeru opened the door and went inside to them "Alright, better be quick." He said taking a seat. From his voice, you could tell he was still very much upset.

"Ok...Follow me." Yuji went to the duel area.

Takeru sighed as he followed him "You do know I don't have a deck, right?" He said looking around.

"Don't worry, I can't duel right now either." Yuji took his shirt off and showed him the bandaged wound.

Takeru's eyes widened when he saw it "Where did you get that?!" He was quite shocked by it. He knew it was not a small one.

"Rachel...did this. " Yuji said wanting it not to be true.

"What? I don't believe you!" Takeru said in response to Yuji's words.

"She did, that's why she ran." Yuji raised his duel disk on his other hand "But first I must show you this."

"Huh? Why are you getting your Duel Disk?" Takeru asked not knowing what was going on anymore.

-Are you going to help, Magisa?-

"I guess, this could go bad if we allow Yukimo and his associates grow in numbers, so they will cooperate. " Magisa said.

-Good- Yuji turned to Ame "Can you take Asteraki and put her on my disk?" He asked pointing as his extra deck with his head.

"Sure..." Amewent to him and took Asteraki and placed her on the disk, she appeared the next second "Wow!" It was her first time seeing Asteraki "Cute!"

Asteraki blushed at that comment "What the? Did that fly just blush?" Bad choice of words Takeru.

"Bad choice of words..." Yuji almost laughed as he talked and for good reason, Asteraki heard Takeru and flew to him, giving him a slap over the face.

"What the?" Takeru realized that was real "How...the...hell?" No other words. That's how much he was shocked by this.

"You aren't dreaming if that is what you thought either, she's real!" Asteraki went and sit on Yuji's duel disk.

"Alright! Explain! Now!" Takeru demanded as this was not normal in the slightest.

"You might want to take a seat. " Yuji said. They sit down as Yuji told Takeru everything from top to bottom, not even lying once! After they were done Takeru was left stupified by all that.

"That's..." Takeru leaned on his back with his hand on the forehead. It was a lot to take in.

"We are worried about Rachel as well, and we thought you knew something as well. That is why I looked for you, and, well, you found me." Yuji said recalling Takeru's assault.

"So, Rachel is now with those people?" Takeru asked still trying to process everything.

"Most likely. We also have no idea where she went either." Yuji said.

"I don't know either. All she gave me was a message in which she broke up with me and then she disappeared! I even went to her house and no one was there!" Takeru said. Those were not good news either which meant that she also moved.

"That was quick..." Ame commented.

"It seems those people don't lose time standing around. "Karen added.

"Damn it!" Yuji cursed as this was yet another loss for them.

"Anyway..." Takeru looked at them. He knew he couldn't stand aside and there only one way he could join really. "Do you got a deck I can borrow?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"I wish to help, and I reckon that I will need to learn how to duel. So can you help me get a deck and learn?" Takeru asked stating his reason as well.

"Of course! But what about your club?" Yuji said looking at him.

"I won't leave it for good! I will just take a temporary leave." Takeru said answering his question.

"I will show you a good place to get some cards to build a deck. " Karen said offering her help.

"Thanks, and..."

"Hm?"

"Can it be, what were they called, Synchro and Xyz based?" Takeru said.

"Hmm. Sure." Karen said knowing a few decks like that. "You will have to learn how to use them, but I have an archetype in mind."

"Cool! Then I guess I'll be seeing you around." Takeru got up.

"Yeah...Takeru?" Yuji said.

"Yes?"

"We will get her back, know that!" Yuji declared now determined to do whatever it takes.

Takeru smiled at him while acknowledging his determination. "Indeed we shall." -Rachel...Your friend is really something.- With that he left, Yuji and the rest stayed behind but eventually left as well and went home. Now that Takeru knows the secret and apparently is ok with the idea of real monsters, he decided to help them. But who knows what is going on behind the curtain

 **Yo! Just a reminder, this Takeru is not Soulburner from Vrains! It is just the name, he won't use Salamangreat. But I will assign him a fire deck just as a small easter egg if something.**

 **'Nother one down.**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	29. Oversea sign, a new chosen appears

Alright, last time we saw what happened after the duel with Rachel, and nothing was good. Rachel transferred and moved to who knows where and she didn't even leave behind any sort of clue. Her BF, Takeru, required answers as well as it seems Rachel broke up with him via email, poor guy, and while searching for answers of his own he assaulted Yuji. He did not harm him, but more, Yuji told him everything, including the spirits and the living monsters. Now he wishes to help, so he will take a temporary leave from his club and will help the Duel club while searching for Rachel.

Yuji was home doing some homework while he waited for a call from Karen to see if she got a lead to Rachel. Magisa was floating around as usual. "You know, you should start looking for other chosen ones. " Magisa said.

"I know, but I cannot just leave my other problems behind, can't I?" Yuji said.

"Why's that?" she looked at him "Can't you just go?"

"I have school, the club activities, then there is Rachel. I am stuck!" Yuji said leaning on his back and looking at Magisa with his neck against the chair and view turned upside-down. "So I cannot." He got back to a more comfortable position.

Magisa sighed. "Just my luck..." she went and sit on the bed "Hm?" she felt something poking her in the back "What's this?." she pulled out a remote. "Yuji?"

"Hm? he looked at her "Oh, that is the TV remote. You use it to turn on the TV and change the channels." He said.

"Hmmm." Magisa examined the remote for a bit then turned on the TV "Oh? This is pretty useful." She watched TV and switched between channels while Yuji was doing his homework and something caught her eye "No way!" she raised her voice a bit in surprise.

"What is it?" he looked a the TV **'** Civil War in Romania; return of the communist rule?'. Why are you interested in the problems of another country?" Yuji asked as it seems odd for Magisa to care for something like human conflict.

"Look!" She pointed to a spot on the screen while pausing it "That is not something humans can do." she pointed at a damaged building with a familiar pattern.

"What the?!" Yuji took a closer look at the damage and recognized the pattern. The oh so familiar pattern. "That looks like the hole I made in the school!" he raised his voice a lot in a complete surprise of it.

"Indoor voice!" Magisa scolded him since his father was home.

"Sorry. but what does this mean?" Yuji kept looking at the TV.

"It means a chosen is in Romania, and he is as advanced as you in using his power. Maybe even more." Magisa said taking a look at the situation.

"Can you tell which one? Or what deck is it?" Yuji asked.

"I cannot. " Magisa replied. "But now we know where one is. The reportage is done in a city named Constanta, and apparently, it has sea opening."

"So?"

"We could go there to find the chosen." She suggested.

"What?!" Yuji was not liking the idea. "No, no, no, no. Going to a country currently in war is a very bad idea" He said dreading the thought.

"If we could figure it out that there is a chosen in that country then so Yukimo, and maybe we will find him there and ask about Rachel. " Magisa said slightly manipulating Yuji by using the current situation.

Hearing that he might find a lead to her seems to have lit some hope into his eyes "...Very well. I will see if I can arrange something with Karen. Maybe we can plan a trip to that country."

"Good. Do make sure you specify the city as well!" She said.

"Yeah yeah, now if you'll excuse me, I have homework." Yuji got back to his studies as Magisa continue watching TV.

While Yuji and his friends were already in bed. Something else was going down with Rachel as she arrived at her new 'workplace'. "Alright." Ayameopened the door to an empty room. "This is where you'll stay."

"Thanks..." Rachel thanked Ayame for showing her to her room with a low voice. It seems she still had her doubts about, well, everything at this point.

"Hey now. Cheer up! You're here to find out how to save your friend!" Ayame said trying to make her more spirited.

"I know, but..." Rachel paused for a moment. **"** Did I do what was right? I broke up with Takeru and even changed school without facing any of them directly..." She was having regrets.

"It'll all be ok in the end, so do not worry about that." Ayame heard footsteps down the hall then she turned around and saw Yukimo looking at her "I have to go. Take care, and don't forget that if you need me, I am one call away." She said as she went out of Rachel's new room. "Oh dear, why couldn't you wait?" she went to Yukimo.

"Is that her?" Yukimo asked as he pointed at the door to Rachel's room.

"Yes. I have told her that the spirits are controlling her friend and now she wants to save him from being used as a puppet." Ayame said quite proudly of coming up with this lie.

"Yet, she is YOUR puppet." Yukimo seemed somewhat upset by that. Seems like he was not that fond of the idea of manipulation and lies, or was it something else that lit his fuse?

Ayame smirked slyly "Why do you so annoyed by that? If I recall correctly, you had nothing against it."

"I checked the lab, and a card was missing. Deceived by the Light, know where it is?" He asked bluntly while staring at Ayame.

"Oh?" she pulled out the card "Do you mean this little trick?"

Yukimo snatched the card form her "I do!"

"Jeez. No need to be rough, you know."

"I take it Amano is not doing so good, isn't he?" Yukimo asked as he put the card in his pocket.

"Not really. The card hurt his shoulder, but he should be fine."

"He better be!" Yukimo snapped.

"Why are you concerned? I thought you didn't like him." Ayame said.

"He is a good duelist, despite his lack of experience and uses of...those cards." Yukimo seemed to have a problem when he recalled the Xyz monsters.

"Heh. Maybe I should give him a go." Ayame said thinking about dueling Yuji herself.

"With your Shaddolls?"

"Why not? I think he deserves me being serious at least." She said.

"Very well." Yukimo turned away and started walking, but then he stopped "By the way. The Doctor did a check on your new friend and it seems she can accept the system."

"What?" Ayame was shocked. In a very bad way to that. "But she's-"

"Working with us at collecting the decks of the Chosen!" Yukimo said completing the sentence. But it was not what Ayame wished to say in the least.

Ayame backed down, annoyed and frustrated "Damned be that old bastard..." she muttered to herself before walking away angrily.

"Ayame..." Yukimo seemed rather concerned about her, but he ignored it and walked away.

Later that day, Rachel was in her room, deep in thought. -Was this really the best decision?- she was troubled -I ran without saying a word, left Yuji there with a wound. But...- she clenched her fist -If what Ayame says is true then I have to save him!-

"Hello?" Yukimo opened the door and walked in "I take it you're the new girl Ayame brought in." He said looking at Rachel.

"And you are...?" Rachel asked since this was the first time she was seeing Yukimo.

"My name is Yukimo. I think Ayame referred to me as her partner." He replied introducing himself.

"Oh, so you're him! Nice meeting you, I guess." Rachel replied politely.

"Likewise. But I must ask, are you sure about this?" Yukimo asked her. Seeing her now makes it obvious to him that she is pretty kind in nature, but if what Ayame brought here is worth it, then she must be capable as well.

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." -Better go along with the lie-"...The spirits we're fighting are powerful, but there is this system we can imply in you that will allow you to solidify your monsters." Yukimo said trying to explain what was coming to her...not that she had a choice in the matter, but maybe letting her feel like she does will be better.

"Really?!" she was amazed to hear that "When can I receive it?" She asked.

"Easy there. It is not that simple as the system must be surgically implanted into your body." Yukimo said which made Rachel's previous excitement die down a bit and be replaced.

"Surgically?" she seemed scared "What do you mean?"

"A special system will be connected to your nervous system through your spine. This is a safe procedure and the doctors here are some of the best around" Yukimo didn't seem to have any problem at all with any of this while explaining. "If you were to receive one, which you are capable of, you could gain a serious advantage over the spirits."

"And free Yuji?" This has not surprised Yukimo and knew how to answer.

"Of course!"

Rachel looked down, thinking about what she should do, she stood silent or a few seconds then spoke. "When can I begin?"

Yukimo grinned with satisfaction "I see you made up your mind. I will announce the doctor to come to prepare you. Your recovery should be done just in time as well!"

"In time for what?"

"There is someone with the same problem as your friend in a country by the black sea. Once you are back on your feet we will go after him." Yukimo said.

"But what about-"

"We will take care of Amano when the time comes." Yukimo cut her off and talked. "But right now every attempt to capture the Constellars has failed so we are focusing on another target!"

"I see..." Rachel said accepting Yukimo's plan.

"Now, you should rest. You've gone through a lot these last days." With that, he left her room and left Rachel alone.

Rachel collapsed on her bed and buried her face in the pillow -Yuji...no matter what, I will save you!-

The next day at the Duel Club. Yuji seemed to be watching a duel between Ame and...Takeru. "Alright! I attack directly with my Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Bear!" _A monster resembling a warrior clad in armor jumped at Ame. It had a sword in his hand and as he attacked flames formed behind him and took the shape of a bear; 1600/1200, level 4, Beast-Warrior, FIRE._

 _AME: 900-0_

"Nice! Good one Takeru!" Yuji commented from the side.

"Thank you. I practiced quite a bit." Takeru said.

"Yeah...But you could've finished me faster though..." Ame pointed out the misplays during the duel in which he could've won.

"...My excuse? I am new at this!" Takeru said, which was true.

"Either way, it was still a good match. " Ame said.

"Yeah...-The first I managed to win as well-"

"Now. I take it you guy are also curious about my plans..." Yuji told them about the other chosen.

"Going to a foreign country does sound...interesting. " Ame said. Luckily for everyone, her shyness is not ass bad around people she got to know, only around strangers.

"But as you also said; it is in war. I honestly hope this guy is not a communist at least." Takeru said looking at the situation.

Karen cleared her throat as she walked in to get their attention. "First off, from what we know it might be a she. Second, I finished talking to the principal and the student council about hosting a trip to Romania."

"And..." Yuji seemed rather nervous.

"Well, the council was skeptic about it. But the principal was, to my surprise, very agreeable with it." Karen said.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" Yuji said excited about the incoming news.

"Yes and no. The trip has a green light. " Karen said, but there was still the no.

"And the no?"

"Well-"

"The no is that you cannot head into a country at war without someone to watch your back!" Crystal, Karen's older sister, appeared at the door and looked at them with a sly smile on her face "The school appointed me to take care of you during this trip."

"Really? That's awesome!" Yuji said knowing Crystal will come with them.

"Yuji..." Karen whispered at him...she seemed a bit embarrassed about something...What happened? "I might've-"

"Whatcha whispering about? Worried we won't find that chosen of yours?" Crystal said interrupting Karen and her words left Yuji shocked. Karen spilled the beans.

"You told her?!" Yuji snapped slightly at Karen.

"I had to! She asked questions and then she threatened me with photos from when I was little and- Ugh!" Karen was not happy about this, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

"I had a hard time believing all that at first, to be honest. But then I remembered who was telling me all this stuff." Crystal looked at Karen, which was not a good storyteller or a liar. "So, I wanna see them! The living cards in action!" Crystal demanded.

"My shoulder is still a bit sore, so I cannot duel at the moment. " Yuji replied trying to maybe dodge.

"Not to mention make the monsters solid without their help. Only Asteraki seems to put in some effort of her own to appear." Magisa added despite only Yuji being able to hear and see her.

"That didn't stop you to show it to him!" Crystal pointed at Takeru.

"Ame actually helped him! That's how he showed me." Takeru said betraying them.

"Really now?" Crystal looked at Ame. "Ame, please be a dear and aid our little Yuji can you?" She asked playfully but didn't ease the pressure.

"Very well..." Ame replied as she went to Yujiand helped him play Asteraki which flew around and showed obvious reactions and emotions. Crystal was left amazed by that and even lost her balance **.**

After that, they helped Crystal to the table where she slowly processed what she just saw "Unbelievable! I cannot believe your cards come to live!"

"I know! Amazing, right?" Takeru said as he went through the same experience.

"Yeah! It reacted when I made it a small fly and even slapped me!" Crystal said further commenting on the matter.

"Probably shouldn't have insulted it..." Yuji said pointing out the obvious.

"Either way, the trip is set in about 1 month from now. We have plenty of time to prepare as well." Crystal said as she got up now having a better grip of the situation.

"Sounds good. " Ame said.

"One month gives me enough time to practice with my deck as well. " Takeru said as he held his duel disk, which he got earlier, up.

"And my shoulder should be back to full health as well!" Yuji added.

"And I might be able to fish myself a European man!" Everyone was honestly surprised by that line and an awkward atmosphere surrounded them. Seems like Crystal was in this for her own reasons... "Don't look at me like that! A woman has the right to look for a man where she can." She said defending herself.

Karen sighed at her sister's antics **-** Let's hope, in case she finds someone, that it'll better than her last-

 **'Nother one down.**

 **Favorite, Follow, Review.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	30. The Hunter

Alright, last time, thanks to the magic of television, Magisa has spotted another chosen in a country currently in a civil war. The Duel club thus decided, as a cover for looking for him or her, to hold a trip to it. But not without supervision, so Karen's sister, Crystal, Will be joining them in about one month. Yuji believes he might run into Yukimo or someone else from his team so he could find a lead to Rachel. But will he be that lucky?

Its been a week since Takeru joined the Duel Club, temporarily, and began practicing with his new Fire Fist deck. He made good progress, but most the times he wished he didn't get out of bed due to Crystal's way of teaching. Yuji's shoulder was all better as well, though that didn't stop Ame from giving him a hand from time to time. Karen was doing her usual student council stuff. But even though their leave was not far away, Yuji seemed to get impatient.

"Come on! Can't we move it sooner?" Yuji was talking to Karen in the hallway

"I already told you, we cannot. It is already bad enough the country we're going to is in war." Karen said.

Yuji sighed in defeat. "Another 3 weeks 'til then?"

"Don't worry about them! They'll be over before you know it." Karen said trying to make him feel better.

"I sure hope so. This could be a lead to Rachel as well, and the thought alone is not letting me sleep at night!" Yuji said.

Karen actually chuckled at the sheer irony of that. "No worries, I am sure you are getting PLENTY of sleep."

It took him a second to figure out what she meant but then he laughed as well "I guess you're right..."

"Look, I'm sure nothing bad happened to Rachel. From what we know she might be treated like some monarch." Karen said trying to ease Yuji's worries.

"A bit far fetched, don't you think?" He said with a chuckle.

"Maybe, but who knows."

Unfortunately for Karen, things were not like that at all. A few days ago, Rachel had gone through the surgery to install the system in her body and she was now in recovery. Rachel had a blood transfusion and she was laying in bed, she was given painkillers, but you could tell she still felt some pain "It hurts..." Were her words while laying in there.

"Rachel?" Ayame knocked on the door. "May I come in?"

"Yes..." Rachel said while laying in bed. This was the bad side of the procedure, the recovery. She was unable to get up at least another 2 weeks, then 1 week more for her surgical wounds to heal enough and she will be branded as done.

Ayame went inside and took a seat next to Rachel "I see you're looking good. How are the pains?" She asked knowing that the recovery was tedious.

"They seem to have calmed down a bit, but it still hurts." Rachel's voice sounded like her throat was dry as a desert. "But if this is the price I must pay to help Yuji, then it is nothing."

-Poor girl, she doesn't know what she agreed to. The system is not perfect, and even Yukimo showed that. Currently, she has the latest version like Yukimo, but since she didn't have to go through the other versions her time limit is way larger than Yukimo's- she was spacing out a bit.

"Ayame? Are you ok?" Rachel said noticing Ayame spacing out a bit.

Ayame snapped out of it "Y-yes. Just a bit tired, that's all." She said.

"Ok, but can I ask you something?"

"Of course, sweety. What is it?" Ayame leaned in closer to hear her better.

"That Yukimo, does he have this system as well?"

"He does. " Ayame answered.

" Do you have it?"

"I do not. I am not suitable for it." As if having her backstabbed, she clenched her fist in frustration. "Not many people can receive it, so I am not modded like you, Yukimo and other people among our mids."

"I see..." Rachel stretched her arm to grab her deck, but Ayame helped her since she shouldn't move that much. "I wonder how it will be...to Duel with actual monsters..."

-Truth be told...I would have preferred being like you so Yukimo didn't have to- Her eyes wandered around the room and spotted a picture next to Rachel's duel disk "What's this?" she picked it up and looked at it.

"What is what?" Rachel couldn't get up due to her surgery.

"Rachel. Is this a picture of you?" Ayame put in front of Rachel. It was a picture with her, Yuji and Karen back in the day. The good days.

"Yeah..." Rachel looked at the picture and smiled a bit as she remembered those times "It was taken about 3 weeks after I met Yuji." She let out a slight giggle remembering those times."I still remember how Yuji used to goof around back then."

"I see." Ayame looked at it as well then put it down "You know, even if we win this war of ours, there are no guarantees that you will ever be able to go back to your normal life." Ayame said.

"I made up my mind...Besides, I think it is too late to turn back now since I am already, as you said, modded." Rachel said pointing out that it was already too late to turn back now.

"I guess..." Ayame remained silent for a second then got up "Well, I am going to leave you to your recovery. Cya!" She left Rachel's room, but as she did her phone beeped and she received a message. She knew from whom it was a she was not happy about it. As Ayame walked she looked down. She seemed awfully stressed and somewhat angry as she walked towards what seemed to be an office door, then she knocked.

"Come in!" The voice of the one in charge appeared behind the door.

Ayame went inside and put a hand on her hip while looking at the one calling the shots." Any reason why you called me?" She was not happy in the least to see him and she was not bothering to hide it.

"Multiples actually. First, I thought I specified that Yuji Amano was not to be harmed. Second, I heard about you manipulating one of his friends and bringing her here, moreover, she now has the system as well. And third, Yukimo recently let me know about development in Amano's skills. Link summoning is especially needed when using Xyz cards and I hear he got a link monster that is not only able to revive an Xyz but also attack a new overlay unit to it. And you failed to let me in on any of these." he stared at Ayame with a cold look, completely lacking any compassion or mercy.

"I did what I had to do. Our goal is to obtain the abilities of the chosen and no more!" Ayame said both defending herself and showing aggression to him.

"Yet. The Red and Blue Chosen are right in our backyard and we were unable to get any of them!" he punched his desk, but Ayame did not flinch. "Even when we tried taking the stone from the Blue chosen, Ame Seika, but that went badly as she joined Amano. So listen here, Ayame, from now on you are only going to accompany Yukimo. I will send someone to challenge the Blue chosen and I know he won't fail me!"

"Who are you talking about?" she seemed a bit worried. Not all people in that building were as nice as her.

"Who else? That Spanish guy...What was his name again?" He rubbed his chin as he tried to recall his name.

Ayame narrowed her eyes as she knew full well who he was referring to "Ricardo..."

"That's him! I'm going to send him after the Blue Chosen, and he will get me her stone and deck!" He stated.

"Sir, try to reconsider. We both know he is not trustworthy!" Ayame said opposing the idea.

"And you are?" He retorted staring at her.

"At least I never killed anyone..." she recalled one of the few times she and Ricardo worked together, and she could clearly remember that it was not pretty. "Ricardo is like a snake, he will crawl around you and bite you before you know it."

"I'm willing to risk. Dismissed!" He said.

Ayame turned around and slammed the door behind her. She walked to her room, but she was waited upon. "What do you want, Ricardo?"

He was a young man in his early 20's with tanned skin, black hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing a yellow jacket along with some brown pants and some boots. "Come now, Bello. I'm sure you just heard from the boss. I am going to hunt our little conejito and bring her ears home." His accent left no room for doubt that he was Spanish.

"Knowing you, you'd probably really bring her ears..." Ayame commented as she looked at him with suppressed disgust.

Ricardo grinned as if he took that as a compliment. "You know me well Bello. But I will try to refrain from that this time, or at least until I grow sick of waiting."

"Do what you wish! It is not my concern."

"Just as Yukimo was when you failed as his- " Before he could finish, Ayame threw a card right by his face, leaving a cut on it "Ok, ok. No need to be violent Bello." He wasn't scared, he seemed to have actually enjoyed getting a reaction out of her "I will take my leave now, nos vemos." He left, walking down the hall and taking the corner. Disappearing from Ayame's sight

-Things just went from bad to worse...Good luck, Ame- Ayame kept walking to her room

Later that evening, Yuji was at his home working on his deck with Magisa floating about as always. He was expecting a visitor though, Takeru, who wanted to do a small review of his knowledge about Xyz cards and chose Yuji since his deck is focused around those. He was already at Ame to check on his Synchro knowledge, but little did he knew on who lurks around the corner.

"Thank you for your help, Ame. I think I got synchro summoning down now." Takeru thanked Ame as he was standing in front of the door outside of the house.

"No problem...You should head to Yuji now, I think he is waiting for you. " Ame said.

"Right! Take care!" Takeru ran off as Ame went back inside the house.

Ricardo: Phew! Por fin, I thought he wasn't going to leave. he was hiding around the corner Time to make my move, watch out Conejo.

Ame was alone in the house, Crystal was out doing some shopping and Karen had to run to the school due to some student council problems, so she was all alone. Ricardo snuck inside through the back while Ame was in the kitchen preparing some food. But little did she know, she was about to be tested.

"My, that smells good. " Ricardo spoke as he was standing behind Ame

Ame gasped in fear as she immediately reacted and turned around, seeing Ricardo standing in front of her "W-who are you?"

"Name's Ricardo. But enough with the small stuff. I think you have something that I want." he pointed at her ring.

"You're..." Ame took a small step back.

"Yeah, yeah. I think you know of my 'co-worker', Yukimo. So here is how this will go, you give me your deck and stone and I walk away quietly, resist and I won't hesitate to put you through hell." He threatened.

"I..."-What do I do?- Ame was obviously scared. She hasn't dealt with anyone like this before -I can't give him my stone, I just can't...-

"I'm waiting, little Conejo." He said with the impatience in his voice becoming obvious.

"I..." She gulped. __"I'm not giving you anything!" in one breath she shouted at him.

Ricardo was surprised for a second by her tone of voice and response, then laughed "And here I thought you were the wimpy one." he smiled, a malicious expression covers his face "Very well...shall we take this outside?"

-If he is like Yukimo...then he can do that as well- "After you..." Ame said.

"My what a nice dama you are." he went outside.

-I have to call help- she grabbed her phone from her pocket and texted Yuji to come to her house as fast as possible.

"Hey! Are you coming or should I pull you with a chain?" Ricardo shouted as he was outside.

Ame went outside where she found him with his duel disk out and ready "You're impatient..."

"I just wanna get it over with and enjoy some nice Tiempo de Calidad. So come on!" He raised his voice.

Ame readied herself. -Please...help me pull through-

At Yuji's place. Yuji's phone beeped, notifying him of a message.

"What is it?" Takeru asked. He arrived a short while ago.

"Lemme check" Yuji picked up his phone and checked the message, then his face went pale, he got up and began shouting "Ame is in trouble! We must hurry!" He spared no time grabbing his stuff.

"What?! but I was at her place not too long ago!" Takeru said as he jumped.

"I'll tell you what the message said on the way there. come on!" With that, Yuji and Takeru ran off towards Ame. But will they be in time?

 **'Nother one down.**

 **Favorite, Follow, Review.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	31. The Crimson Crystal, Phoenix

Alright, last time we saw that Rachel went through that surgery to add the system to her. But that is not what's important right now. Last time a new opponent was revealed and who knows what's he capable of! Now he went after Ame and her Crystron's, but she decided to duel then give them to him.

Ame and Ricardo were standing face to face in the street, both ready to start the duel. Ricardo was looking awfully confident while Ame was shaking in her boots.

 _AME: LP: 4000, H: 5_

 _RICARDO:_ _LP: 4000, H: 5_

"Since I am the challenger, how about you decide who goes first?"

"Right..." Ame thought about it -If I go first then I may be able to set up a defense, but I do not know his deck. If I leave him the first turn he might the one setting up a solid formation...Ohhh, what to do...- she took a deep breath to calm her shaking then faced him "I choose to go second!" She declared.

Ricardo smiled. It seems this was in his favor. "Good choice! My turn! I summon Card Trooper!" _A monster resembling a space robot appeared on the field; 400/400, level 3, Machine, EARTH. "_ I use its effect! I sent to the grave up to 3 cards from the top of my deck and for each sent card it gains 500 attack points. I sent 2 cards to the grave!" he took the top 2 cards and put them in the grave

 _Card Trooper: 400-1400_

"The attack bonus will only last until the End Phase. But I have more moves to make. I activate the spell card, Double Summon!" A stream of light erupted next to Card Trooper "Thanks to this card, I can normal summon again!"

"Another summon?" Ame muttered looking at Ricardo's field.

"Yep! So watch closely my little conejito! I summon Magical Musketeer Calamity!" _A monster resembling a woman appeared, she was carrying a weapon that looked like a rocket launcher on her back; 1500/1300, level 4, Fiend, LIGHT._

"Magical Musketeer?" Ame's eyes widened as she saw that monster "But those are..."

"Rare as heck?" Ricardo said before her. "They are, but with help from the boss, I managed to get my hands on a fair amount of those beauties. But enough chit chat. I activate the continuous trap card, Magical Musket - Fiendish Deal!" _Instantly behind Calamity, a trap card appeared._

"A trap card?!" Ame was surprised by this. Normally, you cannot play traps straight from the hand unless there is an effect that specifies a condition for that. "How?"

"Its Calamity's effect! I'm allowed to play Magical Musket spell and traps from my hand during either one of our turns. Next, I use Calamity's effect! Since a spell or trap was activated in the same column as her, I can target one Magical Musketeer in my grave and special summon it in defense position! I summon Magical Musketeer Kidbrave!" _A new monster appeared on the field, this one was younger in looks and carried a gun in its hand; 1600/200, level 3, Fiend, LIGHT._ "I'm afraid I cannot do more, so I will end my turn here with Card Troopers attack returning to normal."

 _Card Trooper: 1400-400_

"Now some me your hops little conejito!" He said challenging Ame.

 _RICARDO: H: 1_

"My turn!" Without her noticing, Ricardo smirked "I draw!" she looked at her hand -This is a good hand- "I activate the continuous spell card, Water hazard! Thanks to its effect, when I control no monsters, I can special summon one WATER monster from my hand. I summon Imairuka in defense mode!" _A small monster resembling a dolphin appeared; 1000/1000, level 2, Sea Serpent, WATER_. "I then normal summon my Crystron Thystvern!" _A monster with purple crystals in its body appeared; 1500/1500, level 3, Machine, WATER._

"There it is! A Crystron card!" he looked at Thystvern with a malicious grin "I can't wait to get my hands on it!" Ricardo said.

Without knowing she took a step back "I attack Card Trooper with Thystvern!" _Ame's monster charged at Card Trooper and shot one of the crystals from its body at it, making Card Trooper explode._

 _RICARDO: LP: 4000-2900_

"Not bad, but when my trooper is oofed I get to draw one card!" he drew a card from his deck.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn. " Ame said.

 _AME: H: 2_

"What?" Ricardo said.

"Huh? What do you mean 'what?' " Ame asked confused at his words.

"Was that all? That was weak! A weak hop!" he seemed disappointed "Oh well...I guess there is no use holding back. My turn! Draw!" he immediately grabbed a card from his hand "I activate the quick-play spell card, Magical Musket - Cross-Domination! Because of its effect, one monster you control has its attack and defense reduced to 0 and its effects negated! I select Thystvern!" _Thystvern collapsed as the crystals on its body lost all color; 1500/1500-0/0._ "Then, since I activated my card in Kidbrave's column, I get to discard one Magical Musket card and draw 2 cards" he put a card from his hand into the grave and drew 2 new cards "Now...I switch Kidbrave to attack and summon Magical Musketeer Caspar!" _A monster resembling a man with blonde air holding a gun appeared; 1200/2000, level 3, Fiend, LIGHT._

-Not good...He has Calamity with 1500 attack, Kidbrave with 1600, and Caspar with 1200. They might not have high attack, but looking at my monsters...-

"I attack Thystvern with Caspar!" _Caspar pointed its gun at Thystvern and shot it. Thystvern let out a scream of pain as it disappeared from the field._ "Next, its Calamity's turn! Make 'em feel it!" _Calamity pointed her rocket launcher at Ame's monster and shot 3 rounds that created a smokescreen._

"And finally, I attack directly-" his words were cut off as the smoke lifted itself "What the?!"

"Imairuka's effect. When it's destroyed and sent to the grave I can send the top card of my deck to the grave, and if it was a WATER monster, I draw one card!" she drew a card "Furthermore, the monster I sent was Flip Frozen. Its effect switches all monsters you control to defense position!" _All of Ricardo's monster kneeled._

"I end my turn. I must admit, that was a nice save. But it won't happen again!" He declared.

 _AME: 4000-2800_

 _RICARDO: H: 3_

"My turn! Draw!" she drew a card -What to do...- I summon Crystron Quan using Water Hazard!" _A small Crystron monster with blue icy looking crystals appeared; 500/500, level 1, Machine, WATER, Tuner._

"What is that little twerp gonna do?" Ricardo said laughing as he mocked Ame's monster.

"I summon Cosmic Compass!" _a monster resembling some sort of compass appeared; 100/300, level 1, Machine, EARTH._ "When Cosmic Compass is summoned, I can summon as many Compass Tokens equal to the number of monsters you control!" _3 smaller monsters appeared; 0/0, level 1, Machine, EARTH._

"Hmm." he examined her field "A level 1 tuner and 4 other Level 1. Ametrix?" He said catching on to Ame's strategy.

"Not yet" Ame smirked a bit."Appear! The circuit that refines the crystals!" _A circuit board appeared above the field._ "The summoning conditions are 2 monsters, including a tuner! I set Quan and one token in the link marker zones!" _Quan and one of the tokens turned into 2 tornadoes, one blue and one brown, and went into the circuit, then 2 of the arrows on it lit up._ "Link Summon! Appear! Crystron Needlefiber!" _A new monster emerged from the circuit. It resembled Quan a bit, but it was slightly larger; 1500/LINK-2, MAchine, WATER, Links: B-R, B-L._

Ricardo was surprised by her Link Summoning since he had no info on her doing git before. "Now that's more like it! Show me what you got!" he did not dislike it though. He liked it.

"I will...Needlefiber's effect! When its link summoned I can special summon one level 3 or lower tuner from my deck or hand! I special summon Crystron Citree from my deck!" _A little Crystron monster appeared. It resembled a small girl with her 'hair' arranged into twintails; 500/500, Level 2, Machine, WATER, Tuner._ "I cannot use Citree's effects this turn. Battle! I attack Calamity with Needlefiber!" _Needlefiber charged at Calamity._

"Sorry! No can do. I activate the spell card, Magical Musket - Steady Hands! This one doubles the attack and defense of one Magical Musketeer I control! And, obviously, I choose Calamity!"

 _Calamity: DEF: 1300-2600_

"Oh no..." _Needlefiber clashed with Calamity, but Calamity blocked with her rocket launcher and pushed Needlefiber back._

 _AME: 2800-1700_

"Come on! Are you trying to self-destruct over there?" Ricardo said.

"I...I end my turn." Ame said.

 _AME: H: 1_

"I must say that I'm heavily disappointed in you. This was not a good hunt at all!" Ricardo said.

"Hunt?" Ame couldn't help but notice how he referred to this.

"Well, duh! This is a hunt, and you...Are my pray!" Ame backed away at that moment. Ricardo's voice was letting out a sinister tone and his eyes lacked mercy "My turn! Draw!" he drew a card "Let's first do this. I activate the effect of the Breakthrough Skill that I sent to the grave with Card Trooper!" _A claw emerged from the ground and struck Citree._

"Citree!" Ame shouted as her monster collapsed on its knees.

"By doing this, your monster has its effects negated! Now, I switch all my guys to attack!" _All of his monsters stood up and pointed their weapons at Ame's field._ "Let's do this! Bullets for everyone!" _Ricardo's monsters shot at Ame's. Only sparring Needlefiber and one token._ Ame screamed in pain as some bullets flew by her and scratched her. "Oops! My system activated by mistake. Oh well."

 _AME: 1700-700_

-The damage...was real?- She put a hand on one of the wounds on her arm and saw something that scared her...her own blood. "Just..." She looked at Ricardo in fear. "Who are you?"

"I already introduced myself. Ricardo, the Hunter." He said growling at her.

"Hunter...?"

"Ame!" Suddenly, Yuji and Takeru appeared from around the corner running.

"Yuji!" She shouted seeing them.

"Oh? The Red Chosen? Him?" Ricardo looked at Yuji.

"Ame, what's happening? Who's him?" Yuji asked then noticed Ame's state. "What..."

"I am with Yukimo's team!" Ricardo didn't even let Ame be the one to say it as he introduced himself.

"What?!" Yuji was shocked.

"Is that the man who took Rachel?" Takeru asked restraining his anger.

"...No, but...he is connected to that." Yuji replied.

"Damn, Yukimo must be weaker than I thought if he was beaten by a runt like you!" Ricardo said mocking Yuji.

"Who are you and what are you after!" Yuji demanded from him.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm after the Blue Chosen over here." He pointed at Ame. "But she has been pretty disappointing until now, so be ready...I might need some extra hunting."

" I won't let you harm Ame any further!" He put his duel disk up.

"Yuji!" Ame shouted. "Stay out of this one..."

"Ame...?" Yuji looked at her.

"What are you doing, Yuji? Crystal said we can jump in a duel if we pay the penalty, so let's do it!" Takeru had his duel disk ready.

"Wait, Takeru!" he looked at Ame "Can you win?"

"Yes!" Amy showed confidence as she stood up

"My, my! Seems like you still have some jump left in you. Very well! I-"

"Before you do, during the Battle Phase or Main Phase, I can banish Needlefiber!" _Needlefiber disappeared and left behind small light particles that fell on the ground._ "By doing this I can now summon one Synchro Tuner monster from my extra deck!"

"What?!" Ricardo was taken by surprise which that effect.

"Synchro tuner?" Yuji muttered.

"Does such a monster even exist?" Takeru asked.

"I special summon Crystron Quandax!" _As she announced that, the particles left behind by Needlefiber stopped flickering and crystals erupted from the ground as a new monster appeared. It was covered in an orange armor with a light-grey interior visible through gaps in it; 1800/200, level 4, Machine, WATER, Tuner._

"Oh hell no! I activate a trap from my hand! Magical Musket - Desperado! With it I target a face-up card you control and destroy it! Say goodbye to Quandax!" Ricardo said.

"Don't be so sure! I chain Quandax to Desperado!"

"What?" Ricardo was once again taken by surprise.

"By chaining, Quandax's effect will resolve first, then Desperado's. But Desperado's target, Quandax, will be no more." Ame stated.

" Nice! That makes Desperado useless!" Yuji said.

"Do you think you got me? Just you wait." Ricardo said with venom in his words.

"Quandax's effect! During my opponent's Main or Battle Phase, I can synchro summon using monsters I control as materials! I tune the Compass token to Quandax!" _Quandax's body disappeared as it left behind 4 orbs of light that went up in the sky and then transformed into 4 green rings. The Rings descended upon the token as its body faded and left behind one orb of light. The rings were filled by a strong light that went through them._ "The crystals refined by the rain! Gather together and open the way through the storm! Synchro summon! Appear, Crystron Ametrix!" _Ame's ace monster appeared. it had a purple armor with orange spots visible through gaps in it and at first look it seemed female; 2500/1500, level 5, Machine, WATER._ "Ametrix's effect! When she's synchro summoned all monsters you control switch to defense!" _Ricardo's monsters took a kneel once more._

"Why you...I end my turn!" Ricardo shouted, visibly angry that Ame got to do such moves during HIS turn.

"My turn! I draw!" she drew a card then looked at it, her eyes widened in shock -I...I cannot use this...-

"Ame...?" Yuji noticed how she dropped her hand in defeat."Don't give up now!" He shouted.

-How can I not? I only have Ametrix, a face-down, and 2 cards in my hand. My face-down is Synchro strike and I have Crystron Growth and Synchro Cracker...and I have no way to bring back Ametrix if I lose her-

"Oh? Are you in a bad spot? And after that nice combo, are you going to crack down on me?" Ricardo laughed.

"Ame, listen! Let..." Yuji hesitated for a second knowing what happened to him last time, but he had no choice "Let your deck guide you!"

"My...deck?" Amy looked at her deck "I don't-" She gasped in surprise as she looked up and noticed Ametrix looking at her from behind. Ametrix nodded at her, reassuring Ame. "I see..." A light came from her grave and extra deck "Is this what you are trying to tell me? In that case! I activate Thystvern in my grave!" Ame said continuing the duel. Yuji and Takeru cheered from the side as she was back on track. "By banishing him I get to add one Crystron monster from my deck to my hand. I add Crystron Prasiortle, then summon it!" _A Crystron resembling a turtle with green crystals growing out of its body appeared on the field; 500/2000, level 2, Machine, WATER._

"Any point in summoning a turtle...IN ATTACK?!" Ricardo pointed out annoyed.

"Only one. I activate the spell card, Crystron Growth! I tribute one Crystron on my field to draw 2 cards!" The turtle disappeared as she drew 2 cards. Her eyes widened and she smiled when she saw them.

"Don't act cocky! Due to Fiendish Deal, my monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects!" Ricardo said pointing out the current lock.

"I am aware" Her words made Ricardo narrow his eyes. "I activate the spell, Iron Call! Since I control a machine-type monster I can special summon one level 4 or lower machine type from my grave by negating its effect! Come back, Quandax!" _Quandax reappeared on the field._

"Why bring him back?" Ricardo asked.

"For this, I tune Ametrix with Quandax!" _Quandax broke apart into 4 green rings and Ametrix jumped through them. Her body faded until only 5 orbs of light were left, then a powerful light went through the rings._

"What- WHAT THE HELL?!" Suddenly a powerful started that made everyone cover their faces, except Ame.

"This is..." Yuji muttered.

"What's going on?" Takeru shouted.

"This is..." Ame stretched her hand forward as her stone started to glow. She took off her duel disk without knowing as she did. "I...I hear you..." her stone shined strongly as her arm got covered in armor. It was a silver armor with blue lines running through it, and a model that resembled a duel disk. "So this is how Yuji felt..." she closed her eyes and when she opened them, she shouted. "Come! Beautiful crimson crystal born from flames. Crystron Phoenix!" _The light turned red as Phoenix emerged from it. It was a large monster covered in crimson armor with golden spots on it; 2800/2000, level 9, Machine, WATER._

"What the hell...How'd you do that?!" Ricardo asked as he looked at Ame's monster.

"Wow..." Yuji was amazed by her monster -So...this is her warrior-

"Not quite...But she is closer to him now." Magisa said proudly of Ame's evolution.

"She used 2 synchro monsters to bring this one out...Amazing." Takeru said.

"Phoenix's effect! When he's synchro summoned, all spell and traps on your field and grave are banished!" _Phoenix launched what looked like feathers tied with a chain to his back at Ricardo's field and his Fiendish Deal vanished. One of the feathers also hit his duel disk and made all his cards come out._

"Tch. I still have enough life points and monsters, in defense thanks to you, to survive!" Ricardo said.

"No...I only see an empty field. I activate the spell card, Synchro Cracker!" _Around Phoenix, 3 rings like the ones from the summon appeared._ "By returning Phoenix to the extra deck, all monsters with attack less or equal to his are destroyed!"

"He has 2800...no...STOP!" Ricardo realized. _As he shouted his monsters were each targeted by a ring that first wrapped around them then destroyed them._ "This is not right...The hunter has become the hunted...But it is over! Your field is open and next turn I'll-"

"There won't be another turn! I banish Crystron Growth to use its effect! I banish it, then target one synchro monster in my grave that was sent there this turn, by banishing 2 or more monsters from my grave with levels that equal that of the selected monster, including a tuner, I can special summon it! but I must pay 100 life points times its level. I banish Quandax and Cosmic Compass." _The spectral images of the 2 monsters appeared on her field before Quandax turned into 4 rings that surrounded Cosmic Compass._ "Resurrect! Ametrix!" _Ametrix reappeared on the field. She turned to Ame for a second and, as if she was proud, looked like she smiled._ "Ametrix..." Amy remembered the first time she summoned Ametrix, her ace monster, and how she felt. It was before she met Yuji and the others. This monster just seemed to have a special place in her heart. "Since I revived a level 5 synchro monster I must pay 100 life points times her level."

 _AME: 700-200_

"You might've wiped my field, brought back your monster, but I am not done! I activate the trap card, Desperate shot!" Ricardo said as he brought out his last card.

"What?!" Yuji said.

"But he lost all his monsters! How?" Takeru asked aware that Ricardo was not unable to use the Magical Musket spell and traps without at least one monster on his field during Ame's turn.

"This card can be activated from my hand if I control no other cards and I have at least 3 Magical Musketeer monsters in the grave, and what it does, it destroys one card on the field at my choice!" Ricardo explained. "Go to hell, Ametrix!" He shouted.

"It won't work!" Ame shouted. _Ricardo's card shot out a powerful blast, but before it hit Ametrix it was stopped by the spectral image of Cosmic Compass._

"Huh?" Ricardo was left completely confused. "What the hell?! "

"I activated this, the quick-play, Crystron shield! Due to its effect, if my Crystron monster would be destroyed by battle or card effects, I can prevent the destruction up to the number of materials used for her synchro summon!" Ame stated.

Ricardo: Synchro Summon? But you resurrected her!

"Yes, and no. You see, the effect of Crystron Growth treats her revival as being synchro summoned." Ame smirked.

"What...so that's why!" Ricardo remembered how she needed to use Quandax and Cosmic Compass. It was to synchro summon Ametrix. "You little..."

"And I am not done! I activate my face-down, the trap, Synchro Strike! Thanks to its effect, Ametrix gains 500 points of attack for each material used to summon her!"

"Each?!"

 _Ametrix: 2500-3500_

"Go! Ametrix! Attack him directly!" _Ametrix charged at Ricardo and spun around, her tail hitting Ricardo and sending him flying in the air._

 _RICARDO: LP: 0_

As the duel ended, Yuji and Takeru went to Ame. But as Takeru was about to go grab Ricardo, he was gone, left without a trace. Ame was tired from her first-time use of her stone, but she knew she did well. Karen and Crystal returned home later, they figured out something happened. The road was damaged from Ametrix and Phoenix, as well as the bullets of the Musketeers.

Ame was then asked by Yuji to describe the feeling she had when she was using the glove. A feeling of excitement and vigor like no other. She smiled at them with confidence as she picked up her deck, at that moment she didn't feel shy or scared, she felt like someone had her back and supported her. Just like before.

 **'Nother one down.**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	32. Time to go! To Romania

Alright, after Ame's duel with Ricardo things started to change a bit about her. Ame was still a bit shy and she never speaks to strangers she knows nothing about, but she no longer hides behind a pillar or Yuji for that matter and her speech started to become more...bold. She dueled and used Crystron Phoenix a few times as well, but wasn't able to call forth her dueling armor piece since the duel with Ricardo, not that she didn't try, but she was simply not able to.

Time has passed and everyone was feeling ready for today was the day they would go to Romania, which is currently in a civil war, to search for the chosen living there. But they aren't the only ones.

At the hidden location where Rachel was being held. Rachel completed her recovery and she was getting ready for her first mission...in Romania. She got her clothes on, a white blouse with a dark-purple jacket with blue jeans and a pair of boots, she put her duel disk on and strapped her deck-box to her tight.

Ayame knocked on her door. "Are you ready, Rachel?"

"One minute!" Rachel replied.

"Alright. But please hurry up. Yukimo is not the patient type." Ayame walked away.

As she was getting ready she picked up the picture from the bed "I promise Yuji..." she looked at it "I will free you!" With that, she went out of her room and went to the elevator where Yukimo and Ayame waited for her.

"You sure took your time" Yukimo seemed a slight bit annoyed.

"Sorry, but I had to grab something really quick." the picture was inside her deck-box with her cards.

"Well then, now that we're all here, how about we go over the plan?" Ayame said.

"Sounds like a good idea. " Rachel added.

"Very well. Go for it." Yukimo leaned on the wall and let Ayame do the talking.

"Ok. As you know we are heading to Romania, the country of Dracula. We have information that the Purple Chosen is there, but this will not be easy."

"The country is in a civil war. A communist government came to power and the people didn't like it." Yukimo added

"Well...yeah. The country is split in half because of that as well, and traveling through the communist regions is difficult." Ayame sounded worried saying that. "Rumor has it they even ignore the human rights and engage in torture and public executions...But the place we'll be going is not a commie region!" she looked relieved saying that "The place we'll be going is the tail of the fish, Constanta. It has sea opening, so if something we can escape through there."

"Question. Which side does our target support?" Rachel asked not to face a communist since Ayame made them sound like monsters.

"As things are right now...we don't know. " Ayame replied.

"How come?"

"This one is quite the evasive one. " Yukimo said. "All we do know about it is that we are searching for a man with a cross-shaped earring on his left ear."

"But that information is more than enough, 'cause how many guys actually wear such a thing?" Ayame said pointing out the actual trend of such earrings on boys.

"I guess I can see your point..." Rachel said.

"Yes. Anyway, even if we find him, we have no idea how skilled he might be, so it might turn out ugly. Especially if we're mistaken for spies." Ayame added.

We will go in, find him, defeat him, return, and move on to the next one. No matter his skill, we are 3 on 1. The odds are in our favor." Yukimo said putting the plan in a more simple light.

"What about his deck? Any idea what it might be focused on?" Rather asked further, only annoying Yukimo a slight bit more.

"We...are unsure of it. Here, watch this." Ayame stretched her hand with a tablet in it to Rachel and showed her 2 pictures taken in a plaza.

"Is this from there?"

"Yes. Look close to the damage."

Rachel focused on the unnatural damage on the buildings "I see claw mark, and...sword cuts?" she seemed a bit puzzled by it. "A claw and a sword? What deck contains such cards?"

"It is not what deck does. The chosen use unique archetypes never-before-seen by anyone, so we cannot compare already existing ones." Ayame said putting the tablet back into her bag.

"So that's a dark spot as well..." Rachel muttered.

Yukimo looked at the time "Let's go." he pressed a button and called the elevator "The trip is not exactly a short one, so I hope you brought enough provisions."

Ayame sighed at Yukimo's cold shoulder. Never paying attention to unnecessary things like one's question. But that only lets her know it is really him "Come on Ray"

"Right!" all 3 of them went in the elevator immediately after it arrived and slowly began to escalate **-** Just wait...Yuji-

In the meantime, in front of the school. Yuji, Takeru, Crystal, and Ame along with some other members of the Duel Club were waiting for a bus that'll take them to the airport and straight to Romania. Takeru was talking with some of the other members while Yuji was chatting with Ame and Crystal was talking to Karen before they leave.

"I wonder how this chosen will be." He said as he and Ame were waiting on the bus.

"I am sure he or she is a good person if they were selected. " Ame said.

"I guess...My only worry is that we don't hit a commie. I wouldn't like seeing red in front of my eyes often." Yuji said with a pun.

Ame chuckled a bit at it "Don't worry. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I hope. But I also hope that she will be there..." he clenched his fist. The very reason behind this trip is for Yuji to maybe find some clues to Rachel's whereabouts.

"Hey..." She said softly as she grabbed his fist and he immediately relaxed it "I'm sure we will find a clue of her location. And even if we don't, but I hope we do, we will still be adding a new chosen to our numbers."

"I guess you're right..." It took both of them a minute to realize, but...they were basically holding hands in public "Oh my god!"

"Eek!" Ame pulled her hand away "I-I-I'm sorry!" she said with a trembling voice and a blush on her cheeks.

"No, no! It's ok! Really." Yuji was also blushing a bit "I might've overreacted a bit..."

"Yeah...I think so..." Ame said.

"Hey, love birds!" Suddenly, Crystal shouted and startled them.

"Eek!" Amy jumped a bit when she heard Crystal shouting "I'm not- I mean we- I mean...We...I..."

"It's not like that!" Yuji replied to Crystal with a slight blush on his face.

"Oh?" -I was only joking, but it seems I might be on to something- she smirked -They'll be fun to tease on the way to Romania- "Anyway, I only wanted to let you know that the bus has arrived."

From around the corner, a bus appeared. The students hopped on it and made their way to the airport where they got on the plane that'll lead them to Romania, a country located in the east-side of Europe with an opening to the Black Sea. Known for the region of Transylvania from which the famous Dracula, originally knows as Vlad Tepes, emerged from. The country has recently been struck by civil war due to a new communist government coming to power, but the people didn't wait long and started fighting back. The whole country is separated between the commie and the so-called Blue Army, which is a reference to the Red Commie's and the fact that they oppose them. Luckily for them, Constanta is under the Blue army's control, which means they won't have to worry about problems with the border or anything like that. Neither side has air-support, and the Blue Army has the sea under check. This should be a smooth vacation...Or will it be?

It was late at night and everyone was on the plane. Most of them were asleep, but Yuji and Crystal were awake.  
Yuji was right in front of her as well regarding his seat.

"Hey, Yuji." Crystal whispered to him since people were sleeping on the plane. "Do you think its worth it?"

"What do you mean?" Yuji whispered as well as he asked her back.

"We're heading to a country in a war for crying out loud! If you ask me, this seems a bit far-fetched. Heck! We do not even know how he looks like!" Crystal said doubting that this was a good idea.

"She's quite pessimistic about this, isn't she?" Magisa said as she was floating right above Yuji.

-I can understand what she's saying, and why she'd be worried- he turned his attention to Crystal. "Look, you don't need to worry. I and Ame will look for him or her while you... " he tried thinking of something to take her mind off this for at least a bit, then he noticed the bag she was holding with her. A bikini and a Japanese-Romanian dictionary. "While you try speaking to some guys at the beach! I'm sure you'll catch something." Yuji nailed it.

"Hmm. Know what, you're right." she leaned on her seat "You and Ame go on your little stroll through the city while I go fishing" she smirked then picked up her dictionary to learn a bit of RO before arriving. -This is...a complicated language. A third Latin, a third Slav and another that's mostly unknown...interesting-

Unknown to them was that another plane, just below theirs, was heading to the same destination.

" Oh my..." Ayame was doing some research on Romania, particularly the beach, from a magazine. "I hope I get the chance to visit the beach..." She said.

" Ayame...stop drooling over European guys. " Yukimo's voice was...a bit off, and he seemed a bit green as well.

"Are you ok, Yukimo?" Rachel asked seeing him slowly turn into the color of grass.

"Oh, he's fine! He just has flying sickness." Ayame said then continued reading the magazine.

"I..." Yukimo put his hand to the mouth before he threw up and rushed to the bathroom.

"He is not doing too well..." Rachel said as she could hear Yukimo spilling his guts in the bathroom.

"He'll be fine once we're out of this plane." she leaned on her back as she flipped another page. "Oh, Doamne! [Oh my God!]" Ayame exclaimed in another language.

"Was that-?" Rachel asked as Ayame stood straight.

"Oops!" she realized her words "Yes...I might've picked up some Romanian for this occasion." Ayame said.

"I see...How much do you know?"

"I'd say enough to help us get around. I got a dictionary as well if we need it."

"Oh, ok." she noticed Yukimo returning from the bathroom. He was not looking good at all. Are you feeling alright, Yukimo?

"...Ayame...how do you say in Ro, I hate flying?" Yukimo could barely speak

Ayame pulled the dictionary "Hmm. Urăsc să zbor [I hate flying]"

"Thank you...Urăsc să zbor!" he shouted as hard as he could as the plane flew through the sky.

Their planes were still around 5 hours away, but that didn't matter as things were not waiting for them.

"Te rog...AI MILĂ! [please...HAVE MERCY!]" he was crawling on the ground covered in wounds and cuts.

"Scuze, dar mila sa terminat. Termina-l! [Sorry, but mercy is over. Finish him!]" from behind him a tall figure swung a sword at the other person. Killing them." Bun [good]. Acum că am terminat cu ei... [now that I'm done with them.]" he turned around and there were multiple bodies around "Cred că merit o vacanţă [I think I deserve a break]" he walked away.

On the uniform of one of those people were a symbol with a sickle and a hammer. Communist. But what exactly went down? As he looked around at his work he let out a tired sigh. The buildings were damaged with marks that looked like...sword cuts. The ground was charred and burned with a few holes in it as well.

"HEI! MAI ESTI AICI? [Hey! Are you still here?]" he shouted and not long after that a strange figure emerged from around the building. It was a large dragon-like creature that let out a blueish shining light. "Totul e gata pe partea ta? [Everything done on your part?]" the dragon nodded at him then turned into particles that disappeared "Bun ..încă o zi, încă un pas spre pace...[ Good...one more day, one more step towards peace]" he walked away and didn't look back.

Soon after, the police found it and decided to put it under the [Red Ripper] file. This was not the first incident of its kind, and it won't be the last. The "Ripper" only targeted Communist, and only when they had intentions of causing an attack in the Blue army's territory, so the people had mixed opinions on him. Some considered him a vigilante, while others considered him a ruthless criminal. Both of which have their points. But the truth is another one entirely **.**


	33. The truth of war, Smiles among sorrow

Last time, the trip to Romania was on its way, everyone was on the plane and heading for it. But not only them. Yukimo, Ayame, and Rachel were not far behind in their endeavor for the purple chosen as they even had more info about him that'll help at finding him. And to add up to the problems, Red Ripper, someone who hunts down the communist man in blue territory seems to have the same ability as Yukimo and his posse...or is he the same as Yuji?

The plane has landed not too long ago and everyone got on a bus that leads them to a hotel next to the beach. Yukimo's plane landed 1 H later though, which means that Yuji had and the rest had no idea of them being here. The race has begun and each team has its ace's drawn. Who will prevail?  
A question or later, as of right now, Yuji and everyone else was busy checking out...the beach.

"This place is beautiful!" Ame was looking around the beach which was not too crowded but still beautiful. "It doesn't even look like a country in a war at all!" She said judging by the looks of the beach.

"Yeah..." Yuji looked around as well and was lost in the beautiful water of the black sea which was dazzling in the sunlight "It really is."

"Alright!" Crystal shouted to get everyone's attention...but that wasn't needed for the boys. She was wearing a yellow bikini which was pretty fitting for the beach, and a clear magnet for guys **. "** From here on no one leaves my sight unless you let me know first! Does everyone have their phones and a full charge?" everyone nodded in agreement. "Good, and now if you excuse me..." she pulled out the dictionary and looked over at some guys having a barbeque on the beach not far from them. "I am going fishing." With that, she went to the barbeque. The guys there welcomed her, they were polite, but her language problems were making it a bit difficult to speak with them.

"Well..." Yuji was trying to figure out what to do next.

"I guess this means it is our turn now. Let's go, Yuji, Taker-" it took them a minute to notice that he wasn't around "Where is Takeru?" Ame asked since he was not around.

"Now that you mentioned it. He was here a minute ago, so where could he had wen-" suddenly, he heard a small shout as he saw Takeru run towards him in a swimming trunk "What the?!"

"Help!" Takeru shouted desperately. "Romanian chicks. Jealous boyfriends. I curse my own body!" he shouted in desperation as he hid behind a curtain at the window, right behind a pot with a small palm tree which added to the camouflage. Not long after that, a couple of guys arrived breathing heavily and looking around.

"L-ai văzut? [Did you see him?]" he sounded furious.

"Nu [No]. A dispărut ca Houdini! [ He disappeared like Houdini!]"

"Nenorocitul dracului! [Damn bastard!] Dacă îl văd din nou, îi voi răsuci gâtul! [ If I see him again I will twist his neck!]"

"Vino, avem alte lucruri de făcut decât să urmărim un turist în jurul plajei. [ Come, we have other stuff to do than chase some tourists around the beach]"

"Da, da-![ Yeah, yeah-!]" he noticed Yuji and Ame "Hei, tu! N-ai văzut un tip într-un trunchi roșu care trece prin aici? [ Hey you! Haven't you seen a guy in a red trunk running through here?]"

Yuji, to his luck maybe, did not understand a single word. "Nani? [What?]"

"Lasă-l, omule, sunt turisti. [ Leave it, man, they are tourist ]"

"Bine. [Fine]" The 2 left and after they were out of sight, Takeru came out of hiding.

"That was close..." he was breathing heavily, but relieved.

"Takeru...mind explaining?" Yuji was confused and didn't understand what those guys said either. But it didn't sound good. "Those guys looked kinda upset."

"I was getting ready for the beach when some girls approached me in the hallway...they were getting really close to me, like, really close. Too close..." Takeru said letting Yuji get the clear message.

"And I assume those girls had boyfriends who saw you and..." Ame began figuring it out.

"I ran as fast as my legs could carry me...But oh man, if they didn't almost catch me a few times." Takeru said now regretting he put so much time into his body as he was a 'good catch' as Crystal would say.

"I guess stuff like that could happen when you're..." he looked over Takeru's body. "Buffed."

"I curse my body..." Takeru said in an exhausted sigh.

"Anyhow, we have a job to do. " Ame said getting them back on the main track.

"Right! We have a chosen to find!" Yuji exclaimed.

With that, they went into the city to look for him. But what they found was not such a joyous scenery. There were people living in improvised homes, and even children, that have fled from the communist territory. The beach was nothing but a facade to hide the misery this foolish war has brought on everyone.

"My God..." Yujilooked around at the dirty streets and the people that roamed them. He couldn't help but feel pity and sorrow for everyone. "How can they still carry this war if this is all it makes? Can't they see that the people are suffering?"

"I..." at that moment Ame felt something grab her hand and looked down, she saw a young girl that was begging for some food "You poor thing..." she pulled out some food and gave to her. The girl said something, most likely a 'thank you', and ran off to her mother which was sitting next to a wall not far away. She didn't eat the food but gave it to her mother that was starving. "This is..." this moved Ame to shed a tear as she saw the sad image in front of her.

"Damn..." unlike Yuji and Ame, he felt furious. "People are suffering and for what? An ideology? This war is baseless!" Takeru said.

"It is not...I read some stuff on this country's history and...this is not the first time communism was a problem. They were a fully communist country a few decades back, and during those times, Romania only suffered only the cruel government that was leading it." Yuji said telling Takeru one of the many reasons as to why there is currently a war.

"Still!" his fist was clenched. "I cannot stand seeing stuff like this in front of me!"

"But what can we do?" Yuji asked. "We only have one reason why we're here in the first place and-"

"Look!" Ame interrupted them as she pointed to the end of the street where she saw a guy making a small spectacle for the children...he was using a duel disk and his monsters were doing all kind of tricks. "Let's go!"

When they arrived they saw a man sitting in the middle of a band of small monsters that were jumping and fooling around the place. They weren't solid but someone they acted as if they were alive. The man laughed as the children cheered.

"Ok!Cine vrea să vadă un nou truc? [Ok! Who wants to see a new trick?]" The children cheered as they shouted "Ok! Veniți aici baieți! [Ok! Come here boys!]" 2 monsters, one resembling a robotic monkey and the other one looking a like a baby dragon stood in front of him "Să cănte muzica! [Let the music sing!] Îi suprapun pe asistenți mei! [I overlay my assistants!]" his monsters turned into 2 colored streams of light that flew around the crowd of children and went up into the sky into a galaxy-like portal "Invocare XYZ [XYZ Summon] Sper că ai coardele acordate, Muzurhythm the String Djinn! [ hope your strings are awarded-]" A new monster appeared, it resembled a small imp wearing a trench coat with a hat and a guitar in his hands and a rose in its mouth. "Căntă! [Sing]" as his command the monster began to sing at his guitar. It was a beautiful song

"So beautiful!" Ame was awed by the show. Never has she seen dueling used like this.

"Who knew one could do such stuff without being like us. His monsters really seem to be alive!" Yuji said.

"Huh?" he took a card from his deck and out it at his hear "Ce? Vrei să vi și tu? [What? You want to come out as well?] Ok!" he turned to the crowd "Doamnelor si Domnilor! Se pare ca partenerul meu vrea să vină și el! [Laidies and Gentleman! It seems my partner also wants to come out!] Djinn! bagă mare!" the little imp he summoned begin playing a dramatic tune on its guitar "Îi tunes pe LaMoon și Comrade Swordsman of Landstar! [I tune LaMoon and Comrade Swordsman of Landstar!]" as he said those words a monster resembling a female angel with pinkish wings flew up as the little warrior that she left behind on the ground turned into 3 green rings and aligned in the sky. After that, LaMoon went through the rings asând a light surged through them "Ilumineaza aceste vremuri sumbre! Light End Dragon! [Enlighten those grim times! -]" the djinn accompanied the appearance of a big serpentine dragon with 2 pairs of angel wings that flew above them, particles of light coming down form him. It was pure white with a golden armor decorated with green stones on it.

Everyone gasped at the beautiful dragon in amazement. The dragon itself flew above them and where he went there he brought light with him. More people joined the crowd as the dragon flew across the street, and cheered it.

"Mulțumesc! Nu uitați! Dacă bunul vostru Vasile poate zămbi și să aducă zămbete in aceste vremuri de încercare, atunci și voi puteți! [Thank you! Never forget! If your good Vasile can smile and make others smile in these times of trying, then so can you!]" Vasile put his fist up and pointed at his dragon "Eu si parteneri mei vom fi mereu aici! [I and my partners will always be here!] "

Later, when Vasile finished his performance, Yuji and the rest approached him. Vasile turned around to talk to them "Da? Vă pot ajuta? [Yes? Can I help?]"

Ame knew he didn't speak Japanese, so she tried English "Yes, hi, we are from Japan, and we were impressed by your performance." She told him. Her English was very good.

"Ahh" in the realization of them being from overseas, Vasile began speaking in English as well "Thank you! It is no big deal after all."

"How can you say that? It was amazing!" Ame said complimenting his show.

"Hehe" Vasile blushed a bit as he felt a bit embarrassed "Thank you, I guess."

"Ame, can you ask him where he learned how to XYZ and Synchro Summon?" Yuji asked in Japanese

Ame nodded at him then turned to Vasile "If it's not a problem, can you tell us where you learned Xyz and Synchro summoning?"

"Ah! My little tricks you mean?" Vasile asked back to double-check.

"Yes! Where did you learn them?" Ame said.

"Well..." at that question his expression changed from joy to sorrow.

"Oh no...Did I say something wrong?" Ame said worried she might've asked a bit of a sensible question.

"It's not your fault. It's just that the ones who taught me are...How should I put this..." Vasile clearly had something on his soul.

"Huh? "Ones"? So you learned from 2 people?" Ame said noticing him using the plural.

"Here, they are the ones I learned from." Vasile pulled a newspaper article from his jacket and showed to Ame.

" 'Perechea Alba-Neagra'?" she couldn't understand the language of the article.

"I will translate...And explain." Vasile offered. "You see, our country was not who knows what of a dueling fan, but we had our duelist." He pointed to a picture in the article. In it were 2 boys, around 17-18 years old. One of them had dark hair with hazel eyes and a red jacket with the "Life or Pay" logo on it and next to him was a slightly taller one with blonde hair and dark-green eyes wearing a black leather jacket. They were wearing duel disks and smiled. Around them seemed to be a crowd, so safe to assume the picture was taken during a match. A tag duel by the looks of it. "Those 2 were our pride and joy at the time...Pop Alexandru and Bursuc Mihai...Alexandru used a dragon-synchro focused deck while Mihai used Heroic Challengers."

"I see. You learned from them...But..." Ame noticed a certain word in the article that she managed to recognize..."Mort", which means "Death". "What happened?"

"The Communist..." Vasile answered bitterly. "The boys wanted to use their dueling to show the country that they were snakes only wanting to poison us but during the match...A handful of communist supporters started shouting from the stands and things went bad quick." A tear went down his face when he recalled that day "Outside, they began throwing Molotov cocktails at the building they were in and a fire broke out. Multiple people were injured and worse...Mihai...Died crushed under fiery rubble."

Ame gasped slightly hearing that. "Died...?"

Yuji and Takeru understood English "Died?!"

"They were trying to set things right and..." Takeru clenched his fist.

"Yes...After his cousin, no...They were more than what their actual family relation said, they were like brothers! But after Mihai died...Alex was never once the same...He began hating the communist from the bottom of his heart, and no matter how much people tried to talk to him, it was all for naught..." His voice was full of regret "One night...I myself let him go..."

"What do you mean?" Ame asked.

"You and your friend...You wear similar stones to him." Vasile said looking at Ame's and Yuji's stones.

"Wait, what?!" Yuji shouted in surprise hearing that "What do you mean?"

"Alex had a rather strange decoration on him. You can't tell by the photo in the newspaper because it is not on that side of his face, but he always had a cross-shaped earing with a purple stone in it." Vasile said, and unknowingly, gave Yuji and Ame a golden clue. A name and face.

"The Purple Chosen!" Magisa exclaimed as she was floating next to Yuji.

"He did? But..."

"I know what you're thinking." Vasile cut him off. "How could I know something like this? Alex told me." He said clearing the confusion. "He didn't say...He only said that he knew some people with similar stones to his will appear one day and to help them if I see them. I now see he was right."

"Do you know where he is? An address, a phone number?" Yuji asked desperately for more answers.

"No...He vanished soon after that. I know nothing about his whereabouts...and what's worse..." He pulled out a card...Light End Dragon "I never got to return this to him. This card was his ace monster."

"Has there been any sightings of him then? Any clues?" Takeru asked.

"Naught! He just...vanished without a trace!" Vasile said missing his friend dearly.

"I see...We're going to leave you be now..." Yuji said but.

"Wait!" Vasile called them out. "I know it is selfish of me to ask this but...Can you help me with the show later today?" He requested.

"Why'd you need help?" Ame asked.

"I feel like the crowd is getting a bit too accustomed to my actual shows and something new might help them forget about the pain of this war. My shows are always free, of course, no way I'd charge those people!" He said trying to convince them.

"What do you say, guys?" Ame asked as they spoke in Japanese.

"I say we do it. " Takeru said fully supportive of the idea. "Those people are suffering a lot and even if it'll only for moments, they deserve to be relieved of it."

"Takeru is right." Yuji supported Takeru's claim. "Besides, we found out more than enough about Alexandru!"

"The Purple Chosen. I must say though, his life was not easy." Magisa said looking at the facts.

"Right!" Ame turned to Vasile and began speaking English again "We'll help!"

"Thank you...Thank you very much." Vasile thanked solemnly.

 **'Nother one down.**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	34. Red attack, Purple save

Alright, last time we saw Yuji and the rest arrive in good old Romania and begin the search for the Purple Chosen, whom they found out, it's named Pop Alexandru and he used to be in a tag team with his cousin. But when the communist government was about to win, they tried to send a message through their duel. But this only brought them misfortune..and the death of his cousin, Bursuc Mihai. No one knows where the Purple Chosen now is. The only thing they know it's his name, face and specific earing from what Vasile told them. But the question is: If they managed to get this far in their search with a bit of luck, then Yukimo and his group are not far behind or worse...ahead.

Yukimo, Ayame, and Rachel were walking through the streets of Constanta, about 5 mins after Yuji and his group talked with Vasile. While Yukimo and Ayame ignored the people around them, Rachel couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

"Those poor people..." Rachel looked around at the people laying on the street "Can't we do something?"

"I'm afraid not. " Ayame replied bitterly. "Our mission is only for the chosen, not the people or this country." one would say she didn't care about the people around, but she was just like Rachel. The only difference was that she kept herself focused on the mission. **"** Although I'd wish we could at least help with something..."

"Stop it with the Lament. " Yukimo said as he kept looking forward as he walked but stopped eventually "Here it is."

Rachel looked in front of them and noticed that they stopped in front of a run-down apartment building "What's this place?"

"This is where we set up temp-base. It's a safe-house where we can stay during our mission." Ayame said answering to Rachel's question.

"But we also have someone inside who's been paying attention to the Chosen. " Yukimo said as he walked closer to the door.

"What? But I thought you said we had little to no info on him." Rachel was surprised to hear that. But why didn't they say anything about this earlier, or better, use the info?.

"Coms are being tapped, that's why. The communist' have control over the phone network and radio, and they are checking every single word in it. We cannot risk them finding out about our mission." Ayame explained in order to make Rachel understand why they couldn't receive the info.

"So, does that mean you couldn't get any more info?" Rachel asked.

"Exactly! This is why we had to come here in the first place." Ayame replied.

"And now that we're here" Yukimo took out a key from his pocket and opened the door "It's time to pay our friend a visit."The 3 went down the stairs about 2 levels and eventually came across an iron door. Yukimo walked up to it and knocked. The door opened immediately and they went inside. "Good to know you're doing well, Rat."

The one nicknames Rat was a man of average height with black hair and a slight beard. He had bags under his eyes which indicate lack of sleep. "Hello...Yukimo. I see you arrived safely." He greeted them.

"As safe as it could be. " Yukimo said recalling his sickness.

"I assume you and-" Rat looked behind him and saw Rachel "these lovely ladies over there are here for the info, right?" He said rubbing his hands together.

"Classic Rat, always the smooth talker. " Ayame didn't seem too surprised of his words, more like annoyed. Now they have history.

"Get to the point, Rat. " Yukimo said slightly impatient. It seems being in a country currently in a civil war makes even him nervous.

"Fine, but you need to introduce the rookie to me after I do." Rat said as he took a seat at his desk.

"Ummm. I do have a name, mr.." Rachel didn't know his name or if it was ok to also call him Rat.

"Call me Rat! It is my nickname they gave me and honestly I don't mind it. But on a more important note." his expression became serious. "I have info about our target." He said getting their attention.

"Good...Spill it out!" Yukimo demanded.

Rat told them everything he knew. But it wasn't anything new from what Yuji's group knew, except for one thing. "Recently, a group of reds has been found butchered in a hotel close by."

"What does it have to do with the Chosen?" Yukimo asked not seeing the connection.

Rat chuckled. "Because, my icy friend, chances are that the infamous Red Ripper is our Chosen!" Rat said shocking Ayame and Yukimo.

"The communist killer? The Chosen?" Ayame said trying to confirm if she heard it right.

"Wait...Does that mean he's good?" Rachel asked naively.

"Communism is an ideology, not a label my dear. " Ayame said bitting her fingernail in agitation. "Only being one doesn't make you bad or anything. But...Does that mean they know his identity?" She asked letting go of her fingernail.

"Not at all! They just followed the trail like me. But I have more good news~" Rat said almost singing.

"Just say it, we are racing against time here. " Yukimo said pointing out their lack of time.

"The Chosen is in Constanta! As we speak he must be wondering the streets!" Rat said.

Yukimo's eyes widened in the surprise of this news and he showed a small grin. "Taking a beach vacation, huh?"

"A short one though" Rat began to laugh at those words but Yukimo and the rest seemed uneasy about his laughs.

"Rat? What do you mean?" Ayame asked disturbed by his laugh.

"Well...The communist' are gonna make a move, like, any moment to be honest." Rat said looking at the clock on his wrist.

"WHAT?!" Yukimo looked furious. "Damn it, Rat!" he was shouting "You should've started with that! Do you want to get us killed?!"

"Relax!" Rat seemed awfully calm about this. "This place is 100% commie proof. So as they start the madness outside, we'll be completely safe here."

True enough, the Rat was not telling lies. Communist forces were reading themselves to engage in the attack. But their position was worse than that...Yuji and his group were right in the line of fire.

"Go! Algiedi!"

"Stand still! Prasiortle, Rosenix, Sulfefnir!

They were helping Vasile with his show and, oh boy, ain't that something. Algiedi let her scepter glow as the light went through the crystals on the bodies of Ame's monsters, thus making a beautiful spectacle of Red, Yellow and Green shine across the street. Vasile showed them how to deactivate the duel setting of their duel disk in order to allow themselves to do all this without that setting showing errors and illegal moves all the times. because this is a spectacle for the people, not an actual duel.

"Hey Hey! Nu luați lumina reflectoarelor pentru voi! [ Don't take the spotlight for yourselves!]" Vasile shouted.

"Hey, Vasile! Shall we?" Takeru said.

Vasile nodded and smiled at him. "Let's show them how a show is done! Come, my band of Djinn's!"As he said that multiple monsters carrying instruments appeared.

"My turn! Come! Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Snake and Leopard!" 2 monsters resembling 2 men in warrior clothing appeared. Next to them were animals made of flames, as their name says, it was a snake and a leopard. "Let's dance to the music, my brothers!"

As he said those words the Djinn's started singing as the fire fist monsters began dancing. The street was filled with the lights from Yuji and Ame and completely hypnotized by Vasile's and Takeru's fiery dance. People even joined the dancing monsters and before everyone knew it, they started a party in the street! People formed a Hora (Romanian Folk Dance) And everyone was smiling and laughing, as if there was no war at all...But it didn't last.

Suddenly, the sound of firearms echoed and everyone panicked. Soldiers with red bandanas began flooding the street and taking people by force as they did. But this didn't go without a reply as members of the blue army showed themselves and began to attack the commie.

"Quick! This way!" Vasile pointed the way for Yuji and his group, along with some other people, to escape "This road will take you to the- GAH!" he collapsed on the ground as a bullet got his leg. Looking behind he saw 3 commie soldiers coming their way "Yuji! Catch!" He threw Yuji a card.

"Huh?" Yuji caught it and his eyes widened as he saw what it was "But this is-"

"I won't be able to return it to him...But if you see him, tell him this: "Bunul Vasile zice Salut!" [Good Vasile is sying Hi] Now Go!" Vasile got up with difficulty trying not to put weight on his wounded leg. "I will slow them down!" He turned around to face them.

"But-"

"Yuji! Let's go! Takeru grabbed Yuji and ran.

"Good luck..." He looked at the soldier "HAIDE! Voi arăta ce poate face acest om bătrân! [Come on! I will show what this old man can do!]" The soldiers assaulted him but he fought like a true Romanian

In the meantime, Yuji and the other were on the run through the streets of Constanta. They seemed to have lost the commie forces, or so they thought until 2 of them appeared from around the corner and pointe their weapons at them

"SHIT!" Takeru cursed as Ame screamed and covered her ears and closed her eyes in fear.

"No, no no no no." Yuji said panicked.

Before the soldiers could do anything though, the sound of a bike began to fill the street. "Surprise shit bag!" before they could react, someone appeared on a bike and hit one of the soldiers then turned around and hits the other one with the back wheel "Pun pariu că nu ai văzut asta, nu-i așa? [I bet you didn't see this coming, did you?]" He got off his bike and took his helmet off, Yuji and his group gasped when they saw who it was.

"P-Pop Alexandru?" Yuji was surprised to see him. They were just talking about him not too long ago as well.

"The same guy Vasile told us about?" Takeru said looking at Yuji.

"Hm?" Alexandru didn't understand Japanese, but he clearly heard the name, Vasile. He walked up to them. "Did you say, Vasile?" he talked in English.

"Y-yes..." Takeru was slightly intimidated by him. Alex was easily 1.90 tall with an obvious strong build. He seemed to have forgotten to shave though as he had a beard and mustache on his face.

"I haven't seen him in a while...How is h-" He noticed them looking down and his expression changed "When?" his tone of voice changed as he got the message.

"He sacrificed himself." Yuji handed Alex the card Vasile gave him, Light End Dragon.

"I see..." A tear went down his face "He was a good man, down to his bones." Alexandrupushed put his hand up and pushed Yuji's hand, which had Light End in it, back. "Keep it. You'll need it."

"Vasile said to give it back to you. " Yuji said trying to insist on returning the card to him.

"Believe me...It's alright." He heard more communist coming "Quick! Run!" He shouted as he got on his bike.

The people began running again as Alex drove right through the communist. But as he was driving he heard the sound of another bike and noticed a communist tailing him.

"STOP!" The commie shouted.

"Da...nu. [Yeah...no.]" Alexandru replied slightly pissing off his pursuer.

" În acest caz, sper că sunteți gata pentru consecințe [In that case, I hope you're ready for the consequences]" he pressed a button on his bike and a dueling set-up appeared

"Pe bune? [Really?]" he seemed surprised "De când v-ați dat seama cum să faceti si voi una pentru voi? [Since when did you figure it out how to build one yourselves?]"

" încercare și eroare [Trial and Error]. Acum...[now...]"

Strangely, Alexandru smiled "Foarte bine [Very well]" he pressed a button on his bike and a dueling set-up appeared "Va fi interesant [This will be interesting]"

"Uhhh...Is it bad I'm here?"

"Ce?! [What?!]" Alexandru looked behind himself and saw Yuji "...What are you doing here, boy?"

"Look, I know you're kinda busy but..." he noticed the dueling set-up "Wait...is this bike a-?"

"Duel runner? It is!" Alexandru said confirming it.

"And he got one as well?" Yuji looked at the commie behind them.

"Yes. Those were built to fight them off. The holograms give off an electric shock when attacking but-" The commie bashed into him.

"gata cu vorba! [No more chit chat!]"

"Nenoro-...Listen here..." he tried to recall his name.

"Yuji."

"Yuji...Since you're here I need you to hang on tight for dear life, and don't disturb me! This ought to be rough." **A** lexandru and the commie set their decks and the duel began. "Very...Rough" he said slightly growling.

 **'Nother one down.**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	35. Duel on speed

Alright, now things are heating up. Last time we saw Yukimo and his group arriving at the location of Rat, another one of their associates, but although he had info on the Purple Chosen, he also had info on an upcoming communist attack, which unfortunately caught Yuji and his group. Vasile sacrificed himself to give them a chance to run, but they were caught but saved by none other than the Purple Chosen himself, Pop Alexandru. Now Alex and a Commie are about to engage in a riding duel, and...Yuji is on Alex's bike?

 _ALEX: LP: 4000, H: 5_

 _COMMIE: LP: 4000, H: 5_

Voi începe eu primul [I'll start first]! Pun 2 cărți cu față în jos și îl invoc pe Aurora Paragon! [I set 2 cards face-down and summon Aurora Paragon!]" _A monster resembling an angel surrounded by a beautiful aurora appeared; 1500/1000, level 4, Fairy, LIGHT._

"Închei aici! [ I am done!]"

"Hmmm. -Aurora...Nu pot efectua invocari speciale cu el aici, dar e uşor de distrus [Aurora...I cannot special summon with him here, but he's easy to destroy]- Alex drew a card -Bingo-" îl inoc pe Heroic Challenger- Double Lance!" _A monster resembling a warrior wielding 2 lances appeared; 1700/900, level 4, Warrior, EARTH._

"Ha!" The commie laughed -Am Mirror Force și Intercept, sunt aranjat [I have Mirror Force and Intercept, I a set]- His vision turned to his monster which vanished and left him stupified as to what happened. "CE?!"

"Aurora se auto-distruge atunci când oricare dintre noi invocă un monstru. Nu stiai? [Aurora self-distructs when either one of us summons a monster. Didn't you know?]" Alex said with a smug on his face.

"Grrrr" he was greeting his teeth "Nenorocit ce esti [Damn bastard]"

"Oricum..." Alex smiled "E timpul! [Anyway - It's time!] Din cauza efectului monstrului meu, pot să chem un alt Double Lance din mâna mea! [Because of my monster's effect, I can summon another Double Lance from my hand!]" _Another Double Lance appeared on the field next to the other one._

"2 Level 4 monsters...an Xyz Summon?" Yuji muttered while holding on to the bike for dear life.

"Correct, but not quite yet. " he answered him in English "Activez cartea, XYZ Reception! Folosind asta pot invoca un monstru din mâna mea cu un nivel egal cu al lui Double Lane, dar atacul și defensiva sa sunt reduse la 0 și are efectele anulate [I activate the card, XYZ Reception! Using this I can summon one monster from my hand with a level equal to that of Double Lance, but its attack and defense become 0, and its effects are negated] Vino! Heroic Challenger- Extra Sword!" _A monster appeared, it resembled a warrior wielding 2 swords; 1000/1000, level 4, Warrior, EARTH._

"3?! 3 Level 4 monsters?!" Yuji exclaimed seeing the field. -He was able to get this many out while keeping a good hand...I lose almost my whole hand just getting a few out-

"Yup, and now...Voi suprapune toţi monstri mei de nivel 4! [I will overlay all my level 4 monsters!]" _His 3 monster turned into streams of light that went ahead of him as a galaxy-like portal opened._

"We're heading straight for it!" Yuji shouted in Japanese and closed his eyes.

 _Alex sped up and went right in the middle of the portal, but as he did and went through it an explosion occurred and he came out with a new monster floating next to him_ "Xyz Summon! Heroic Challenger- Kusanagi!" _The monster resembled a warrior covered in armor wielding one single blade; 2500/2400, Rank 4, Warrior, EARTH, OU: 3._

"Xyz?!" Alex's pursuer was surprised by what he saw.

"Datorită lui Extra Sword care a fost folosit ca material pentru Kusanagi, Xyz-ul meu primeste 1000 de puncte la atac [Thanks to Extra Sword which was used as material for Kusanagi, my XYZ gains 1000 attack points]"

 _Kusanagi: 2500-3500_

"Oh, vai..." he knew this was not good for him in the slightest.

"Kusanagi! Atac!" _Kusanagi drew his sword and charged at the Commie._

The commie grinned" Nu prea crea! Mirror Force! [I don't think so! Mirror Force!]" _The light of Mirror Force filed the street._ "Toate astea pentru nimi-" his words were cut by Kusanagi cutting right through the light "CE?!"

"proastă mișcare. Când activați o carte capcană, pot detașa un material de la Kusanagi pentru a o anula și monstrul meu câștigă 500 de puncte de atac [When you activate a trap card, I can detach one material from Kusanagi to negate it and my monster gains 500 attack points]." _Kusanagi's blade got covered by flames as he prepared to deal the final strike: 3500-4000. "_ Termina-l!" _Kusanagi's blade went right down on the Commie and he screamed as the electric shock Alex mentioned took effect._

 _Commie: LP: 4000-0_

"One turn kill?!" Yuji exclaimed seeing the easy victory Alex pulled.

"Yes, so if you do not want more of them coming we should move!" Alex increased the speed on his bike.

"Wait- AHHHHH!" Alex drove like mad away from the chaos on the streets. On the way, Yuji told him the message from Vasile and Alex told him how they knew each other as well. Eventually, they reached the hotel where Yuji and the rest of the Duel Club were staying at...too bad he had a welcoming party.

"YUJI!" Crystal shouted angrily as she saw him. "Where have you been? We've been worried sick ever since Ame and Takeru arrived saying that the commie attacked!" she was shouting in Japanese.

"I know, I know. But I had Alexandru here to take care of me." Yuji replied as she pointed to Alexandru which was wearing his helmet.

"Alexandru?" Crystal looked at the guy on the bike

"I heard my name called." Alexandru got off and took off his helmet. "What can I help you with?"

"Oh...umm." -Holy Smokes! I bust my ass all day to find a catch and Yuji does it for me!- she bit her lip as she looked at him. Damn...Someone's happy to see him.

"Uhhhh. Can I help you?" Alexandru asked seeing as Crystal was checking him ou.

"Oh! Sorry. Thank you for taking care of him, by the way. My name's Crystal." She introduced herself almost, if not completely, forgetting about Yuji.

" Pop Alexandru, at your service." He replied.

"You should've seen him, Crystal. Look here! Yuji went to his bike and pressed the button which activates the dueling set-up

"Oh my! A Duel Runner!" she went to it to get a closer look "I never thought I'd see one close." Crystal said as she traced her hand on the bike.

"Yeah. I made this bad boy along with my bro. It easily gets to 100KM/H, and the dueling on it is smooth and good." Alexandru said as they were looking at his bike.

"I think your girl holds on tight as you fly with this." Crystal said masking her actual question.

"Oh no, I am actually single. " Alexandru said.

-jackpot!- "Soooooo, do you live anywhere close by?" Crystal asked.

"No, I don't. I am on vacation and luck has it this is my hotel." Alexandru said.

"Really?" -My luck...- "Well, it is getting late and I assume you're tired as well." She said.

"A bit. But I'm doing well." Alexandru said.

"In that case, we will leave you be. Come on, Yuji!" Crystal called Yuji with a hint of annoyance. His antic was not forgotten.

"Ok..."

"I swear...Crystal is a bit hungry, isn't she?" Magisa said referring to Crystal's previous, almost obvious, glaring at Alexandru. Alexandru chucked which grabbed her attention. "Hm?" she turned to him, but he acted as if nothing happened and went on his way. "Did he...?"

Later that evening, everyone was in their hotel rooms and either asleep or awake. Yuji was awake along with Takeru, but Ame was sleeping in the room next to theirs.

" Did he really?" Takeru whispered.

"Yeah!" Yuji was also whispering "He one turn killed that guy! It was like he saw his trap coming as well!"

"And he is the Chosen?" Takeru asked.

"I-" at that moment he recalled him not having the earing "I don't know..."

"What?" Takerun was confused.

"He didn't have the cross earing Vasile told us about and his deck was not like my Constellars in the least. " Yuji said recalling what he saw.

Magisa was floating above them "Yes. I also didn't feel the presence of the cards he should've received, nor sensed his stone anywhere."

-Did we end up finding the wrong guy?- he thought about it -Not possible. Something must be up!-

"Look, if anything, we'll talk to him tomorrow, ok?" Takeru yawned. It was pretty late and they should've gone to sleep a while ago. "I am hitting the sack. Good Night."

"Goodnight..." Yuji had problems sleeping but he eventually did it.

In another room, 1 floor above them, Alex was unpacking, but something was odd. He didn't have this luggage when he saved Yuji and the rest.-Good call sending this ahead- he unpacked and pulled out a box, and inside of it was a deck with a cross-shaped earing on it that contained a purple stone -I cannot believe this...they found me too soon-

At the safehouse where Yukimo and his group was. "Good." Rat was looking over some monitors that recorded the street. "It seems that the fight ended."

"We could've been in real trouble if he stood in the street for too long. " Yukimo said pointing out the obvious.

"No kidding. " Ayame said agreeing to his words.

"Oh, give it a rest. The Red and Blue Chosen got out of it safely." At Rat's words, they all perked up and stared at him.

"Yuji and Ame?!" Rachel was shocked to hear they were in Romania "They're here?"

"Uhhhh, Yukimo? Where exactly did you find her?" Rat asked since she seemed to know Yuji and Ame more than Rat thought.

Yukimo told him who exactly Rachel was. "Keep that in mind, Rat." He also told him how she joined them.

"Oh my, oh my!" he turned to Rachel "So you're a friend of those 2 chosen, I see. Interesting."

"Did they manage to escape?" Rachel was worried about them.

"Yes! Absolutely! Well, the red one took a gamble when he got on the bike of the purple chosen, but it was nothing to worry about." Rat said.

Rachel sighed in relief as she sat back down. "Good. At least they're safe."

"Yeah, all 3 of them."

"3? What do you mean? Who else was with them?" Rachel asked.

"Him." Rat put up an image on a computer screen showing the group talking to Vasile "Know who this is?"

Rachel gasped in shock seeing who was accompanying Yuji and Ame. "Takeru...He's..." She was speechless.

"Looks like someone is growing in numbers. " Ayame said looking at the image.

"Rat? Any idea where the chosen are?" Yukimo asked.

"All 3 of them are staying at this hotel." he gave him an address "They chose wisely if I am to say so myself. It is a very good hotel."

"Yukimo?" Ayame knew when Yukimo was thinking about something. "What are you cooking?"

"Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"I think I know just the place and time for you to try your system. " Yukimo said.

After that, they've started to plan an assault on Yuji and the rest. But little did they know that their job will not be as they expected. "AHHHHH!" He screamed as a blade pierced his body. The one that did it resembled a monster with a blade in its hand and some kind of armor, but where it did not have armor was not skin, instead, he had blue energy pulsating.

"Bun [Good]..." He was walking around through them

"Te-am prins! [I gotcha!]" As he charged at him with a gun, a blue bullet flew right in his neck and killed him.

"Vanisher..." he glanced back and saw another monster with a sniper rifle sitting on top of a roof. It was similar to the other one.

"Te rog...[Please...]" His leg was shot "Ce vrei? [What do you want?]" You could see the terror in his eyes.

"Unde sunt oameni care au fost luati azi in urma atacului? [Where are the ones who were taken during the attack from today?]" He asked.

"Habar n-am! [I have no idea!]" he was shouting in fear.

He narrowed his eyes at him and stepped on his shot leg "MINTI! [You're lying!]" He shouted furiously.

" AHHH! Bine, bine! [Ok, ok!] Vorbesc! [I'll talk!]"

"Bun...zi lu' Alexandru tot ce stii [Good...tell Alexandru everything you know]" Alexandru really was the killed, as Rat said. Sure enough, he talked, and oh man, he spilled all of the beans. Alex didn't let him go, though, as another bullet flew right in the Commie's forehead shortly after he was done interrogating him.

 **'Nother one down.**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	36. Beach time!

It was the next day after the events that transpired last time. Yuji and his group decided that since this is supposed to be a "vacation" they might as well enjoy it. So they are going to relax at the beach. Not much to say about this...yet.

Yuji was in the water while Takeru was on the beach reading some stuff. Ame needed some time to get ready before she could join them, but Crystal was...well...she pulled out the big guns.

"Hey, Yuji!" Crystal was facing his back "Can you give me a man's opinion?"

"About what-" as Yuji said that he turned around and immediately went speechless when he saw her "What the..." He could only stare at her like any other man would because it seems she didn't bring one bikini. She brought 2!

"Ha! That reaction alone tells me a lot." she acted pretty smug and positive of herself as she changed her bikini from a yellow one to a black one that seemed to be almost skin-tight on her and that turned the heads of all man around. "I only bring this out for special occasions." she glanced at the beach and saw Alex sunbathing, or sleeping.

-Oh God give him strength...- Yuji prayed in his mind for Alexandru.

"Anyway. Thank you for your help Yuji" she winked at him and headed to where Alex was.

"...Poor guy. I can only imagine what'll happen." Yuji said having pity on poor Alexandru.

"What will happen?" she was behind Yuji and unwillingly startled him "Sorry!"

"It's ok..." it didn't take long to notice her swimsuit, which, in comparison to Crystal's, was less revealing and on the cute side instead of the hot one. It was a one-piece swimsuit of a light-blue color with white dots on it. "Nice swimsuit."

"T-thanks..." Ame blushed a bit. Typical of her.

On the beach, as we saw before, Crystal was going in for the kill on Alex. But as she approached him Takeru stopped her as something seemed to worry him."Any reason for getting in the way of my hunt, fire-boy?" she was a bit annoyed.

"Yeah...You might want to go to change...This..." He gulped looking at her."bikini is drawing some shady attention." He pointed at some guys that were checking Crystal from afar. They seemed to be talking but they couldn't understand the words. "Are you sure your other bikini is no good?"

"Look, this is my sure-kill weapon! So outta my way!" She went past Takeru and kept going.

"Wait-" Takeru backed away as he saw the guys that were looking at her moving. -Oh shit! I must warn Yuji and the others- he left to get help.

"Hello, there big boy~" she leaned forward at Alex and talked in English so she could talk to him. "I just wanted to thank you for taking care of Yuji and all that. So look, if it's not too much to ask, how about I buy a drink to say thank-" at that moment she heard a small snore coming from Alex, which had a book on his face. It turns out he fell asleep. "Are you kidding me?" She was slightly disappointed.

"Ceau, frumoaso. [ceau, beautiful]." He went to her along with 2 other people. "Numele e Marius."

"Yes?" Crystal spoke in English "Can I help you?"

Oh? It seems we have a tourist, guys!" the 2 next to him laughed a bit. "So, baby, mind telling me what is a beauty like you doing over here next to..." he looked at Alex and got a bit intimidated. "Uh...Bine ca doarme [Good thing he's asleep]" He cleared his throat as he got back n main track."Next to a sleeping pansy?"

"I had no idea he was asleep at first. But now I think I might wait for him to wake up-HEY!" without her noticing, one of the guys snuck behind her and touched her bun. "Damn creep!" She hissed at him angrily.

Marius and his friends just laughed. "Look, how about you ditch that guy and come hang out with us? We promise you we will take good care of you." he grinned "Really good care."

"As I said, no thank you. I will sit right here" she set down next to Alex "So please leave if you can."

"So that's how, huh?" Marius gestured to one of his friends to get him a drink "Listen here, no none tells me to leave" after his friend got the drink he didn't pour it down the throat, but instead, he threw it on Alex. "That's a warning. You're lucky I don't like hitting girls" Alex woke up " or else you would've-" His words were cut as his pinky finger was twisted backward by Alex who was not happy waking up all sticky and wet.

Alexandru noticed them talking in English "Alright! What happened?" he changed a bit since yesterday. He shaved his beard but kept a small patch on his chin which looked pretty good on him.

"Those creeps came over trying to make me go with them and when I said no...they took vengeance on you." Crytal explained and looked with satisfaction at what was most likely to happen next.

"So that's how." Oh, snap.

"Let me go..." Marius tried to release his pinky and succeded Nenorocitule! "[Bastard] Get 'im guys-"

"Predictable..." before Marius could finish he grabbed one of his friends and threw him in the other one. "Got anything more to say, smart-ass?"

"Te rog nu la fata...[Please, not the face]" The next thing he saw were birds flying around his head after Alexandru was done with him.

Alexandru sighed tiredly as he sat back down. "diots..." he leaned on his back on his chair.

"I..." she was pretty amazed by his sheer combat "Where'd you learn all that?"

"Lotta bullies. You learn some moves when you get sick of them." He answered bluntly.

"I see..."

"Crystal!" Yuji arrived with Ame and Takeru. "Takeru told us about the potential creeps. Are you ok?" he was a bit worried but he immediately breathes easily seeing as she was ok.

"I'm fine. Alexandru took care of them." Crystal said.

"Did I hear my name?" They were speaking in Japanese so he couldn't fully understand them. "Y'know, I might be only 20 but I don't really get time to learn Japanese."

"20?!" Crystal was pretty surprised to hear his age "You're the same age as me?!"

Alexandru laughed a bit "I get that a lot. It's because of my height and beard that many people take me for at least 25 or even 30 if I don't shave in a few months."

"Huh...Do all Romanians grow beards this early?" Ame asked curiously.

"It depends, but it usually starts showing at 15 or 16. " Alexandru answered, which made Yuji and Takeru check their chins for any signs of hair growth.

"Well..." Crystal leaned in front of him. She was going for it now that he was awake.

-Oh God...-

-She's going for it-

-Amen, dude-

"Say, Alex, what do you think of my swimsuit?" Crystal had a sensual tone of voice to try and seduce Alex

"An 11/10 for sure. Pretty nice." At that moment everyone was left shocked, especially Crystal. He kept a straight face and didn't even sweat a bit seeing her bikini, which, twisted necks on the beach.

"What...?" Crystal was honestly left speechless...her 100% sure-kill was defeated.

"Looks like he's immune..." Yuji muttered in Japanese

"Yep...I wonder if he's not swinging the wrong way." Ame said wondering if he was alright.

"Ummmm. Alex?" Takeru spoke up in order to clear his thoughts on the matter.

"Yes?" He ignored Yuji and Ame gossiping.

"Are you feeling well?" Takeru asked thinking he might be sick or something.

"I'm a bit tired, but I'm about 8/10, why'd you ask?" Alexandru replied.

"Is it not tight not enough?" Crystal looked at her bikini and muttered with an expression of utter defeat.

Alexandru noticed her expression and read others like open books. He managed to get a basic idea of what went down. "Ohhhh. I see...Don't take it the wrong way, Crystal? was it? Your bikini is smokin' hot, I am just not really attracted by the body, well, it is 40% body at least."

" Let me guess...the rest of 60% is personality?" Crystal said catching on to the precedence.

"You catch on quick. If you had a duel disk we could've dueled as well." Alexandru said.

"What? A Duel?" Crystal didn't expect those words. But she did dislike them.

"What do you mean, Alexandru?" Yuji asked him.

" Please. Call me Alex for short." He told him.

"Alex?" Yuji repeated, but...

"Ugh..." He didn't quite like the sound of the short version of his in Japanese accent "Know what. Lex. It is the nickname my cousin gave me. Use that." He said.

"O-ok...So..." Yuji looked at Crystal.

Crystal was smirking "For a matter of fact I am a duelist and I do have a disk." she turned to Ame "Can you be a sweetheart and go grab my disk form my luggage?"

"Sure. " Ame replied and went back to the hotel.

"Where's your duel disk, Lex?" Takeru asked using his nickname.

"Right behind me." He pointed at his bike which was parked at the edge of the beach "Let me go grab it." He went to his bike and pressed a button which ejected the dueling set-up which revealed itself to a duel disk that acts as a part for the bike. He then returned to them just in time as Ame returned.

"Ready?" Crystal had a confident smirk on her face

"As ever." He picked up a deck from his bike before he returned and set it into the disk.

Each one of them went to opposite sites of the field then put their disk up.

"How about you start first, Lex?" Crystal offered.

"My, thank you." He drew his starting hand and immediately let out a swear Romanian -I took the wrong deck...-

 _LEX: LP: 4000, H:5_

 _CRYSTAL: LP: 4000, H:5_

"Oh well...I guess it would've happened sooner or later." Lex stared at her before taking a card out of his hand. "I summon Galaxy Worm!" _A monster resembling a blue worn, almost mechanical, appeared; 1200/1000, level 3, Insect, LIGHT._

"Galaxy?!" Magisa raised her voice in surprise.

"He is..." Yuji immediately knew.

"When Worm is normal summoned, and I control no other monster, I get to summon a copy of him by negating its effect. Appear! A second Galaxy Worm." _Another Worm appeared._

"2 Level 3 monsters?" Crystal read the pattern and recognized it as the one of an Xyz duelist "I take it you plan on the overlay network?"

"Wrong!" his answer surprised her but his next moves made it clear "I activate the spell card, Photon Booster!" _A strong stream of light erupted and enveloped the 2 worms._ "Thanks to this card, all monsters with the same name as one I select, in this case, Worm, have their attack changed to 2000!"

 _Wormx2: 1200-2000_

"Why raise their attack if they cannot attack?" Yuji asked since Lex was the one going first.

"He isn't...he didn't" Magisa knew what was coming but couldn't believe it

"I tribute my 2 monsters with 2000 to special summon this card form my hand. Come, the dragon with eyes as the cosmos, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" _The 2 Worms disappeared and particles were left behind. The particles then came together to form a new form, but much different. The form of a dragon. With a strong roar, the dragon dispersed the light that was covering him and revealed itself as a bipedal dragon with dark-blue armor with red details on its wings, tail, and head. Its skin was blue and glowing, even pulsating a bit, and its eyes...if you were to look deep in them you would see the galaxy itself; 3000/2500, level 8, Dragon, LIGHT._

"Wow..." Crystal was amazed by the dragon that stood in front of her "Amazing..."

" Galaxy-Eyes...one of our warriors. " Magisa muttered.

"So he IS one of us! Isn't that great Ame?" Yuji exclaimed and asked Ame, but something seemed off with her as she looked at Galaxy-Eyes.

"I..." Ame stared at Galaxy-Eyes and trembled a bit

"Something wrong?" Takeru asked.

"Its voice...I hear echoes of hatred and grief..." Ame said.

"The Blue Chosen is right." Magisa narrowed her eyes at Galaxy-Eyes "Something is off."

"I set one card face-down and end my turn. " Lex said.

 _LEX: H:0_

"You burned your entire hand to pull this bad boy out." Crystal looked at Galaxy-Eyes and smirked "Let's see if it was a good trade! I draw!" she drew a card -With this, I can get rid of that dragon!- "I normal summon Cupid Volley!" _A monster resembling a girl with green hair holding a bow appeared; 600/600, level 1, Fairy, LIGHT._ "Next I use her effect! I sent up to 3 cards from the top of my deck to the grave to increase her level by the same amount, and I chose to send only 1."

 _Cupid Volley: 1-2_

"Sorry dear, but the dragon must go. I activate the ritual spell, Machine Angel Ritual! I use Cupid Volley and Cyber Angel Idaten in my hand to Ritual Summon!"

"Oh? Ritual Summoning?" Lex seemed interested in Crystal's Ritual Summoning.

 _An altar appeared behind her as Cupid Volley and Idaten turned to dust and went into the flame. "_ Come! The gracious deity of war, Cyber Angel Dakini!" _Out of the flame, a new monster came out. Female, like most of her monsters, with multiple arms holding 2 swords and a spear; 2700/2400, level 8, Fairy, LIGHT._ "Idaten's effect! When she is tributed all my Ritual Monster's gain 1000 attack!"

"An effect that triggers regardless of where the monster is tributed?" Lex commented. True enough, usually monsters are tributed form the field. But in Ritual Summoning, the materials used are treated as being tributed no matter where they used form.

 _Dakini: 2700-3700_

"Not bad" Lex smiled.

"If you think this is "not bad" then watch this! Dakini attacks your Galaxy-Eyes!" _Dakini charged at Galaxy-Eyes but before her weapons made contact, both monsters disappeared._

"What?!" Crystal was caught completely off-guard by this.

"What happened? Both of them just...vanished!" Yuji said looking at the field.

"Sorry, but when Galaxy-Eyes battles, I can target your monster and banish it along with my monster until the end of the Battle Phase. " Lex said explaining what happened.

"It has such an effect?!" Crystal was surprised by Galaxy-Eyes' effect "I move on to my Main Phase 2!" _The 2 Monsters reappeared on the field._ -That effect is pretty powerful. But there are ways around it- "I set one card face-down and end my turn! at this point Dakini losses her attack boost."

 _Dakini: 3700-2700_

 _CRYSTAL: H: 2_

"My turn! I draw!" he drew one card "I attack Dakini with Galaxy-Eyes!" _The dragon began charging a blue energy blast in its jaws._

"I activate my trap card, Unbreakable Spirit! Thanks to its effect, since I only control Dakini, I can increase her attack up to your dragon's attack!" _Dakini was covered by a blue aura as her attack was raised: 2700-5700._

"Not a bad move. But not good enough! Galaxy-Eyes, attack!" Lex was not going to stop.

"What?!" everyone was shocked by his decision. It was pure suicide.

 _The dragon fired at Dakin, but she blocked the blast with her weapons._ "I activate Galaxy-Eyes' effect!" _The 2 monsters disappeared._

"Tch. So it is not just when I attack..." Crytal muttered.

" It is not, but I suggest you watch your six."

 _Before she could realize, Crystal was hit by Galaxy-Eyes' blast that was supposed to vanish with Dakini._ "How..." she was completely confused.

"When Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon banishes a monster, I can send this card to the grave." Lex pointed behind Crystal

Crystal turned around and saw a small monster that looked that a wanderer dressed in blue clothing. "What is that?"

"Dimension Wanderer. When I use its effect, as I said before, you take 3000 points of damage!" Lex stated.

 _CRYSTAL: LP: 4000-1000_

"3000 just like that?!" Yuji exclaimed as Lex took out 3 quarters of Crystal's LP without even destroying her monster first.

"Hey, hey, hey! Are you for real?" Takeru said.

"I now end my turn! Return to me, Galaxy-Eyes!" _His dragon reappeared along with Dakini._ "Your move."

"You're good...really good." Crystal admitted.

"Thanks, although your use of Ritual is not that shabby either. If not for Galaxy-Eyes effect then I would be in troubles." Lex said.

"I take it that is your ace?" Crystal said.

" I guess you could say that. " Lex looked at Galaxy-Eyes "He is my key to peace."

 **'Nother one down.**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	37. Moon's light

Last time, Alexandru, now nicknamed Lex, has engaged in a duel with Crystal and revealed to everyone his Galaxy/Photon deck which confirms him as a chosen.

 _LEX: LP: 4000, H: 0_

 _CRYSTAL: LP: 1000, H: 2_

"My turn, I draw!" Crystal drew one card. "Good. I activate the spell card, Fulfillment of the Contract! Thanks to its effect, I revive Idaten and equip it with this card. But I must pay 800 life points as its cost."

 _CRYSTAL: 1000-200_

 _Idaten appeared; 1600/2000, level 6, Fairy, LIGHT_

"That's one of the monster's you used to summon Dakini. " Lex said.

"Yes, good to know you have a good memory. But, now I equip Idaten with the equip spell, Ritual Weapon! It can only be equipped onto a level 6 or lower Ritual Monster, but Idaten is the right level, 6, so she gains 1500 attack and defense points!" _A weapon appeared. A crossbow attached to her wrist_ _: 1600/2000-3100/3500._

Lex narrowed his eyes at Idaten "3100 Attack?!"

"Exactly! Idaten, attack Galaxy-Eyes!" _She aimed it at Galaxy-Eyes and shot an arrow at the dragon._

"Galaxy-Eyes' effect!" _The Dragon and Idaten disappeared._

"Since Idaten is no more, the cards equipped to her are sent to the grave. BUT! I attack you directly with Dakini!" _Dakini charged at him with speed, but she was stopped at a blue gate that appeared in front of her._

"The trap, Counter Gate! Your direct attack is negated and I draw one card!" he drew a card "Since you do not have any more attack that means my dragon returns!" _Galaxy-Eyes and Idaten reappeared._

"You were prepared for that?" Crytal asked already getting frustrated.

"I am well aware of my dragon's weakness. His ability, although useful, leaves me open. So I prepared counter-measures." Lex said.

"You're good..."

"You're not too bad yourself."

"Hmph." Crystal smiled "I set one card face-down and end my turn." -Good luck getting past Mirror Force-

"My turn! I draw!" he drew a card. "I activate the spell, Galaxy Cyclone!" _Around the field, a blue mist that created a cyclone appeared and at its center was Crystal's face-down._

"What's this?!" Crystal asked.

"Galaxy Cyclone's effect! I target one set card and destroy it!" Lex stated. _Crystal could only watch as her card was taken into the cyclone and vanished._ "I prefer not to take chances. Attack! Galaxy-Eyes!" _Galaxy-Eyes opened its maw and fired a strong blast at Dakini, destroying her and erasing the rest of Crystal's monsters._

 _LEX: LP: 4000_

 _CRYSTAL: LP: 200-0_

"Damn..." Crystal collapsed on her butt. "I didn't even get to scratch you!"

"I guess my Galaxy deck is a bit much, huh?" He offered Crystal a hand. "But overall, that was a good match. So how about it? Wanna grab a drink later?"

"With pleasure. " Crystal said as she took his hand and got up. "Oh my, you practically lifted me up."

Before he realized though, he was surrounded by Yuji, Ame, and Takeru.

"So you ARE a chosen!" Yuji stared at him with a glimmer in his eyes.

"Drace...[Shit]. I guess I am busted" Lex winked at Magisa, but she narrowed her eyes at him. I take it you and her." He pointed at Ame. "Are the Red and Blue?"

"Yes. I guess you figured out by our stones, right?" Ame said.

"Easy labor. But on the side note. " He looked at Crystal. "That was a Mirror Force?!" He exclaimed as he got a glance back at her card when he destroyed it.

"You know what it does?" Takeru asked. A silly question, but one no less.

"Triggers on the attack and can be pretty nasty. Which one do you run?" Lex asked.

"I only have the normal one." Crystal answered with a chuckle.

"Ah, good. That is good." He seemed relieved.

"Hold on! There are more Mirror Force cards?" Takeru asked surprised of the variety of the trap.

"Oh yeah. And they can be very...very annoying!" Lex seemed to have some personal problems with that card.

"More than the normal one?"

"Way worse."

"Anyway. If you're like us, then where is your stone?" Yuji noticed Lex had no stone on him.

"I don't like wearing that ALL the time, so it's in my room. " Lex answered.

"I see.

"What now, Yuji?" Ame switched to Japanese as to have a more private talk with him.

"We should ask him to join us. Maybe he'll agree." Yuji also spoke in Japanese. Much to Lex's annoyance.

"Hey now! Don't gossip me in my face!" Lex snapped slightly.

"Oops, sorry. " Yuji said apologizing.

"Oh? you were talking about me? I just assumed." Lex said admitting that he was assuming.

"Well, yes, and we were wondering if you would like to come with us to Japan?" Yuji asked.

"Japan?"

"Yes. We chosen must stick together and there is even a group of people hunting us-" Ame said.

"Thanks for the warning but I decline." Lex cut her off and responded.

"Huh? But-"

"I have a life here! This!" Lex cut off Yuji then he pointed all around him. "This is all I know and I am not leaving!" He said with stubbornness in his voice.

"I see...Sorry for asking." Yuji apologized thinking his question upset Lex.

"It's ok. Maybe I'll visit sometimes." Lex said.

"So...what now?" Takeru asked clearly disappointed at the negative outcome.

"I say we enjoy the rest of our trip. We did kinda achieve our goal." Crystal spoke in Japanese.

"Oh, come on! English, or if you would so nice, Romanian, please!" It was quite visible that he wasn't too comfortable with Japanese, but that little outburst did make everyone have a small laugh. "...Va urasc pe toti [I hate you all]" He muttered.

Everyone laughed when he replied like that, and although disappointed that he wouldn't join them back in Japan, it was nice knowing he was a good man with the skill to back him up. They spend the rest of the day on the beach having fun, but Magisa didn't take her eyes off Lex once during all this time, and, sometimes, Lex seemed to be staring back at her.  
What happened during the duel seems to have ignited some uneasy feelings within Magisa that she couldn't shake off.  
Was Lex hiding something?

It was now evening and Yuji was outside looking at the Black Sea before him. Magisa was floating next to him. She seemed worried and troubled. "Yuji." She called out to him.

"Yes, Magisa?"

"What Ame said during the duel, about Galaxy-Eyes letting out anger and grief, it is not normal. " Magisa said as she recalled the duel.

"What do you mean?" Yuji seemed confused. "Are you saying he's sick?" He asked. Can't blame him for not knowing spirit anatomy.

"I don't know. Galaxy has always been complicated, but now..." She recalled what she felt during the duel "He seemed different..."

"How so?"

"I don't know how to explain it, but if I were to guess I'd say he was-"

"Hello, Yuji." Suddenly, someone interrupted Magisa, a familiar voice came from behind Yuji and he immediately turned around.

"Rachel!" Yuji saw her and smiled widely. He jumped up and went to hug her, but she pushed him slowly. "Rachel?" He never saw Rachel act cold towards him before.

"Yuji..." she clenched her fist. "Where is he?" Rachel asked with forced words.

"Who?" He was confused. "Rachel, what is happening to you?" Yuji asked while trying to get closer.

"Don't beat around the bush! Where is the purple chosen?" Rachel snapped at him which made Yuji take a step back in shock at her question.

"What..." her question left him speechless for a few moments. "What do you want with Lex? Or more importantly, how do you know about the chosen?" Yuji asked her hoping she didn't learn from where he thinks she learned.

"Where I know about them is not important! What's important is my mission!" Rachel shouted with determination.

"Mission? Rachel, what has gotten into you?" Yuji asked trying to make sense of what was happening, but it was like things turned upside-down.

"This!" Rachel inserted a card into her duel disk and a strong light blinded Yuji but the caught the attention of someone else.

"Ce naiba? [What the hell?]" Lex was in his hotel room when the light came through the window and went downstairs to check it out, but this time, he had his stone on him. A cross-shaped earing with a purple stone in it.

"So he's the one..." Rachel muttered in Japanese as she saw Lex exit the hotel with the stone hanging on his ear.

"Lex!" Yuji called out to him.

"Yuji, what is happening- HEY!" Before he could react Rachel shot a glowing red cable at him that grabbed his wrist.

"This is a duel-anchor, it forces us into a duel." Rachel said in English.

I don't know if you noticed, but I am not wearing a duel disk at the moment." Lex pointed out.

"Better get one soon then. This bad boy can do more than just hold you." Rachel said as a small electric jolt went through the cable.

"Rachel! Stop this!" Yuji tried begging her. **"** Why are you doing this?!"

" Stand aside Yuji!" she raised her voice at him. "I HAVE to do this!" Rachel was determined.

"Tch. In that case. YUJI! Go get my disk!" Lex ordered Yuji as he seemed to get irritated by the situation, but Yuji did not move as the sight of Rachel acting like this threw him off. "YUJI!" he shouted, grabbing his full attention. "I don't care if you knew her...but when a duelist is challenged, we must honor the challenge."

"Lex...ok." Yuji went to grab his duel disk from the bike.

"So...You a friend of Yu?" Lex asked Rachel.

"Yu?" she seemed a bit bothered by the nickname.

"Yeah, Yu. Do you 2 know each other?"

"None of your business!" Rachel said as she pulled on the cable, but Lex didn't flinch. -He's tough...-

"Hmmm. Nailed it. " He muttered. Not long after Yuji returned and Lex put on his duel disk. "Alright, little lady...time to begin!"

Rachel and Lex went by the shore and activated their duel disk. The duel anchor was holding them both in place, and Yuji was watching on the side. But there were 2 more people watching.

"Do you think she'll win?" Ayame asked as she and Yukimo were watching from a safe distance.

"Win or not. The plan goes on." Yukimo said.

 _LEX: LP: 4000, H:5_

 _RACHEL: LP: 4000, H: 5_

"I'll take the first turn!" Rachel shouted. "I summon Lunalight Purple Butterfly!" _A female monster wearing a purple butterfly costume with a moon-shaped mask on its face appeared; 1000/1000, level 3, Beast-Warrior, DARK._ "Next, I play polymerization to fuse Purple Butterfly on my field with Yellow Martel in my hand!" _A vortex of light appeared and Purple Butterfly, along with Yellow Martel went in it and dissolved into the vortex._ "Bearer of poison! Become one with the agile creature of the forest and give birth to a new beast in the light of the moon! Come! Lunalight Cat Dancer!" _A Lunalight fusion has appeared, it was larger than the other one and it was wearing a mask on its face. It wore a dancer outfit and 2 daggers in its hands; 2400/2000, level 7, Beast-Warrior, DARK._

"A fusion?" Lex narrowed his eyes at it.

"When a Lunalight on my field is sent to the grave, I can activate the quick-play spell, Lunalight Dance of Sorrow! I draw 2 cards and you take 400 points of damage for Lunalight monster among them!" she drew 2 cards. "I drew Lunalight Black Sheep, so you take 400!" _A ray of light shot from the card and hit Lex._

 _LEX: LP: 4000-3600_

"She got damage in on the first turn...:" Yuji muttered as he watched from the side.

"Next, Yellow Martel's effect! When she's sent to the grave by a card effect, I can add a Lunalight spell or trap from my deck to my hand! I add Lunalight Moon Barrier to my hand! Then I play the spell card, De-Fusion!"

"De-Fusion?" Yuji found it odd. "Why?"

"You're giving up on your monster?" Lex asked.

"Just watch! I sent Cat Dancer back to my extra deck to summon her materials on to the field! Come, Purple Butterfly and Yellow Martel!" _Rachel's monsters reappeared._ "Next, appear! The circuit that dances in the moonlight! The summoning conditions are 2 Lunalight monsters! I Set Yellow Martel and Purple Butterfly in the link marker zones!" _A circuit board with arrows pointing in all directions appeared and Rachel's field and her monsters went in it._ "Link Summon! The fastest feline on earth, Lunalight Cheetah Dancer!" _A new Lunalight appeared it was female like the rest, and it was wearing a cheetah costume, no mask thought, just a moon-shaped necklace around her neck; 1500/LINK-2, Beast-warrior, DARK, Links: B-L, B-R._

"I see. You used your Fusion monster as a means to get the needed materials for Cheetah in order to Link Summon. Not a bad play, but costly in its own way." Lex said. "But Cheetah's attack is lower than Cat, so why?"

"I activate Cheetah's effect! I add polymerization back to my hand from the grave!" Rachel said and recovered her card.

-All this and her hand in still strong- Lex noted.

 _RACHEL: H: 4 (Known are: Black Sheep, Poly and Moon Barrier)_

"I end my turn with a face-down!" Rachel said then made a provoking hand gesture.

"Not too shabby. I can see you're set on defeating me." Lex said with a smirk.

"Rachel..." Yuji muttered as he saw how far Rachel's skills have gotten. "What happened to you..."

"I must do what I must to fulfill my mission, and no one will stop me!" she raised her voice as she said that.

 **'Nother one down.**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	38. Moon's set, Red sunrise

Alright, ok ok, alright. Last time Rachel showed up and forced Lex into a duel while Yuji watched and others well. Her strategy let her keep a good hand but who knows her aim.

 _RACHEL: LP: 4000, H: 3 (KNOWN ARE: POLY AND BLACK SHEEP}_

 _LEX: LP: 3600, H: 5_

"Listen. I admit your first turn was not too shabby. But if you think I will go down THAT easy, then you're living in a dream." Lex put his hand on the deck "I draw!" he drew a card "I summon Galaxy Worm!" _A blue worm-like creature appeared on the field; 1200/1000, level 3, Insect, LIGHT._ "Due to Worm's effect, since I normal summoned him while I control no other monsters, I can special summon another worm from my deck with its effects negated!" _A second worm appeared._

-This is the same as last time- He recalled the duel with Crystal -He's going to summon Galaxy-Eyes...-

"I special summon Photon Vanisher!" To Yuji's surprised he did not follow the same pattern as before. _A monster that resembled a sniper in armor and with blue energy underneath it appeared; 2000/0, level 4, Warrior, LIGHT._ "When Vanisher is special summoned, I can add Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from my deck to my hand! a card popped out of his deck and he grabbed it. "I must say, your link monster is rather impressive...so about I show you my own? Appear! The circuit that lies in the center of the galaxy!" _A circuit board appeared._ "I set the 1 Worm and Vanisher in the link markers!" _The 2 monsters became blue energy beams that went into the circuit and made 2 arrows lit up._ "Come forth! The undying sun of space! Galaxy-Eyes Solflare Dragon!" _A new monster appeared on the field, it resembled Galaxy-Eyes, but instead of being blue and having red details on its armor, it was yellow and had blue details on its armor. It also had 6 wings that seemed to be like solar panels; 2000/LINK-2, Dragon, LIGHT, Links: B-R, B-L._

"A Link monster?!" Rachel was surprised by it.

"Wow..." Yuji stared in awe at the dragon that looked like it was forged in the sun. "Awesome..."

Magisa was, strangely, amazed and shocked at the same time **-** Galaxy-Eyes...what happened?-

"Solflare's effect! I add Vanisher back to my hand form the grave! I set two cards face-down, and battle! Solflare attacks Cheetah Dancer!" _The dragon spread its wings and began to pulsate towards Solflare as if they were gathering energy. The dragon slowly opened his its maw as they did and aimed at Cheetah Dancer. In the next second, it unleashed a powerful blast upon it._ _When the smoke settled though, Cheetah Dancer was still on the field._

"I activated my trap...Lunalight Moon Barrier. One per turn, my Lunalights cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects!" Rachel stated.

"But you still took damage." Lex pointed out.

 _RACHEL: LP: 4000-3500_

"I end my turn with this." He said.

 _LEX: H: 4_

"My turn! I draw!" Rachel drew a card and smiled. "I first banish my Purple Butterfly to use its effect! I special summon one Lunalight from my hand! I choose Lunalight Blue Cat!" _Another monster appeared, it was female like the rest and it was wearing a blue cat gym outfit with a moon-shaped mask over one of her eyes; 1600/1200, level 4, Beast-Warrior, DARK._ "Cat's effect! When she's special summoned, I double the original attack of one Lunalight I control! I choose Cheetah Dancer!" _Cheetah Dancer: 1500-3000._ "Next I play polymerization to fuse Black Sheep in my hand with Blue Cat on my field!" _A light vortex appeared and her monsters went in it._ "Cat that prowls in the night! Become one with the outcast from the herd and give birth to a new beast in the light of the moon! Appear! Lunalight Cat Dancer!" _Cat Dancer reappeared on the field; 2400/2000, level 7, Beast-Warrior, DARK._

Lex looked at her field carefully. "Not bad."

"I use Moon Barrier's effect to add Purple Butterfly from the banish zone back to my hand, but I cannot summon it or use its effects. Now...I attack Solflare with Cheetah Dancer!" _The quick feline ran at the dragon got behind its back. Before the dragon could react he was struck from behind and destroyed._

 _LEX: LP: 2600_

"Cat Dancer! Attack his Worm! And due to her effect, you take an extra 100 points of damage!" _Cat Dancer threw her daggers at Worm._ "At this moment, I use Cheetah's effect! When a Lunalight fusion next to its link battles, I can increase that monster's attack by 1000!"

 _Cat Dancer: 2400-3400_

 _Cat's daggers skewered worm to the ground._

"I- !" he quickly reacted and dodged a dagger that was coming for him. The dagger landed in the sand but it left actual markings "What the devil?!" he was surprised by that.

"Rachel..." Yuji took a step towards her as he saw what just happened. "What have you done!" He said almost shouting but Rachel only looked down as she replied.

"What I had to." Were Rachel's only words.

 _LEX: LP: 2600-300_

"Either way, I activate my trap, Damage Condenser! Due to its effect, since I took battle damage, I can discard one card to special summon monster with an attack equal or lower to the damage I took! I summon Photon Satellite!" _A monster that looked like a satellite appeared above the field; 0/0, Level 1, Machine, LIGHT._

"What?" she was confused. "You could've summoned a monster with 2200 attack points and you summon THAT!" she pointed at the satellite.

"Just you wait! I know Galaxy-Eyes won't let me down."

"I end my turn! At this moment, my monster's attack boost fades."

 _Cat Dancer: 2400_

 _Cheetah Dancer: 1500_

"Now show me what your aim is!" Rachel said provoking him.

"WITH PLEASURE!" Lex shouted as he drew a card from his deck fro his draw phase. "First I play the equip spell, Galaxy Zero! With it, I revive my Worn!" _Worm reappeared._ "The monster equipped with Galaxy Zero cannot attack or use its effects. but..." he closed his eyes and listened to the sound around him and in that sound, he heard a dragon roaring. "I use Satellite's effect!" _The Satellite aligned itself above the worm._ "With it, I can target one other Galaxy or Photon monster I control and increase both their levels by their combined sum. Satellite is level 1 and Worm is 3, so they both become level 4!" He declared.

"2 Level 4 monsters?" Yuji knew what was coming.

"I overlay Satellite and Worm!" _A galaxy-eyes portal appeared as the 2 monsters turned into streams of light that went in it._ "The liege of the stars shall descend upon this world and unleash its power upon its foes! XYZ summon! Appear, Starliege Photon Blast Dragon!" _A blueish dragon appeared on the field. It was covered in armor and let out a powerful roar as it hit the field; 1800/ 2500, Rank 4, Dragon, LIGHT, OU: 2._

Rachel narrowed her eyes at the monster that hit the field. The dragon looked at her and let out a slight hissing. "An Xyz..."

"His effect activates! When he's Xyz Summoned I can special summon one Photon monster form my hand! Come forth! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" _Galaxy-Eyes appeared on the field next to Starliege.; 3000/2500, level 8, Dragon, LIGHT._

"He got HIM out..." Rachel took a step back as she looked at Galaxy-Eyes **-** Just as he said it would-

From a safe distance, Yukimo and Ayame were watching the duel.

"It seems our guest has arrived..." Ayame said as Galaxy-Eyes hit the field.

"Yes, and her card should take care of him but..." Yukimolooked at the Xyz "I didn't plan for that one."

back at the duel.

"Galaxy-Eyes! Attack Cat Dancer!" _The Dragon opened its maw and fired at Car Dancer._

"Useless! I activate the effect Of Lunalight Snow Leopard in my hand! Since a special summoned monster is attacking my Lunalight, that monster is destroyed!"

"Not good enough!" Lex shouted. "As long as Starliege is on the field, monsters with 2000 or more attack that I control cannot be targeted or destroyed by my opponent's card effects!" Lex stated.

"Cannot be destroyed?!" Rachel shouted repeating his words as she knew well what that meant.

"Damn it! I knew it isn't good." Yukimo was a bit angry that his plan failed.

 _Galaxy-Eyes continued his attack at Cat Dancer._ "Cat Dancer cannot be destroyed by battle!" Rachel said.

"But the damage is still applied!" Lex pointed out.

 _RACHEL_ _: LP: 3500-2900_

"Starliege, attack Cheetah Dancer!" _The other dragon did the same as Galaxy-Eyes and fired at Rachel's monster, destroying it._

 _RACHEL: LP: 2900-2600_

"Nice try, but next turn I'll-

"JUST TRY!" Lex shouted and surprised everyone. "I activate my face-down, Eternal Galaxy! _Above the field, the same galaxy-like portal appeared as if an Xyz Summon was being performed._

"What's the meaning of this...?" she stared at the portal.

"Due to my trap's effect, since I control a Galaxy or Photon monster, I can use Starliege to summon an Xyz Summon a monster that is 4 ranks higher by using him as material!" Lex stated.

"SAY WHAT?!" Yuji was shocked by such an Xyz Summon. He never heard of something like that before.

 _Starliege flew into the portal and form it orange flames began to appear._ "Born from the last dying breath of the stars. Descend now and scorch the world in your flames! Descend! Galaxy-Eyes Nova Dragon!" _From the portal, the flames came crashing down on the earth and from inside of them a pair of red eyes could be seen. In the next moment, the being inside spread its wings which put out the flames and revealed itself as a bipedal dragon slightly larger than Galaxy-Eyes with an orange body covered by a black armor with yellow details on its knees, elbows, head, and spikes on its shoulders.; 3000/2500, Rank 8, Dragon, LIGHT, OU: 3._

"What's...what?" Rachel backed away at the sight of the dragon.

"Galaxy-Eyes...Nova Dragon?" Magisa was completely shocked by it. "How has such a being come to be?"

"You know what this means, right?" Lex stared at Rachel. "Since it is still my Battle Phase and Nova has yet to even attack, I can use him to attack!" _Nova charged a strong energy blast in its maw and fired at Cat Dancer. The blast itself hit the sand as well and glass formed, it even got Rachel as well a bit as she let out a small cry._

 _RACHEL: LP: 2100._

"With this, I set one card face-down and end my turn. " Lex said.

Rachel was holding her shoulder. "I draw!" she drew one card.

 _RACHEL: H: 2_

-If the information is right, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon can banish himself along with the monster it battles, so overpowering him is useless since I cannot get rid of that effect. BUT!- "I activate Purple Butterfly in my hand! Thanks to her effect, Cat Dancer gains 1000 attack points!"

 _Cat Dancer: 2500-3500_

"Next I activate the spell card, Wild Nature's Release! Cat Dancer gains attack equal to her defense, but she's destroyed during the End Phase. But this is over!" she shouted the last part. "Your LP is a mere 300, your monsters are weaker than Cat Dancer, and with this, I will win!" _Cat Dancer: DEF: 2000; 3500-5500; Cat's daggers we're engulfed in a crimson aura as she pointed them at Nova and licked her lips._

"Finish him, Cat Dancer-"

I activate my trap!" Lex interrupted. "Photon Current! Since you are attacking my LIGHT attribute dragon, my dragon gains all attack points Cat Dancer currently has until the end of the Damage Step!"

"What...?" Rachel realized...she played herself. _As Cat Dancer was getting close to him, Nova Dragon's body began surging with flames. Stronger and wilder they burned as the dragon roared and then stared at Cat Dancer with a gaze filled with anger; 3000-8500._

"This is..." Yukimo clenched his teeth but he immediately relaxed. "Oh well...we have the backup." he pulled out his phone and pressed one of the buttons **. "** And they are inbound. Let's see how he likes red."

"Now, Nova, strike back-" his words were cut by the sound of cars arriving at the hotel. "What?"

Before he can finish, multiple people with red bandanas tied to their arms appeared and surrounded the beach. They pointed their weapons at him and one of them even brought out a duel disk. A familiar face was wearing it.

"Recognise me, shitface?" Marius pointed his duel disk at Lex while smiling.

"You piece of- You're a spy!" Lex shouted at him not even hiding his current anger.

"You can bet on that!" Marius said admitting Lex's accusations. "I've been looking for the one who kept attacking our people, and luck has it that we received an anonymous tip saying it's a man named Alexandru staying at his hotel."

Rachel let out a low gasp as she realized...Yukimo kept a part of the plan a secret.-Yukimo...-

"You sure got here in high numbers..." Lex looked around. "But the blue army is not far. They will arrive here once they notice a big convoy of communist."

"This is why you are coming with us...NOW!" The soldiers pointed their weapons at Lex.

"You'll have to duel me if that is what you want." Lex snapped his fingers and his dragon fired at Rachel, thus ending the duel.

 _RACHEL: LP: 0_

"And luck has it I am free."

Yuji watched as Rachel ran away. "Rachel!" He tried going after her but he was stopped by some soldiers.

"Where'd you think you're going? I need some bargain chips in case he tries any funny business." Marius said.

"You scum..." Lex narrowed his eyes furiously at him.

"Oh, shut up!" he activated his duel disk. "I will teach what happens when you mess with us!"

"Likewise!" Lex growled as he talked and activated his duel disk.

 _MARIUS: LP: 4000, H: 5_

 _LEX: LP: 4000, H: 5_

"I will start first! I set one monster face-down along with 2 face-down cards and end."

"Pretty basic move there." Lex studied his field. -One face-down monster and 2 face-down cards, either a bad hand or a trap. I also have no clue on his deck...but this won't stop me easily- "I draw!" he drew a card. "I summon Photon Thrasher!" _A monster resembling a warrior wearing armor with a blue energy body appeared swinging a sword; 2100/0, level 4, Warrior, LIGHT._ "When I control no monsters, I can special summon Thrasher. I special summon Photon Vanisher!" _Vanisher appeared; 2000/0, level 4, Warrior, LIGHT._

"Wow, big monsters you got there, I am so scared." Marius was talking in a mocking tone. "Get real! neither of them can attack!" He pointed out.

That detail got Lex's attention as it was a detail not many, if not no one, knew. "It seems you've studied this deck."

"Records. I must say, although those guys special summon themselves like crazy they have handicaps!" he laughed. "I swear...The only decent ones are the Xyz and dragon you got."

"How about you look at him! I play Photon Sanctuary! This card allows me to special summon 2 Photon Tokens in defense position!" _The field glowed as 2 orbs appeared on the field; 2000/0, level 4, Thunder, LIGHT._

"My point exactly! Even your tokens are strong but useless!" Marius said pointing out.

"You damn communist. You think you have the right to say what's useless?!" he replied with anger.

"Please, you sound like those guys saying we violate human rights. Everyone knows those are bullshit." Marius said.

"What did he say...?" they were speaking in English so Yuji could understand.

Every communist laughed and several comments about them could be heard.

"What's truly bullshit is your so-called rule! You damn cheaters!" At Lex's words, everyone went silent.

"What did you say?" Marius' voice dropped in volume as he heard him.

"Do you honestly believe communism could so easily return in this country after the events in the '80s? Bullshit! Everyone knows..."

"Don't you dare say it..." Marius looked at Lex with a glare trying to restrain its anger.

" Oh but I am. THE COMMUNIST RIGGED THE VOTES!" Lex shouted out from the top of his lungs.

 **'Nother one down.**

 **Follow, Review, Favorite.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	39. Truth, The fallen warrior and the dragon

Last time all hell kinda broke loose. First Rachel shows up and challenges Lex to a duel then when she loses Yukimo brings in 'reinforcements' by tipping off Lex's identity. But what was truly something was him saying that the communism apparently never won the elections, thus rigging the votes. Just what is going on? **  
**

"You..." Marius growled at Lex with anger.

"The votes were...rigged?" Yuji muttered.

"Taci! [Shut up!]" A commie shouted at Yuji.

"I found that out in Bucuresti. You cowards burned the real votes and replaced them." Lex said exposing them.

Slowly, Marius' angry frow turned into a grin then a burst of large laughter broke out. "Very good! You just confirmed it!"

"That I am the one killing your posse? I am!" Lex shouted without fear.

Magisa immediately reacted to his words. "Killing? Then the reason Galaxy-Eyes gave out such a bad vibe is..." She gasped in terror upon the realization.

"Now that we know for certain who you are...we are not letting you go. " Marius said in a grim tone.

Without warning the communist stormed the hotel and began waking everyone up. "What do you think you're doing?!" Lex shouted as chaos broke loose.

"Simple." A line of people was put beside them and guns had been put at their heads. "You see, each time I lose LP one of those innocent people will end up with scattered brains. " Marius said.

"You...You'd stick that low?!" Lex shouted in anger and disgust.

"Please, this is for the state!"

Yuji was put next to the others. "Guys!"

"Taci! [Shut up!]"

"Yuji? YUJI!" Ame called out to him but she was silenced by a commie hitting her in the head.

"TACI! [SHUT UP!]"

"Damn it, you...ARE YOU STUPID?!" Lex shouted.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Marius asked somewhat confused.

"First off, there are tourists here. Do you think your so-called blackmail won't get noticed by their countries? And if you do shoot...what do you think-"

"I don't care." He cut Lex off. "As long as I bring YOU in!"

"So be it! I use my 2 tokens to Link Summon!" _The circuit board appeared and the tokens went in it, then a powerful light emerged in the form of Solarflare; 2000/LINK-2, Dragon, LIGHT, Links: B-L, B-R._ "Next I overlay my 2 Warrior-type monsters!" _A galaxy-like portal appeared underneath Solflare and his 2 monsters turned into streams of light that went in it._ Magisa, Yuji, and Ame all reacted to a powerful battle cry that came from the Xyz Summon. "The undefeated warrior that challenged the world for its crown! Brake through the walls standing in your path and emerge victorious in this battle! XYZ summon! Heroic Champion-Excalibur!" _from the portal a new monster emerged, a big warrior clad in crimson armor wielding a broadsword stood tall and looked down on Marius; 2000/2000, Rank 4, Warrior, LIGHT, OU: 2._

" Ahhh! I remember him! it was your partner's ace." Marius said pointing out Excalibur's previous owner.

" He is..." Lex looked at Excalibur. " And with him, you will fall here! I attack your face-down monster with Solflare!" _The dragon unleashed a powerful blast that hit his monster_

" OOF! Too bad!" _As the smoke cleared out nothing was n the ground...but there was something in the air; 0/0, level 3, Machine, WIND._

" What is that?" Lex looked at a monster which resembled some type of jet, but it was transparent.

" You destroyed my Mecha Phantom Beast O-Lion. And when he leaves the field I can special summon one Mecha Phantom Beast Token!" Marius said as the spectral image of a plane appeared on his field.

" Too bad you won't have it for long, I attack it with Excalibur!" _Lex's monster raised his sword at swung at the token once, missed. Twice, missed._

" Not so fast, Lex! I activate my quick-play spell card, Scramble! Scramble! With it, since your monsters outnumber my non-token monsters, which I have none of, I can tribute my token to special summon one other Mecha Phantom Beast monster from my deck! Appear! Mecha Phantom Beast Blackfalcon!" _The token disappeared as Excalibur tried to hit it for the third time and another monster appeared. It resembled some kind of fighting jet with an animal head modeled at the front; 1200/1700, level 4, Machine, WIND._

" Oh yeah! And now my other face-down, Aerial Recharge! Thanks to this neat continuous trap, I can summon a token!" _Another token appeared in the sky._

" Tch. Mecha Phantom Beast deck, huh?" Lex said frustrated that all his attacks missed.

"Just try touching me if you can." Marius taunted.

" I end my turn with a face-down. " Lex said.

" My Blackfalcon is shuffled back into the deck during the End Phase due to Scramble, and I also have to tribute the token I have to keep my trap around." _His monsters disappeared._ "But what does it matter? It is just a temporary retreat. I draw!" he drew a card.

 _MARIUS: H: 3_

" Oh, hell yeah! I summon my Mecha Phantom Beast Harrliard!" _A new monster appeared above the field. It resembled an assault-jet with an animal head modeled at the front; 1800/800, level 4, Machine, WIND._ " I use my trap to summon a token! Then I tribute the token to use Harrliard's effect! I special summon another Mecha Phantom Beast from my hand! Come! Coltwing!" _A new monster appeared. It resembled a helicopter and just like the rest it had an animal head modeled at the front; 1600/1500, level 4, Machine, WIND._ " When he is special summoned, I summon 2 tokens! Then I tribute them for his effect! I destroy a card you control and banish it!"

" That I do not allow! I activate my trap! Tachyon Transmigration! I chain this when you activate a card effect, all cards activated before this card are negated and shuffled back into the deck!" Lex stated.

" What?!" _Marius watched as his monster disappeared right before his eyes._ " Grrr. I set one card face-down and end my turn! At this point, I tribute my monster to keep my trap around." _His monster vanished._

" My turn! Draw!" He drew a card. -With this, I could win...but- He looked at the hostages. -Should I?- "I activate the spell, Galaxy Cyclone to destroy your face-down!" _The field became like the galaxy as Marius's card was dragged to its center and destroyed._ "I attack you directly-" as he was about to finish he heard a gunshot and then the screams of the hostages. He was being reminded. "Tch." -This can't go on like this...I have a chance but can't do it- He looked at Excalibur -What would've you done...Bro?-

" Hello? You there? I let you know that I can easily kill them even if you don't attack. So they can rot like that stupid cousin of yours is." Marius said...

Marius did not choose his words well. "How dare you..." he clenched his fist, but his voice was low.

" Like, how stupid it was! Trying to convince people not to vote for us? Like it would've mattered. he died easily too! I just had to spread a rumor that you 2 were supporters of the reds, and when the truth got out. TOO LATE!"

"What...?" Lex didn't know that...and clearly didn't like what he was hearing as this took him completely by surprise.

"Oh? Didn't you know? It was ME who started that incident! I swear people are so easy to- GAH!" Before he could finish a small solar ray from Solflare got his foot. "W-what? A sniper?"

The communist looked around, but there was no one there. "You..." his cross began glowing as he too his duel disk off.

"What are you- Are you surrendering?! HA! Serves you right-"

"SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH!" Marius bit his tongue as Lex snapped at him. " You did this...You made me alone!" Before anyone could pick up what was going on a blinding light came from Lex and in the next second multiple people passed out except for Yuji, Ame, and Marius. When the light died down they saw Lex, his arm covered to the shoulder in a purple armor modeled like a dragon claw, but no markings similar with a duel disk like the rest. The armor stretched to his back where one wing came from his left.

"What the..." Marius backed away. "What trick is this?!"

"That's his armor?! How did he summon it?" Yuji was quite surprised by the development.

"No...Something is wrong..." Ame could feel something was off with him...It was

"Ame is right...Something is wrong...Very wrong!" Magisa said in a terrified voice.

"This is no trick..." Lex had a low voice as he swiped the air with his hand and his hand appeared in the form of energy. he had a small portion of his arm where it seems he had his deck. "I will end this...NOW I use Excalibur's effect! I detach 2 overlay units to double his attack!" _Excalibur put his blade up and the 2 orbs that were orbiting around him went in it which then let out a strong golden glow; 2000-4000._ "Solflare! Attack this filth directly!" _The dragon opened his maw and charged up a blast._

"Why is he doing it like this? If he was to use Excalibur then-"

"The quick-play spell, Photon Transfer!" Lex said before Yuji finished. "Since my Excalibur's attack is different from his original value I can tribute him to add all his attack to Solflare!"

" ALL OF IT?!" Ame and Yuji exclaimed on the side.

 _Excalibur disappeared and only his blade remained. The dragon picked it up and let the energy from its maw cover the blade which now had a powerful glow; 2000-6000 "_ Hey now..." Marius collapsed on the ground. He was scared.. **. "** You don't have to do this...please?" He begged with tears in his eyes but Lex gave him no reply

"This is bad!" Magisa stretched her hand outwards.

"Obliterate him! DO NOT LET HIM LIVE!" Lex shouted. _His dragon threw the blade straight at him and it immediately was followed by a blast of energy that went straight for Marius. But midway it looked like the blade disappeared and the blast weakened, it was still enough to put 2nd-degree burns on Marius tho and even some 3rd degree here and there._

 _Marius: 4000-0_

At this time, Lex's armor faded along with his monsters. The communist woke up and saw Marius, they tried going for the hostages but they were stopped by the Blue Army which arrived shortly after the final strike.

"What?!" Yuji was surprised to see them.

"What is it?" Rachel managed to join up with Yukimo and Ayame.

"What is the Blue Army doing here? Who called them?" Ayame bit her nail trying to find an answer.

"My plan went down the drain..." Yukimo narrowed his eyes as the communist were being rounded up.

"Who did this? The plan was solid! If I lose then we use the communist to further tire the chosen out." Rachel said as Yukimo revealed the rest of the plan to her after she got back.

"But we didn't see the hostage situation. Yet, we assumed it might work for us in the end." Ayame said as she looked down. The 3 were on the roof of the hotel, away from the commotion.

"And now...Who did this? The only ones who knew of those troops were us, the communist and- !" he figured it out as did Ayame.

"That slimy..."

"Rat..."

At the safe house. "Sorry guys...But this country has something special, and HE showed it to me. I owe him big time, so I guess you could say I just switched camps." he talked to himself as he was looking at the cameras. "Not that I was doubting our purpose, until recently. 'The chosen are fakes?'. Please, be original! I saw how true that guy is with my own eyes...And now, I have to leave. And I know just where to go."

Several hours later. The Blue Army arrested all communist and took Marius away to receive medical help before locking him up as well. It turns out the blue army was formed after the truth about the votes surfaced. But soon after things got quiet, Yuji and Magisa confronted Lex in his room.

"So, I assume you can see me." Magisa was floating in front of Lex.

"And hear you. I could ever since you guys arrived." Lex said admitting.

"Lex...what was that?" Yuji recalled how he acted, how he wanted to kill Marius.

"...Payback." Lex said.

"Payback? For what?" Magisa asked.

"Those bastards..." Lex clenched his fist. "They took away my brother, my family is no more either..."

"Your family?" Yuji asked.

"He and I were orphans...at first we only called ourselves cousins 'cause truth be told we were like that much afar. But after picking up dueling...man, have we started acting like brothers."

"And is that your reason for using your abilities to kill?" she looked at him with keen eyes. She was judging him. "The warriors are not here to be part of the human conflicts and used as weapons!"

Lex sighed as if he expected that. " He said the same thing"

"What?"

"Who?" Yuji asked.

"Galaxy-Eyes, when I first summoned him, he talked to me, he still does as well. " Lex said.

"When did you receive the box?" Magisa asked.

"It was some time before the votes, I thought about attacking the commies and even use Galaxy-Eyes as help. But he said I shouldn't." Lex said.

"Yet you still do. " Magisa seemed upset. "What have you done with him?"

" What do you mean?" Lex asked not understanding her question.

"Solflare, Nova, Starliege, how were they born?" Magisa asked further.

"The same way as you I think?" Lex said.

"Yeah, right. Something is completely off about all of them! I can feel the rage they were born from and it traces back to YOU!" she poked his chest but her hand went through instead.

"Look, I never asked for these powers! But since I got them I might as well use them." Lex began raising his voice **.**

"But, why kill?" Yuji muttered the question.

"Because no one listens to the good words anymore. " Lex said bitterly.

"Hmph." Magis left. A disappointed expression on her face.

"Magisa!" Yuji called her out but she kept going.

"Go, there is nothing more to discuss." Lex was clearly in a bad mood after everything that went down.

Later when everyone was asleep, Magisa snuck into Lex's room by simply flying through the building. She got close to his deck which also his stone on top of it. He doesn't seem to wear it during the night when sleeping.

-Such a person is not fit to use the power of my people- she put her hand outwards to severe the bond Lex had with the stone and cards but something cut her off. **-** What?!- she had no idea what happened.

"No, Magisa. He is MY chosen"! A familiar voice echoed. **"** Please, have patience."

"G-galaxy-Eyes?" she was shocked to hear him as she assumes that Lex did something to him. But at that moment she felt nothing strange. She immediately left after that since Lex began waking up. -Galaxy-Eyes is doing all this willingly? Just what is going on with this chosen?-

 **'Nother one down.**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	40. Recalled One last push

Last time, after the communist engaged in quite the bold action to take Lex, who apparently is a communist hunter, Magisa and Yuji faced Lex in trying to explain his actions and why he was using his powers to kill. But they got nothing out of him except that it might have something to do with his late brother and to add up to this when Magisa tried to sever the connection he had with his deck, she was stopped by nonother than Galaxy-Eyes. Unknown to them that Yukimo was the one who let the communist know about Lex, karma caught up to him when the Blue army arrived and captured the communist, which has revealed the _rat_ among his side. But what will this mean now?.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE GOING BACK?!" Yuji shouted as it seems some bad news has dropped.

"It's exactly as it sounds." Crystal said. "Due to the incident last night the principal decided that the trip has become too dangerous and thus we need to go back before anything happens."

"But what about Lex? Or Rachel? I saw her last night!" he tried desperately to get a good response.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. We're leaving in 2 days time." Crystal left before Yuji could say something else. It might've not been the best trip, but they at least had progressed. But what Crystal regretted was that she was returning with no fish in her bag.

"Damn it! We were so close!" Yuji cursed frustrated. "Rachel was right there as well!"

Magisa was floating around him as well, but this time she seemed rather troubled about something. -Why would Galaxy-Eyes side with such a Chosen?- she ignored Yuji completely as he was walking back to his room.

In the meantime, Lex was not losing time. "Tonight...Are you sure the information is accurate?" Lex asked his guest.

"As it can get my friend!" Rat said. "The head of those red bastards will leave its precious house at 8 PM to attend a meeting regarding the war, and he's supposed to arrive somewhere around 9:25 PM same night. If you ask me a one hour gap is more than enough to finish this and disappear!" He said making a small show with his hand describing an explosion.

"Good...But are you sure you're ok?" Lex seemed a bit concerned for his ratty friend. "From what you told me, the ones you betrayed have some pretty powerful people behind them."

"Pfff. Please. Like they can catch this Rat." he was not worried in the slightest about what could happen to him. "Besides, I wouldn't miss the show THAT easily, and neither will the world." He had a sly grin on his face.

"I take it you're going to pull your rat tricks. " Lex said with a slight grin.

"You know it! Once we're done this war is as good as won!" Rat said with a lot of confidence.

"Good. But what about those 3? Do you think they'll interfere?" Lex asked since trouble showed up yesterday.

"No idea, man. Yukimo is a bit hard to read and those 2 chicks with him don't seem capable of pulling off something like that. Maybe Ayame, but I don't know about the other one." Rat said.

"I see...Either way, tonight!" Lex raised a mug of beer.

"Tonight!" Rat did the same and they had a toast. "God! This country has good beer."

Later that day around at 5 PM.

"Are you sure?" Ame was walking alongside Yuji towards Lex's apartment.

"Yes. We must at least convince Lex to come back with us." Yuji said as they were walking.

"But you heard him back then. Why do you think he changed his mind, and besides...can he be trusted?" Ame asked as she now had

"I agree with her. " Magisa said. Her opinion of Lex has not improved, more, it was worse. "He hid things from us, and what is stopping him from doing it again?

"Look, let's at least try, ok?" Yuji said trying to win Lex a chance.

Ame sighed. "Very well...but I do have a grim feeling."

"Hmpf." Magisa really had a bad opinion on Lex. Not only did he use his abilities to kill, but for some unknown reason, Galaxy-Eyes sticks with him. All this did not go well with her.

"Ok...Let's hope he doesn't tell us to leave him alone or something like that." They eventually arrived at his apartment but all they found were 2 mugs of beer on the table. No luggage, no clue to where he went, nothing! " Where is he?" Yuji began looking around.

"Feeling confirmed..." Ame muttered as she helped him and noticed the mugs. " Yuji." She called him and pointed at the mugs. " Looks like he was not alone."

"Those don't tell us where he is though..." Yuji said disappointed.

Rat cleared his throat as their attention went to him. He was hiding in the bathroom when he came out. "You must be Yuji and Ame." Rat said looking at them.

"And you are..."

"Call me Rat, I am an ex-associate of Yukimo."

'What?!" Yuji panicked a bit hearing that.

" Yukimo's?!" Ame followed suit.

"Yes. And before you ask, I am no longer with them nor do I wish to ever be again, and I do not know where they're hiding along with your friend. Unfortunately, I am more of an outside unit. But what I can tell you is where is Lex." Rat said putting them at ease.

"That's a relief..." Ame said. " Wait"

" You know where Lex went?" Yuji asked.

"Easy there, boy. It is not simple in the least. Lex went to finish the business." Rat said which raised their alarms.

"Finish the business?" Magisa caught on to his words' meaning and did not like what she heard. **"** Please don't tell me..."

"Lex is going to deal a crushing blow to the reds. Tonight as well." Rat said confirming her fears.

"Do you mean he is gonna..."

"Kill someone?" Ame continued Yuji's sentence as they were both pretty shocked to hear all this. "But...why?"

"Why? For revenge. And honestly, I can sympathize with him. Those people are cruel beyond belief and must be stopped." Rat said actually supporting Lex's cause.

"Where is he?" Yuji asked.

"Right now? On his way to Bucharest. You're going to need wheels to reach him in time and I don't think your supervisor will agree." Rat said.

"He's right, Yuji..." Ame said admitting their lack of actual help in the situation.

"Either way, we must help him!" Yuji stubbornly refused to give up.

" Help him kill?!" Ame panicked a bit as she misunderstood him.

"What?! No! We must stop him!" Yuji said making his objective clear.

"Stop him? Boy, you cannot stop him. Lex's skills are far superior to yours. Besides, you cannot even summon your armor at will like him. You are still not motivated enough." Rat said pointing out Yuji's lack of skill compared to Lex's but also something else...At will?

"What do you mean?" Yuji asked as Rat's words caught his attention. " Motivated?"

"Well yes. You see, when was the first time your abilities activated and why."

"It was when Yukimo took Karen hostage-" Yuji then realized why he was able to summon such power. "I see..."

"When Ricardo attacked me...I...I don't know what happened. But it felt as if someone was calling out to me, telling me to fight..." Ame squeezed her ring as she recalled.

" Exactly! And that motivation is what can summon your abilities and further enhance them. But first, you need to find that motivation." Rat said raising his voice a bit.

"Still, how do we catch up to Lex?" Yuji asked.

"Well, it's not like I might have a car or anything." Rat glanced at them and they knew what he was saying.

"You're helping us?" Yuji asked in surprise. Rat didn't seem like the man who'd offer help that easily.

"Wouldn't be the first time. know who called the cavalry yesterday? Me. Your good old, Rat." He said as he admitted he was the one to call the Blue Army.

"So it was you that called the blue army. " Ame said figuring out his words.

"Yes. Yukimo got the reds and me the blues. But mainly because I don't think Yukimo will pass the opportunity to claim the Purple Chosen's stone and deck."

"So what now?" Yuji asked.

"Meet me outside in about..." he looked at the time. "20 minutes. We will rush to the capital and make sure Lex stays safe."

As Rat predicted, Yukimo found out about Lex's strike and began preparing.

"This is not good..." Ayame looked over the security cameras around the area and saw Lex heading to the capital on his bike. Time that with the event that is going to happen and well..." If he pulls this off then the country will be in a bit of chaos."

" No. This is a chance. We will intersect him and challenge him! The perfect chance..." Yukimo said thinking he can take advantage of this.

"What about the communist? Won't they intervene?" Rachel asked worried about their interference since their last plan was not mutual and they actually used them.

"Not if Rat knew his work." Yukimo began working at the PCs in front of him. "There! A blind spot. If he doesn't want to lose time he will take this route, it also makes him the closest to his target."

"Alright. Shall we depart?" Ayame said as she got up and stretched her arms.

"At once. " Yukimo said determined not to fail again.

The clock was ticking now. Lex was inbound to give the communist a rude awakening while Yuji and Ame are gonna try to join up with him with the help of Rat. But at the same time, Yukimo as his group will try to seize this opportunity to get Lex.  
Lex was riding his bike on the highway on his way to the capital. His sight death set on his objective, and the wind blowing in his helmet. Nothing could've stopped him easily now.

"Domnule, e aproape. [Sir, he's close]"

"Bun...[Good]." he had bandages over his body. "Va plati scump pentru ce mi-a facut [he'll pay dearly for what he has done to me]." Lex did not know this, but Marius managed to escape from the Blue army and joined up with the other reds. Having been humiliated like that, he's not going to play nice this time.

Back at the hotel, Rat was waiting for Yuji and Ame in the car. He had his phone in hand and hacked into the security network so he can keep an eye on Lex.

"Good. Up until now, no one has made a move." He looked at the time. "But we're not far from it either."

" Rat!" Yuji ran up to him and went in the car.

"Where's your girl?" Rat asked not seeing Ame.

"Ame had to stay behind to cover for me." Yuji then caught on to what Rat said. "And she's not my girlfriend!"

Rat chucked "Very well, let's go!" He started up the car and before you knew it, they were gone. On their way to the capital, Rat couldn't help but ask some stuff. "So, that girl Rachel that was with Yukimo, who is she?"

"A friend. I don't know how this happened exactly, but she now works with Yukimo I guess." there were traces of sadness and regret in Yuji's voice.

"Did you do anything?" Rat had a familiar feeling coming from Yuji. **"** You sound like it was your fault." Yuji sighed and began telling Rat everything that happened that lead to Rachel's departure. The old Rat couldn't help but find a piece of him in Yuji at that point and feel pity for the boy. " Christ kid. Must've been hard to keep that a secret. I imagine Ayame was the one who slowly dragged her to their side, it sounds like her handy work."

"If I would've just said the truth..." Yuji indeed regretted the fact that he hid all that.

"Listen, I know it is not my right to judge this, but you had no ill intentions from what I can tell. You just wanted to help a friend in need." Rat tried to make Yuji feel better, but it looked like he was speaking from experience.

"Yeah...I guess." Yuji looked ahead and saw someone. Someone he knew. "Rat, stop the car!"At his command, the car stopped and he was able to see the person walking down the street. Yuji peeked his head through the window. "Vasile!" He shouted.

"Ce? [What?]" Vasile turned around and saw Yuji. "Yuji!" He was walking with a cane, but he managed to get to the car.

"How? Last time we saw you, you-"

"Alex..." Vasile was dirty and full of bruises. "He stormed the prison we were being held in some time ago and freed us."

"Us?" Yuji noticed he was talking at plural.

"Yes." he pointed to a group of people walking towards the Blue army's territory.

"Did you knew he is..."

"Found out that very night. He changed since I last saw him, but I know he is still the same. Tell me, did you give him the card?" Vasile asked.

"Tried, but he said to keep it. " Yuji said telling him that he still had it.

"I see...In that case, it falls on you." Vasile said as he put a hand on Yuji's shoulder. "Listen, once all this is done, Lex won't be spared and he'd need to flee the country. You must convince him to leave until the heat will die down." Vasile said giving Yuji this task.

"Alright..." Yuji said accepting it.

"No pressure, right?" Rat was being sarcastic.

"We must hurry. but Yuji...good luck."

"Same." After that, Rat started the car again as Yuji waved at Vasile. "Do you think they'll be fine?" He asked concerned about the people walking on the street.

"Vasile had a bad leg, but he'll manage. On the side note..." he looked at the time. "We must hurry. Lex is not someone to waste time."

"Right- " Just as he replied something weird happened. The car slid as if it was going on ice. "What's happening?!" He asked panicked.

"Damn it!" He looked ahead and saw the reason. "Yukimo..." He pulled the hand-break to stop the car from further going haywire and stopped.

He was right. Yukimo was standing in front of them with his duel disk prepared, and he did not look like he was going to let them pass. "Yukimo..." Yujinarrowed his eyes at him then came out of the car.

"Wait!" Rat took out a card from his pocket. "Use this. It should help you get that synchro out."

"Thanks." Yuji took the card and went to face Yukimo.

"Thinking you can stop the Purple Chosen?" Yukimo asked as he looked at Yuji.

"I'm not here to stop him!" he activated his duel disk. "But to keep you away from him."

"Let's see if you can keep true to those words. Try not to fail as you did with Rachel." Yukimo said, mentioning Rachel especially to provoke Yuji.

"Why you..."

In the meantime.

"Are you sure? He isn't that weak..." Rachel and Ayame were staying in the middle of the road.

"Just wait until he gets a taste of my deck." As Ayame said that the sound of a bike echoed in the distance and Lex appeared.

Lex stopped his bike and took off his helmet. "You..." He growled as he saw Rachel.

"Sorry to say this hun. But we'll be taking that earing and deck...maybe your bike as well. It looks pretty good." Ayame said laying down the challenge in front of him.

"Just. You. Try." He wasn't wasting time as Rat said he wouldn't. He summoned his armor and got off his bike, he faced the 2. "I don't have time for you, so I will make this quick."

' **Nother one down.**

 **Sup, Blood here. I just wanna say thanks for the support so far as we are getting close to 1k views. By the time we reach chap. 50 we might be there already, so big thanks to everyone who enjoyed YGO Galaxy until now. Do not forget to review and whatnot as well, I'd like to start celebrating those as well. See ya.**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	41. The dark knight of the stars

Last time things went a bit downhill. Lex went to attack the leader of the communist but was intercepted by Ayame and Rachel. Yuji and Rat went after him but they ran into Yukimo on the way, and Marius is sharpening his fangs to get his payback. This all shapes as a busy evening for everyone.

At Yuji's side of things.

 _YUJI: LP: 4000, H: 5_

 _YUKIMO: LP: 4000, H:5_

"I'll take the first turn! I play Foolish Burial to send Blizzard Falon from my deck to the grave! Then I summon Blizzard Thunderbird!" _A monster resembling a humanoid bird-like creature appeared, it was covered in blue armor and its wings yellow; 1600/1400, level 4, Winged Beast, WATER._ "Blizzard Thunderbird's effect activates! I discard one card to special summon Blizzard Falcon from my grave, and another one form my hand!" _2 blue falcons appeared on the field; 1500/1500, level 4, Winged Beast, WATER._ "Due to its own effect, Thunderbird now returns to my hand." _His monster disappeared._

"2 Blizzard Falcons..." Yuji had flashbacks from the last time he faced them and he rubbed his cheek where one of them scratched him. "But I am safe. " he muttered. "He cannot attack."

"I activate the field spell, A Legendary Ocean!" This surprised Yuji. Yukimo had never used that before. _Before Yuji realized, the surrounding area was flooded and what looked like underwater ruins appeared around them._

"Oi!" Rat was in his car which was halfway underwater. "Try not to drown me!" They ignored him.

"Due to my field spell, my WATER monsters gain 200 attack and defense, and their levels are reduced by one"

 _Blizzard Falcon X2: 1500/1500-1700/1700, Level 4-3_

"Why raise their attack if you can't-"

"I activate the ability of my Falcon! When his attack is higher than its original value, you take 1500 points of damage!" He cut Yuji off and stated the effect which was bad news for someone. _One of the Falcons shot out its feathers towards Yuji. But he dodged them just in time as he realized...it's just like last time._

"Not good..." Yuji muttered realizing how serious the situation was.

"I see you are still quick on your feet. Unfortunately, I can only use the effect of 1 Falcon, so I end my turn." Yukimo said.

 _YUKIMO: H: 1 (THUNDERBIRD)_

 _YUJI: 4000-2500._

"I can't lose here. I draw!" Yuji drew one card. "I summon Constellar Leonis!" _A monster wearing silver armor with a blue mane on its helmet appeared with a blade of blue energy sticking out form its wrist as he swung it; 1000/1800, level 3, Beast, LIGHT._ "Due to his effect, I can normal summon again! Come out, Pollux!" _A monster with armor that seems to have been split into 2 had appeared; 1700/600, level 4, Warrior, LIGHT._ "Pollux's effect! I can normal again! I tribute Leonis to summon Constellar Antares!" _A mechanical-looking monster appeared on the field. It was covered in a metallic armor with red energy lines running through it and held a spear with an energy tip which had a sickle at its other end; 2400/900, level 6, Machine, LIGHT._ "Thanks to Antares, I add Leonis back from my grave! And now, battle! Antares attacks your Blizzard Falcon!" _Antares threw the sickle end of his spear and pulled the Falcon close to him as he stabbed it._

 _YUKIMO: LP: 4000-3300._

"How'd you like that?" Yuji said as Yukimo took damage.

"Pretty basic move. But I am safe! Your Pollux doesn't hold enough attack to destroy my falcon without destroying itself!" Yukimo said pointing out.

Yuji looked at his field and realized the same thing. Since Yukimo's field spell increased the attack of his monster, Pollux was even with the falcon. "I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

 _YUJI: H: 4 (LEONIS)_

"If this is all you can do then I'm disappointed. No wonder she left you." Yukimo's words clearly reached Yuji.

"What...did you say?"

"You heard me. I bet you had a bolder move in there but you're just too blind to see it. Just as you were too blind to see what was going on with Rachel." His voice was cold as he taunted Yuji. Almost as if he regretted nothing. "If you would've noticed her and told her the truth sooner then all this could've been avoided."

"What do you know!" Yuji snapped at him. "Because of you, all this started!"

Yukimo smirked as he got the desired reaction out of Yuji, but it was still not enough. "You have much to find out. But for now, know this: she never deserved a friend like you."

" Dude..." Rat heard him loud and clear. "Not nice"

"Rachel..." Yuji clenched his fist.

"I will finish this quickly then." Yukimo drew a card. "I summon Blizzard Thunderbird!" _Thunderbird reappeared._ "Then I play the spell card, Mirrored Ice! Since I control 2 or more WATER monsters, I can add 1 more WATER monster for each of them to my hand. In this case, 2!" _The images of his monsters reflected into ice that erupted from the ground before disappearing._ "Good. I tribute my 2 monsters to special summon Ice Master!" _The water around them started to freeze as a new monster walked to Yukimo form the ruins. Blinding white clothes, long blonde hair and holding a staff with a snowflake-shaped tip, her gaze as cold as the winter, it looked at Yuji; 2500/2000, level 8, Spellcaster, WATER._ _Legendary Ocean attack bonus(200): 2800-3000/ 2000-2200, Level 8-7._

"Not that one..." Yuji stared at Yukimo's monster.

"I activate Ice Master's effect! Once per turn, I can place one ice counter on one monster on the field! I choose Pollux!" _On Pollux's armor, a patch of ice has formed._

"Not good!" Yuji knew Yukimo's style of dueling and knew that those counters are not a good thing.

"Since you control a monster with an ice counter, I can special summon Snowdust White Mage!" _A monster resembling a young man in a white cloak with his face covered appeared on the field; 2000/1200, level 5, Spellcaster, WATER._ _Legendary Ocean attack bonus(200): 2000-2200/ 1200-1400, Level 5-4,_ "Mage's effect! I place a counter on Antares, and due to Mage's effect, his effects are also negated!" _A patch of ice formed on Antare's knee which caused him to kneel down so he wouldn't fall._

"Antares!" he could only watch as his monster was trying to get rid of the ice.

"DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!" Yukimo shouted as Yuji turned his attention from him to his monster "I tribute Ice Master to use her effect!" _Ice Master put her hand up and a violent blizzard raged across the field. Yuji covered his eyes while Rat was safe in the car but his monster let out painful groans as the wind blew them away._

Yuji opened his eyes to see what happened and was left stunned by what he saw. "This is..." The scenery was almost the same as last time...everything around them was frozen and covered in snow and ice.

"Hope you can dodge this. I attack directly with Mage!" _Yukimo's monster raised his hand and shot an icicle at Yuji. But fortunately, e ducked and managed to dodge it. But Rat's car was not as lucky as his glass was broken and the spike almost stabbed him._

"Oi! Not my car!" Rat yelled but was ignored.

 _YUJI: LP: 2500-300._

"I end my turn. " Yukimo said.

-This is not good. I am on my last LP here and he holds the advantage...- He looked at his hand and noticed something. -This is going to work!- He drew a card.

 _YUJI: H: 5 (LEONIS)_

Yukimo smirked as he saw Yuji keep going **.** -That's it...Go further, and let me see it-

"I special summon Constellar Siat!" _A small Constellar holding a pot appeared; 100/1600, level 1, Fairy, LIGHT._ "Since I controlled no monsters, Siat could be special summoned from my hand. Next, I summon Umbreacum Couple!"

"What?" This came as a small surprise to Yukimo since he knew that monster was a tuner and what's strange is that Yuji's deck is Xyz focused, not Synchro. "A tuner monster?"

 _The monster showed a girl with pink hair and a boy with blue hair, extremely small in size to the point where they were using a flower as an umbrella; 500/1500, level 3, Spellcaster, WATER, Tuner._ "Umbreacum Couple's effect! When this card is normal summoned, I can discard one card to revive a level 4 or lower monster from my grave, but its effects are negated and I can only special summon Synchro monster's from my extra deck for the rest of the turn! I summon Pollux!" _Pollux reappeared._

"The level total is 8..." Yukimo said as he calculated the level total.

"The kid is using the card I gave him...I don't know what to say." Rat was still hiding in his now frozen car.

"I guess...Here goes nothing. I tune my level 3 Umbreacum Couple with my level 1 Siat and level 4 Pollux!" _Umbreacum Couple turned into 3 green rings as Pollux and Siat disappeared and left behind 5 orbs of light that went in the center of the circles and in the next moment a powerful light emerged from it._ "Dragon of sacred light, descend from the heavens and bring forth light in those dark times! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Light End Dragon!" _On Yuji's field, a serpentine white dragon appeared. It had 2 pairs of angelic wings on its back and his body was covered in a golden armor; 2600/2100, level 8, Dragon, LIGHT._

"Synchro summoning?" Yukimo saw it coming but he still didn't believe it. His opponent acquired a new trick he could use, but it wasn't his own...yet. "I see you're putting all your faith into this monster, but it is useless. White Mage's effect! I put a counter on Light End Dragon and negate its effect!" _A patch of ice-covered Light End's chest._

"But his attack is still higher! Attack White Mage!" _The dragon followed his command and unleashed a ray of light upon Yukimo's_ monster.

"I activate the effect of Snowdust Snow Turtle in my grave! When my opponent declares an attack I can special summon it from the grave and deal 200 points of damage for each ice counter on the field!" _A turtle shell covered in icicles appeared on the field and the turtle inside emerged out of it. It had blue skin and white pupils as it hit the field in defense mode; 500/2000, level 3, Reptile, WATER. L_ _egendary Ocean attack bonus(200): 500-700/2000-2200, Level 3-2._

"My dragon's attack continues!" _As the dragon's blast headed towards Mage, the turtle shot out multiple icicles out of its shell towards Yuji, but luckily, they melted in Light End's light and only sprinkled Yuji a bit on the face as Mage was destroyed._

 _YUKIMO: LP: 2900_

 _YUJI: LP: 100, H: 2 (LEONIS)_

"Had enough yet?!" He yelled at Yukimo.

Yukimo chuckled. "Good. But you still have a way to go." he dusted himself off.

"I set a card face-down and end my turn!"

"I must say that I am slightly impressed." He looked at Light End Dragon. "Learning a new summoning method, and one like Synchro none the less..." He remained silent for a moment. "But it is still a monster you did not need." He muttered.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Yuji asked as he didn't get his last sentence.

"Unimportant!" Yukimo faced Yuji and placed his hand on the duel disk." I draw!" When he looked at his card he knew what to do."I activate the spell, Snowdust Snowflake! Thanks to its effect I can special summon one Snowdust monster that is level 4 or lower from my deck and place ice counters on it equal to its original level. I summon Snowdust Icy Maiden!" _A monster resembling a girl with long blue hair and white clothes wearing white robes appeared on the field; 1300/1800, level 3, Fairy, WATER._ _Legendary Ocean attack bonus(200): 1300-1500/ 1800-2100, 3-2._ "Due to my spell's effect, she gains 3 ice counters since her original level is 3! And due to her own effect, she switches herself to defense and gains an additional Ice Counter for each Snowdust on my field. In this case 2. " _5 rings of ice appeared on her fingers._ "Next I use her effect to special summon Snowdust Mouse from my deck!" _A small white mouse with little claws covered in ice appeared on the field next to Maiden in defense;400/850, level 1, Beast, WATER._ _Legendary Ocean attack bonus(200): 400-600/850-1050, level 1-1 (Or 0 if that works)_ "When Mouse is special summoned I can add one Snowdsut monster from my deck to my hand. I add Snowdust Frostbite Giant! Now, since Maiden has 5 counters and your dragon has one, that means that there are 6 ice counters on the field, which lets me summon this without tribute! Come! Snowdust Frostbite Giant!" _The ground shook as the giant rose up from within the ruins of A Legendary Ocean. Its skin was made of rocks with ice spikes coming out of his shoulders, his hands and legs were covered in ice as well as his face, his eyes were of a cold shade of blue as it stared down on Yuji; 2800/2400, level 8, Rock, WATER._ _Legendary Ocean attack bonus(200): 2800-3000/ 2400-2600, level 8-7._

"Holy..." Yuji took a step back as the sight of the giant. "But...since Mage is gone the ice counter on Light End no longer negates his effect!" he thought he could use it to protect himself, but he was wrong.

"Unfortunately, Frostbite Giant shares a similar ability. And more...When he is normal summoned, I banish the top card of your extra deck!" Yukimo stated.

"My extra deck?!" _Before he knew it the giant blew a strong and cold wind at him and then he saw Veroios being taken by the wind._ "Veroios!" He called out to his monster as he saw him being taken.

"Since Frostbite negates the effects of monsters with ice counter, you cannot use Light End's effect, and your LP is only 100. This will end you. Attack Light End Dragon!" _The giant rushed at the dragon and caught it by the neck with its arm, but the dragon resisted as it wrapped its body around him and tried to fight back._

" I activate my trap, Defense Draw! Damage becomes 0 and I get to draw 1 card!" He drew a card. _Soon after his dragon gave in to the giant's strength and collapsed on the ground, only to disappear in the next moment_ "Forgive me, Light End..." Yuji muttered.

"Hmm." Yukimo was looking at the field. "I end my turn."

-Everything bets on this draw...please- "I draw!" he drew a card. "This is..." He looked at his card.

"Before you try anything I use Maiden's effect to special summon Snowdust Snowman from my deck in attack position!" _A monster resembling some sort of humanoid snowman appeared; 1500/2100, level 3, Aqua, WATER._ _A Legendary Ocean boost(200): 1500-1700/2100-2300, level 3-2._ "Snowman's effect! When he is summoned I switch him to defense, and if I do, he gains one counter for each Snowdust on the field. I control five in total, so he gains 5 ice counters!" _5 ice buttons appeared on the monster's abdomen._ "Furthermore, when you summon a monster from your extra deck, I can remove one counter to negate its effects and reduce its attack to 0!"

"What?!" This move caught him off-guard. Last time they dueled, Yukimo did not use that effect, he was hiding certain things, he was holding back. -This is bad...what do I do?-

"Heh. Exactly my point." Yuji turned his attention to him. "Rachel came to our side not just because you lied to her, but because you're weak as well. So weak that you were unable to keep her safe!"

His last words caught his attention. In a bad way. "What do you mean...?"

"You see, even if she switches sides later, my...boss." Yukimo had problems with that person because of his methods **. "** Can end her at any time."

"What..." Yuji was left completely shocked by this. "But why...? Why are you telling me this?" his voice began to tremble.

"So you know who's fault it is when she dies." he held back nothing while saying that. But what Yuji didn't know was that he was partially lying. "You're weak, a liar, and a traitor to her." Yukimo kept going.

"No...I tried!" Yuji shouted. "I tried to be there for her, I tried fixing my mistake, I tried making things RIGHT!" Yuji said as slight tears formed in his eyes.

"And look at how it ended!" Yukimo snapped back. "Right now, Rachel is unaware of it, but if I know my boss even a little, then he won't hold back even at the first sign of rebellion. And it'll be all YOUR fault!" He pointed at Yuji. "Yuji Amano!"

"But I..." Yuji had nothing to say to him no more...Maybe he was right. -Am I really as I pretend to be?- Yuji began doubting himself.

"Hmpf. Are you going to let him talk like that?" A strange voice came from Yuji's extra deck. "Are you going to let him talk dirt and leave it uncleaned?"

"Who are..." Yuji picked up a card form his extra deck. It was the blank card form a while ago. "What?"

"Hm?" Yukimo looked at Yuji. -What is this?- he narrowed his eyes at him as a grim feeling struck him.

"Tell me, Yuji. Do you wish for power? One great enough to walk over those that wrong you, and recover that which you've lost?" The voice said slowly luring him in.

"I..."

"Yuji?" Magisa was floating close to him the whole time. "What is wrong with you-" She suddenly felt a similar feeling she felt from Lex. "Yuji?" She saw the card in his hand. "What are you-"

Yuji couldn't hear Magisa. She was talking to him but he couldn't hear anything else or anyone. "Power...?"

"Yes. Power. Do you want it?"

"I...For Rachel. " He clenched his teeth before shouting. "GIVE ME YOUR POWER!"

"YESSSS!" The voice shouted as well as Yuji's duel disk fell and his cards got transported to his arm as hs duel armor formed. But this time it was different. The beautiful bright crimson became like that blood and the armor extended all the way to his shoulder. It had the usual duel disk markings and a spot for the deck to go in. But Yuji's eyes...they had a totally new light in them...one of rage.

Yukimo narrowed his eyes at Yuji. "What have you done, Amano?" He asked in a grave tone.

Magisa stared at him with shock and fear. "What is this...?"

"That's too much motivation..." Rat could feel the aura around Yuji.

"I summon Leonis!" Yuji's voice sounded like there were 2 people talking at once. "Then via his effect, I summon Constellar Sombre!" _A Constellar that looked female with blue-golden wings and a zodiac floating around her appeared on Yuji's field. But for some reason, it looked unsure and worried; 1550/1600, level 4, Fairy, LIGHT._ "Sombre's effect! I banish Antares to add Pollux back to my hand and then I activate her other effect to summon him!" _Pollux appeared, but he too seemed to act weird around Yuji._ "I activate my trap, Copy Knight! Since I normal summoned a level 4 or lower warrior-type monster I can activate this card and summon it as a monster, it also gains the name and level of Pollux. Come! Copy Knight!" _A fantom image of a knight appeared that then took the image of Pollux; 0/0, level 4, Warrior, LIGHT._ "Appear! The circuit that shines in the night! I set Leonis in the link marker zones!" _Leonis became a ray of light that went into the circuit and lit up an arrow._ "Link Summon! Come forth, gentle guide of the stars, Constellar Asteraki!" _A small fairy wearing armor appeared on the field, but as she saw Yuji, she too started acting strange;700/ LINK-1, Fairy, LIGHT, Links: B._

"Not happening! I use Snowman's effect to negate her effects and reduce her attack to 0!" Yukimo rushed thinking Yuji might try something and he wouldn't allow it. _Yukimo's monster took one of its buttons and threw them on Asteraki which was covered by ice and collapsed on the ground._

 _Asteraki: 700-0_

"Her effect makes the monster it points to unaffected by my card effect, so better this than having a monster not frozen solid."

Yuji smirked then chuckled. "Such a wasted move..."

"What?" It was clear to him now...something was not right. -Suck malice...What happened to you, Amano?-

"Asteraki is here for her link. Nothing else." Yuji said.

"Her link?" Yukimo said as he realized the bait.

"I overlay Sombre, Pollux and Copy Knight! With these 3 monsters, I build the overlay network!" _His monsters turned into streams of light that went into a galaxy-like portal that appeared on the field, but the feeling from it was different as the lights from it died down._ "The warrior who slays those stupid enough to stand against his might! Resurrect now at my side and with your power sent everyone before us into endless oblivion! Xyz summon! Rank 4, Constellar Skoteino Astro!" _From the portal, a knight covered from head to toe in black armor stepped out holding a sword in his left arm and chains in his right. He looked at Yukimo's monsters and what happened next shocked those around him;_ 2400/1000, Rank 4, Warrior, DARK, OU: 3.

Yuji's new monster looked at Yukimo's field. "Pathetic." The dark knight said. Wait, it spoke?

"What the?" Yukimo was totally surprised by this. "Did it speak?"

"Holy cheese..." Rat pulled an empty bottle from underneath his chair. "I need to quit..."

"Skoteino Astro is unaffected by my opponent's card effects the turn he is summoned, and furthermore, when he is Xyz Summoned, I can shuffle up to shuffle 3 Constellar monsters from my GY back into the deck to draw 1 card, I shuffle Leonis and Siat from grave back into my deck and draw!"

-But he was not summoned to draw a miracle...he was summoned to BE the miracle- Yukimo thought. -Or disaster-

"I use Skoteino Astro's effect! I detach 2 overlay units, and for the rest of the turn you cannot activate card effects and all your monsters have their attack halved!" _Astro wrapped his chain around 2 units floating around him and got them all in one move, then he threw his chain at Yukimo's monster and tied each and every single one of them down and on their knees._

"All my monsters?!" Yukimo shouted.

 _Snowdust Snow Turtle (Defense mode): 700-350/2200-1100_

 _Snowdust Icy Maiden(Defense mode): 1500-750/ 2100-1050_

 _Snowdust Mouse:(Defense mode) 600-300/1050-525_

 _Snowdust Frostbite Giant (Attack mode): 3000-1500/ 2600-1300_

 _Snowdust Snowman(Defense mode): 1700-850/ 2300-1150_

"Kneel..." The knight spoke once more.

"Attack Snowman! And at this moment I activate my quick-play spell card, Twin Lance of the Stars!" _A lance appeared in Skoteino's hands._ "Thanks to this card, when Astro will destroy your monster you'll take damage equal to its defense!" _Skoteino Astro impelled Snowman with the lance and lifted him upwards with before throwing him at Yukimo. Thankfully, Yukimo managed to dodge._

"That monster's-" Yukimo tried saying but the aftershock hit him before he finished.

 _YUKIMO: LP: 2900-1750_

"Lance's second effect! Since I control 2 Constellar monsters, I can halve Skoteino's attack points to allow him to attack again! Destroy Turtle!" _Skoteino used the lance again and crushed the shell of Yukimo's monster, which sent shards of it in all directions and left scratches on Yukimo, but did not touch Yuji thanks to Skoteino blocking them._ "The effect of Lance applies again!"

 _YUKIMO: 1750-700_

"Nice combo...but why didn't you go for Frostbite?" Yukimo said while whipping his lower lip of a bit of blood.

"My last effect." He spoke again. "By detaching one unit after I destroyed a monster, I can attack again, but both monsters gain their original attack during that battle."

"Even so, if you go after Frostbite, you are not-" He then realized...Frostbite was not his only monster and Lance was still in effect. "No..."

"Yes...I attack your Maiden!" Yuji and the monster said in unison. _Skoteino attacked Maiden, but instead of impaling her he hit her with the lance and sent her flying into the field's spell ruins that then began to crumble._

 _YUKIMO: LP: 0_

"This is not over... " Yukimo inserted a car into his disk and a bright blue light blinded everyone. He was gone when the light died out.

"Coward!" His armor and monster did not disappear. "Skoteino!"

"YES!" He took aim to hit Yukimo from afar as he caught a glimpse of his position but as he threw the lance in his hand towards him it turned to dust, and soon he began doing the same as well. "Magisa..."

Magisa had her hands stretched at him. "I shall not allow this!" Using her power she made Skoteino Astro disappear, and Yuji armor disappear but he passed out.

Rat was still in his car and completely stupified by what happened. "Yep! Totally gonna quit drinking."

 **Finally! This is the last chapter I had to modify and now we can continue on with the story.**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	42. The shadowy show

Alright, last time some things went down that arisen some concerns. Somehow, the newest Constellar was able to do more than flex and/or blush and shocked everyone when it talked as well. But what was concerning was Yuji going berserk and summoning the new Constellar named Skoteino Astro, a knight clad in black armor that destroyed Yukimo's monsters with no mercy in the slightest.

Now, Yuji was out cold in Rat's car, laid on the backseats with Magisa watching over him. But what she was more interested in was the new Constellar.

"...Who are you?" Magisa sounded serious and somehow a bit scared.

"Just another spirit created by the human here. " The monster's voice and Magisa's were unhearable to Rat, which was driving. "You sure took a risk, Magisa. Humans are not as pure as you'd think they are." The spirit said.

"What are you saying?" Magisa asked since his words were news to her.

"I was born from HIM." It was obvious he was talking about Yuji. "This boy's soul is full of emotions of guilt, sadness, regret, and anger..." He sounded somehow pleased listing those, especially the last one. "By mixing those with the power of the Constellars flowing through him, I was born. Humans can dictate our evolution and not even know it!"

"Then Lex-"

"Yes..." He said before Magisa finished her sentence. "I could feel it too back then. His anger and thirst for vengeance." Although unseen, he smiled with malice. "Galaxy-Eyes used it to evolve and attain power...A lot of power."

Magisa looked at Yuji with an expression of mixed worry and fear. "But he never-"

"Hush!" he cut her off once again. "You mean he didn't have any of that BEFORE, but after everything that happened, those sort of feelings tend to stack up."

"How..." She was trembling. Spirits are pure, so how could we allow ourselves to become like...like." she looked at Yuji, and for a second, saw Astro. "Like you..."

"That, my fair-lady, is a question for the sages." His presence disappeared as soon as he said that.

" ...Skoteino Astro..." She continued looking after Yuji as Rat was driving and for a second she even forgot she was invisible to him. "Faster, Rat!"

Rat sneezed. "Someone's saying my name out there."

In the meantime, the duel between Ayame, Rachel, and Lex reached close to its conclusion. With only one outcome visible.

"Rachel!" Ayame shouted as Rachel was thrown back by the blast coming from Solflare. "Are you alright?"

"I..." She got up slowly holding her shoulder. **"** I'll be fine..."

"Maybe, but you're out of this duel." Lex was right...Rachel's LP hit 0 and now only Ayame stood in his way. "After I am done with your partner, I will be on my way."

"Don't think I am such an easy target." Ayame narrowed her eyes at him. She was now aware of Lex's dueling, which she was witnessing first hand.

 _AYAME: LP: 3500, H: 4_

 _LEX: LP: 2700, H: 5_

 _The duel was tight since Rachel lost her field disappeared, and Lex had the field advantage with Galaxy-Eyes Solflare Dragon and Galaxy Stealth Dragon on his field and one face-down._

 _Ayame had 2 face-down monsters, a face-down and the field spell, Curse of the Shadow Prison on her field which has gathered 2 spellstone counters until now._

"It is now your turn, so come on..." Lex did the 'come on' hand gesture. "Show me what you got!"

"I'm gonna! I first flip my Shaddoll Falco to face-up attack position and use his effect to special summon Shaddoll Squamata from my grave in face-down defense position" _One of her face-down monsters revealed itself as a black and purple falcon that looked like it was tied with strings; 600/1400/ level 2, Spellcaster, DARK, Tuner, Flip. Shortly after the shadow of the falcon stretched and another face-down card appeared on the field._

"A tuner?" He noticed the monster's abilities. "Are you equipped with synchro summoning?" Lex asked.

Ayame smirked playfully. "Maybe, so what don't you try and find out?" She wouldn't give a clear answer, thus leaving Lex to question her plays further. "Next, I play Transmodify to sent Falco to the grave and special summon Hedgehog in defense position!" _Falco's body turned into a shadow that soon reshaped in the form of a hedgehog similar to Falco in color and details; 800/200, level 3, Spellcaster, DARK, Flip._ "Since Falco was sent to the grave by a card effect, I can special summon it back in face-down defense mode! My field spell gains another spellstone counter since a Shaddoll was sent to the grave by a card effect! Next, I normal summon Shaddoll Hound."

 _Curse of the Shadow Prison: 2-3._ _A dog-like monster similar to Ayame's other monsters appeared; 1600/900, level 4, Spellcaster, DARK, Flip._

"I use Hedgehog and Hound to Link Summon!" _A circuit board appeared on the field as the 2 monsters turned into streams of shadow that crawled into it. Shortly after, 2 arrows lit up and a monster that looked like some kind of sleeping being trapped in a strange compartment appeared; 1200/LINK-2, Fairy, LIGHT, Links: R, L._

"Hmm." -Those link arrows point to the right and left, nowhere near her field, so what is she planning?- Lex watched her every move, but Ayame was, probably, harder to read than Yukimo.

"I activate Shaddoll Construct's effect! I use it along with Shaddoll Raccoon in my hand to fusion summon!" _Construct's compartment began to glow as the spectral image of a black and purple raccoon went to it and was enveloped by light._ "The master pulling the strings of the shadows! Descend now as your strings surround the pure light and blind those standing before me! Fusion Summon! El Shaddoll Construct!" _Ayame's monster appeared in the Extra Monster Zone. It had a female appearance with a strange, almost mechanical body with a white expressionless face and multiple strings sprouting from its back. It resembled the link monster but larger and more imposing; 2800/2500, level 8, Fairy, LIGHT._

"A fusion monster..." Lex looked at El Shaddoll Construct. "So this is your forte."

"You've seen nothing yet." Ayame had a confident smile on her face. "When she's special summoned I can send one Shaddoll monster from my deck to the grave, and I choose my Shaddoll Beast! And due to its effect, when it's sent to the grave by a card effect, I draw one card! Next, since a total of 3 Shaddoll's were sent to the grave by card effects, my field spell gains 3 more counters!"

 _Curse of the Shadow Prison: 3-6_

"Interesting. But you're going to need a lot more to get past my monsters! I activate Solflare's effect! By discarding a Photon and Galaxy card during your Main Phase, I get to destroy one special summoned monster you control! I discard Galaxy-Eyes Cloudragon and Kuriphoton to destroy Construct!"

"Not so fast big boy!" she smirked at him as she replied quickly. "I use the quick-play spell card, El Shaddoll Fusion! Due to its effect, I can basically fusion summon right now, but I will also my field spell's effect to use a monster you control as well as material at the cost of 3 counters."

 _Curse of the Shadow Prison: 6-3_

"Use my monsters?!" Lex said as the effect surprised him, and left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I use Construct along with Solflare-"

"Not gonna happen!" Lex cut her off. "I activate my trap, Photon Change! Due to its effect, I tribute Solflare to add Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from my deck to my hand!" _Solflare disappeared into the trap as the particles fell upon Lex's duel disk and a card popped out for him to grab._

"My, how thoughtful of you." she was taunting him a bit while seemingly praising him. "Making sure your monster is not used by me, so you sacrificed him. But now his effect will no longer work. I attack your Stealth Dragon with Construct!" _The strings on Construct's back extended and caught on to Stealth._ "I use Construct's effect! When she battles a special summoned monster, I can destroy it before the damage step!" _The strings began glowing as they crushed Stealth and turned him to dust._

"Not gonna deal damage?" he found it odd.

"Not really, but during my Main Phase 2, I sent Construct to the grave to special summon the other Construct! _Her monster disappeared as it was replaced by the smaller version._

-So that's why its links are like that- Lex thought as he caught on to the Link monster's gimmick. -It uses itself as material, then revives in the main zones. It's links, useless in the Extra Monster Zone, are perfect for the Main Zones.-

"Since my monster hit the grave, I add El Shaddoll Fusion back to my hand, and I set it! I end my turn."

 _AYAME: H: 2_

 _LEX: H: 3_

"Not bad. You cleared my whole field and kept yourself ready for more. But know this: If you think you won, then you're far from it. My turn! I draw!" He drew a card. "Perfect! When I control no monsters, I special summon Photon Slasher!" _A monster with a blue energy body covered by armor and holding a sword appeared; 2100/0, level 4, Warrior, LIGHT._ "Next, since I control a Photon monster, I can special summon Photon Advancer!" _A monster that resembled slasher appeared on the field, but it had no sword in hand and held its fist up instead; 1000/1000, level 4, Warrior, LIGHT._

"2 Level 4 monster? Pretty obvious don't you think?" Ayame said. "Plus, they lose 100 Attack points for each counter on my field during your turn as well."

"If it works, it works. I overlay my 2 Level 4 monsters!" _Both his monster turned into streams of light that went into a galaxy-like portal that appeared on the field._ "The liege of the stars shall descend upon this world and unleash its power upon its foes! XYZ summon! Appear, Starliege Photon Blast Dragon!" _A blueish dragon appeared on the field. It was covered in armor and let out a powerful roar as it hit the field; 1800/ 2500, Rank 4, Dragon, LIGHT, OU: 2. 1800-1500._

"This one again?" She looked at Starliege. "Don't you think he's a bit...weak?" Ayame said looking at its attack.

"Starliege's effect! I special summon Galaxy-Eyes!" _Lex's ace monster appeared on the field as it let out a powerful roar; 3000/2500, level 8, Dragon, LIGHT. 3000-2700._

"I gotcha! I activate El Shaddoll Fusion and use my field spell's last 3 counters to fuse your Galaxy-Eyes and my face-down Dragon!" _Ayame's card let out a stream of shadows that tried to catch Galaxy-Eyes but at the moment they touched him the dragon disappeared._

"What?!" Ayame exclaimed surprised.

"Photon Change's effect!" He said growling. Ayame's fusion summoning by stealing his monster was really getting on his nerves. "By tributing a Galaxy or Photon I can either search a Photon card or special summon a Photon monster from my deck, but by tributing Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, I can use both effects in sequence. I add Photon Trident to my hand and special summon Photon Orbital!" _A robotic monster appeared on Lex's field; 500/2000, level 4, Machine, LIGHT._ "Orbital's effect! I equip him to Starliege. Due to this my monster gains 500 attack points and can no longer be destroyed by battle!" _The robot's body morphed as attached to the dragon's chest; 1800-2300._

"An attack power of 2300? Wait a minute! Doesn't that mean-"

"It does!" Lex said confirming her speculation. "Starliege's effect that prevents monsters with 2000 or more attack to be targeted or destroyed by card effects now applies to itself as well!"

"Add the fact that it can't be destroyed by battle and..." Ayame muttered in frustration.

"But I don't plan on leaving either on the field"

"What?"

"I activate Photon Orbital's effect! I send it to the grave in order to add a Galaxy or Photon card to my hand" _The little robot detached itself from Blast Dragon as disappeared; 2300-1800._ "I add the spell, Rank-Up Starliege inheritance which is treated as a Galaxy or Photon card through its own effect."

"Rank-Up?" Ayame said as she widened her eyes. "You-"

"I activate the spell! Rank-up Starliege Inheritance!" _The overlay network reappeared._ "I use my Blast Dragon and Xyz summon a Galaxy Xyz monster which is 4 ranks higher!" _As his dragon went into the portal, Lex's eyes glowed._ "The Lord of the blue Galaxy! Descend now upon this battlefield and make your might known! Rank-Up! Xyz-Change! Descend, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Lord!" _A monster descended from the portal, its blue body covered in armor resembling that of the dragon which yellow eyes staring down at the field. He held a shield in one and in the other he held a large energy blade which he pointed at Ayame; 2500/3000, Rank 8, Warrior, LIGHT, OU: 3._

"A Rank 8, just like that..." Ayame muttered as she looked at Lex's monster.

"This is the monster which shall end you, Ayame. " Lex said. "Photon Lord attacks your face-down monster!" _Lex's monster swung its blade as it charged forward._ "next, I activate Photon Trident from my hand!" _Suddenly, Lord's blade was replaced by a blue trident which seemed to pulsate which energy._ "Trident's effect! When a Photon monster attacks, that monster gains 700 attack points and it can deal piercing damage!" _2500-3200._

"Piercing damage?" Ayame knew what this meant full well...She was in trouble.

 _Lord pulled back the trident then launched it at Ayame's monster, which revealed itself as Shaddoll Squamata, a lizard-like monster made of metal rings which strings of shadow holding it; 1800/1000, level 4, Spellcaster, DARK, Flip._ "Too bad!" Ayame exclaimed. "When Squamata is Flip Summoned I can destroy one monster on the field, target, Photon Lord!" _Squamata shot out its strings at Lord._

"Useless! As long as Lord has a Photon monster as material attacked to him, he cannot be destroyed by card effects!" Lex exclaimed. _The strings burned in blue flames as they got close to Lord, then the trident hit, which created a shockwave that send Ayame flying back with a scream._

 _AYAME: LP: 1300._

"I end my turn. " Lex said as Ayame was barely able to get up. 3200-2500.

-He...he is not pulling his punches one bit- She stared at Lex with a newfound feeling for him...fear. -He won't stop. Unlike Amano or Seika, he will go as far as to kill someone!- She began shaking. "I draw!" -But I cannot back down now!- "I flip Shaddoll Dragon face-up!" _A Dragon-like monster appeared, its body almost mechanical and with a dark purple color like the rest while hold by strings attached to its body; 1900/0, level 4, Spellcaster, DARK, Flip._ "When Dragon is flipped, I select a card you control and return it to the hand! I target Lord-"

"Lord's effects!" Lex exclaimed. "I detach Blast Dragon, which became its overlay, to negate Dragon's effect, then add a Photon or Galaxy card from my deck to my hand!" _His monster tapped the ground with its feet and send a shock that made Ayame's monster fall to its knees._ "I add Galaxy Knight!" A card popped out of his deck and he grabbed it.

"Damn" Ayame cursed. "You didn't just stop my effect but also reinforced your hand a bit. But it matters little!" She shouted. "I activate Scroll of Bewitchment!" _A scroll appeared around Dragon_ "With it, I change Dragon's attribute from DARK to EARTH!" _A Purple aura appeared around Dragon that turned brown._ "I use Construct's effect to fuse Dragon with Shaddoll Beast in my hand!" _The 2 monsters began swirling in a vortex of light as their bodies dissolved._ "The master pulling the strings of the shadows! Descend now and envelop your strings around the strong earth! Fusion summon! Appear, El Shaddoll Shekhinaga!. _A monster resembling Construct in appearance appeared but this time, it was surrounded by 4 towers which were holding it with strings as the monster itself seemed to sit in between them; 2600/3000, level 10, Machine, EARTH._

"A level 10?" Lex said looking at Ayame's monster.

"Dragon and Beast's effects! I destroy your Photon Change and draw 1 card!" _Lex's trap disappeared as Ayame took her draw._ "Now. Shekhinaga attacks Photon Lord!" _Ayame's monster stretched her arm and pointed at Photon Lord as multiple strings shot out towards it and went straight through its body, thus destroying it._

 _LEX: LP: 2600._

"Not so tough now, are you? It seems Lord did not bring my end" Ayame said with a cocky smile. "I end my turn! Now draw your last card!"

Lex drew his card and smirked. "Last chance to retreat now. Final warning." Lex said not even looking at Ayame.

Ayame did not take him seriously. "Please. If something that should be my line."

"Very well then. " Lex said as an orange light erupted on his field. The light causing Ayame to cover her eyes.

"What is this?!"

"I activate the spell, Galaxy Trance!" The light split into 2 portals that appeared on the field. "I pay 2000 LP to special summon one Photon monster from my grave and one Galaxy monster from my deck with the same level, but their effects are negated and attack reduced to 2000, in defense position! I summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from my grave and Galaxy Brave from my deck!" _Lex's dragon emerged from the light with a new monster beside him. The new monster was clad in shining armor with blue details on it and held 2 swords in its hands;0/0, level 8, Warrior, LIGHT._

"Are you planning to Xyz again?" Ayame said.

 _LEX: LP: 2600-600._

"No. As I said, Lord will be your end" Lex pointed down. "Do you remember the materials for Stealth Dragon?"

"Hmm. Galaxy Dragon and...Some other dragon with a name I did not quite get." Ayame said while trying to recall the other monster.

"Allow me to refresh your memory then. " Lex said. "The other one was Shadow Galaxy Dragon"

"And that matters, why?" Ayame said not seeing why that monster matters. "If I remember it only special summoned itself while you control a Galaxy monster."

"It has another effect. But it is quite...expensive" Lex said with a small pause.

"Another effect?"

"By banishing this card along with 2 Level 8 monsters from my side of the field, I can special summon one Galaxy or Photon monster from my grave!" Lex stated, but Ayame was unimpressed.

"That all?" She said with a chuckle.

Lex smirked widely. "You'll see. I banish my 2 monsters along with Shadow Galaxy Dragon to special summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Lord!" _Lex's monster returned on the field as it rose up from the ground and glared right at Ayame._

"This one..." Ayame seemed disappointed. "You disappoint me, Chosen. I thought you could do better, but Lord does not have enough attack to destroy my monster or finish me this turn"

"Who said I have to destroy your monster?" His words caught Ayame by surprise. "The monster brought back by Shadow cannot attack unless I detach one overlay unit from it. "

"And here I thought you had something-"

"BUT! If I detach one, it can attack directly!"

"What?!" Ayame was shocked by the effect but calmed down as she saw Lord was not having any overlay units. "indeed...That would work. But you have no units! " She pointed out.

"Wrong!" Lex snapped. "There is 1!" _Suddenly, from behind Lex, a small galaxy portal opened with a baby-version of Galaxy coming out._ "Galaxy-Eyes Cloud Dragon. I can attack him from my grave to Lord."

"When did you-" She remembered when he put that card in the grave. "You...You planned for all of this?!" Ayame shouted.

"More or less." _The little dragon turned into an overlay unit._ "Now, I enter my Battle Phase." _Lord raised his sword._ "I detach one overlay unit from Lord." Ayame took a step back and was almost ready to run away as well as the overlay was absorbed into the sword, "And attack" _In the next second, Lord struck the spot where Ayame was standing and raised a screen of dust accompanied by a scream._

"Ayame!" Rachel called out to her fearing she was hurt.

When the monsters disappeared following Lex's victory, Ayame was unharmed. A big cut mark right in front of her and she was obviously scared out of her mind, but unharmed.

 _AYAME: LP: 0_

 _LEX: LP: 600_

Rachel went to Ayame as Lex drove right past her. He was already in a hurry, but now he was driving like mad. "Ayame!" One she reached, Rachel began shaking her to make her snap out of it. "Ayame! Get a grip! Come on!"

"Ray- Rachel!" Ayame managed to recover. "Wha- what happened? Where is lex?" She asked

"He...He left...We failed." Rachel said softly.

"It can't be." She looked at the duel log. "I had my fusion and-" When Ayame looked over the log, she gasped in shock. It seems the attack of Lord made her lose a slight grip on reality and thus had a small memory loss from shock. "I lost..." Ayame said as she recalled what happened.

"What now?" Rachel asked scared of what will happen now that they've failed.

"Now..." Ayame stood up. "We retreat...Lex is...too much" Ayame said as the 2 walked away. Later, Rat arrived with his car and passed through. But Yuji was still out, though.

"...Lex was here" Rat said as he saw the damage. "Must've been one of the chicks, or both of them." He said as he passed this place.

"Wake up Yuji!" Magisa said trying to make him wake up but no success. "This is bad..." Magisa dreaded the worse as she thought about Astro's words. -If Galaxy-Eyes was twisted into such forms by Lex's anger and thirst for revenge, then what about Yuji?- She recalled his feelings. -I assume Astro is born from his anger on Yukimo. But what about his other emotions?-

As Rat and Yuji were still behind him, and Yukimo and his posse were out of his way, Lex was focused on the task at hand as he went with speed on his bike on the street. -Revenge...- Images of his brother appeared in his mind. -For him...Revenge. For him...Peace-

 **And with that very first chapter after the big revamp showing the aftermath of Yuji's duel which left him KO and Lex defeating Rachel and Ayame and continuing his objective. Will Yuji wake up till it is not too late? Or will Lex exact his revenge before he even gets close?**

 **You'll have to wait and see.**

 **Also, I hope you liked the Rank-Up, for there will be a lot later on.**

 **Follow, Review, Favorite.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	43. End of the Chase, Phantom Revenge

Alright, so, Lex was on his way to attack the commie's and deal a big blow, Rat and Yuji were on his tail trying to make sure he doesn't end up getting wrecked along the way, and Yukimo and co were out of the picture for now. But the question lingers: What is going down at the hotel?

Crystal was going from room to room to check the count of the students. When she reached Yuji's and Takeru's room and counted them only to find nothing wrong. -Glad to know the kid is not doing anything foolish- Crystal thought as she left quietly not to wake anyone up. But as she did, Takeru opened his eye and checked around to see if she was gone.

"It's safe now. " Takeru said as Ame appeared from under Yuji's blanket. "I can't believe Yuji is doing something like this and you're covering him. " Takeru said as it seems Ame told him everything.

"We have to, Takeru. " Ame replied in a whisper. "It might be our only way to come out of this with something."

"Still..." Takeru seemed to have conflicting thoughts about the idea. While he was not against it, he did not fully approve of this either. "Going with a stranger to make sure another stranger does not do anything stupid sounds hella reckless." He replied after a brief pause.

"I know..." Ame said admitting her own doubts on the idea. "But now, we have to trust Yuji."

"I just hope he returns in time. The plane back home is..." He looked at the time and saw it was tomorrow already. "Tomorrow at 3 PM"

"He will make it. " Ame said. "Besides. Not like we can cover for him in the morning." She said as she knew that Crystal will be looking for Yuji, and when she will check the rooms in the morning she'd most likely find Ame instead of Yuji. "I hope he returns soon..." She said not wanting it to get to that.

"In that case, let's keep going. But I have to ask: If you are here covering for Yuji, then who's covering for you?" Takeru asked.

"I just used some pillows and put the blacked over them" Ame replied.

"You what- How do you know such a thing?" Takeru asked surprised by her trick.

"I used to sneak out at night before I moved out of my parent's house to attend school..." Ame admitted with a bit of shame.

"Sneak out? For what reason-" At that moment Takeru could hear footsteps in the hall. "Quick! Back in the blanket." He said as both he and Ame put their heads down and Ame covered herself so Crystal wouldn't recognize her.

Crystal opened the door and looked around. -Strange. I could've sworn I heard a female voice coming from here.- She went back to the hall and closed the door behind herself. -Maybe the guys have some local girls over- Nah- She dismissed the idea. -Not with the sorta boyfriends around here and the example set by Takeru back then- Crystal kept walking as Takeru and Ame managed to survive.

In the meantime, a certain convoy of cars was transporting a very important man with them. One of which had the country's flag on it and had bulletproof windows.

"Domnule! [Sir!]" one of the officers riding on a bike to the car went closer to the backseat window. "Avem informații că se apropie de poziția noastră. [We have information that he is closing in on our position]

"Marius se va ocupa de el. M-am asigurat. [Marius will deal with him. I made sure of it. ]" The man sitting in backseat replied from behind the window without even letting the glass down.

"Da Domnule! [Yes Sir!]" The officer went back into position.

-Nu-mi vine să cred că a primit astfel de informații. Cum? Doar câțiva oameni, toți sub controlul meu direct, ar trebui să fie conștienți de evenimentele din seara asta. [I can't believe he got such pieces of information. How? Only a few people, who are all under my direct control, should be aware of tonight's events.]- He was grinding his gears trying to figure out how was the information leaked. -Sursele noastre ne-au spus că este conștient de acest lucru, dar cum? ...dacă nu! [Our sources told us that he is aware of this, but how? ...unless!]- He immediately panicked a bit and pulled out a laptop. He introduced a password which seems to have opened up multiple screens belonging to other PC's or laptops and looked through until he found what he feared. "Un Hacker! [A Hacker!]" He exclaimed as he quickly pressed a button, terminating that person's laptop from afar. -Deci, așa sa scurs ...[So, that's how it got leaked...]- He ut his laptop aside and sweat ran down his face. It seems like it was too late now to turn back.

In his car, Rat received a notification on his phone. He smiled and put his phone back as he drove.

"Looks like they found my hole..." Rat muttered. It seems he was the hacker. "Doesn't matter anymore. It is too late for them to change anything, and even if they did, the highway only leads to so many places under red control, which, might have blue army officers on the lookout along the way. Courtesy of the rotten" Rat said chuckling at his own plan. "You're a cheesy genius Rat." Although he could take it easier on the puns.

Yuji, on the other hand, was still out cold with Magisa watching over him. -I can't shake that feeling...- She was troubled down to her very core at the power Skoteino Astro had. -If Lex really uses this...power, on a regular basis, then Yuji, as a first time user, just needs time to get used to it-no!- She perished the thought. -Whatever was that, no matter what, must not be used again!-

She turned her attention forward and tried feeling Lex's location. -The Purple Chosen is close, and we are catching up to him.- She ran through Yuji's deck and pulled out Light End Dragon and the Tuner Yuji used. -Synchro...Maybe...- She put them back.

"We should be rather close by now- What the hell?!" Rat immediately stopped the car and turned off the lights. "What the? Marius?!" He looked at a group of Commie's heading to where Lex was going on duel riders. Rat recognized Marius, despite some wounds. "This is bad...Very bad" Rat took a turn to avoid them and continued his road to catch up to Lex while hoping everything is fine. -If those guys are on his track...Lex needs help. Even he can't face all those guys- He stepped on the acceleration.

Close to the convoy, Lex was right behind it as he could hear and see them.

"Sfârșitul spectacolului, nenorocitule. [End of the show, you bastard.]" Lex increased his speed, but before he got too close another bike hit him and almost had him derail, but Lex managed to get himself stable. "Ce?! [What?!]" Lex looked and saw 3 bikes now surrounded him with a fourth one in front of him.

" Missed me, bastard?!" Marius shouted at him while looked behind to stare at Lex in the eyes. "Like hell, you'll get close to HIM!" Marius activated the duel runner and initiated a program which forced Lex's runner into duel mode as well. "Come on! Time for some payback..." Marius was hellbent on revenge for what Lex did to him.

Lex didn't reply immediately, but eventually " You are a dead man..." He accepted the challenge.

" No...You are!" Marius growled back with anger at him.

In the meantime, at the hideout, Yukimo, Rachel and Ayame were packing.

"I can't believe we've lost..." Rachel said disappointed.

"The Purple Chosen was too much even 2v1!" Ayame said. "He has more than enough skill to defeat us, maybe even the boss"

"Yeah..." She recalled dueling him. "Are all Chosen THIS strong? Yuji didn't have this much skill."

"That's because Amano only started dueling a while ago. " Yukimo said. "Our target was national level, so of course you 2 lost"

"Hey now!" Ayame said taking offense at her and Rachel being the only ones pointed out. " You lost to that kid again, didn't you?"

Yukimo glared at her. "He used a spirit..." Was Yukimo's only argument.

"Even so. Only putting us in a bad light is not a nice thing to do, and you know it!"

"Look. The fact still stands: We lost. And now, the chosen is about to raise an international problem."

"But...Will he though?" Rachel said grabbing their attention.

"What?"

"I mean. You said Yuji was going after him, right? So maybe he will be able to stop Lex" Rachel said earning a soft expression from Ayame who liked her purity, which held on despite all that happened. But Yukimo only took that as naivety and refused to think about it. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Not that sweety..." Ayame said to assure Rachel of her words. "But sometimes...The world can be very cruel to people, and that..." She looked at Yukimo which walked away. " Can change someone drastically."

"I see..." Rachel looked at the floor thinking about Yuji. She was beginning to fear that her betrayal caused the Xyz, Skoteino Astro, to come to be, for from what Yukimo said when he returned, it was Yuji's anger which birthed that monster.

On the highway. Rat was not stopping his car in the least. "Damn it!" He was frustrated. "This road is way longer than the previous, and even at this speed, chances we won't make it in time are high." He looked in the mirror at Yuji. " You better wake up fast kid. I will need your aid."

Yuji was still unconscious, but at the same time...He was dreaming. He was back in that space, white and endless, with his body floating in the void around him. "Huh?" He opened his eyes slightly to see where he was and then he rubbed his eyes to clear his view. "Magisa?" He called out to her thinking she was at it again...He wished.

"Hello, boy." That voice could've been only one thing, and Yuji remembered full well what.

"S-Skoteino Astro!" Yuji yelled as he turned around and saw the black knight standing there, staring down at him. "Where am I? What is this?" He questioned and the knight only chuckled.

"I thought you already knew the first question. This is your mind, and I am just talking to you." Astro said as Yuji tried to understand why he was back here.

"Still..." He paused a bit. "Why am I here again?" Yuji asked looking at the black knight which sighed and stabbed the empty space below him as if it was solid earth, making the whole space blacken. "What- Gah!" A terrible headache took him.

"You see, boy." Astro began talking as Yuji was wincing in pain. "You and the other chosen have more power than you imagine, and yet, only Lex figured out how to use it." He pulled his sword back up which made the darkness fade, and the space they were in became white once again...except 2 dark figures behind Astro. "But you also tapped into it. And thus, I was created, and more like me will come!" He approached Yuji as the headache he had faded and grabbed his chin, making him stare into his eyes. "I am a part of you, boy. Like it or not, you have darkness in your heart."

"Darkness?" Yuji muttered then pushed Astro away. "No! That would mean I am a bad person, and I am not!" He declared firmly but Astro shook his head in disappointment.

"No, boy. That is a different kind of darkness. The one you have is one born from YOU" Astro said making Yuji fling. "Your darkness is what brought me forth! And your darkness will only grow...More and more, until you submit to it" Yuji couldn't see, but under that helmet, he grinned. "Until you are within OUR grasp-"

"YUJI!" Suddenly, Yuji woke up at the sight of Magisa in the backseats of Rat's car. "Good thing you're awake. " Magisa said relieved he was not hurt.

"M-Magisa?" It took him a minute to recall what happened. "I...I passed out."

"Huh?" Rat heard him. "Kid! You're awake!" he seemed happy he was fine.

"Rat?" Yuji turned to look at him.

"I thought you were a goner for a while there. " He said while driving. "After bringing out that big monster and defeating Yukimo, you passed out completely out cold. And more: Your monster talked!" It seems he was pretty shaken by that. "I mean, I heard about the spirits and whatnot, but that one actually talked! I couldn't believe my eyes, and well, ears!"

"Yukimo? Talking monster?" It took Yuji a minute to remember, then he gasped slightly when he did. "That's right!" He recalled the whole duel and even what happened after. "That did happen! But..." he looked at his own hand, which was shaking. "Why do I feel as if it wasn't me who won?" He muttered under his breath.

"Look! You can worry about it later, for now, we have a bigger fish to catch." Rat said as he finally had the target in sight. Lex was in front of them and surrounded by 4 other bikes. "And it seems he is surrounded by sharks. Great!" He said the last past bitterly as they were late.

"Can't we help him?" Yuji asked.

"I don't think it's a good-"

"AHHHHH!" Suddenly they watched one of the pursuers fly off behind them.

"What the?!" Rat and Yuji looked up in front of them and saw how Lex seems to have cleaned the board a bit and even the scales.

Marius narrowed his eyes at him. "We didn't even start and you already got them all..." He said bitterly as he was riding parallel from Lex.

"They were in the way. This way it's better!" Lex replied coldly. "So? Are you still up for this without your pose?" He said mocking Marius.

"You can be sure of that!"

 _LEX: LP: 4000, H:5_

 _MARIUS: LP: H:5_

"I am going first!" Marius declared. "Let me show you a real link monster. One that makes your link 2 seem like a joke and a half." He said mocking Lex's Link monster. "I normal summon Mecha Phantom Beast Raiten!" _A monster resembling a plane with a mouth painted on it appeared on the field flying above them; 1500/1500, level 4, Machine, WIND._ "I activate Raiten's effect! I discard Mecha Phantom Beast O-Lion, to special summon a Mecha Phantom Beast token!" _The plane opened a shaft under it and a smaller, transparent, plane appeared._ "O-Lion's effect! When he's sent to the grave, I get another token!" _A second plane appeared._ "Then I activate his other effect! I banish O-Lion to be able to normal summon another Mecha Phantom Beast monster from my hand! I summon Mecha Phantom Beast Tetherwolf!" _A helicopter which seemed to be designed to look like a wolf appeared; 1700/1200, level 4, Machine, WIND._ "Tetherwolf's effect! When normal summon, I get a token!" _The helicopter opened a shaft under itself and a transparent plane appeared._ "Now...I set my 3 tokens and Raiten in the link marker zones!" _The Link circuit appeared as his monsters flew into it, making 4 arrows turn orange._

"Link 4?!" Lex seemed genuinely surprised by that.

"Deploy! My fiercest weapon! Mecha Phantom Beast Liger!" _Out of the circuit board, a huge carrier made to look like a liger appeared above them, blocking the sun as he did and casting a shadow above them; 2500/LINK-4, Machine, WIND, Links: T-R, T-L, B-R, B-L._ "Liger's effect! He gains 100 attack points for each level my WIND-attribute Machine-type monster have! I currently have Tetherwolf, which is a level 4, so Liger gains 400 attack points!" _2500-2900._ "I set one card face-down and end my turn! Now come one! Show me what you've got."

 _MARIUS: H: 1._

 **Aight. Another chapter is done. And with it, Marius' revenge on Lex is getting started with a brand new custom made (Thank you Hydra for the cards BTW, they are awesome) MPB Link Monster! A Link 4 to that! So who knows what this kitty is capable of.**

 **Favorite, Follow, Review.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	44. Faster than light particle

Alright. Last time Lex caught up with the convoy only to be trapped between 4 Commies, including Marius, who has escaped from the Blue Army's grasp and returned with A FLIPPIN' LINK 4, in order to take revenge on Lex. Rat was driving behind them and Yuji, after a small nightmare, woke up and began watching the duel as well. Now the 2 duelists were on their bikes and Yuji is about to witness a real turbo duel.

 _LEX: LP: 4000, H: 5_

 _MARIUS: LP: 4000, H: 1_

"A Link 4..." Lex mumbled as he looked at Marius' monster. "To think you had something like THAt up your sleeve."

"Indeed. Last time I underestimated you too much, but now..." He tightens his grip in anger. "I will not make that mistake twice!" Marius declared.

Lex smirked. "Good..." He replied muttering. "Last time was so easy I thought I was dueling a toddler"

"Why you-!" Marius suppressed his anger. "No...That is what you want, ain't it?! You want me to lose focus! You think that my own anger will cause my downfall!"

"Who knows?" Lex replied slyly, but in truth, he was the one who had to watch out for anger issues out of the 2. "My turn! I draw!" Lex drew his card. "A good opening. I summon Galaxy Dragon!" _A smaller version of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon appeared next to him. Flying as his bike was going; 2000/1400, level 4, Dragon, LIGHT. "_ Then, since I control a Galaxy monster other than itself, I can special summon Shadow Galaxy Dragon from my hand!" _A darker version of the other dragon appeared surfacing from the shadow; 1900/2000, level 4, Dragon, DARK._ "I overlay my 2 Dragon-type monsters!" _A galaxy-looking portal opened in front of them._

"What the hell?!" Marius exclaimed as he saw it. He was quick to dodge it and continue forward while Lex went in it. "That bastard went in like a-" His words were cut by Lex reappearing in front of him with what looked like stardust around him as if he went through the stars with his bike.

"Xyz Summon! Galaxy Stealth Dragon!" Lex exclaimed. _He was now driving as a black dragon with golden and red details on his armor and pink-glowing wigs flew above him;2000/1600, Rank 4, Dragon, DARK, OU: 2._

"An Xyz monster..." Marius narrowed his eyes at it. "But it can't defeat my Liger!" He declared.

"Try not to choke on your fucking foot!" Lex replied. "I activate Stealth's Dragon effect! I detach one overlay unit to special summon one Dragon-type monster from my hand!" Marius gasped as he knew what was coming. "I special summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" _Stealth Dragon dived into the shadow made by Liger above them as if it was water and as he came back a bright blue light began coming from underneath. A moment later, Stealth returned along with Galaxy-Eyes, emerging from the shadow below; 3000/2500, level 8, Dragon, LIGHT._ "Battle!"

"Oh hell! I activate my quick-play spell card! " Marius quickly said. "Vertical Landing! With it, I tribute Tetherwolf and summon a Token in its place in defense mode!" _The helicopter vanished as a spectral plane appeared in its place; 0/0, level 3, Machine, WIND._ "But because I did, and my token is one level lower, Liger loses 100 attack points." _2900-2800._ "Liger's effect! When I special summon a WIND-attribute Machine-type next to its link, I add a Mecha Phantom Beast monster from my deck to my hand!" He said as a card popped out of his deck and he added it to his hand.

"I see...Tetherwolf had the lower attack, so you thought I'd go for him to deal big damage. But you only changed my target. Galaxy-Eyes! Destroy Liger!" _Lex's dragon roared as it charged an energy blast in its maw and fired at Liger with its full might._ "With that, I now use Stealth to-What?!" Lex was surprised to see that, once the dust settled, Liger was still standing. "How...?" he growled.

"It's Liger's effect! He gains different abilities the more tokens I have, and his first effect makes him unable to be destroyed by battle!"

"But you still take damage" Lex pointed out.

 _MARIUS: LP: 4000-3800_

"Still, my Liger is safe!" Marius exclaimed. True enough, Stealth couldn't destroy it.

"I set 2 cards face-down, thus ending my turn!" Lex said.

 _LEX: H: 1_

"My turn! I draw!" Marius drew a card. "I activate the quick-play spell card, Scramble! Scramble!" _Suddenly, the token flew up towards the sky where it vanished between the clouds._ "Since your monsters out-number my non-token monster, I can tribute any number of tokens and special summon just as many Mache Phantom Beast monsters from my deck! Deploy! Mecha Phantom Beast Coltwing!" _A white chopper with 2 rotors descended from the clouds. It was made to resemble some kind of bird judging from its looks;1600/1500, level 4, Machine, WIND._ "Coltwing's effect! When special summoned I get 2 tokens! And Liger's effect! Since I special summoned Coltwing next to its link I get to search a Mecha Phantom beast from my deck!" _2 planes appeared next to Coltwing._ "Next, I tribute those tokens for Mecha Phantom Beast Kalgriffin!" _As the 2 planes disappeared a larger, griffin-looking plane descended from the clouds;1000/2500. level 7, Machine, WIND._ "This monster can be special summoned by tributing 2 tokens. " Marius said explaining his monster's effect.

 _MARIUS: H: 2_

"This is a problem..." Lex looked at Marius' field. "The total of levels of all monster he has is 11, so Liger gains 1100 attack points. " Lex muttered under his breath as he looked at the situation.

"I use Kalgriffrin's effect! I discard the Mecha Phantom Beast Aerosguin to summon a token!" _The larger monster's bottom side opened and a spectral plane appeared._ "Now, Coltwing's effect! His level, like most of my monsters, is increased by the token's level!" _Coltwing: 4-7._

"2 Level 7 monster...bastard. You kept something like THAt a secret?" Lex muttered as he could see the next move. It was obvious.

"I overlay my 2 Level 7 monsters!" _The galaxy-like portal appeared above them as the 2 planes turned into green streams of energy that went in it._ "The fiercest beast of the sky! Descend from the clouds and brings forth the endless assault from above! Xyz Summon! Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack!" _A loud roar echoed in the sky, as a big, even larger than Liger, monster appeared. It was a large plane with a long extension that connected the main body with a dragon head and claws on the bottom of it; 2600/2000, Rank 7, Machine, WIND, OU: 2._

"An Xyz monster?!" Yuji shouted form the car as the beast could be seen even from where they were standing.

"Now that's a monster!" Lex exclaimed impressed by the monster's size.

"Just. You. Wait." Marius said as his lips curbed into a malicious smile. "Dracossack's effect! I detach one overlay unit to special summon 2 tokens!" _One of the orbs orbiting around his monster split into 2 and took the forms of 2 spectral planes that were now flying beside it._ "Now...I use my Xyz's other effect! I tribute one token to destroy one card on the field and destroy it!" He explained then pointed at Galaxy-Eyes. "So say goodbye to your dragon-"

"It's not going to work!" Lex interrupted. "Due to Stealth Dragon's effect, you cannot target or destroy my Galaxy cards with card effects except Stealth!"

Marius frowned hearing that. "Then I destroy Stealth!" _Dracossack fired a rocket from its maw at Stealth but when the dust settled, the dragon was intact._ "What?!"

"I activated the trap, Tachyon Galaxy Spiral!" _Stealth was surrounded by an orange aura which apparently protected him._ "With it, I target Stealth, and now he cannot be destroyed by battle or be affected by your card effects until the end of this turn!"

"You slippery bastard. " Marius muttered. "But you cannot negate damage! Battle! Liger, attack Stealth! And due to its own effect, Liger gains 300 attack points since my only token is level 3." _2500-2800._ _Liger opened a small shaft in its wing and revealed a cannon which fired at Lex's monster, making it let out a cry of pain._

 _LEX: LP: 3200_

"Dracossack cannot attack the turn I use his effect, but I have better plans..." He pulled the last 2 cards in his hand to his face and smiled widely. "I activate the spell, Phantom Bombardment! With it, I destroy Dracossack to special summon 2 tokens! Then, if the destroyed monster was a Mecha Phantom Beast Xyz monster, I summon a token for each overlay unit it had! So I get 3 tokens!" _Dracossack's body vanished as 3 smaller planes took its place._ "Liger gains effects depending on the number of Tokens I control! 1: Liger cannot be destroyed by battle. 2: Liger cannot be destroyed by card effects. 3: Liger can attack twice per battle. 4: Liger can attack DIRECTLY!"

"Directly?!" Lex repeated as he heard that. He knew that if he allowed that thing to attack, with 2 direct attacks, he would lose...But he was not about to let it happen.

"Also...Let me increase your nightmare. I activate the continuos spell, Aerial Unity!" _As the card appeared the planes moved into formation._ "Unity has 2 effects. When activated, I deal you 500 points of damage for each Mecha Phantom Beast monster on the field, including the tokens!" _The planes began shooting down at Lex but his dragon's put themselves in the line of fire, thus protecting him._

"Stealth! Galaxy-Eyes!" Lex shouted at his monsters as he saw them, but after the barrage was ver they just turned their heads to him slightly and nodded. "I see...Hang on tight..." Lex muttered.

"What the hell was that?" Marius said witnessing the monster's weird behavior. "Hmph. Nice trick. They actually seemed to be alive." He said mocking Lex's monsters. "But this is over! Thanks to Unity's second and last effect, you cannot target my tokens for attacks or with card effects, so you have to attack Liger which has..." He counted on his fingers. "2500+ 3*4...I suck at math..." He, eventually, finished. "3700 attack points! Take that!"

"Tch. I can still get rid of Liger with Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" Lex said.

"But you will still be unable to attack my tokens!" Marius said. "So come on! It's only a matter of time..." He said as he slyly narrowed his eyes at Lex.

-Time!- Lex remembered. -Of course! Marius is not only out to defeat me, but also to buy time for HIM to escape...As if.- "My turn! Draw!" Lex drew his card. "It's time I show you how easy it is to tame your sorry monster! " Lex said.

"Ha! Dream no! My formation is untouchable!" Marius said

"We'll see..." Lex increased his speed. "I activate the trap, Final Attack Orders!" _The planes on Marius' field broke formation and went forward._

"What?" He looked at Lex's card. "I see. So you forced my token into attack position." he chuckled. "Too bad you can't attack neither of them!"

"Battle! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attacks Liger, then I use his effect, targetting Liger, to banish both our monsters!" _The 2 monsters disappeared._ "Your spell offers protection to your tokens only, and my monster's effect doesn't destroy, so Liger can still be banished. " Lex explained. "I activate Dimension Wanderer's effect in my hand!" Lex shouted. "When Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon uses its effect to banish a monster, you take 3000 points on damage!" _A small portal with a small monster dressed in blue clothes on the other side appeared. It waved at Marius before jumping in the portal and a powerful light-blue stream of energy hit him._

 _MARIUS: LP: 800._

"That was a cheeky way to deal damage!" Marius said.

"I am not done..." Lex muttered. He still had 2 cards in his hand. "I discard one Galaxy or Photon monster" Lex put the card: Photon Slayer in the grave. "to activate the quick-play spell card, Tachyon Radiation!" _Suddenly, Stealth flew above as sparks came from its body while it kept ascending._ "With it, if the only monster I control is an Xyz monster with a Photon or Galaxy monster as Material, it can attack directly."

"What?!"

"BUT!" Lex shouted. "If I have a banished Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon when this card is activated, I can tribute that monster instead to summon Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon from my Extra Deck!"

"Tachyon?!" Magisa exclaimed from the car. -No way! Tachyon and Photon cannot stand each other. The other Tachyon cards he used were no issue, but I never thought Tachyon was there as well!"

 _Stealth went as far as he could when a galaxy-like portal appeared in front of him and he went inside of it._ "Dragon with eyes of cosmos that flies faster than the light. Descend upon this world and purge those standing before me! Come! Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" _A red and black haze came rapidly from above as a loud shriek could be heard echoing through the streets. When the haze stopped it did so beside Lex and revealed a dragon with a heavy mechanical-looking black armor with red lines on it. The beast stared with fury upon Marius' field before letting out a loud high roar; 3000/2500, Rank 8, Dragon, LIGHT, OU: 0_

Marius broke a cold sweat seeing the dragon. His tokens had been forced to attack because of Lex's other card, but he wasn't too worried as his spell protected his tokens. "Nice try!" He said laughing at the dragon. "But even that pretty pet of yours can't do shit!"

"Tachyon Radiation's effect...If Tachyon is summoned successfully, all spell and traps you control are negated until the end of the Battle Phase!" Lex explained.

Marius gasped in terror "What did you say?!"

"Thus, your Unity no longer protects your tokens, so I can attack them! Tachyon!" _The dragon opened its maw as the lines on it began pulsating with energy while it made a concentrated blast between its jaws._

"This is..." Marius recalled the hotel. "No..." he muttered in terror. Repeating that again and again to himself.

"Finish him!" _Tachyon released the blast upon one of the tokens, but it didn't stop there as it fired at the rest as well...Out of sheer pleasure.  
_

 _MARIUS: LP: 0_

Marius screamed as he closed his eyes and accidentally went over the railing of the road, falling down the hill. Lex, and Yuji along with Rat and Magisa didn't pay attention to him as Lex increased his speed yet again to catch up to his main target. "Rat!" Yuji called out to him, and he knew what he had to do.

"Come on old lady, one more push" Rat said to his car as he went as fast as possible to catch up with Lex. They were close now, but still not close enough,

-Tachyon...- Magisa was thinking about what she saw. -If he is there, then could Cipher be as well?"

 **And done. Another chapter is done and good to go. So, what did ya think about Lex's Galaxy-Eyes? Tachyon is one of the original Galaxy-Eyes Trio, so I thought it wouldn't be nice to use cards with his name, but not him as well. I took out the number part of his name and there he is. He still has some beef with Photon, but he is more than happy to fight than argue over who is the better Galaxy-Eyes.  
** **Also, this is not the last time we will hear about Marius, so be on the lookout. And with that being said, this arc is close to being finished and have everyone return to their own country.  
**

 **Favorite, Follow, Review.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	45. Black Hole Countdown

Alright. Last time, Lex defeated Marius which had another goal besides revenge, and that was stalling for time, thus making Lex rush the duel by using a quick-play spell to summon Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon and negate his spell which enabled him to attack for game. Now, Yuji and Rat were right behind him in this race against the clock.  
But with nothing standing in his way no more, and an obvious gap in skill, can they really stop Lex? Or would they end up just watching?

The convoy was right ahead of him, with the few guards who tried stopping him now behind him on the road and with a fiery determination to settle things once and for all. Lex was driving through the night with only the street lights illuminating his way as he got closer to the car where the current leader of the communist party, which won the elections by burning the votes, was fuming with a mixture of anger and fear as Lex drew near. - Nu ... Nu se poate termina astfel! Nu după tot ce am avut de făcut pentru a câștiga această poziție, Aceasta ... PUTERE! [No...It can't end this way! Not after everything I had to do to gain this position, This...POWER!]- Were his thoughts before he saw Lex driving in front of his car. "huh?" He seemed confused at first by his actions. Heck, he even thought Lex gave up...He was so wrong and realized it immediately.

"Galaxy Braver!" Lex shouted as his monster appeared in front of the car and threw its blade in the front tire, making the car almost flip over if not for the driver pressing the brakes as hard as he did. If the road was wet, then they would've been done for, but no...Lex wouldn't let them get off the hook that easily. He got off his bike and went to the car which was not moving at all due to the damage. As Lex got closer, the driver came out with a gun, but Galaxy Braver intercepted the bullet with its armor and even crushed the gun in the man's hand along with breaking a few bones. The driver took off shortly while holding his hand in pain, leaving only his boss and Lex.

He gulped, then, as he heard a knock on the window, jumped as he nearly thought he will have a heart attack. But shortly after he straightened his gaze to one of strength and pride, coming out of the car standing tall. He was a man in his late 40's with grey hair but a healthy build judging from his looks. He wore a black suit with a red tie and a red-yellow-blue bandana with the image of a lake in the center of it, the old Romanian communist flag. He was not showing any fear as he stared Lex straight in the eyes, a gaze of pure hatred that made him feel as if his soul was being pierced by flames.

"Deci, tu ești el? Cel care a omorât mai multe forțe de poliție comunistă și a atacat lagărele noastre de muncă. [So, you are him? The one who has been killing off multiple communist police forces and raiding our work camps.]" The man said letting out a sweat.

"Într-adevăr, eu am fost. [Indeed that was me]" Lex replied with no remorse at his otherwise criminal actions. "Și tu ești cel care a orchestrat distrugerea voturilor, revigorând astfel blestemata guvernare comunistă din România.[And you are the one who orchestrated the votes destruction, thus reviving the accursed communist rule in Romania.]

The man nodded then looked at his Lex's wrist, seeing his duel disk. "Am auzit că folosești în mod normal ceva mai fain decât un simplu disc vechi de duel. [I heard that you use normally use something fancier than a plain old duel disk]" The man said remembering some reports. "Chiar mă considerați o amenințare? [Are you even considering me as a threat?]"

"Politicienii sunt cei care încep războaiele, iar soldații sunt cei care îi poartă. [Politicians are the ones that start wars, and the soldiers are the ones to carry them.]" Lex said as he was preparing to insert a card in his duel disk. "Astfel, nu meritați. Nu ești soldat, doar un simplu laș care se ascunde în spatele documentelor. [Thus, you are not worth it. You are no soldier, just a mere coward hiding behind papers]"

The man was silent for a moment after hearing Lex's words. Was he weak? Was he just thrash? No...He still had his pride. "Dacă sunt lipsit de valoare, atunci demonstrează-o! [If I am worthless then prove it!]" He shouted as he pulled out a duel disk. A red and black duel disk with a sickle-shaped energy blade emerging from it.

Lex stopped his hand from inserting the card, Photon Stream of Destruction, which by using his ability, could've obliterated both of them. But instead, he smirked, then started to chuckle right there. "Foarte bine. Dacă vrei să mori luptând ... nu te voi opri. [Very well. If you want to die fighting...I won't stop you.]" Lex said as he went to his bike to give the man some space. He turned around and activated his duel disk. "Miza este simplă: Câștigi, eu plec. Câștig ... vei vedea. [The stakes are simple: You win, I leave. I win...you will see.]"

" În primul rând, înainte de a începe, numele meu este Mihai. [First, before we start, my name is Mihai. ]" Mihai gave his name as he took his position.

"Foarte bine, Mihai. Apropo, un prieten de-al meu va ajunge aici în orice moment și nu vorbește limba. Deci poți vorbi în engleză?. [Very well, Mihai. By the way, a friend of mine is going to arrive here at any moment now, and he doesn't speak the language. So can you speak in English?]" Lex requested and true to his words Yuji and Rat arrived shortly from around the curb in Rat's car. "Speak of the devil and here he is" Lex muttered.

"Lex!" Yuji shouted as he and Rat came out of the car.

"Stay there!" Lex shouted as a barrier stopped Rat from advancing, but not Yuji. "This should keep the damage to a minimum."

"What?" Yuji turned around, but when he did he was met with nothing. Just his reflexion in what seemed to be a giant mirror wall around them. "What's this place...?"

"Lex. You..." Magisa hissed as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Indeed. This is a safe space where we can let out abilities run amok as much as we want without causing any damage to the outside world." Lex said.

"To think your abilities are at this level already. " Magisa said.

"Lex, please! If you go through with this then you'll be a criminal-"

"I know. " Lex said cutting off Yuji. "Heck, I knew from the start. But when all this began all it did was make people suffer, and no one did a THING to fix it!" He had anger and frustration in his voice. "This war will end tonight! And I will be the sole person responsible for this."

"Of course..." Mihai muttered as he knew what Lex was talking about. "Even if you kill me here, you were acting on your own. So you will be charged with all the murders of the communist until now, even if communism falls" Mihai stared at Lex. "Your resolve and determination are impressive. But you still have to get through me first!"

At this point, Yuji didn't know what to do anymore. Either try stopping Lex or aid him in the matter. Lex's actions were somewhat justified by the suffering of the people under communism, but that doesn't include murder. Mihai was the current head of the country, so if he was defeated here, then the country will change. But although Mihai seemed like a man with a strong will and respectable character, something was still off. Why would such a person allow all this in the first place? "I...I will watch." Yuji said as he backed away.

"Yuji!" Magisa exclaimed surprised of Yuji's decision. "But if we allow this, Lex will only corrupt his monster's further!"

"But if we don't, then who knows what the war might do to the people of this country." Yuji's answer reached even Lex ears.

-You have a good heart kid. Too bad you had to see all this, and even what is to come.-

 _MIHAI: LP: 4000, H: 5_

 _LEX: LP: 4000, H: 5_

"I will take the first turn!" Mihai declared. "I activate the continuos spell, Com-Collectivity" Lex couldn't help but notice the card's naming.

"Com-?" he muttered.

"Due to my spell's effect! When activated I mill the top 3 cards of my deck, then I add a Com- monster from my grave to my hand. I choose Com-Soldier, and I summon it!" _A grey monster with no face wearing a military outfit with a red bandana around its arm appeared on the field holding a WW1 rifle in its hand; 1400/1200, level 4, Warrior, EARTH._ "Collectivity's effect! Your monsters lose 100 attacks for each Com- card in my grave! Soldier's effect! He gains 100 for each Com- card in my grave, and you can only summon monsters with the same level as Com- monsters I control!" _1400-1600._

"Say what?!" Yuji exclaimed from the sidelines. "But that means Lex can only summon level 4 monsters!"

"But remember Yuji. Xyz monsters do not have a level, so they are essentially immune to that effect." Magisa said.

"I admit that is a problem..." Lex admitted as he looked at his hand. -I need a single draw to fix my hand-

"I set one card and end my turn!" Mihai said. "Now show me what you can!"

"With pleasure. " Lex growled as he drew his card. "Bingo. I summon Photon Chargeman!" _A monster with blue skin wearing armor on its upper abdomen and arms with light-blue lines running through its body appeared; 1000/1000, level 4, Warrior, LIGHT._ _Collectivity: 1000-800 ATK._ "Next, I summon Photon Vanisher!" _Another monster with blue skin wearing armor on its body and holding a sniper rifle appeared; 2000/0, level 4, Warrior, LIGHT. Collectivity: 2000-1800 ATK_ "Vanisher can be special summoned when I control a different Photon or Galaxy monster, and when I do, I can add one Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from my deck to my hand!" Lex grabbed the card as it popped out of his deck.

"I see. But if I recall correctly, that is a level 8, which means you cannot summon it because of Soldier's effect." Mihai said pointing out the restriction.

"Then let's change it. " Lex said making Mihai confuse. "I activate the spell, Star Changer! With it, I raise the Soldier's level by 1!" _Com-Soldier: 4-5._ "Now, I discard Galaxy-Eyes to special summon Galaxy Soldier!" _A monster covered in white armor with golden details and a glowing orb in its chest and one light which must be his eye in his helmet appeared. The monster landed from above as it buried its knuckles into the ground; 2000/0, level 5, Warrior, LIGHT._ "Unfortunately, I can only summon him in defense. I use his effect! I add a Galaxy monster from my deck to my hand. I add Galaxy-Eyes Cloudragon, but then I discard it to summon a second Galaxy Soldier." _Another soldier appeared, then it fist-bumped with the other one in a brotherly way._ "The search is only once per turn, so I do not gain another one from this Soldier."

"To think you bypassed my summon restriction like this..." Mihai grit his teeth in annoyance. "But Collectivity still lowers their attack to 1800 each!"

"True. But neither of my monsters is sticking around. Appear! The circuit that lies in the center of the galaxy!" The circuit board appeared.

"A Link summon?!" Mihai exclaimed surprised.

"Your monster only limits levels. But Link monsters and Xyz monsters do not have levels, so I can summon them freely!" Lex explained.

-To think he figured out my restriction's weakness this early...- "Very well..." Mihai broke a cold sweat as he forced those words.

"I set my 2 Soldiers in the Link marker zones!" His 2 monsters turned into orange rays that hit the arrows and lit them up. "Come forth! The undying sun of space! Galaxy-Eyes Solflare Dragon!" _Solflare_ _resembled Galaxy-Eyes, but instead of being blue and having red details on its armor, it was yellow and had blue details on its armor. It also had 6 wings that seemed to be like solar panels; 2000/LINK-2, Dragon, LIGHT, Links: B-R, B-L. The dragon glared at Mihai. Collectivity: 2000-1800 ATK._

"Why do I feel like all your monsters are imagining me with knives in my body?" Mihai asked as Lex's monsters began to intimidate him.

"They feel what I feel, so go figure! Solflare's effect! I add Cloudragon back to my hand! Then I take my 2 Level 4 monster's and Xyz Summon!" _His monsters turned into streams of light that went into a galaxy-like portal above the field._ "The liege of the stars shall descend upon this world and unleash its power upon its foes! Xyz Summon! Appear, Starliege Photon Blast Dragon!" _Lex's dragon descended on the field next to Solflare's B-R marker then let out a strong roar; 1800/2500, Rank 4, Dragon, LIGHT, OU: 2. collectivity: 1800-1600._

"A Link Summon and an Xyz Summon in one turn...Lex is serious" Yuji muttered. Although he could also pull something like this off he had a hunch Lex was not done.

"I activate the spell, Graceful Charity!"

"Graceful Charity?" Mihai repeated as he heard the card's name.

"I draw 3 cards from my deck, but I am forced to discard 2" Lex did just that and smirked as the 2 new cards in his hand. "I set one card face-down, then I enter the Battle Phase!"

"I activate my face-down, Com-Monarchy Banishment!" Mihai said quickly. "I return 2 monsters on the field to the hand, including one Com- monster. I send you Link monster back to your hand! But in this case, it goes to the Extra Deck!" _The 2 monsters vanished._ "Monarchy Banishment has another effect! Your monsters lose 100 for each Com- card in my grave!"

"Again?" Lex seemed annoyed by that as his dragon's flow grew dimmer. _1600-1400_ "Still, I attack with my dragon!" _Lex's dragon began charging a blast in its maw._ "And to boost the attack, I activate the quick-play spell, Photon Trident! Giving my dragon 700 more attack points, and when it inflicts damage I can destroy one spell or trap in your control!"

"What?!" Mihai flinched back.

"Go!" _At his order, the dragon fired at Mihai and landed a direct hit. At the same time, the blast took out the trap he just activated as well._

 _MIHAI: LP: 4000-1900._

"To think you can gather that much attack this easily..." Mihai got up slowly as Lex's attack seems to have had a more major effect. "But I won't go down without a fight this easily"

"I end my turn. " Lex said not giving any comment on Mihai's words.

"My turn! I draw!" Mihai drew a card. -I should be able to pin him down with this.- "Due to Collectivity, I special summon Com-Soldier back on the field!" _The soldier reappeared._ "Next, I normal summon Com-Farmer!" _Another faceless grey monster appeared, but this time it was wearing a farmer's clothes and carried a pitchfork with it; 300/1500, level 2, Warrior, EARTH._ "Farmer lets me add a Com- spell or trap to my hand. I choose Industrialization, which is treated as a Com- card in the deck or grave and activate it! Targeting Farmer, all your monsters have their attack changed to Farmer's and lose 100 attack points for each Com-card in my grave until the End Phase!"

Yuji gasped in shock. "But that means-!"

"My monsters have 200 attack points, but because of both his spells, they now have..."

"0" Mihai finished Lex's sentence. "Normally, each Com- monster gains 100 attack points for each Com- card in my grave as well, so you'd expect it to be lowered to that amount instead of the original one instead, which is correct. But in this case, after Industrialization resolved, your monsters were reduced to 400, then 200, then by adding Collectivity, which counts the newly added Industrialization in my grave...That's another 300 down. So your monster has 0 attack points!" Mihai said explaining the situation.

Lex narrowed his eyes as his dragon lose all of its glow. "Do you think I would let you get your way easily?!" Lex snapped at him. "I activate my face-down card, Eternal Galaxy!" _A galaxy-looking portal opened above._ "My dragon is a Photon monster, so I can do this...I overlay Starliege Photon Blast Dragon!"

"What?! An Xyz Summon now?!" Mihai said as he watched.

 _The dragon flew up in the portal as an orange flame began surging down from it and hit the field, creating a tower of fire._ "Born from the last dying breath of the stars. Descend now and scorch the world in your flames! Descend! Galaxy-Eyes Nova Dragon!" _The dragon roared as it pushed the flames aside with its claws and its red eyes fixated themselves on to Mihai; 3000/2500, Rank 8, Dragon, LIGHT, OU: 3._

"To think you summoned something like this...But my card's effects are still in play, so it loses a total of 500 attack points!" Mihai said.

 _3000-2500._ "This is still plenty!" Lex shouted.

"In this case, I activate the spell, Com-Forced Labor!" _His monster disappeared._ "By tributing all Com- monsters I control, I can treat a monster on the field as having a level equal to the combined level of all Com- monster I just tributed. So Nova becomes level 6!"

"Giving a level to an Xyz?" Yuji muttered.

"I am aware that my deck's effects can be evaded by Xyz and Link monsters, which do not possess a level. So this card changes that!" Mihai said. "Since Nova's level is higher than 2, I special summon Com-Copier from my hand!" _A grey faceless monster with no special attire like the rest appeared; 300/500, level 1, Machine, EARTH._ "When summoned Copier's level becomes the level of your Nova minus 1" _Copier: 1-5._ "Now, I fusion summon by banishing Nova dragon!"

"WHAT?!" Lex gasped in shock.

"This card can be summoned this way by using a monster which is one level higher than one of my Com- monsters. " Mihai explained. "So I Nova Dragon since it is treated a Level 6 monster because I control the Level 5 Copier!" _Nova dragon let out a desperate roar as its body began dissolving into a spiral of light._ "The undisputed ruler shall enforce its command upon all! Make my foes tremble at your might! Fusion Summon! Com-Dictator." _A grey faceless monster appeared wearing a beige uniform decorated with several medals and a red bandana going across its arm; 2800/1900, level 8, Spellcaster, EARTH._

Lex gritted his teeth in anger and clenched his fist. "You just crossed the line!" Lex shouted.

"Say that after I show you how true power is like. Attack him! Dictator! Copier!" _The Dictator pulled out a gun and shot Lex while Copier simple snuck up behind him and hit him in the back._

 _LEX: 4000-1200-100._

Lex collapsed on one knee as the attacks took a toll on him. "Damn..." He cursed as he began getting up.

"I end my turn! My victory is assured so give up!" Mihai said in a demanding way. "You cannot win with your ace removed, so this duel is decided-"

"Shut up!" Lex shouted catching everyone off guard. His LP was a candle in the wind and he was still willing to fight. "I still have cards in my deck, I still have LP, and I am still willing to fight..." Mihai widened his eyes at him.

"You..." He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "How can you still stand? What are you? How is your spirit not broken?!" Mihai shouted trying to find answers.

"Because unlike you, I have nothing to lose!" Lex said which made Yuji widen his eyes at his words and listen closely. "You bastards took it all from me, and let me with nothing left! This is all I have." He pointed at his bike and duel disk. "And know what? It is plenty!"

"Nothing to...lose?" Yuji muttered. -That's...so sad...-

"So if I am to go down...I can go down knowing I took you with me" His words made Mihai mutter for a bit, but when he tried asking something Lex ignored him. "I DRAW!" He shouted as he drew. -This is it- "I activate the spell, Rank-Up collapse!

"A Rank-Up? No...Dictator's effect! I destroy Copier to negate your spell and banish it!" Mihai quickly said as his monster vanished and Lex's card turned to dust. "Your last struggle is done."

"No...You just ensured my victory!" His words made everyone confuse.

"What do you mean?!" Mihai asked. "Your field is empty, your hand is at 0 and you have a mere 100 life points! Not to say I banished your card-" It was too late he realized...It is the same as Rachel's duel. Lex used his own card against him and made him play himself. "You-"

"Collapse deals me 1000 damage, but you negated it. So thank you, for now, I can use its other effect! When this card is banished from the field or grave, I can special summon one banished Xyz monster by sending 3 cards from the top of my deck to the grave." Lex did just that and saw Galaxy Wizard and Galaxy Preacher among the cards. "Everything is set. Come back Galaxy-Eyes Nova Dragon!" _Lex's dragon returned on the field and roared._ "Collapse's effect! The monster brought back has its effects negated and attack and defense reduced to 0!"

"You..." Mihai was fuming with anger. "YOU DARE USE ME?!" He snapped. Finally showing his true colors, much to Lex's delight. "I am the one standing at the top of this country! I am its ruler! And I won't go down by your hands! So stop mocking me!"

"Then watch this..." Lex said as the surrounding area began to change and the air became denser. Lex's cards flew upwards as he took off his duel disk, only to summon his armor and for his deck to enter armor's integrated duel disk. "The following monster cannot be Xyz Summoned, and can only be summoned by overlaying Galaxy-Eyes Nova Dragon along with 4 other different Galaxy monsters in the grave!"

"Using monsters in the grave to Xyz summon!" Yuji exclaimed.

"No..." Magisa was shaking "Something is wrong...What is this feeling of...coldness?" She muttered then looked at Lex. "What is he going to summon?"

 _Nova's body began to blacken as 4 portals opened from below revealing Galaxy Soldier, Galaxy-Eyes Cloudragon, Galaxy Wizard and Galaxy Preacher. The 4 monsters turned into pitch-black energy that went to Nova and covered him until no one could see him anymore._ "The void born from the death of the light. Consume time and space alike and bring forth your ending grace! Come...My finale...Galaxy-Eyes Black Hole Dragon!" _The energy dispersed and revealed a sight of horrors. Solfalre, Photon, even Nova all had powerful light coming from their bodies, but this monster...I had only to take. The monster looked like a living skeleton of Galaxy-Eyes, but fully black with a small hole leading to oblivion between its exposed ribs, its skull sheltered 2 dim white lights which served as it eyes, if you could call them like that, and its wings were only hollow bones with no membrane between them. The dragon let out a sharp shriek that seeded fear in anyone around it and froze their blood solid; 0/3000, Rank ?, Dragon, DARK, OU: 5._

Yuji flinched back in terror. "What...is...that?"

"Such a being-no. Abomination!" Magisa said in disgust a the monster.

"You sure talk big!" Mihai said as a cold sweat ran down his face. Even he was affected by the dragon. "But it is in defense mode, and has 0 attack points !"

"Black Hole's effect! I detach one overlay unit now, and another during my next Main Phase, and as long as I do, my monster cannot be destroyed by battle and is completely unaffected by card effects!"

"What?!" Mihai shouted. "You mean that thing is indestructible?!"

"Yes. But furthermore, the overlay units are banished. And, when it runs out of overlay units...IT GAINS 1000 ATTACK POINTS PER BANISHED CARD AND CAN ATTACK DIRECTLY!" Lex exclaimed in a shout.

"Are you saying that this is basically a..."

"Time bomb?" Yuji muttered catching on to Mihai's words.

"It has 4 overlay units left, so 4 turns until it goes off. " Magisa said. "If that Mihai doesn't figure out a way to stop this..."

"I win. " Lex said.

 **HOLYYYY! now wasn't this a long one? Hope you enjoyed this chapter of YGO Galaxy, and especially the 'time bomb' cliffhanger I am basically doing here. So until next time my dear audience.**

 **Also, we almost hit 1k views! Thank you all for tagging along with good ol' Bloody until now, and I hope you still will until we reach 1k and maybe 2k further down the road.**

 **Review, Favorite, Follow.**

 **Bloodfiend out.  
**


	46. The fall of Red, Mailman at the door

Last time, Lex had begun his duel with Mihai, the current dictator who stands a the top of the communist faction and found himself cornered by Mihai's Com- cards. But Lex managed to pull a small miracle as he fooled Mihai into negating and banishing his Rank-Up spell, which resulted in him being able to summon a true time bomb, Galaxy-Eyes Black Hole Dragon. Now, inside a mirror-like space, the countdown has started. But on that note, what is going on at the hotel?

Crystal was in her room talking on the phone with her sister, Karen, as she had no idea of Yuji's absence. "So yeah, I tried all week while I was here, but couldn't find even one man!" She said frustrated. Much to Karen's dismay, she had to listen to her older sister whine about it on the phone, but hey, it was better than in person.

"What about that one guy? Lex, was it? Didn't he offer you a drink?" Karen asked bringing up the subject.

"He did. But later, in the middle of the night, I find out he is some killer, and then, he disappeared before I could talk to him!" Crystal seemed disappointed. Could it be she didn't care about Lex's background or something? "I mean...His background with guns and whatnot wouldn't bother me, especially if he knows how to-"

"Stop!" Karen shouted as she knew where she was going. "please, I do not wish details..."

"I was going to say cook or whatnot, but I guess you are right. " Crystal said. "Still...Yuji was desperate on trying to convince him. I mean, he even told me Rachel was here!"

"Rachel!" Karen gasped in shock. "She was there?!" She said with a higher volume of voice, but one of the other council members made a 'shush' gesture to remind her that they were in the library. "Oh, sorry." She cleared her throat. "Anyway. Was she really there?"

"From what Yuji said, she was. But she came back with more tricks than a lady should have." She got up from her bed and looked through the window at the sea. "I am a bit overwhelmed over here sis." She admitted with a tired sigh. "All this chaos with the chosen, that boy Yukimo, Rachel's disappearance. It's a lot to handle. "

"I know. But there is almost nothing else we can do." Karen said. "I mean. I cannot even help Yuji and the rest in their endeavor."

"Karen..." Crystal whispered. -You can. But you just do not want to...- "Look...Back during that tournament, I was desperate, ok? Mom was sick at the time and you know how much the money prize would've helped us." Crystal said with shame. "But I was too desperate and cheated..."

"..." Karen stayed silent.

"Look. I understand you might hate me for doing so since you looked up to my dueling back then, but do not hate the game" Crystal said. "I messed up, yes. in the end, it all worked out even without the money, yes. But was it wrong what I did?"

"Of course" Karen hissed at her through the phone. "You cheated!"

"Because I didn't want to lose you!" Crystal retorted. "I was not old enough at the time to be your legal tutor, so if Mom was to...you know...Then you would've been taken away."

"What do you mean?" Karen asked as Crystal's words puzzled her. Up until now, when they argued about this subject, Crystal always stood firmly on her position. But now, it was like she was slipping. "This is not like you, Sis"

"Sorry. I guess the stress is getting to me." She ran a hand over her face from her chin to her forehead and threw her hair backward. "It's just...Yuji is slowly reaching that point as well. And might repeat my mistake"

"Sis..."

"Listen, Karen. I might be a cheater, yes. You can hate me for that, yes. But-"

"I do not hate you!" Karen snapped, and this time, she went out of the library to the roof where she could talk as loud as she could. She sat on a bench. "I never did..."

"Karen...You are still a terrible liar." Crystal muttered. "I-"

"I am not lying!" Karen shouted. "I was disappointed, yes! But in time, I came t understand why you did it." Her hand was shaking. "Even Mom...When I visit her, she still wants to see you as well. She was sad when gave up your title, which you worked so hard to achieve."

"Karen!" Crystal exclaimed. "You mean...The reason you are not dueling is..." she figured it out...Karen, who never said it before, admitted.

"I am scared..." She tightened the grip on her phone. "I am scared I will only be a burden to everyone, as I couldn't possibly be a duelist as good as you, Sis" Her voice was trembling. "Cheat or not...I only held that over you to hide..."

"Karen..." Crystal now understood. Karen was lacking confidence in her skills as a duelist, and that was dragging her down a lot. Seeing Yuji, Ame, Crystal, Rachel, even Takeru grow so much in skill made her only more anxious about it. "Listen...You cannot know that."

"But I do!" Karen argued. "I know I am not good enough! Even when Yukimo attacked, I was useless! I was just a hostage..."

"Then why, the very next day, you dusted off your old deck and upgraded it?" Crystal said making Karen widen her eyes in shock.

"How did you..."

"I saw you that night after Yuji and Rachel left. " Crystal said as she leaned on the window. "You were planning to join in most likely, so what stopped you?"

Karen remained silent but eventually answered. "I already said it..."

"Yes. But that day you wished to defeat that fear, so where is that resolve?"

"...Crystal, I-" Her phone began to beep. "What?"

"A problem, sis?"

"My phone's battery is dying on me. Crystal, look, I just-" At that moment Karen's battery gave up completely leaving Crystal with her phone in her listening to nothing.

Crystal sighed with disappointment, but also a smile as she collapsed on her bed. -We finally said it, huh Karen? I hope this makes you think about your position now- As she was about to close her eyes, Crystal remembered something and immediately jumped out of bed. -Was Ame's bottom always that large?- True enough, the pillow was not her exact size, so Crystal went to her room to check, and to her suspicions, she found a bunch of pillows. "That little..." She went to the boy's room and knocked angrily. "Open up!" She said as Takeru and Ame jumped hearing her.

"Busted..." Were Takeru's words as he went to the door and opened it. Only for Crystal to come in like a tornado and immediately saw Ame in Yujui's bed.

Crystal inhaled sharply trying to control her voice not to disturb the other guest in the hotel."Where is Yuji?" Ame and Takeru were slowly cracking under the pressure. Hang on tight. And whatever you do...Do not move.

Back at the duel, Mihai had LP and field advantage, but Lex had his dragon which was 'ticking' towards his demise. Yuji and magisa watched from the side as the duel went on. Magisa shaking at the sight in front of her while Yuji was trying to contain his own fear at the sight of Lex's monster. "I end my turn. " Lex said as Mihai took his turn.

"My turn...I draw..." His hands were shaking. -Think, Mihai. THINK! There must a way around that creature!- No matter how hard he looked there was none. The effect was bound to go off and erase his LP.

 _MIHAI: LP: 1900, H: 3_

 _LEX: LP: 100, H:0_

"Come on. " Lex said trying to provoke him. "Show me what you have." He wasn't getting satisfaction from this in the least, and more, he wanted Mihai to struggle. What his reasons are is a question that no one can answer now. Especially not a man froze in fear and the sight before him.

"I-I will..." Mihai said forcing out those words. -There is nothing...NOTHING! That dragon's defense is like an iron wall, and I do not have anything in my deck to counter its effect with! Not even Dictator works anymore! The effect is passive, and not activated, so I cannot counter it. And even when it runs out of units, the effect that protects it is still in play. But when it fires...Counting Rank-Up Collapse in the banish zone, that's 6000 attack points in one direct attack!- "I end my turn..."

"Very well. I draw!" Lex said drawing a card and declaring his turn. "Black Hole consumes another overlay unit." _One of the orbs floating around Black Hole was absorbed by the void between its ribs and vanished. OU: 4-3._ "I end my turn."

-He is not doing anything else...He just waiting for his dragon at his point...- Mihai thought as he saw Lex's current strategy. " I draw!" Once he looked at what he drew, an idea came to his mind. -That's it!- "I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn! I draw!" Lex said as he announced his turn. But at this point, he became more apathetic. Maybe knowing that his revenge will be over makes him more docile...or is it something else? "Black Hole!" _Once again, an orb vanished in the void between the dragon's ribs with only a small growl being heard this time. OU: 3-2_ "I know..." Lex whispered. "be patient. I end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!" Mihai drew another card. "I set one card face-down and end my turn"

"My turn! I draw!" Lex drew another card. "Black Hole's effect!" _OU: 2-1._ "Next turn its the end. I end my turn"

"I draw!" He looked at his hand. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"The count is done..." Yuji said as he watched.

"Indeed..." Magisa said agreeing to him, but she dreaded heavily what she felt. With each unit consumed, the feeling of coldness got stronger.

"I draw!" Lex shouted. "I detach the last overlay unit from Black Hole..." he growled as the dragon consumed the last overlay unit. "I switch my dragon to attack, and now his effect! He gains 1000 attack for each banished card and can attack directly!" _The dragon stretched its body as the void in its chest grew larger, the dragon pointed its head to the sky as the voided sphere between his ribs flew on top of its mouth and began to grow. Slowly, everyone could see the air being absorbed into it and even the light fading around it. It was a Black Hole, a true black hole right in front of them._ "Galaxy-Eyes Black Hole Dragon..." Lex pointed at Mihai. "Existence Eater!" _The dragon released the sphere towards Mihai, but as it did, the dictator smirked._

"Double quick-play spell activate! Burial From a Different Dimension!" Lex widened his eyes when he heard that. "I figured out the weakness! If the banished cards return to the grave, the dragon loses attack!" Mihai shouted boating about his discovery.

 _The sphere grew smaller until it disappeared before it touched Mihai. Lex's dragon then collapsed on the ground laying in the dust almost like it was about to die._ "Black Hole!" Lex went to it and placed a hand on its wing. He gritted his teeth seeing his dragon in such a miserable state. "You did well..."

 _MIHAI: LP: 1900, H: 3_

 _LEX: LP: 100, H: 4_

"In the end, that did nothing!" Mihai said laughing. "All that and your dragon couldn't even touch me!"

"Shut it..." Lex whispered.

"Eh? What did you say?" Mihai asked mockingly.

"I said to SHUT IT!" Lex snapped making Mihai flinch.

"You...Again?!" Mihai was once again feeling like he poked the bear. "Even now you hang on to hope like a vermin. When would you just give up?!"

"When fat pigs fly!" Lex shouted. "I set 2 cards face-down, and at this point, Black Hole destroys himself." _The dragon disappeared._ "I use Black Hole's effect!" _A black portal opened beneath him and another galaxy-like portal opened above them._ "By banishing him I revive Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Then, by using my monster as sole material I-" Suddenly, he stopped.

"huh?" Mihai was confused.

"What is happening?" Yuji asked as he watched.

"The dragon...Could it be that Lex has..." Magisa gasped as she realized. "Lex's emotions represent a card...Nova must be his anger, Solflare his resolve, and Black Hole is his..."

"I can't..." Lex dropped on the ground as the portals shattered. "No matter what I do now...Black Hole was the sole option I had...I am lonely..."

"Lonely?" Yuji muttered. "Lex, what-" His words were cut off by Mihai bursting in a mad laugh.

"Serves you right! But I must admit that you were a tough one to break!" He said as he was taking pleasure in seeing Lex like that. "Without your so-called brother, you are nothing!"

"Shut up!" Yuji shouted catching Mihai off-guard. "Lex is not alone!"

"And who might you be?" Mihai asked as he narrowed his eyes at Yuji. "His friend?"

"He is no one-"

"I am!" Yuji said cutting off Lex. He knew that by doing this he puts himself on a hit list, but he didn't care. "I am his friend! So what?"

"Really? And here I thought he only uses people until they no longer serve a purpose." Mihai said chuckling. "But now, I will enjoy killing your friend here as well, Alexandru"

"..." Lex remained silent. -Don't do this, Kid.-

"So what! Lex is not someone who would harm people without reason! Even the ones he harmed until now were no exception! He did what he thought is right!" Yuji said arguing with Mihai.

Mihai was annoyed. "How naive!" He said. "The world is no place for such thinking! It's survival of the fittest, and, to your dismay, your friend here messed with the wrong man..."

"No! You are the one who messed with the wrong man..." Lex said as he got up. "Yuji...Do you really see me as a friend?"

"Of course!" Yuji replied.

"Even after what you found out about me?" Lex asked as he looked at Yuji.

Yuji remembered Vasile's words. He knew Lex was not a bad person. "Even after finding out you are a killer. I still am."

Lex was left speechless by him. Then smiled slightly...the first true smile in a long time...-Damn it...You sound just like him.-

 _ **flashback**_

Lex was younger and from the looks of things, in high school, where a crowd gathered around 2 boys who were killing each other. "Ya give?!" Lex had him by the neck and completely cut his air supply. "Come on! Where is your boasting about you and your posse cutting my neck, huh?" True enough there were 2 others: one holding his bleeding nose and another with a severe wound on its head. Lex himself looked pretty beaten himself with a line of blood going down from his mouth and a purple color forming around his eye, but in rest, he was fine. "Even after pulling out an actual knife you were just bark and no bite..."

At that moment, another boy jumped in and grabbed Lex by the waist. "Stop it, Lex!" He had black hair and brown eyes and was just a bit shorter than Lex. But a bit bulkier.

"Damn it Mihai!" Lex shouted as he struggled to get out of his grip. but no success. "They asked for it!"

"And did you really need to answer!" Mihai shouted as he let go of him. "Come on...The principal told me to get you. Apparently, even the popo's were called. " Mihai said with a tired tone of voice as he turned around.

"Really? This is the 4th time this month the police is called." Lex said as he followed him.

"Yes! And the 2nd time they are called for you!" Mihai added.

Later, after a long scolding and another fee, the 2 were enjoying some drinks in the nearby park. Lex had to get some medical aid for his wounds but it was not as bad as the other guys. From what they heard, the one who brought the knife was arrested or something like that.

Mihai sighed as he was thinking about today. "You are never going to make other friends like this, you know. " Mihai said as took another sip from his soda

"As if I need them. As long as I have you, brother, I don't need others." Lex said making his brother-in-name spit his drink.

"Dude...That ain't right!" Mihai snapped at Lex. "Think! One day we will go our separate ways and maybe never see ourselves again!"

"Maybe you are right..." They exchanged looks for a bt as Lex leaned backward on the bench. "Maybe I will become a criminal?"

"Yeah, and I a popo to catch ya" Mihai replied then the 2 laughed together with Lex putting his arm around his cousin's neck. "You know how to fuel a joke man..."

"Yeah."

"Still. Even if you do become a criminal, we still bro's" Mihai raised his fist.

"Til the end" They fist-bumped.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"I admit, my cousin, whom by coincidence was also named Mihai, had a similar view like you, Yuji" Lex looked forward. "If you are my friend, then tell me this, what does Black Hole represent?"

"Your loneliness!" Yuji answered.

"bullseye! So from now on, I am never using it again! Lex proclaimed as he stood up. "After all, how can I be lonely if I have one friend?"

"And soon, you will have more!" Yuji said as he thought how Lex will fit in with the others.

"Then, to assure that." He turned to Mihai and the portals re-opened.

"What?!" Mihai shouted.

"I overlay Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" _The spectral image of his dragon flew in the galaxy-like portal which let out a dazzling multi-colored light._ "The colorful galaxy where no color goes without the others! Descend now and bring forth your dazzling radiance! Xyz Summon! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" _A new form of Galaxy-Eyes emerged. This one was a bit larger than Photon, and almost identical, except 2 big wings of light which reflected colors like rainbows; 3000/2500, Rank 8, Dragon, LIGHT, OU: 1._

"Another Galaxy-Eyes monster?!" Mihai exclaimed.

"My turn ended. So come!"

"I draw!" Mihai shouted. "I won't allow you another turn! Collectivity lowers your monster's attack by 800!" The dragon's glow grew dimmer for a second then it had a major burst of light that shocked Mihai. "What?! Why isn't his attack value dropping?!"

"I used the effect of Cipher Angel from my hand!" Lex said as he put a card up. "Angel's effect can't be negated, so Dictator couldn't stop it, and what it does, it makes my Galaxy-Eyes monsters immune to your card effects this turn!"

"Damn it..." Mihai cursed. "I activate the spell, Red Flag!" A red aura appeared around Dictator. "I banish my whole grave when I have at least 5 Com- cards in it and double my monster's attack points!" _2800-5600._ "Attack, Dictator!" _Mihai's monster pulled out a gun and aimed it at Cipher._ "Die!"

"I activate my face-down!"

"I use Dictator's effect! I destroy Collectivity to negate and banish it!" _Lex card was surrounded by a red aura._ "You are done for!"

"Baited!" Lex shouted as Mihai flinched. "I activate other face-down in a chain! Photon Current!"

"No, you don't!" Mihai quickly replied. "I activate the quick-play spell, Com-retreat! Our monsters are sent to the grave and I gain 500 LP for each monster sent!" _As the 2 monsters vanished a green aura surrounded him. 1900-2900_ "I won! Next turn, I will finish you! I end my turn here!"

"Thank you for clearing your field..." Lex said with a chucked. He did it again. He made Mihai play himself. "Instead of conducting my draw I use the effect of Tachyon Chaos Hole, which was sent via Rank-Up collapse if you were wondering, in my grave! I banish it to bring back Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" _Lex's dragon returned with a mighty roar._

-This is what Photon meant...Lex can bring them all together. Photon, Tachyon, and Cipher. And even use each of their cards to support each other.- Magisa was awed. "You chose him well, Galaxy-Eyes"

"No...This is..." Mihai realized...He lost.

"Finish him!" _Cipher dragon fired at Mihai and blasted him away, leaving him with his clothes smoking. Lex didn't kill him...He was over that._

 _MIHAI: LP: 2900-0_

 _LEX: WIN_

The space Lex created crumbled as Rat ran in. "Woah! That was something." He muttered as he looked at Lex and Yuji.

"Thank you, Rat. " Lex said as he went to his bike.

"You're welcomed, man." Rat replied with a slight grin.

"You should've seen the duel, Rat, it was awesome!" Yuji said. "Lex was awesome! He completely fooled him, and used his cards as if they were his! And-and..." At that moment Yuji noticed Rat's nervous expression. "Rat...What is it?"

"YUJI!" Yuji's blood froze as an angry Crystal came out from a rented car and went to him. Looks like the fun's over...

"Oh...Drace..." Look at that. Yuji picked up some words from around the country. But...he was still done for.

Before anyone noticed the sound of a bike echoed behind them and Lex was gone. Yuji tried going after him but Crystal grabbed him by the ear with Rat running off so he wouldn't have to deal with the war goddess which was Crystal. Later, after they left, the Blue Army found Mihai and locked him up, this was followed by a coup which began shortly after Yuji and the rest were on the plane back home. Though Yuji had to keep a bag of ice on his head the whole time until they arrived. Crystal agreed not to tell his father as long Yuji, and the others, agree not to speak of what happened to the principal. Still, on the news, he saw Lex's face being broadcasted with a wanted sign under it for his actions. Vasile was right, Lex couldn't have stayed no matter what, and now they didn't even know where he was. Not even Rat was showing up again, which only added to the disappointed. But at least the trip did half its purpose with Yuji getting to see Rachel again...despite her changes.  
Once they arrived back Yuji went straight home as did the others. But the next day, the mailman came.

"Huh?" Yuji got out of bed and went to the door where a pretty big box was placed in front of his house. His father was at work, which may be for the better in this situation.

"Yuji Amano?" The Mailman asked as he looked at the papers.

"Yes?"

"We have a package for you. A pretty big one too that!" He tapped the box which was reached all the way to his shoulder. "Suckers also quite heavy, so mind telling me what you ordered online?"

"Nothing. I just got back yesterday from a trip overseas, and I don't recall ordering anything before leaving." Yuji replied confused.

"Oh well. Sign here" He gave Yuji some papers which he signed, then left with the truck he most likely used to bring the box.

"What is this?" Yuji examined the box and gave it 3 knocks, only to be surprised by something inside returning the knocks. At that moment Crystal came by as she seemed to be out jogging.

"Hey, are you alright? What's with the box?" Crystal asked as Yuji was a bit startled by it.

"I don't know! It just got here!" Yuji replied. "But when I knocked on it, something knocked back!"

"Oh please, you must be imagining." Crystal said as she approached the box. She saw a few air holes on the top, but when she peeked through, she only saw darkness. "The hell's in this box?" She punched it.

3 knocks came from inside, then she knocked on it slightly. "Crystal?" Yuji said as he slowly got closer.

"Ok...This is strange..." She ran her hand along the face of the box and found a bent nail. "What is this?" She turned it.

At that moment, Crystal collapsed on her butt as the front was ripped out by what looked like...a leg? A person was inside the box and they seemed to have kicked the face off to get out. But when they saw who it was, Crystal and Yuji couldn't believe it.

"Drace! It's hard to breathe in here!" Lex freaking mailed himself here along with his bike.

 **And done! With this, the Romania arc, where the Purple Chosen, Lex, is introduced, has been completed. Hope you enjoyed it as now I will begin working on the rest of the 3 chosen. Also, how'd you like Lex's entrance? The guy literally mailed himself half-way across the world. Hope you're enjoying the fic so far.**

 **Review, Favorite, Follow.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	47. We got ourselves a coach, one from hell

So, last time, Lex defeated Mihai and the aftermath was what most would've expected. The Blue Army arrested him and staged a successful coup, and now the country is back in the EU and NATO, but Lex was branded a criminal and had to flee the country...Or mail himself out of it which he did. After Yuji, who had been heavily scolded by Crystal before leaving, arrived home, he received a large box in the front of his house. Crystal based by and curiosity got the best of both of them and to their surprise, and the sake of comedy, Lex was inside it with his bike and luggage! That crazy bastard literally mailed himself!  
The next day, after a much-needed rest from his trip, Lex was inside Crystal's house sitting on the couch on which he slept on that night. Yuji, Karen, Takeru, and Ame were also there, along with Crystal who was a little clingy to Lex...Looks like she got what she wished for in the end.

"So...Let me get this straight. " Karen said trying to understand the situation. " He is the Purple Chosen." She pointed at Lex, which didn't understand what they were saying because of the language difference.

"He is. " Yuji answered. " His name is Alexandru, but call him Lex for short."

" Did I heard my name?" Lex asked as he heard them saying his name. "Also, can you speak in English, please? This is a slight bit uncomfortable."

"Oh, um, sorry about that" Karen apologized. She seemed slightly nervous around him for some reason, but it might just be because her sister went ballistic over him last night and said some stuff that made last night pretty...awkward. "So, I take it you are going to live here?" Karen asked as Crystal looked at Lex.

"If he does, he is gonna sleep in my room-"

"No thanks, me and Rat have a place. " Lex said crushing Crystal's expectations.

"Rat?!" Yuji exclaimed as he heard that. " He is here too?"

"Indeed he is! But he chose a more legit way to come in the country, so he is already at the apartment" Lex answered. "It's not a bad place either, and even close to your place, kid. " Lex said looking at Yuji.

" I think I know what you're referring to..." Yuji said thinking about Lex's new home. "There is an apartment complex not far from my place."

"How close?" Ame asked.

" I'd say a 10-minute walk. " Yuji answered. "Still, how are you going to, like, stay here?" He seemed agitated. "We all saw the news. You are a wanted man in your country!"

Lex pulled out some papers and put them on the table. " This is how!" He came prepared. ID, documents, the entire package! You'd need to be a super detective to figure out they were fake. "With those bad boys, I am all set." He was indeed confident about it.

"Still..." Takeru said still doubting. "Japan is way different than Romania in multiple aspects."

"You mean the language?" Lex asked.

" That too. It's a complicated one to learn from what I heard"

"Gimme a few weeks. " Lex said with a smug expression. "But on a more important note..."

Everyone looked at him curiously at what he was about to say. A problem? Maybe his plan had a flaw, and he might end up deported. "Is there a problem?" Ame asked with a slight tremble in her voice as the tension was rising.

" Yes..." Lex's answer made almost everyone tense up. The worst-case scenario they might encounter is being accused of hiding a fugitive, so everyone was nervous about it. " I need a job...desperately." Everyone sighed a big sigh of relief hearing that, but Lex took it a bit wrong. "There aren't many jobs out there for people like me, so why are you all acting as if we dodged world war 3?"

"It's nothing really. We are just afraid it was a more legal problem, you see. Something that'd get us all in deep problems" Takeru said explaining to Lex their worry.

" Oh, well that is not possible. Rat made sure to hide us very well, so we good." Lex said.

Crystal was getting a bit impatient and got closer to him on the sofa, leaning to him a bit. "So, any job that caught your eye?" Crystal asked hoping it was something from 9 to 5.

"That's why I am asking you guys!" Lex said. "I know naught 'bout this country and its laws, so I need to know if there's a job I can take..."

Yuji, Ame, and Takeru talked among themselves but didn't get any ideas. Karen on the other hand... "Can you get a teaching certificate?" She was looking at his physique and got an idea.

"I already have one actually. I can teach PE, why?" Lex answered surprising Yuji and the others.

"Our school has been looking for a new coach/PE teacher, so you could-"

"Sold!" Lex said quickly, not letting Karen finish. "Where do I sign up? When do I start and where is this school?"

Karen told him all he needs to know about their school, and despite the language issue, everything was just fine. "So...Does that mean you'll be teaching at our school?"  
Takeru asked as he seemed nervous, but it was justified. Looking at the country Lex is from, many develop muscles by simply working to survive, and the people who chased him that time were pretty...large. So he was scared of a hellish class where rivers of sweat run downhill.

"Seems so..." Lex was showing interest in the job. "I wonder how things are going to work out." Despite his words, he seemed more impatient than worried about it.

The boys gulped down fearing what might come while the girls were a bit calmer, and Crystal was pretty excited since that means Lex will be there a lot and she is the one in charge of the duel club as well. So they might spend some time together on campus. The following day, Lex got himself a suit but kept his earing on since he thought he might want to have on him in permanent with Yukimo and his group running around. He left his apartment which was on the first floor of the complex and got his bike from the garage, thus arriving quickly at the school. Once he parked his bike and went inside he recalled Karen's indications for the Principal's office, which was waiting for him since Karen said she found a new couch.

Lex managed to find the office and knocked. "Come in!" The principal said, then Lex came in catching the older man by surprise. -Oh my, Karen was not kidding.- Lex took a seat and put his papers down.

"Hope all is alright, Sir. " Lex said respectfully in English. The principal was aware of his lack of Japanese but decided to ignore that and continued to examine his documents. "I know my grades might not be too great in many subjects, but my PE grades were always top of my class. " Lex said.

"Hmm." -He ain't lying that's for sure. From what I am reading here it seems he was also a problem child, but...- He recalled his old class. -Everyone has good in them- "Alright, Mr-"

"Please, just call me Lex." He said cutting the principal off. But the older man to that.

"Right. Lex. I see no issue why you shouldn't work here, so you can start whenever you are ready"

"Say...isn't PE next?" Lex asked.

"Yes, but we skip it since we have no PE teacher, why?" At that moment the principal caught on to his words. "I will announce the students and other teachers. You should go get changed out of that suit."

Lex untied his tie and took off the upper side of the suit, leaving himself in a white shirt. "No problem..." The principal gave him his keys and he left to see his new office. Shortly after the ball rang and instead of having an extra free period, the students were notified to go to the Gym. Apparently, the school had a new coach.

Yuji and Ame were sitting on the side of the Gym waiting for their new coach. "Do you think Lex got the job?" Ame asked as she was looking for him.

"Maybe..." Yuji answered. "I mean, I kinda saw his bike outside, so he must be around-"

"GET IN LINE!" Suddenly, someone shouted in English, as most students who understood lined up. Lex walked in wearing a tracksuit with his top fully opened and nothing else under it, thus exposing his muscles. "Yuji! Get here!" Lex pointed at him and Yuji went next to him.

"Yes?"

"Listen, I need a translator for now, so mind helping?" Lex asked as the students watched.

"S-sure" Yuji turned around to the line of students standing in front of him. "Everyone!" He spoke in Japanese. Lex was speaking right next to him in English, so it was safe to assume those were Lex's words. "As you know, or might have figured it out, Lex here, as he'd like you to call him, is our new PE teacher." Students were already muttering at how Lex needed help with speaking to them. "Reason for having me address you is because Lex is from Europe, so he doesn't speak our language. Thus, I have to translate as not everyone here might know English that well."

"Ha! That or he a big chicken!" One of them shouted in Japanese thinking Lex wouldn't understand him, but he froze once he saw Lex glared angrily at him.

Lex muttered something t Yuji and he replied. "So that's how you're making me on the first day!" Lex said looking at the student with a big mouth. The unhappy student realized his goof and tried to apologize, but Lex was no softie. "75 laps around the Gym...NOW!" And with that, the first example was set. Lex's authority was now set.

"Yuji?" Ame approached him scared. "Are we going to survive?"

"I have no idea..."

The gym was now harder than before with Lex showing them a good workout. A pro-level one to that. Girls had it a bit easier, but the boys were becoming the definition of sweat and even some windows and doors had to be opened for the smell. Some of the delinquents tried to leave and bribe Lex, but he showed them he is no pushover as he made an example out of them, and I'm tellin' ya, push-ups with sacks o' sand on ye back ain't easy. And those who thought they could just beat him up...They will need a back massage after Lex was done with them. Of course, he had to make it harder by joining them, and making it seem easy none the less! He was barely breaking a sweat doing every exercise he put them through and even smiled all the time. But finally, the bell saved everyone, and after the lockers and dragging his sore body, Yuji was laid down on the roof with Ame on the bench massaging her shoulder.

"Lex is not THAt bad, but...It's rough." Ame said in a tired sigh.

"We did a mistake..." Yuji said through pants of exhaustion. "That was...horrible."

"Hey now, you saw him as well, didn't you? He put even the bad apples of the school, which usually bribe the teachers or scare them, in their place." Ame said looking down at a certain group of students 3 times worse than Yuji. With Lex around, they might think twice about causing troubles, but still...they were trying to catch their breath which seemed to have run out of them. "Although I do think Lex was still pretty strict."

"Well...Now it's Takeru's turn I think to face him..." Yuji said as he was able to get up.

"I hope he will be alright."

During Takeru's PE period. -Someone...help...- Takeru was begging for help in his mind.

The principal received no complaints about him and only praise. Sure the students were sweaty, but the bad apples seemed scared of him to a profound level. "We hit a gold mine with this one. Even the last coach couldn't put those guys in their place." He put the papers down and leaned on his chair. "But what does 'flaunting his stuff' mean?" That was referring to him not closing his tracksuit, leaving his abdomen exposed. "Either way, I wonder how the other teacher are getting along with him?"

During the break, in the teacher lounge, some teachers were skeptic about him due to his appearance and the fact that he was showing off his abdomen. "Can you close your tracksuit, please?" One of the teachers asked in Japanese, but he forgot or didn't know that Lex didn't speak the language. Of course, such demands came only from the male teachers as the female staff was rather...fond, of his style. Long story short, despite Lex being very strict and looking completely non-teacher like, he was good at his job. So he kept it. ...Oh boy...they in it for it now.

 **And done. This was the chapter showing Lex's arrangement of living and a new job (God give them strength for the shall need it).**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	48. Stalking date

Alright, so. Last time Yuji and the others, namely the whole school, got a good taste of Lex's workout and honestly...Yuji might be wishing he left Lex back in his country. But what's done is done, and besides, there is one person who is really into Lex lately. It's been a week since his arrival and the start of his job and Crystal was keeping his spare time busy! We're talking about going out for drinks and whatnot, but who knows what that woman is out for. Karen, on the other hand, has grown sort of worried for her sister since she has been saying Lex's name a lot lately, so yeah, Crystal's in on the 9th cloud. Now, it was Sunday morning and Karen heard some humming coming from the bathroom. When she went to check she found Crystal in a fancy black dress putting on makeup. Makeup! Something Karen has only seen Crystal put on only once or twice before!.

"Going somewhere fancy?" Karen asked as she stood in the doorway.

"I guess you could say that." Crystal said smugly. "Lex is taking me out in the town."

"Why the dress then?" Karen asked since the dress is best suited for night time. "Are you planning to stay until late?"

"Maybe~" Crystal mussed as she put on lipstick. Ok, now Karen was sure of it.

"ok then..." Karen walked away to her room and picked up her phone to call reinforcements. "Yuji? If you are awake, then, please help me with something."

She heard a yawn on the other side of the phone as Yuji replied in a sleepy voice. "What?"

Karen explained it to Yuji and told him to get Ame as well since she was out shopping. "So, you get the plan?"

Yuji scratched his head thinking about this. "I don't know...From my point of view, it seems you don't trust Lex too much."

"Trust him?" Karen repeated with a bit of sarcasm. "Why wouldn't I trust an ex-vigilante with powers beyond my understanding who, apparently, is taking my older sister on a date!" Care to shout out SARCASM louder? I don't think God heard you, Karen.

"...Ok?" Yuji said surprised at her behavior. "So we are going to spy on them?"

"Spy? Oh no! Not at all!" Karen dismissed the term 'to spy'. "We're just going to make sure nothing bad happens"

Yuji now knew what Crystal once told him about Karen being a terrible liar as he saw right through her. But despite that, he decided to go along with it. "Fine...Any idea where and when they are meeting?"

"Crystal seemed to be applying the finishing touches, so I assume the time for their...date...is close. " Karen said showing a bit of discomfort with the term 'date'

"And the place?" Yuji asked as he was getting his shoes on.

"I will find out, but from what Crystal was wearing I assume somewhere fancy. " Karen said recalling Crystal's dress.

"Ok...I just hope we don't end up following them to a ho-" At that moment Karen closed the phone as she didn't want to think about that possibility at all. Not even hear about it. "Karen? Are you still there?"

2 hours later, and Karen was fixated on Lex and Crystal along with poor Yuji and Ame whom she dragged with her, and one more person. Until now they saw Lex pick up Crystal from her house with his bike then went to his apartment where Lex must've shown Crystal the place and pick up some stuff. A good thing since there was no way they could follow them on foot if Lex had his bike. Afterward, they left the apartment and went into the city. Though, Rat came out to take the trash out and saw them. Thus making them choose: Either tell him everything, or he will call Lex. They told him everything and, to their dismay, Rat joined the party. the small group followed Lex and Crystal until they arrived at the mall where the 2 went to a restaurant, as Karen guessed correctly, and saw them having a drink and some food. To her surprise, Lex had some praise-worthy table manners, and his accent seemed to earn him some...comfort at the restaurant.

"What's that guy doing with my sister...?" Karen muttered as she kept her head low not to be spotted. They were sitting at some tables close by having some drinks themselves not to draw attention.

"Chill, lil' miss." Rat said as she took a sip out of his coffee. "Lex is a real gentleman, so your sister is going to be fine."

"Still! I bet she has to pay the bill to the restaurant!" Karen said thinking Lex might be too short on money.

"Actually..." Yuji said as he saw a man wearing a suit and shaking hands with Lex. "Aren't they acting, I don't know, friendly?"

"That must be the owner. " Ame said looking in the direction of the restaurant.

"Does he...know the owner of a fancy restaurant?" Karen asked slightly irritated. "How?"

"When the war broke out, many Romanians fled to other countries. So I wouldn't be surprised if Lex finds one or two familiar faces around" Rat said.

"That doesn't explain how a refugee would have such a restaurant..." Karen said as she was doubting things.

"Hey, I only know so much. What those guys did is only known to them, so yeah." Rat said.

"I think it's cool actually. " Yuji said. "Who knows what they are talking about as well."

"I agree. " Ame said. "And Lex did promise Crystal a drink on the beach that time, remember?"

"At a fancy restaurant?" Karen said showing Ame that this is not just a drink. "Besides, Lex is way out of my sister league." At that, Rat almost spits his drink from laughing. "Something funny?"

"Sorta" he put his drink down. "You think Lex is out of your sister's league, right?"

"Yeah...Why ask?"

"Duelist logic, lil' miss." Rat said vaguely. "Lex defeated her with ease from what I hear, so from their point of view, things are the other way around"

"Ha! You think my sister is such an easy woman for losing a duel?" Karen said laughing at Rat's words.

"Hey now, I ain't saying she is an easy woman. Plus, I think Lex chose wisely, looking at those curves..." Unfortunately for Rat, that made Karen kick his ankle from below the table. "...Worth it."

"You dirty rat..." Karen said insulting him.

"Thanks for the compliment!" Badly for her, he took it as a compliment. "But anyway, it seems they are leaving."

True to Rat's words, the couple left the restaurant without paying, which confirmed Rat's theory about the place being run by a Romanian who knows Lex. They followed them around through stores and such until they saw them talking and noticed an expression of dread on Lex's face...oh boi.

"Where are they going?" Ame asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, but I never saw Lex look so scared before." Rat said as they kept following.

Eventually, they arrived at the dreaded place, and both Yuji and Rat offered a bow saying 'It was good knowing you, brother.' for the dreaded place was a place no man is to ever set foot in...A woman store for underwear. Karen and Ame sighed as went in while Yuji and Rat remained outside fearing being seen in such a place as they both knew that place was forbidden ground for any man around, and even Lex knew that very well.  
Ame and Karen looked for them through the store, and despite being distracted by some products, they found Lex at the changing rooms sweating nervously. The 2 hid behind a shelf and watched. Shortly, Karen gasped in shock as Ame had to cover her mouth for her not to ruin their position as Crystal came pulled the curtain to reveal herself in underwear to Lex, who was barely able to pick up his jaw from the floor and calm his mind enough to give an honest opinion. The opinion was good and Crystal went back in, which allowed Lex to rest his head on his palm as one could swear he was having steam come out from his head. Ame had to drag Karen out where they met up with the boys.

"So, what happened in there-"

"Bastard saw my sister!" Karen snapped as cut Yuji off. It was not long for him and Rat to assume what went down. Yuji was shocked while Rat laughed like a maniac.

"It's not like that!" Ame intervened. "Crystal took Lex inside to ask for opinions on a new set of undergarments!"

"Same thing!" Karen said clearly disturbed about what she saw. In the meantime, the boys where still recovering from what they heard, but once they did, they looked at the shop again and gave a military salute saying 'Way to go, brother. Your legend shall be told'. Long long after that, Rat spotted them coming out with Lex holding a bag in his hand. They hid again and watched as the went away. "After them!" Karen said as the group continued their mission.

The next placed the 2 stoped with their stalkers behind them was the park where they seemed to have a casual talk. The group was at a safe distance behind them, watching. Karen was still staring intensively at Lex, but at this point, the others were beginning to think nothing will actually happen. Until Crystal showed just how bold she could be by tricking Lex and then locking lips with him, which set the alarm in Karen's head to DEFCON1. Yuji had no other choice than to cover Karen's mouth and drag her into the bushes before they were spotted. But Lex was not born yesterday.

Lex was fairly surprised by her kiss but after a second to pull himself together he managed to say some stuff. "So...You know your sister ought to kill me now, don't you?" To what is going to be the stalker's group dismay, it seems Lex was aware of their presence. But since when?

Crystal giggled as she had a slight blush over her face, but if she didn't have something, that'd be regrets. "Oh, don't worry. After a good scolding on how you aren't supposed to spy on your older sister on her date, I'm sure she'll behave."

"Still. I can't believe they've been following since the apartment. And she dragged Yuji and Ame along, Heck, even Rat joined them" Lex said as he looked at the bush and could see the leaf moving. Most likely Yuji and Rat trying to hold Karen. "I'm surprised they haven't figured it out by now that we've been aware of their presence"

"Oh well, it was fun to tease them at least" Crystal had a smug expression on her face...Wait...You mean back at the mall was just a...

"But did you really had to tease me as well?" Lex said referring to the store. Looks like Crystal's teasing came with a sacrifice. "That place is known as a forbidden ground for man because of a good reason..."

"Oh, please. As if any man died from going there."

"No, but they sure weren't the same..."

"Anyway. What do you think we should do next to really make my sister go nuts?" Crystal winked at him giving him a hint.

"I'd say that we better stop here. Besides, chances are she's already getting a knife or something." Lex said not wanting to test their luck further.

"Awwww. Killjoy" Crystal said showing a fake disappointment. "But I guess it was bound to happen. The sun is going down as well, so this will still be a good occasion to show my dress in the moonlight."

"In that case..." Lex turned to the bush. "AME, YUJI, RAT, KAREN! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE SO COME OUT!"

The following was a harsh scolding coming from both Lex and Crystal on how you shouldn't stalk people. And even though Karen tried to argue saying everything she wanted was to make sure Crystal was safe since Lex was, well, a person with a troublesome history. Crystal tried to tell her sister that Lex was not a bad person, but Karen kept her doubts...Until she said some words that surprised everyone.

"A duel."

"A duel?!" Crystal repeated surprised of her sister's words. "Karen! Are you actually serious?"

"I am. I thought about what we talked back on the phone while you were away and I guess you're right...I shouldn't stop doing something I enjoyed so much because of something petty like that."

"Karen..." Crystal said her name softly, but with pride. Looks like se was waiting for her to say those words for quite some time now.

Despite that, no one else there really knew about Crystal's goof except Karen. Well, maybe not really. "Come on now! Are ye saying that you haven't picked up a card because your sis cheated once?!" Rat said making everyone turn their heads to him, then to Crystal, which seemed both embarrassed and mad at the same time. "looks like I might've screwed up."

"Big-time, Rat. " Lex said.

"Wait...Crystal cheated once?!" Yuji exclaimed in shock at hearing such news.

"I guess the secret is finally out..." Crystal sighed. "Look, the thing is, I didn't want to cheat, I HAD to cheat."

"It was during a rough time when our mother was sick. " Karen said further explaining. "It wasn't something without treatment, but it was pretty pricy. So Crystal enlisted in a tournament with a prize in cash."

"I see. You cheated for your mother's sake." Lex said understanding the situation.

"Yeah, but I was busted after 2 rounds." Crystal said with shame. "After that, well..."

"I never picked up a deck again because I thought my sister as nothing more as a cheat. " Karen said. "So I didn't want to have anything to do with Dueling again...Until recently."

"What happened?" Ame asked.

"You guys happened. " Karen answered. "I saw you having so much learning how to duel, then, later, how you used dueling as more. "

"Karen...No one wanted to use it THAT way. " Lex said. "I had my reasons, which are now fulfilled. But you guys have a friend to save, have you not?"

"Rachel..." Yuji muttered being reminded of her.

"Yes. And for that, I am willing to pick up my deck again." Karen said as she put on a new duel disk.

"When did you get that?!" Crystal asked surprised to see Karen with a brand new duel disk.

"While you were away. I also got some more cards to help my deck a little." Karen said as she faced Lex. "But enough small talk."

"You're lucky and unlucky. " Lex said confusing them. " You're lucky I always have my duel disk" He got out his duel disk and put it on his arm. "But you are unlucky that my Galaxy deck is back at home. So I will be using my other deck."

"Fine by me..." Karen said.

"This ought to be fun." Crystal took a seat on a nearby bench along with the others as Karen and Lex got to their positions.

"So just to be clear: If I lose I am to leave your sis alone, right?"

"Yes."

"HEY! Don't go deciding that as if I am not here!" Crystal shouted.

They ignored her. "And if I win, I'm free to kiss her anytime, right?"

"Righ- What?!" Karen glared at him with an upset expression.

"Oh my!" Despite her sister's problem with that, Crystal seemed to actually like it.

"Let's get started! I can't take another line like that..." Karen said.

 _LEX: LP: 4000, H: 5_

 _KAREN: LP: 4000, H: 5_

 **So, someone is getting back in the game and now everyone knows about Crystal's reasons for cheating and why Karen hasn't picked up her deck is so long.  
But can she really prevent Lex from, IDK, becoming her bother-in-law or something? I guess that's a question and answer for later.  
Lex and Crystal did get to go on a date though, despite turning into a reason of amusement for Crystal as she used it to tease Karen. The shop back at the mall was sure a good move...And a reckless one. Poor Lex. **

**Follow, Favorite, Review.  
**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	49. Arrival of the wicked

Alright. Last time, Karen caught Crystal getting ready for a date with Lex, which triggered her alarms because she didn't really trust him because of what she heard about him. So she got Yuji and Ame, with Rat joining them a bit later, to follow the 2 throughout the town. And while there were times Karen nearly blew their cover. But...They never had one, to begin with... Lex and Crystal were aware of their presence for a while. Now after a brief scolding which turned into Karen challenging Lex to a duel, which surprised Crystal more, a rather brief match between them is about to start with the right to date Crystal at stake. Wait, what?

 _KAREN: LP: 4000, H: 5_

 _LEX: LP: 4000,H: 5_

"I think I will take the first turn. " Lex said as he began his turn. "I summon Heroic Challenger - Extra Sword!" _A warrior holding 2 swords appeared on the field; 1000/1000, level 4, Warrior, EARTH._ "Next, I activate the spell, Xyz Reception! And with it, I special summon Heroic Challenger - Thousand Blade!" _Another monster appeared holding a sword in his hand along with having multiple blades behind him; 1300/1100, level 4, Warrior, EARTH._

"That's the deck he used against that commie when I met him!" Yuji said looking at Lex's monsters.

"Good memory kid!" Lex said praising Yuji for remembering. "But I only showed you a little of what my deck can do. I overlay my 2 Level 4 Warrior-type monsters!" _A galaxy-like portal appeared as the 2 monsters turned into streams of light that went in it._ "Come forth riding archer of the battlefield! Xyz Summon! Heroic Champion - Gandiva!" _A monster wearing armor and riding a horse while pulling the string of a modified bow which was attached like a wristband to its hand appeared; 2100/1800, Rank 4, Warrior, EARTH, OU: 2._

"He already Xyz summoned..." Karen muttered as she looked at Lex's monster. She could see that Lex occupied the Extra Monster Zone and thus was unable of summoning more Xyz monsters or any Extra Deck monster to that, so what's his plan?

" Due to Extra Sword, my monster gains a bonus of 1000 attack." _2100-3100._ " I set one card face-down and end my turn!" Lex said.

 _LEX: H: 1_

"It's Karen's turn. " Ame said. "Do you think she will be alright?"

"No worries. My sister's deck is a lot like Yuji's"

"Like mine? How so?" Yuji asked as Crystal got his attention.

"You'll see." Crystal watched smiling.

"My turn! I draw!" Karen drew her card and took a good look at her hand. "Good. I summon Satellarknight Unukalhai" _A monster with blue skin wearing pieces of armor on its body with a long tail and a helmet which extended back to its waist and a ring with a sphere orbiting on it appeared; 1800/1000, level 4, Warrior, LIGHT._ "Unukalhai's effect! When he's summoned I get to send another tellarknight from my deck to the grave!"

"Not so fast! I activate my counter trap, Xyz Block!" _One of Gandiva's overlay units went in the trap as Karen's monster was enveloped with light._ "When you activate a monster effect, this card negates it and destroys your monster by using one overlay unit"

"I activate the quick-play spell, Satellarknight Skybridge!" _A purplish aura enveloped Unukalhai, then he disappeared._ "Good...It worked..." Karen sighed in relief.

"I see. You dodged his destruction." Lex said noticing her move. "But what now?"

"This: Skybridge shuffles Unukalhai back into my deck, then I special summon a different tellarknight from my deck! I summon Vega!" _A female monster wearing a magenta dress with a ring with a sphere on it that was orbiting around her appeared; 1200/1000, level 4, Warrior, LIGHT._ "Vega's effect! When summoned, I special summon a tellarknight from my hand! Come, Deneb!" _A monster with white skin holding a sword and with and the ring the other Satellarknights had along with a sole wing on its right side appeared; 1500/1000, level 4, Warrior, LIGHT._ "When Deneb is summoned, I add a tellarknight monster to my hand! I choose Satellarknight Altair."

"I see. " Lex said as he figured out Karen's deck. "That deck is Xyz focused, and the cards share only the 'tellarknight' part of the name. Though, I can notice their similarity to Yuji's deck."

"It's a coincidence, I know. " Karen said. "But my deck is not any weaker than his!"

"That is to be seen. " Lex said with a smug expression.

"I guess..." Karen looked at her hand. -Because of his trap, my plan went down the drain. So I will have to do this instead.- "I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn!"

 _KAREN: H: 2_

"What?!" Crystal shouted. "Are you giving up already, or are saying you are ok with the idea of Lex becoming your brother-in-law?" She spoke in Japanese, which Lex was not able to fully speak or understand yet. But her words did make Karen spike up a bit.

"Not at all!" Karen snapped at her sister completely rejecting the idea.

"Alo! English, could ya?" Lex shouted.

"Sorry dear. " Crystal said.

"Dear?!" And once again, the words got on Karen's nerves. She turned to Lex. "Take your turn!" She said already sick of Crystal's jokes.

"Gee, girl. If you want to lose this quickly, then ok." Lex put his hand on the deck. "I draw!"

"I activate my face-down, the continuous trap, Stellarnova Wave!" _A bright light appeared above the field._ "During my Main Phase or your Battle Phase, I can special summon a tellarknight from my hand!"

"Hmm." Lex looked at her field, trying to understand the situation. "Very well. I attack Deneb with Gandiva!" _Lex's monster pulled back its bow, then it let go of the arrow, piercing right through Deneb and destroying him._

 _KAREN: LP: 2400_

"I activate my trap's effect!" Karen said quickly as soon as Deneb was destroyed. "I special summon Satellarknight Altair!" _A monster in armor with no weapon with a ring as the rest of the Satellarknights with a pair of blue wings on its back appeared; 1700/1300, level 4, Warrior, LIGHT._ "I use Altair's effect! When summoned, I get to revive a tellarknight in my grave! Come back, Deneb!" _Deneb reappeared._ "I use Deneb's effect upon being summoned!"

"Stop right there! I use Gandiva's effect! When you special summon a level 4 or lower monster, I get to destroy it by detaching one overlay unit!" _Gandiva shot its bow at Deneb once more._

"I chain my trap! Wonder Xyz!" Karen said in haste. "As soon as its effect resolves, I can perform an Xyz Summon!"

"An Xyz Summon during the Battle Phase?" Lex said with interest.

"I overlay Vega, Altair, and Deneb!" _Karen's monsters turned into streams of light that went into a galaxy-like portal that appeared on the field._ "Knight trained among the stars! Take your sword and blind your foes with your brilliant light! Xyz Summon! Come, Stellarknight Delteros!" _A larger monster clad in armor holding a sword and a triangular shield with 3 rings attached to it and a pair of dazzling golden wings appeared; 2500/2100, Rank 4, Warrior, LIGHt, OU: 3._

"Alo! That's quite the monster!" Lex said as he looked at Delteros.

"Thank you. But now I assume this where your turn ends." Karen said with a smug expression thinking she grasped the advantage.

"With 2 face-downs, but yes, I end my turn!"

 _LEX: H: 1_

 _KAREN: H: 1, LP: 3400._

"My turn! I draw!" Karen drew her card. "If I recall correctly, your archetype is based on greek and roman warriors."

"Is it? This was my bro's deck, so I don't know too much about it." Lex said.

"They are. Fearless and always eager to battle." She set her sight on him. " So let me honor that spirit. I equip Delteros with the equip spell, Stoic Challenger!" _Karen's monster let out a strong shout as a powerful aura engulfed him._ "The monster equipped with Stoic Challenger gains 600 attack points for every overlay unit! Delteros has 3!" _2100-3900_ "I attack your Xyz monster with Delteros! The monster equipped with Stoic Challenge deals double battle damage!"

"Oh? Not going to use his effect?" Lex said.

"As I said, your monsters are fearless warriors. So such a thing will be an insult to them and your brother." Karen said.

Lex smiled at her words. "Thank you" _In the next second Gandiva was slashed in 2 by Karen's monster._

 _LEX: LP: 4000-2400._

"But this is where we end. I activate the trap, Xyz Extreme!" _Suddenly, the galaxy-like portal appeared, but it seemed highly unstable as bolts of energy were running wildly on it._

"What this?!" Karen said not knowing what Lex was doing.

"By paying 1000 LP, we both reveal 1 Xyz monster from our Extra Decks, and the one who reveals the monster with the lower attack takes damage equal to the difference between the reveal monsters attack points. " Lex explained as he took a card from his Extra Deck and held it in his hand. "Show me what you got."

 _LEX: LP:_ 2400-1400

Karen took a card from her Extra Deck and looked at it. It was Darktellarknight Batlamyus with 2600 attack points, so even if Lex revealed a monster with more attack she would still have enough LP to survive. "Now, let's see who's monster is stronger." They both revealed their cards as spectral images of their monsters appeared on the field, but everyone was shocked at Lex's monster.

The monster Lex selected was Lion Heart with only 100 attack points! "Do you not like me?!" Crystal said as she saw Lex's clean suicide.

"What is he thinking?! Due to his trap's effect, he will take 2500 points of damage! He won't survive that!" Ame said.

"What are you thinking, Lex?" Rat, unlike the rest, only watched. He knew something was up.

"You dare mock me..." Karen said as she narrowed her eyes at him. "And even after I offered your monster an honorable defeat."

"...I am not." Lex smirked. "Xyz Extreme! effect! I take 2500 points of damage!" _The galaxy-like portal shot out a ray of light that went straight for Lex, but..._

"What?!" Everyone shouted in unison as they saw the light stopping right in front of him.

"I activate the counter trap, Barrel Behind the Door! When an effect that'd deal me damage, is activated, my opponent takes the damage instead." Lex explained.

"But I only have..." Karen realized...she lost. Her LP was 2400, and now, it was 0. _The light redirected itself and hit her._

 _KAREN: LP: 0_

 _LEX: WINNER._

"No way!" Yuji ran to Lex. "You did it again!"

"Sure did." Lex smiled at Yuji, then went to Karen to help her get up."That was a good duel"

"Yeah, right. I lost, so you can do whatever you want with Crystal." Karen said as she took his hand and got up.

"HEY!" Crystal went to her. "I'm not an object, ya hear! Besides, who said you can decide who I date?"

"But I-"

"Shush! I know you might've been worried about me, but you really had no reason to." Crystal said shutting up her little sister. "Besides, I would've probably still visited him even if he lost"

"Wait...But the terms of the duel-"

"You never said mentioned your sister coming to me, only the other way around. " Lex said pointing out Karen's mistake.

"So, in the end, I picked up my deck for nothing."

"Like hell you did!" Yuji said as he went to her. "That was amazing! Yoru monsters are so cool! What was your deck again!"

Karen blushed slightly at the sudden attention Yuji was giving her. "Tellarknights..."

"I see. They resemble my Constellars a lot as well." Yuji took out his deck and looked at it. "I can't wait to have a tag duel with you once!"

"hehe..." Karen laughed awkwardly then noticed the street lights turning on. "Is it this late already?"

"So it will seem." Rat looked at the time. "Woah, yeah, it is."

"We should probably head back now. " Ame said as she went closer to Yuji and Karen.

"I agree. Besides..." Crystal went in the light where her dress was shining beautifully. "My dress is at its best at night." She giggled.

"Couldn't agree more. " Lex said looking at her. But then Karen stepped on his foot and he let out a painful groan. Looking at the culprit he could make out her saying 'careful where you lay your eyes', so he noted it and continued.

Everyone arrived at their houses safely, but someone just arrived back in the country and were getting shouted at.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" the boss was shouting at Yukimo, Ayame and Rachel. And he was bloody livid. "YOU 3 WERE TOTALLY UNABLE TO DEFEAT THE PURPLE CHOSEN! AND WORSE, HE IS NOW WITH THE RED AND BLUE ONE AS WELL! THAT'S 3 OUT OF 6 THAT WE HAVE TO WATCH OUT FOR!" He collapsed on his chair holding his nose in stress. "And to top it, it seems the Red Chosen is growing even more..."

"Sir, excuse me for saying this, but why can't we just steal them?" Rachel asked. "It seems easier than defeating them in a duel."

"Because, new girl, that is not how it works!" He shouted. "The decks and stones work only won via a duel or given willingly." The boss said.

"I see...Sorry for asking."

"Sir, if I may. " Yukimo said.

"Go ahead."

"We already know the Purple and Blue chosen have no one important to them, like how Rachel is to Amano. But what if we focus our resources on Amano for now?" Yukimo suggested. "We could use Rachel as bait."

"Yukimo!" Ayame said shocked by what he is suggesting.

"Ayame!" The boss shut her up. "Keep going."

"During our duel, I got to experience his new power first hand. The spirits are..." He looked at Rachel and knew he couldn't say the exact truth. "Feeding off his emotions to grow stronger."

"I see. So what emotion would you give his new Xyz?" The boss asked.

"At the moment, I felt an unreal amount of anger directed towards me. So anger must be its catalyst."

"I see. But how does that help, exactly?" The boss asked. "I don't see a connection."

"Amano's mind became clouded at that moment. So clouded that his monster took over almost completely. My suggestion is to draw out that anger inside him once more, but this time, with proper preparations against such a monster."

"Hmm." The boss was considering it. "I will think about it. But for now, I need you to show our newest member around."

"Sir?" Yukimo said confused.

"Come in, Marius!" The boss called him inside and it was really him. Marius. The same guy Lex dueled.

"Finally..." He saw better days. Most of his body was covered in bandages and he still seemed to be hurt. "Now, where is Alex?" He asked as his hunger for revenge was obvious.

"Patience." The boss and Marius were speaking in English, obviously. "You will get your chance, but not until your wounds heal."

"Tch." Marius was not pleased with the idea of waiting, but he did own the bastard for pulling him out of Romania before he was arrested and charged with high treason like other communist party members. "Very well."

"Good." he turned to the others. "You are to teach him the local language and give him all the information he needs. I also want him tested for the system, and make sure he doesn't do anything...reckless. I don't trust him." he spoke in Japanese.

"Understood. " Yukimo said with a bow. He then left along with Marius and the girls, walking down the hall while telling Marius everything he needs to know about the base's layout and where he is allowed to go and where he is to keep out.

Rachel, on the other hand, had an uneasy and worried expression. -If what Yukimo said was right...And the spirits feed off his emotions to multiply...Then maybe Yuji's current anger was born because of me...-

Ayame noticed Rachel's expression and pulled her away from the guys towards another hall. "Alright. Tell me what's the issue?"

"It's nothing..." Rachel tried lying but Ayame was not born yesterday.

"Ray, I know when someone is lying, well, most people. But you are not one of the few that can hide a lie from me." Ayame said confronting Rachel.

"It's just...Maybe that monster wouldn't have appeared if I didn't come here..."

Ayame sighed. Of course, she was thinking about him. "Look, Yukimo said that was born from anger directed towards him, not you."

"I know. But Yuji might also think he was responsible for...you know." Rachel said.

"That'd mean you consider yourself responsible for Yuji's ill feelings towards Yukimo. " Ayame said feeling sorry for her. -Poor girl. You have such a kind soul.- "Rachel, listen. As long as the spirits are using him we must do anything we can do defeat them, so don't blame yourself. We all knew the risks when we began this operation."

"I guess you're right. But I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong..." Those words raised a slight alarm in Ayame's head. "I mean. Can't I just return to them?"

"Rachel..." At this point, Ayame didn't know what to say no more.

"If you do it'll be as a damn traidora" Ayame narrowed her gaze as she saw Ricardo on the other end of the hallway. "I mean, what makes you think you'll be forgiven THAT easily! Usted ingenua señora[You naive lady]."

"That's enough out of you Ricardo!" Ayame hissed at him. Rachel was looking down, affected by his words. "Unlike you, she never betrayed their lives..."

"Easy there Bello, for that is a touchy subject. " Ricardo warned. "Besides, not like she can go without-" A card flew past his face, cutting his cheek. "MALDITA SEA! That's closer than usual!"

"And the next one will be between your eyes if you don't back down, Ricardo. " Ayame said holding another card.

"Very well Bello...Very well." he walked away.

"Ugh. Stupid Ricardo." She turned to Rachel. "Don't listen to him, Ray. He's a natural jerk."

"No...It's fine." Rachel said. "I will be in my room." She went to her room.

"Rachel..." Ayame was becoming more and more aware of the cruel reality they now faced. She didn't want to put Rachel through this much, but she had no choice herself. Slowly, Rachel was becoming more and more like...her.

 **'Nother one in the bag. Hope ya enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review.  
**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	50. Swimming retry, A fiery soul

Alright. Last time, Karen lost the duel with Lex due to Lex's tricky style of dueling which usually makes his opponents play themselves, but not like anything would've changed even if Karen would've won since her conditions were badly stated in the heat of the moment and left a blind spot. But except Yuji being completely amazed by Karen's dueling and deck, something else happened. Yukimo, Ayame, and Rachel returned after what seems to be a delay and were greeted by an angry boss who, seeing as the enemy is strengthening their numbers, somehow managed to smuggle Marius into Japan while also promising him a chance to get revenge on Lex for what happened in Romania. Twice he faced Lex, and twice he was defeated.

But Marius was not about to let it go that easily, no. He wanted revenge no matter the cost and was willing to do anything to achieve it. Even allowing people to modify his very body to do so. Marius was tested and was found compatible with the system, which put a large grin on his face, but it turned into a frown once he heard the recovery time needed before he could use it or even walk. Yukimo, fortunately for the staff, was there to keep an eye on him as it seemed he didn't trust Marius in the least and something just told him he was not trustworthy. Even more so than Ricardo.

"So how long are those idiots going to make me wait?" Marius asked as his patience was running extremely thin and the chances of him going rogue were increasing. He was sitting down on a chair as the doctor left after taking some blood for some tests. "The sooner I put Alex in his grave the sooner I can return to Romania to bring down those democratic bastards."

"Quite the ambition you got there. " Yukimo said. "You really believe you can do something in Romania? It's over."

"Like hell it is!" Marius snarled at Yukimo. "You guys can bring monsters to live, so if I just go back there with this technology, then the country will be mine overnight!"

"Do you actually believe we'd allow something like that?" Yukimo narrowed his eyes at him. He was right not to trust him. "Our equipment only has one purpose, and that is fighting the spirits. Using it for war is out of the question."

"Oh yeah?" Marius got up the chair and stood face to face with Yukimo. "And who's stopping me from doing so?"

"You have no idea of what goes on behind those closed curtains, Commie. " Yukimo said with a stern expression as Marius was staring at him. "There are things way beyond your puny ideology, and honestly, I am quite glad the communist party was arrested."

"What did you say you yellow scum?" Marius said groaning at him.

"What you guys do is inhumane, and honestly, the death sentence was too soft for some of them."

"Why you damn bastard-" Marius gripped him by the collar. "And what makes you think that huh? Answer me!"

"Simple. Because communism was the biggest excuse ever for fear and pity." Marius snapped at those words and tried to punch Yukimo, but the teen moved faster than him and got behind him while twisting his arm. "Tch. If you wish to join us you have to do something with that short temper."

"Go fuck yourself!" Marius said not even whining a bit about the pain. "I do what I want, and once my job here is done..." He twisted himself and managed to grab Yukimo's arm, but Yukimo didn't flinch as he kept a tight grip on Marius as well. "I will go my way..."

"When your job is done, that will be when the boss decides. " Yukimo said staring at Marius. "Not a moment sooner or later."

"We'll see about that." They each let go of each other. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a surgery to attend to." Marius left.

-I won't allow that to return...- Yukimo remembered what he saw in Romania. -There is a thin silver line between doing something for the good of a country and doing it just to feed yourself on other's suffering. And what I saw then was the later.- Yukimo left the medical wing.

In another section of the base, Ayame was walking down the hall towards Rachel's room. She could tell Rachel was not fine, and she was troubled deeply. But what could she do? Tell her the truth? Certainly not. Ayame knew that in order to secure her goal she needed Rachel at this point, but she was still at that man's mercy as well. The person giving orders, the one who pulls the strings, and the one holding the most power there...The boss. Rachel might not be aware of it, but Ayame was, and she hated that man...but she couldn't run...for Yukimo, she had to stay.

Ayame reached Rachel's room and knocked. "Rachel? Are you there?" She asked worried about Rachel since Ricardo was not a big help...not that he ever is. "I know what Ricardo said might've got to you, but you shouldn't listen to him, he's a natural jerk."

No reply, just the door opening. "Ayame?" Karen said with a voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes?"

"Is Yuji doing fine?" Rachel asked which put a smile on Ayame's face.

"He is." She went inside her room and hey both set on the bed.

"I understand that Lex is the new coach..."

"So you caught wind of that?" Ayame said as she looked at Rachel. "He is...But he is one from hell. Yoru friends are having a rough PE with him."

Rachel giggled hearing that. "Especially Karen I think...She was never too much of a sportswoman."

"But that brings up the question. " Ayame said. "How would you like to go back?"

Rachel's eyes widened at her question but then she looked down at the floor with a sad expression. "I'd love to go back, but..." She clenched her fist. "I can't until I am strong enough to get the spirits away from Yuji and the others."

Ayame sighed. It seems her lie was good, too good. Rachel was determined to save her friends, while not even knowing that she was working for the ones she needs protecting them from all along. "The swimming competition is going to be re-hosted. " Ayame said surprising Rachel.

"What? How? I thought it was already done last month."

"I asked the boss to pull some strings since your school had to pull out because of the budget. Got a lawyer, and here we are." She said as she gave Rachel a paper. "This is the team that is going to participate along with the of the coach."

"Pop Alexandru, and...wait..." When she looked closer she noticed something. "M-my name is here!" She jumped up looking at the paper as she couldn't believe it.

"Indeed it is. When they are going to submit the paper we will switch it with this one, but you'll have to keep a low profile until you're in the water."

"Ayame, thank you!" Rachel jumped at Ayame, hugging her tightly. "I don't know how I can repay you!"

Ayame smiled as she replied. "Don't worry about it. Just enjoy it, alright?"

"I will!" She looked at the date. "It's soon! I have to get back in shape!"

"There is a pool we use for treatment 2 levels down. You can use that one if you want." Ayame said.

"Thank you!" Rachel ran out towards the pool. It seems Ayame's little scheme to cheer her up worked. She was back to her cheerful self, and she was even getting a second chance.

Ayame left her room and closed the door, but as she walked down the hall she saw Yukimo and he signaled her with his hand to go him. "What it is, Yuki?"

"You do realize Amano is going to be there, right? Most likely along with the other chosen" Yukimo said getting straight to the point.

"I do. But is no mission to secure the decks or stones. This is for Rachel, so how about we let her enjoy it?" Ayame said trying to convince Yukimo not to freeze the pool during the event.

"...Very well. But I will keep an eye for Amano and the others, also, make sure Marius doesn't get word of this. He is hell bend on getting revenge on the Purple Chosen." Yukimo said as he began walking away.

"As if that guy is that crazy to attack him with a crowd watching" Ayame muttered as she walked, but they weren't aware of someone eavesdropping.

"Found you, you bastard..."

A bit later, at the school. It was time for PE, and as everyone knew, that meant Lex was working again. Or rather said, working others. Takeru, along with some classmates, were already dripping sweat like crazy and the class was not even halfway done, so they were in danger of drowning in their own sweat, but Lex kept pushing them. One thing was for certain: The guy was creative in his workout methods. Running around the school up to even 50 laps, and the place was not small, push-ups with sacks of sand on their backs, and whatever else goes through his head. The girls had it somewhat easier than the guys, but the situation was hardly different, as one would guess from the stains on their PE uniforms.  
Eventually, the bell rang, and everyone was allowed to go to the lockers where the showers worked like crazy to get rid of the smell of sweat emanating from everyone. And even after they were done with that, there was the exhaustion in their muscles they had to deal with it, which was mostly dealt with by sleeping by some people during class, especially Yuji after PE.

The last bell of the day rang and classes were done for the day, which meant the Duel Club's activity can begin. Crystal took Lex to it and was wondering how they were doing and if they recovered after the work out from PE. To his pleasure, they were mostly fine...physically. Mentally, they were done for. Upon entering he was greeted with some sharp glares from everyone. "Come on now, what's with the glares?" Lex asked.

"You know very well..." Yuji said as he tried to find the strength to get his head up from the table. "Your PE class is...brutal."

"Brutal? Now, what do you mean by that?" Lex asked which genuine clueless.

"Your PE class is...um, well..." Ame tried telling him, but she couldn't.

"Way above what we're used with. " Takeru said. "Like, who does push-ups with sacks of sand on their backs?!"

"It's not that hard after you get used to it. " Lex said ignoring the real problem.

"That's not the- look...Can you, maybe, possibly, take a little easier on us?" Takeru asked of him, but Lex only raised a slight eyebrow.

"And why should I do that? Everyone is getting 10 times the average workout, so it should come in handy."

"That's the problem...it's too much!" Takeru snapped slightly. "Can't you do a normal PE class? Please?"

"Hey if you don't want a body like mine, just say. " Lex said with a smug tone.

"Think over it twice guys." Crystal said as she put her arms around Lex's neck and let herself hang by them with Lex as support. "This guy is a rare find, and I can tell many girls would want this much meat on their man." She said then chuckled. "But this one's mine~" she muttered under her breath.

"Easy for you to say!" Yuji spoke back. "You don't have to go through his class at all!"

"Oh please, I'm sure it isn't THAT bad" Try not to choke on your foot, Crystal. "And to prove it, I will be in the gym tomorrow and watch the actual hell you're all whining about."

"Are you sure?" Ame asked.

"Yes. Besides, how brutal could it be?"

Well...Crystal kept her word and went to the gym the next day and watched the PE classes. And even though she was all over Lex almost the entire time, she got a look at the problem from a first-hand spot! She could even say she was getting tired just watching them. But hey, it was her _boyfriend's_ class.  
Later that day, in the club room. Crystal was not as smug as she'd like to be as she realized Lex was one hell of a coach, but too much hell instead of coaching. She knew they had to convince him to ease his methods a bit, so she called him over to the club building again to talk about with Yuji, Ame, and Takeru present as well.

"I guess this means only one thing..." Lex said as he could already guess why they called him.

"Look, Lex, think you can ease your methods a bit?" Crystal asked thinking he might say yes for her.

"...Maybe." he looked at Takeru. "If he can beat me in a duel."

"Wait-"

"WHAT?! Why me?" Takeru shouted cutting off Crystal. "Why not Yuji? Or Ame? Heck, even Crystal!"

"What was that?" Crystal couldn't help but notice the way he said it.

A shiver ran down his spine as Takeru realized he should've watched his words. "N-nothing, ma'am..." Lex chuckled as she saw Takeru defeated so easily. "But- why me?"

"I heard from Yuji..." Lex said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "That Rachel chick...Was your girlfriend, right?" Straight to the point. Takeru was a little surprised by the question but he was not going to stay quiet.

"Not 'was', 'is'!" He said correcting Lex. "I don't know why she did what she did, but I know she didn't want to. So I will not accept this and I WILL get her back!"

"Ha..." Lex let out a small laugh. "Haha...HAHAHAHAH" He let himself laugh as hard as he could then looked at Takeru. "That's the spirit! But fist and kicks are not going to cut it here, so you have to train something else as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Your fighting spirit!" Lex said slightly disappointed that he couldn't figure out what he was saying. "How do you expect to get her back if you give up along the way? Heck, what if you end up fighting HER?"

"He does have a point..." Yuji admitted sadly. "Rachel is with Yukimo and his group now, so she will most likely end up facing her."

"And what do you suggest? That I simply crush her?" Takeru couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were telling him to treat his girlfriend as an enemy! "I can't do that!"

"Who the hell said you have!" Lex quickly replied. "If it comes down to it, then make her surrender or something like that, or wait for someone else to come and take over."

"I...I don't know if I can do that either..." Takeru said. "I don't know what to say to make her surrender, and letting someone else take over a duel to finish Rachel, my girlfriend, sounds more like I'd abandon her than anything."

Lex sighed, but with a smile. "That's why you have to be the one to defeat her if it comes down to it." It took Takeru a moment to realize, but Lex basically told him everything by making him figure it out. That or he was testing his loyalty to her. One of the 2, or both.

"You...Sly Romanian snake." Takeru said with a laugh caused by the stressed.

"Thanks for the compliment. " Lex said.

"So...Does that mean the class is going to be easier from now on-"

"Hell no! Well, not yet at least." Lex said looking at Takeru while he cut off Yuji's sentence. "So how about it? I heard you got the hang of that deck, so how about we test out just how good you've become with it?"

"If that's what it takes to become stronger and to ease the PE class...BRING IT!" Takeru shouted with a fire in his soul which made Lex grin with satisfaction. Rare were the people with that spirit, and when witnessing one, one can not help but have a good rush start-up in them.

The 2 went in the duel club's arena, which used to be the greenhouse, and took their positions. From his expression, you could tell Lex planned on enjoying it, but Takeru was serious. This was basically a test for his own strength and resolve. If we couldn't pass...If he can't prove he is good enough...Then how does he expect to aid them in fighting Yukimo and saving Rachel?

 _LEX: LP: 4000, H: 5_

 _TAKERU: LP: 4000, H: 5._

"I will take the first turn!" Lex suddenly declared. "I activate the spell card, Graceful Charity! I draw 3 cards then I discard 2 from my hand" Lex drew his cards and discarded, but looking at his hand made him smile. "Let's see just how strong your spirit is. I activate the spell, Photon Sanctuary!" _2 shining orbs of light appeared on the field; 2000/0, Level 4, Thunder, LIGHT._ "I get 2 Photon Tokens in defense."

"Lex is using his real deck..." Yuji said with a low tone of voice then looked at Takeru. "He's going to need every single thing he learned so far if he wants to survive until his 2nd turn."

"Appear! The circuit that lies in the center of the galaxy!" _The Link circuit appeared._ "I set my 2 tokens in the Link Marker Zones!" _The 2 orbs shot at the circuit as sharp rays of energy into the bottom-left and bottom-right arrows of the circuit, making them lit up._ "Come forth! The undying sun of space! Galaxy-Eyes Solflare Dragon!" _Lex's Link monster appeared on the field with a strong roar; 2000/LINK-2, Dragon, LIGHT, Links: B-R, B-L._ "I do not use his effect to recover a card from the grave." At that sentence, everyone was confused.

"Why?" Takeru asked. "You'll recover your resources and open up more possible strategy's"

Lex inhaled sharply. "Really?" He was sounding a bit disappointed. "Don't you think I WANT my card in the grave?"

"You...want it in the grave?" Takeru muttered as he pulled up a screen on his duel disk showing him Lex's graveyard, but he only saw one monster and three spell cards. "I don't get it; what are you planning-" He gasped once he saw the symbol on the corner of one of the cards. "You can't be-"

"Oh, but I am. This one's for you, Crystal." She smiled as she knew what was coming. And she liked it, especially since Lex dedicated the move to her. "I activate the Ritual Spell, Luminous Dragon Ritual from my graveyard!" _The surrounding area grew darker as blue streams of energy ran throughout the field and eventually formed a small spiral in the middle of the field._ "By banishing this card, I can banish monsters from my grave with the equal sum of levels of 4 and Ritual Summon Paladin of Photon Dragon from my hand. I banish Photon Chargeman from the grave!" _The spectral image of Chargeman appeared in the middle of the spiral, but then the energy became wilder and covered him completely as it shot upwards to the roof. Now being an entire energy tornado indoors._ "The contract is complete! The valiant paladin which inherits the soul of pure light shall lend me his power in this battle! Ritual Summon! Level 4, Paladin of Photon Dragon!" _Lex's Ritual monster appeared. It looked like a paladin riding a smaller version of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon with a lance in his hand; 1900/800, Level 4, Warrior, LIGHT._

"He can Ritual Summon?!" Yuji exclaimed in awe. "I thought his deck is focused on Xyz, like mine!"

"It isn't actually. I was once over to his place for dinner, and while he was in the kitchen I took apeak at his deck." Crystal said.

"Again?" Ame said indirectly bringing up Crystal's deck checking habit. "Can't you just leave people's decks alone?"

"Sorry, no can do." She said. "Besides, that was such a good look! And a good dinner as well..." She muttered the later part.

"So, what else does he-"

"No no, Yuji" Crystal stopped him from asking. "I might've looked, but I am not saying anything, so you'll have to find out for yourself"

"Uh, ok?"

Takeru was ignoring the talk on the side and was instead focusing completely on the duel. -A Ritual Monster, but it is Level 4, and its attack power is not that high. He must be up to something. But what?- He looked at Lex but he didn't see any sort of emotional reaction suggesting anything about his moves. Just a sly smile. -He is unreadable as well...-

"I set one card face-down and end my turn. " Lex said as the card appeared on the field.

 _LEX: H: 4._

"You managed to summon 2 monsters and set a card while keeping 4 cards in your hand..." Takeru said looking at the situation. "But don't think I will back down! My turn I draw! I activate the spell card, Fire Formation-Tenki! When this card is activated, I add a Level 4 or lower Beast-Warrior to my hand! I choose Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Elephant, and I summon it!" _A warrior wearing light armor with what seemed to be a mass of white flames in the shape of an elephant next to him appeared; 1000/1800, Level 4, Beast-Warrior, FIRE._ "Beast-Warrior type monsters on my field gain 100 attack points due to Fire Formation-Tenki!" _1000-1100._ "Next, I use Elephant's effect! When normal or special summoned, I send a face-up Fire Formation Spell or Trap from my field, In this case, Tenki, to the grave to special summon a different Fire Fist monster from my hand. Come! Brotherhood of the Fist Fist-Ram!" _A monster looking like a man in a light tunic with a small sceptre in his hand and a mass of purple flames in the shape of a ram behind him appeared; 800/200, Level 3, Beast-Warrior, FIRE._

"Oh? I see you're pretty used with your deck" Lex said praising Takeru a bit.

"Just watch me! I will prove that I can fight alongside you and get Rachel back! Ram's effect! When special summoned by the effect of a Fire Fist monster, I can set one Fire Formation Spell or Trap directly from my deck, but it must have a different from the ones in my grave. I set the spell, Fire Formation-Tenzu, and I activate it!" _The 2 monsters got closer to each and tensed up as if they were getting in a military position._ "Since Tenki left the field, I lose the attack boost it gave, but Tenzu has the same effect! Meaning my monsters gain 100 attack points!" _Elephant: 1000-1100. Ram: 800-900._ "Furthermore, Tenzu allows me to normal summon 1 Beast-Warrior monster from hand in addition to my usual normal summon!"

Lex whistled. "I can see that being quite useful, to be honest."

Takeru ignored his comment. "Elephant's 2nd effect! I shuffle Tenki back into my deck to add a Level 5 or higher Fire Fist monster to my hand. I choose the Ritual monster, Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Eland!"

"What?! Takeru can Ritual Summon as well?!" Yuji said surprised. "No fair, I want a Ritual monster as well now!" He whined.

"Patience, Yuji. " Ame said trying to calm his envy.

Takeru continued. "I activate the spell, Fire Formation-Domei!" _As he activated the spell, a mix of blue and black flames engulfed the field._ "When this card is activated, I can Ritual Summon one Beast-Warrior Ritual monster from my hand by using monsters on my field or hand whose levels equal or exceed the level of the monster I am summoning. I tribute Elephant and Ram!" _His 2 monsters were taken by the flames as the 2 animal figured melted with the surrounding fire and disappeared. The fire grew stronger until it focused in front of Takeru._ "The contract is complete! The warrior fighting alongside the fiery spirits of nature shall inherit these flames and raise its weapon for victory! Ritual Summon! Come, Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Eland!" _A monster, this time a young man with long hair made in a ponytail coming out of his helmet with a mass of black flames in the shape of an Eland and with a crossbow in hand appeared; 2400/2000, Level 6, Beast-Warrior, FIRE._

"Nice monster, kid. But now nice enough! I activate Solflare's effect! I discard Kutiphoton and Galaxy-Eyes Cloudragon from my hand to destroy one special summoned monster you control-"

"I won't let you!" Takeru quickly shouted. "Eland's effect! By sending a Fire Fist or Fire Formation card to the grave, I negate your effect!" _Just as Solflare shot out rays of light from its wings, the Eland made of black fire got in front of the rays and stopped them with its body._

"Nice dodge." Lex praised. He didn't expect that.

"There's more! The card I sent was Domei, so its effect activates! I special summon one Fire Fist monster from my grave. I revive Elephant in defense position!" _His monster reappeared, but this time it was hiding behind the Elephant made out of white flames._ "Due to Tenzu, my monsters gain attack. _Eland: 2400-2500, Elephant: 1000-1100._ "Battle! Eland attacks Paladin!" _Takeru's monster shot its crossbow at Lex's monster._

"That was too impatient! I activate my quick-play spell, Photon Trident!" _The lance in Paladin's hand was replaced by a blue glowing trident._ "Paladin gain 700 attack points!" _1900-2600._

"It has more attack than Eland!" Ame exclaimed from the side. "If Takeru doesn't stop the attack, he'll lose his monster!"

 _Unfortunately, Takeru couldn't stop his monster from being destroyed, so the Paladin simply blocked the arrow with the trident then threw it into the chest of Eland. The monster collapsed on the ground as its body turned into a fire which died down quickly._ "Looks like you already lost you monster."

Takeru narrowed his eyes at Lex. "Even with the attack boost from Tenzu, you had just enough attack to destroy Eland..."

 _TAKERU: LP: 4000-3900._

"Yes, and the best part starts now. The effects of Trident and Paladin activate! When the monster targeted by Trident inflicts damage, I destroy a spell or trap card you control. Then, when Paladin destroys a monster by battle, I draw a card." _Takeru's spell exploded into light particles as Lex drew a card from his deck._ "In the end, you only helped me more."

"You think? I activate the effect of Cataclysmic Scorching Sunburner in my hand!" Takeru replied.

"What?" Lex was quite surprised to hear that. "Where you do you have that card?"

Takeru ignored his question. "When a FIRE monster, or more, on my field are destroyed by battle or card effect, I can special summon Cataclysmic Scorching Sunburner. Then, you take damage equal to half the attack of one of the send monsters!" _A ring of fire appeared on the field and a red giant with an angry expression, four arms, and a fiery sword appeared from it; 2600/200, Level 8, Fairy, FIRE._ "Take the fire of Eland's fall!" _A black flame engulfed the sword of the giant, then he swung the sword at Lex sending a wave of fire at him._

 _LEX: LP: 4000-2800._

"Not bad..." Lex said satisfied with Takeru's perseverance. "You didn't just deplete my life points, but also summoned a new monster with quite the attack amount."

"Then watch this. I activate the quick-play spell, Rush Recklessly! My monster gains 700 attack points until the End Phase." _2600-3300._ " I attack Paladin a second time!" _Takeru's monster swung its blade at Paladin, but this time it was a successful attack with the giant impaling the dragon that the warrior was ridding and knocking them both on the ground._

 _LEX: LP: 2800-2100._

Lex was knocked off his feet by the attack, but as he got up, he laughed. "Nicely done. Almost half of my points, I lost a monster, and you have the strongest monster on the field. Quite the turn." Takeru didn't know what to make of his words, so he decided to remain silent. "huh? Not even a 'thank you for the praise'? Were you raised in a cave? Oh well, It doesn't matter." Lex looked straight at him and pointed a finger at him. "You left a major flaw. Your hand is depleted, and I am still standing!"

-He's right...- Takeru thought as he looked at the field. -But I have 2 monsters, so my life points are safe until my next turn.- "I end my turn!" _3300-2600_

Lex put a hand on his deck. He heard it...His dragon's roar. "Let me show you how this is done, kid. My turn! I draw!" He drew a card and without looking at it, he played it. "I activate the equip spell, Galaxy Zero! I special summon a Galaxy or Photon monster from my grave and equip it with this card, but it cannot attack or activate its effect. Resurrect, Paladin of Photon Dragon!" _Lex's Ritual monster reappeared on the field._ "Next I summon Photon Vanisher!" _A monster with a blue energy body with red eyes, multiple pieces of armor making up its suit and some kind of sniper rifle appeared on the field; 2000/2000, Level 4, Warrior, LIGHT._ "I can special summon Vanisher when a control a different Galaxy or Photon monster, then I can add Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from my deck to my hand!" _Lex grabbed a card that popped from his deck._ "Next, I overlay Paladin and Vanisher!" _His 2 monsters turned into 2 streams of light that went into a galaxy-like portal which appeared on the field._ "Lord of the stars. Descend now from the boundless cosmos and lay your blades upon my foe. Xyz Summon! Descend, Starliege Lord Galaxion!" _An imposing monster which resembled a warrior clad in armor with a helmet having 3 pairs of spikes pointing upwards and 3 extensions from its back along with 2 energy blades appeared; 2000/2100, Rank 4, Warrior, LIGHT, OU: 2._

"An Xyz monster..." Takeru muttered. He knew Lex's deck was better with Xyz's than any other cards.

"Galaxion's effect! I detach 1 or 2 overlay units to activate 1 of 2 effects! I detach 1 to special summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from my hand!" _The monster put one of its blades up as one of the orbs orbiting around it went in it. The monster then swung its blade and slashed what looked like a tear in the sky from which you could see the cosmos, and from it, Galaxy-Eyes emerged with a powerful roar; 3000/2500, Level 8, Dragon, LIGHT._

"Galaxy-Eyes is here!" Yuji exclaimed looking at the duel.

"It has more attack than Takeru's monster..." Ame said poitnig out the situation.

"His hand is also at zero and has nothing in the grave to help him. " Crystal added. "But I doubt Lex is going to allow the duel to continue now..."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yuji asked as he looked at the field. "Even if Lex attack with all his monsters, he cannot erase all of Takeru's LP."

"You seem to forget...Lex has 2 cards left in his hand which he can use." Crystal said as she knew Lex was not going to continue the duel anymore. He already got what he needed.

"Time to finish this, Takeru. " Lex said in a solemn voice.

"What do you mean? Even if you attack with everything you currently have, you still cannot erase my LP!" Takeru replied.

"Wrong. With what I have, I can end it here." Takeru was puzzled by his words, but then he looked at Lex's hand. "I activate the spell, Xyz Shift. I tribute Galaxion, then I summon an Xyz monster from my Extra Deck with the same type, Rank and attribute as Galaxion. Come! Excalibur!" _Lex's monster glowed brightly, and when the light died down, Excalibur appeared in its place; 2000/2000, Rank 4, Warrior, LIGHT, OU: 0._ "Xyz Shift becomes an overlay unit for Excalibur." _OU: 0-1._ "Then I activate the equip spell, Xyz Unit!" _Excalibur's armor glowed slightly as its color changed from a deep dark crimson to a blinding white._ "The equipped monster gains 200 attack points per Rank! Excalibur is Rank 4." _2000-2800._ "Furthermore, if I would detach an overlay unit to activate Excalibur's effect, I can send Unit to the graveyard as 1 unit."

"Wait...Excalibur needs 2 units for its effect..." Yuji muttered as he put the pieces together. "He's-!"

"Excalibur's effect!" _The warrior put its blade up as 2 orbs went in it and its attack raised. But due to losing Xyz Unit, it lost attack as well. 2800-2000-4000._ "Now...Solflare will attack Elephant! Excalibur will destroy Sunburner! And Galaxy-Eyes will attack directly..."

"But that's..." Takeru collapsed on his knees upon the realization. -That's it...I have 3900 LP left. The total damage from this assault is 4400...I lost...I was not good enough to defeat Lex...I am not good enough to save Rache-

"Rachel would've proud, Takeru"

"Huh?" Takeru raised his head and looked at Yuji which was looking at him. "What do you mean? I'm about to lose. I accomplished nothing."

"Not true! Your dueling skills have improved greatly since you decided to help us."

"Yuji's right. " Lex said backing him up. "This duel was good, so don't think you are weak or anything. You are pretty good, so I can say for certain that you won't disappoint anyone."

"You guys..." Takeru stood up. He looked at Lex with a fire in his eyes. -That's right...Like a fire, if they try to put me out I'll just burn brighter...- "COME ON!" He shouted as he punched his chest. "Hit me with everything you got!"

Lex smiled. "As you wish! Attack!" _Lex's monsters carried out the assault as he said he would, and when Galaxy-Eyes gave the final strike, Takeru smiled as the holographic light from the attack engulfed him._

 _TAKERU: LP: 0_

 _LEX: WINNER._

"I lost..." Takeru said as he laid on the floor, but then, he began laughing. "Oh well, I guess I need to train harder." He got in a sitting position and was quite surprised to see a hand extended to him when he did. It was Lex.

"You have potential, Takeru. " Lex said as he helped him up. "Now, I guess I will take it easier with PE."

"Huh? But I lost..." Takeru said in confusion.

"Yes, so? Not like you didn't learn anything." Lex replied.

"You, do you mean, I just-..." Takeru sighed. "I won for nothing, didn't I?" At that sentence, he earned himself a slap over the head by Lex.

"Are you deaf? You learned one of the most needed rules of dueling. Even if you lose, do it with honor." There was wisdom behind his words. "The fire I see in your soul is one that will burn a path towards your girl, so do not let it go out. Heck, fan it! Make it stronger!"

Takeru was pretty impressed by his words. He wouldn't take him for the type of guy to say stuff like that, but again, he has a deck with a warrior theme. So maybe he is either used to it, or he learned from someone. "I will. And one day, I will make sure my fire burns brighter than anything! Even the stars!"

"That's the spirit!"

The others went to them to congratulate them on a beautiful duel until Crystal brought something up. "I just hope you keep your energy down during the Swimming competition. I know how much of a temptation those girls can be to a guy."

"Swimming competition?" Yuji muttered as he heard Crystal. "What do you mean? It passed."

"It did. Until someone started a process and won, saying that our school needs to take part in it as well to get a more accurate result than before." Crystal said clearing up the confusion about it. "Why? Anything I need to know about this competition?"

"No. It's just..."

"Rachel wanted to participate." Takeru finished Yuji's sentence. "She used to talk about it a lot. She was really looking forward to it."

"But I guess she never got to participate..." Ame said. "From what I heard, the last coach quit because of the budget issues so the team couldn't register even after the budget was back."

"I see. Well, I am the coach now, so you'll be seeing me there." Lex said. "That being said this gives an excuse to go hard on the swimming team." He had a malicious grin on his face, but Crystal grabbed his ear by the earing which made him put it away.

"And I will be there to make sure you do not do anything TOO harsh." Crystal said as she held his ear.

"Anyway." Lex managed to release his ear. "I think I will go now. You can relax about tomorrow's PE class, I will easier on ya'll" He turned and started leaving.

"Lex!" Takeru stopped him.

"Hm?"

"Thank you" Takeru bowed.

"Raise your head kiddo, I can't stand that bowing thing. " Lex said as he left.

 **DAMN! hope ya guys enjoyed the 1k special 3-times the norm long chapter! I know it might not be too big of an event, but hey, it works, I guess.  
** **I say Thank you to everyone who helped reach this far, and I assure you, I will be here for a lot of time to come from now. Keep up the good work guys, and gals.  
Review, Follow, Favorite**

 **Bloodfiend out**


	51. The challenge of peppers

Another beautiful day to live. Or at least, it would be if someone didn't wake up early to get some dueling training. Takeru wanted to grow stronger as Lex told him to do and to do that he decided to practice around. He was doing well for the most part, but he had his share of lost here and there. It was a free day, so he decided to go visit Yuji and see what he was up to, but he got quite the nasty surprise once he arrived. What was Karen doing and why is she on top of Yuji on the couch?

"..." Takeru stared at them for a moment as did they in this awkward situation. "Excuse me." he tried leaving.

"Wait! It's not what it looks like!" Karen quickly shouted in order to clear the misunderstanding. Luckily for her, Takeru stopped. "You see..." Karen had a slight blush since this was a bit awkward and embarrassing still. Yuji, once you get a better look, was actually whining and rubbing his head.

 _ **Flashback.**_

"So, your deck is focused on summoning, right?" Yuji asked as he was with Karen on the couch looking at their decks which were on the table.

"Indeed it does. My monster's effects trigger when summoned, and that counts for special, normal and even flip summoning." Karen said proudly.

"That sounds pretty useful. " Yuji said as he looked through her cards. "And your deck is Xyz based like mine, so maybe we could do a tag duel once."

Karen thought about the idea, and Yuji's deck wouldn't be that big of an issue when it came to synergy with hers, so maybe..." I'll think about it, but I don't see myself dueling someone who barely picked up a deck."

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean?!" Yuji asked feeling a slight bit insulted. "I know how to duel! So why are you saying that?"

"I'm not saying you're not good with it, it's just that you are way too...fresh" She said as nicely as she could, but it didn't help the situation at all. "Besides, from what you told me, Yukimo can summon 4 monsters with only one spell. Now that's skill!"

"Yeah, but I still won in the end!" Yuji retorted.

"From what Rat said...You also passed out afterward."

"I still won!"

"Barely"

"Like you would've done any better!" Yuji said challenging Karen.

"For a matter of fact, I would've." She picked up one of her Xyz monsters and showed to Yuji. "This one monster could've easily turned the table on him." Karen was feeling very confident and acted rather smug as she showed Yuji the card...Only for him to snatch it. "Hey! Give that back!"

"Not until you admit that I am a good duelist!" Yuji replied. It was rather childish to do something like this, but after ignoring Karen's reply, he put the card above his head where Karen couldn't reach. She jumped at him trying to get back the card, but Yuji hit his head when she did and they both fell over. Thus, arriving at the moment Takeru arrived.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"So that's why you were rubbing your head..." Takeru said as he looked at Yuji and recalled how he was rubbing his head in pain.

"Yeah...But, as Karen told you, that's basically what happened." Yuji replied.

"Which wouldn't have happened if you weren't so childish. " Karen added pointing out Yuji's earlier behavior. "Seriously...Not like that'd achieve anything"

"You were the one saying I am not a good duelist. " Yuji said in his defense. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that out of all of us, only I stand a chance against Yukimo judging from my previous encounters with him."

"Hey now, Yuji. Neither I or Karen dueled him before so that's kind of a baseless assumption" Takeru said trying to diminish Yuji's arrogance a bit. "Plus, there is also that one woman. What was her name again?"

"You mean Ayame..." Yuji muttered. "Rat told me about her. She's Yukimo's partner and the one who recruited Rachel to their side. She apparently uses a Shaddoll deck, whatever that is."

"It's a flip-based deck. " Karen said answering his question. "You set the monsters face-down and when they are flipped face-up, either by the user or when attacked or by an effect, you're going to trigger their Flip effect, which can be pretty nasty in some cases."

"Well, anyway, I was wondering if you guys have any plans right now. " Takeru asked. "I honestly have nothing better to do today, so I thought you guys might have something to help me not die of boredom"

"We could always go visit Lex-" Without a warning, Karen punched Yuji over the head. "What was that for?!" He asked as he rubbed his head in pain. She got the exact spot where he hit his head not too long ago.

"Are you honestly forgetting where he is right now?!" Karen replied in an irritated way, but as Yuji looked at Takeru who was breaking a small cold sweat over the subject. "The Romanian coach is currently with my sister at the pool..." She said trying to remind Yuji where that'd be.

"Wha-OHHHHHH...Oh..." He finally remembered as Takeru sighed. "He's training the swimming team for the competition...So he is at the pool with a bunch of...in..." A slight blush ran over his face as he realized what he was about to suggest. "I-I didn't mean anything dirty or something like that!" he said a bit panicked. "I just forgot the was there, ok? It happens."

"It's ok, Yuji..." Takeru said as he assured Yuji neither him or Karen thought he just wanted to peep. "Besides, I think Karen's sister has her hands full with him at the moment anyway."

In the meantime, at the pool. "That's it! Keep it up, everyone!" Lex was shouting as the swimming team was following his lead. Too bad he couldn't see anything. "How are they doing Crystal?"

In order to prevent any peeping or incident, Crystal put a blindfold around Lex's eyes and made a tight knot to it. So, for now, Crystal had to be his eyes. "Everyone is giving their all and they are progressing nicely." She replied as she was sitting on a chair in her swimsuit. The normal one, not the sure-kill one. Oh God, the boys on the team wouldn't be able to focus if she did. The only reason they are focused on the practice is that Lex was there, and none had the courage or deathwish to take him on if he finds out they've been looking at his girl.

"Glad to hear. " Lex replied then slowly put a hand to the blindfold. "Can I take it off-"

"Keep it on or else." Crystal said quickly anticipating his words. Lex gave a quick 'Yes, Ma'am' then returned to his job while Crystal was making sure to be his eyes. Of course, Lex was in his own swimming suit, and since he was blindfolded, that didn't stop Crystal from looking at him. -I am glad that I am alive...-

Back at Yuji's place, the 3 were still trying to decide what to do since they had nothing better to do except maybe watch Karen punch Yuji over the head again. But that was when they heard the door open and Yuji's father walked in. "Oh? You're having some friends over son?"

"Dad?" Yuji looked surprised to see him. He should've been at work. "What are you doing here?"

Yuji's father walked in the living room after putting on his jacket. "The AC at work is busted and the heat is unbearable, so the boss decided to allow us to go until its fixed. But what about you? What are you 3 doing here?"

"Well, I and Karen were talking then Takeru showed up. We are simply trying to find something to do now." Yuji replied making sure to leave out the part in which Karen was on top of him on the couch.

"I see. Do any of you have any ideas?" Yuji's father asked.

"Yuji did propose going to see Lex. " Takeru said and got the attention of Yuji's father.

"Lex? The new coach at your school? You know him personally?" He asked then looked at Karen. "I know I can rely on you to tell me everything, Karen, so tell me where do you know him?"

"Yuji and Takeru met him during the school trip. Later, he showed up here saying he was looking for a job, and what do you know, he's a pretty good coach." Karen said as Yuji and Takeru whined under their breaths how badly Lex was working them. But aside from that, Karen made sure not to tell Yuji's father too much about Lex's past as that would raise some unwanted flags. "He's also..." She almost choked on her words as she was fully comfortable with the idea yet. "My sister's boyfriend..."

"Crystal is dating a foreign coach? Lucky girl" He should know the part in which Lex is an ex-vigilante and that he is actually a wanted criminal in his country as well. "but why didn't you go to him then?"

"He...You see..." Yuji was blushing a bit, but Takeru jumped in to help.

"Lex is currently training the swimming team, so..." At that point, he had to say no more as Yuji's father got the whole picture.

"Yuji forgot that and you could've walked over the girls which were in nothing but swimsuits...I understand..." Yuji's father was very understanding of the situation. "But that means this Lex is...!"

"Yeah..."

"Right next to the whole show."

"Bathing his eyes"

"LUCKY BASTARD!" Yuji's father yelled with powerful masculine jealousy. "Where is the pool?!"

"WHAT?!" Karen exclaimed. "Sir, please calm down! The pool is booked, so it is currently closed for any outside public!" She tried stopping him, but it was too late. Once such a trigger is pressed in a man, there is no stopping it.

"Dad..." Yuji jumped at him to slow him down but the man was still going even after Takeru and Karen joined. "DAD! THINK OF MOM! DON'T DO THIS!" Despite Yuji's pleas...His father broke through.

They could only watch as the beast ran out. "Well...Now we know what we are going to do." Takeru said.

Back at the pool, while Yuji's dad was on his way. It was break time and Lex was still blindfolded and Crystal used this as an excuse to further amuse herself by helping him eat...Oh god, the humility he learned from here. "Open wide~" Crystal said as she put a bacon sandwich with hot sauce to Lex's mouth, of course, Lex grabbed it the moment he smelled it and took a large bite. "My, you sure have a good appetite"

"I just love spicy food." Was Lex's only reply before taking another bite.

"I'll keep that in mind." Crystal said as she took a mental note in case she ever gets the chance to cook for him. Up until now, she was the one to eat his cooking, which was pretty good and she had to admit that Romanian good is pretty good. "So, how are you doing lately? I noticed you caught the hang of the language quickly"

"Yeah, but I still can't understand the writing or write in this language. " Lex said admitting his lack of Japanese.

"But you are improving every day, right?" Crystal asked worried something might happen to him if he doesn't pick up the language entirely.

"bit by bit, but yes. " Lex answered, much to Crystal's delight. "But it's going to take a while..."

"Take your time. There is no rush." She said as she leaned on the chair. "Besides, no one has any problem with you around here. Heck, I know the other teachers respect you for even putting the bad apples in their basket."

Lex let out a small laugh at that. "What can I say? I am good with tough nuts and know just how to crack them."

"No doubt about it either" At that moment she heard someone shouting. "Did someone step on a nail or what?"

Lex could hear it as well. "This shout...It's a man's cry."

Shortly after, Yuji's father came in running and looking around the pool. He saw Crystal in her easy-bikini and figured out who was beside her. "Are you Lex?!" He shouted.

"What if I am?" He stood up and took off his blindfold. "But more importantly, who are you?"

Yuji along with Takeru and Karen arrived breathing heavily from running this much. "Dad...Please don't." Yuji spoke while trying to catch his breath.

"Silence! This guy cannot be forgiven!" Yuji's dad exclaimed.

"Dad? You're Yu's pops?" Lex asked. "Look, if this is about my teaching methods, I let you know that I decided to go a little easier-"

"Not that!" He said cutting Lex off. "You...HOW DARE YOU BATHE YOUR EYES IN THE SIGHT OF ALL THE YOUNG LADIES HERE?!" Ok. At that answer, Lex was actually left speechless. And Yuji was somewhat embarrassed. He...He got it all wrong, very wrong.

"Dad..." Yuji said in a sigh. His father was not a bad person or a complete idiot, but he knew he tends to overreact sometimes. He remembers when someone was looking at his mother when she was still around, on a bad way, and in the next second both that person and his father ended up at the ER after his dad started a fight with that person...They had a good laugh on that story for many weeks to come. "Please...Lex is not perving on anyone-"

"Silence son! Your father is about to have a showdown!" Were his words to his son before pointing to Lex. "I challenge you to a duel!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted in unison...Does that man even know how to wear a duel disk?

"..." Lex was silent for a few seconds before speaking. "Look, I am the coach, so this is kinda my job. Besides, Crystal made sure I am unable to do even if I wanted to by putting a blindfold on my eyes" He explained calmly. "Plus, do you even have a deck?"

"No...But my son does." He looked at Yuji. "Can you borrow me your disk and cards?"

"Uh, dad, I don't think that's a good idea. " Yuji said as he backed down behind Takeru. "Besides, I think we should leave. This is a private training session after all, and we kinda just broke into it."

"Not before I teach this guy a lesson!" He exclaimed stubbornly.

"Now I see where Yuji gets it..." Karen muttered.

"Hey now!" Crystal interjected. "If you guys are going to have a man-showdown, at least make it good!" She said standing between the 2.

"Like what?" Yuji's father asked.

"Crystal...What are you thinking?" Lex asked a bit worried about what his girl might have in mind. But then, she smirked at him.

"A spicy food eating contest!" She answered leaving most people there speechless. "You 2 will have to eat as much spicy food as possible without a drop of milk to help, and the first to drink it to calm the fire in their mouth wins. Simple as that"

"I don't think-"

"What is, pretty boy? Are you a chicken who can't take a pepper?" Yuji'd dad taunted.

"I'M IN! No one makes me a chicken and gets away with it easily old man!" Lex said with now a similar passion burning in his eyes.

"Old Man!? I am barely in my 40's!"

"Towards the '50s. " Lex said fueling the fire of competition further.

"This ought to be interesting..." Takeru said with a cold sweat running down his face.

"Can your father handle spicy food well?" Karen asked Yuji which was standing behind Takeru.

"I...I honestly have no idea."

An hours later, they were at Yuji's home once more and Crystal was preparing the food along with Karen and Yuji. They had most things from chili to Wasabi and even the fabled Ghost Pepper...Oh God, give their stomachs strength.  
Shortly after sitting at the table in front of each other, Yuji's father and Lex were already giving each other stares and the tension was high enough to cut it with a knife. The food arrived and they both went in, with Lex quickly taking the lead, but Yuji's father was not far behind and he was catching up. The spice was taken up a notch with Wasabi being brought into play, and with it, Zed's advantage went out through the window, it seems he is not used to this aroma and flavor. But that didn't stop him.

"Ha! Can't take Japanese stuff, heh?" Yuji's father taunted as he was beginning to sweat from the spicy heat in his mouth. "You shouldn't have come here, as you shouldn't have taken this challenge!"

"Don't count your chickens till they all hatch, old man" Lex retorted. "You might yourself singing at the wrong time"

"Old Man?! Again?! Bring it!"

They resumed and now...They were becoming even. Heck, both were sweating like crazy from this spicy hell, and all the spectators could do was, well, spectate. Karen and Crytal were in the kitchen, but Yuji and Takeru were watching everything unfold before their eyes. But with the air being filled by so much pepper, they were starting to tear up themselves.

"And they say onion makes you cry a lot..." Takeru said whipping some tears.

"I agree...This...is Hell" Yuji added.

"I don't see what's so bad about this? They are only stuffing themselves." Magisa commented although she couldn't really feel the smell tainting the air.

Finally, after reaching the ghost pepper dishes, the 2 seemed to have come to a halt. But that didn't mean this competition was done. There was one thing that could assure Lex an assured victory, so he pointed at it. Crystal noticed he pointed at a whole white ghost pepper and gave him a worried look. She knew what happens if someone eats that thing whole, but Lex didn't falter, so she ended up giving him the pepper. Karen, in the meantime, prepared her phone to call 911 in case Lex passes out.

"Hey now...What are you doing?" Yuji's father asked spooked by what Lex was planning. "That's a bit much, isn't it?"

"No...This is the end..." Lex took a big bite, eating the whole pepper in one go. Swallowing was hard, but the hardest part was the aftermath in which he covered his mouth and collapsed on the table, slowly reaching for the glass of milk next to him.

"Holy unholy..." Takeru muttered at the sight. Lex actually ate a whole ghost pepper, the spiciest pepper out there.

"You are crazy..." Were the words of Lex's opponent as he was shocked to his core. It didn't even matter that Lex was going to drink the milk and lose.

-This...is absolute Hell...- Were Lex's thoughts as he grabbed the glass of milk. -But...I won't give up.- He took the glass of milk and gave it to Crystal to hold it, and so she did. Lex stood up after that, victorious. He went to the kitchen and took the last ghost pepper, holding it to Yuji's dad to eat it as well if he can continue. But that was not the case. He drank the milk and thus Lex won.

"I admit my defeat...you win, sir. " He said looking at Lex.

"You fought well..." Lex said solemnly, but then a certain sound ruined the moment. Their stomachs were not too happy with them.

"OH GOD!"

"SHIT!"

They both rushed to the bathroom, leaving the others to laugh at this comic situation. "Yep, defiantly your father, Yuji. " Takeru said laughing.

"Yeah, I know." Yuji smiled as the 2 could be heard fighting on who is the first one to go in. "But for the love of God, someone open a window!" Yuji shouted. "The smell is making me cry!"

 **And that's the chapter ladies and gentleman. Sorry if it took longer than usual, but with school back on track plus my usual chores I barely have any time to write. I am only capable to write during weekends and breaks, with only luck making me able to do during the week. I hope you can understand.**

 **Please Review, Follow and Favorite.**

 **Bloodfiend out.  
**


	52. Red Stains

After the glorious victory Lex pulled over Yuji's father, which resulted in a massacre in the bathroom, Takeru had a word with Yuji regarding the upcoming rehost of the swimming competition. He was apparently worried about what Rachel might be thinking if she heard this and thought it might be better if they tell Lex to pull out from it. Which ended in the same Romanian hell-coach giving them a major scolding for suggesting that. Yeah. He heard them. But he admitted that they weren't fully wrong if what they said was true and Rachel really did put that much work into this. But the most disturbed one from the bunch was Yuji. He couldn't keep his promise to her, and this was eating him from the inside, making him wonder what he should've done that night. Maybe giving Yukimo his stone and cards was a better option? No...He couldn't have done that. Why would he? The stone was a gift from his late mother, Nova Amano, and if it's tied with the Constellar cards, he has to protect them...But sometimes, the cost its just too much.

The next day, on his way to school after another close call when waking up, Yuji was looking at the Xyz he got while in Romania, Skoteino Astro. He had to admit that the combo he pulled with it was strong, but seeing something like that being created from his own being just didn't sit right with him. "Are you going to keep staring at that card or what?" Yuji jumped up when Karen spoke to him.

"N-no..." He stuttered as he put it away. "It's just...I don't know anymore, Karen. All this stuff with Yukimo and Rachel has been stressful, and I don't know what I should do anymore." He admitted...Yuji finally admitted.

"Yuji..." Karen was aware of how troubled he was since all this started. Heck, sometimes she doesn't recognize him. "Look, everything is going to be fine. I'm sure Rachel wouldn't have wanted us being depressed because of her. "

"I guess you're right-" Yuji moved his hand and saw the time...They need to make haste...now. "We're late!" He began running without thinking.

Karen stopped for a second and giggled seeing him go. -In the end, you are the same as always.- She walked slowly. -Besides, the first period has been suspended because Miss Kisara clearly said she has to visit a relative. Another proof he is alright, his sleeping makes him miss these details in class.-

While Yuji and the others were in school, with Yuji mostly sleeping the day away, Rachel was actually practicing for the swimming contest. Ayame was watching her from the side of the pool, smiling while she was doing lap after lap. But that didn't last much as Yukimo came. Her expression soured almost instantly as he had to deliver a new set of orders to her, and by the time Rachel saw them, Yukimo was already leaving and Ayame seemed pretty troubled. She went out of the pool and went to her to make sure she's alright.

"Is everything alright, Ayame? I saw Yukimo leave, and you seem to be troubled." Rachel asked worried about her. Ayame has been nothing but kind to her since she got here and even helps her with her swimming practice, so of course, she is worried.

"Yes. Just a new mission, that's all. " She answered as calmly as she could, but at the same time, she was hiding something.

"Ayame. Is something wrong?" Rachel asked further trying to get Ayame to say what was wrong, and although her worry was understandable, Ayame did not give in.

"Nothing at all, Rachel, so don't worry. You should be more focused on the swimming contest." She was trying to change the subject and get Rachel off her case.

"Oh, ok...But please, do tell me if something is bothering you, ok?" She was still worried. "You've been nothing but nice to me, so if you need any help, just ask."

"Ok..." Ayame answered and watched Rachel go back in the water, but her frown took over as soon as she was not seeing her. -Sorry, Ray. But I have to keep lying. I don't want you to get dragged deeper into this more than you already had.- She took out her phone and made a call. "Hello, it's me. Are my cards ready? Ok, ok. I will be picking them up later today, so make sure they are prepared for me." She closed the phone.

Unknown to her, Yukimo didn't leave completely. He stood close to them while keeping out of sight and eavesdropped. He sighed before starting to walk. -Ayame...Your own heart will be your downfall.- He didn't care about her mission. he didn't care at all. Yet, when he sees Ayame like that something just doesn't seem right. He always has a strange feeling of pain in his heart for some reason. As he walked, he noticed the boss going down to the pool himself. "Going anywhere, Sir?"

"Just the pool." He answered. "I've been hearing that our little recruit has been practicing for some upcoming competition, and I thought 'why not watch?', you know. Just to show a little support for her." Yeah, as if. Yukimo never believes this man, and for good reasons. From what he heard, he has ties and connections that only a few have, thus making him a dangerous man in his own way. Going to watch Rachel, a girl in her best years practice while wearing nothing but a swimsuit, just to show support? Yeah, that is not true.

"I would rethink my actions if I were you, Sir. " Yukimo said giving him a cold look, making him understand that as long as he needs Yukimo and the others to do his dirty business, he is at their mercy as much as they are at his. "Nowadays, peeping toms are not too appreciated."

"Touche, Yukimo. Touche." The boss replied sour at this. He got the message alright, and decided not to push his luck even if he is in command. "In that case, should I just go to my office? Wait until you bring me news of another failure?" He asked with sarcasm.

"Fate has been on Amano's side, Sir. But everything has its ends." Yukimo replied. "The Constellars are growing themselves, even if that growth is...questionable." He could clearly recall Skoteino Astro, and honestly, he was not fond of him. "But one day, all that will be meaningless when fate smiles down on ourselves." His words made the boss smirk, but he knew it was not because he moved him. But because he might have a plan to make that happen.

"As you say, Yukimo. But make sure fate doesn't take too long, alright? I am a busy man and I cannot simply wait for it each time." He said as he began walking away. "Also, I think you should know that Marius has received his system, so I want you to keep an eye on him."

"I will, Sir" He replied. He knew Marius was not trustworthy, for people like him never follow someone else's wishes if they do not suit him. Yukimo knew that in the worth case scenario, Marius would run with the tech in him and use it back in his country to bring back that tyranny, with double the strength too. "Speaking of that guy, where is he now?"

"I think he said he is going to school or something." hearing that made Yukimo widen his eyes. He was right about Marius, he wants revenge, and he will do anything to get it. "I don't really care as long as he does his job." He left...Leaving behind bad news.

" That old son of a-" He wanted to curse everything about that man, but it was better to hold it for now...He has a nutsy commie to catch before he does something regrettable...for them both. -I just hope he is not that out of his mind to spread communist propaganda all around-

While Yukimo was going to find Marius, the commie remnant was in a cab going to the school...Yuji's school. He was looking only ahead and leaned forward when he saw the building, with a certain someone's bike parked there. -I found you, bastard. And I will make you regret doing this to me...- He thought of nothing but his revenge. After the cab stopped and he paid, he went to the school's entrance. No one was there, so that meant classes were started...a perfect chance. He slipped inside the school, looking for Lex or any chance to get to him, but he only found him when he heard a whistle coming from outside.

Marius peeked his head through the window and saw him...Lex was teaching PE, and even Yuji and Ame were there, which meant he could attack all of them at once, take their stones and decks, then run and go back to Romania to install communism once more. But oh my, if only there wasn't a certain someone on his way. Meh, matters little since it'll take time for him to arrive. " Now I just have to get down there and-"

"Excuse me, mister?" A teacher caught Marius. " Might I ask you what are you doing here?"

Marius was seen...He didn't want to be, because Lex might hear he was there, meaning he'd know about Marius being in the country. He couldn't have that. "Oh well..." His accent was obvious. "I am visiting a friend"

" A friend? Who might that be-" Before the old teacher had time to finish, Marius rammed his fist into his abdomen, knocking him out cold. He didn't waste time anymore, anyone could see this guy so he dragged him and hid him in the closed. He walked down the stairs going for the yard where PE was being held at the moment, but once again, a problem. He saw Crystal and knew she with Lex and knew him, so he had to hide. He got behind the pillar, out of her sight, and waited for her to walk by.

-Shit...That's the chick from the beach, right when I met that bastard.- He looked at Crystal from behind. -I wonder how's she doing.- He kept sneaking around. Eventually, he reached the yard and hid behind a corner. Watching the PE class, and especially Lex, from a safe distance. But it was only him who thought of it that way.

"Huh?" Yuji stopped for a moment, catching Marius with the corner of his eye. The commie quickly took note of that and got back before Yuji could recognize him. "Strange"

"AMANO! STOP SLACKING!" Lex shouted.

"YES, SIR!" Yuji resumed his running.

-Shit...That was close- Marius sighed in relief. He peeked over the corner, carefully this time not to get busted. -That's the kid who beat Yukimo, the icy warlord, that runt?- He looked at Yuji...he was not impressed. -Yukimo must be more of a pushover than I thought!- his own arrogance was getting the better of him. -Maybe...I heard Yukimo first dueled him by taking hostages.- Whatever Marius was thinking, it was not good. And everyone had something to suffer knowing how bad those guys are.

The day, much to Yuji's dismay, was only ALMOST over. There was still one last class in the schedule, but it seemed they were going to leave early since the teacher was not coming. He wondered where he was, but he must be fine. Except that he was locked in a closet, but no one knew that yet. After about 20 minutes since the class should've started, Lex walked in with a yawn. "Alright, listen up" Everyone tensed up seeing him thinking they might get extra PE...NO ONE CAN TAKE ANYMORE! "The teacher who was supposed to be here with you is missing, so I have to keep an eye on you" He sat at the desk with his feet up. "In my home country, we either did another class or sat around doing whatever until the bell rang. So do whatever until I hear the bell"

Everyone was relieved that there was no extra PE, but more so that they have a whole free period. As expected, everyone began chatting and whatnot and even Lex had a word with some students. Yuji, on the other side, was looking at his Xyz from Romania. He still couldn't get over how something like this could come from him, and from what Magisa said, Skoteino Astro represents his anger. Speaking of that floaty, where is she?

In the meantime, Magisa was actually on the roof. Since no one can see her except for Yuji and Lex, and even Ame later and the other chosen. But she seemed...off. Something was really bothering her, and badly. "To think humans can do this to us spirits..." She was recalling Skoteino Astro...It was haunting her. "That monster was...the same as those."

Back to class, while Lex was watching over the class, Marius snuck to the door. He was watching Lex with eyes full of malice...he was up to something. A cowardly plan most likely as well. But what? -I have to be careful. If they find me before taking measures, I am as good as deported.- He thought as he waited, and finally, someone came out.

"Are you sure you are going to come back, Ame?" Lex asked her since he didn't want to be scolded for being too naive and letting students skip class right under his nose.

"Yes, I have to go get something from my locker, I'll be back in a few" She replied.

"If you say so. But be careful" Lex added.

Ame then closed the door and went away. Once she was at a good distance, Marius came from behind and snatched her, making sure to cover her mouth and knock her out as well as to not let her scream. "There..." He put her on his shoulder. "Now to prepare..."

What Marius didn't know was that Yukimo was close to the school by now. He knew he wasn't trustworthy, so he didn't want to risk it. -For your sake, commie, you have better behaved.- He kept running, rushing towards the school.

The bell rang and Lex looked...well..."That little miss tricked me..." He was furious...

"Relax, Lex. I'm sure Ame has an explication." Yuji said trying to calm the angry Romanian, but he could only do so much. "Look, she couldn't have got far, so let's search for her, alright?"

Lex took a moment to think about this. "Very well, but she better have a good excuse, or else the next PE class is not going to be nice for no one." He warned as he went away to look for Ame. Yuji did the same, but with dread for PE.

-Damn it, Ame, where'd you go?! I don't want to go through that PE class again!- He was rushing throughout the whole building.

Lex went to the gym while Yuji headed for the outside area. Karen and Takeru had already left, and besides, it might not be bad. But then a certain someone showed up and rushed inside the school without Yuji seeing them. Yukimo arrived and went to where he knew Marius would be at the roof. And he was right. He found him with Ame tied up beside him looking proud at his capture. "Look here, Yukimo, I actually caught one." He tried making a joke out of the situation but now wasn't the time.

"You ignorant fool- This is not how we do things around here!" Yukimo snapped at him. "We might not be saints, but we do not kidnap people!"

"Damn, now that is...How should I put it? Hypocrisy, and hollow allegations. Firstly, I didn't kidnap her, I am just using her as bait. Secondly, didn't you take someone from one of your precious chosen? What was her name? Rachel? Didn't you guys feed her a bunch of bullshit to turn her against her friends?" He was right. They did do that, but only because they had a goal to fulfill in which they believed...He has none. "So who are you to preach about stuff like this? You're just as worse as I am!"

Yukimo remained silent but then spoke up. "In that case, if it's a duel you want, then a duel you'll get."

"Oh?" That caught Marius off-guard. "Are you going to duel me? Really?" He laughed at how the idea sounded.

"No. Someone else will. Someone who has been listening to this for a bit." Yukimo glanced back and the door to the roof opened slightly, revealing both Yuji and Lex standing there. He must've left a trace...Yeah, that's it. When looking down at the ground there was a trail of paint but from where? The answer was simple: right from the start. Yukimo saw everything coming, he knew what Marius might try, so he had to make sure he is found.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Marius." Lex cracked his knuckles. "Here for another beating?"

Yuji saw Ame out cold next to him. "Ame! What did you do to her?"

Marius greets his teeth in anger. "Damn you, Yukimo-" Gone...The ice boy was gone...Before Yuji and Lex opened the door, he was gone. How? Only he knows. "DAMN IT!" He turned his attention to Lex and Yuji. This was still what he wanted. "Listen here! Don't do anything stupid, or else she'll get it!" He threatened.

"You won't do shit." Lex was not impressed. "If something happens to her, you have no escape, so I can easily get you"

He flinched. Lex was right, he had no escape, so Ame was his only shield at the moment. But he knew that when he chose the roof. "Then how about a duel, huh? I doubt you'll like letting me do something to her in the first place." He reached his hand to the unconscious girl.

"Don't touch her!" Yuji shouted making Marius pull his hand back. "I'll duel you!"

"Huh? Sorry, but I am after this scumbag here." He replied pointing at Lex. "So what do you say?"

"Yeah, no. Yuji already challenged you, so you are dueling him." Lex responded taking Marius by surprise.

"What? This runt?" He pointed at Yuji. "He is not even worth half my time!"

"Yet, that would mean he is easy prey to you is it not?" He was playing with Marius, manipulating him. "I'm sure your boss would be pleased with not 1, but 3 chosen down. Half the stock."

Nice one...Marius does like to put himself well with the higher-ups, always has. So having easy prey for warm-up did sound good. "Very well..." He turned to Yuji and activated his duel disk. "Don't make me wait, kid."

Yuji got his duel disk out as well. But something was not right...Why did Lex say those things? -I hope you have a plan...-

 _YUJI: LP: 4000, H: 5_

 _MARIUS: LP: 4000, H: 5_

"I'll take the first turn!" Marius declared. "I activate the spell, The Cheerful Coffin to send one monster card form my hand to the grave."

"Huh? Why do that?" Yuji wondered since he never dueled Marius before.

"For this! I activate the effect of my Mecha Phantom Beast O-Lion that I sent to the grave! I get one Mecha Phantom Beast Token!" _A translucent plane appeared on his field;0/0, Level 3, Machine, WIND._ "Then I banish O-Lion to gain an additional normal summon. Come out, Mecha Phantom Beast Harrliard!" _A plane with a strange animal appearance appeared on the field. It looked somewhat like a feline; 1800/800, Level 4, Machine, WIND._ "I use Harrliard's effect to tribute my token and special summon a different Mecha Phantom Beast from my hand!" _His token vanished as it flew upwards._ "Come, Mecha Phantom Beast Coltwing!" _this time a white helicopter appeared with a similar animal appearance as the previous monster, but looking like a bird this time; 1600/1500, Level 4, Machine, WIND._ "When special summoned, I get 2 tokens, and I place them in defense mode." _2 more translucent planes appeared._ "Next, both my monsters gain levels equaled to the combine level s of all tokens currently on the field, meaning they gain 6 levels. " _4-10._ "I end my turn with a face-down."

 _MARIUS: H: 0_

-He burned through his entire hand but managed to get out a total of 4 monsters. From what Lex told me, while he controls at least one token, his monsters cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, so that's a problem.- Yuji looked over his hand. -Lex had a bit of trouble with him, so can I beat him?-

"Why are you worried?" Magisa spoke as she appeared behind him. "His hand is at 0, and he only has that one spell in his grave. The only reason for concern is that face-down."

-I know, but how do I get rid of his monsters?-

"You don't have to as long as you can inflict enough damage" She answered. "Even if his monsters are nigh indestructible, there are still other ways to do this."

-You're right...- At a second look, Magisa was right. Yuji did have a way of bypassing Marius' face-down card. "Let's go! My turn! I draw!" Yuji drew his card. "Yes! With this, I can even finish him this turn. I summon Constellar Duolares!" _The Constellar holding a staff appeared; 1200/1500, Level 3, Fairy, LIGHT._ "I use Duolares' effect! I summon one Star Token on my side of the field in defense mode." _A small glimmering light appeared flowing above Yuji's field; 0/0, Level 1, Fairy, LIGHT._ "the token can be treated as a Constellar monster. Appear! The circuit that shines in the night!"

 _The link circuit appeared._ "Oh? So I take it you're Link Summoning now, aren't you? Go ahead."

"I will...I set Duolares and the token in the link marker zones!" _Yuji's monster turned into 2 golden rays of light that hit the 2 of the arrows on the circuit, making them light up._ "Appear, Nordic star, Veroios!" _The unarmed Constellar with silver armor and blue gems embedded in his fist appeared; 2000/Link-2, Warrior, LIGHT._

"So that's your link, huh? Not impressed."

Yuji ignored Marius' words and continued his turn. "Veroios' effect! Once per turn, I can normal summon a Constellar next to his link in addition to my normal/set for the turn! I summon Constellar Pollux!" _The Constellar holding a blade with armor split into 2 different sides appeared; 1700/600, Level 4, Warrior, LIGHT._ "Pollux's effect! During the turn he is normal summoned, I can normal summon again!"

"Huh? Another normal one? Why not special summon?" Yuji ignored Marius once more.

Lex watched the duel with a stern face. -this ought to be fun, Yuji. But I suggest defending, not attacking.-

"Come, Constellar Acubens!" _The Constellar wearing gloves looking like claws appeared; 800/2000, Level 4, Machine, LIGHT._ "When he is normal or special summoned, all Constellar monsters gain 500 attack points!" _2000-2500, 1700-2200, 800-1300._

"Damn, now look at your field! Got some decent assault team." Marius commended. "But you only helped my strategy! I activate my face-down card, the trap, Urgent Deployment! Since you control more non-token monsters, I can use my monsters to Link Summon one monster from my Extra Deck."

"What? You're Link Summoning during my turn?!" Yuji gasped in shock. Marius was waiting for him to summon, and his face-down was not even a trap for him! He could've been more aggressive than careful in his moves. But it was not his fault.

"Indeed I am! I set my 4 monsters into the link marker zones!" _His 4 monsters, including his tokens, flew into the circuit._ "Deploy! My fiercest weapon! Mecha Phantom Beast Liger!" _The huge carrier resembling a Liger in model appeared from the circuit, hovering over them as it did;2500/Lin'-4, Machine, WIND, Links: T-R, T-L, B-R, B-L._

"Liger?!" Even Lex, who was watching from the side narrowed his eyes at the sight. "You summoned a Link 4 on my turn?!"

"Yes, and I ain't done yet! My trap has another effect depending on the Link Rating of the summoned monster. Since Liger is Link 4, I get 2 Tokens." _2 more translucent planes appeared._ "Next, Liger's effects! For each WIND Machine monster I control, he gains an effect and 100 for each of their levels. 2 means he cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects and 6 levels in total mean 600 more attack points!" _2500-3100._

"Now that's a problem..." Yuji muttered.

"His Link monster is strong, but his tokens are not. " Magisa added to aid Yuji a bit. "If we attack them, it'll lose attack points."

"Next, Liger's effect since I special summon the tokens next to his link! I add one more Mecha Phantom Beast to my hand!" _He took a card from his deck as it popped out and took it._ "I add my Kalgriffin."

"Kalgriffin?" Lex muttered, remembering that card. "So, he's planning to summon that during his next turn." He turned to Yuji. Lex didn't say anything, but from what he heard and saw, Yuji changed because of everything that happened. He is not entirely the same as before...and that was dragging him back.

"To think you were to do so much during my turn..."

"What is it? Scared already? Don't worry, I'll make it quick. You can resume your turn now as well."

"Very well..." Yuji looked at his field. He originally planned on using Omega, but that plan is no longer useful, so he had to change it. "I overlay Acubens and Pollux!" _His 2 monsters turned into streams of light that went into a galaxy-like portal that appeared on the field._ "Come forth! Fearless warrior of the stars, Constellar Praesepe!" _The big Constellar with a slight mechanical look appeared on Yuji's field with a powerful battle cry; 2400/800, Rank 4, Warrior, LIGHT, OU: 2._

"Now that's a big one!" Marius exclaimed as he saw Yuji's monster. But smiled. "Too bad! Due to my trap's effect, my tokens cannot be targeted for attacks this turn, so you can only target Liger!"

Yuji frowned. -Damn! Another failure...I have to defend then- "I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn!" And with that, he was left with only 1 card in his hand."

"I'll teach you how the world works, so make sure you're paying attention."

"Like you have any idea how it works except for the suffering you caused. " Lex interjected, throwing a hard argument at Marius.

"Oh, please. How about you stay put and watch? Your turn is coming soon, after all."

Lex narrowed his eyes at him, and Marius did the same. The main reason Lex must've let Yuji duel Marius must be good if he lets the commie off the hook like this, but what is that reason?

 **And that's a wrap for this chapter. Again, I apologize for the long wait, but school and work are killing me! *Dramatic scream*  
** **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Make sure to Review, Follow and Favorite to further support the series.  
Bloodfiend out**


	53. Yukimo's save

Alright! Last time, Marius, the communist remnant that followed Lex for revenge, decided to act on his own and went to the school where Lex was working. Of course, Yukimo appeared later and sabotaged Marius' little scheme. Now, with Ame as a hostage, Yuji was caught up dueling him instead of Lex. But the advantage seems to be on Marius' side with his Link 4 monster, Liger, which stands at a grand total of 3100 attack points. Yuji had Veroios, Praesepe, 2 face-downs and 1 card in hand. But the question is: Can he even survive this turn?

"Looks like I put quite the stop in your tracks with only 1 trap. " Marius said. "I wonder how that Yukimo kid lost to you, but know what? I don't care. As long as I get to take yours, his" He pointed at Lex. "and that sleeping beauty's stones and decks, I will be more than promoted."

"First you have to defeat me!" Yuji declared. "I won't let you do anything, as long as I stand!"

Marius snorted at Yuji's words. "You're a brave kid, but let me tell you a secret...The brave ones always perish the first. My turn! I draw!" Marius drew his card and smiled seeing it. "First, I tribute my 2 tokens to summon my Mecha Phantom Beast Kalgriffin!" _His 2 tokens disappeared as a large griffin-looking plane took their place; 1000/2500, Level 7, Machine, WIND._ "Since my monster is level 7 and the tokens were 6 combined, my Liger gains 100 attack points!" _3100-3200._ "Next, I normal summon Mecha Phantom Beat Tetherwolf from my hand!" _A helicopter with the appeared of a wolf descended from the sky; 1700/1200, Level 4, Machine, WIND._ "When Tetherwolf is normal summoned, I can special summon a token!" _The hatch underneath the helicopter opened and a translucent plane came out._ "Liger's effect since I summoned the token next to its link! I add another member of my air force to my hand!" _A card popped out of his deck and he grabbed it._ "Next, Tetherwolf gains levels equal to the levels of all tokens on the field! Meaning he is level 7 now." _4-7._ "Furthermore, Liger gains even more attack! 1000 to be exact!" _3200-4200._

"4200 attack points?!" Yuji gasped in shock. "That's crazy!"

"I am not done yet, so don't worry. I don't need his attack. I use my Level 7 Tetherwolf and Kalgriffin to build the overlay network!" _A galaxy-like portal above as Marius' monster turned into green streams of light and went towards it. "_ The fiercest beast of the sky! Descend from the clouds and brings forth the endless assault from above! Xyz Summon! Descend, Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack!" _From above a large white plane with extension making it resemble a dragon appeared. The extension similar to a head roaring with high pitched tone; 2600/2200, Rank 7, Machine, WIND, OU: 2. "_ Since the number of levels went down by 14, my Liger loses 1400 attack points." _4200-2800._

"What?" Yuji was confused by his move.

"Why summon an Xyz monster when he needs the levels of his monsters to raise Liger's attack? Xyz monsters do not have levels, so he only loses attack points." Magisa pointed out. "So why?"

"I use Dracossack's effect!" _The hatch below the monster opened._ "I detach one overlay unit to summon 2 tokens in defense!" _2 more translucent planes descended from the open hatch._ "Since there are 6 more levels now on the field my monster gains attack" _Liger: 2800-3400._

"Its attack keeps changing..." Yuji muttered as he watched the 2 powerful monsters hover above him.

"Then let me drop it a bit. " Marius said as he pointed to Dracossack. "Dracossack's effect! I tribute one token and destroy one card you control. But I cannot attack with Draco this turn. Say goodbye to your face-down!" _One of the orbs flew through a plane, making it disappear, then entered Dracossack's mouth, charging it. The monster fired at Yuji's face-down card, destroying it and sending a powerful shockwave._

Lex and Yuji knew what this was..."You can make damage real..." Lex growled as he looked at Marius. "Just like that girl, Rachel, so I take it your in cahoots with that Yukimo as well."

Marius snickered. "Correct!" He exclaimed, confirming it. "His boss brought me into this country and even got me this sweet ability. Imagine what I can do once I return back home!" He laughed while Lex frowned furiously.

"Like-"

"Like hell you are!" Yuji shouted before Lex could even finish, taking the words right out of his mouth. "I saw what you guys did to the people of the country..." he looked down, recalling what he saw. "You are monsters! Each and every single one of you!"

Marius frowned at Yuji's accusations. "Some things require sacrifices."

"But are those sacrifices worth it?!"

Marius locked his sight on Yuji, looking at him with annoyance. "You're just as bad as him, kid. So let's finish this before I puke!" He snapped. "Liger! Attack his Link monster!" Since I have one less token, he loses attack points, but it's still plenty!" _3400-3100. Liger launched a rocket at Yuji's monster._

"I use Praesepe's effect! By detaching one overlay unit, Veroios gains 1000 attack points!" _Yuji's Xyz monster crushed one of the orbs in its palm and threw it at Veroios, making a red aura surrounded him. 2000-3000._

"My monster is still the strongest!" Marius pointed out. _Liger's rocket struck Veroios, destroying it._

Yuji put his arms up to guard against the shockwave. _LP: 3900._ "Heh...Not too much damage."

"Try not to choke on your foot! I activate the effect of my Mecha Phantom Beast Chesault! When my monster destroys yours in battle, I discard this card so I can attack again! Furthermore, if it battles a monster it gains half its original attack!" _Liger prepared another round of rockets as it targeted Yuji's Xyz monster. Praesepe has an original attack of 2400. Half that is 1200, plus 3100 is 4300._ "Bury him!" _Liger launched its rockets._

"I activate my face-down card, Dimension Guardian! This card equips itself to my attack position monster, in this case, Praesepe, and makes him unable to be destroyed by battle or card effect! " _As the rockets hit, the Constellar knights held his ground._

"But you still take damage." Marius pointed out as the shockwave raised a dust screen.

 _YUJI: LP:2000._

-NOW!- Lex took advantage of the dust raised by the shockwave and rushed behind Marius. By the time the commie noticed, Lex had already taken Ame to the side behind Yuji. He checked to make sure she was alright. "She is just sedated..." He breathes easily. "Looks like you have a good excuse why you skipped class, miss. Lucky you."

"Damn you!" Marius cursed seeing as Lex outsmarted him. Lex must've known Yuji wouldn't be fast or strong enough to take Ame fast enough before Marius noticed, so this is why he let Yuji duel him. "To think you mocked me like this...LIGER!" His monster pointed its weapons at Lex. "I don't care about the duel anymore! I am going to take your decks and stones from your dead-cold hands!"

Before Marius' monster could fire thought, something froze its engines. "What?!" He watched in shock as his weapon became useless. "Who did this-...Yukimo" He looked over his shoulder at a nearby building and saw Yukimo standing there. It seems he was using his own system to stop Marius. He growled in anger. "FINE!" He inserted a card into his duel disk, blinding them. When the light died down, he was gone.

 _DUEL: NO RESULT._

"That was...rough..." Yuji collapsed on his butt relieved that this was over. "That guy's Link 4 monster gets insanely powerful really quickly, and his Xyz monster is not any weaker."

"That's his deck. As I said, it is based around his tokens and his monsters, a part of them, cannot be destroyed by battle or effect while a token is out." Lex pointed out as he was carrying Ame. "But you did well holding on until the end"

"I still can't believe you were able to think of all that so fast." That's right. The 2 were watching Yukimo and Marius for longer than it seemed, and Lex was even able to make a plan to rescue Ame. Why he needed one? Because Marius is not the kind of guy to lose and leave peacefully. "But...I can't believe Yukimo actually helped us."

"He's your opponent, not mine" He began walking off.

"Wait! What's that supposed to mean?" Yuji shouted and got up, chasing Lex. "Wait up! You have the key to the gate, not me!"

They left the school grounds and went to the parking lot to get Lex's bike. He put Ame on it and they walked to Karen's house, where Crystal didn't waste time grabbing Ame and placing her on the couch. Yuji called Takeru as well to come to help them, getting the entire group together. By the time the Fire Fist user arrived, Ame was awake and unharmed, which was a relief to them.

"What. The. Hell?!" And after the relieve, Crystal let loose her opinion on the situation. "This has never happened before!" Karen cleared her throat to remind Crystal that it did happen. "I mean, not like this. The one who took Ame was not a trustworthy person, and Ame could've been seriously injured, or worse!"

"I...I'm sorry..." Ame spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "If I wasn't so weak, you wouldn't have had to rescue me." She was blaming herself.

"Oh, sweetie, it is not your fault." Crystal reassured her. "Anyone could've been taken hostage, even Karen, again" Karen did let out a 'hey' at that but was ignored. "You were just unlucky."

"Still...I wish I could fight more..."

"Either way, we can't let this slide, can't we?" Takeru spoke up. "They obviously know where we go to school and might as well know where we all live as well"

"I agree." Lex backed up his statement. "Up until now luck has been smiling on us, but we never know when it'll frown. So, how about this? Me, Yuji and Ame head out for some training."

"Training?" Yuji and Ame said in unison then Yuji continued. "But we already know how to duel." Lex hit him over the head a bit.

"That you do, but you can barely use your chosen abilities." He demonstrated by summoning his armor. "I learned how to do it whenever I wish."

"So can you really teach them?" Karen asked as she stepped forward. "And this will help us defeat Yukimo and his group for good, and recover Rachel?" Yuji perked up at those words and Lex noticed, which brought a smirk upon his lips.

"I cannot make promises, for it depends on you" A good answer. Not raising their hopes too high, but instead raising their motivation. He really is a good coach. "Will you be able to rise to the challenge or crash under the pressure?"

Both Yuji and Ame remained silent trying to decide what to do. They wanted to save Rachel, yes. But they had doubts. They each knew what happened to Yuji back then and how easy this power might turn against them. In the end, their resolve was hindered by fear. "I'll come!" Surprisingly, Karen volunteered. "Despite not being a chosen like you, I can still duel and help you guys however I can. And I won't just stand aside anymore!" She grabbed her deck and showed it to them. "I've picked up my deck again, so there's no going back. I either duel with you or let it gather dust again."

Ame clenched her fist. "I will as well!" Well, well, well, the shy one is coming out of her shell. "I want to become stronger, I have to become stronger!" She held her ring. "For Rachel and..." She tried recalling the name, but no use. Yuji noticed her struggling to remember and placed his hand on her shoulder, reassuring her.

"It's ok. I'm sure Lex over here can teach us some good things" Yuji said while smiling warmly at Ame.

"Oh?" Lex took note if his choice of words. "Judging from your words, I take it you're coming with as well."

"You can bet I am!" Yuji replied with passion in his voice. "Yukimo and his team are getting stronger, and he even held back on me! I found that out in Romania..." Yuji remembered that duel...Yukimo got out 4 monsters with really troublesome effects with only one card. "We need to get stronger! Me against Yukimo's Snowdust deck, Ame against Ricardo's Magical Musketeer's, and even you against Marius' Mecha Phantom Beast deck!"

"Then you can count me in as well!" Takeru exclaimed. "My Fire Fist deck is capable of basically every summoning method, so I have an advantage."

"You still cannot use at actual full capacity, Takeru." Lex pointed out. "But very well, I will take you with us as well"

"Hey! Where does this leave me?" Crystal said grabbing their attention. "I am supposed to just sit around and wait for you guys to return or what? Because like or not, I cannot agree to something like this so easily." Her words made everyone worry. True, she could stop them.

"Crystal, please, try to understand! We need this and-" Yuji tried begging but she put her finger up to shut him up.

"Unless you allow me to come with as well. " She said adding to her previous statement. Oh, she's a tease. "I can really use some work with my Cyber Angels."

"In that case, it's settled. We are going to leave after the swimming contest and not a moment sooner. I suggest you guys notify those who'd worry that you're going on a club trip or something for the founding members." Lex said. "I, in the meantime, will scout for a place where we can practice without being disturbed."

"I will talk to the Principal. " Karen said. "We have to make sure our absences are excused"

"I will let Dad know as well. The last thing we want is another spicy contest." Yuji said, making Lex recall the aftermath.

"I have no regrets, but...I regret what I did to your bathroom afterward." He said awkwardly.

"Yeah...I noticed" Yuji remembered the scene after they were done...horrible.

"In that case, I guess I, Ame and Crystal will take care of the rest, right?" Takeru said.

"That'd be food and other essentials, yes" Lex confirmed. "Now, let's all return to our places. From tomorrow in a week is the grand day, so we better keep ourselves rested and focused."

"Right. " Yuji said.

"Understood" Karen added.

"I won't let you down!" Ame added bowing her head.

"Let's do this! We will get Rachel back before we know it!" Takeru answered with high spirits.

"Oh! That's what I love about this European the most! His attitude is worthy of praise!" Crystal added sending shivers down Karen's spine.

In the meantime, after that awful fiasco which could be counted as reckless, foolish, badly planned, and to top it all up, completely executed despite orders not to! For this reason, Marius and Yukimo were both being scolded right now by the boss. And oh boy, he was not pleased with either of the 2. He yelled, cursed, called Marius a mindless red monkey and Yukimo a soulless iceberg, and even kept going for another 10 minutes before settling down on his chair and inhaled deeply.

"I cannot leave such a lack of respect to be unpunished." The boss muttered as he sat on his chair. "Marius, for not listening for my orders and endangering our cause you are to not leave the complex until further notice, also, you will have your duel disk and deck sealed away"

Marius growled but replied in obedience. "Yes sir"

"And you, Yukimo, although it was you who stopped Marius, I cannot overlook the fact that you did aid the chosen ones into finding him" He continued. "Despite being 2 on 2 with leverage, you've chosen to stop Marius, who was on your side, from acquiring the stones and decks of the chosen"

"Sir, if I may, it may be hypocritical of me to say this, but what he did was out of bounds-"

"Didn't you go out of bounds once?" The boss interrupted him, reminding him of the time when he took Karen hostage to duel Yuji. "And if I recall correctly, you lost as well that time. Your only excuse was your clouded state of mind which seems to have reduced your level of skill, which I cannot deny. BUT! This time it was different. You were both fully aware of your actions. So, Yukimo, your punishment will be as such: You are no longer allowed to interact with any chosen without an escort"

"...I understand." Yukimo replied. "What about the chosen? What do you propose we do now, Sir?"

"Well, I assume they do wish to keep others out of their issues and will proceed a normal activity; Lex, the purple chosen, is the coach of the swimming team which means he, and the others, might be at the contest" The boss explained. "We shall strike then. "

"What about Rachel?" Yukimo asked.

"Who cares about her?" Marius said. "She's just a kid"

"Silence, Marius!" The boss shut him up. He was already fed up with him. "That girl DOES matter. If not for her being here, Ayame wouldn't have asked of me to pull those strings to get the contest to be rehosted. Because of her, 3 chosen are going to be in one place with their guards down." He kept a serious and stoic tone all the way to the end, but it also gave hints of exhaustion.

"So we will attack them then?" Marius asked but the boss glared at him.

"Yukimo, Ricardo, Ayame, and even Rachel will. You won't!" He corrected him.

"Why Yukimo?!" Marius asked. "We were just punished and you-" Suddenly, Marius collapsed on the ground in pain. "What?"

"I said that Yukimo is to not interact with the chosen without an escort. I think 3 others are a good escort" The boss said as Marius was on the floor. Yukimo didn't seem worried or surprised about this; he knew what was going on. "You will stay here, understand?" Marius got up as the pain faded.

"I...I understand" -Holy shit! What the hell was that?- He thought, trying to figure out what just happened.

"Good. Now if you'd be so kind as to return to your rooms, I have important things to do"

Yukimo and Marius left with the later giving Yukimo death glares the entire way to the living quarters. Once Yukimo arrived in his room, he immediately went to sleep. Marius stayed awake though. He couldn't sleep knowing he was on a leash.

"Damn that old bastard..." He clenched his fist in anger. Marius had no issues using people, but when he's the one used, there's an issue. I swear communist people can be such hypocrites. "I will find out how you did that. I will"

 **And that's chap. 53. Thanks for waiting guys, things are still pretty hectic around here so I barely find a good time to write without waking up tomorrow being a zombie at school.  
** **Follow, Review, Favorite.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	54. A second chance

The time has come for the swimming competition and Lex couldn't be more stressed out about it now. He had to make sure everyone was here, everyone had their equipment ready, and most importantly of all, they were all healthy. And to his luck, they were all peachy. It was Friday in front of the school with a bus full of students barely able to contain their excitement about this second chance.

Yuji and the others were on the bus as well, thanks to Lex pulling a few strings and saying that he needed a few extra hands. "Alright, everyone!" Lex shouted to get their attention and silence the chatter. "I see everyone is here, so before we leave does anyone have any question?" Several hands were raised. "None? Good." But he ignored them.

"Umm. Is Lex alright?" Ame asked Yuji noticing him looking a bit tense. "He seems a bit off today"

"Must be under a bit of stress " he replied. "He wants to make sure everything goes well and also prepare in case we lose. I think he even has a speech prepared for that case as well." Yuji looked forward to Lex who was reviewing his papers. Shortly after, he sat down in the front seat behind the driver. "Besides, how bad are Romanians when stressed?"

"I think you're right..." Ame replied. "By the way, who is Takeru sitting with?" she asked not being able to see him.

"I think he is sitting with Crystal in the back, why?" He's sitting with that woman in the back while Lex is in the front? Oh, boy.

In the meantime, in the back of the bus. "No fair!" Crystal protested as she was pretty upset about her seat. It was too far away from Lex, so...Yeah. "Why do I have to be in the back?"

"Crystal, please calm yourself" Takeru looked behind himself, noticing a few people looking weirdly at them. "People are looking."

"Well, I don't care!" She replied keeping up her whining. "I wanted to sit close to Lex during this! So why, Takeru? Why am I sitting here in the back with you?" She looked at him, expecting an answer she'd like...too bad there was none. And...

 _ **FLASHBACK.**_

"Takeru!" Lex called out to him an hour before the bus arrived. The two were behind the duel club's building where Takeru was checking his deck since it is a quieter place, and a bit more private. "Listen, I have to ask you something." He seemed rather concerned.

"Sure?" He replied awkwardly and stood up. "What is it?" Something was not right. He had a bad feeling.

"Look, I am stressed out because of this competition, and I don't think I might be able to offer this thing my full focus with Crystal next to me. " He said making Takeru a bit confused about it. Aren't they girlfriend and boyfriend at this point?

"Why's that? Isn't Crystal your girlfriend?" He asked making Lex scratch the back of his head. "Lex? What is it?"

"Look, Crystal is nice and all that, but..." He hesitated...This is the first time Takeru sees him hesitate. "She might get jealous if she thinks I am looking at the girls in weird ways"

"What?" Takeru almost laughed at that. "Why? Can't she blindfold you again?" He had to bring that up, didn't he?

"Maybe on the bus, but not during the competition!" Lex argued. "Look, I need to show her that I won't look at the other girls during the trip with the bus so she won't act jealous and do something that I might regret letting her do"

"Then why let her do it in the first place..." He looked at Lex's face, understanding the situation. "You, mister, are playing a dangerous game"

"That's right" What? What are those two talking about? "I ain't the type to make a woman do things she doesn't want to do, and always let them do what they think is needed." Oh! So that's the situation.

"Alright then, what do you need?" Takeru agreed, asking Lex what his idea was. And do, we ended up with the present situation.

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

-If only I would've known it'd be this bad at the start, I would've asked for something in return.- He thought then cleared his throat to answer Crystal. "Because you'd distract him?...With your beauty?" Flattery? Nice card to play, mister.

"Hmm." Crystal looked at him, his face showing how nervous he was and how scared he was. But she smirked and went back to her seat. "Maybe." Takeru could breathe easy knowing she bought it. But now he had to make sure he assures her Lex is not looking at other girls for the entire trip. Oh boy, this oughta be rough.

The bus started and they left. But they were unaware of the people tailing them on bikes. Yukimo, Rachel, Ayame, and Ricardo were on their tracks riding on Ayame's and Ricardo's bikes; Yukimo with Ricardo and Rachel with Ayame. Marius was grounded back at the base for his previous actions and had to be left behind. Not that they'll miss him.

"Are you sure they ain't going to see us, Bella?" Ricardo asked as he was riding his bike close to Ayame's.

"Positive. Besides, no one looks behind on the bus, so we should be safe" Ayame answered. "We also have our helmets on, so they can't see our faces" she added.

"Good. I can't wait to get payback on that Coneja" The Spanish man didn't care too much about their mission, he only wanted to get a rematch against Ame. "I still can't believe she beat me... "

"It is your own fault for letting your guard down. " Yukimo said from behind him as he was riding on the back of Ricardo's bike. "That girl, like the others, was chosen for a reason."

"Yeah, yeah. I already got scolded by the boss over my failure and shit" Ricardo didn't care. "But what's the plan, Bello?"

"Simple: We sneak Rachel here among the contestants so she can take part in the competition" Her answer puzzle Ricardo.

"Heh? How's that supposed to help us get the stones and decks?" He asked. "Wait, is she carrying a swimsuit in that bag on her back then?"

"I am..." Rachel admitted. "But if we want a good distraction, this is needed."

"Whatever!" Ricardo said.

"Great. Now that this is settled." Ayame revved up her bike, picking up speed and leaving Ricardo behind.

"Now that's what I can a Belleza humeante [Smoking beauty]" He followed in her example and accelerated.

The bus went to the place where the competition was going to be held, and Lex didn't like to waste time, so the moment the bus stopped he shouted at everyone to get off the bus and head inside. Yuji, Takeru, Crystal, and Ame stopped at him while the others went inside. They discussed the place they were going to train at, and Lex found a good one they can go. Guaranteed to provide them with peace for their duels. Everyone agreed to it and then went inside to prepare for the competition.

Yukimo's group arrived shortly after them and waited until they were out of sight to get off the bikes and take their helmets off. They went inside and took their positions. Yukimo put on his little disguise and mixed himself in the audience along with Ricardo while Ayame went with Rachel to arrange her entrance. They walked together until they found Lex looking over his list.

The competition was 3 rounds, each with a different 3 man team taking part in it. He put his list on the down and went down the hall when Ame knocked to talk with him a bit. She was nervous being in such a large crowd.

"This is our chance. " Ayame said in a whisper and picked up the list, she erased one of the names and added Rachel's instead. "There."

"Is this really going to work?" Rachel asked as she was doubting their plan. "I mean, won't our school get disqualified because of this?"

"No worries, I got it all covered. "Ayame reassured her. "Now to plant the bait" She put back the list and hid, so when Lex picked it up again he went to submit it. He didn't even bother to look at it again. "Jackpot."

"What now?"

"Now you should go change into your swimsuit dear, and make sure to cover the surgery marks on your back" The sneaky woman replied and Rachel nodded, running off towards the locker room. She stayed hidden of course since Crystal was there to help the girl team. But she knew what she had to do, and more importantly, knew that Ayame planned everything.

In the meantime, Yuji and Takeru were standing on the bench by the pool. Looking up, the hall was full and every seat was taken, which meant this was going to be a good competition. "Wish Rachel was here..." Yuji sighed remembering that this is something she had worked very hard to achieve, yet, because of something that he did, she can't be here. "I only I was more careful back then..."

"Hey, don't beat yourself over it. " Takeru said to make him feel somewhat better. "Think about it like this: What if Rachel got hurt and couldn't have taken part in it, that is, if what happened didn't happen with the school. What do you think she would've wanted then?"

Yuji looked at the pool and the people who gathered before coming with an answer. "She would've wanted for me to cheer for the whole team so they brought the gold" He answered with a slight smile. "So she knows everyone's hard work was repaid, and hers not forgotten"

"There you go..." Takeru said pleased with his answer. "Now, stop mopping around in regret. You didn't have a choice that night, and if I were in your shoes, I might've done the same thing"

"You would've ruined the school, made enemies among the clubs who got shut down that you don't know and they don't know you-"

"Good thing they didn't found out it was you" Takeru quickly added that information.

"And worse, hurt your friend since you were little?" Yuji finished, making Takeru rethink his answer a bit.

"Well...maybe?"

Yuji smiled a bit before letting out a snort, then laughing. "Rachel did well choosing you..."

"I guess..." Takeru replied awkwardly. "Anyway, I guess the show is about to start, no?"

"Indeed" The 2 jumped as Lex spoke up from beside them. "I just submitted our list, so we're going to start any moment now."

"How long had you been there for?" Takeru asked since the 2 didn't even sense him there.

"For a few minutes. You guys really have an awful sense of your surroundings." Lex said looking at the 2, but Yuji and Takeru couldn't help but notice him wearing his earing now.

"Hey, why are you wearing your earing now?" Yuji asked. "I thought you said it is best left hidden"

"Why are you wearing yours all the time?" Touche, Lex.

"I guess you are somewhat right..." Yuji said to avoid a possible argument. "Is everything ready, by the way?"

"Yep. The guys and gals are getting ready right now, and they are going to come out any moment now" on cue with his words, the announcer announced the start of the competition and the male team from their school came out. "Talk about the devil and here he is."

The competition started and everyone dived in the pool, swimming like dolphins through the water trying to achieve the best results. The guys from Yuji's school managed to do well, but not well enough as they got 2nd place in this round; Lex was going to make them haul ass later. But now it was time for the 2nd round which implied the female team.

"So far everything is going smoothly." Crystal said as she and Ame were watching from above, behind the audience. "I don't see any cheaters, and we ain't doing so bad either"

"Yeah..." Ame agreed and continued to watch the competition go down.

The 2nd round was a total blast for them as the female team took 1st place! Something that made Lex quite proud of himself as a good coach. But they couldn't rest now. The last round is where the best was left for last, and also where they received the surprise of the day when only 2 people came out form their team.

"What the- Where is the last one?" Lex asked as he looked at the hallway from which they should've come from. "Something is not right..."

From within the audience, Ricardo and Yukimo were getting ready. "It seems the time is close. " Yukimo said and began preparing his duel disk in silence.

"Awww. Already? The girls here are looking very good! Can't I go for a small hunt?" Ricardo said in fake disappointment, but Yukimo didn't give him much attention. "You're no fun" He prepared his duel disk.

"What is going on?" Ame looked at the team looking around for their last teammate. "Where is the last competitor from our school?"

"Damn it..." Crystal narrowed her eyes.

Before they began the 3rd round, during the 2nd round. The 2 girls from the last team were getting ready since the last round implied them pairing with a male student, they were the best 3 swimmers they had, of course, one was crowned as such only after Rachel left.

"I will go ahead." One of them went out.

The one that was left finished putting on her swimsuit and tried heading out, but Ayame caught her and put a chloroform tissue to her mouth, knocking her out. "Phew." She wiped away some sweat. "This should do it. Sorry dear, but you are no longer even on the list." She dragged her aside. "Now is your turn, Rachel"

Back to the present time, everyone was waiting for the last person to appear. But Lex decided to go down the hall to check himself, but when he did, he stumbled upon a certain someone. "You..." He found Rachel wearing a swimsuit and walking towards the pool. "What are you doing here?"

Back at the pool, people were getting restless. The announcer received word from the jury about this and began talking. "Due to certain circumstances, the Ginga city high is-

"Wait!" Lex stepped out shouting. "Hold it right there! Our 3rd is here! She just tripped and had to fix her swimsuit a little." He went back to the bench, resting himself on the wall next to Yuji and Takeru.

"What happened, Lex?" Takeru noticed his rather troubled expression.

"You won't believe me..." The coach muttered and then the 3rd swimmer came out, making Yuji and Takeru rise from their spots and even gasp in shock at seeing her. Above, Crystal and Ame were just as astonished. Rachel came out and took her position.

"Rachel?!" Yuji exclaimed seeing her. "How, when, how?!"

"I'll explain later..." Lex was looking around the crowd. "For now, be ready" He was no fool.

-I can't believe this is happening...- Rachel thought as she was waiting for the start. -I just wish I could've spent time with them afterward...- The start was given and she dived in, swimming with speed and grace through the water. She took the first laps, but she then began getting tired and someone gained on her. -Oh, no...- Then, she heard something.

"GO RACHEL!" Yuji was cheering for her on the side. "YOU CAN DO IT!" For a moment, she completely forgot about Yukimo, the mission, the spirits, everything. She resumed swimming and pushed herself, gaining the advantage once again. This was what she wanted; the reward for her hard work. Everyone was cheering for her, Takeru, Crystal, Ame, even Lex shouted some stuff out there for her, even if they seemed more like threats if she lost, she knew he had good intentions.

She did her best, and her best was enough. For her school, for her friends, she got 1st place, earning her school the gold. After everything was done, Yuji and Takeru immediately went to her and Takeru hugged her. "Rachel!" He was just so happy to see her he couldn't believe it she was there. "I can't believe it you are here!"

"Believe me, I can't believe I am here either... " She had to admit it, she never thought that, after everything that happened, she'll get such a chance, and even see that her friends are still her friends even after her betrayal. "But more importantly..." She turned to Yuji. "You kept your promise." She gave him a warm smile.

"Of course I did" He returned the smile. "I promise, didn't I?" As she looked at him, Rachel noticed something...This was him...If what Ayame said was true, he should've been controlled at all times...So how did he remember their promise?

"Say, Yuji..." She was having doubts for some time now... "About your deck and stone...Are they really controlling you? Are they really just spirits wanting to use you?" Her question grabbed everyone's attention, except the audience's of course.

"What do you mean?" Yuji asked back. "They never did. Sure, they can possess me, but not without my permission, and usually only when I block. Like the time we dueled. They were scared, Rachel..."

"Scared?" She muttered in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Rachel, listen...Yukimo and his team are-" Suddenly, the audience screamed as a powerful wind howled inside the building. "What the?!"

"God damn it, I knew it!" Lex looked up and saw the cause.

"I knew it..." Yukimo narrowed his eyes at them. "It seems like Rachel has been sniffing out Ayame's lies for a time now." He noticed...

"Oh, man. She looks so good in that swimsuit as well!" Ricardo remarked in his own creepy way. "Too bad she is going to turn into a vegetable now if she talks."

Crystal and Ame were on the other side of the building, helping everyone evacuate. "Everyone! Get out now!" Crystal shouted and everyone began heading for the exit. Ame ran down to the others, they needed her help.

"Yukimo..." Yuji muttered as he clenched his fist. "Rachel, listen to me! They've lied to you, manipulated you!" HE said as he grabbed her and shook her. "A lot has been going on, yes. I lied to you, yes. But I never meant any harm!"

"I..." Suddenly, a strange numbing took over her body. "What is...happening..." Yukimo pressed a button on his duel disk...The Boss did this...He KNEW Rachel might discover them, he knew this might happen...So he gave Yukimo the switch to Rachel's system.

"Rachel!" Takeru caught her before she fell. "Hey! Talk to me!" She couldn't speak and her eyes look completely death. "You son of a bitch, what have you done to her!" Takeru yelled at Yukimo.

"Nothing. She is just unconscious." He replied coldly. "A little safety measure in case we're betrayed." Out of nowhere, Ayame appeared and snatched Rachel's body from them. She went to her other associates. "And now, she is a hostage."

"Yukimo..." Yuji clenched his fist at him. Such a low move from him..."GIVE HER BACK!"

"Oh, but why wouldn't we?" Ricardo said. "That is, if you can beat all 3 of us in a duel, that is"

"So that's where it sums to..." Lex muttered. "Very well!" He agreed without any hesitation. "Yuji, Takeru, let's-"

"WAIT!" Ame came from the hallway panting. "Let me face Ricardo!"

"Oh? My failed hunt has returned to me" The Spanish guy said gazing down.

"Are you sure, Ame?" Yuji asked her since he knew last time she was at her limit. Ame is a good duelist, but her own attitude was dragging her down greatly.

"Yes." She was holding a bag in her hands...Their duel disks. "Here!" She opened it and threw Yuji his duel disk, but before she could throw it to Lex, he summoned his armor which included one. "Woah..."

"If we are doing this..." He clenched his fist, making purple energy pulsate in it. "We are doing it on even ground!" He punched the ground, producing a light that blinded everyone. When the light died down, they were inside an obscure version of the swimming pool where the colors were only black, white and grey. "We can let loose in here."

"You can do that?!" Yuji exclaimed seeing what he did, but then he noticed...Takeru was nowhere to be seen no one was! Other than Ame, himself, Lex, Yukimo, Ricardo, and Ayame, it was like everyone vanished. "Where are we even?"

"So, you can bring forth this space. " Yukimo said taking Lex in his sight. "Listen here, this is a separated space from our own that the chosen are capable of creating. Here, any damage done is not taken to the real world." He explained. "So that means you are going to be serious..."

"We all are!" Lex shouted. "We will follow the rules of a battle royale free for all, which means we can treat anyone as an opponent, but we must choose who receives stuff like effect damage" Lex suggested.

"I have nothing against that, it only means a wider field I can work with, which means more hunt opportunity. " Ricardo said bringing forth his duel disk. "So let's start before someone gets hurt...most likely, by me"

"I swear, Ricardo, you need help" Ayame muttered as she put up her duel disk. "But this IS a good chance to get payback for what happened in Romania. That being said, you are mine, little avenger." She was having Lex in her sight.

"We won't fight separated!" Yuji exclaimed shouting and putting forth his duel disk. "He will keep each other safe!"

"Yuji is right!" Ame stepped forward with her duel disk on.

"Indeed!" Lex's armor glowed. "Just try taking one out, the other will stop you in your tracks."

"Then let us begin..." Yukimo said activating his duel disk.

 _YUJI: LP: 4000, H: 5_

 _AME:_ _LP: 4000, H: 5_ _  
_

 _LEX:_ _LP: 4000, H: 5_

 _VS_

 _YUKIMO:_ _LP: 4000, H: 5_

 _RICARDO:_ _LP: 4000, H: 5_

 _AYAME:_ _LP: 4000, H: 5_

 _The turns will proceed as followed: Yuji-Yukimo-Ame-Ricardo-Lex-Ayame, then repeat._

"My turn! I set one monster and card face-down" _2 cards appeared on the field as Yuji finished his turn._

"Then it is my turn. I draw!" Yukimo drew his card. "I summon Cold Enchanter!" _A monster resembling a young girl with white hair and blue clothing holding a staff with a snowflake model at the top appeared on the field; 1600/1200, Level 4, Aqua, WATER._ "I activate Enchanter's effect! I discard one card and place one Ice Counter on any card currently face-up on the field. In this case, itself!" _One of the parts of her staff lit up._ "Furthermore, it gains 300 attack for each counter on the field." _1600-1900._ "In a battle royale, the first turn brings the most disadvantage, mainly because you cannot draw or attack, yet other 5 duelists could and can. " Yukimo said pointing out the disadvantage Yuji was in. "I activate the field spell, Extra Net!" _a large green net appeared on the field._ "Due to my field spell's effect, if someone special summons from the extra deck, their opponent gets to draw 1 card."

"That card puts you in an advantage because you do not have an Extra Deck..." Yuji said taking note of the situation. "Yet, your partners have!"

"Yes, they do" He looked at Ricardo and Ayame. "But I trust they won't spam them"

"You can count on that, Icy boy" Ricardo said.

"No worries. " Ayame replied.

"See? No issue." Yukimo said. "I end my turn here. Now, it is your go, Blue Chosen"

"Right. I draw!" Ame drew a card and looked at it. "This hand is...!" She saw her hand...it was a good one. "I activate the spell, Tuner's High! I discard one monster from my hand to special summon a tuner monster from my deck with the same type and attribute as the discarded monster; I discard Crystron Prasiortle to summon Crystron Rion!" _A small monster with grey crystals growing out of its body appeared on Ame's field; 500/500, Level 3, Machine, WATER, Tuner._

Ricardo spits on the ground seeing that monster. "Already going for a Synchro, pequeño Conejo?"

"You'd wish." Her answer actually made him raise his eyebrow. It seems the rabbit had a bit more guts than last time. "I summon Crystron Smiger!" _A Crystron resembling a mechanical feline with amber crystals growing from its body appeared on Ame's field; 1000/1800, Level 3, Machine, WATER. "_ Appear! The circuit that refines the crystals!" The circuit appeared above her field and her monsters went in it. "Link Summon! Come forth, Crystron Needlefiber!" Ame's Link monster took the field in the Extra Monster Zone. "Needlefiber's effect! I special summon-"

"Extra Net's effect!" Yukimo interrupted her. "Since you special summoned from the Extra Deck, Ricardo will draw a card."

Ame's eyes twitched as she watched Ricardo draw. "I forgot about Yukimo's field spell..." She muttered then looked at Ricardo's hand. -If he has a lot of spell and traps there, then we are in trouble.- She thought, but she had to continue down this path. "Due to Needlefiber's effect, I special summon Citree!" _The small female Crystron with orange tails made out crystals appeared; 500/500, Level 2, Machine, WATER, Tuner._ "I activate the spell, Iron Draw! Since I control exactly 2 machine monsters, I can draw 2 cards, at pact I can only special summon once for the rest of my turn." Ame stated as she drew her cards.

"Ame's really going in!" Yuki noted as he watched her play.

"Indeed. " Lex said, agreeing with him.

"I set 2 cards face-down and I end my turn!" Ame said declaring her turn's end.

"Then it is my turn!" Ricardo exclaimed with a sadistic grin on his lips. "I draw!" He drew the seventh card, courtesy of Yukimo's field spell and Ame's Link Summon. "I summon Magical Musketeer Doc!" _A Magical Musketeer resembling a man wearing a white coat holding a sniper rifle appeared on the field;1400/1200, Level 3, Fiend, LIGHT._ "But, and I hope Yukimo here won't mind, I Link summon!" A circuit appeared above him and his monster went in. "It's high noon, so shoot them down. Link summon! Take aim, Magical Musketeer Max!" _A Link monster resembling a demonic man wearing similar clothing to the other Magical Musketeers with grey skin and holding a bayonet in hand appeared on Ricardo's field; 1000/LINK-1, Fiend, LIGHT, Link: B._

"Extra Net's effect!" Yukimo shouted with a hint of annoyance. "Since you summoned from the Extra Deck, Ricardo, your opponent draws 1 card."

"Tch. You could've kept quiet" Ame drew a card thanks to Yukimo's field spell. "Anyone, Max's effect activates! I can either chose to add spell and traps to my hand equal to how many monsters you control, or special summon Magical Musketeers from my deck up to the number of spells and traps you control"He explained. "I choose the latter. Come out, Calamity and Caspar!" _2 of the monsters he used in their last duel appeared._ "Both in attack position."

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, Crystron Meteor Shower!" _From above the field, 2 meteors appeared and crashed into the ground, raising a screen of dust._

"Ugh. What the hell?" Ricardo and the others covered their faces.

"My trap lets me special summon a Crystron Tuner from my deck, then, if I reveal another Crystron from my hand, I can special summon that monster too!" _A mechanical claw came from the dust along with Crystron Quan on its back, the monster which carried the little Crystron Tuner was resembling a dragon with yellow crystals growing out of it and having its wings made out of the crystal as well._ "The monsters I summoned are Crytron Quan." _The little one jumped from the back of the larger one; 500/500, Level 1, Machine, WATER, Tuner._ "And Crystron Sulfefnir" _The larger one let out a sharp roar; 2000/1500, Level 5, Machine, WATER._

"To think you could do that on my turn..." Ricardo seemed annoyed. "It seems you picked up some spunk since last time." He said narrowing his eyes on her.

"That's not it..." Magisa, who finally decided to show up, spoke. "It's her deck. The Crystron's are giving her more support than ever."

"They are?" Yuji asked then turned back to watching Ame's performance. And there they were, a pair of light blue glowing irises. "They are..."

"I activate the trap, Magical Musket - Dancing Needle!" _As soon as he did, multiple needles shot out of it and went for Ame, but she used her duel disk as a shield against them._ "damn it, I missed! Anyway, my trap banishes 3 cards from your grave, and I chose your 3 monsters in there. Furthermore, I use Calamity's effect to resurrect Dioc since I used the trap in her column!" _The monster from earlier returned._ "Battle!"

"I use Quan's effect!" Ame replied quickly. "I special summon a Crystron from my hand, then use it along with Quan to Synchro summon a monster!"

"Due to Extra Net, I will draw 1 card. " Ricardo muttered. "I am already sitting on a nice set here, so why risk it?"

"I summon Crystron Rosenix!" _The crystron made out of crimson crystals in the shape of a bird appeared on the field, being level 4, then Quan's body faded and turned into a green ring, Rosenix jumping in as its body faded, leaving behind only orbs._ "Synchro Summon! Come forth, Crytron Ametrix!" Ame's main ace monster appeared. "Ametrix's effect! All your monsters are switched to defense!"

"Extra Net's effect!" Ricardo said as he grit his teeth. "Jackpot! I activate the trap, Magical Musket - Desperado! I destroy your Ametrix with it!" _Calamity pointed her rocket launcher at Ame's monster and fired, destroying it._

"No matter! Your attack failed, Ricardo!" She shouted at him, making everyone look in surprise. "Wait..." the glow went down. "Did I...just shouted?"

"You wouldn't think those guys have such an effect on our personalities like that..." Lex muttered. "But at least she is back now."

"Annoying prey." Ricardo hissed at her. "Doc's effect! Since Desperado was used in his column, I can add a different card then the one activated from my GY to my hand. I choose needles. I end my turn."

"Looks like she got you well, Ricardo. " Ayame said teasing him. "Is the great hunter unable to catch a small, shy, and scared rabbit?"

"Watch your tongue, Bello, you might lose it. " Ricardo replied at her, threatening her...The scary part is that he was serious. And pissed. "More importantly, you should watch your own back. Your opponent is not a pushover." He said looking at Lex. He knew hard prey when he saw one.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I know exactly what to do to get past his dragon this time." Ayame said with confidence. "So, are you ready to begin?"

"I draw!" Lex declared, ignoring her question. He was not going to waste time. "Since I control no monster, I special summon Photon Thrasher from my hand!" _The photon monster wielding a large blade appeared on the field; 2100/0, Level 4, Warrior, LIGHT._ "Furthermore, since I control a Photon monster, I special summon Photon Advancer!" _Another photon monster appeared on the field next to thrasher; 1000/1000, Level 4, Warrior, LIGHT._ "Advancer's effect! Since I control another Photon monster, he gains 1000 attack points!" _Advancer raised his arms as his attack went up; 1000-2000._

"2 monsters with 2000 or more attack...You are not planning to-"

"I tribute my 2 monsters to special summon this card from my hand! Come forth, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" _The 2 monsters broke into particles that then reunited themselves in the shape of a dragon. The particles then dispersed, allowing for the dragon to take their place; 3000/2500, Level 8, Dragon, LIGHT._

"There he goes..." Ayame narrowed her eyes at it, she remembered its effects. "With 3000 attack points, that's quite the heavy beater, and to add up, you didn't even use your normal summon for the turn. What else are you planning?" If there is something about Lex's dueling she remembered, is that he is a tricky one. He fools his opponent to play themselves or help him built up his strategy. But she knew of a good counter for his deck. One she requested herself.

"Since I control a different Galaxy monster than him, I can special summon Shadow Galaxy Dragon from my hand!" _The darker version of Galaxy Dragon appeared on the field; 1900/2000, Level 4, Dragon, LIGHT._ "Furthermore, since I control a Photon or Galaxy monster, I can special summon Photon Vanisher from my hand!" _The Photon monster holding a sniper rifle in its hands appeared; 2000/0, Level 4, Warrior, LIGHT._ " Appear! The circuit that lies in the center of the galaxy!" The circuit appeared above the field. "I Link summon using my 2 monsters!" _the 2 went into the circuit._ "Come forth! The undying sun of space! Galaxy-Eyes Solflare Dragon!" _Lex Link monster appeared on the field with a mighty roar; 2000/LINK-2, Dragon, LIGHT, Links: B-L, B-R._

"Extra Net's effect!" Ayame shouted as the card form Yukimo's field glowed."I draw 1 card-"

"Solflare's effect! I add Advancer back to my hand. Then I move to the Battle Phase!" Lex continued, ignoring Ayame. "I use Photon to attack Magical Musketeer Max!" This one caught everyone by surprise. Ayame was unprotected, so he could've attacked her and potentially finish this. So why didn't he?

"Hey! Why are you coming for me?!" Ricardo shouted as he saw the big dragon reading to strike. "Fuck this! I activate the spell card, Magical Musket - Steady Hands, from my hand!" _Max was surrounded by a crimson aura as he aimed at the dragon._ "My monster's attack is doubled!" _1000-2000._

"Reducing damage? Not bad. I activate the quick-play spell, Photon Trident!" _Galaxy-Eyes_ _fired his attack, which took a trident shape, at Max._ "My card grants me another 700 attack points, and, also, when it deals damage, I can destroy one spell and trap on the field!" Lex explained then looked at Yukimo. He was doing this to get rid of the field spell and help Ame a bit by lowering Ricardo's resources.

"Since I used the spell in Doc's column-" _The attack from Galaxy-Eyes connected, blowing Max away and creating a powerful shockwave which took Ricardo by surprise._ "I add Domination from my grave back to my hand!" He continued.

 _RICARDO: 2300._

"Damn..." The hunter looked at Lex with anger in his eyes.

"Since I dealt you damage, Ricardo, I destroy Extra Net!" Lex declared as the net that was on the field vanished, making Yukimo narrow his eyes. "This should clear some things up." He turned his attention to Yuji. "Listen closely, Yuji. During this duel, even Ame and I are considered your opponents, so be careful with your card effects."

"I understand!" Yuji replied with a stern face, making Lex smile. It seems that his meeting with Rachel has helped him clear his mind more. Now, he is really fighting to save her, and nothing is clouding his mind now.

"I end my turn!" Lex declared.

"I can't believe you ignored me..." Ayame said in annoyance. "If you believe I am just a worthless duelist...then you're wrong." She put her hand on the duel disk. "My turn! I draw!" She drew her card, now standing at 7. "I activate the spell, Shaddoll Burial! Due to its effect, I send Shaddoll Racoon from my hand to the grave to summon Shaddoll Falco in face-down defense position!" A face-down card appeared on her field. "But don't think I am going soft on you. Taking a girl lightly is not recommended. Racoon's effect from my graveyard activates!" A small portal appeared on the ground with strings that grabbed Falco's face-down card. "I flip my Shaddoll face-up, then I target it and reveal one monster in my Extra Deck. This treats Falco as a monster with the revealed monster's attribute and can be treated as 2 materials for a fusion summon."

"Treat him as a different attribute and have him as 2 materials?" Lex muttered as he knew her next moves...but he couldn't predict them fully.

"I reveal the FIRE attribute, El Shaddoll Grysta, to treat Falco as a FIRE monster." _As Ayame's monster was flipped up, revealing a falcon-like monster with strings attached to himself, a purple aura appeared around it then shifted to a red one; 600/1400, Level 2, Spellcaster, DARK-FIRE, Tuner, Flip._ "Furthermore, Falco's effect activates! I summon Racoon in face-down defense position!" A face-down appeared on her field next to Falco.

"2 monsters out, a solid preparation to fuse, and she still hasn't normal summoned..." Yuji said analyzing Ayame's field and skills, and up to now, he's been impressed by them. Ayame was skilled, no doubt about it. Yukimo held back against Yuji until now, but what will happen now?

"I activate the spell, Emergency Teleport from my hand to special summon Reeshaddoll Wendi!" _A monster resembling a young girl with a slim body and blonde hair with purple and green details, a scepter in hand, wearing short pants with a large blueish cloth extending behind her and top decorated with gold details along with long gloves on her hands extending to her elbows, and 2 pieces of purple cloth on her shoulders appeared; 1500/1000, Level 3, Psychic, WIN, Flip._

"Reeshaddoll?!" Lex was surprised by Ayame's monster. Never has he heard of such a card before, so that must've meant that..." You guys made your own cards..." He said staring at Ayame.

Ayame giggled as she saw his expression. "Careful where you point that gaze, honey, your girlfriend might get jealous." Classic Ayame. She just loves teasing people like that. "But yes, we do. Now, shall we continue with the duel? I normal summon Shaddoll Hound." _A hound-like monster tied with strings appeared on the field; 1600/900, Level 4, Spellcaster, DARK, Flip._ "Appear! My obscure circuit!" The circuit appeared. "I set Wendi and Hound in the Link Marker zones!" _Her 2 monsters flew in the circuit and 2 arrows lit up._ "Link Summon! Appear, Shaddoll Construct!" _The monster resembling El Shaddoll Construct, but smaller, and asleep in a yellow-glowing compartment appeared; 1200/LINK-2, Spellcaster, LIGHT, Links: R, L._

 _"_ Wait a minute..." Ame looked at Ayame's monster and noticed its links. "Aren't those links useless?"

"For the sake God, Conejo. " Ricardo said hearing her. "You really shouldn't judge a book by its covers. Especially Bello over here!" He pointed at Ayame with his thump. "She as tricky and freaky as they get"

"Care to explain what you mean by freaky?" Ayame asked as her ears caught wind of Ricardo's words.

"Ayame! Ricardo!" Yukimo raised his voice at them. "Keep focus"

"Yes..." Ayame replied while Ricardo simply smirked and returned to facing Ame. "I activate my Construct's effect! I use it along with Naelshaddoll Ariel in my hand to fusion summon!" _As her 2 monsters went inside a vortex of light which appeared on the field, she chanted._ "The master pulling the strings of the shadows! Descend now as your strings engulf the fluid waters. Fusion summon! Arise, El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis!" _A new Shaddoll fusion monster made its appearance. This one looked like Construct as well, but its body was covered in some kind of dress similar to fish details on it and it was holdings its strings tighter; 2700/2000, Level 9, Fiend, WATER._

"A WATER El Shaddoll?" Lex muttered looking at it, then he brought forth a small screen to read its effects. "I see. So that's your aim!" He exclaimed as he looked at Ayame, but the girl only smirked at him.

"Indeed. Now, I send my Shaddoll Beast from my hand to the grave to recover my Link monster." _Her monster reappeared on the field in the zone right underneath Anoyatyllis._ "And since Beast was sent to the graveyard by a card effect, I draw 1 card." She drew her card then resumed her plays. "I activate the spell, Shaddoll Fusion! With it, I fuse Falco which is treated as 2 materials to summon a new Shaddoll from my Extra Deck!" _As Falco swirled in a vortex of light, she chanted._ "The master pulling the strings of shadows! Descend now as your strings tame the wildfires. Fusion summon! Arise, El Shaddoll Grysta!" _another Shaddoll fusion appeared. This one was covered in golden armor with strange colored orbs at its joins and wings made out of strings and flames;2450/1950, Level 7, Rock, FIRE._

"Oh hell!" Lex noticed. "You sly little..."

"It seems you noticed. This is a lock-down move." Ayame said and pointed at her WATER fusion. "Due to Anoyatyllis' effect, neither of us can special summon from our hands or graves using spell and trap card effects!" She pointed at her FIRE fusion. "Then, thanks to Grysta, I can negate a special summon once per turn, destroy it, and send a card form my hand to the grave."

"So she limited our abilities to special summon and set up a negation for one?" Ame said looking at their situation. "But that's-"

"Not fair?" Yukimo said assuming that's what Ame was about to say. "This is not just a game anymore, foolish girl, this is war. And in war, everything is fair."

"Even taking Rachel as hostage?!" Yuji shouted at him, making Yukimo focus on him once more. "You guys lied to her! Turned her against her own friends! And for what? What do you hope to achieve by doing all this?!"

The 3 exchanged looks among themselves. "I suppose there is no harm in telling you..." Yukimo said, making Ame, Lex, and Yuji tense up and listen carefully. "We wish to create a new world..."

 **AND THERE! Finally! This one took me a bit, but I did it! It is quite the large one since this is one of the main events I had cooked up. But it turned out well if I do say so myself. I hope you all enjoy this.**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	55. The Struggles of Life

Last time things started so well, yet, they went south almost just as quickly. Once they arrived at the place where the competition was being held, Yukimo and his team began their little plan to take down Yuji, Ame, and Lex. Rachel was going to be their main focus on this as she, with Ayame's help, managed to sneak her name in the list of participants from Yuji's school, thus allowing Rachel to partake in the competition. Rachel had emotions, especially when Lex caught her, but surprisingly, he allowed her to continue, which further shocked Yuji and the others to see her. But although they could've stopped her, they didn't only let her continue, but they also supported her to the very end, allowing her to take the gold for their school. They immediately swarmed her as well, smiling happily to see her. At that time, unfortunately, Rachel also questioned the truth in what she heard from Yukimo and Ayame, which resulted in Yukimo using the system's safety measure; a single button and she was paralyzed and unable to move anymore unless he wants to.

Yukimo, Ricardo, and Ayame revealed themselves shortly after and challenged them to a duel. Luckily, everyone inside the building was evacuated once things started to go down the hill by Crystal. Not that it would've mattered since Lex was able to apparently summon a special space in which it didn't matter what damage they caused, it won't affect the outside space in the least. Now, they were locked in battle. And what did Yukimo mean by creating a new world?

 _YUJI: LP: 4000, H: 3  
_

 _AME: LP: 4000, H: 2_

 _LEX: LP: 4000, H: 1_

 _VS_

 _YUKIMO: LP: 4000, H: 3_

 _RICARDO: LP: 2300, H: 6_

 _AYAME: LP: 4000, H: 0_

"What are you saying?" Yuji said facing Yukimo. "You mean to tell us that everything you've been doing until now is to create some new world? That's insane!"

"It is what we signed up for" Ayame replied instead of Yukimo. "I suppose you are not fully aware of the power you 3 wield, so it is understandable to you'd not know about this, but if we can get all 6 decks and stones, then our boss promised us a place of honor in his new world." Each and every single word seemed scripted. Yet, they were also full of conviction. Those were not lies.

"Cut the crap!" Lex snapped furiously at them. "All you're doing is draw the curtain on reality and trying to escape it! That is not the way!"

"Shut your mouth before I stitch it up!" Ricardo snapped backed, threatening him. "What do you know! You've been in the mud, you're just as bad as us! You killed, hurt, abused your power. Face it! In this world, you are just a murderer and that's all you're going to be for your own country." Those words were like knives for Lex, but they didn't hurt, no...they only got him angrier.

"You're wrong!" Ame shouted. "Lex is not a murderer!"

"Yes!" Yuji backed her up. "He did what he thought must be done, and there is nothing wrong in doing it!"

"Damn it, Yuji! Ame!" Lex shouted. "You can drop it...He's right." Lex admitted, glaring at Ricardo and shocking his 2 friends. "But you are also somewhat right, Yuji. I did what I had to, yes. But that left me to be naught but a murderer in my own damn country. But the right thing to do is not always the pretty thing to do." He clenched his fist, Ricardo smirking as his little trick was having an effect.

"In the new world, all is forgotten. " Yukimo said. "Surrender here, Chosen, and offer us your stone and deck so we can achieve that goal-"

"Would you shut up?"

Yukimo's eyes twitched at his reply, then, on the corner of his lips, he noticed a smile forming. "What I did might've not been pretty, but the past cannot be erased. Heck, despite it all, Yuji here actually followed me in the death of night to make sure I don't cross the point of no return, and for that, I owe him big time."

"Lex..." Yuji couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lex was actually grateful to him for what he did back then.

"If I were to just run and hide now, I wouldn't just be an ungrateful bastard to him, but to many others!" Lex continued. "New world my ass! You are only running away and trying to force others with you!" Lex was a person with a strong character and Yuji could see that as clear as daylight. He was not afraid of the ones he was facing. He was strong enough to put himself in front of a train out of control and survive, so to say. He admired him, respected him even, and not only for his strength but also for his character.

"But in the new world, all is forgiven!" Ricardo shouted, trying to save the little ground he had left in this argument.

"Pain and sorrow are part of human life!" Lex replied. "If you cannot face them and rise back from them, then what gives you the right to talk about them? What gives you the right to offer your so-called forgiveness? The hardships of life make us who we are!" Both Yuji and Ame look at him in admiration of his strong words. "Don't take away our scars!"

Ricardo was gritting his teeth in anger while Ayame was looking at him with narrowed eyes. But Yukimo's expression was different from theirs. He seemed interested. "Can you uphold those words, Chosen?" He asked looking at Lex.

"Damn right I do!" He replied, his blood boiling.

"Very well...Amano!" Yukimo shouted, grabbing Yuji's attention. "It is your turn. Don't waste it."

"R-right..." He put his hand on his deck, then looked at Lex. -He speaks with such a strong conviction in his words that it makes me shiver. Lex's strong, no doubt about it. But...- He recalled the one who depends on him right now. Fate gave him the chance to fix his mistake and he took it and succeded. Now he has to make sure she returns to them unharmed...Yes. And for that, he has to stop being afraid and take the bull by its horns. "Lex! In response to your words, I will conquer my own feelings! I draw!" Yuji drew his card. Lex looked at him with a curious look, then he smirked.

"Ame, I suggest you brace yourself. " Lex warned her. "This is about to turn interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"You shall see."

"I activate the spell card, Gift of the Stars! I send one Constellar from my hand to the grave to draw 2 cards." Yuji placed his card in the grave and drew the new cards, and when he saw them he knew what he can do. -Magisa...Light End won't do, right? So to overcome this I need a new power.-

"What do you mean-" She paused instantly when she figured out what Yuji was trying to do. "Yuji, no. You cannot use your emotions to create a Constellar!" She shouted, trying to get him to rethink it. Last time he did that, Skoteino Astro was born. But this time things were not going to be the same, no...This time, Yuji knew exactly what to infuse this one with; courage.

"Don't worry, Magisa, I know what to do now...I won't let my darkness conquer me this time!" Yuji declared. "I summon Constellar Sombre!" _The female Constellar with blue wings and a circle with the symbols of the zodiac around it appeared; 1550/1600, Level 4, Fairy, LIGHT._ "Then I flip my face-down monster. Come out, Constellar Kaus!" _The centaur Constellar holding a bow emerged; 1800/900, Level 4, Beast-Warrior, LIGHT._ "Appear! The circuit that shines in the night!" The link circuit appeared and Yuji's monster shot out in it and lit up 2 arrows on it. "Come forth! Nordic Star, Constellar Veroios!" _The Constellar clad in silver armor with 2 blue gems embedded into his fist leaped from the circuit onto the field in Yuji's Extra Monster Zone, as he got up he cracked his knuckles, showing that he was ready to fight; 2000/LINk-2, Warrior, LIGHT, Links: B-R, B-L._

"Hell no! I activate my trap from hand, Desperado!" Ricardo interjected quickly. He knew what that monster could do and he was not about to let Yuji continue his moves. _Calamity once again shot her rocket launcher._

"You idiot!" Yukimo said knowing hos easy it is to counter that trap.

"Veroios' effect! For each Constellar monster currently on my field, I negate the effects of a card on the field!" Ricardo flinched hearing him. "I negate Desperado!" _The rockets changed their direction from their target, hitting random spots around Veroios instead._

"Damn it! I activated it in Calamity's column as well, and I don't have any other Magical Musketeer in my grave for her to revive. Max is not an option because she summons them in defense, and Link monster cannot exist in that mode" Ricardo said. "I was careless with my shot."

"And it'll cost you" Yukimo added as he looked at Yuji. -Where did you get this fire, Amano? Could you have gotten it from Pop? No...This is something that's been boiling in you for longer than that.-

"I continue my turn! I activate my face-down, Breakthrough Skill!"Lex's eyes widened when he saw Yuji play that card. "I can target one monster on the field and negate its effects until the End Phase! I select El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis!" _Ayame's monster lost its glow as its effects had been negated._

"Brat!" Ayame sneered at him. "You are negating Anoyatyllis so you can use your spell and traps again to special summon."

"Not just me. " Yuji said smiling. "Go for it! Ame!"

"What?"

"I activate Needlefiber's effect! I banish him, then I summon 1 Tuner Synchro monster from my Extra Deck!" _Ame's monster gave her a quick nod before flying up into the sky and dissolving into dust particles, but as the particles fell on the earth, on that very spot, crystal erupted from the ground and a smaller Crystron monster emerged from them. It had a white armor with orange details, a white crystal body visible through the cracks of his armor and a pair of blue glowing eyes could be seen through its helmet; 1800/2000, Level 4, Machine, WATER, Tuner._ "Crystron Quandax!"

"Oh hell!" Ricardo knew what was coming and he was not looking forth to it. "Wait..." But then he noticed. "Ha! You have no other monster to Synchro summon using Quandax! It seems that monsters of yours ain't coming out after all!"

"Wrong..." Ame closed her eyes and the wind picked up around her. "Yuji opened the gate for it! I activate my face-down card, the trap, Call of the Haunted!"

"Call of the Haunted?!"

"So that's why he negated my monster's effect!" Ayame exclaimed, but something didn't add up. "But how did you know she had it set? More so, how'd you know she had it in her deck?"

"Before we began preparations for the competition, Lex suggested we get familiar with each other's decks. " Yuji said with a cheeky smile. "I noticed Ame's look when you got your monster out, but it was mainly a gamble really."

"And it paid off..." Yukimo muttered. -To think they were able to work together like this and get pass Ayame's lock. True, she left an opening by not having cards in her hand, which are needed for her FIRE monster's effect. But now...Amano's shining star just illuminated the path for Seika's wind to follow-

"Go for it, Ame!" Yuji shouted as Ame was surrounded by the wind.

"Come back, Ametrix" _Her monster leaped up from a portal that opened in the ground and landed on the field just behind Quandax, the smaller Crystron giving her a nod as the 2 knew what they needed to do._ "I activate Quandax's effect! During my opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase, I can Synchro summon using monsters I control as materials!" _The wind picked up with a howling strength as a tornado appeared on Ame's field, her monster flying up in the center of it. Quandax's body then broke into 4 rings that engulfed Ametrix and her body began fading, leaving behind 5 orbs._

Ricardo was gritting his teeth in anger. "DAMN IT!" He shouted. He knew what was coming. "Stop her!"

"There is nothing we can do, Ricardo, only watch" Yukimo replied as he watched.

 _A crimson light erupted between the rings, engulfing the orbs and even changing the color of the wind to bright crimson. Ame put her hand up, and put her duel disk down, letting her ring glow as she could feel it again...Yes. It was the same as that time._ "Come! Beautiful crimson crystal born from flames. Crystron Phoenix!" _The light turned red as Phoenix emerged from it. It was a large monster covered in crimson armor with golden spots on it; 2800/2000, level 9, Machine, WATER. The monster landed on the field with a mighty tremor and looked forward to Ricardo. It remembered him._ Ame's arm though had something new on it which stood out once the cards from her duel disk flew into it. She was able to summon her armor as well.

"Good one, Ame!" Yuji shouted, praising her. But the shy girl couldn't help but flinch at his compliment a bit.

"T-thank you."

"A bit late to summon your armor, don't you think?" Lex asked as he looked at her.

"Maybe, but I can only summon it when I get him out." She looked at Phoenix and the crimson giant looked back at her, giving her a nod with his head. "But honestly, he is more than enough." She looked forth. "Phoenix's effect! When he is Synchro summoned, all spell and traps in my opponent's field and grave are banished!" _Phoenix launched his chains at Ricardo once again, sweeping his field and grave, and even scratching his leg and cheek._

"Damn you, Conejo..." Ricardo growled, then he whipped his cheek, he looked at his palm, seeing the blood Ame drew. "The prey fights back..."

"I am finished now since there are no other effects I can use, but this only means Yuji can resume his turn. " Ame said smiling at him.

"Heck yeah! Now, Veroios's effect allows me to normal summon one Constellar next to his link. I summon Constellar Pollux!" _Pollux's sword came flying from above and landed in the ground, then, shortly, the glowing outline of Pollux appeared grabbing his sword, he pulled out then appeared completely; 1700/600, Level 4, Warrior, LIGHT._ "Pollux's effect allows me to summon once again! Also, those are not special summon, so even if Ayame had her lockdown, it wouldn't work on me" He pointed out with a cheeky smile. But that made Ayame's eye twitch. "I summon Algiedi!" _The female Constellar holding a small scepter appeared; 1600/1400, Level 4, Spellcaster, LIGHT._ "Her effect allows me to special summon from my hand upon her summon"

"Oh, so now you special summon!" Ayame said seemingly annoyed.

"I summon the Level 4, Constellar Acubens!" _The Constellar with gauntlets similar to the claws of a crab appeared; 800/2000, Level 4, Machine, LIGHT._ "Due to Acubens, all my monster currently on the field gain 500 attack points" _2000-2500. 1700-2200. 1600-2100._ "But that is not what he is here for..." He took a deep breath. -I know you are there...Skoteino!"

-Calling me out?- His monster replied to his thoughts. -Do you wish to use my power?-

-Yes, but not as your power .- Those words made Skoteino seem rather confused. -I've been thinking about it...You were born from my anger at Yukimo for everything he did to me. -

-That's true.- He admitted. -He took your friend hostage, turned Rachel against you. BECAUSE OF HIM YOUR LIFE WAS THROWN INTO CHAOS!-

-Yet, if he wouldn't have done that, then you wouldn't have been born- Skoteino went silent. -You are not just born from my anger, Skoteino, you ARE my anger. A part of me. A part of me I won't deny, but use!-

-What are you-...No...NO!- That was what he meant...Yuji was not going to let him control him again.

"I overlay my 3 Level 4 monster!" _His 3 monsters turned into streams of light that went into a galaxy-like portal that appeared on the field. But as they went in, Yuji could feel the anger that created Skoteino swell up within him. He knew he couldn't give in, even as the presence was visible to those around._ "I won't give in!" He shouted and stood up. He grabbed his gem, summoning forth his armor. But this time, it was not corrupted by his anger. "The warrior who slays those stupid enough to stand against his might! Resurrect now at my side and with your power sent everyone before us into endless oblivion! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Constellar Skoteino Astro!"

"That monster again?!" Yukimo exclaimed in worry as he saw Skoteino Astro take the field. The dark knight towering above them like a dark plague. But this time it had a different feeling...The rage from last time was no more, yet, that didn't mean this monster was any less dangerous.

Lex looked at Skoteino Astro with skeptical eyes. He could sense the small hint of rage from which it was born and knew it was no different from his creations. He seemed disappointed that Yuji ended up creating such a being...But also proud that he managed to tame it. -If this is your answer, Yuji, then for the sake of Rachel you better show how you conquer even yourself.- He thought as he looked at him.

"Skoteino's effect! I shuffle up to 3 Constellars from my grave to draw 1 card! I shuffle Sombre and Kaus to draw!" Yuji drew a new card and smiled seeing what it was. He was not done with his turn."Awesome! I activate the spell, Constellar Enlightenment! I send as many overlay units from an Xyz monster I control and draw that many cards! I send all of Skoteino's units to the grave!"

"What?" Yukimo muttered as he looked at Yuji's move. "But Skoteino's effect completely dominates the opponent, so why are you doing this?"

"You will see." Yuji gave him a cheeky smile. "Since Skoteino had 3 units I draw 3 cards!" Yuji drew his new cards. "Awesome! I summon Constellar Ahileus!" _A spear descended from the sky and impaled the earth, then the outline of a warrior, not clad in armor with brown skin, wearing a leather glove on the hand which he grabbed the spear with the symbol of the Constellars on it and a helm covering his face appeared on the field with a mighty battle cry; 1800/0, Level 4, Warrior, LIGHT._

"That one's a new Constellar..." Ayame noted as she saw the new monster take the field.

"Ahileus's effect! When summoned I can target a Constellar in my graveyard and summon it with its effects negated!"

"Heh? Didn't you shuffle all of them back into your deck with the effect of that knight?" Ricardo asked.

"He didn't shuffle all of them. " Lex said. "There is still one in there, am I right?"

"Yes. And the monster I am about to summon carries the might of your Light End Dragon." Lex widened his eyes a bit hearing him, then let out a slight chuckle.

"Do your worse, kid"

"Go for it, Yuji!" Ame cheered him to keep going.

"I summon Constellar Spitha from my grave!" _A small glimmer of light appeared on the field next to Ahileus; 0/1500, Level 2, Fairy, LIGHT._

Ricardo laughed at his monster. 'That little runt is not even level 4 so you can Xyz!" He kept laughing, not noticing the critical detail. "What is that going to do to me? Be my light during the night?"

"No, you idiot!" Ayame snarled at him. "That's a tuner!"

"Heh? WHAT?!" His laughter died out.

"I tune Ahileus to Spitha!" _The little glimmer flew up into the air and broke into 2 green rings, then Ahileus jumped into them, fading away into 4 glowing orbs that aligned in a straight line within them._ _Finally, a loud roar of a dragon echoed before a bright light erupted between the rings, engulfing the orbs._ "From bravery, you are forged! Through sacrifice, you are steeled to fight! Arise now and become my blade and shield in this fight! Synchro Summon! Constellar Lefkofos!" _A Constellar the size of Skoteino appeared next to Veroios' last remaining link. Clad in full white armor with a shining blade in one hand and a large shield in the other, this monster stood tall in the face of the enemy; 2000/1500, Level 6, Warrior, LIGHT._

"A Constellar Synchro monster?" Yukimo said in awe at Yuji's evolution. Light End was one thing, but this? This was completely beside his deck's main method of summoning.

"Great, another nasty surprise..." Ricardo said.

"Yuji! You Synchro Summoned!" Ame exclaimed in awe as she saw Yuji's monster. A powerful and imposing knight. "And I must it is a rather impressive monster."

"Thanks, Ame..." He replied to her with a small blush from being praised. "But we are not done! I activate Lefkofos's effect! I shuffle Ahileus back into my deck to have Lefkofos gain his attack until the End Phase.!" _Lefkofos put his blade to his head, then the image of Ahileus appeared on the blade before vanishing. 2000-3800._

"An attack of 3800?!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Battle! Lefkofos will attack El Shaddol Grysta!"

"Grysta?" Ayame gasped as she saw Yuji's monster point his blade at her monster. "But why not Yukimo's or Ricardo's monsters? Why me?"

"Because your monsters are the most troublesome, that's why." Lex pointed out. "Getting rid of the biggest issue now rather than letting it became a real pain later. It's called being smart"

 _Lefkofos charged at Grysta and swung his sword at her, but Ame's monster was agile and dodged the first strike. It then tried to counterattack but Lefkofox blocked her with his shield, then pushed her and delivered the final blow in the form of a slash over her chest._ "Tch" Ayame cliched her tongue seeing her monster being destroyed.

 _AYAME: LP: 2650._

"The effect of Constellar Prometheus in my hand activates! I discard him, now, during the end of the Battle Phase, you take damage equal to Grysta's!" Yuji said, making Ayame flinch.

"Hell! That's a heavy blow for Bello!" Ricardo exclaimed.

"I set one card face-down, ending my turn!" Yuji declared. "Now the effect of Prometheus kicks in! Take this!" _The shield of Lefkofos became red hot then he used it to punch the ground in front of Ayame, sending a shockwave that knocked her back._

 _AYAME: LP: 200._

"Ayame!" Yukimo called out to her, surprising her a bit. He never really showed care for her until now. "Are you alright?"

"Yukimo...?" She was looking...hopeful, for a moment. But then she saw that he was barely even looking at her, which put her back on track. "I am fine. That just shook me up a bit" She got back into position. "The effect of Grysta when she was destroyed allows me to get back my Shaddoll Fusion!" She added back her card despite the delay.

"I am just getting warmed up!" Yuji said.

"Then I will cool you down!" Yukimo replied. "I draw!" He drew his card. He could see Yuji has grown a lot since their fight and knew he had to go all out. "I summon Snowman Creator!" _The monster resembling a machine creating snowmen appeared on the field; 1600/1000, Level 4, Machine, WATER._ "Snowman Creator's effect! Upon being summoned I place Ice Counters on your monsters equal to the amount of WATER monster on my field! I have to, so Skoteino and Lefkofos both receive counters!" _A cold wind flew from Yukimo's field and went to Yuji's monsters, leaving patches of ice on Skoteino's left arm and Lefkofos's shield._

"Here come the Ice Counters..." Yuji muttered as he saw Yukimo get to his specialty.

"Since there are 2 more counters on the field, Cold Enchanter's attack increases!" _1900-2500._ "Furthermore, since you have a monster with an ice counter, I special summon Snowdust White Mage from my hand!" _The Snowdust monster resembling a young man with his face covered appeared; 2000/1200, Level 5, Spellcaster, WATER._ "I activate Mage's effect to place a counter on Veroios and negate his effects!" _A patch of ice appeared on Veroios's fist as the gems in his hands lost their color._ "And since there is a new counter on the field, Enchanter's attack grows further." _2500-2800._

"An attack of 2800 just like that?" Lex muttered as he looked at Yukimo. "He is not bad..."

"Next, I activate the spell, Mirrored Ice! Since I control 2 or more WATER monsters, I can add that many monsters from my deck to my hand; in this case 3!" 3 cards popped out of this deck and he grabbed them. "Here starts your demise, Amano! I remove all counters on the field!" _The ice from every monster broke, but then a cold wind picked up the shards, flying above Yukimo where it formed into a sphere._

"This feeling...He's coming..." Yuji knew what was happening very well. Yukimo was about to summon his ace monster.

"Dragon of the freezing north, show yourself! Snowdust Dragon!" _A blue serpentine dragon emerged from the sphere, his body covered in ice from head to tail and his breath as cold as it can get; 2800/1800, Level 8, Dragon, WATER._ "Since there are no more counters on the field Enchanter's attack goes back to normal." _2800-1600._ "But I am not yet done...I tribute Snowman Creator and Cold Enchanter to summon this card. Come! Ice Master!" _Yukimo's monster turned into ice statues that then shattered and reformed under a completely new form; that of a woman holding a staff with a snowflake-like tip with 4 edges at the end. The statue's eyes then opened and the eyes shattered, revealing Ice Master; 2500/2000, Level 8, Spellcaster, WATER._

"Snowdust Dragon and Ice Master at the same time?!" Yuji said as he looked at Yukimo's monsters. Cold and void of feelings...

"Ice Master's effect! I place a counter on Lefkofos!" _Yukimo's monster put her staff up and a cold wind put a patch of ice on Yuji's monster._ "Battle! Snowdust Dragon will attack Lefkofos and Ice Master will take out Skoteino Astro!" _Ice Master put her staff up and a_ _sphere of cold wind gathered on top of it while Snowdust Dragon inhaled strongly to release his fury upon Yuji's monster._ "Freeze him!" _The 2 monsters released their attack, blowing away Skoteino in one strike, but Lefkofos held on. Ice Master put her staff forth more and increased the wind's strength, finally breaking through Lefkofos's shield and defeating him as well._

Yuji yelled out as pieces of ice flew by him, scratching his legs, arms, and face. "Yuji!" Ame called out to him worried that he might've been hurt. "Are you ok? Talk to me!"

"I am fine, Ame." He said as he whipped his cheek, but then he saw the blood drawn by Yukimo's attack. "Well...mostly fine." His heartbeat increased as he remembered that not only the surrounding area could've been destroyed, but they can be hurt too. But right now he cannot afford to be afraid, no...He had to keep it up for Rachel. "I still got Veroios on my field, so I can bounce back!"

"Don't count on that, Amano!" Yukimo interjected. "I activate the continuos spell card, Snowdust Crystallization! Due to its effect, I discard one card and send Veroios to the grave!" _Yuji could only watch as his monster was pulled into a portal by a cold wind; disappearing from the field entirely._ "I now end my turn."

 _YUJI: LP: 3100_

"Damn it..." Yuji cursed as he looked at his field. "He cleaned my field in one turn."

"Something doesn't add up though..." Lex said as he analyzed Yukimo's turn. "He could've activated his card earlier to wipe out all your monsters. So why didn't he?" He knew something was up, but what? Yukimo was a smart individual, he has to give him credit for that. And his dueling is not bad either. Summoning 2 powerful monsters in one single turn like that is quite impressive.

"It doesn't matter now..." Ame said as she stepped forth. "It is my turn now!"

"Finally! Show me what you can do, Conejo!" Ricardo said and looked at her, but sweat ran down his face. He was intimidated by Ame's monster. He lost the last time they dueled because of it, but now he had more resources than last time, and he was prepared.

"I draw!" Ame drew her card. "I summon Crystron Thystvern!" _The Crystron monster with purple crystals growing out of its body emerged; 1500/1500, Level 3, Machine, WATER._ "Battle! I attack Doc and Calamity with Phoenix and Thystvern respectively!" _Ame's synchro monster launched its chains forth as Thystvern leaped at Ricardo's monsters as well._

"The hell you do! I activate the spell, Magical Musket-Cross Domination on Phoenix! Due to this card's effect, its effects are negated and attack and defense reduced to 0" _Doc put its weapon forth and shot a bullet at Phoenix, making it lose all color and dropping its attack; 2800-0._

"Phoenix!"

"Less worry for him and more for you!" Ricardo shouted. "The attack cannot be stopped, so take this!" _Phoenix's chains hit Doc, but the Musketeer deflected them. In the meantime, Calamity had been destroyed by Thystvern._ "I activate the spell, Magical Musket-Recycled Ammo! It allows me to move all banished Magical Musket from my banish zone to my grave, then, since I used this in his column, Doc will recover my Desperado," _he smirked slyly as he took the card from his grave and added it back to his hand._

 _AME: LP: 2800._

"And I think I am going to use it right away! I activate the trap card, Desperado to destroy Phoenix!"

"I activate the Quick-play spell card, Crystron Shield! Due to its effect, if a Crystron synchro monster on my field would be destroyed by battle or card effect, I can negate the destruction up to the number of materials used for that monster's summon!"

"No, you don't! I activate the trap, Magical Musket-Last Stand! When you activate a spell or trap while I control a Magical Musketeer monster, that card is negated and destroyed!" _Doc shot a bullet through Ame's card, making it vanish. Then Caspar put his gun up and shot 3 rounds at Phoenix, destroying it via Desperado._

"Damn it!" Ame let out a small swear, then looked at her hand. She had a few defenses she can do, and will do. "I set 2 cards face-down, and I end my turn!"

"Then it is my turn!" Ricardo drew his card, then he smiled, but it was smile worthy of a monster. "I activate the continuos spell, Magical Musket-High Noon!" _The light in the surrounding area changed itself as Ricardo's card came into play, then all his monsters and cards on the field vanished, but something else appeared._ "High Noon works like this: I send all cards I control to the grave, then special summon Magical Musket Mastermind Zakiel from my deck in attack position!" _The light died down as a monster resembling a demon with blue skin wearing a fancy suit with a mask on his face, long hair, and 2 guns in his hands took to the field, sending cold chills down everyone's spines as it chuckled sinisterly; 2500/2500, Level 8, Fiend, LIGHT._ "furthermore, as long as High Noon is on the field, I can banish my spells and traps to use their effects from my grave! Pretty cool, huh?"

"Using your spells and traps from the grave?!" Ame knew this was bad, like, very bad. He has a true arsenal there, and who knows what else he has in store.

"You heard me right, Conejo! Now..." He smirked. "Let us use them! I use Cross-Domination and Steady Hands to double Zakiel's attack and reduce yours to 0!" _Thystvern collapsed on the ground as Ricardo's monster put his weapons together, turning them into a sniper rifle to shoot with; 2500-5000._ "Goodbye, Conejo. Good hunting"

"Ame!" Yuji called out to her, but then Ricardo's monster attacked.

"I activate the trap, Destruct Potion on Thystvern!" _Ame's monster vanished, making the bullet miss._

"What?!"

"Destruct Potion destroys a monster I control then lets me gain life points equal to its attack. " Ame explained. "Now the only monster I control is Sulfenir, which stand in defense position" She smirked.

"Why you..." Ricardo clenched his teeth and fist in anger, but he quickly recovered his cool. "I activate the effects of Desperado!" _Zakiel's weapons changed again, this time into a rocket launcher as the one Calamity had. "_ I destroy Sulfenir!" _The rockets hit Ame's monster hard._ "Now, because of Steady Hands I cannot attack directly, but I have my ways...I activate the trap, Magical Musket-Quick Assault! Since Zakiel attack but didn't manage to destroy your monster, you take damage to half his attack! Take this!" _Zakiel picked up his guns and shot Ame, but her monster put itself in the way of the bullets, protecting her._ "Damn it!"

"Thank you, Sulfenir." Her monster gave her a nod then returned to his position.

 _AME: LP: 300._

"This is bad...Ame is in danger regarding her Life Points." Yuji said.

"Keep yourself focused, Yuji!" Lex shouted, grabbing his attention. "As long as even one of us wins here then everything will be fine, but we must've surrender now!"

"Right!"

"Hmpf" Ayame scoffed seeing Lex act all high and mighty. "We'll see if you can hold that statement during my turn." She muttered. "Ricardo! Hurry up and end your turn!"

"Huh? But I can still-"

"End your turn!" Ayame gave him a nasty look which delivered a clear message.

"Tch. have it your way, Bello" He sighed. "I end my turn! You're lucky she saved your ass just now." Yeah, not really. Truth be told he was out of moves, but wouldn't admit it.

"My turn! I draw!" Now it was Lex's turn, and he was ready to go hard. He had Advancer in his hand and one new card, which doesn't give him many choices. "I activate the continuos spell, Rank-Up Cipher Recharge!"

"A continuous Rank-Up spell?" Ame gasped.

"I use its effect by targetting Galaxy-Eyes, then, I Xyz summon!" _Above them, a galaxy-like portal opened, shining in multiple colors. Lex's dragon then turned into a stream of light that went into the portal._ "The colorful galaxy where no color goes without the others! Descend now and bring forth your dazzling radiance! Xyz Summon! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" _The dragon resembling Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, but larger and with rainbow-like wings of light appeared on the field with a mighty roar; 3000/2500, Rank 8, Dragon, LIGHT, OU: 1._

"You Xyz Summoned that with only one card?!" Ayame gasped seeing it. "You damn..."

"Rank-Up Cipher Charge's effect! I send it to the grave and detach all materials from Cipher to draw 3 cards!" _The orb which was floating around Cipher went into his armor, making 3 cards appear before him._ "This is a good draw..." He muttered before looking forward at his opponent. "Ricardo! You will pay for touching Ame! I summon Galaxy-Eyes Cloudragon!" _A smaller version of Galaxy-Eyes appeared on the field; 300/250, Level 1, Dragon, LIGHT._ "Next, I tribute it to summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from my grave!" _The small dragon began glowing, then grew, until it took the exact shape of Galaxy-Eyes. The mighty dragon roaring with strength as it returned._

"Shit!" Ricardo cursed as he saw Lex coming for him.

"I use Coudragon'seffect to attach him to Cipher as an overlay unit, then I attack Zakiel using Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" _Galaxy-Eyes charged the energy in his maw, then fired it at Ricardo with strength. But then, it vanished along with his monster._

"What-" Ricardo's words were cut by him beginning to scream as the blast hit him from behind, making him collapse on the ground. "What..." He looked up, seeing a monster wearing a traveler's clothing along with a bag on its shoulder peeking through a portal. "What...is that?"

"I activated Galaxy-Eyes's effect and banished him and your monster, then I used Dimension Traveler's effect to deal you 3000 points of damage. " Lex explained. " Ricardo, you are done right here!" Lex declared as Ricardo didn't have any Life Points left. But strangely, his cards have not vanished yet. "What?"

"When I take effect damage..." He slowly got up holding his side. "I can activate the spell, Magical Musket-Decoy, from my hand if I control a Magical Musketeer or Magical Musket card...my opponent draws cards for every 1000 points of damage inflicted on me, then I can banish that many cards from their field...I choose Ayame for this effect but I do not banish anything."

3 cards popped out from the top of her duel disk, then she looked at Ricardo as he collapsed on the ground. "Ricardo!" She called out to him.

"Don't worry, the damage was not fatal. He is just passed out. " Yukimo said to reassure her. "We have to focus on our current task."

"Right..."

"Don't worry, I am on you as well..." Lex said as he looked at the 2. "If it were just an average challenge, I wouldn't go so hard on you, but you took hostages, lied, and manipulated an innocent soul...That is unforgivable!"

Yukimo narrowed his eyes at him. "We do what we must!" Ayame shouted. "Someone as conceived as you can never understand!"

"I'll show you what I DO understand then! I use Cipher to attack Anoyatyllis!" _Lex's monster charged an attack then launched it._

"Sorry hun, but I cannot afford to take that damage! I activate the effect of Shaddoll Widow in my hand!" _Suddenly, a web appeared in front of Ayame's monster, stopping the attack._ "I send this card to the grave when a Shaddoll on my field is targeted for an attack, then the attack is negated! " She explained.

"Tch. And it was the exact amount as well." Lex muttered.

"Furthermore, when Widow is sent to the grave, I can special summon one Shaddoll monster from my graveyard in face-down defense position!" She continued. "I summon Racoon!" _A face-down card appeared on her field._

"Tch. In that case, I use Solflare to destroy your Link monster!" _Lex's monster clenched his claws as energy began running throughout its wings, then it fired a solar ray from its maw, taking out Ayame's Link monster._

" The effect of Shaddoll Wasp in my hand activates!" Ayame quickly said holding up a card. "During Damage Calculation, I can send this card from my hand to the graveyard to negate the battle damage!"

"Damn it!" Lex cursed. " She dodged it again."

"That's not all!" Ayame shouted. "When Wasp's effect is used you also take 300 points of damage for each different Shaddoll monster in my graveyard!"

"What?" _A portal opened on it the ground and multiple wasps came out of it, heading for Lex. But his dragons intervened and burned them to a crisp._ " Thanks, guys, but this doesn't stop the damage."

 _LEX: LP: 2200._

"That ought to teach you not to mess with a girl!" Ayame said with a cocky smile.

" During the end of the Battle Phase, my Galaxy-Eyes returns!" _Lex's monster reappeared on the field with a mighty roar._ "I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Time to put a shadow on that dragon's shine. " Ayame muttered. "My turn! I draw!" She looked over her hand and then at the field. Ricardo was out of the picture, which meant they were at a disadvantage. Ayame was able to survive thanks to him as well, so she has to make his help worth it. Even if she hates him. "I activate the spell card, The Swallow Grave!"

"Swallow Grave?" Yuji muttered as Ayame played that card, then he read its effect. "Each of us summons something from our graves in face-down defense?"

"This works for us, but it works better for her. " Lex said. "Think about it; she uses Shaddoll, a flip-based deck. Summoning something in face-down defense position is so she can use its effects."

"Sharp as ever I see. But because of how my card works, and our current situation, we all must bring something back!" Ayame said. "Please accept this, Yukimo."

"I revive my Snowdust White Mage in face-down defense position!" Yukimo said as a face-down card appeared on his field.

"If we're doing this...I revive Sulfernir!" Ame said as the card appeared on her field.

"I choose Sombre!" Yuji declared as his card appeared on the field.

"I select my Cloudragon." Lex said as the card appeared on the field, but now it was Ayame's turn to revive something.

"I select Falco!" And to everyone's surprise, she didn't go for her fusion monster. "Now, shall we continue? I banish Wasp from my grave to use its effect! I flip Flaco face-up" _Flaco appeared on the field spreading his wings._ "You already know his effect, so here comes Ariel!" _Another face-down card appeared._

"going for Ariel instead of another, stronger, monster? Just what are you planning?" Lex asked as Ayame only chuckled.

"I have many plans, sweety." She winked at him, then continued. "I flip Racoon face-up!" _A monster resembling a raccoon appeared on the field, but it was purple in color and seemed almost mechanical with strings attached to it; 600/1000, Level 3, Spellcaster, DARK, Flip._ "His effect lets me send one different Shaddoll to the grave from my deck! I send Squamata! Then Squamata's effect activates when its send to the grave by a card effect, sending Dragoon to the grave!"

"What are you doing sending so many monsters to the graveyard?" Lex asked as he looked at her.

"Just watch! Dragoon's effect activates! I destroy a spell or trap card on the field. Say goodbye to your last face-down, Ame!" _Ame's card was hit by Ayame's strings, destroying it._ "As I thought..." She checked what it was. "Your card was King's Consonance. A card which allows you to not only negate a direct attack but also Synchro summon with monsters from your grave."

"You saw right through my cards?" Ame gasped as she heard Ayame, but there were other things she had to worry about. Lex finally caught on to Ayame's target.

"Ame, watch out! She's aiming for you!"

"Damn right I am!" Ayame said, confirming it. "I now activate my quick-play spell, Darkness of the Shaddoll! I summon Hound from my grave in face-down defense position!" _A card appeared on the field._ "Finally, I use the Shaddoll Fusion in my hand to fuse my El Shaddoll monster with the DARK attribute Raccoon and Hound!" _As her monsters dissolved into a spiral of light, Ayame chanted._ "Master pulling the strings of the shadows. Spin the threats of destiny in my favor today, and grant me victory in this puppet show! Fusion Summon! Appear, El Shaddoll Oscura!"

 _The monster that appeared resembled her El Shaddoll Construct, but this time it was completely ravaged and destroyed with parts of its armor missing. But then a dark mist came pouring out from the holes and covered her hands, turning them into claws. Then her strings were covered, making them wiggle around chaotically. Finally, the mask broke apart, and half of its face was taken by a shadow that smiled and giggled ministry at them; 2800/2500, Level 10, Spellcaster, DARK._

"What's with that monster...?" Ame took a step back once she saw the hideous monster before them. Yuji did the same, but Lex stood his ground, only a drop of sweat running down his face as he looked at it.

"Oscura's effect activates! When she is Fusion summon, I special summon 2 non-Fusion Shaddoll monsters from my grave in face-down defense position!" _2 cards appeared on her field._ "And now, all but one zone has been filled." She smirked at them. "But I do not feel like wasting it. Oscura's effect! I flip Falco face-down, then I can flip another Shaddoll face-up! I flip Squamata! And due to Squamata's flip effect, I can target and destroy one monster on the field!" She turned her gaze at Yuji. "I destroy Solflare!"

Lex watched as the shadows got closer to his monster, but he was going to allow them to take Solflare. "I activate my trap, Photon Change, and I use its effect by sending Solfalre to the grave, I add one Photon monster to my hand!" _Solfalre vanished before the shadows could touch him, which made the shadow forming a face on Construct frown._ "I add Photon Chargeman!"

"Crafty bastard!" Ayame cursed. "No matter! I use Oscura to attack Ame!" _Ayame's monster extended her strings towards Ame, destroying the ground in its path._ "Thanks to Yukimo here, even my monsters became real. So take this!"

Ame covered her eyes as the strike reached above her, but she found herself shielded b both Galaxy-Eyes and Cipher. The 2 dragons caught the strings with their claws and maws before they could reach her. "T-thank you..." She thanked the 2 dragons and they replied back with a nod.

"Tch. Either way, the damage was not stopped!"

 _AME: LP: 0._

"Ame!" Yuji went to her, worried about her condition. When he got to her she collapsed on her knees and her armor vanished, but she still had her stone and deck. "Are you alright?"

"Yes..." She replied.

"You are lucky this is a 3V3." Magisa pointed out, not that Ame could hear and see her. "As long as Yuji and Lex do not lose, then you will be fine."

"You don't have to worry about losing as long as I and Lex are still in this. " Yuji said, delivering Magisa's message.

"Thanks, Yuji, but..." Ame's eyes trailed off in Magisa's direction, which grabbed her attention at once. "I already heard her say it..."

"You can hear and see Magisa?!" Yuji exclaimed ion shock. "Since when?"

"Since my duel with Ricardo...At first, I thought it was just me, but now I see it is not..." She replied as she got up. "So your name's Magisa, right? It's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed a bit.

Magisa smiled at her manners. "The pleasure is mutual."

On Yukimo's side, since they cannot see her, it looked like Ame was bowing to the air. "Is she alright, or has losing made her lose it?" Ayame asked as she watched them.

"That must be here..." Yukimo narrowed his eyes. The boss told him about it, but seeing is something else. "Ignore that for now, Ayame, and focus on the duel."

"No problem!" Ayame looked at Lex directly. "It's your turn, pretty boy. So please, show me how you give a lady a good time." She challenged Yuji in her own playful way.

"R-right..." Yuji looked at his hand and noted that he had nothing to get past Ayame's monster. The most he'd need to draw now is something that'd help him survive, especially since he is wide open. "My turn! I draw!" Yuji drew his card and looked at it, it was a good way to set up a defense. "I activate the spell, Constellar Star Cradle! In exchange for my Battle Phase, I can recover 2 Constellars from my grave."2 cards popped out of his graveyard and he took them.

"What are you thinking, Amano?" Yukimo asked looking at Yuji. "Already going on the defense?"

Yuji decided not to answer, but Yukimo was right. The best he could do right now is defend and nothing else."I summon Pollux!" _The Constellar wilding a sword with 2 blades appeared on the field._ "Pollux's effect allows me to normal summon again this turn. I summon Acubens!" _The Constellar with claw-like gloves appeared on the field._ "Acubens's effect gives him and Pollux 500 extra attack points." _1700-2200. 800-1300._ "Appear! The circuit that shines in the night!"

 _The Link circuit appeared above the field._ "Oh? Link summoning something other than Veroios?" Ayame said as she watched Yuji play.

"I set Acubens in the link marker!" _Acubens turned into a ray of light that shot into the circuit's bottom arrow._ "Link Summon! Appear, gentle guide of the stars, Constellar Asteraki!"

Yukimo narrowed his eyes at Yuji's monster, but he knew he cannot be impulsive. To break a strategy, you must strike at the exact time. "Asteraki's effect allows me to bring back one LIGHT Xyz monster from my grave, but Skoteino is DARK, so all I can do is my turn here..." Yuji continued.

"So this is the best you had? Disappointing." Yukimo said. "You burned so brightly just a moment ago, and now look at you. I guess that when the fire is tired it can no longer stand the cold." He placed a hand over his deck. "I will make this quick. I draw!" Yukimo drew his card, but he only added it to the other. "Ice Master, attack Constellar Pollux!" _Yukimo's monster put her scepter up and released a cold wind upon Yuji's monster._

"Trap activate!" Yukimo's eye widened a bit hearing Yuji shout. "Defense Draw!" _The wind that Yukimo's monster send managed to blow Yuji's monster away, destroying it, but there was no damage._ "My trap negates the damage from one battle then I can draw 1 card." Yuji drew his card and looked at it. He smiled. It seems fate had once again decided to aid him.

"Snowdust Dragon attack Asteraki!" But Yukimo didn't give him time to think and continued on with the attack.

 _Yukimo's dragons inhaled strongly before shooting a wild wind mixed with ice shards towards the Asteraki, making the little fairy take refuge behind Yuji._ "The effect of Constellar Gardna in my hand activates!" _Suddenly, a giant golden shield descended on the field and blocked the wind completely. Behind it, a monster with a big muscular build wearing a helmet that covered his head and armor that left his left arm, the arm he was holding the shield with, exposed; 0/3000, Level 5, Warrior, LIGHT._

"What is with that monster?" Yukimo asked as he narrowed his eyes at it.

"Constellar Gardna can be special summoned from my hand when your monsters declare an attack..." Yuji explained as his monster picked up his shield, allowing Asteraki to fly out of her hiding spot and see the defender, making her smile and hide behind him instead. "Furthermore, that attack is negated, then I can summon one Constellar monster from the graveyard with his effects negated. Resurrect, Skoteino!" _The dark knight reappeared on the field, but it immediately made its displacement known._

"You damn, arrogant, foolish boy" Skoteino started talking, pointing his blade at Yukimo. "I will enjoy seeing you fall on your knees."

Yukimo narrowed his eyes at the monster's threats. "I don't think such an effect is without cost, Amano..." Yukimo said, making Yuji flinch.

"It is not..." Yuji said looking down. "As long as the monster summoned by Gardna is on the field, all damage that I take as a result of Battle is doubled. But luckily for me, I put Skoteino in defense position."

"A good defense if anything, but it was merely luck that allowed you to stand. " Yukimo said. "I set one card face-down, then I end my turn"

"And since Ame and Ricardo are out, that means it's your turn, Lex. So come on. Yuji here obviously doesn't know how to treat a lady, so maybe you can." Ayame said keeping up with her taunting.

"I'll show you just how I treat a lady..." His tone became angry and sinister as his anger took over a bit. "I DRAW!" He drew his card with strength. "Good! I activate the spell, Galactic Charity! Since I control a Galaxy Xyz monster, I discard one card to draw 2!" Lex discarded then drew, looking over his hand with a quick glance a strategy formed in his mind. "Time to show you just what happens when you mess with the wrong people!"

"Do try!" Ayame challenged him further.

"Lex! Focus! Remember: You are no longer the man you were in Romania!" Yuji shouted as he saw Lex getting fired up. The last thing they want is him going back to his old ways and actually kill Ayame and Yukimo. But that was not the case...Lex was in full control of himself.

"I know, kid!" He replied. "But sometimes, you must either go hard or go home!" He shouted as he threw a hand forth. "I use the effect of my trap to send Galaxy-Eyes to the grave!" _His dragon disappeared, but 2 words were left behind._ "Normally, I can only use one effect of my trap when I send it to the grave, but if I used Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, then I can use both of them!"

"So what? You are just summoning!" Ayame pointed out, but then it hit her. He is summoning! If he summons an Xyz monster from his Extra deck with more attack then her monster, then that'd mean...

"I am not just summoning..." Lex said as one orb went in front of him and turned into a card. "With my card, I add Photon Orbital to my hand, then summon Photon Caesar onto my field!" _The second orb landed on the field and took the shape of a monster. Photon Caesar was a monster clad in blue armor with golden parts on his shoulders and blue light shining on his abdomen. He wielded a blue shield with golden details on it and a sword in his hand as he emerged on the field; 2000/2800, Level 8, Warrior,_ LIGHT.

"A level 8? Ha! Are you planning to Xyz summon again? Well, good luck with that! Oscura's effect activates! I flip Squamata face-down to flip Dragoon face-up! Then Dragoon's flip effect activates! I target a card you control and return it to your hand! I select Caesar!" _Oscura's shadows went to Caesar and engulfed him, making him disappear. Then his card appeared in front of Lex, which made him narrows his eyes._ "How does it feel to have your strategy broken?"

"How does it feel to be baited?"

"What?"

"I would've liked to keep Caesar around to preserve my Life Points, but it seems I have to go with plan B. Caesar was not really necessary you see." His words made Ayame curse herself for reacting too soon. But now she just has to survive. "I equip Photon Orbital to Cipher, but then I send him to the graveyard to add Galaxy Cleric from my deck to my hand, which I then summon!" _A monster resembling a robotic humanoid wearing a white cleric cloak with golden details and a golden scepter in hand appeared on Lex's field at the feet of the dragon; 1500/600, Level 4, Spellcaster, LIGHT._ "Cleric's effect! When he is normal or special summoned, I shuffle 5 different Photon or Galaxy cards from my grave back into my deck then draw 2 cards!" _5 cards appeared before Lewx before they went into his deck, shuffled, then he drew 2 new ones._

"Wow..." Yuji was amazed by Lex's skills. He managed to replenish his hand well while consuming minimal resources and even recycle some cards from his grave. During their training, that is how strong he has to become. Not for him, but for those around him. Yes, he looked up to Lex. But at the same time, Lex had respect for Yuji. He proved to him that he had a good strong spirit willing to go even overseas in search of his friends, and that is not a feat you ignore in anyone!

"I activate the spell, Photon Sanctuary!" _2 spheres of light appeared on the field; 2000/0, Level 4, Thunder, LIGHT._ "I get 2 Photon tokens. Appear! The circuit that lies in the center of the galaxy!" _The tokens went in the circuit with high speed._ "Come once again, Galaxy-Eyes Solfalre Dragon!" _Lex's Link monster reappeared with a mighty roar. He must've been one of the cards he shuffled with Cleric._ "I flip up Cloudragon and use his effect!" _The little dragon appeared on the field, then vanished in the very next second._ "I tribute him to summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from my grave!"

 _Lex's dragon reappeared roaring, Cipher joined him as well and the 2 filled the entire space with their roars. But something was odd. This seemed like a calling._ "What is it with them?" Ayame asked as she looked at the 2 dragons.

"They know their brother is coming!" Lex answered. "I activate the spell, Tachyonic Realm!" _As soon as Lex played that card, a yellow beam shot towards the sky, making the overlay network appear._

"What is happening? What are you Xyz summoning?"

While Ayame was trying to understand everything, Yukimo stayed silent and simply watched. Lex was strong, and his moves were stronger. But he relied heavily on special summoning, which meant there was a weakness in his deck. "Tachyonic Realm's effect! I target one Galaxy monster I control, then, if I have a Level 8 monster in my hand, I can pay half my Life Points to use it along with the Level 8 to Xyz summon one "Tachyon" Xyz monster from my Exxtra Deck!"

"Xyz summoning using materials in the hand and field? they are not even the same level..." She took note of this, for this is how Lex duels. He can bring all 3 of them together.

"I overlay Galaxy Cleric with Photon Caesar in my hand!" Lex said as his monsters turned into streams of light that went into the galaxy-like portal above. "Dragon with eyes of cosmos that flies faster than the light. Descend upon this world and purge those standing before me! Come! Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" _A red stream of energy descended from the field, it's color soon fading to reveal a pair of crimson glowing eyes within. Tachyon then spread its wings, revealing itself. His body was completely covered in armor and it almost made him look mechanical. Fully black with red lines running throughout his armor. Immediately after the summon, the 3 dragons roared in unison; 3000/2500, Rank 8, Dragon, LIGHT._

 _LEX: 1100_

There was no doubt about it now...The duel had reached its peak.

 **AND THERE! GOD! I originally planned to have this done on the new year, but then shit going wild(again) and I couldn't find the time to write this anymore. Then my internet started crashing(again), which meant I couldn't continue because all of it is saved on the cloud Go me for not copying on a separate text file and continuing it from there).  
BUT!  
I got a new internet provider, which, hopefully, means no more crashes. School's starting soon, so...Yeah, I have no good news on that part since I will only be to write mostly on weekends. But hey, at least I managed to slam a 10K chapter (Which was supposed to be a surprise for the new year) right in front of your faces, or screens, you know what I mean.**

 **Don't forget to Follow, Review, and Favorite.**

 **Also, I do make changes here and there to the chapters as I go. Mostly card effects and such, nothing too major. So do look back from time to time and lemme know what you think about the changes.**

 **I swear this is going to look so much better when it is done. Which, about that, I decided to split the story into 2 seasons! And as you can see, the first is kinda reaching its end now. I would love to know what good old Jackpot2 (I think his username on this site was) thinks about the story since it was originally his and I just took it over and continued it from where he left off. With his permission of course.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	56. The Life we Live and its Journeys

The duel had reached its peak. Yukimo had Ice Master and Snowdust Dragon along with a face-down card on his field while Ayame had multiple Shaddolls on her field along with the Fusion monster, El Shaddoll Oscura. On the other hand, Yuji was on the defensive; he had Asteraki, Gardna, and Skoteino on his field with no face-downs or cards in his hand left. But Lex was in top shape with all 3 Galaxy-Eyes on his field along with a nearly full hand. The next turns are critical, and no one knows who will strike first to break this ice, but one thing was certain: None of them was going to back down now. Ricardo and Ame are out, both sides suffered losses, hence they won't stop easily.

"Battle!" Lex shouted as his dragons followed suit with their roars. "At this moment, the effect of Tachyon activates! I detach one overlay unit and all other face-up monsters currently on the field have their effects negated!"

"What?" Ayame gasped as she saw her monster's glow vanish.

"Attack! Tachyon!" _The dragon soared up above the field and charged up energy in its maw, targetting Oscura with it._ "Go!" Lex shouted and his dragon let the attack go, hitting Oscura in force and causing to explode causing a large screen of dust to arise. But to his surprise, Ayame was still standing.

"The effect of the spell, Darkness of the Shaddoll in my grave..." She said as she got up. "I can banish this card in order to halve damage, and draw 1 card from my deck!" Ayame drew an extra card.

 _AYAME: 100._

"Also, since Oscura was destroyed, I can add 2 Shaddoll cards from my grave to my hand, including a Shaddoll monster." 2 cards popped out of her graveyard and she grabbed them. "I choose my Fusion and Wasp!"

"Then you sealed your fate. " Lex said looking at her, which caused Ayame to in turn look at him with a vexed look. "Tachyon's effect! If my opponent activates a card effect during the Battle Phase in which his previous effect was used, after that effect resolves, my monster gains 1000 attack and defense, then, it can attack again!"

"What?!" Ayame gasped in shock and even Yukimo widened his eyes at the effect Lex's dragon possessed. The worse thing was: This effect was not a once per turn, so each time Ayame was to use an effect now, that monster would gain an additional attack and even more attack. -I am safe though. I added Wasp back to my hand, so when he attacks I can send it to the graveyard and inflict heavy damage upon him- Ayame thought.

"Attack, Tachyon! Destroy her Link monster and end her!" _3000-4000. The energy lines running along Tachyon's body glowed as his attack went up and the dragon shot another round towards Ayame's Link monster. If this was to connect, she'd be finished._

"I activate Shaddoll Wasp's effect-"

"I activate the trap, Tachyon Transmigration!" Lex cut Ayame off and played a trap card...FROM HIS HAND! "This card can be activated from my hand when Tachyon is on my field. I chain this card to your monster's effect and negate its activation! Furthermore, the card is shuffled back into the deck" _The card in Ayame's hand vanished as the dragon's attack came down on her. It was a strong, decisive hit._

 _AYAME: 0._

"2 down, 1 more to go." Lex looked in Yukimo's direction, but the dust and smoke from Tachyon's attack shielded him and his field. But then, multiple ice needles shot out at Lex's monsters, creating patches of ice on them and making them roar in pain. "Photon! Cipher! Tachyon!" Lex called out to his monsters, but the ice was spreading.

"Counter Trap, Snowdust Imitation. This card activates when a Special Summoned monster, such as Ayame's Fusion monster, is destroyed; it allows me to activate a trap card from my deck or hand that specifies "Ice counters" in its text. I chose the continuos trap from my deck, Ice Jail! All special summoned monsters my opponent controls gain an Ice Counter, and as long as this card in face-up on the field, those monsters cannot activate their effects or attack!"

"What?" Lex said in surprise. That was a powerful anti-Extra Deck card if you think about it. It fits what Yuji told him about Yukimo; that he hates Extra Deck monsters, but this is just downright cold. "In this case, I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Since Ayame is out, that means her turn is skipped." Yukimo glanced at Yuji. "Come on, Amano, show me you can do more than pitiful defense!" He challenged Yuji, trying to make him show that fire from earlier again. But it was too little use as Yuji was even trembling right now.

-Ok, so, Lex's monsters are down for the count. They have a powerful defense in the form of their high attack points, but Yukimo's Ice Master can wipe them out with her effect...- He analyzed the situation carefully, and there was only one thing he could rely on right now; luck. It all depends on the next draw really. "My turn! I draw!" Yuji drew his card with his eyes closed, then looked at it. It was his Constellar Kaus, a Level 4! With it, he can summon Praesepe or Omega! All he had to do was summon it and overlay it with Pollux, but just as he was about to play the card...

"I recommend you play carefully Amano. " Yukimo spoke. "During my previous turns in which I discarded cards to the graveyard, I also send my Snowdust Turtle there. You remember its effect, don't you?" That's right! When an attack is declared, Snowdust Turtle summons itself from the grave and deals damage! "Maybe you can take the damage, but Lex cannot."

"Damn you!" Lex snarled at Yukimo. "Using me as leverage to hinder Yuji's moves is just down-right dirty!"

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?"

"I use my traps effect!" Well, it seems Yukimo forgot about that card. But he is not the type to make such a rookie mistake. "I send Photon to the grave to special summon and search a card-"

"The effect of Snowdust Eagle in my graveyard activates!" Yukimo interjected and the wind began blowing. "Once per duel, when a monster with an Ice counter leaves the field, I can special summon this monster from my grave..." _A white eagle emerged from the ground below them and flew above the field before landing on Ice Master's staff in defense position; 800/2400, Level 5, Winged_ _Beast, WATER._ "Furthermore, if this card summoned, all monsters my opponent controls with an ice counter on them are destroyed, and I can choose one among them to inflict damage to you equal to half its original attack."

"What?!" Lex hated to admit this, but Yukimo got him big time...He had no way to counter this.

 _A violent wind picked up all his remaining monsters and gathered the ice shards in a sphere above, ready to come raining down on him._ "Any last words?" Yukimo asked as he stared coldly at Lex. But to his surprise, he only saw a smirk.

"Yeah...Take this! I activate the trap, Tachyon Chaos Hole!" _Suddenly, the surrounding space they were in began shifting as a seemingly bottomless pit formed in the ground below them and Yukimo's monsters were starting to get sucked in._

"What's happening?!" Yukimo asked as he tried not to fall into the hole. At the same time, Ame was clinging to life as well while Ayame was holding Ricardo.

"When you destroy my Galaxy-Eyes monster through battle and effect, this card destroyed all monsters you control and banishes them!" Lex explained. "But...the damage is not stopped..."

 _Yukimo's monsters vanished from sight as soon as Lex said those words, then the wind went to him and almost hit him. But Yuji's monster, the Gardna, protected him with his shield._ "Lex..." Yuji looked at him with respect. He lost, but he was able to even the scales up a little and even earn an advantage.

"Go for it, Yuji!"

 _LEX: 0_

As soon as Lex lost, his armor vanished along with the space they were in. They were once again by the pool, dueling for Rachel. The blonde girl sitting semi-unconscious on the side. "Ayame! Secure Rachel! Now!" Yukimo shouted and Ayame went to her, but she found herself blocked by Yuji's Skoteino.

"Halt right there!" Skoteino stood towering over Ayame.

"What is this? Amano! You cannot take her if you lose the duel! It's against the agreement-"

"And what were you about to do, huh?!" Yuji shouted as he saw through Yukimo. He wanted to break the agreement, but why? He doesn't seem like the type to do something like that. Something was not right...

"Are you deaf, kid? I said to get her!" Yukimo could hear the voice of his boss ordering him around. "Screw the duel! You have lost anyway from what I can see, so how about you just call it quit-" Yukimo pulled out the communication device from his ear.

"I will continue this as a duelist, old man." On the other side of the line, Yukimo's boss, the one in charge, began fuming with anger. He was even about to let Marius loose on them and tell him that Lex was vulnerable in order to sweeten the deal. But just as he put his hand on the receptor, a dark shadowy hand grabbed him and his blood froze in his veins.

"No, no. This outcome is the one I desire..." A sinister voice came from behind him as the boss slowly turned back.

"N-Necro..." He muttered as he looked at the being with a vexed look of fear. "What is it with you here, Master?"

"I came to stop you from doing something you'll regret, Sato." The boss, who's name was apparently Sato, gulped as his Master looked at him in the eyes. Cold, simple, yet terrifying white eyes met his old pupils and he knew Necro was displeased. Greatly. "You have failed me a lot, Sato, and it shows. 3 of Magisa's chosen warriors right here in this very country, and you are incapable of taking at least ONE out for good."

"My man managed to defeat 2 of them, one of which was the strongest out of the 3..." Sato said to defend himself, but Necroo knew better.

"Really? Then isn't this another failure I was about to witness? And worse, a lack of honor." The shadowy specter looked at the screen. Yukimo took out the device, but the cameras were still working. "I gave you the knowledge to bring the monsters to live in your world, and yet, you perverted it. I overlooked that because you were useful to me at the time, Sato." Cold shivers went down the old man's spine at Necro's cold words.

"Please, Master, Yukimo is my best duelist. I'm sure he can-"

"SHUT UP!" Necro's voice echoed aloud throughout Sato's office as the older man went silent. "I am sick and tired of your excuses, Sato. From what I can see here, a new approach is needed...Yes...Let me give your 'strongest' a special gift that should aid him greatly." A card shrouded into darkness appeared in Necro's hand, then it disappeared into the screen, appearing on the other side and flying into Yukimo's deck.

"Master! Please! I beg of you!" Sato got down on his knees, begging his Master. "Your power is too great for us humans to handle it! I don't think Yukimo will-"

"What did I tell you to do, Sato?" Necro looked at him, causing Sato to go silent once more. "Keep quiet and watch. If even my help proves ineffective then I will leave..."

"Y-yes..." The 2 stood in eerie silence and watched the duel unfold.

"My turn! I draw!" Yuji drew a new card from his deck with strength. "I activate the spell card, Designation of the Stars! Ame and Lex might have lost, but their graves and the cards they used are still in play within the grave!" Yuji pointed out. "With my spell, I can declare the name of one monster in my opponent's graveyard which was summoned from the Extra Deck, and if I have a monster with the same summoning type in my graveyard, I can banish both of them to draw 2 cards! I choose Crystron Phoenix and Constellar Lefkofos! Both are Synchro monsters!" Yuji drew 2 more cards.

"Go for it, kid!" Lex shouted from the side.

"I flip up Sombre!" _Sombre returned to the field._ "I activate Sombre's effect! I banish Spitha in my grave in order to add Veroios back to my Extra Deck! Furthermore, since Spitha was banished, its effect activates! I shuffle it into the deck and draw 1 more card!"

Yukimo narrowed his eyes at Yuji. When he is challenged he rises to the challenge, but when he is not motivated enough he is barely worth his trouble. -That's it...- But Yukimo wanted Yuji to get fired up.

"I use Asteraki and Skoteino to Link summon!" _the circuit appeared and his monsters went in it fast._ "Come! Nordic Star, Veroios!" Yuji's first-ever Link monster emerged from it. But now it looked upset and it was starring at Yukimo. "Furthermore, I overlay Sombre and Pollux!" _The overlay network appeared as Yuji's monsters turned into energy streams that went in._ "Come! Constellar Omega!" _The centaur-like Constellar appeared on Yuji's field._ _2400/500, Rank 4, Beast-Warrior, LIGHT._ "I activate the spell, Constellar Enlightenment, from my grave!"

"You draw a card, and if it's a monster, its attack is added to one Constellar I control!" Yuji stated and Yukimo continued drawing his card. But he widened his eyes the moment he saw it. That was not in his deck before, so just where did it come from? But there was one thing obvious about it, and that was the fact that it was a monster card.

"I drew the monster card, Snowdust Wraith..." Yukimo showed the card to Yuji with a rather bitter voice. 'He has an attack value of 1000..."

"I add his attack to Veroios then." _Yuji monster tightened his fist as the blue gems on his hands grew brighter; 2000-3000_ "Battle! Veroios attack you directly!" _Yukimo put his guard up as Veroios punched him, but the blow was so heavy he couldn't hold his ground and got knocked back a good distance._

 _YUKIMO-4000-1000._

"He is down to 1000 just form one attack!" Ame exclaimed with joy seeing victory insight.

"Yukimo!" Ayame called to him and went to make sure he was alright. But as soon as she got to him, she noticed the card he was holding and the way it glowed. "What is this..." She looked at it, her eyes trembling in her sockets.

Yukimo got up from the ground and stood straight. "It seems..." He winched a bit. -Damn it...that monster must've done a small number on my arm. But I have to keep going.- "I activate Wraith's effect in my hand!"

"What?" Yuji looked as Yukimo's card let out an eerie smoke. "What is happening?!"

"This presence..." Magisa muttered as she could sense him. She sensed Necro's presence in that card, and her fear was growing. -No...No, this can't be! He already found me?-

"When I receive damage because of a direct attack, I can send Wraith to the graveyard to place Ice counters on all monsters on the field!"

"I activate Omega's effect! I detach one overlay unit to make my monsters immune to your spell and trap card effect!" _One of the orbs on Omega went into its shield and let out a bright shine as ice formed on their armor._ "Even if they now have Ice counters, Omega's effect resolved first in the chain that means my monsters are not affected by Ice Jail anymore!" Yukimo clicked his tongue, but he then continued.

"Wraith's effect! For each monster summoned from your Extra Deck with a counter, I draw 1 card from my deck! You control 2, so I draw 2!" Yukimo drew his cards.

"You are still defenseless! Omega! Finish this!" _Yuji's monsters charged at Yukimo. 2400._

"Wraith's effect in my graveyard! I banish it along with Snowdust Yeti in my hand to end the Battle!" _Omega's advance was stopped as a patch of ice appeared at its feet, stopping him going forth._

"Damn it!" Yuji cursed as he was close to ending this.

"If only you hadn't used your spell from the grave, you might've won now..." Yukimo pointed out. "But from what I see, you didn't have the attack power to finish me this turn otherwise, so that's why you used it."

Yuji frowned as Yukimo saw through his moves. He didn't just survive, but he also reinforced his hand a little. Furthermore, once Omega's effect expires, he and Veroios will lose their effects and will become unable to attack. "Don't think I am done yet!" Yuji shouted and looked at his hand. True, there was a move there, but it was incomplete. He needed another card in order to do it, or else he would've finished Yukimo this turn. "I set 2 cards face-down on my field, and I end my turn!"

"My turn, I draw!" Yukimo drew his card, but then he winced a bit from the pain in his arm. The last attack really did a number on him, but he couldn't stop now. "I activate the spell, Snowdust Snowflake!" _The surrounding area grew colder as an unnatural cloud appeared above them._

In the meantime, outside the building, Takeru and Crystal were watching as the weather outside was being influenced as well. "What's going on?" Takeru asked nervously as the clouds grew dark and snow began falling. "Snow?"

"This must be the hand of that Yukimo kid." Crystal said then clicked her tongue. "But Lex did something to make them vanish, so why are the effects reaching outside-" She realized. The only way the space was able to fall was that Lex had lost. She ran towards the building.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Takeru shouted as he began following her.

"Think! They can do REAL damage! The effects are loose, so one of them must've lost, or worse!" Takeru's eyes widened in realization and immediately began speeding up.

The commotion had attracted many people around the building, but the secret of this conflict must stay in the shadows. And Yukimo knew that very well. "My spell allows me to summon one Level 4 or lower Snowdust monster from my deck, then I place Ice counters on it equal to its level! Come, Snowdust Icy Maiden!" _The maiden with blue hair dressed in a white robe appeared on the field in attack mode; 1300/1800, Level 3, Fairy, WATER._ "Her Level is 3, so she gains 3 Ie counters!" _3 rings appeared on her fingers._ "Furthermore, when she is summoned she switches to defense mode and gains one counter for each Snowdust monster I control! She gains one more counter." _Maiden got on her knees and put her hands in prayer as a forth ring appeared._

"I remember that one..." Yuji muttered as he recalled the duel he had with Yukimo back in Romania. Maiden was a powerful card.

"Maiden's effect! I can either add a Snowdust spell or trap to my hand, or special summon a Snowdust from my deck! I summon Snowdust Vixen!" _The white fox of the Snowdust appeared on the field in defense position; 1500/1000, Level 4, Beast, WATER._ "Vixen's effect when special summoned! I give 300 Life Points for each Ice Counter on the field!"

"Damn it..." Yuji cursed. -He is recovering his life points already...-

"There are 8 counters in total, so I gain 2400 Life Points!" _A blue aura surrounded Yukimo._

 _YUKIMO: LP: 3400_

"Furthermore, Snowdust Crystallization's effect! I place one Ice Counter on it for each Snowdust on my field." _Crystallization: Ice Counter:_ 0-2. "Now, I activate the spell, Snowdust Rebirth! I add one Snowdust monster from my deck to my hand, then, by tributing another Snowdust I control, I can draw 1 card as well."

"A search and a draw?" Lex muttered from the side. Yukimo's moves were strong, and there was no room for error with him. Ice Jail prevents Yuji's monster form using their effects and attacking as long as they have Ice Counters on them, and the total is eight right now. Who knows what he can do with that many counters?

"I add Snowdust Frostbide Giant to my hand and tribute Vixen to draw one card!" Yukimo continued his turn." Since there are 6 or more counters on the field, I can summon Frostbide Giant without tribute!" _The water in the pool froze over, then cracked as Yukimo's monster emerged from it. The giant monster made of rock climbed out of it and took his position on Yukimo's field; 2800/2400, Level 8, Rock, WATER._ "Frostbide's effect! I banish the top card of your Extra Deck, then add that monster's attack to his own!"

 _The giant swung his arm, sending a devastating wind at Yuji that knocked him off his feet. But behind him, the image of Praesepe was seen being taken away by the wind._ "Hmpf." Yukimo scoffed. "Praesepe has an attack of 2400." _Frostbite Giant's body grew spikes as his attack power went up. 2800-5200._

"5200 attack...?" Yuji muttered as he slowly got up and looked at Yukimo's monster.

"I activate the effect of Snowdust Nimbus in my hand!" Yukimo continued. "I send it to the grave, then I remove as many Ice Counters on the field as possible and summon a monster from my grave with a level equal or lower to the number of removed counters! I remove all 8 Ice Counters on the field to summon Ice Master!" _The monster wielding a staff remerged on the field._ "I use her effect and place a counter on Omega!" _Just when he got rid of one, Omega had to deal with another counter._ "Battle! Master attacks Omega!"

 _Yukimo's monster charged put her staff up, summoning a violent wind which blew Omega way._ "Omega!"

"Keep your eyes on the field! Giant!" _Wasting no time, Yukimo's other monster attacked and plunged his fist into Veroios, sending him into the spectator seats on the side._ "It's over...The damage I inflicted is 3300, 200 more than your Life Points." Yukimo watched as Yuji's Life Points began going down, but then his eyes widened when they stopped at 100. "But how?!"

"I activated the effect of Constellar Asclepius in my hand" _Behind Yuji, a monster resembling a Constellar, but clad in a priest cloth with their emblem on it was standing with his hands stretched to him._ "By sending him to the grave when an Xyz monster on my field is attacked, I gain 100 Life Points for each Rank that monster has."

"Omega was a Rank 4..." Yukimo muttered.

 _YUJI: LP: 200_

"Your resilience is as annoying as ever, Amano. " Yukimo said. "But before 2 of my mightiest and your almost bare field, there is almost nothing you can do. So I might as well end it all here-"

"Trap activate!" Yukimo's eyes widened as Yuji shouted. "Attack Overload!" The first trap that saved Yuji was activated, and Yukimo knew what it can do well. "Since I took 3000 or more total damage this battle, the battle phase ends!"

Yukimo clicked his tongue. "Very well then. I end my turn here."

"Yuji managed to survive another turn..." Ame muttered from the side.

"Yeah, but it was close. " Lex added. "Plus, he is dangerously low on cards right now."

"But...that won't stop him, would it? The duel is not lost yet!" Ame said trying to hold on to hope.

"Of course it is not lost yet!" Lex raised his voice slightly. "But it all falls on this next draw."

"My turn!" Yuji placed his hand on the deck and drew his card. Looking at it, his eyes widened in shock. Constellar Star Chart was the card he drew, a useless one. It only allows him to draw a card each time an Xyz is summoned on his field, but he had no way to summon one. -...I cannot lose here...There must be something I can do!- He looked at his field, hand, and even his grave. Yet nothing came to his mind.

"What is it, Amano? Having a bad draw?" Yukimo asked looking at Yuji. When the Constellar wielder didn't reply, Yukimo continued with a disappointed sigh. "That is why my words from Romania hold true, Amano."

"What?"

"Right now I have Maiden, Ice Master, and Giant on my field. Only 1 card in my hand, Ice Jail on my field. My field is strong, but not invincible. Yet, you just cannot see the way past it." What was Yukimo trying to say? Yuji simply didn't have any way of getting past his field, especially if he puts a counter on his monster and Ice Jail locks them away. "As I thought, she doesn't deserve you..." Yukimo nodded to his monster, then it went to Rachel.

"Wait for a second...WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Yuji watched as Ice Master put her staff above Rachel, slowly freezing her.

"I am raising the stakes. The first time we met I froze your friend in solid ice, and if more time had passed since I froze her, then she wouldév gotten hypothermia and most likely died. So I am doing a repeat of that."

Yuji's eyes widened. "Y-you are going to kill Rachel?!"

"Yukimo!" Ayame called out to him, but she saw the look in his eyes. So cold, yet he seemed like he was searching for something. But what? What could be making Yukimo take such measures?

"That's right!" Ignoring Ayame's call, he answered. "If you cannot defeat me in time, she will perish here. If you lose, she will perish. Only by winning can you take her back safe and sound. So what will it be, Amano?"

Yuji's hands were shaking, the pressure crushing him bit by bit. He...He couldn't even hear the Constellars anymore. He had Gardna, a level 5, on his field and one face-down. But there was nothing those could do except defend, and Yukimo was bound to simply get around it on his next turn. No matter how you look at it...it's over...

All those struggles they've faced, the friends they made, and things they realized. All for naught. Yuji collapsed on his knees, defeated. "Are you actually giving up?!" But then a familiar voice shouted from the side. Crystal was shouting at him from the spectator seats. "I didn't teach ya how to duel only to see you throw the duel, Yuji!"

"She's right!" Takeru, who was next to her, answered. "You cannot give up now! Think of Rachel, please! She needs you now more than anything!"

-Rachel...- Yuji looked up at her, the ice and snow slowly creeping on her face. -That's right...she needs me!-

"Just like how she needed you back then, but you ruined it?" No...No again...

-You're...Just like Skoteino.- Yuji thought as a sharp pain took his eye. "What are you doing?" He said struggling.

"Yuji?" Ame muttered seeing him. "Lex, what's happening-" She looked at him and saw his eyes open large in and his teeth gritting. "Lex?"

"Yuji has seeded more monsters than I thought at first..." He said. "This is not good. If he loses control here-"

"Who are you?" Yuji asked.

"I am your doubt, that's what I am." The entity answered. "You can try to hide it, but it is for naught...You were doubting yourself and those around you." Yuji tried to reply back, but the entity continued. "You doubt that you'll be able to save her! And if I am being honest, you might just not be able after all. But if there is one reason I kept silent until now, that because, unlike Skoteino Astro, I got to like you a bit kid. So that is why I only gave you a fraction of myself back then at the school event."

"The event?!" Yuji gasped in shock. There were no such feelings back then! True, back then he doubted their goal, his capabilities, and even...he even doubted himself. After Rachel was gone, that doubt was suppressed by other emotions than was removed when his journey advanced. But it still lingered. "No...Asteraki..."

"See? You're smart enough to get it yourself." The voice said as a strange miasma covered the field. "Now do it...Summon me! My name is Constellar Fengaria!" It shouted, followed by Yuji screaming as well as his armor got corrupted again.

"Yuji!" Ame called out to him.

"What in the world is going on with him?" Crystal asked as she watched. "I knew I had a strong voice, but this is..."

"It's not you..." Takeru muttered. "Lex told me about this..."

"can't you even control your own powers, Amano?!" Yukimo shouted seeing him give into the dark once more. "This is why you are unfit to hold it, and why our goal is the purest one here! In a new world, such disgusting things will not be allowed to exist!"

"Shut it!" Yuji shouted back at Yukimo as he got up. "I am not...going to give in." to Yukimo's surprise and everyone's peace, Yuji was still himself. But Fengaria's power was causing him great pain. "I activate the spell, Constellar Star Chart!" A large shining symbol appeared on the field. "Once per turn, when a Constellar Xyz is special summoned, I draw 1 card."

"But what can you summon now?" Yukimo pointed out. "Unless you summon another Level 5 for Gardna, you a pretty much out of options."

"I activate my face-down!" A bright light erupted from Yuji's card. "Origins of the Stars!"

"Origins of the Stars?" Yukimo muttered looking at the card. It was a continuous trap, but what are its effects?

"This card is similar to Lex's Photon change in the way that it tributes monsters to activate its effects. " Yuji explained. "And when it is activated, I can tribute a Constellar to draw 2 cards from my deck!" Gardna vanished and Yuji drew. The reason why he didn't want to play this, despite it being a good way to replenish resources, its the final effect of it. This card will only be around until his next Draw Phase, then it will be sent to the grave and drag all cards on Yuji's field with it unless he sends at least one card to the grave...He needed every resource, so that is a price he cannot afford to pay. "The effect of Constellar Asclepius in my grave activates! I pay half my Life Points, then I banish this card to summon a Constellar Xyz from my grave! Come, Skoteino!"

 _The black knight arose once more from his grave, raising above everyone before him._ "I shall not allow you to defeat me, brat." He said to Yukimo.

 _YUJI: LP: 100._

"Star Chart's effect! I draw 1 card!" Yuji drew his card. -This is...!- "Appear! The circuit that shines in the night!" _The miasma on the ground shot up into the air above them, creating a link circuit._ "The summoning conditions are 3 LIGHT monsters or 1 Constellar Xyz monster! I set Skoteino in the link marker zones!" _The knight_ disappeared _slowly into a cloud of purplish smoke that got absorbed by the circuit._ "When doubt takes over and even the light can no longer be trusted, the maiden of the mist shall arise to lead us to a new path. Link Summon!"

"No way!" Yukimo cried out as he saw the arrows...It was a Link 3.

"Come to us, Constellar Fengaria!" _Large amounts of mist poured out of the circuit on Yuji Extra Monster Zone, hiding the monster behind them for a couple of seconds. But when it began fading, it revealed a tall woman with pale skin dressed in a black dress resembling the night sky. Long oily black hair reaching all the way to her knees and cold blue eyes gazing forward. A strange mechanical click on her arm as 2 blades emerged; 2250/LINK-3, Machine, DARK, Links: R, L, B._

Everyone stared at the newly summoned monster which appeared on Yuji's field. Lefkofos was a surprise, but one that Yuji had planned for. This was a lingering sorrow that hid until it was time...And now it is time. "So that's yet another product of your own weakness, Amano. " Yukimo growled at him as he looked at the Link monster.

"Damn..." Crystal took a step back seeing it. "That's some monster..."

"But its attack isn't anywhere near Ice Master's or Giant's!" Takeru pointed out.

"Fengaria's effect! I resurrect Prometheus from my grave!" _The monster Yuji had discarded, the one which dealt Ayame a large amount of damage, appeared on the field under the image of a man with a curly beard dressed in a crimson robe with golden details. He kept his eyes closed as he emerged from the portal then fell down on the ground catching himself with his fist. His robe slowly then caught ablaze as he opened his eyes, irises the color of amber staring forth; 1000/900, Level 3, Warrior, LIGHT._

"He's rebuilding his field..." Ayame muttered. "Yukimo! Watch out!" She shouted to warn him, but he just watched.

"Then I special summon a Constellar from my hand, and both monsters become the smallest level among themselves. I summon Constellar Zubeneschamali!" _A larger Constellar with hands like the scales of a balance with 3 long blades coming out of each of them, green crystals in his shoulder, the back of his hand, and a white cape appeared; 2100/1400, Level 5-3, Machine, LIGHT._ "Due to Fengaria's effect, he becomes a level 3 monster. But his effect activates! I search for another Constellar." A card popped out of Yuji's deck and he grabbed it.

"His moves are strong..." Lex muttered as he watched.

"I add Constellar Leonis. Now, I Xyz summon!" _His 2 monsters went into the overlay network. "_ Come forth, Constellar Hyades!" _The very first Constellar Xyz Yuji had summoned emerged on the field; 1900/1100, Rank 3, Beast-Warrior, LIGHT._

"Hyades?" Yukimo muttered seeing him, but he knew his effect. "But that means-"

"I activate Hyades's effect! I detach one overlay unit to switch all monsters you control to defense mode!" _All of Yukimo's attack position monster took a knee as they were being forced into defense. Master even put her staff down which caused Rachel's freezing to stop for now._ "Battle! Fengaria attacks Ice Master!" _Yuji's monster put a hand on her lips and blew some air, making the mist around her advance towards Ice Master._ "I activate the quick-play spell, Twin Lance of the Stars!"

Yukimo eyes widened, but he was ready. "I activate the effect of Snowdust Leopard in my hand!" _A snow leopard with ice growing from its shoulders and knees appeared on the field between the 2 female monsters and roared._ "I can either discard him to grant my monsters another attack, which I would've done the last turn to finish you had you not used Attack Overload. Or discard him when you attack in order to destroy your monster, and if it's a monster summoned from the Extra Deck, it is banished!"

"The effect of Origins of the Stars activates!" Yuji interjected. "If my opponent activates a card effect during the Battle Phase, I can detach all Xyz Materials from one face-up Xyz monster I control in order to negate that effect and grant my monster an extra 1000 attack!"

"What?" Yukimo gasped. _The mist went right through his monster and surrounded Ice Master. The monster tried to spread the mist away with her staff but to no use. Eventually, it fully engulfed her and she was no more._

"Twin Lance of the Star's effect! You take damage equal to Ice Master's defense!" The mist moved towards Yukimo and ran across him, sending a jolt of pain through him.

 _YUKIMO: LP: 1400_

"Now, I attack Giant with Hyades! And thanks to the effect of Origins, he has enough attack in order to finish you!" _Hyades raised his weapon high as he leaped at Giant, ready to strike him down._

"I can't believe I have to do this..." Yukimo muttered tightening his fist. "I activate Leopard's other effect in the grave! I banish it in order to destroy both of our monsters during the battle!" The 2 monsters exploded.

"What?"

"There is more...We take damage equal to my monster's attack. AMANO! I REFUSE TO LOSE TO YOU TODAY! SO THIS TIME WE ARE GOING DOWN TOGETHER!" Yukimo shouted as a powerful cold wind blew them both backward.

In the end, the duel had no winner...It ended in a draw. "Yukimo!" Ayame ran to him and helped him up, but there was no time to stay around. "We have to go!"

Yukimo looked at Yuji as Lex and Ame went to him and Crystal and Takeru came down as well. "Let's...Leave Rachel."

"What? Why?" Ayame asked. "We didn't lose-"

"No, Ayame...I didn't lose, but we as a whole did." Yukimo said, then looked back. He pressed a button on his duel disk as Ayame helped him out along with the unconscious Ricardo.

Shortly after, the authorities came inside to check the situation. Rachel was taken to the hospital along with Yuji to have her wounds taken care of while Lex and Ame got off the hook with only a few light wounds on them. But not everything was as easy as it seemed now. During her treatment, the doctors tried removing the system, which was done without any complications, but Rachel...

"What do you mean we cannot see her?" Takeru along with Crystal, Ame, Karen, Lex, and Yuji who was discharged a few days ago, stood in front of Rachel's hospital room. But a nurse told them they were not allowed to see her for some reason.

"I'm sorry, but she has yet to wake up." She said. "From what the police told us, there was a terrorist attack and they implanted that in her nervous to keep her as a hostage. The device, whatever it was, paralyzed her completely. I don't know who would result to do such things, but it is truly awful."

"What do you mean?" Karen asked as she stepped forward. "Miss, please, we're her friends, we have to know." She insisted.

The nurse sighed. "She is currently in an artificially induced coma in order to reduce the strain on her nervous system. The damage was so great that we cannot afford her to move around, or have it too active until it recovers."

Those news hit them like a truck. Rachel was free, but now who knows what they have done? The police wrote down the incident at the swimming competition as a terrorist attack and Yuji and the others as hostages during it. Once again, the secret was safe. But when they took Rachel away, Takeru could swear she opened her eyes for a split second and looked as Yuji who was unconscious next to her in the ambulance. Yukimo had freed her.

But now, she is once again out of their help. There was nothing they could do now but hope. After receiving the news of her state, the group departed for the school, and there is where, in the Dueling Club's building, were a few bags ready to go.

"Lex...how long do you think we will have to train?" Yuji asked the older man as he stood behind him.

"For as long as we must..." He replied. "Rat will watch over Rachel while we are gone, and he has my number. If anything happens, he will call and we can dash right back"

"But what about Yukimo and his group?" Ame asked. "Won't they try to take her away while we are training?"

"That...I do not know." He answered. "But that kid, Yukimo, doesn't seem like the kind who'd go lower than he already has."

"Then I guess it is settled..." Takeru said. "We will leave, and when we come back we will be stronger. Strong enough to stop them."

"Indeed. " Crystal said as she and Karen stood in the doorway. "As a supervisor of this club, I failed by letting one of my students get hurt. So we will do this for her."

"Not just because she is our friend, but because to me and Yuji she was also like a sister. " Karen said.

"She was there for me when my mother died. " Yuji said. "But yet, I couldn't be there for her when it mattered the most, and worse, I ruined her hard work. But fate gave me another chance, and I see that now..." He clenched his fist and grabbed a bag. "When we will return, we will be stronger. Strong enough not to allow this to happen to anyone else! And when we are, I hope she will be there, awake, to see us stand tall and proud."

"Just as you were there to pull me from my darkness... " Lex said. "I will be standing behind you to push you towards great highs. And just as you helped all of us..." Lex placed his hand on Yuji's shoulder. "We will fight with you!"

"Then I guess it's settled. " Yuji said and looked out through the door. There was a car parked in front of the school, a mini-van, that Rat managed to get just for them in order to do this journey. They will be going far in order to become stronger.

"With Necro now showing himself, we can no longer delay the search of the other chosen either. " Magisa said and the 3 chosen present nodded. "I will watch over you and help you grow stronger."

But not only they are going to become stronger...Necro was going to make sure of that.

 **AND THERE! The last chapter of the first season of GALAXY. Necro showed himself at last and we finally know the name of the boss. They recovered Rachel, but she is trapped in her own body because of the things done to her. Now our cast is going to depart on a journey to become stronger, master new forms of dueling, and then return to face their old opponents once again. All while waiting for Rachel to wake up.**

 **Please Review, Favorite, Follow, etc.**

 **Bloodfiend out. Until next time, GALAXY will be on hiatus. See you all next season!**


End file.
